Aloha 'Oe
by NoelleSeven
Summary: This is a story about growing up, and the people who come in and out of our lives.  Some are gone forever, and others only until we meet again. AH/OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters.**

**A/N: All right, here it is…my next story. There are time jumps, so pay attention to the ages and line breaks. I'm also doing something different and writing in third person. I hope you guys like it. If you've followed me from one of my previous stories, welcome and thank you! **

**Special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She really is one of the best. :)**

_**Aloha **__**ʻ**__**oe, aloha **__**ʻ**__**oe Farewell to thee, farewell to thee**_

_**E ke onaona noho i ka lipo The charming one who dwells in the shaded bowers**_

_**One fond embrace, One fond embrace,**_

_**A ho**__**ʻ**__**i a**__**ʻ**__**e au 'Ere I depart**_

_**Until we meet again Until we meet again**_

"_**Aloha 'Oe", lyrics by Queen Lili'uokalani, last reigning monarch of Hawaii**_

Prologue

_**Age 70**_

"I hate boys! They're so stupid!"

Bella's eyes opened slowly, their focus a little slower these days than it had been in the past. The morning sunlight was shining warmly on her face and Bella smiled as she listened to her granddaughter rant inside the house. She had once been a sixteen year old who was incredibly frustrated with boys too. She wondered how much had changed as she heard her granddaughter stomping around in the house. Her legs were shaky as she stood, and she shook her head slightly.

"Not what you used to be," she sighed, a bit of sadness in her voice. She shook her head quickly, not wanting any of those kinds of thoughts in her head today.

Bella opened the patio door that led back into the house and wondered for a moment where her daughter was. She chuckled to herself as she walked towards the kitchen where her granddaughter was slamming things around. Most likely, her daughter was trying to avoid dealing with _her_ daughter. Bella cringed when she heard the refrigerator door slam hard and glasses clink against each other.

"Audrey Allen, what are you doing, child?" Bella asked.

Her granddaughter Audrey jumped and almost knocked over her glass of orange juice. When she turned to face Bella, Audrey's cheeks turned red, and her blush was apparent to Bella, even on Audrey's tan skin. Audrey sighed heavily and spun the glass between her hands.

"It's Damon, Gran," Audrey sighed. "He…well, he…"

Bella blanched slightly as Audrey trailed off. Had Damon tried something? Did he hurt her?

"And before you go _there_, Gran, nothing like _that_ happened between Damon and I," Audrey said, cocking a brow at Bella.

Even at 70, Bella's cheeks still flushed like a schoolgirl.

"I'm sorry, baby," Bella said quietly, moving to her granddaughter's side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Do you want to have a seat in the living room and tell me about it?"

Audrey nodded slowly. Bella had always shared a special bond with her first grandchild. Minus the tan skin and sweet smile that reminded her so much of her husband, Bella saw a lot of herself in her beautiful granddaughter.

The duo took a seat on the plush sofa in Bella's living room and Audrey immediately curled up into her Gran's side, something she had done ever since she was a child, and was suddenly wishing she had done more of in the recent months.

"So…" Bella said slowly, "Tell me what happened with Damon."

Audrey sighed heavily and leaned her head on Bella's shoulder. Her head felt like it was a jumbled mess, and she knew that if she went to her mother, that her mother would just freak out. Audrey wanted her Gran's advice more than anything.

"Gran…how…how did you know that you were in love with Grandpa?"

Bella's eyes widened, not quite expecting that.

"Why do you ask, baby?" Bella asked back.

Audrey let out a loud huff. "Damon and I have only been going out for a month, but he said that he loved me this morning when we were out on the beach. Then he got mad at me because I didn't say it back! I don't know what it's like to be in love, Gran! I can't tell if I love him! We're only sixteen! It's only been a month! How do you know when it's love, Gran?"

A small smile spread across Bella's face. She recalled having a similar conversation with her friend Angela when she was Audrey's age. Her heart ached a little when she thought of the circumstances behind that conversation, and all the months that followed. Bella's journey to her "happily ever after" hadn't been an easy one, and even after she thought she got her happy ending, she was still hurt and devastated. They never tell you what happens after the happy ending in the stories. They never tell how much love can hurt you, even thought it doesn't plan to.

Bella shook her head from her own dark thoughts. Now was the time to focus on her granddaughter. She stroked her fingers through Audrey's long dark hair and asked her beautiful granddaughter to look up at her before she spoke again. She wanted to see Audrey's dark brown eyes that were so similar to her own. Bella hoped that by sharing her own journey with her granddaughter, she might be able to spare Audrey some of the heartbreak that she experienced in her life.

"Audrey," Bella said quietly, "Did your mother ever tell you how I met your Grandpa?"

Audrey shook her head slowly. While she loved her Gran and Grandpa very much she had been told by her mother that she was too young to hear the story of how her grandparents met. Apparently, it was a very, _very _long story.

Bella smiled and placed a quick kiss on her granddaughter's forehead. She contemplated where to begin the story, and then ultimately decided on the starting point. There had been a lot of memories and scars that she hadn't yet dealt with at that point, and it wasn't until she moved to paradise, that she began to heal, and her journey began. Bella took a deep breath and squeezed Audrey to her side.

"I guess it all started when I decided to move to Honolulu…"

**Well? Yes? No? By all means, I hope you'll continue on to Chapter 1 :-D**


	2. Ch1: Breakaway

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Well, here goes…something new and different. I hope you all will enjoy it. Just FYI, "Age 25" takes place around now-ish, 2010/2011. Just remember that okay? There is a new blog for this story with story and character images. I will also post teasers there.**

**http : / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**Special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She really is the best. :-D**

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I'll take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**-Kelly Clarkson, "Breakaway"**_

Chapter 1: Breakaway

_**Age 25**_

When the blaring alarm clock went off at 6:45am, Bella was jarred out of a dream that she couldn't quite remember. Irritated, she rolled over to find that Dean was already gone. Slamming her hand on the alarm clock that wasn't even set for her, Bella rolled back over and burrowed her way back under the covers. It was December and two weeks until Christmas. The temperature in Seattle had definitely dropped, and the weather report was calling for heavy snowstorms in the state of Washington. Bella snuggled her way further under the thick comforter, which she felt was aptly named.

Two weeks ago she had been let go from her first job as a physical therapist. The private practice she had been working for was losing money and needed to make some cuts. Instead of letting go one of their two seemingly unnecessary waiting room receptionists, they sent Bella packing, being that she was the most junior physical therapist on the team. Bella, however, was sure she was fired instead of the receptionist Gianna because Gianna was sucking the boss' dick in his office.

A sudden thought jarred her from her attempt at going back to sleep.

_Where _is _Dean?_

Bella flipped the comforter down so that she could glance around the room. The alarm was set for him so that he could get to his morning classes at the University of Washington School of Medicine. She could smell the faint aroma of coffee wafting in from the kitchen, so she figured Dean must've left early for the day. She sighed and flopped back down. Maybe today she would finally boot up her laptop and stop wallowing. She knew she needed to get going on the job hunt. Being the way the economy was, she wasn't going to be able to stay jobless for long. While she had some savings, she knew they would most likely only last until the end of January if she was lucky. _If she was really lucky._

After rolling around for another hour, Bella decided that sleep was futile. She was startled awake by a freezing cold shower, and mentally she growled over the fact that Dean had already used up their hot water supply. Feeling more like a drowned, shivering cat, Bella threw on some sweats and padded out to the living room and kitchen. Their apartment wasn't anything big or fancy, but Bella liked the coziness of it all. Dean was in med school and he worked part time at the university bookstore. Bella knew that their expenses were going to take a hit, especially since she didn't have a job. Dean's family was well off, but he didn't like to ask them for money since they were already paying for his education. That was something Bella admired of him.

Bella and Dean met when they were both seniors at UW. Being that Bella received her degree in physical therapy, she and Dean had some overlapping science courses, most of which Bella had put off since it wasn't exactly her strongest subject despite her major. Dean had approached her first, smitten by the shy girl with the expressive brown eyes and easy blush. In the beginning, Dean had tried so hard to get Bella to even talk to him. Bella had been too intimidated by Dean's good looks, and she had been down that path before…the unbelievably good-looking, smooth talking guy who was so into you. In Bella's minimal experience, it only led to heartache. Dean didn't give up though. He knew there was more to Bella, that she had a past, but he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know why there was hurt hidden behind her eyes, and he wanted to make her blush and smile.

At the end of their fall semester, Bella finally caved and said yes to a simple study date with Dean for one of their class finals. They found that they actually had more in common than Bella originally thought, and they bonded over having grown up in such small Washington towns. Plus, Bella knew that Dean wasn't an unattractive guy. He was extremely tall, standing a full foot taller than she was at 5'4". He had a muscular build that would make most athletes jealous, and he had the sweetest smile and dimples that any girl would swoon over. No…it definitely wasn't hard to look at Dean Samson. What was a night of innocent studying led to coffee dates. Then exchanging phone numbers as Christmas break loomed. Then calling each other nearly every night. Then Dean driving all the way from his small town of Walla Walla, located on the other side of the state from Forks, to surprise Bella on New Year's Eve.

The two were inseparable after that, and Dean marked the date of their one year anniversary, as the day that Bella agreed to a study date with him.

"_I'll never forget it," Dean said. "That was the day you let me in."_

Of course, there had been a lot more to their relationship in the past three years. Dean was the only other boy Bella had ever dated besides…_him_, and she shared her hurt and past with him before their relationship went any further. Dean was one of only a few who knew what had happened. When he found out Bella's reasons for not trusting easily and her fear of being abandoned, her wrapped her tightly in his arms, and told her he loved her. Only one other boy had ever told Bella that, and he left her behind. As she gripped Dean's shirt and sobbed into his chest that night, she prayed that she wouldn't feel that way again.

Bella dropped her cereal spoon when she looked at the calendar on the fridge. It was December 11th. Their three-year anniversary was yesterday. Bella abandoned her breakfast and quickly went to find her phone. Last night, Dean came home from work and classes while Bella had been finishing up the laundry. There were no sweet texts or reminders of their anniversary. Dean reheated them both some spaghetti for dinner, and they watched some TV before Dean retreated to their bedroom to study, leaving Bella in the company of sitcoms and the news.

_Did he even kiss me when he came home last night?_

Bella shook her head as hunted down her phone. She couldn't even remember the last time she and Dean had even kissed for crying out loud! And now she had forgotten about their anniversary! Finally finding her phone on the floor in their bedroom, Bella quickly pressed the screen to make it come to life. Sure enough she had a text message from Dean.

_Had to head in to help at the bookstore. See you tonight._

A frown spread across Bella's face. The message seemed so impersonal. It wasn't anything like the messages that she had once received, however, the frown on Bella's face wasn't from the content of the message. She was frowning because she was starting to really think about her relationship with Dean. She couldn't remember the last time they kissed. She couldn't remember if they even touched each other yesterday. She couldn't remember if they cuddled each other in their sleep like they used to…and now that she thought about it, she _really_ couldn't remember the last time that they had been intimate with each other.

Sex wasn't something Bella took lightly, and the fact that she couldn't remember the last time she had sex with Dean bothered her greatly. He had been so understanding when they first started dating, especially because of her past and her issues with trust and abandonment. Every time they had sex, Dean had always been so sweet and caring. He whispered how much he loved her and held her close after. Bella clenched her eyes shut and sighed. _What had happened to them?_

Bella spent the entire day sitting on the couch pondering her own question. It had been months, as far as she could remember, since she and Dean had slept together. He hadn't mentioned anything, but Bella knew Dean, and knew he wasn't the type to cheat. He was stressing out during his final year of med school and trying to work at the bookstore part time. Bella had been stressed out trying to perform well at her job, which in the end didn't matter because she had been fired…but had things been falling apart before that? A tear trickled down Bella's cheek when she realized that maybe they had been. She and Dean had just been too busy to notice that they were more like roommates than lovers now.

A key jiggling in the lock brought Bella out of her thoughts and she quickly swiped at her eyes, realizing how long she had been sitting there. Dean was back from work and school already, which meant that it was near 6pm. When he walked in the door, Bella couldn't help but admire him in his dark jeans and thick coat. Dean was still as good looking as ever, but the happy flutter in her stomach and the smile on her face weren't present when Bella saw him walk in the door. They hadn't been present for a while.

Dean was slightly startled to see Bella sitting on the couch staring at him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Hey, Bella," was all he said.

"Hey," Bella replied weakly. She didn't know what to say to him anymore.

Dean sighed as he shrugged off his coat and went to sit on the opposite side of the couch from Bella, leaning his elbows on his forearms. He hung his head and sighed again.

"We forgot our anniversary," he said quietly. He didn't have to look at her, to know that Bella had nodded in agreement.

"What happened to us?" he said, his brows furrowed. He hadn't really thought about things until he had been at work that morning and realized that he and Bella both forgot their anniversary.

"I don't know," Bella replied weakly. It was the truth though. She really didn't know when she and Dean's relationship had fallen apart the way it did.

"Is there even an 'us' anymore?" Dean asked, finally looking at Bella over his shoulder.

Tears blurred Bella's vision.

"I don't know."

They talked, but they both knew that their relationship had ended. There was no blame and there was no talk of trying again. Neither was upset, but both were sad that they had let things get to the point that it did. They both wanted what was best for the other, and they both knew that it wasn't going to be together. With a final hug and a kiss on her forehead, Dean whispered, "good luck", as Bella moved out two days later.

* * *

><p>Angela Webber-Cheney groaned as she pealed herself off of the back wall of the elevator in her apartment building. It was a week before Christmas and that meant that football season was coming to a close, but playoffs were going, and the Seahawks were still in it. She knew her job was amazing, but she was dying to get off the sports beat. True, she did have an extensive knowledge of sports thanks to growing up in a predominantly male household, but she didn't necessarily enjoy them. Combine that with her ability to easily remember facts and have a talent for the written word, and Angela was one of the main sports writers for the Seattle Times newspaper. What she wouldn't give to be the food &amp; wine columnist instead.<p>

When she opened the door of her apartment, she was greeted with the heavenly smells of something garlicky and sweet. She immediately grinned, but then stopped when she remembered why her husband Ben Cheney was likely cooking Italian food. While he was a private chef, and an amazing one at that, Italian was something he only cooked for Bella, seeing as he and Angela weren't huge fans. Angela sighed as she put her things down.

She was just Angela Webber when she first met Isabella Swan in pre-school. Angela remembered how scared and shy Bella had been on the first day, and she went up to Bella and asked her if she wanted to share her crayons. The two had literally been inseparable ever since, and best friends through and through. Even when Angela had started dating Ben when they were 15. Ben and Bella became good friends too, and while they would never be attracted to one another, they cared about each other a great deal. Being that he was two years older, Ben was very protective of both Angela and Bella, and they were both there for Bella when things fell apart the summer before she turned 17.

When Bella called the morning after she and Dean ended their relationship officially, Angela immediately offered she and Ben's guest room and helped Bella move all of her things. Angela knew her best friend though, and she saw how depressed Bella was. She was the only one who knew Bella's fear about her relationship with Dean. Bella had never told anyone else that she was scared that she didn't really love Dean, and that she had just been so lonely and scared that she'd end up alone. Angela sighed as she walked towards the kitchen. Things were not going very well for her best friend at all right now, and she knew that combined with losing her job, the end of her relationship with Dean certainly wasn't going to help. Sure it was an amicable parting, but now Bella was going to be dwelling on her fear of being alone, and Angela didn't want to see her like that again. The last time, Bella was 17 years old, and Angela was scared her friend was never going to be the same. College and Dean had helped that though, and Angela prayed that something would come Bella's way to help her again.

Angela couldn't help but smile when she saw Ben's back to her, stirring something over the stove, deep in thought. Her stomach still flip flopped the way it had over ten years ago when she had first met him, and the years hadn't diminished that. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his spine. She heard Ben sigh happily. Angela had to wear flats today so she wouldn't slip outside, so she didn't even reach Ben's shoulders when he turned around to greet his wife properly.

"How was your day, beautiful?" Ben asked, before bending down and pecking his wife on the mouth.

Angela could help but grin. "Not bad. Yours?"

Ben shrugged. "It was okay…though I think I've heard enough sappy love songs to last me a lifetime."

Angela groaned, her forehead hitting Ben's chest.

"She's been listening to love songs all day?"

"Yeah…" Ben sighed. "I didn't know what to do. This is different from…you know…"

Ben trailed off and Angela nodded. She didn't think anything would ever hurt Bella as much as _he _did. _His_ abandonment scarred Bella much deeper than anything, and Angela knew that Ben vowed that if he ever saw _him _again, he wouldn't think twice before clocking _him_ in the face.

"She just seems a little different," Ben continued. "There were definitely no love songs last time. She didn't do _anything_ last time."

"Is she wallowing?" Angela asked. "Was she doing anything while the music was playing?"

Ben shrugged. "She was on her laptop doing stuff. I didn't really say much since I was planning for my next event."

"I'll go check on her," Angela sighed.

While Bella had only been in two relationships, Angela knew she had been through more than enough heartache to last her a lifetime. The weeks that led up to Bella's 17th birthday were some of the times were Angela had been the most scared in her life. Her friend had been wasting away in front of her, wallowing in her pain and grief. Angela was relieved that at least this time, Bella was acting somewhat human and doing regular things. She knocked softly on the guest room door and opened it when she heard Bella's soft, "come in." Angela found her curled up around her pillows, watching the TV mounted on the wall. She was watching _Titanic_. Angela internally grimaced. She was watching one of the most tragic love stories ever. She crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Bella. They had been girls when _Titanic _first came out, and they completely squealed over Leonardo DiCaprio. It was the end of the movie where the older Rose had just finished speaking about the sinking of the ship. Angela didn't say anything as Bella sniffled softly, and the two best friends watched silently as the movie showed pictures of the character Rose living her life to the fullest despite losing the man she loved.

As the film ended and the sunken Titanic was being restored to its glory thanks to movie magic and old characters started to reappear, Bella spoke.

"Do you think that's what really happens after?"

"After what?" Angela said softly as Jack turned around at the top of the staircase, reaching for a young again Rose.

"That when we die, we're reunited with our loved ones and we get to spend heaven and eternity with them."

Angela didn't know how to answer. That seemed like a pretty loaded question.

"Relax, Ang," Bella said, turning to look at her best friend, "I'm not contemplating death or suicide or anything. I'm just wondering. I always liked that this movie ended that way, that Rose and Jack were reunited."

"Sounds like heaven to me," Angela said, believing that Bella was being genuine. If she could survive what happened with _him_, than she would survive what happened with Dean. Bella's eyes never lied either, and as Angela looked at her, she knew Bella was telling the truth.

The best friends were quiet a moment before Bella spoke again.

"I want to do what Rose did."

"What's that? Throw away a fortune into the middle of the Atlantic?" Angela snorted. That part always drove Angela a little nuts.

"No," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "I want to…move on from that lost love. I want to live my life. I don't want to let my…my issues hold me back."

"I think that's great, Bella," Angela said softly. She really did want that for her best friend.

"Do you remember my cousin Emmett McCarty? He grew up here in Seattle and then went away for school. He's a couple of years older than we are?" Bella asked.

Angela nodded her head in confirmation, wondering why Bella was bringing me up.

"Well…" Bella drew out. "My mom was talking to her brother, Emmett's dad, and she told him about my job situation and everything. He said he'd ask Emmett if he knew of any connections here in Washington since Em got his degree in physical therapy too. Well, get this, Emmett said there's a job opening at the place he works at, and it's mine if I want it!"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Angela interrupted. "Doesn't Emmett live in Honolulu?"

Bella nodded silently, but her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Are you going to take it?" Angela asked quietly. While she was happy for Bella, Honolulu was a long ways away! It wasn't like they could just drive to each other for visits. This was a serious move.

"I want to," Bella said honestly. "Don't you think this is perfect? A new start, a new place? I can start over and I can live my life! I can work on not letting anything hold me back anymore!"

"It's so far…I mean, do you think that's a good idea?" Angela asked. She wanted to make sure Bella was really thinking things through.

"Emmett said that the woman he works for, Esme Cullen, has her own private practice and she's looking to hire a new physical therapist. He told her about me and she said that any relative of his is good enough for her! Plus, Em is going to be her brother in law! Em's fiancé Rosalie is the sister of Esme's husband! And Emmett and Rosalie have a house and they said that I can live with them! It's two stories and I would have the whole bottom floor to myself!"

Angela barely knew what to say. It all sounded good, but she was worried about Bella being lonely and alone in the middle of the Pacific. She really didn't know Emmett, and she definitely didn't know Rosalie, so she wasn't sure how they would treat Bella once she got there. When Angela didn't say anything, Bella sighed.

"Look, Ang…I know this is a huge, and I mean, huge move, but if I don't try this…I think I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. Washington holds too many memories for me. I can't let them hold me back anymore. I want to get out there, I want to live, and I want to be somewhere that won't remind me of who I used to be. I think that's what went wrong with Dean! Eventually I was just so lost in my surroundings and that fire just wasn't there anymore! I lost who I was! Moving to someplace new can help me get away from all of the past."

Angela sighed, "I guess you can't get more opposite of Washington than Hawaii."

"Right?" Bella said. She had been thinking about this all day, and her reasoning sounded pretty good in her head. She needed to start over, and she needed to escape anything that would remind her of the past. Like Angela said, Hawaii was nothing like Washington.

"So when would you have to go?" Angela asked quietly. She was going to miss her best friend terribly, and worry about her like a mad woman, but she could see how much Bella wanted this in her eyes.

"After the new year in January. Emmett said that Esme said that would probably be best."

"Wow…" Angela said. "So you're really going to do this?"

"I am," Bella nodded.

Angela quickly embraced her best friend. While she knew there would always be phone calls, and she would now hopefully have an excuse to go to Hawaii, she was going to miss Bella incredibly.

"I'm going to miss you," Angela whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too," Bella replied, tears falling down her cheeks.

The two remained in the guest room crying and hugging each other tightly as they talked about Bella's upcoming move. It would be the first time they would really be separated, considering they both made the move from Forks to Seattle after high school in order to go to UW. When Ben came to get them for dinner, he was met with hysterical laughter as they reminisced about the old days. When Bella told him the news of her move, he politely smiled and acted excited for her, but the truth was, he was incredibly worried. He didn't have the heart to tell his wife or Bella why, and he struggled with the decision. Ben had always been an avid surfer, ever since he was a kid learning how to ride the waves in La Push. He didn't get out there much now, considering there wasn't too big of surfing scene in Seattle and that he was busy working a lot, but he kept up with the sport and browsed the magazines from time to time. Mentioning _him_ was completely off limits, and over the years, Bella never once mentioned _him_ or looked _him_ up. _His _abandonment hurt her too much. The magazines were how Ben knew what _he_ had been up to in the past years, and that was how Ben also knew that _he _lived in Honolulu when _he _wasn't traveling.

* * *

><p>"The island is not that small, Dad!" Bella shouted. She had expected that her parents would have some problems with her moving so far away, but she hadn't expected that her father would start giving her ridiculous reasons as to why she shouldn't go. Like the island might get swept away by a tidal wave.<p>

"It's in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Bells!" Charlie Swan replied. While he knew in the back of his mind that he was being a tad bit ridiculous, he still didn't like the idea of his baby girl moving to what he considered was literally the middle of nowhere.

"That doesn't mean a tidal wave is going to come and wash away the whole state!" Bella said, standing up and starting to clear the table.

Renee Swan sighed. "Charlie, I think you're being just a little ridiculous."

"What if something happens to her while she's out there?" Charlie huffed. His tone wavered though, his worry coming through.

"Daddy…" Bella sighed, calming at the tone of her father's worried voice. "I'm going to be living with Emmett and Rosalie. I'm going to be working for Rosalie's sister in law, at one of the best physical therapy centers in the state. Em said it's even one of the best in the country! Daddy…I'll just be a plane ride away. Please be okay with this. I haven't even left the state before."

Bella's voice had dropped to barely above a whisper and she knew she was pleading with her father right now. She knew her mother was worried, but understood. It was her father who hadn't given her his blessing yet. Charlie and Renee were both surprised to see Bella sitting on their doorstep a couple of days ago, not expecting her until Christmas Eve, and certainly not expecting her to tell them that she wanted to move to Honolulu.

Bella's comment about having never left Washington got to Charlie. He met Renee when they were in high school. When Renee got pregnant with Bella their senior year of high school, Charlie dropped out and got a job with the police force. When he saved enough money, he asked Renee to marry him. In a simple ceremony at the court house, a month before Bella was born, they became Mr. and Mrs. Charles Swan. The had a tiny apartment with Bella's crib stuffed into the corner of their little room. While Charlie worked for the police department, Renee got a job at the local inn. The owner, an elderly lady named Ms. Cope, didn't have any children of her own, and let Renee bring Bella with her. After a couple of years, they were finally able to buy a house, the same two-story one they lived in at that very moment. However, they were never able to take Bella on the family vacations that most young children dreamed about. There was no Disneyland or other places like that. It was day trips to Port Angeles and La Push, or camping adventures, or weekends in Seattle. Growing up, Bella loved them and thought they were the greatest adventures, but she always yearned for the world beyond the borders of Washington.

"It's so far…" Charlie said, hanging his head in defeat. He wasn't one to show his emotions often, but this time he really couldn't help it. His one and only baby girl was going to move miles and miles away. If she got into trouble, he wouldn't be able to drive to her. He would have to learn to answer his cell phone more often, and make the effort to call his Bells more since weekend visits were out of the question. He would probably also have to learn how to use the damn Internet and email.

Renee looked at Charlie's face and saw the struggle there before she glanced at her daughter's and saw all the hope that lay there. While Renee never regretted having Bella, and loved Charlie with all her heart, she knew that she had missed out on certain things in her life. She never wanted that for Bella, and she understood Bella's need to escape the memories Forks and Washington held for her. Eight years ago Renee Swan was the most terrified she had ever been in her life, but to see Bella wanting this change, even if it was coming eight years later, well, it was more than Renee could have hoped for. She reached over and took Charlie's hand in hers.

"That's the thing about technology these days, Charlie, it makes it so much easier to keep in touch. All the email and cell phones and…what's that new one called, Bells? Scrap or something?"

"Skype, Mom," Bella replied with a chuckle.

"That's the one!" Renee said with a smile. "Charlie, we'll be able to chat with Bella on a camera on her computer and we'll be able to see her and everything."

That placated Charlie somewhat, but he was still worried about his little girl. Maybe he was being overprotective and worrywart, but he just didn't want to see his baby girl hurt in any way. He still blamed himself for a lot of what happened that summer, and letting his baby girl fly out into the world was something he realized he was going to have to get used to sooner or later. He had been spoiled when Bella chose to go to UW. It was still in the same state and only a few hours away. He hadn't really had to let go then. This time it was completely different.

"I guess this means I'll have a reason to finally take some vacation time," Charlie grumbled his blessing.

Bella nearly squealed and Renee laughed at Charlie's somewhat uncomfortable face when Bella launched herself into his arms. She knew how much her daughter always sought out her Daddy's approval, and how much it meant once he had given it.

"All right you two," Renee said, standing up. "I say we should all hit the hay early tonight. Tomorrow's New Year's Eve and we have the party at the Inn. We're going to be up pretty late."

Charlie and Bella agreed and the three moved around the dinning room table and kitchen, clearing things away and getting the house ready for the night. After showering, completing her other nightly rituals and saying goodnight to her parents, Bella found herself lying in her childhood bed staring out her window. She clenched her eyes shut tightly when unwanted memories began to assault her mind. She rolled away from the window, instead looking into the darkness of her room. Tomorrow night was New Year's Eve, which meant a time for resolutions and starting anew. She closed her eyes, memorizing her wish and resolution for the upcoming year.

_You're going to start over and rediscover who you are. Find the girl who used to laugh so easily and love so hard. Find the girl who isn't scared to live her life._

* * *

><p>Bella knew it was going to be different, but she hadn't expected to feel that difference as soon as she stepped out of the plane door. Since the direct flight from Seattle to Honolulu left early in the morning, Bella and her parents had to be up even earlier to make the drive from Forks. Bella spent the rest of her flight resting her red, teary eyes, curled up in the seat against the window. She didn't even wake up until she was jostled awake by the wheels touching down on the tarmac in Honolulu. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not and what that said about the airline's flight attendants.<p>

She took a deep breath when she stepped out of the plane, and immediately felt the heaviness in the air and the heat hitting her from the spaces between the bridge and the side of the plane. Her thick sweater felt like an oven and she quickly scurried through the bridge and into the air-conditioned terminal so that she could peal her sweater off. She knew the weather was extremely different, but she hadn't expected to feel it as soon as she came off the plane.

The next thing Bella did was quickly turn on her cell phone after stuffing her sweater in her bag. Emmett and Rosalie were going to be picking her up at the baggage claim. Bella quickly looked around for signs telling her where to go. She decided to follow the people from her flight when she didn't immediately see a sign, and gazed around in wonder. If just the airport was going to wow her, then what was she going to think when she saw the rest of the island. There were beautiful paintings of flowers and tropical landscapes, she saw blue sky and green mountains through the windows that hinted at the beauty beyond Honolulu International, and she couldn't help but stop and stare at the numerous different flower leis at a store that seemed to sell only the flowery gifts.

The way to the baggage claim involved leaving the air-conditioned area, and Bella bit her lip as she stepped out into the sunshine. She mentally cursed herself for sticking her sunglasses in her luggage. Obviously she hadn't needed them in Washington in January, and didn't even think about needing them when she finally stepped off the plane in Honolulu. Even though she was trudging along in the shade, Bella felt like she was boiling. She prayed she would get used to it soon. The baggage claim was blissfully air-conditioned and Bella took note of all the signs that said, "Aloha" and "Welcome" as she rode the escalator down. She began to look for carousel B-4 and was again following people she recognized from her flight when she heard a loud, booming voice that made her jump, and others to look her way.

"ISABELLA!"

She barely had time to turn around before she was swept up into the giant arms of her cousin Emmett McCarty. Her face was pressed against his beefy shoulder, but behind him she saw the ever-beautiful Rosalie rolling her eyes.

"Emmett! Put her down!" Rosalie hissed, poking Emmett in the side.

"Ouch, babe!" Emmett pouted, placing Bella back on her feet.

Bella finally got to have a good look at her cousin. The last time she had seen him in person had been when she was 19 years old, and the family had a going away party for him. He was still his rather staggering height of 6'3", but his frame was even bigger than Bella had remembered it. He certainly had more muscles than the last time she had seen him, but his blue eyes and dimpled smile were the same that she had always remembered.

"Howzit hanging, Bella?" Emmett asked with a wide smile, "Was the flight okay?"

Bella nodded, her face still red from embarrassment from Emmett's earlier greeting.

"You never met in person, but this is my Rosie. Rosie, this is my cousin Bella."

Over the years, Bella had heard all about Rosalie Cullen from various family members. She had seen a couple of pictures too. She was stunning and upon seeing her in person, Bella knew the pictures hadn't done her justice. She was just wearing a black t-shirt, jean shorts, and flip-flops on her feet, but Rosalie was gorgeous. Tan skin, honey gold blonde hair, and eyes that were so blue they looked violet…plus she was ridiculously smart and a lawyer! Bella wondered briefly how all of that was even fair!

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Rosalie said, wrapping Bella up in a hug. "I've been so excited for you to get here."

Rosalie immediately helped Bella with her other carry-on bag, and as they waited for Bella's luggage, explained that they had gotten her two boxes of things at the house. Bella didn't send much from Washington, mostly clothes and some books and other mementos, plus she brought two checked bags. Emmett and Rosalie carried Bella's luggage, much to her dismay, and soon they were loaded up in Rosalie's silver BMW X5. The two talked and asked Bella if she liked burgers. She absently nodded as she stared out the window of the car as they drove onto the freeway.

There were more buildings that she thought there were going to be, but they somehow melted in the nature surrounding them. She could see the blue ocean just beyond some of the buildings near the airport and a small harbor with some boats. If she looked in the other direction, she saw lush green mountains dotted with houses, and one big, pink building. She made a mental note to ask about the pink building later. The sun was shining brightly and Bella barely knew where to look next as Emmett and Rosalie continued to talk.

"So, we probably need to get you a car huh, Bella?" Emmett asked, finally distracting her from her gawking. She could see a Ford dealership from the freeway and wondered if that was why Emmett had asked. She heard him chuckle and she finally pealed her eyes away from the window.

"It's a lot to take in right?" He asked, grinning in the review mirror.

"I work down there," Rosalie said, pointing towards the cluster of tall skyscrapers that were towards the ocean. "That's our downtown area. Pretty much all the law firms and big business companies are down there. There are some pretty killer places to eat though, and some pretty good bars."

Bella nodded, her eyes going back to the scenery outside my window. It was nothing like Washington, and that had been exactly what she was hoping for. She reminded herself to talk to Rosalie about all of the places to go and where to avoid. Emmett had lived here for a few years now, but Rosalie had been born and raised here. Bella's eyes were still glued to her window as Emmett took the off ramp and she saw a big gas station and what looked like a marketplace.

"That's the closest market place to the house," Rosalie said, pointing towards the marketplace Bella was looking at. "It's not always the cheapest, but great if you need something at the last minute. There's also a great sushi place and the best breakfast place in there. We'll definitely go one day."

Bella just nodded, trying to commit this all to memory. She felt like a child as she craned her neck to try and see where Emmett was waiting to turn left into. It was a small brown building and Bella saw the white letters, "W & M" near the roof.

"Bella," Emmett said, putting the car in park, "These are the best burgers in town."

As Bella finished the last bite of her "royal burger" she groaned, completely stuffed, but not regretting the bloated feeling at all. She had really come to like Japanese food while living in Seattle, and the burger she just ate was divine teriyaki-flavored goodness. She would definitely be coming back here. She resisted the urge to clap when they were back in the car and Emmett explained that they lived right up the hill. She felt like a kid on Christmas morning, excited and looking forward to everything that was coming her way. The hill continued to wind and Bella turned around in her seat to try and get a better look at the scenery.

Rosalie chuckled. "Just wait until we get up to the house, Bella. No view compares to that one."

Bella blushed, a little embarrassed by her excitement. Rosalie probably thought she was being silly.

"Don't worry, Bella," Rosalie said with a smile. "I totally get it. I was the same way when I moved away to California for college. And this guy right here, he was worse than you by a mile."

"I was not!" Emmett huffed.

"Babe, you were practically hanging out of the car window like a dog."

Bella watched as Emmett chuckled and took Rosalie's hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a kiss on her knuckles. She didn't really hurt over the loss of Dean, but more so it was the loss of having that other half, of having that person by your side. She closed her eyes and tried not to dwell on that feeling of emptiness that seemed to exist in her heart for the past seven years. Luckily, she didn't have to practice her breathing that her therapist taught her for very long.

"We're home!" Emmett exclaimed, pulling into a large stone garage. Bella saw that there was a large black truck on the other side of them.

"I hope you don't mind stairs, Bells," Emmett said, grabbing her two suitcases, much to her protest. "There's fifty-three stairs until the top floor, and thirty-eight to yours."

Bella looked up the long stone stairway and could see a white and maroon house just beyond the height of the wall. She swallowed heavily, and began to follow her new roommates up the stairs. Bella was panting by the time they got to the front gate, but she noticed that there were flower bushes and potted plants that lined the tall silver chain-link fencing that surrounded the yard. When she turned around to face the road she gasped loudly.

"I told you the view was better from up here," Rosalie said with a chuckle.

While the houses on the other side of the street obscured her view some, Bella was still in awe of the sight before her. She felt like she could practically see the entire island in front of her.

"That mountain over there is Diamond Head," Rosalie said, pointing towards the green trapezoid shaped mass. "To the right where all those buildings are is Waikiki. Technically, you are looking at pretty much the entire city of Honolulu."

Bella was in awe. There were houses everywhere, but she could see the ocean from here, and the blue was just beautiful.

"What's that long strip of green in there?" Bella asked, wondering why there were no houses there.

"Oh, that's the Ala Wai Golf Course," Emmett answered. "You play golf, Bella? Me and the guys from the office go once in a while."

Bella shook her head. She hadn't even played mini-golf before.

"Ah, well, maybe Jasper can teach you. He's the best out of all of us."

"Well," Rosalie said, "How about we get you settled in and then maybe you can take a nap if you want? Or freshen up with a shower?"

"That sounds great," Bella said, turning back to look at the place she now called home.

"Good," Rosalie said, opening the door to the first floor. "We can go to Wal-Mart and Target tomorrow to get everything you'll need. Emmett and I thought we'd take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate and then get you settled in this weekend before you head in to the office on Monday with Em to meet everyone."

"Okay," Bella replied, still in awe of the area around her.

The inside of the house was plain, and Bella looked around at the white walled, beige carpet and white tiled floors as Rosalie explained about the house.

"This was actually my grandparents' house. One set lived upstairs and the other lived downstairs, hence we have two kitchens and full bathrooms. Everything has been redone and repainted since they all moved out. They couldn't handle the stairs anymore. Em and I have been here for almost seven months now. We're completely moved in upstairs, and we've been thinking forever about what to do with the downstairs, but now we'll leave that up to you."

"Me?" Bella gasped, turning around in surprise. Rosalie and Emmett both nodded with smiles on their faces.

"You are free design this downstairs area however you want, Bella," Rosalie said. "The house is actually completely paid for, so all you be paying for is utilities and your own living expenses."

Bella nodded absentmindedly as she looked around the empty space. She saw potential everywhere and was so grateful to be able to decorate how she wanted. When she lived with Dean, he picked out most of the things.

"The bedroom is actually already furnished, but you can get new furniture if you want."

Bella hurriedly followed Rosalie as they went through the kitchen and around the corner to Bella's new bedroom. Against the wall and a glass picture window was a queen sized bed in a brown wooden frame. There was also a mirror mounted on the wall and a wooden dresser.

"These are some extra furniture pieces Emmett and I had. There's closets over here, and on the other side of this wall is an office space, which is through the door you saw by the kitchen sink. The stairwell that leads upstairs is out here, and there's also a storeroom. Your bathroom is right here and so is the laundry room that we share."

Bella felt like the wonders were never going to end.

"This is all so great, Rosalie…thank you so much."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Emmett piped up.

Bella giggled at her cousin. "Of course not. Thank you, Emmett!"

Rosalie smiled as the two cousins embraced and Emmett picked Bella up off the ground. It was certainly going to be nice having someone living downstairs, Rosalie thought, and it was going to be nice having Bella there as well. Rosalie dragged Emmett back upstairs to let Bella get situated and rest if she wanted. They informed Bella that they were going to be taking her out for a small welcome dinner that evening. Nothing fancy, but they were going to take Bella to one of the local staples in the islands.

There was a sleeping bag and pillow on top of Bella's new bed. Rosalie kindly told her that they had extra sheets if she wanted, but they thought Bella would like to pick her own. Bella dove onto her new bed with all of the excitement of a small child. She was finally here.

* * *

><p>"So…how'd you like the chili, Bella?" Emmett asked.<p>

"It was good," Bella replied, after taking a sip with her water. "I just never really thought to have chili with rice though."

"Get used to it," Emmett chuckled, "They serve rice with everything here!"

Bella looked at Rosalie for confirmation.

"I know I was only in California," Rosalie said, "but that first year I lived on campus and ate dorm food…I was so desperate for rice and good Asian food, I begged my roommate who had a car to take me to Little Tokyo all the time."

"We'll have to take you to get Hawaiian food one day too, Bells," Emmett said.

Bella nodded as she let out a loud yawn. She immediately blushed, embarrassed by her little outburst. The time difference was starting to catch up with her despite her nap on the plane ride over.

"I guess we better get you home if you're going to spend all day shopping with Rosie tomorrow," Emmett said, standing up and getting ready to pay the bill.

"Oh, let me!" Bella said, grabbing for her wallet.

"Nonsense, kid," Emmett said, smacking her hand away lightly. "This one is definitely on me."

"Seriously, Bella. You cannot pay for your own welcome meal!" Rosalie said with a smirk.

Bella nodded, but mentally promised to herself that she would get something for Emmett and Rosalie. She was thinking about what to get for them as they walked to the car and still thinking about it when she climbed in. She missed the silver Volvo that pulled in and parked a few spaces down in the row opposite of them. As Emmett pulled out and started the drive back home, Bella glanced up at the stairway that led up to the restaurant. She could've sworn she saw a familiar shock of bronze colored hair, but shook her head and dismissed the thought quickly.

_The island, and the world, aren't that small are they?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 14<strong>_

"Ang…how do we know whose party this is again?" Bella asked nervously as they approached the house with loud music.

"It's Ben Cheney's house and his party," Angela replied, tugging her friend along. "You know? The Junior Class president? The football player?"

"Yeah…so what are we doing here again?"

Bella agreed to come with Angela on the basis that it had just been Angela's 15th birthday, and all she wanted was for Bella to come to this party with her. Apparently, Ben Cheney himself asked Angela to come, and told her to bring her friends. Bella didn't dare point out that it was technically Ben's parents' house that they were going to. When they knocked on the door, Bella was surprised someone could even hear and answered it. She was even more surprised when it was Ben himself. Angela was immediately swooning and flirting in a way Bella couldn't even hope to duplicate. Angela was much better around the boys than Bella was. Hell, Angela was better around people in general.

Ben gladly took charge of his two young guests, never leaving their side and showing them around his house. He was a good guy, and he knew if he wanted to win over Angela, he had to win over her best friend too. He also supposed it wouldn't hurt to have the police chief's daughter as a friend…even though there was currently a whole lot of underage drinking going on in his parents' home. Bella looked around with wide, shocked eyes as upperclassmen drank and some of them smoked outside on the patio. Her cheeks turned red when she saw several couples grinding on each other to the music and several others making out in various spots around the room. Ben kept the girls close to him, and Bella decided that he was nice enough so far. He definitely wasn't Bella's type, but he was nice and seemed to have a genuine interest in Angela. She just hoped she was right.

Taking a sip from her soda that Ben had politely gotten for her, Bella took a glance around the room. Her entire body seemed to tense up as a familiar set of green eyes locked with hers. She had seen them before in Port Angeles when she had accompanied her mother into a coffee shop. They were staring at her with the same intensity as before. Bella swallowed heavily and took in the way his brows furrowed as he stared at her, his straight nose, full lips, and angular jaw. He was extremely good-looking, but also looking at her like she did something wrong. It was his hair that shocked her most of all though, being that it was in complete disarray and peculiar shade of bronze that she hadn't seen before that first time she saw him in the coffee shop. She quickly looked away, her face feeling like it was on fire, and turned around so that she was facing Angela and Ben. When she peaked over her shoulder, the green-eyed guy was still staring at her.

"Hey, Ben," Bella said, clearing her throat. "Who's that guy over there with the wild hair? The one that is glaring at me."

She watched as Ben took a glance over her shoulder, and then his eyes scanned the crowd. Bella wondered if the guy was gone.

"Well, I don't see anyone glaring at you, but there's only one guy I see with wild hair. Are you talking about the guy in the long sleeved black shirt sitting in the armchair?"

Bella peaked over her shoulder again. That was him all right…except now his stare was directed at the empty fireplace.

"That's him," Bella confirmed.

Ben chuckled a little and took a sip of his drink.

"That's Edward Masen."

**Well? Yes? No? Yes…there were a lot of things hinted at. Hopefully you'll stick with me and find out just what is going on. :-D **

**Everywhere I mentioned in Hawaii is real. W & M, Zippy's…if you want to see a picture of the view from Bella's house, check out the blog. I took the picture myself. Well, lol, you can check out the blog in general for pictures of characters and places.**

**I've got a fic rec for you all! I am totally addicted to the television show "the Walking Dead", and I loved the book "Warm Bodies", so I kind of like zombie stories. This fic, "Zombie Killer of the Week" by LuluM is awesome! Well written and very funny. Check it out:**

**http : / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5825945/1/**

**So…prologue and chapter 1. I'm a little nervous to hear what you all thought. I promise Edward is in Chapter 2! Let me know, good or bad, pretty please? Update next week! :-D**


	3. Ch2: Enchanted

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Apologies if there were multiple alerts for a posted chapter. FFn was messing up my formats and blah blah, so there are different forms of line breaks. Anyway, I am so glad that you guys are liking it so far! I know I hinted at a lot of stuff last chapter, and we will find out a little more. Lots of characters get introduced in this one, so I hope you've seen the blog and whom I picture as which character. **

**And can I just say, I'm currently watching Rob on Late Night With Jimmy Fallon. BEST INTERVIEW EVER! Rob FTW! :-D**

**Special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted! She's the best :)**

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**-Taylor Swift, "Enchanted"**_

Chapter 2: Enchanted

_**Age 25**_

The weekend passed quickly, and with Rosalie and Emmett's help, Bella had most of the downstairs area furnished and her kitchen stocked. The excitement over her move and experiencing a new place was still in full force, but she couldn't help but wonder about the head of bronze hair she had seen when they were leaving dinner the other night. All of her life, she had never known another person to have a shade of hair color like _him_. Not even his mother's hair was quite the same, though she was clearly who _he_ inherited it from. Bella pushed all thoughts of _him _from her mind, though her laptop seemed to tease her and taunt her. It would be so easy to just use Google…but no, she wouldn't. She hadn't in all of these past years, and she wouldn't now. She was starting anew, and determined to keep that mindset.

Bella was anxious as she sat in the passenger seat of Emmett's giant truck. She was still staring out the window at everything they passed by, and trying to memorize the route to work so that once she had a car, she wouldn't have to rely on Emmett. The ride to work didn't take too long, and Emmett explained that unless there was a special appointment, she would start at 9am like the rest of the workers in the office. Bella was especially anxious about meeting Esme Cullen. She had hired Bella without even speaking to her or looking at a resume.

"Calm down, kid," Emmett said as they stopped at a red light. "We're almost there, and you have nothing to worry about."

"Rosalie said I'm going to be the only girl P.T. there."

"Well, hello…Esme is going to be there. She's in every day. She pretty much only takes vacation when Caroline is on break from school. That's her daughter, by the way."

"What are the other P.T.s like?" Bella asked.

Emmett hummed as he kept his eyes forward.

"Well, the only one who won't be there today is Jacob since he's on vacation right now. He's pretty mellow and laid back, likes to party on the weekends. He's a year younger than you are. Single too," Emmett said that last part, sparing a glance over at Bella and wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at her cousin's antics. She wasn't particularly looking to get into a relationship as soon as she got here. Plus, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to date someone she had to work with.

_Don't get ahead of yourself._

With a nod to herself, Bella vowed to keep that thought in mind as Emmett went on describing the rest of their co-workers.

"Eli Brandon works predominantly with any of the athletes that we get coming in from the University. He is especially busy during football season and not around too much in the fall. He's a nice guy, kind of quiet, but he knows what he's doing. Jasper Whitlock is supposedly dating Eli's sister, but I just don't buy it."

"Why not?" Bella asked, her brows furrowing.

"You ever heard of Alice Brandon?"

Bella's eyes bugged open wide. "The model? Like, the lingerie and jeans model? Isn't she filming a movie now?"

Emmett nodded. "That's the one. Her face is plastered in pretty much every magazine in the world. She's Eli's sister, and Jasper insists that he's dating her. Eli and I don't buy it since we've never seen them together, and she hasn't been home in over a year. Eli said she's filming a movie in like, Morocco or something like that. When I see physical proof, then I'll believe it. Until then, I think Jasper is missing a few screws."

"Surely Esme wouldn't let him work if he was crazy?" Bella asked, a little worried about this Jasper Whitlock fellow. After all, he was insisting that he was dating a famous model/actress.

"Well, he's not crazy…at least not medically speaking. He's a damn good P.T. though, and dare I say the best out of all of us. You're actually probably going to be shadowing him most of the time. Don't worry about the Alice stuff. He doesn't bring her up, and he likes to keep that kind of stuff private."

Bella just nodded. Emmett had not helped calm her nerves one bit.

"After school, you'll meet our two volunteers Bree and Seth. They're still in high school, but both of them are thinking about getting into the field. Seth plays football and Bree is a volleyball player. Bree mostly does receptionist work for Esme since we technically don't have someone working the front, and Seth shadows and helps out. His dad and Carlisle are good friends. You'll probably see a lot of him too since he mainly helps Jasper, especially with the training sessions in the pool."

Bella felt her palms get a bit clammy at the mention of a pool. True, she was a fully trained physical therapist, but she had managed to skirt by on the fact that she didn't know how to swim. In fact, she sank like a rock. She began to gnaw on her lip, wondering if she should fess up. Surely it wouldn't be a problem right? She could be assigned to patients that didn't need to be in the pool for their therapy? Emmett pulled into a stall and killed the engine. While Bella had hoped Emmett would calm her nerves by telling her about their co-workers, it hadn't helped one bit, and now Bella was also regretting her morning coffee as it was making her extra jittery.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah," Bella squeaked as she climbed out of the massive car. She began to pray as they walked towards the elevators. Hopefully today would be a good day.

The office was on the first floor and the all glass doors and warm reception area with large potted tropical looking plants immediately awed Bella. It instantly reminded Bella of a living room and had a very welcoming vibe to it. There was a small receptionist's desk with a computer, phone, and other office supplies. Bella also noted the table laden with magazines of all sorts and even a TV mounted on the wall. Before she could say anything, a woman came out of the wooden doors that Bella assumed led to the work areas. Her smile and her eyes made her feel welcome, but Bella immediately found herself being wrapped up in a hug, making her feel like she was home.

"Bella! It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Esme Cullen!"

When she finally pulled back, Bella was able to get a good look at Esme. She was stunning with green eyes and caramel colored hair. She actually reminded Bella a lot of her own mother, an observation that was even more comforting to Bella.

"It's good to meet you too," Bella finally answered. "I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance here."

Esme waved her hand at that. "Nonsense, Bella. Emmett explained your situation to me, and he also gave me all the information on your schooling and background. I felt that you would fit in here perfectly, plus Emmett is your family, and he's going to be my brother-in-law. I like to keep things pretty close knit around here. Makes for a happier work environment I think."

Bella nodded, silently praying that everyone else would be this nice.

"We'll have to get you a polo shirt, but you don't have to wear it every day. We have t-shirts also with the company logo and name on them. Pretty much just wear whatever you'll be comfortable in while you're working with clients," Esme explained. Bella was thankful she had worn what she did that day.

"Let's head on back and we'll get you settled, then you can meet everyone when they get here."

Bella followed Esme and her excitement had finally returned, overruling her nerves. She hadn't even noticed that Emmett had disappeared earlier and found him sitting in the back, in what Esme explained was their lounge and also locker area. Bella nodded as she took in the small kitchen area and the cabinets with each worker's name on a little square on each door. She smiled when she saw her own. Esme caught Bella's gaze.

"Emmett explained that you preferred to be called Bella. Why don't you put your things in there and we'll set about getting you settled and familiar with everything?"

"I'll be out front manning the phones," Emmett said, getting up with a cup of coffee. "My first appointment isn't until ten-thirty."

While Esme thanked him, Bella looked up at her cousin, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. Her eyes began to prickle and Emmett noticed the glassy look in her eyes.

"Hey now, Cuz, don't you start crying. You are a great physical therapist and you got this job on your own talent."

Bella didn't say anything and instead launched herself at her cousin, or "Cuz" as he called her, and wrapped her arms around her waist, mindful of his coffee.

"Thank you, Em…thank you so much," Bella whispered.

"No problem, kid. Now get going. Plenty for you to see and do today," Emmett said with a smile.

Bella felt like she didn't see Emmett again until hours later. Esme took her on a tour of the facility, showing her all of the tools and areas that she would have at her disposal, including the expansive pool and water area. Bella had fidgeted nervously the entire time they were in there. She would have to tell Esme about her swimming capabilities soon. When she saw Emmett again, it was during the office's closed lunch hour, and he was most definitely not alone. Bella had caught glimpses of the others throughout the day, but Esme didn't want to interrupt their sessions and promised Bella they would all meet at lunch. Plus, Bella had been holed up in Esme's office doing all sorts of paperwork for at least the past hour. When Bella entered the lounge, she saw two other men sitting with Emmett, and was surprised to see another woman.

"Hey, Bells, Esme! Howzit going so far?" Emmett said before taking another bite of his large wrap of some sort.

"Good," Bella said with a smile, taking a seat next to Emmett. He tossed her another wrap as Esme placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think Bella is going to fit in perfectly here," Esme said with a broad smile. "Emmett, will you introduce Bella? I have some paperwork to file and have to call Carlisle."

"Sure thing, boss lady!" Emmett replied. "Make sure you eat something!"

Esme called out that she would as she disappeared around the corner, and soon Bella was left sitting at a round table with three expectant faces staring back at her. Luckily, the other female in the room broke the silence. She stuck her hand out eagerly with a wide smile.

"I'm Carmen Brandon," she said with a smile. "I don't actually work here, but I just thought I'd visit Eli during my lunch break today."

Bella decided that she was very pretty and definitely had an enthusiastic air about her. Carmen gestured to the equally good-looking man sitting next to her.

"This is my husband Eli Brandon. You'll be working with him."

Eli reached across the table and shook Bella's hand as well.

"It's great to meet both of you," Bella said, smiling at the ridiculously beautiful duo. She could also see the family resemblance between Eli and Alice Brandon. Alice's face was actually on a magazine Bella had seen out in the waiting room. It was crazy that they were siblings and again had Bella questioning just how big the world was.

"And let's not forget Jasper Whitlock here," Emmett said, nudging the brunette sitting at his side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," Jasper said, reaching his hand to shake hers. He had a Southern drawl and a crooked smile that made Bella think of the words "devilishly handsome". He would be exactly Angela's type if she weren't already married.

"You'll be shadowing Jasper here mostly, since Eli works primarily with the athletes from the University," Emmett explained. "You'll probably work with Jacob also for a little bit when he comes back."

"What about you, cuz?" Bella asked with a grin, adopting Emmett's local slang of a nickname for his cousin.

"Maybe once or twice. Esme wanted you to meet new people."

Just then, Esme came back into the office eating out of a container with salad in it.

"Bella, how do you feel about starting to shadow Jasper today?" Esme asked between bites of her salad.

"Oh, um…that would be great," Bella replied, suddenly a little nervous. She knew she was definitely qualified for the job, but always got nervous before trying something new.

"Well, all right, darlin'," Jasper said. "You'll get to meet Seth later this afternoon too. We'll be doing some work in the pool area."

"Um…sounds great!" Even to her own ears, Bella's reply sounded fake. Hopefully no one would notice.

The group finished the rest of their lunches in comfortable conversation. Carmen suggested that they all get together during the upcoming weekend, and Esme quickly jumped on board, saying they should have a welcoming party for Bella. Bella's cheeks blushed, but she agreed to the party. After all, she needed to get out and see more of the island and meet more people.

After lunch, the group went their separate ways, and Bella found herself standing nervously on the side of the pool.

"How…um…how deep is it?" Bella asked, hoping the slight tremble in her voice didn't give anything away.

Jasper's green eyes locked Bella in and she couldn't look away.

"You don't know how to swim do you?" he asked.

"I…um…"

"It's okay, darlin'," Jasper replied with a smile. "You don't have to be afraid to tell Esme or anything. She won't think any less of you for it."

Bella's cheeks felt like they were on fire as she nodded and looked down at her shoes.

"Most of the time, we don't even go in the deep end," Jasper continued on. "And the depths of the pool go from three and a half feet to nine feet."

Bella felt a hand on her shoulder, and it instantly put her at ease. When she looked up, Jasper was giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

All Bella could do was nod before the calm in the pool area was broken.

"Hey, Jazz! Where's the new P.T.?"

Bella turned to see a young kid come walking into the pool area. His eyes were excited and the grin on his face was welcoming. The smile on his lips seemed to grow as he stopped next to Jasper.

"Seth Kurihara," the boy said, sticking his hand out towards Bella. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Bella Swan," Bella replied. "And uh…likewise."

Seth smiled and bent down, starting to help Jasper prep the lane lines for the pool.

"Hey, you two going to be okay here for a bit? I'm gonna go meet Mrs. Lee out in the front," Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's cool, bro," Seth called, as he started to throw the lanes into the pool. Bella watched him for a bit, trying to make sure she was observing him right before she started to help.

"You're Emmett's cousin from Washington yeah?" Seth asked as he worked.

"Uh, yeah," Bella said, jumping in to join him.

"Must be a bit of a culture shock here, yeah?"

"I think 'a bit' is an understatement," Bella said with a chuckle, noting that Seth wasn't the only person she had met so far that ended each sentence with the word, "yeah". She decided it must be a Hawaii thing. "I'm not used to it being eighty degrees in January."

"Yeah, well, I think I'd die in weather colder than sixty," Seth said with a grunt as he pulled out the extra lane lines.

"I'm burning up here in the eighties."

The two laughed as they continued to set up the pool. Bella decided that Seth was a nice kid, very helpful and positive, willing to talk about anything. If she had been his age, she probably would've thought he was really cute too. He seemed like he were a part of, or would be a part of the popular crowd given how friendly he was. He also seemed to have a real passion to become a physical therapist one day. Seth explained that he was hoping to go to the mainland for college, and was hoping to go to a school in southern California since it was warmer.

"I hear it still gets pretty cold down there," Bella said as the two took a seat to wait for Jasper.

"Yeah, well, at least I can still go surfing in Los Angeles."

Bella gasped softly as unwelcomed memories filtered into her head, and she clenched her eyes shut, willing her breathing to stay calm.

"_We can head down to Los Angeles. I've got a friend in Huntington Beach."_

"_I promise, Bella. I'll teach you how to swim, and one day, how to surf."_

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Bella opened her eyes to find Seth looking at her worriedly.

"I…I'm fine…" Bella stuttered out. "I think the chlorine is getting to me or something. Giving me a headache."

"Oh," Seth replied. "Maybe you should take a break or something yeah? I'll tell Jasper where you went. You can come back when you feel better."

"I think that's a good idea," Bella replied.

As she made a hasty retreat to the bathroom, she willed away images of crazy bronze hair and green eyes.

_**~***** ALOHA 'OE *****~**_

"So…how was your first week of work? How's Hawaii? And I can't believe you are only calling me now! Emails and texts aren't gonna cut it, kid!"

"Sorry, mom," Bella said with a sigh, curling up in the corner of her couch so she could look out the large picture window.

The view at night was just as stunning as it was during the day. The only thing that wasn't visible anymore was Diamond Head, but Bella loved the lights of Waikiki and the rest of the city. It made her think of jewels sparkling, or that rock song with the lyrics that talked about the city lights burning like a thousand miles of fire.

"Bella, I'm dying here, kid! C'mon, tell your momma something!"

"The view from the house is something else," Bella said, with almost a dreamy quality to her voice. "Mom, it's so different from Forks, but it's so beautiful at the same time. Like the perfect blend of natural beauty and cosmopolitan."

"And did you find out all the places to avoid and where the nearest hospitals and police stations are?"

"Yes…tell Daddy to stand down."

Renee sighed heavily. "Bella, you know we're just worried about you being so far away. Your father is trying to figure out if he knows anyone on the force out there."

"Is he really?" Bella exclaimed.

"You can't really blame him, Bells. His only daughter, his baby, his pride and joy, his little princess—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Bella said with a chuckle. "He's worried about his only child being way out here in the middle of the Pacific. We went over this before I left."

"All right," Renee said, chuckling along with her daughter. "Now, on to a more important topic. The boys, Bella. Have you met any cute Hawaiian boys yet?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She thought of Jasper, Eli, and Seth. All were obviously off limits for different reasons. During the party at the Cullens' house tomorrow, she was supposed to meet her other co-worker, Jacob Black, as well as some of Carlisle and Esme's friends.

"Not really, mom," Bella finally decided to answer. She wasn't so sure she really wanted to meet any boys any time soon.

"I just thought I'd ask, honey. Emmett's mom told me your co-workers are quite the lookers."

"Eli is married, Jasper is supposedly dating Alice Brandon, Seth isn't even legal, and I haven't met Jacob yet," Bella replied, a little irritated.

"All right, all right, I hear you, no more talk about boys. Did you look into a car yet?"

Bella and Renee chatted late into the evening. Emmett was taking Bella to look for a car on Sunday, and Renee caught her up on all the buzz around Forks…which wasn't much and didn't take long. Before they hung up, Renee made Bella promise to call again on Sunday so that she could speak to her father. The poor man was already fast asleep on his couch in front of the TV. Renee would wake him in a bit. After exchanging, "I love you" with each other, they hung up. While Bella was deciding what she could make or bring to Carlisle and Esme's house tomorrow, Renee sighed and buried her forehead in her hands. She had neglected to tell Bella the biggest bit of news in Forks.

"Was that Bells?"

"Oh, Jesus! Charlie, I didn't even know you were awake!" Renee said, her hand over her chest as if that would help her regulate her heartbeat.

"I'll talk to her on Sunday," Charlie said with a shrug, taking a seat in the chair next to hers. Charlie leaned his arms on the table in front of him, focusing on his fingers. Though he thought it was girlie, he knew he would need to put lotion on his hands. They were getting rough and cracked.

Renee leaned her chin in her hand and sighed quietly as she stared at the man she loved. She couldn't help but smile a little bit. He had the mustache for years because it made him look older than he was, and made him feel more authoritative. Bella loved it when she was a little girl, insisting that it tickled her face when Charlie would kiss her hello when he came home, and she would squeal with laughter as he rubbed his face against hers.

"Renee?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Renee said, her focus going back to her husband in the present. His hair and even his mustache were beginning to show a little grey in them now.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I just said I overheard your conversation with Bells."

"Uh huh…" Renee prompted him. She wondered if he was going to get all bent out of shape because Renee brought up boys. Bella really would always be Charlie's little princess, and he would never like the idea of Bella and boys. Well, even more so because of what happened all those years ago.

"You didn't mention the Masens," Charlie said quietly.

Renee's face blanched slightly. "Charlie…"

"I don't think I would've said anything either, but don't you think Bella should know?"

"She's just getting settled in out there, Charlie," Renee sighed. "I don't think she needs to know right now. She wants to move on from…_that_ and I just…I just don't want to bring up bad memories. She sounded so happy, Charlie."

Charlie sighed and nodded. Yes, he loved Renee with all of his heart, but the moment the hospital nurse placed that bundle in the little pink blanket in his arms, he knew there was something else in this world that took up just as much space in his heart as his wife. All he ever wanted, all he ever worked for in his life, was to provide for his family and for them to be happy. He especially wanted that for Bella.

"That's all I want for her," Charlie said softly. Renee stood and went behind Charlie, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his cheek softly.

"I know," Renee whispered. "Let's just let things settle down before we say anything to her. Elizabeth doesn't even know what she's going to do, which is yet another reason why I don't think we should say anything to Bella yet."

"All right, just as long as they don't go to Honolulu," Charlie grumbled.

"They won't," Renee said reassuringly. "Elizabeth knows he's there, Charlie, but…well, she doesn't think he'll ever forgive her, so she's never tried to approach him. You know her…as long as he's happy and healthy, she'll suffer through the pain without him."

Charlie sighed and didn't say anything. Elizabeth Masen had come a long way, but Charlie couldn't believe how strong she had proven herself to be in the past years. Lord knew he would never survive it if Bella disappeared from his life.

_**~***** ALOHA 'OE *****~**_

"Oh, Bella! You didn't have to make anything!" Esme exclaimed, taking the platter of chocolate chip cookies.

Bella blushed a little and shrugged. "I was taught never to go to a party empty handed."

"Well, thank you, dear. I'm sure they are going to be delicious," Esme said with a smile before she went on to greet Emmett and Rosalie.

Their house was simply amazing. Actually, it was more of a mansion, Bella thought. It was in an area Emmett called, "Hawaii Kai", and right on the beach. Bella could see floor to ceiling glass doors and windows that let in the natural light and the interior design was very earthy and nature driven. She liked it immediately. Through the glass doors in the back, Bella saw a large pool and people sitting and standing in the shade that surrounded the area.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I go swimming now?"

Bella was surprised by the young girl who came running out of nowhere and was now tugging on the hem of Esme's shorts. Esme grinned down at her daughter.

"Caroline, did you see that your Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em are here?"

Caroline squealed and Bella couldn't help but smile as the young girl launched herself at Rosalie.

"Aunty Rosie!"

Rosalie laughed as she scooped up Caroline and hugged her tightly.

"How are you, Care Bear? How's school?"

"It's so good, Aunty! I'm having so much fun!"

"What about me, squirt? Don't I get a hug too?" Emmett said with a smile.

Caroline let out another squeal as she wiggled out of Rosalie's arms and into Emmett's. Esme leaned to whisper in Bella's ear.

"My daughter's quite the handful isn't she? She adores Rose and your cousin to pieces."

Bella smiled and nodded as she watched Caroline explain in great detail, with hand gestures, about a game she learned at school.

"Care Bear," Emmett said when her story was finished, "I want to introduce you to someone. This is my cousin Bella. She just moved here from Washington. You can call her Aunty Bella."

Emmett put Caroline down and she immediately scurried over to Bella and hugged her around the waist before looking up at her.

"Do you swim, Aunty Bella?"

It was then that Bella remembered that Caroline was decked out in a little pink, flowery bathing suit.

"Um…I didn't bring a suit. I can watch you though."

Caroline's lips formed into a pout, and Bella instantly felt bad, but Seth saved her.

"Don't pout, Care Bear. I'll go swimming with you!" Seth said with a big smile.

Bella immediately averted her eyes from a shirtless Seth. That kid was just too muscular and cute to be seventeen. Caroline and Seth scampered off, saying they were also going to grab Bree. Bella smirked when Seth blushed at the mention of Bree's name. She could tell that Seth had a crush on her just from the last couple of days. Bella couldn't help but wonder about how long that had been going on.

"Bella," Esme said, getting her attention, "Why don't we head outside and I'll introduce you to Carlisle and some of his friends."

It was a small gathering just as Bella had been promised. Eli and Carmen were there, as well as Jasper, Seth, and Bree. There was no infamous Alice Brandon, which Emmett brought up, but was quickly silenced by an elbow to his gut from Rosalie. Bella felt a little bad when Jasper looked saddened by that. He didn't speak of Alice often, but when he did, Bella could tell that he was deeply in love. She made a mental note to tell Emmett to knock it off. She was also told that the other P.T. she had yet to meet, Jacob Black, wasn't able to make it that day. He was stuck on the East Coast due to some bad weather, and she would most likely meet him on Tuesday.

"Carlisle, dear, this is Bella Swan, the new P.T. that I hired," Esme said, guiding Bella to a stop in front of a rather tall and quite handsome man. He reached out his hand and leaned in to kiss Bella's cheek, a custom she was becoming more comfortable with since she realized it was quite the common greeting in Honolulu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," Carlisle said. Bella noticed he was quite tall, with blonde hair and kind blue eyes like his sister Rosalie, though his hair was darker.

"Likewise," Bella replied.

"So how are you liking it here so far? You've only been in the islands for a week correct?"

Bella nodded, and she and Carlisle chatted about her move to Honolulu and her time at the office while Esme excused herself to check on the food. Carlisle was a very genuine, kind, and nice man from what Bella could tell, and she decided that it must run in the family, considering what a close friend Rosalie had already become in the past week. The two watched as Caroline, Seth, and Bree splashed around in the pool, and Bella mentally berated herself over the fact that Caroline could swim and she couldn't. Luckily, Carlisle saved her from her self-depreciating thoughts.

"Bella, let me introduce you to a co-worker of mine. He works in the same office as I do. He just took over for one of the other dentists that retired. This is Mike Newton. He was down body surfing on the beach. Mike, this is Bella Swan, Esme's newest physical therapist."

Bella felt like she had been struck dumb. She had been pretty sure that her mouth was hanging open just a bit and her eyes were wide. Standing before her was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life. Not that Dean nor _he_ were unattractive, but this Mike Newton…he was _very_ good looking. Tall (_really _tall), muscular, piercing blue eyes, a dimpled smile, and he was shirtless…Bella couldn't believe this guy was a dentist!

"I would give you a hug, but I'm kind of all wet," Mike said with a grin, and snapped Bella out of her ogling. Her face immediately felt hot and she knew she was blushing.

Mike reached out and took Bella's hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"I hope we can talk more later after I dry off. It was a definite pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bella."

"Uh, um…you too, Mike," Bella finally stuttered out. She was so embarrassed, and felt like she had just made a fool out of herself.

Carlisle chuckled quietly beside her. "Mike has that affect on a lot of women. You should see how many female patients we have coming to our office now."

Bella felt like her cheeks got even warmer, especially having been caught drooling over Carlisle's co-worker. Carlisle patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, Bella. Mike is a good guy. Can I get you something to drink? Water? Beer? Soda?"

"Um…water. Water please," Bella replied, feeling like she finally got the power of speech back. Carlisle gave her a smile as he walked off to grab Bella some water. Rosalie quickly filled his vacant spot next to her.

"So I saw that you met Dr. Michael Newton," Rosalie whispered with a wiggle of her eyebrows, a move that was very reminiscent of Emmett.

Bella felt like her blush was never going to go away. Hopefully she could pass it off as sunburn for the time being.

"Briefly," Bella replied quietly.

"And…" Rosalie drew out, a knowing smile on her face.

Bella's face broke out into a wide grin. "He's really hot."

Rosalie let out a small squeal. "He is! And he's really nice, Bella! Just wait until you get to talk to him. I think you'll really like him."

Bella knew that she had previously resolved to not get back into a relationship so soon, but she reasoned that there was no harm in getting to know a guy. Especially if that guy was Mike Newton.

It was a while before Bella was able to talk to Mike again. She, Rosalie, and Carmen all shared small squeals over Mike Newton, while Bella sat at the pool's edge, in the shallow end, at Caroline's request so the little girl could show her the little tricks and turns she knew how to do. Bella decided that along with starting over here in Honolulu, she was also going to learn how to swim at some point.

When it was time to eat, Caroline dragged Bella to sit next to her, and the small girl proceeded to inform Bella about all of the food that was on her plate.

"Kalua pig, rice, Chinese chicken salad, mac salad, mochiko chicken, kal-bi, and ahi poke," Caroline said, pointing to all the different small servings of food Bella had on her plate. Bella couldn't wait to try it all.

Caroline had also dragged Seth to sit on her other side, as well as Bree, and Bella laughed and chatted with the kids as they ate. Seth and Bree were both a little surprised that Bella liked the ahi poke so much, but Bella explained that she had really come to like sushi while living in Seattle. The two teens proceeded to give Bella the lowdown on all the best sushi places in Honolulu.

After lunch, Bella found herself enjoying a beer and chatting with Carlisle and Esme, as well as Paul and Rachel Kurihara, Seth's parents. Paul was also a dentist and had been friends with Carlisle for a long time. Rachel, Bella found out, was a principal at Seth's school.

"So, Bella," Paul asked, "Tell us how you decided to go into the field of physical therapy."

Bella swallowed heavily at the question. She knew why she had decided to going into the field, or least, what was the motivation behind that, but she definitely wasn't willing to drag up those memories. She took a long pull of her beer before she answered.

"I was clumsy as a kid. I, uh, broke my leg pretty badly once and it required that I go to P.T. So uh, that was where I became interested and I guess the rest is history as they say!" Bella finished with a nervous chuckle. She hoped that she had been able to tell that story convincingly enough.

"I broke my leg in high school," Rachel said. "That cast was awful."

Bella just nodded, with a small smile, trying not to see her own memories in her head.

"Have you ever thought about being a physical therapist in the school setting?" Rachel asked, thankfully changing the subject. "Some special education students need that type of therapy and schools may hire you part time."

"You're not trying to steal my new hire are you, Rachel?" Esme said with a laugh.

"Of course not!"

As the adults chuckled and talked about Seth's upcoming college decision, Bella slipped away to spend some time relaxing in the shade. If she wasn't careful, she really was going to get a nasty sunburn. Bella found an empty table and chairs and plopped herself down. She closed her eyes as she took a sip of her beer, a local brew she hadn't seen before called, Kona Longboard, and sighed happily.

"Comfy?"

Bella's eyes shot open, and she was greeted with a now clothed Mike Newton standing in front of her smiling.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure, sure," Bella said gesturing towards the empty chair, trying not to act like such an incompetent fool this time.

"Cheers," Mike said, as he held his beer bottle up to Bella's to clink as he took a seat.

"Cheers," Bella replied quietly as their bottles clinked. She took a timid sip, trying to remain calm, and also trying hard to not stare at Mike too much.

"So, Bella, I hear you're from Washington," Mike said after finishing his own sip of beer.

"I am. Where are you from?" Bella asked, quickly changing the subject. She felt like she had talked Washington to death for the day amongst the other guests at the party. Caroline alone had exhausted her with non-stop questioning about her former home.

"Good ole San Diego, California. La Jolla to be exact," Mike answered with a grin.

"La Jolla," Bella repeated. "Can't say that I've ever heard of it."

"It's north of Downtown San Diego. Right on the beach," Mike said with a fond smile. "I did a lot of surfing growing up."

"You must fit right in here," Bella said with a nervous chuckle, as she tried not to think too much about surfing and Southern California.

Bella listened and contributed her own bits and pieces about her life as she and Mike continued to talk. Not only was he incredibly good looking, but he was just…well, amazing. He had young nephews and nieces back in San Diego that he adored. His favorite patients at the dentists' office were the children since they reminded him of his family. He liked to read, listen to music, and watch movies. He liked to experiment with new recipes when he found them. If there was anything that Bella thought was his downfall, it was that he was into surfing…but Bella didn't think it was fair to hold that against him. Mike didn't know about _him_. Bella shared her own stories and was pleased that she and Mike had so much in common. Plus, he seemed genuinely into her.

"So…I know you've only been here a week," Mike started, as he reached and scratched the back of his head. "But I was wondering if you would like to get together and um, hang out next week?"

"Hang out?" Bella squeaked out, trying not to get too excited.

"Uh, yeah…" Mike replied. Bella saw that his cheeks were a little pinker than they had been, and she knew it wasn't from the sun.

"I'd like that a lot, Mike."

They agreed upon the upcoming Wednesday, and Bella was barely able to contain her excitement as she and Mike switched cell phones and programmed their numbers in each other's mobile devices. She couldn't wait to call Angela. Hopefully Rosalie and Emmett would be okay with that too. Mike Newton of San Diego, well, La Jolla, California, was definitely something else. Bella could tell that meeting him was going to lead to something important.

That night as she lay in bed, after spending well over an hour squealing on the phone with Angela, Bella couldn't help but think about the last time that she felt like this.

_**~***** ALOHA 'OE *****~**_

_**Age 14**_

Angela was in full on flirt mode with Ben, so Bella decided to go outside and get some air. The party had died down somewhat, though there were still couples scattered here and there. Bella was grateful when she found that the patio was empty and she went and perched herself on the railing, turning so her back could lean against a pole and so that she could still see inside the house. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Angela perched on Ben's lap smiling and laughing sweetly at something he had been sharing just with her.

"What are you smiling at?"

Bella let out a squeak of surprise and managed to keep her startled body from falling over into the bushes. Her cheeks burned when she realized just how embarrassing that could have been. There, leaning against the wall of the house, unseen from the inside, was the boy with the wild hair and green eyes. Even in the darkness they seemed to pierce straight through Bella and hold her there. It was Edward Masen.

"Um…n-nothing," Bella stammered out.

Bella watched, wide-eyed, as he pushed his long and lean body off the wall and walked towards her. She turned her body so that she could face him and the house, her legs were now dangling and she swung them back and forth slowly. Edward leaned his left shoulder against the pole Bella had just had her back against and smirked at her. She couldn't believe that he wanted to talk to her! Bella hoped she would have something exciting to tell Angela later. Her insides were beginning to flutter nervously and her heart rate was climbing.

"You must be smiling about something. I can't read your mind, so why won't you tell me?" Edward asked.

Bella could feel her heart racing from the closeness of Edward's body and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. In all of her fourteen years, no other boy had ever shown an interest in her like this. No boy had ever stood so close like this.

"Come on," Edward said after a while, and Bella realized she now smelled cigarette smoke.

"You're not old enough to smoke that!" Bella suddenly blurted out, looking up to see Edward with a cigarette in his mouth.

Edward smirked again, and took a long drag of his cigarette before taking it in his hand.

"How do you know?" he asked, the smirk still in place.

"You don't look eighteen," Bella said, her eyes narrowed and looking Edward up and down.

Edward let out a chuckle. "What's your name?"

"Bella…Bella Swan," she replied, unable to now take her eyes off of Edward.

"Ah…" he drew out, before he dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with his foot. "The police chief's daughter."

"Scared of getting caught out here smoking with me?"

"Something like that," Edward said with a smile.

"You didn't tell me your name," Bella said, even though she already knew it.

She noticed Edward was now looking towards the dark side of the house where he had just come from. He sighed heavily.

"Edward…Edward Masen."

It finally dawned on Bella where she had heard that name before. Of course, she thought to herself. The whole town had been talking about it for weeks now.

"Oh, like-"

"He's my father," Edward cut her off, his voice had been laced with something Bella thought was anger. It made her a little frightened, and embarrassed. Of course Edward had to have heard the stories going around town. She felt horrible for bringing it up. Edward must've noticed.

"Sorry," He said, "My father and I aren't very close nor are we on the best of terms."

"Oh…" Bella said quietly. She didn't know what else there was to say.

Despite the fact that she knew whom his father was and the stories that followed him, Bella still found stomach in knots and her heart hammering away in her chest. Edward had just moved to Forks, and the town was alive with gossip as to why his family had come here. Bella wasn't sure what story, if any, was true. She decided to change the subject and steer them away from the topic of fathers.

Lord knows her father probably wouldn't approve of her hanging around with Edward Masen while he smoked a cigarette.

"I've seen you in the coffee shop in Port Angeles," Bella said quickly.

Edward chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Bella took notice of how well the shirt stretched across his body and the way it fit him. It was definitely a nice look.

"I work there," was Edward's simple reply.

"How old are you?" Bella asked. She mentally cringed. She would need to get tips on flirting from Angela later.

"I'm sixteen. Anything else you want to know about me, Bella Swan?"

Bella bit her lip as her cheeks blushed. She had no idea what to say to Edward or why he was talking to her. She couldn't believe that he was sixteen. He was way too good looking to be so young, sort of like that guy who played Clark Kent on that Superman show on TV. Ugh…she really needed to ask Angela how to flirt!

"Um…what's your favorite color?" Bella blurted out.

Edward chuckled and it made Bella's chest feel warm. He had a beautiful laugh.

"Well," He said, as he moved to stand in front of her. "Normally I would say grey or black."

Bella's breath hitched as he leaned forward and braced his arms on either side of her body. Her knees were mere inches away from his body, and he leaned forward, their faces so close Bella could feel his soft breaths on her lips.

"I think tonight my favorite colors are brown and…pink."

Bella felt her forehead crinkle in confusion.

"Pink?" she asked.

She gasped when Edward raised his hand and his fingertips barely brushed over the apple of her cheek.

"You're damn cute when you blush, and you've got the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen."

Bella's breath stuttered in her throat and she felt like she was either going to have a heart attack or her heart was going to burst from her chest. Edward's green eyes bore into hers, before his gaze dropped to her lips.

"Have you ever been kissed, Bella?" Edward whispered, his voice barely audible.

"N-n-no," Bella stuttered softly.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?" Edward asked, his face moving even closer towards hers. They were only an inch apart now.

"Yes…" Bella barely breathed.

She closed her eyes as she felt Edward's lips ghost gently over hers, before she felt them press softly and fully against her own. Her entire body felt like it was shaking, from what she didn't know, but this kiss…this kiss was amazing, and even better than Bella had ever imagined her first kiss would go. Both Edward and Bella were both so caught up in their innocent kiss, that neither heard the patio door open until that person spoke.

"Hey, Masen man, we gotta split. Cops are on their way."

That certainly got both of their attention and Edward pulled away, and caught Bella when she wobbled. She saw a blonde boy and a girl with red hair standing there that she didn't recognize.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go!" the boy said, disappearing into the dark on the side of the house and into the woods, presumably towards where everyone had parked their cars before walking up to Ben's house. The red head followed, giving Bella a look that made her feel extremely small.

Edward helped Bella to her feet and ran a hand through his hair. He took her small hand in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Bella felt like she was going to faint from the gesture she had only seen in movies and read about in books. Edward smiled and she noticed it was a little crooked, but devastatingly beautiful on his face.

"Until we meet again…Bella," he said quietly. He gave her hand a squeeze and disappeared into the darkness.

Bella was standing there in a daze when Angela hurried out onto the patio to find Bella. Angela grabbed Bella and tugged her back inside and towards the hallway where Ben said his bedroom was. She didn't even notice that there was no one else there, and didn't squeak in surprise when all of the lights went out.

"Everyone is out. Ben is going to pretend to have been asleep when the cops get here. Thank goodness most of the mess from the party was already cleaned up," Angela said, plopping the two of them onto Ben's bed.

That was when Bella seemed to break out of her daze.

"What, Ang?"

Angela smirked knowingly at Bella.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong…" Angela said slowly with a smile. "But did I just see you out on the patio receiving your first kiss from Edward Masen?"

With every word Angela said, her voice went up and octave until she was practically squealing. A wide grin spread across Bella's face, and she nodded. Angela squealed loudly and tackled Bella to the bed in a hug.

"You have to tell me everything!"

Bella let out a dreamy sigh before she began the retelling of her time out on the patio. Ben came by and told them to be quiet since the police were coming. The girls nodded and giggled, whispering back and forth to each other until Ben told them that the coast was clear. Bella couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night, and she just knew that meeting Edward Masen was going to play an important role in her life.

**Well? Yes? No? We learned quite a bit more about Bella's past didn't we? Plus, we've finally met Edward Masen. And Mike Newton, heartthrob and good guy? Yup…sure looks like it. Don't hate! In case you didn't look at the blog, I picture Chris Hemsworth, and he is a babe. I mean, have you **_**seen**_** "THOR"? O_o **

**Anyway, I'm all ears for theories and observations. There are hints I've thrown out there, and I've dropped a big one already…I'm just saying :-D My fic rec is for my dear friend sherryola, and her story "Seeing Bella". If you're not reading it, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? (and yes, I'm using shouty letters at you). Get on it! One of my most favorite Charlie's that I have ever read.**

**http: / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6579398/1/**

**So…on that note. Can't wait to hear what you all think, good or bad, pretty please? Next update on Friday!**


	4. Ch3: A Twist In My Story

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's character**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Special early update because it's "Breaking Dawn" week! LOL, like anyone will be reading FanFic on Friday…**

**Anyway, check out the blog for pictures of the characters and the places in Hawaii that I send them to. BTW, Goma Tei is one of my all-time favorite places to eat in Honolulu. I wonder where Bella is going to end up eating at in this chapter… :-P**

**http: / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Special thanks as always to my wonderful beta and friend eternally_addicted. She keeps all of my nonsense in check and makes sure everything makes sense. :-D**

_**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story**_

_**It's time I open up, and let your love right through me**_

_**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story**_

_**It's time I open up, and let your love right through me**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you see your life in someone else's eyes**_

_**That's what you get, that's what you get**_

_**- Secondhand Serenade, "A Twist In My Story"**_

Chapter 3: A Twist In My Story

_**Age 25**_

"So I heard you have a date tomorrow?"

Bella was so startled by Jasper's question she dropped the bunch of clean towels she had just folded.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"Was I not supposed to know?" Jasper asked as he bent down to help.

"I…I just don't want to make a big deal out of it," Bella said, her cheeks coloring. They were always the thing that gave away how she was really feeling.

"Didn't mean to embarrass you, darlin'. Mike's a good guy, and you're a nice girl. I don't think you have anything to be worried about."

Bella paused what she was doing and looked up at Jasper for moment, there was a question that had been lingering in her mind since she met him.

"Sometimes you speak with an accent," Bella prompted.

Jasper threw her a crooked grin. "Sometimes I do. I was born in Texas. Lived there until I was seven. My dad was in the army so we moved a few times. Lived in Virginia, California, and Okinawa before we Whitlocks found ourselves here in Honolulu. I decided to stay after graduation since I liked it so much. My dad finally retired and my parents are back in Texas."

"Wow…" was all Bella could say. Before coming here, the furthest she had moved from home had been Seattle. Jasper Whitlock had seen more of the world than Bella could even dream of right now.

"Yeah. It kind of sucked moving so much, but I'll never forget the things I got to see because of it. Washington D.C. is beautiful, then you have California which is special in its own right, and then there's Okinawa. You know, Okinawa is pretty similar to Hawaii."

"Really?" Bella asked. The only things she really knew about Okinawa were what she had seen in _The Karate Kid: Part II_, and that had been filmed on Oahu.

Jasper nodded. "Same type of weather, except more typhoons and stuff. There are a lot of sugar cane fields, and the beaches are pretty gorgeous. Say, have you been around the island yet?"

"No," Bella replied, shaking her head. She didn't want to point out that she had read that it was actually impossible to go around the island of Oahu.

"Maybe Mike can take you," Jasper said with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes and punched Jasper playfully. The two continued to joke and laugh as they cleaned up the towels. Jasper had a way of putting her at ease, and Bella liked being around him.

It was almost lunch time and Bella was told that Jacob Black would be here today. She had yet to see him, which surprised her, but then again, Esme's facilities were quite large, and she had been with Jasper all morning. It had been decided that Bella would start working with her own clients the following week.

"You ready to eat lunch?" Bella asked as they put the towels away.

Jasper nodded. "I'll meet you there. I gotta make a call to Alice real quick. She had night shoots tonight and she's over in England now. This twelve hour time difference is kind of killer."

Bella was shocked since she could count the number of times that Jasper had ever mentioned Alice to her on one hand, but she just nodded with a smile and let Jasper be. She was really starting to wonder about Alice and Jasper. Even Eli, Alice's own brother didn't think they were dating, but Carmen was always quick to point out that it was a possibility. Alice was an incredibly popular model turned actress, and she had always stated in interviews that she didn't discuss her personal life. Bella wasn't sure, but Jasper was a good guy in her book, so she really hoped that he wasn't crazy.

When Bella entered the break room, she saw that there was only one other person there, and he had his back to her. She didn't recognize him, so she reasoned that this must be the infamous Jacob Black.

"Hi," Bella said quietly.

She watched as he slowly turned around and leaned against the refrigerator. Bella couldn't help but wonder what they put in the water here. Everyone was freaking good-looking!

"Oh hey," he said with a smile. "My name is Jacob, Jacob Black. You must be, Isabella."

"Just Bella," she replied, as she walked forward and extended her hand.

Bella had made the definite decision that there must be something in the water either in this office or in Hawaii in general, because Jacob Black was also very good looking. She noticed that he was tall and she stood just below his chin. He was well muscled and had short dark hair, friendly eyes, and an even friendlier smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, just Bella," Jacob replied with a grin.

Bella felt her cheeks go red.

"Very cute," she muttered with an eye roll.

"I try," Jacob said with a shrug.

During lunch Bella found herself going through what seemed to be the same round of questions for the ten millionth time. She didn't roll her eyes or give sarcastic answers though. She knew it was just the territory that came with being the new kid on the block. However, Bella did find that Jacob was very easy to talk to, almost like she had known him forever once they had gotten the basic questions out of the way. He was cheerful and Bella described his smile as, "sweet" in her head. She almost blanched when he too said that he liked to go surfing and she glanced at his tan skin as he told her about his surfing session from this morning.

"If I had time I would've gone to Sunset," Jacob said as he finished his lunch. "I had to make do with a trip to Point Panic instead."

Bella had lost her appetite as soon as Jacob brought up surfing. She swallowed heavily and took a sip of her water. Her fingers twitched nervously as she thought about calling her therapist in Seattle. Bella usually checked in with her once in a while, and she realized that she hadn't talked to her therapist in quite some time. Her breathing exercises probably weren't going to cut it this time. Surfing wasn't something she necessarily thought was going to be a problem trigger for her, but Bella was clearly mistaken.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" Bella replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

Jacob gave her a smile. "I just asked if you were all finished with your lunch."

"Oh…yeah…yeah, I am," Bella said, her voice still shaky.

She had never bothered to look up information about surfing or…_him_ in all these years, but in a place where surfing was so popular, maybe she should.

The rest of the work day seemed to pass in a blur. Bella was thinking about Jacob Black, surfing, her date with Mike, _him_, her clients…her mind was running at a hundred miles an hour it seemed. Even Seth couldn't keep her attention with his high school drama and pinning for Bree, which Bella had finally gotten him to admit to after the welcome party. When it was time to head home, Bella was grateful. She apologized to Seth before leaving, promising she would give him some advice the next day. To her surprise, Jacob Black was waiting to walk her out to the parking structure. Bella had gotten a car on Sunday after the party at the Cullens' home…a cute little, Toyota Yaris, with four doors and excellent gas mileage. For being a used car, it was in fine condition, and Bella liked the unique metallic light green color that it had. It made her car stand out from the rest of the numerous Toyotas she saw on the roads and in parking lots.

"Heading home?" Jacob asked, as Bella tugged her bag over her shoulder.

"Yup," Bella said, popping the "p" sound. Emmett had already headed out, and she, Jacob, and Esme were the last in the office.

As Bella and Jacob entered the waiting room in the front of the office, Jacob spoke.

"So, uh, Bella…I was wondering-"

Jacob never got to finish his sentence though. The front door of the office was wrenched open with a squeal and little Caroline Cullen came racing through the doors. Bella was slightly alarmed at the sight and was barely ready when Caroline launched herself at her.

"Daddy's trying to catch me!" Caroline squealed.

"Oh…okay…." Bella said, a little uncomfortably. Jacob could see the discomfort on her face and her struggle to hold on to Caroline.

"Care Bear," Jacob said, "I haven't seen you in forever! Don't I get a hug?"

"Jake!" Caroline squealed, squirming out of Bella's arms.

Bella put the little girl down and she was promptly swept up by Jacob in a fit of giggles. Bella couldn't help but admire how Jacob was with the little girl and she turned when she heard the front door of the office open. She had expected to see Carlisle, but was stunned to find that Mike was also with him.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said with a knowing smile as he passed by, presumably to go pull his daughter off of Jacob and pickup his wife. Bella gave him a little wave, but she was too distracted by Mike. He had let his stubble grow out a little more since Saturday, and Bella found that it was an extremely good look on him.

"Hi, Bella," Mike said softly with a smile. She walked closer and blushed furiously when Mike bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hi…" Bella replied shyly. "Don't um, take this the wrong way, but…what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd surprise you," Mike said, and from behind his back produced a beautiful single white rose. "And, I wanted to tell you that I can't wait for our date tomorrow night."

Bella gasped, and could barely form the words, "Oh wow…"

She took the delicate looking flower from Mike, and she couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across her face. Bella had forgotten what it was like to giddy over something so simple as flowers, and what it was like to just look forward to spending time with someone. She looked up into Mike's deep blue eyes.

"Thank you so much, Mike. I love it," Bella said as she clutched the flower to her chest.

Mike smiled.

"You're welcome, Bella. Can I walk you out to your car?"

"Oh sure, thank you," Bella replied. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement from the attention Mike was giving her, and they grew even more red when she remembered that Jacob, Carlisle, Caroline, and Esme were around.

When Bella turned around she saw that Jacob was still standing there talking to Carlisle and still holding Caroline in his arms. When his dark eyes found Bella's, she gave him a smile and a small wave before she turned and left with Mike. What she didn't see was the glare that Jacob gave to Mike, and the one Mike gave back in return.

* * *

><p>"So, you like ramen right?" Mike asked as he drove them toward their dinner destination.<p>

Bella nodded as she played with the hem of her dress. Rosalie had helped Bella pick out what she should wear for her date with Mike, and Rosalie had picked out a cute purple dress and a grey cardigan. With the weather turning windy and drizzly, Bella added black Capri length tights underneath her dress. Rosalie also let her borrow a pair of black ballet flats. She kept her hair and make-up simple since they were just going to dinner and a movie, and Bella had to admit that she felt very pretty…prettier than she had in a long time.

Emmett had been nervous when they were waiting for Mike to pick up Bella. He didn't know the whole story of what had happened to Bella in Forks all those years ago, and his father told him it wasn't his business to snoop either. All Emmett knew was that Bella had been hurt badly by a guy, and her last relationship with that Dean fellow didn't exactly work out either. He was nervous about Mike, and he was acting almost like a nervous father waiting for his teenage daughter to go out on her first date. Rosalie had elbowed him in the gut to make him calm down, and had dragged him upstairs when Mike arrived. Bella was already a blushing mess and Rosalie just knew Emmett would make it even worse.

Mike had been nothing but a gentleman when he picked up Bella. He said a brief hello to Emmett and Rosalie, before he offered Bella another white rose. She had looked up the meaning of white roses last night on the Internet when she came home from work, and the meaning, _"I'm worthy of you"_ was what had really stuck out to her. Bella had to literally bite her tongue to keep herself from squealing. Plus, Mike looked so very handsome in a white button down shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows, and a very nice fitting pair of jeans. His face was scruffy still, but Bella found she really liked it. To add to his gentlemanly status, Mike had held Bella's door open for her and offered his hand to help her climb into his large, black, Acura MDX.

"So what part of the island are we on?" Bella asked quietly. She had a feeling that they were close to her workplace, but she wasn't sure. She hated to admit that she needed to use a GPS system to get around.

"Well, we're still in Honolulu," Mike said with a grin. "But we're heading down to Ward Center."

"Oh…Ward like, near the office?"

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, your office is up the street."

Mike parked in an open aired lot and Bella spied the words, "Ward 16 Theatres" in big, red letters. After helping Bella out of the car, Mike led the way towards their dinner destination. Bella looked around as they walked, noticing all of the different restaurants and coffee places. They headed into an indoors part of a building across the street from the parking lot and stopped in front of a place called, "Goma Tei."

"This is the place," Mike said, holding the door open for Bella.

Bella took a deep breath and her mouth practically watered. She and Angela had discovered some great noodle places in Seattle, and Bell had a good feeling about this place as well. After being seated at a table near the back, Mike suggested that Bella try the "tan tan" broth first, describing it as being like a spicy miso-based broth. Their waiter brought a small bowl out for Bella to try and she definitely liked it. Both she and Mike ended up ordering the Char Siu Tan Tan Ramen. Of course, as they waited for their food, they talked and got to know each other a little more.

"So…what made you want to move out here to Hawaii?" Bella asked. This was a question that actually hadn't come up when they first met. She really wanted to hear Mike's reason before she shared her own. In fact, she wanted to hear all about Mike's past first before she shared any of her own.

Mike finished chewing slowly and took a sip of his water.

"Well, believe it or not, it was because of a girl."

Bella felt the blood slightly drain from her face, but Mike was quick to continue.

"It's not like how you think. I moved out here to…well, to escape the memory of a girl. I thought she was _the_ girl, but I was wrong."

"Oh…" Bella said quietly. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Bella also wasn't sure if she could really hear the rest of Mike's story. It already sounded quite similar to something she had done herself.

"No, I'm sorry," Mike replied. "That's not the kind of story a girl wants to hear on a first date."

"It's okay. I…I actually understand if you want to talk about it."

Mike chuckled and took a sip of his drink. When he put his glass down, he had a smile on his face.

"You actually want to hear me talk about the girl who broke my heart and why I haven't really dated since?"

"If it makes you feel better, then sure."

"Are you sure you're a physical therapist and not just a therapist?" Mike asked playfully, one of his eyebrows raised.

Bella couldn't help but blush from his playful teasing. She took a sip of water herself to help cool herself down.

"Nope…I'm just a _licensed _P.T., but most of the time physical therapy isn't the only kind of therapy we do."

Mike nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Well…her name was Heidi Morrison. She was actually my high school sweetheart. Followed each other all the way through college at USC, and while she worked on her Master's in Public Health, I finished dentistry school. I figured when I finished school I would pop the question and ask her to marry me, and we'd move back to San Diego. What I didn't know, and what Heidi didn't tell me, was that she had been accepted to med school on the East Coast. John Hopkins University actually. She didn't tell me because she didn't think she would get in. I was upset and we fought about it for days. In the end, she had to choose between me and med school…and she chose school."

"Mike, I'm so sorry," Bella said quietly. She didn't really know what else to say to that. That just flat out sucked.

"Funnily enough, you two sort of look alike. Big brown eyes, brown hair...guess I have a thing for brunettes."

Bella definitely didn't know what to say to that so she stayed quiet. Fortunately, Mike changed the subject, and continued his story.

"Anyway, a buddy of mine I met in L.A., named Eric, lives out here, and Carlisle is actually his dentist. He told me about Carlisle's partner retiring soon, so I made contact with Carlisle and now here I am."

"Those Cullens sure are something else," Bella said, changing the subject.

"They are. Carlisle and Esme are great, and little Caroline is a doll."

Bella couldn't help but smile and nod. Mike liked working with children, and that was a trait that she found strangely attractive, especially since she couldn't even imagine having children of her own.

The two continued to talk about happier subjects. Bella asked about Mike's sister and his nieces and nephews. His sister had four kids, two of each, and Bella could barely wrap her head around the number. His older sister, Jane, and her husband Alec were both lawyers, though now with four kids under the age of six, Jane was now just a stay at home mother. Fortunately, Mike's father was retired and he helped her often with the kids. Bella was saddened to learn that Mike's mother had run out on them when Mike was five, but it made Bella respect Mr. Newton even more for raising a son like Mike, and a daughter like Jane, who sounded like she was phenomenal.

"Are you going home to visit any time soon?" Bella asked, as she sat back in her chair. Her ramen had been delicious.

"Maybe I'll take some time off later in the summer," Mike said with a shrug. "What about you? Heading home to Washington any time soon?"

"Are you voting me off the island already?" Bella asked playfully. She had just gotten here and didn't really want to think about Washington right now.

"Just wondering," Mike said through his chuckles. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to leave this place now that I've lived here for a while."

Bella just nodded. Honolulu was definitely different from Washington and its landscape was beautiful in different ways, but there was also a feeling that swirled around in her stomach and even her heart when she thought about her home in the islands. There was something special about it, and there was something special that was going to come from moving here. Bella had to believe that she really had moved on to something bigger and better and started fresh.

"Have you hit up any beaches yet?" Mike asked.

"No," Bella said, shaking her head quickly.

"I should have guessed from your lack of a tan."

"Hey!" Bella pouted. She kicked at Mike playfully when she saw he had a smile on his face. She sighed heavily after they both calmed down a bit.

"I don't like the water," she said quietly.

"You do realize you moved to an island in the middle of the Pacific."

"Doesn't mean I have to get in the water," Bella replied. She took a deep breath when she played back her tone of voice in her head.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh when Mike hadn't said anything. "It's just…I don't know how to swim. It's been a sore subject for a long time."

Bella's eyes were focused on her lap, and she jumped slightly when she felt Mike's hand on top of hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't apologize," Mike said quietly. "That's nothing to be upset or ashamed of."

Bella nodded and averted her eyes from Mike's. He had been so understanding, and Bella was starting to think that there really might be such a thing as the perfect guy. She noticed that the tiny restaurant was starting to get crowded and there seemed to be a big group of people waiting outside.

"We better go," she said. "Someone else probably wants our table."

Mike agreed and let Bella's deflection go for now. When they got outside, Mike pulled Bella to the side softly.

"How badly do you want to see the movie?" Mike asked.

Bella's brows furrowed. She was confused, especially since it was Mike's idea to see a movie, and he even picked the one they were going to watch.

"Um…is this a trick question?"

"I wanted to suggest…an alternative," Mike replied.

"Okay…"

Mike ran a hand through his hair, and gave Bella a small smile.

"I want to keep talking. I want to keep getting to know each other, Bella. We can't really do that if we're in a movie theatre."

Bella couldn't help but smile. While she knew that talking could take them down some paths she didn't especially want to revisit, Mike put her at ease, almost in the same way Jasper did, and she found that she wanted to tell him everything, and get to know him more as well. They had already covered the simple topics like favorite things when they had first met, but Bella agreed with Mike. She definitely wanted to get to know him better. A movie could wait.

"I'd like that," Bella replied.

Mike grinned, and he placed his hand at the small of Bella's back, guiding her forward, and back out towards the theatres. After asking Bella what she wanted, the two decided on coffee and dessert from Starbucks, and were seated outside, in an area that was hidden from the rain and fumes from cars. As they settled with their brownies and coffee, Mike picked up their conversation from dinner where it had left off.

"Is there a story behind you not knowing how to swim?"

Bella swallowed heavily.

"I never learned how when I was a kid. We don't really go swimming much in Forks. Mostly it just rains. Sometimes we went to the beach, but I never went in the water, and it never seemed like something important."

Mike nodded but said nothing. He knew that there was more to tell.

"We were at a party, out at a friend's parents' lake house. It was the end of the school year and my best friend Angela, and her now husband Ben said we should go. I didn't really want to go to a big party, but Angela convinced me it would be fun. All these people from school were there, and I…I got cornered on the boat dock by these girls who didn't like me. I…I ended up in the water. I almost drowned."

"You…you almost drowned?" Mike replied, clearly shocked.

Bella nodded sadly and tried not to let the memories overwhelm her.

"I…I was supposed to learn how to swim after that but…but I never did."

_He_ said that _he_ would teach her how to swim. _He _promised her. Bella clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Mike had shared his past with her. She figured it was fair that she did the same.

"Remember how you told me you thought that…that Heidi was the one?" Bella asked slowly.

She saw when Mike realized where Bella was going with this. Bella saw the change in his eyes and the compassion that was there now.

"I thought I found the one once too. _He_…_he_ was the one who saved me from drowning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 14<strong>_

Bella wrung her hands nervously as they trekked through the trees from the car. It was the end of summer and kids from all over the Olympic Peninsula were heading down to First Beach in La Push for a bonfire and party. Angela had driven them down there since Ben was already there, having spent the entire day surfing with some other friends.

"Will you relax, Bella?" Angela said as the noises from the beach became louder.

"What do I say to him, Ang?" Bella nearly whined.

It had been a few weeks since Ben's party where Edward Masen has kissed her. Since then, Bella hadn't seen him around Forks, and he wasn't working the two times she had been in Port Angeles and convinced her mother that they needed a caffeine and hot chocolate fix. Bella's little fourteen-year old heart was desperate to see him. He kissed her which meant he liked her (that was the conclusion she and Angela had come to), and he had told her, "until we meet again", which again, the two girls determined meant he liked Bella and wanted to meet her again.

"Just tell him hi and see where he goes from there," Angela replied with a smile. She was happy for her best friend. Other than a crush on Leonardo DiCaprio, Bella didn't really show an interest in boys at school.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks," Bella asked. She definitely knew she sounded whiney, but she needed reassurance from her best friend.

"Yes!" Angela said with a laugh. "Bella, after everything you told me about what happened at Ben's party, I would say that he definitely likes you."

"Okay…" Bella said with a shy smile.

When they got to the clearing between the trees that led down to the beach, Bella was shocked by how many people she saw. There were multiple bonfires burning, coolers and kegs spread out. Several people were sitting on the big logs that lined the beach, while others were lying on towels and mats, and there were even some people in the ocean that Bella could see. Bella shivered a bit. Even if it was summer, the water was still freezing.

"Let's go find, Ben," Angela said, linking her arm with Bella's and dragging her along.

Bella nodded and nervously followed. Several people said hi to Angela, and sort of just waved at Bella. She was certain a lot of people weren't all that comfortable with having the chief of police's daughter there, but at least no one was kicking her out. Angela and Ben had been officially dating since his party, and Bella was happy that her best friend was happy. Hopefully Bella would find some happiness herself that night.

As they passed the bonfire, Bella saw the blonde boy and red headed girl that Edward had left the party with. They were sitting with another girl that Bella thought looked like a supermodel. She turned away and looked at the sand beneath her feet when she saw that all three of them were staring at her with squinty eyes. Edward wasn't with them, and Bella didn't like the way they were looking at her. It made her nervous.

Ben smiled wide when Angela and Bella finally found him, and Bella was relieved to find someone that she knew other than Angela. Ben offered them both a drink, which Bella declined, and she let her eyes scan the crowd of people in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw couples just making out like there was no one else around. There were others who were drunkenly dancing around on the beach and stumbling over their own feet. She also saw some kids smoking, what they were smoking she wasn't sure, but Bella knew that her father would've grounded her for the rest of her life if he knew where she currently was. She suddenly understood why some of the people there had given her the looks that they had.

Her eyes glanced over towards the woods and that was when she spotted him. Edward was standing against a tree with his arms crossed. The orange glow from the bonfires cast shadows across his face, but Bella could still tell that it was him. Bella leaned over to whisper in Angela's ear.

"I see Edward."

Angela looked in the direction that Bella had inclined her head and saw Edward standing there, staring off into the fire. She gave Bella a nudge on the shoulder.

"Go get him, tiger."

Bella felt her face flush but she nodded. As she walked over, her fourteen-year old mind came up with all sorts of different scenarios. Would Edward be happy to see her? Would he kiss her? Would he wrap his arms around her and tell her he missed her? Would he ask for her phone number so that he could call her and they could go on dates? Bella gripped her hands together as she approached and she struggled to not look away when Edward finally noticed her walking towards him. She saw him straighten up his stance, but her heart fell a little when his face remained neutral.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said shyly.

"Hi," was all that Edward said back. His eyes raked over Bella's body from head to toe, and Bella felt like her cheeks were on fire and butterflies had taken flight in her stomach. When Edward didn't saying anything, Bella fidgeted and felt her heart begin to drop.

"So…um…I haven't seen you since Ben's party. How…how are you?" Bella had been barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

She watched as Edward's brows furrowed, and Bella suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone else cut her off.

"Here's your beer, baby."

Bella felt like she had been punched in the gut. She watched as Irina Petrosian, one of the most popular girls in the senior class at Forks High, wrapped her arm around Edward's waist seductively and handed him a beer.

"Thanks," Edward replied quietly, taking his eyes off of Bella.

Bella's fourteen-year old heart had felt like it had been broken into a thousand pieces when she watched as Irina leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Edward's lips. A kiss which he looked like he gladly accepted. Bella suddenly felt incredibly foolish, and she felt even smaller when Irina Petrosian's dark, perfectly made-up, eyes landed on her.

"Oh…" she drew out, a completely fake smile on her face. "You're Baby Swan right? What are you like, twelve? What are you doing here?"

"I…I…." Bella stuttered out, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Stating that she was actually fourteen didn't seem like it was going to matter.

"Baby," Irina said, practically purring and turning back to Edward. Her hand ran up and down his chest in a way that Bella assumed was sexy because Edward had a smile on his face. "Baby, this is the mousy little brunette James and Victoria said you were talking to at Ben Cheney's party a couple of weeks ago. You know, the party that you didn't remember anything from?"

Bella had to bite her tongue to keep from whimpering out loud. Irina's words were the last straw, and when she heard Edward say, "oh yeah", and nod his head, Bella knew that it was true, and all the hope and foolish ideas she had about a relationship with Edward crumbled. Edward didn't remember her at all. He didn't remember talking to her, and he didn't remember kissing her.

"I…I…I'm going to go," Bella said quickly.

She turned abruptly and had begun walking away quickly without looking back, but of course, that had to be the moment where her clumsiness decided to show up. Bella tripped over a stray tree root and was barely able to catch herself on her palms. She hissed in pain, knowing she had scraped them, and clenched her eyes shut when she felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes. The tears weren't quite from scraping her hands though. They were caused by the sound of Irina laughing behind her. Bella got to her feet and glanced behind her.

"Watch where you're going, Baby Swan. Maybe someday you'll be a graceful one," Irina managed to say through her cackling.

Bella felt her bottom lip tremble and her eyes well up. She couldn't help but look at Edward one more time, and she was only slightly relieved to see that he wasn't laughing, but staring at her in that intense way he had been when she first saw him in the coffee shop.

"Awwwww…" Irina continued. "Why don't you run along home, Baby Swan? Parties like these are no place for a baby."

Through her tears Bella scurried away, not looking back, and she hated that she could still hear Irina laughing. That had probably meant Edward was now laughing too. Angela and Ben had been watching the whole exchange from across the way, and Angela took off as soon as Bella started to stumble away. She had quickly caught Bella in her arms, and felt the tears on her neck almost immediately. Ben quickly steered the two girls away towards a more secluded area of the beach. Angela held Bella tightly as she cried and apologized profusely for encouraging Bella to go over there, and for convincing her to come to the party.

"He…he…he didn't even remember me!" Bella said through her sobs.

Ben grimaced and shifted from foot to foot as he listened to Bella sob quietly and tell Angela what had happened. He knew that this was likely a girl time moment of some sort, but he wasn't sure if his two cents would matter or not. Ben liked to go surfing on the weekends, and it was often the same crowd of guys and maybe a girl or two out there. Edward Masen was always there. Ben didn't really know him, but he had heard stories from some of the others, and he knew that Edward liked to hang out with James Hunter and Victoria Michaels. Those two were bad news, and had Ben known before tonight, that Bella had a crush on Edward, he would've said something earlier.

"Forget about him," Ben blurted out, intruding on Angela and Bella's girl time. Both girls turned to look up at him, Bella with watery eyes and Angela with a, _what the fuck are you doing_ look.

Ben ventured closer and put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Look, Bella, I know you really liked Edward, but he's not the guy for you."

"Ben…" Angela growled.

"No, Ang, I'm serious," Ben said. He focused his eyes on Bella. "Bella, you deserve a good guy. Not someone who is going to forget you. I know you don't want to hear it, but you're fourteen, almost fifteen and going to be starting high school. There will be other guys. Don't get hung up on this one. He's not a good guy, Bella."

Bella's brows furrowed. "What do you mean he's not a good guy?"

Ben sighed heavily, and he hoped Angela would still be dating him after this. He really, really liked Angela, and he thought that Bella was a good friend. He definitely wanted to stay in Angela's good graces, and he also wanted good things for her best friend.

"Look…you've heard the rumors about him," Ben said. "How he moved up here all mysteriously from California, no one really knows anything about him, blah blah…but Bella, I've been around the guy out on the waves. Something is seriously wrong with him and his parents. I've seen him out there with black eyes and bloody lips. I've seen him with bruises on his back and chest. I've seen him get plastered at parties and hooking up with other girls. I mean, rumor has it his father used to be some super successful lawyer or something who is addicted to cocaine and heroin. I wouldn't be surprised if he does the shit himself too. Bella, he's just not a good guy. Don't waste your tears over him."

Bella started to cry again after hearing Ben's words. She felt so foolish. She had heard the rumors herself, but she didn't want to believe them. She thought Edward had been so nice, and he kissed her for crying out loud! She thought first kisses meant something! As Bella continued to cry, Angela just glared at Ben.

"She has a right to know, Ang," Ben said quietly.

"Well maybe not on the same night that he rips her heart out," Angela hissed back.

Ben sighed. "I'm sorry, Angela."

Bella sniffled against Angela's shoulder. Was there really such a thing as a good guy? She then found herself questioning whether or not Edward Masen was_ really_ a bad guy. Everyone around town knew the rumors about his home life. It made Bella pity him, even if he didn't remember who she was. Plus, it wasn't really him that had said anything mean…it had been Irina.

The girls decided to call it a night, and Bella stayed pressed to Angela's side as they walked back to the car in the dark. Her mind and her heart were hurting, and she couldn't quite sort her thoughts and feelings out just yet. As they walked past a dark line of trees, Bella saw movement from the corner of her eye. She gasped and stopped in place when she saw Edward appear out of the woods, almost like some supernatural being. He stopped a few feet away from them.

"It's better this way," Edward said, keeping his eyes on Bella. He didn't say another word before he turned and walked back into the woods and the direction of the party. He disappeared almost as if he hadn't been there. If Bella had been alone, she had a feeling that she would have thought that she had been seeing and hearing things.

Bella glanced at Angela before turning back and staring blankly at the spot Edward had once been in. _What the heck did he mean by that?_ Bella wasn't the only one who had been thinking that. Angela was completely surprised and almost equally as confused as Bella by Edward Masen's cryptic words. After a few moments, Angela tugged on Bella's shoulders so that they could start walking again.

"Remember all of the rumors and what Ben said, Bella," Angela whispered. "Just forget about him."

Bella could help but think and hope that maybe Ben was wrong. Maybe Edward Masen wasn't really such a bad guy. Maybe he just needed the right girl and not someone as cruel as Irina Petrosian. Was there a chance that maybe, just maybe, he really did remember who she was? Bella's heart hurt now, but her mother always told her that people deserved a second look and a second chance. Bella decided that even though she was hurting now, she would find a way to give Edward Masen another look. Maybe there would even be a second chance.

**Well? Yes? No? I know, I know…what is going on right? What happened with Edward? Where **_**is **_**Edward? He's coming, I promise. In fact…I believe he's in chapter 4 :)**

**My fic rec this week is for my talented friend and beta eternally_addicted and my other buddy the talented My-Bella. They are going to start posting a new story tomorrow called, "Beneath the Surface"! LOL, they are also going to be in Hawaii a little bit, and their Edward is Sharkward! Be sure to check it out when it posts!**

**It just occurred to me that next week is Thanksgiving. I don't want to post that weekend…what day do you all think I should post next week? Also, any theories? Questions? Next chapter, we'll meet Edward…officially. I promise. :-D Until then.**


	5. Ch4: Chasing Pavements

**Disclaimer: Not mine…Just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Early update from me again due to Thanksgiving! OMG…can I just say, Booboo Stewart stole the entire movie for me. He played Seth perfectly. :-D Um, and yes, by now if you haven't figured it out, I have a mad crush on Booboo, and Seth is my favorite character from the books. :-P**

**Plenty of characters added on the blog. Be sure you check it out! Pictures of the characters and places have been updated.**

**http : / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Especially thankful to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She's the best and puts up with my constant plot changing and character adding, LOL. Love you, bb!**

_**Should I give up,**_

_**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere**_

_**Or would it be a waste**_

_**Even if I knew my place**_

_**Should I leave it there**_

_**Should I give up,**_

_**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere**_

_**- ADELE, "Chasing Pavements"**_

Chapter 4: Chasing Pavements

_**Age 25**_

"So tell me where this carnival is again?" Bella asked as she walked hand in hand with Mike down the road.

Emmett, Rosalie, Eli, and Carmen were walking in front of them. They had all carpooled in Mike's SUV from Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella's home, and used Eli's parking pass at the university to park the car. All five of the others told Bella this would be the easiest way to find parking. Apparently, this carnival was a very big deal.

"It's at Seth and Bree's school. Caroline's too actually…and Rachel is a principal here. It's a kindergarten through twelfth grade private school," Mike answered. He was slowly swinging their entwined hands between them.

Bella hadn't been paying attention to Mike's answer though. She figured that carnivals were generally all the same, or at least it would be similar to the fair they used to have in Port Angeles. Bella was paying attention to the feeling of her small hand encased in Mike's. It had been three weeks since their first date, and they had gone out quite a few times since then. Mike had been incredibly understanding after Bella told him about her past. They had agreed to take things slowly, considering both their pasts, and just see where things went with their relationship. Things hadn't escalated past kisses on the cheek, hugs, and hand holding, but both Mike and Bella were fine with that.

At first, Bella wasn't sure what Mike would think of her past, but she was relieved when he just pulled her in for a hug and held her as she calmed down and wiped her tears away. Bella felt incredibly safe with Mike, and she definitely liked spending time with him. She also felt incredibly tiny walking next to him. Mike stood practically a foot taller than her. In fact, Eli and Emmett were also around the same height. Bella giggled to herself as they walked, taking in how tiny Carmen looked next to Eli, and even Rosalie, who was around 5'9", looked small next to Emmett.

"What are you laughing about?" Mike asked, looking down at Bella with a smile.

She felt her cheeks heat, but she shook her head.

"Nothing important," she answered.

"Not making fun of the private school kids are you, Bella?" Rosalie called. "I'll have you know Carlisle, Carmen, and I went to this school too!"

The group continued to laugh and talk as they walked closer towards the school. Bella could now make out the sounds of music and what sounded like screams from rides and some sort of P.A. system making announcements between breaks of music. Apparently, the President of the United States had also graduated from this school, and Bella was having a hard time wrapping her head around that fact. They had to walk through the campus, and Carmen and Rosalie pointed out different buildings as they got closer to the lower part of campus where the carnival was. Bella's stomach growled when the scent of sweet fried dough, and burgers filled the air.

Instead of using money to buy their food, they had to buy tickets and use those to pay instead. Rosalie explained how the carnival was a big fundraiser for the school and the tickets were an easier way to count money and made it safer than having all the different food booths with individual moneyboxes. Bella certainly agreed with that statement after seeing how many different food booths there were. Bella's eyes were wide and she wasn't sure what she should try first. Mike grinned at her awed face.

"The carnival is also tomorrow. If we don't manage to eat everything tonight, we can come back."

Bella's eyes seemed to get even bigger as she looked up at Mike. "Everything?"

Mike laughed loudly and let go of Bella's hand so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her into his side. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Well, _I_ certainly plan on trying to eat everything, but you don't have to. I'll point out the stuff you have to try. You brought your appetite right?"

"Right," Bella replied. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to eat everything, but she would do her best.

"All right, cousin," Emmett said. "We brought Mike here for the first time last year, so this is a test for him to see if he remembers what the _must haves_ are. We'll test you at the end of the night!"

Carmen and Eli chuckled at Emmett's playful voice, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You were a newbie once too you know," Rosalie said, nudging Emmett with her shoulder.

"I know," Emmett replied with a shrug. "Just want to make sure Bells gets to have all the best stuff. This only happens once a year you know."

The group laughed and Bella found herself snuggling into Mike's side unconsciously. He was also rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Their relationship was slow going, but it was certainly going.

"Just make sure you have a malasada, Bella," Carmen said, wrapping her arm around Eli's waist. "Leonard's is good and all, but they can't compete with the ones here at the carnival."

"What's a malasada?" Bella asked. She looked around at the large crowd that was milling around about them. This carnival was definitely bigger than the fair in Port Angeles.

"A fried piece of dough covered in sugar," Emmett replied. "Basically, heaven."

Eli snorted. "What he said."

"Okay," Bella said with a laugh. "I'll make sure to have one."

The couples split up after that, agreeing to meet and walk back to the university in two hours. Bella and Mike walked hand in hand slowly. They actually went and got some malasadas first. They had been fresh and hot and just as heavenly as Emmett had said they would be. They passed through the games tent and Bella smiled when Mike ran into a few of his young patients. She definitely didn't miss the looks some of the mothers gave Mike, but he seemed oblivious to it. They had decided to avoid the rides area, since that was where the biggest crowds of people were, and they decided to start on Mike's mission of trying to eat one of everything.

Bella was completely stuffed after having her malasadas, teri burger with cheese, and Portuguese bean soup. Those were all of the _must_ _have_ items that Mike had mentioned. The two of them had managed to find a table to sit and eat, and Bella chuckled as Mike ate the feast in front of him. In addition to the same items Bella had eaten, Mike ate fried noodles, a gyro, corn on the cob, and was currently picking them up more malasadas for the both of them to take home. Bella had been sitting at their picnic table, picking at the remainder of her burger, when someone plopped down in the seat opposite of her. Bella looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Seth."

"Hey, Bella! Howzit going?" Seth asked, a smile on his face.

"It's going good," Bella replied. "I'm completely stuffed. How are you doing?"

Seth shrugged and Bella had a feeling it had something to do with Bree.

"So…" Bella drew out. "Who are you here with?"

"Not Bree…" Seth muttered.

"What happened, kiddo?" Bella asked.

The high school drama Seth often talked to Bella about was so different from what she had experienced, and it also took her mind off of over-thinking things when it came to her own relationship with Mike. Bella listened as Seth explained how he had asked Bree to go to the carnival with him after work one day, and she had said yes, but then apparently when they were let out of school to attend the carnival, Bree never met him, and he saw her with her girlfriends, laughing and flirting with boys from another school.

"You…you weren't by yourself all day were you?" Bella asked quietly.

"No…" Seth sighed. "I was hung out with some of the guys from the football team. I'm supposed to meet my parents and the Cullens in a little bit."

"Seth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Bella."

"Seth, did you call Bree last night, or talk to her this morning and confirm with her that she was meeting you?"

Bella understood miscommunication and not calling to confirm plans. She watched as Seth's face went blank, and then allowed her smile to show when Seth's tanned cheeks began to turn red.

"No…" Seth muttered.

Bella chuckled quietly. "You better apologize to her, and you better do it soon, kiddo."

"I will," Seth answered quickly. "Thanks, Bella! Man…I'm an idiot!"

Bella laughed as Seth placed his hands on top of the table and dropped his forehead to rest on top of them.

"What's so funny?"

Both Bella and Seth looked up to find Mike standing there, placing brown paper bags full of hot malasadas on the table in front of them.

"Nothing," Seth answered. "Apparently I'm just stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Seth," Bella said as she reached over to pat Seth on the arm.

"What'd you do, Seth?" Mike asked as he took a seat.

"Girls are confusing, man!" Seth huffed. "You're lucky you got Bella."

Bella felt her cheeks heat, but she was saved from any further embarrassment by the Cullens and the Kuriharas, and specifically little Caroline Cullen who came running and launched herself at Bella.

"BELLA!" Caroline squealed loudly as she threw her arms around Bella's body.

"Caroline!" Esme said quickly, moving to pull the little girl off. "You have to be more gentle."

"It's okay," Bella said with a smile.

The group exchanged pleasantries and Caroline excitedly told Bella and Seth about her day at the carnival as Mike talked with Carlisle, Esme, Paul, and Rachel. Bella found that she enjoyed being around Caroline. There was always an innocence about Caroline that made Bella forget about the rest of the things going on around her. Things weren't hard or difficult when Caroline explained them, and Bella couldn't hold in her laughter when the little girl turned on Seth.

"Why isn't Bree your girlfriend, Seth? Don't you like her?"

Seth groaned and rubbed his face as Bella chuckled.

"I…I do like her, Caroline. I'm working on it."

"Okay," Caroline answered, "But she's my friend and she likes you so you better make her your girlfriend soon!"

Caroline's hands flew up and covered her mouth, and Bella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Seth's wide-eyed face and Caroline's horrified one.

"Oops…I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Caroline said quickly.

"I don't think Seth will say anything," Bella said, chuckling.

The group continued to talk after Bella distracted Caroline with questions about the games booths and Seth promised he would try and win Caroline a teddy bear later. It was almost time to meet Rosalie, Emmett, Carmen, and Eli, so Mike and Bella said their goodbyes to the Cullens and Kuriharas and started to walk back to the meeting point. They didn't make it far before Mike found someone else he knew.

"Hey, howzit, brah?" the guy said to Mike.

Bella's eyes widened a bit. She still wasn't used to hearing the "pidgin" language the locals here seemed to speak, but she was catching on to some bits and pieces. She took a long look at the guy that Mike was shaking hands and doing the "man hug" with. He had long dark hair that went just past his shoulders, and a slight tan to his otherwise pale looking skin. Bella couldn't help but notice his dimples as he laughed at something he and Mike were talking about.

"So what, brah? Where you stay? Haven't seen you out on the water," the guy said.

"I've been busy," Mike said, as he wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Eric, I want you to meet Bella Swan. Bella, this is Eric Yorkie. He's one of Carlisle's patients, and I went surfing with him a couple of weeks ago, though he is way better than I am."

Eric pushed Mike's shoulder.

"Whatever, brah. Don't listen to this lolo, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eric shook Bella's hand and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Bella was still getting used to the fact that everyone here also seemed to give you a kiss on the cheek when you met and when you said goodbye. It still made Bella blush. When Eric pulled back, he looked Bella up and down, but not in the way that one did when they were checking someone out.

"You look familiar, Bella. What high school you went to?"

"Oh, um, I'm not from Hawaii," Bella said. There was a tiny bit of her that was proud she could pass as a local.

"Oh…" Eric replied, his brows furrowed. "Where you from then?"

"Um…Washington. A tiny town called Forks."

Bella swore she saw a look cross over Eric's face that almost looked like recognition, but it was gone quickly.

"Oh…cool," Eric replied. "Anyway, I'm just picking up some food for me and my roommate. It was nice to meet you, Bella. Mike, you take care of your girl. I'll see you soon on the waves."

Bella thought Eric's departure was kind of abrupt and she wondered if she had done something wrong or offended him in some way. She thought back to the things they had said, but couldn't think of anything offensive that was said. She was still deep in thought as she watched Eric disappear into the crowd.

"Eric's a professional surfer, born and raised in the eight-oh-eight," Mike said, breaking Bella out of her thoughts. "I'm surprised he's here and not in a competition somewhere."

Bella felt her face blanch at the mention of Eric being a professional surfer. Mike wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Now that he knew about Bella's past, and her reason for being skittish around water and the mention of surfing, Mike tried to reassure her at all times that things would be okay in the future, and that Bella would ultimately be able to move on from that past one day.

"His roommate's name is Mason or Martin or something, so don't worry," Mike said. The lie slipped off his tongue easily, and he was glad Bella couldn't tell. He just didn't want to upset her more than necessary.

"Okay," Bella said quietly. "Let's go meet the others."

As Bella and Mike walked hand in hand to meet the rest of their friends, Eric watched them from the side of one of the food booths. He had only seen the picture once since his roommate was so quick to flip it face down, but he was sure this Bella Swan was the same girl. Plus, she was from Forks, Washington. That couldn't have been a coincidence. She looked older, but Eric swore that Bella was the same girl as the one he had seen in a picture on his roommate's nightstand once.

On the drive home, Eric continued to think about everything that he knew about his roommate and his past. Not a lot of people knew Edward Masen quite like Eric did. They had both started off in the Professional Surfing Association together at the ages of 18, and though Edward didn't have a lot of friends, he and Eric had become close over the years and considered each other best friends. As Eric pulled into the driveway of the beach front Hawaii Kai house that they shared, he hoped that Edward was home. The whole Bella thing had been bothering him the entire 20 minute drive home, and he wanted some answers. In fact, he was going to demand some answers. The brown eyed girl in the picture that Edward had hidden from him was the only off-limits topic for Edward, and the one thing that the best friends did not talk about.

Edward's silver Volvo was home and the only car there. Eric was relieved. He didn't like Edward's current girlfriend (if you could even call her that), and the two had a rule about never bringing girls over to the house. While the property was large, the house was on the small side, and the two guys couldn't have asked for more. The reason they decided to rent out the small house was because the back yard was literally right on the beach and the two could run out to surf any time they wanted to. Plus they didn't want a big house that would need to be cared for while they were away participating in competitions. They did have to hire a yard service, but it was a small price to pay when they were right there on the beach.

Inside the house was a pretty typical bachelor pad. There was a large flat screen television against the wall in the living room, complete with every video gaming apparatus, and large couches and recliners to sit on. The one thing that stood out in the room was the baby grand piano that sat underneath the wooden staircase that led up to Edward's room. Eric went into the kitchen and threw their food on the table. From upstairs he could hear the sounds of a guitar and knew Edward was out on his balcony. Since Edward was the one who originally found the rental house, it was only fair that he got the master bedroom.

Eric hardly ever went upstairs to Edward's room, but tonight he was hoping that the picture Edward had sitting on nightstand would be on display. After trudging up the stairs, Eric found Edward's bedroom door open and saw him sitting out on the balcony right where he thought he was. Also right where he thought it was, was the picture of Edward and the brown-eyed girl. Eric picked it up and sure enough, it was the girl he had met just over an hour ago. Holding the picture behind his back, Eric headed out onto the balcony. Edward had been dating (if you could call it that) Leah Clearwater for almost a year, and he wondered if the rule about never bringing girls over to the house had something to do with the fact that Edward didn't want Leah seeing a picture of Bella. Clearly, there was something more here, and Eric wanted to know what it was.

"Sup, brah," Eric said as he stepped out onto the balcony.

Edward stopped strumming his guitar and looked up, giving Eric a nod of acknowledgement. He set his guitar down and picked up his green bottle of Heineken from the floor, taking a long pull from it.

"You get the grinds?" Edward asked, placing his beer back down.

"I did…I also ran into my buddy Mike Newton. You remember him? He surfed with us a couple of weeks ago."

"The douchebag from La Jolla?" Edward asked, not bothering to look up.

"What's the deal with that, brah? You say something to him before we got out there? He almost stuffed you in the barrel and then you guys get out of the water and almost come to blows. What happened?"

Eric had a feeling it might've had to do with a young woman named Bella Swan, but he didn't want to say anything about that just yet.

"Besides the fact that he almost caused me to wipe out? The fucker came up to me and just started talking shit! _'Oh you're Edward Masen, huh? I expected more'_…I mean, what the fuck man? What an asshole!"

Eric just nodded. He had to play this right if he wanted Edward to cooperate.

"Eh…I think he's mellowed out some since then. I met his chick tonight. Real cute girl, great smile, deep brown eyes, mahogany hair…and she had this cute blush. She's from this small town in Washington…Spoons or something-"

"Forks," Edward cut him off. He gritted his teeth before he looked up to glare at Eric. "The town is called Forks, and you know that's where my parents live, so cut the crap. What the hell are you getting at?"

Inside, Edward's heart was hammering in his chest. Part of him wanted to hope that Eric was describing who he thought he was, but the other part of him, the part of him that died that day so many years ago, hoped it wasn't her. He wasn't sure he could bear the thought of her being on the same island, and even more so, he did not like the idea of her dating that tool Mike Newton. Edward's eyes narrowed as Eric took the photo frame from behind his back.

"Mike's girl is named Bella Swan. You never told me about a girl back in Forks. I think it's time you spill, brah."

Edward and Eric were caught in a glaring contest. The last thing Edward wanted to do was talk about Bella, especially now that a part of his heart felt like it was dying all over again, knowing that Bella was dating Mike, but he also knew that there was no way Eric was going to back down now. Eric continued to glare at Edward, and crossed his arms as he stared him down. Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck you! Fine! I'll tell you!" Edward shouted as he stood up and threw his hands in the air.

He immediately began to tug on his hair and run his hands through it, a trademark move when he was nervous or frustrated. Edward paced the length of the balcony and back, coming to a stop in front of Eric with his hands on his hips. Edward sighed heavily.

"What do you want to know, Eric?"

"Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>"So where are we going again?" Bella asked as Mike drove them in his SUV.<p>

"I thought we'd grab a bento from Ted's Bakery, maybe a slice or two of chocolate-haupia pie, and then head over to Sunset. My buddy Eric that we met at the carnival a couple of weeks ago invited us out."

"Is it…is it a surfing competition?" Bella asked. She still figured that the chance of Edward being in a surfing competition, or even still surfing was slim. Either way though, she felt uncomfortable with the idea. There was something that was gnawing away inside of her that told her that this wasn't going to turn out well.

"I know the surfing thing is hard for you, but Eric is competing today. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

In truth, Mike had really wanted to check out the surfing competition on the North Shore, and it was one of the PSA's biggest events. Not to mention, this was usually the competition where the front runner to win the World Championship was usually picked out. Mike had called Eric earlier in the week to see who was competing. He was surprised to hear that Edward Masen wasn't competing this year, but he was also relieved at the same time. Eric had also told him that Edward wouldn't be there if he wasn't competing. He didn't care for the attention. That meant Bella wouldn't have a panic attack or anything if she saw him.

After picking up their food, they managed to snag a parking spot that wasn't too far of a walking distance from the beach. From there, they found seats on some old cement pillars that were lining the top of the beach. Bella picked at her food, but was more distracted by the size of the waves and watching the surfers as they sliced through the water. She swallowed heavily and focused on her breathing. _He_ wasn't out there, and wasn't on the island. Everything was okay.

Bella had thought everything was okay until she saw Eric walking towards them in a light pink short sleeve button down, shorts, slippers, and sunglasses. This was hardly surfing attire. Mike noticed as well.

"Hey," Mike said, standing and shaking Eric's hand. "What the hell is this?"

Eric waved his left hand and wrist that was heavily taped up, after Bella stood and greeted him as well.

"Sprained my wrist yesterday when I was running. Someone else had to take my spot."

"What? That sucks!" Mike replied. Bella nodded in agreement. "Who took your spot?"

"Oh, my roommate actually. He's right there," Eric said casually.

When Bella looked to where Eric was pointing, she felt like she had been punched in the gut and all of the air had been knocked out of her body. She thought she heard Mike growl, "What the fuck, Yorkie?", but she couldn't focus on anything else. It was like that night so many years ago when she was just fourteen years old. The emerald green depths of his eyes sucked her in and wouldn't let her go.

"Edward…" she gasped softly, barely above a whisper.

Edward stood there, completely stunned and frozen. At first he had seen what looked like Eric involved in a heated argument with that douchebag Mike Newton, but then he looked to the left and he saw her. He didn't know whether he wanted to curse her for being there or run up and envelop her in his arms. He frowned immediately. What the hell was she doing here?

"Masen! You're up next!"

The call from one of the officials broke his gaze with Bella, and he immediately put on his game face. He could demand answers later…be they from Bella herself or Eric. Edward stalked off to grab his board and headed out into the water. He couldn't believe that after all this time, Bella Swan was here in Hawaii.

"_In heat number two, Edward Masen and Freddie Makoa."_

The announcer's voice and his words made Bella tremble and she could hardly believe what she was hearing as she watched him paddle out. Edward Masen was here! _He_ was really here! Her breathing sped up and she collapsed back down on her seat. Bella's mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn't focus on any particular thought. Her eyes stayed trained on Edward as he paddled out. Mike and Eric were still arguing, about what, Bella didn't really care, and she just stared.

Edward's mind was a mess no matter how much he tried to concentrate. Isabella Swan was here in Hawaii, and she was here watching him in a competition he hadn't previously been scheduled to be in. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Eric and everything he had told him about Bella a few weeks ago. Edward decided that he was going to pummel Eric as soon as he got out of the water.

"Masen, you're up!"

Edward nodded and tried to focus again. He waited for his wave, and when it came, he took off through the water, the same way he had always done for many years. Only this time, it was almost like he was seventeen again, and Bella was watching him for the first time.

It had been years since Bella had watched people surfing, and as she watched Edward pop up onto his board and begin to slice his way through the water, she remembered just how much he made surfing look like an art form. The way his body moved and his lower half commanded the board under his feet…his movements were just as hypnotic as they had ever been. She could see the muscles rippling on his body, and his skin was glistening from the water that clung to him. Bella swallowed heavily. Edward Masen was still a God on the water.

Bella's observations and thoughts were short lived though. She watched as Edward attempted to turn and she could've sworn she heard him cry out in pain when his body awkwardly crumbled and he fell off his board. Her loud cry was lost in the sound of others who had made similar noises, and Bella was on her feet in an instant.

"Oh shit!" she heard Eric shout and she saw him take off down towards the water.

Bella felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she watched lifeguards take off into the water on jet skis and battle the turbulent waves. A strong arm wrapped around her and soon, she found herself pressed against Mike's side. Her body was trembling and she let out a sob as she watched the lifeguards search the water for him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Mike whispered. "I didn't know he'd be here. I didn't know."

Bella nodded numbly as she waited for any sign of Edward. She saw that his board had tumbled and washed up on shore and was now broken in half. She prayed silently that he was alive and that he would be saved. She may have blamed him for all the things that had gone wrong in her life, but she would never wish any harm to come to Edward.

"Oh thank God!" she cried when she saw a lifeguard emerge from the water with Edward's limp body in his arms.

The lifeguards made quick work of getting back to shore, and officials kept the crowd back. Bella's tears hadn't let up, and she let out another sob when she saw them performing CPR. She prayed that it would be enough and that he would be all right. She had the startling realization that she couldn't imagine a world where Edward Masen didn't exist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 15<strong>_

Bella took a deep breath as she sat out on the porch with Angela. It was the end of June and school had been out for a couple of weeks. Both girls were thankful to have survived their freshmen years of high school. It had certainly helped that Angela had been dating Ben and that he had been the Junior class president. No one picked on Bella or Angela if Ben was around. Most of the time, Bella kept her head down and just went to her classes and went home after school. Sometimes she spent time in the library. She had always sat with Ben and Angela at lunch, and she never ever glanced at the far corner of the cafeteria. She didn't want to see Edward with his older friends or see him making out with some girl of the week.

Of course, Bella couldn't help but notice how haggard Edward looked some days, and she had even noticed bruises on his face a few times. Even though Irina had been cruel, and Edward had given Bella that cryptic warning, she still felt for him and still wondered if the stories about his family were true. He never looked Bella's way, but she still snuck glances at him now and then. Seeing him was sadly one of the highlights of her day, and she couldn't imagine not seeing him or not knowing that he was in school.

Ben was currently inside the lake house getting drinks for Angela and Bella. It was another large party, and this time it seemed like all of the Pacific Northwest was there. Bella didn't even know whose house they were at. She had seen James and Victoria inside the house earlier, so she assumed that meant that Edward was here somewhere too.

"So do you want to go to the movies next week?" Angela asked. Bella immediately stopped looking around the yard and groups of people and looked at her best friend.

"Is there anything good coming out next week?"

Angela shrugged. "I figured it's going to be close to July Fourth…isn't that when all of the big movies usually come out?"

"I guess," Bella replied.

Bella really didn't have any problems staying home and reading, or going to help her mother around the inn. She liked to help out in the kitchen and she kept her mother company at the front desk. She would go out with Angela and sometimes Ben would come along too. To be honest, Bella didn't mind being the third wheel all that much. The only boy who had ever struck her fancy pretended like she didn't even exist and no other boy attracted her attention. It was lonely sometimes, but Bella had decided that she'd rather be alone than date someone she had no real interest in.

"All right, ladies, I have drinks," Ben said as he came back out on to the patio.

Bella gratefully accepted her soda and took a sip. She still wasn't a fan of alcohol, and she was positive that if she took a sip, her father would somehow be able to tell.

"So…" Ben drew out, "Should we go mingle and meet some new people?"

"Yeah, Bella…I see some pretty cute boys from the reservation here," Angela added with a smile.

Angela couldn't quite believe that Bella was okay being alone or being a third wheel and she wanted Bella to get out of her shell and meet some new people. Maybe even a cute boy of her own. Bella nearly choked on her soda and she squinted at her friends, analyzing their words and hidden intentions.

"Is there someone specific you are trying to set me up with?" Bella asked, her brows lifted in question.

"No!" Ben said quickly. Angela rolled her eyes. He was really not subtle at all sometimes.

"Well, there is a guy Ben and I met at the beach last week," Angela said. "He's from La Push and he's our age. He goes surfing and he's pretty smart. I think you'd like him Bella."

"No thanks," Bella said, standing up with her cup. There was only one surfer she was interested in, and he also happened to be the _only_ boy she was interested in as well.

"Bella…" Angela sighed. Angela knew that Bella was still hung up on Edward Masen, and she honestly wanted Bella to move on. Edward treated her like nothing, and Angela felt that Bella honestly deserved better.

"I'm going for a walk," Bella said, leaving her friends on the porch. She knew that they had good intentions, but she just wasn't interested.

She didn't hear her friends coming after her, and Bella was grateful that her best friend also knew when to give her some space. Bella decided to head down towards the boat dock on the lake. It was twilight and the sky was clear, casting all sorts of colors across the sky. As Bella walked down the tree-lined path she heard the clink of a glass bottle and she jumped slightly. She hadn't seen anyone else around when she had headed down here. She gasped softly when she saw who it was. The dying glow of sunlight barely illuminated his face, but Edward Masen was standing off the path, leaning against a tree. Bella saw the empty beer bottles near his feet, and she bit her lip to keep another gasp from escaping when she noticed that he had a black eye. He was staring straight at her and Bella realized that she had been staring at him right back. Bella let out a soft squeak as she scurried away towards the boat dock.

Bella stood alone on the dock and kicked at the wooden planks angrily. She had a chance to speak to Edward one-on-one and she completely blew it. Her mind was arguing back and forth over whether or not she _really_ wanted to talk to him. Should she have talked to him? Should she have just kept going like she did? Why was he just staring at her? Why was he drinking alone in the woods away from the party? _Why_ was he staring at her?

"Well, if it isn't Baby Swan."

Bella gasped loudly and turned around. She was shocked to find three of the upperclassmen girls standing there. She swallowed heavily and took a step backwards. There was one thing the three girls had in common, and Bella knew that it was Edward Masen. Tanya Denali, Irina Petrosian, and Victoria Michaels. All three were incredibly beautiful, and all three currently looked like a band of deadly assassins or something. Bella began to shake. She wasn't sure who had spoken earlier, but whoever it was certainly didn't have a friendly tone.

Irina stepped forward and began to circle around Bella.

"Tell me something, Baby Swan, what is it that guys see in you?"

Tanya and Victoria chuckled darkly and joined Irina in circling Bella and appraising her. Bella felt her body begin to shake. She felt like she was an animal being inspected or something.

"Hmmm, Irina," Tanya hummed, "I'm pretty sure you mean just one guy in particular."

Bella wanted to shrink into a ball when she made the mistake of looking into Tanya's piercing blue eyes. They almost looked like the color of ice, and there was nothing friendly there. Bella glanced at Victoria and noticed that hers were much the same.

"I've never understood it," Victoria said, shaking her head. "What does Edward see in you, Baby Swan?"

Bella felt someone picking at her hair and she shook her head defiantly, shaking the hand out of her hair. She was feeling a little bolder now. Victoria's question was ridiculous in her mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bella snapped. "Edward doesn't even talk to me!"

"Oh, but he stares at you all the time," Irina hissed. "It's almost like he's longing for you."

"No!" Bella protested. She took another step back as the circle seemed to close in on her.

Bella shrieked when she felt Tanya grab her. The statuesque blonde towered over her and Bella struggled against her hold.

"You've got no ass, no boobs, you're short, plain, boring…what does he see in you?"

Bella stumbled as Tanya let her go suddenly. Victoria closed in and grabbed Bella's chin. Bella cried out when she felt Victoria's nails.

"That night a year ago…he could've had me, yet he was out on the porch kissing you," Victoria sneered.

"But…but you're with James!" Bella stuttered out.

"HAH!" Victoria threw her head back and laughed. "Only because Edward wouldn't give me the time of day!"

"You're…you're wrong!"

"No!" Irina cried. "You have no idea! What makes you so special huh? Why would he dump all of us, and pine away after you?"

The three girls were now in a straight line approaching her and Bella's body was shaking badly. She knew she was getting close to the edge of the dock and was terrified of the possibility of falling in the water.

"You're…you're wrong!" Bella said again, though her voice was shaking just as badly as her body. She didn't understand what these girls were saying. Edward never talked to her, never approached her, he was always making out with some other girl…how could he possibly be pining away for Bella?

"I think it's time to teach the swan a lesson," Victoria said.

"No…no please!" Bella begged.

She cried out and struggled, but she was no match for the three girls and suddenly found herself restrained and facing the lake.

"NO! NO PLEASE! DON'T!" Bella began to scream. They were going to throw her into the water.

"Stay away from Edward, Swan," Tanya hissed.

Bella screamed and prayed that someone had heard it, and soon found herself airborne before she felt the stinging cold of the lake's watery contents. She began to thrash about and opened her mouth to scream as she felt herself break the surface, but that only resulted in a large gulp of water. Bella coughed and spluttered and tried to call out for help. It only made her swallow more water as she struggled, and she could hear the fading laughter of the three girls. She could feel her body sinking despite all her efforts to try and stay afloat, and she was positive that she was going to drown. Bella felt her head drop under the water, unable to hold it up any longer. Her last thoughts were of her parents and the bronze haired boy she couldn't help but love.

Edward had heard the screams from where he was leaning against the tree. He thought nothing of it at first, simply guessing that some people from the party were messing around. He didn't put two and two together until he heard a distinctive cry of, "no! No please! Don't!" followed by a blood curdling scream. He had simply scowled earlier when he had seen Tanya, Irina, and Victoria go by. He figured they were going to get high down by the dock. He didn't even think about it when Bella Swan followed the same path some minutes later. He had been too distracted by how beautiful she was and about the fact that she was too good for someone like him.

He took off towards the boat dock when he realized that the screams sounded like Bella, and that she had been down there with three girls who weren't shy about expressing their interests in him. As he ran, he saw his pasts walking towards him, laughing and clutching at each other.

"What did you do?" Edward growled, as he grabbed the closest girl to him, who happened to be Tanya.

"Relax, Eddie," Tanya said as she rolled her eyes and shook her arms from his grasp.

"After all, swans are water animals," Victoria said with a laugh.

Edward's eyes went wide, and he recalled a conversation he had once overheard between Bella and Angela as they came out of P.E. _Bella didn't know how to swim!_

"You, bitches! She doesn't know how to swim!" Edward yelled as he pushed past them and ran down towards the dock.

He barely heard the panicked words of the three girls as he ran and willed his body to move faster. He pealed his jacket off and threw it on the wooden dock. Bella wasn't visible and Edward dove into the water without a second thought. Edward cursed the fading light of day and looked around for any shapes under water. His eyes were stinging but then he saw her. The muscles in his arms and back had never pumped so quickly or with so much force. He wrapped his arms around Bella's tiny waist and propelled them to the surface.

Edward gasped loudly and his lungs burned when he broke the surface. He tried not to panic as he took in the bluish tint that Bella's skin and lips had. The water in the lake was still incredibly cool for summer, and Edward swam as fast as he could to get them out of the water. He didn't even notice that he had cut his arm on the dock as he hauled Bella's body up and out of the water with his.

Since he surfed and was on the water so often, Edward was definitely trained in CPR and quickly began to administer it to Bella. She wasn't breathing and he prayed with every part of his being that she wasn't dead. He would never forgive himself if she was, and he cringed at the coolness of her lips. For so longed he had wanted to feel her lips against his again, but not like this. _Never_ like this.

"Come back to me please, baby. Come on, Bella…Bella, please…" Edward pleaded, trying to hold himself together and also save the beautiful girl in his arms.

He was in the middle of a long list of promises to God when Bella began to cough and sputter. Edward quickly rolled her to her side and watched as she coughed up the lake water and slowly opened her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath when her eyes met his.

Bella thought she was dead. Her body was freezing and kneeling above her was Edward Masen. She felt her eyebrows furrow.

"Edward?" she whispered, her throat scratchy and raw.

"Oh thank God," Edward replied, and Bella was shocked when he pulled her into his arms. She began to shiver not only from the cold, but also because she was in Edward's arms again. She had dreamed of him holding her for so long.

"You…you…you saved m-m-me…" Bella was barely able to say, her teeth beginning to chatter.

"Oh fuck! You must be freezing!" Edward cried. He gently slid Bella back onto the dock and ran to get his dry jacket that he had thrown off. He returned quickly and wrapped it around Bella. She looked so tiny wrapped in his jacket, and Edward knew they had to get out of here.

"Th-thank y-you," Bella said. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at that moment besides biting cold, but Edward Masen had just saved her life, and he was now rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up.

"Come on, Bella. We need to get you warm."

To her surprise, Edward scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. She couldn't help but stare at his green eyes that gazed back at hers.

"I thought you didn't know who I am," Bella whispered.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes for a second before he opened them and started walking back towards the main house.

"I've always known who you were, Bella. Always."

_**Well? Yes? No? Edward and Bella have officially seen each other again in Hawaii and we got more of their back story from Forks. What's gonna happen next? :-D**_

_**I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving, those of you celebrating it, and I can I just say that I'm thankful for all of you who are taking the time to read this, and especially for those of you who have been following me along from the beginning. It really means a lot to me. :-D**_

_**Who caught Edward's line from "Breaking Dawn" that I slipped in there? Sweet geezus, I swear to God if Edward was capable of crying, and if Rob was crying on screen, I would've been bawling my eyeballs out. Not that I wasn't close when we saw Taylor crying and the look on Booboo's face. Anyway, no fic rec from me this week. My recommendation this week is to give thanks, be merry, spend time with loved ones, eat great food, and for the love of God, if you haven't seen "Breaking Dawn" yet, GET ON IT! :-P**_

_**Looking forward to hearing what you all thought, so let me know, good or bad, pretty please? Updates with go back to Fridays next week. **_


	6. Ch5: Leave Out All The Rest

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I hope you all had a fabulous Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate it, then I hope you had a fantastic week! Hooray it's Aloha Friday! :-D And for all of you who all don't like Mike, I think you'll like this chapter. Anyone Team Jacob here? **

**Updated the blog, so please be sure to check it out. Lots of pictures of characters and places.**

**http : / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**As always, extra special thanks to my beta and friend eternally_addicted. This story wouldn't be half of what it is without her :-D**

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**- Linkin Park, "Leave Out All The Rest"**_

Chapter 5: Leave Out All The Rest

_**Age 25**_

"But…but…my show!" Bella whined.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella, this is precisely what DVR is for! So you can tape your show and watch it later!"

Bella let out a huff and sank down on her couch. She was three episodes behind on her favorite show about the underwear-model-looking brothers who hunted demons and other beasties. She decided to try and give Rosalie her best puppy dog face.

"Uh-uh, Bella Swan, we are going. You can't keep putting this off and you promised Mike you would try!"

"But…" Bella said as she waved feebly at the frozen image on the television screen. It just happened to also be frozen on an image of her favorite brother.

"Bella, come on! The weather is gorgeous! And I haven't had a Saturday off in forever!"

Bella sighed.

"Who's going to be there?" she asked.

"Mike, Em, me, Eli, Carmen, Jasper, and Jacob," Rosalie responded with a grin. She knew that she had worn Bella down.

"All right," Bella groaned, standing up. "But I get to decide how fast I go! And how deep!"

"Of course, Bella. Besides, Ala Moana is really flat and shallow. There's surf past the rocks, so Mike and Jacob will probably be out there. The other guys were talking about going paddle boarding since it's flat."

Bella nodded and went to go change for her first real beach day. On her first shopping trip with Rose, Bella had admitted to not owning a swimsuit. Rosalie made her buy three on the spot. One was a bikini, another a tankini, and the last was a one-piece. She also bought a pair of board shorts that matched all three suits. Bella decided to go with the one-piece for today. She had only bought the other two to please Rosalie. If Bella got dragged to the beach again, she would wear the one-piece or the tankini. That bikini was never going to see the light of day. She didn't want any one to see the scar on her torso, and the one-piece and the tankini covered it. Bella didn't explain to Rosalie what the real reason was that she didn't own any swimsuits. Luckily, she could easily pass off the reason as being that she didn't know how to swim. Thoughts of her old swimsuit made Bella think of who and what she had seen last weekend.

She sat down on her bed, slowly opening her bedside drawer and pulling out the article she had cut out from the last week's Sunday morning paper.

_**MASEN SURVIVES FALL. OUT FOR THE SEASON.**_

Bella had felt like she couldn't breathe when she had seen Edward fall into the ocean. She could've sworn she had heard his cry of pain, and tears flooded her eyes. After standing on the beach for some tense minutes that had felt like hours, Edward had regained consciousness and had been rushed off the beach into a waiting ambulance. Bella looked over the article from the newspaper. Edward had suffered a concussion, bruised ribs, and a torn ACL in his left knee. That was what had caused him to fall in the first place.

When they had driven home from the beach that day, Bella hadn't known what to think. Mike had kept silent, and she wasn't sure if that had been a good thing or not. She had told Mike everything about her relationship with Edward, and he knew how badly it had ended. The ending of their relationship was still what made Bella so confused. Edward had abandoned her, left her when she needed him more than anything, and caused so much pain and suffering for her and her parents…yet she still felt drawn to him as they stared at each other on the beach. It was that same feeling she had when she had been fourteen and had met him at Ben's party. Bella didn't understand how she could still even feel a sliver of anything for a man who had hurt her so badly.

Mike had stayed over pretty late after he and Bella had returned from the beach. They had cuddled together on her couch and to Bella's surprise, watched _Titanic._ It hadn't escaped her notice that she and Mike still hadn't kissed or anything after dating for nearly two months. She enjoyed holding his hand, and feeling his arms wrapped around her as he held her, but she was starting to wonder if she and Mike would ever get _there_. If she and Mike would ever feel an ounce of what she had once felt for…for Edward.

When they had been watching the end of the movie, and the characters Rose and Jack were talking about the life Rose was going to have in the future someday, Bella had turned her head back to look at Mike.

"Can I ask you something, Mike?" she said.

"Sure," Mike replied, giving her a dimpled smile.

"Did you…do you feel like…like you moved on…after Heidi hurt you? Like…have you moved on?"

Bella's cheeks had been red hot, and she had felt silly asking while she laid in Mike's arms, but she had wanted to know. Even though she had her relationship with Dean, and she was sort of dating Mike, Bella still wasn't sure that she had completely moved on past Edward. Especially after everything she was feeling since seeing him that day.

"Are you asking this because we saw Edward today?" Mike asked softly. His voice showed no anger or annoyance. He was simply curious as to why Bella was asking.

"I…um…maybe?" was all Bella could say.

Mike thought about it for a while before he answered.

"Honestly? I don't know. Do I think about Heidi all the time? No. Does she cross my mind sometimes? Yes. Isn't there a saying out there that you never forget your first love?"

Bella nodded. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Well," Mike sighed. "I think that's true. No matter how badly Heidi, or even Edward, might have hurt us, I don't think we'll ever forget them. They were our first loves, and no matter the hurt, they'll always have a place in our hearts. I think that's why you reacted the way you did today. I'd probably be the same if I saw something happen to Heidi."

Bella nodded quietly, thinking things over.

"The important thing to remember, Bella, is that we don't let the past hold us back. We don't let the past make us afraid of taking chances and falling in love again."

The sound of Rosalie's voice and Emmett's tromping down the stairs made Bella come back to the present. Mike's words really struck something in her though, and she remembered why she had wanted to move to Hawaii in the first place. She didn't want her past holding her back anymore, and even if Edward was on the same island, she wouldn't let her memories of him get in the way.

Bella rode with Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's giant black Toyota Tundra. He had his own paddleboard and paddle strapped into the bed, and a cooler of drinks and snacks for later. Bella tried not to tug on her swimsuit and board shorts. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been this naked in front of other people. Well, besides the time when she had bought her swimsuits and Rosalie had tried to make Bella show her what they looked like on.

The beach was crowded already for a Saturday morning, and Bella saw lots of different tents set up in different areas and other groups celebrating birthday parties and such. After finally parking, they carried their stuff over to where Eli, Carmen, Jasper, and Mike were waiting by a picnic bench. Bella blushed profusely when Mike kissed her hello on the cheek, and Carmen just about sighed loudly, giving the two a look that told Bella she thought they were the cutest couple. Eli's brows were furrowed and he and Emmett were in a discussion about a gash in Emmett's paddleboard.

"So, Bella," Jasper said, walking over and throwing his arm playfully around her shoulder. "Is today the day we're going to bite the bullet?"

Bella swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Do you want me to stay in and help?" Mike asked. Bella saw that he had his board with him, so she knew he wanted to get out on the waves.

"Um…when is high tide?" she asked.

"Right now," Emmett said with a snort. "Where do you think Jacob is?"

"That douche is out there without us?" Eli exclaimed.

"Babe!" Carmen shouted.

Bella tuned out the conversations around her and began to dig through her bag for her sunscreen. She had bought the 100+ SPF lotion at the store and prayed she wouldn't be as red as the little crab from _The Little Mermaid_ when the day was over. She reluctantly peeled off her shirt and began to apply her sunscreen. Bella had been relieved to see that Carmen was also in a one-piece swimsuit, but she wanted to disappear standing next to Rosalie in all her black string-bikini glory. Bella was pretty certain that Rosalie should've been in the pages of magazines next to Alice Brandon. Bella jumped when a hand appeared from behind her and grabbed her sunscreen bottle.

"Let me get your back and shoulders," Mike said softly.

Bella nodded and continued on with the other parts of her body. Her mouth popped open before it snapped back shut when she felt Mike's hands on her skin. They were smoother than she had expected them to be, and they were very large, unconsciously working over the muscles in Bella's back. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud, and saw Rosalie and Carmen both hiding their snickers behind their hands.

"You never answered me," Mike whispered in Bella's ear.

"What?" she squeaked. He was standing so close to her that she could smell him. She turned around so that she could look at him. His hair was currently hidden under a backwards black hat, and his shirt had disappeared. Bella tried desperately to keep her eyes on his face.

Mike chuckled and lifted his hand and trailed his finger tips over Bella's shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay with you for your swimming lesson? Or is it all right if I head out and catch a few?"

"Go surf!" Bella said quickly. "It's high tide right? That's when the waves will be the best?"

Mike nodded. "All right. Just be careful, and remember you run the show when it comes to you learning how to swim, but don't be afraid to try."

"Okay," Bella said quietly.

It was decided that the group would give up the picnic bench and move all of their things to the beach. Everyone wanted to go into the water at some point so it made sense. Eli and Emmett decided they were going to put off riding their paddleboards for a bit, and paddle out and hit the surf with Mike and Jacob. Carmen and Rosalie were going to tan and provide moral support, while Jasper was going to be the one to teach Bella how to swim. Bella decided that he was the calmest out of everyone, and he primarily did water therapy in the pool at work. While the rest of the boys had disappeared off into the water, Bella found herself standing at the edge with Jasper. Carmen and Rosalie were holding back.

"First thing, Bella, I want you to just walk with me into the water," Jasper said. "It's flat and even though it's high tide, it's very shallow here on the inside of the rocks."

Bella nodded and silently listened to Jasper's words. In her head she was giving herself a pep talk and reminding herself of wanting to change her ways and learn something new.

"You ready, darlin'?" Jasper asked, his southern accent coming out strong.

"O…okay…" Bella replied. Despite her pep talks, her voice and her legs were still shaky as she and Jasper began to walk into the water.

Bella jumped when the water first hit her toes. Outside, the sun was shining and it was a glorious eighty-three degrees. In the water, it felt like it was freezing.

"Your body will acclimate, Bella, don't worry," Jasper said, encouraging her after seeing her jump. "Talk to me, darlin'…what do you think?"

The water went up just past Bella's ankles.

"It's…it's not bad so far."

Bella took a deep breath and remembered her breathing exercises from therapy. When she felt significantly calmer after a few minutes, she took more steps into the water with Jasper. He checked in to see how she was feeling, but then he began to distract her with stories about his first time coming to the beach and how different it was from the beaches in Texas. Before Bella knew it, the water was at her waist, and Jasper, held up his hand, stopping her from going any farther.

"How are you feeling now, Bella? Not bad? Good? I'm gonna throttle you, Jasper?"

Bella smiled at that last part.

"I feel…okay," she breathed out. Her feet were still firmly planted on the sandy floor, and when she looked back, she saw that Rosalie and Carmen were wading out to join them.

"How do you feel so far, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

She was still nervous. She hadn't been this deep in the water in a long time. As she looked around the beach, she almost felt embarrassed as she saw children half her age swimming around and playing. Rosalie caught her gaze.

"Don't pay attention to anyone else, Bella. Just focus on you," Rosalie said.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Bella asked. "When did you two learn how to swim?"

Rosalie snorted. "Carlisle and I learned when we were babies. Our parents pretty much just threw us in the pool."

Bella's eyes went wide and her mouth popped open.

"Relax," Rosalie said, nudging Bella with her shoulder. "They put us in a 'mommy and me' swim class thing for toddlers and their moms."

"I was in the same class with my mom," Carmen replied.

"Best to learn when you're young," Jasper piped up.

Bella nodded. Jasper hadn't grown up here, but learned at a very young age anyway. Rosalie and Carmen grew up in Hawaii, and in Bella's head it made sense that they learned how to swim so young. They were after all on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Bella shook her head. She had begun to entertain thoughts of island wide tidal waves and being forced to swim. She was thinking too much like her father.

"All right, Bella," Jasper said. "Now, your feet are planted on the floor and you're still standing. I want you to bend your knees and lower yourself into the water. Go at your own pace, but I want you to try and submerge yourself all the way to your shoulders."

Bella took deep breaths as she began to slowly submerge herself. Carmen, Rosalie, and Jasper all moved with her at her pace, and soon she found herself with her chin barely above the water.

"Excellent job, Bella!" Jasper complimented her. "How do you feel about putting your head under?"

"Um…" Bella swallowed heavily.

"We don't have to move on to that yet, Bella. We go at your pace okay?" Jasper said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Bella had come to really like Jasper. Not in _that_ way, but as a friend. She worked with him the most often at the office, and he was a calm, polite, funny guy. She still wasn't sure what to make of the whole Alice Brandon thing, but part of her really hoped that he was telling the truth about that. After all, he really seemed to care about her. Bella moved her arms under the water experimentally, slowly letting them move around her and get used to the movement in the water.

"Good! You're moving your arms! That's great, Bella!" Jasper exclaimed, noticing her movements.

Carmen and Rosalie had floated a few feet away and were talking quietly with each other. Bella felt good knowing that they were in the water too. It added another sense of peace for her and helped calm her down. Bella gasped softly as Jasper disappeared under the water for a few seconds before popping back up. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry…my head was getting hot."

Bella giggled and nodded. She had plaited her long hair into a braid, but she could feel the sun beating down on the top of head too. Her dark hair almost felt like it was on fire. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Her feet were planted on the floor. It wasn't going to require any sort of swimming. She could do this. Bella quickly plunged her head under the water. It was cold and took some adjusting to, and Bella was careful to keep her eyes and mouth closed. She pushed herself back up out of the water so that it was waist high once again. She gasped and coughed, some of the salt water accidentally getting in her mouth.

"You all right, Bella?" Jasper asked.

Bella swiped away the droplets of sea water that fell down her face. A wide grin spread across her face.

"I'm great, Jasper. I'm feeling great."

The group actually ended up spending a couple of hours in the water. After getting Bella comfortable with submerging her head and trying for longer periods of time, Jasper decided to try and work on floating next. It was around that time that Carmen and Rosalie decided they were going to go tan, and Emmett and Eli came back in to go paddleboarding. Jacob and Mike were still out surfing.

"All right, Bella. I've got you. Just relax okay. Lie back, and keep your hips pressed up."

Bella tried to do what Jasper said, but water quickly covered her face and Bella panicked, thrashing about to get her footing again.

"Woah, woah! Okay, Bella! You're okay!" Jasper cried, grabbing a hold of Bella and helping her back to her feet.

They were still in only the waist high water, but Bella didn't feel completely comfortable with the free feeling that came with floating.

"All right," Jasper said. "Why don't we take a break? Get out, snack on something, drink some water, and reapply the sunscreen? We'll come back out and try again afterwards?"

"Okay," Bella said gratefully. Honestly, she felt like she needed a break, and there were a lot of thoughts on her mind.

Bella sat and munched on what Rosalie had called a, "spam musubi", which was basically spam sushi as far as Bella could tell. Rosalie had made them, and soaked the spam in shoyu, or soy sauce as Bella learned, and sugar before frying it up. It was delicious and gave it a sweet flavor that blended nicely with the salty spam. Bella had always heard people say awful things about spam, but she found that she liked it quite a bit. Especially like this as a musubi.

The others left her alone with her thoughts as she ate, and Bella could only think about two things: Mike Newton and Edward Masen. After staying with Bella following the surfing competition, Mike had been acting a bit strange. He still called and texted, but they hadn't seen each other all week. He had seemed affectionate that morning when he'd helped Bella put on her sunscreen, but Bella couldn't help but feel like there was something going on with him. She began to wonder if it had to do with Edward. Mike hadn't asked about Bella's reaction to seeing Edward injured, and Bella herself didn't quite understand her own reaction either. She had cried for God's sake! She never thought she would cry over Edward Masen again! Bella paused with a piece of rice halfway to her mouth. What if Mike was acting weird because he thought Bella still had feelings for Edward? _Did_ she still have feelings for Edward?

Bella shook her head. There was no way she could still feel anything for Edward Anthony Masen. He had broken her heart. There was no way. Bella kept telling herself that as she finished eating silently. She took a swig of her bottle of water and kept the mantra up in her head. There was no way that she still felt anything for Edward Masen. His green eyes might have still had that same pull on her heartstrings, but that didn't mean anything right? And it wasn't like he felt anything for her either. If he had, he would have come back for her. He would have talked to her. He would have looked for her. There was no way he still cared for Bella anymore. _Right?_

* * *

><p>At the same time Bella was learning how to swim, Edward Masen was waking up in a hospital bed at Queen's Medical Center. He opened his eyes but immediately clenched them back shut. It was really fucking bright in his room. He decided to try again and slowly pealed his eyes open. He could hear the faint beeps and ticks in his room, and he looked down to see his left leg elevated and tightly wrapped. To his right, the window showed him a bright and sunny day with a cloudless sky. The sight outside was the complete opposite of what Edward was feeling inside. His leg was throbbing and his head felt groggy. Even his ribs still ached slightly.<p>

A torn anterior cruciate ligament. A torn ACL in his knee. It was an injury that put Edward out for the entire season. The doctor had told him there was a chance he might be ready to compete in a few competitions at the end of the season, but that didn't matter to Edward. The World Championship was out of the question this year. The whole reason he hadn't been scheduled to compete in that meet last week was because he was already the male front runner to win the World Championship this year. However, when Eric got hurt, Edward decided he would take his place. Why not right? Edward scoffed to himself, but regretted it when his ribs ached. Taking Eric's place had been a big fucking mistake.

"Ah, Mr. Masen, you're awake."

Edward turned to see a young Asian, female nurse come in. She checked over his vitals and wrote something down on his charts.

"I'll go page Dr. Hahn. You also have some, er…friends who want to see you. I'll let them know you're awake as well," she said before disappearing.

Friends? As in plural? Edward groaned. He really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was, but unfortunately it was. He could hear their bickering coming closer and closer to his room.

"I'm his girlfriend, asshole! I should see him before you!"

"Pipe down, bitch! You stay in one hospital! No one wants to hear your lolo voice!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand and closed his eyes. Eric and Leah in the same vicinity was never a good thing.

"Hey, brah, how you stay?" Edward heard Eric ask. He heard Leah snort and he tried not to cringe when she picked up his left hand.

"Can't you speak English like a civilized person for just a minute?" Leah hissed.

Edward opened his eyes quickly. If there was one way to really get under Eric's skin, it was to insult his intelligence. Eric Yorkie was not stupid by any means. While he loved to surf and the culture that went along with it, he had graduated at the top of his class from one of the most competitive private high schools in the state, not to mention the country. Edward looked at Eric and saw his eyes narrow.

"Why yes, Leah, I can speak like a civilized human being. Do you need me to repeat my question that was for _Edward_? Or maybe I can translate for you? I told him hello and asked him how he is doing? Do you think you can stop being a two-timing bitch for say…I don't know, the rest of your life?"

Before Leah could respond, Edward cut in.

"Trying to recover from surgery here," Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh, baby…" Leah cooed, bending down and pressing her boobs against Edward's left arm. Edward tried not to flinch.

"Leah, watch out for my knee," Edward said, slightly annoyed.

Leah Clearwater was hot, she was a model, and she was also a surfer on the tour. Not a very good one, but she kept her sponsors by looking the way she did. Edward also suspected she might have kept her sponsors due to her excellent blow job skills too, but he said nothing about it. True, Leah was technically his girlfriend, but he didn't love her. There was only one girl that he had ever loved, but he couldn't afford to think about her right now. Leah was a convenient fuck on and off the tour, and the fact that she had never been to his house or he'd never stayed over at hers, really should have told her something. She called Edward her boyfriend, and he never bothered to correct her. He suspected her of cheating, but he really didn't care. She still answered his calls and texts when his dick was feeling neglected, and he did surfing promotions with her when he had to.

"Oh, baby. I was so scared for you, but you're going to be just fine. I'll take good care of you."

"The fuck you will!" Eric cried, jumping back into the conversation. "Bitch, you sure didn't look worried when you were sucking Sam Garrett's dick off!"

Eric knew it was a low blow, and it would hurt Edward to hear, but he had to know. Sam Garrett had been Edward's friend for a long time. He was even the one to get Edward into the PSA. However, Leah was a cheating whore in Eric's eyes, and that bitch needed to be out of Edward's life ASAP.

Edward's head snapped to look at Leah. He knew she cheated, and quite frankly he didn't care. They were usually nobodies, but Sam? _Sam Garrett? _That downright pissed Edward off.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Edward nearly growled. He pulled his left hand away from Leah's, and crossed his arms over his chest. His ribs protested the movement and Edward hissed quietly. He couldn't wait until his ribs were healed.

"Man, she was caught giving Sam head in his truck after the surfing competition last week. You know, when you were being rushed off to the hospital in an ambulance," Eric said, crossing his arms as well.

"You're fucking Sam?" Edward shouted, Eric's words sinking in. "My friend Sam!"

"Oh, Eddie, come on- -"

"No!" Edward roared, completely ignoring his ribs. "Get the fuck out, Leah! I don't want to see you or hear from you again!"

"Don't take this out all on me, Edward!" Leah snapped back. "Sam is the one who propositioned me."

"Fuck off, ho-bag! Whatever makes yourself feel better at night!" Eric said.

"Fuck you, Yorkie!" Leah yelled.

"Just leave, Leah! We're done!" Edward shouted.

"You really know how to treat your girlfriend, Edward," Leah huffed, picking up her purse.

"All we did was fuck," Edward said angrily. "Do you really think that made you my girlfriend?"

"Fuck you, Edward Masen!" Leah shouted, as she turned to leave the room. Several nurses were in the doorway now.

"Never again!" Edward shouted. "I believe that's Sam's job now!"

Leah shouted another expletive laced insult, but Edward didn't hear it as the nurse shut the door to his room.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Masen?" The nurse asked, warily looking at Eric.

"Fine," Edward snapped. His glare was focused up at the ceiling.

"Do you need anything for the pain in your knee? Your doctor is caught up with another patient right now, but he should be down soon."

"Yeah…something for the pain…" Edward mumbled.

"All right," the nurse replied. "I'll be right back."

Eric sighed and took a seat in the chair at Edward's bedside.

"I'm sorry I told you like that, brah," Eric said quietly.

"It's okay," Edward answered back just as softly. "I knew she was fucking someone else. I just…I just didn't think it was Sam."

"I know, brah. I'm sorry."

The two didn't say anything else. Edward wasn't mad that Leah was cheating on him. No, he was mad that his best friend, after Eric, was the one she was cheating with! Didn't Sam even give a shit? Edward growled as he thought of the man he thought was one of his closest friends. Sam had even called the day after the accident to offer his sympathy. Edward sighed and closed his eyes. His mind was a jumbled mess and it wasn't just from waking up from the surgery.

His fight with Leah left him feeling exhausted and his leg and ribs were throbbing. Eric left when the nurse came in, saying he'd come back later. The nurse gave Edward something to numb the pain and also help Edward rest after his little screaming match. He sighed and closed his eyes. Leah was one less thing he had to worry about in his life, but hell if he wasn't going to try and beat the ever loving shit out of Sam the next time he saw him. His injury and future in surfing was in question now and part of the jumbled mess in his brain, but the thing that took the spotlight in his mind was of course Bella Swan. He had so many questions, but she had broken his heart. The main question for him right now was why did he even still care?

* * *

><p>"NO! Jacob put me down!" Bella shrieked. She was currently being held in Jacob Black's arms like a bride, and she was flailing her legs about.<p>

"Are you going to shoot me with the hose again?" Jacob asked.

"No!"

Jacob was now standing at the edge of the pool. Once a week, Esme made them clean the pool area. Bella, Jacob, Jasper, and Seth were on cleaning duty this week. Bella had decided to get playful and liven up their cleaning duty that day, and had shot Jacob with the hose that had been in her hands. Jasper and Seth chuckled as they watched Bella and Jacob.

"Jasper said you're getting pretty good with your swimming lessons, Swan. Maybe I should give you a pop quiz?" Jacob joked.

"NO!" Bella screamed, even louder. She and Jasper had met a few times since their first lesson at the beach. Bella had been improving, but she certainly wasn't ready to be tossed into a pool. She clutched to Jacob's shirt even tighter.

"Relax, girl," Jacob said with a laugh. "Just promise me, no more hose shooting!"

"I promise!" Bella said quickly, breathing a sigh of relief as Jacob moved away from the ledge.

Jacob put her down with a laugh and Bella playfully shoved him with her shoulder. While she hadn't spent as much time with Jacob before, she had found that she really liked working with him. He was upbeat and encouraging of his clients, and he was funny and joked around with Bella during their free time.

As the two went back to what they were supposed to be doing, and resumed helping Jasper and Seth, Jacob spoke. "What are you doing after work tonight, Bella?"

Bella shrugged. It was a Friday night. Usually Mike called and made plans, but she hadn't heard from him since Wednesday morning. He was still acting weird and Bella didn't know what to do. They weren't a super serious couple, but Bella felt like Mike was the kind of guy who would be upfront with her if something were going on. She was starting to get a little paranoid with their relationship. She decided she didn't want to be at home stewing over what was going on with Mike.

"I've got no plans," she told Jacob. "What are you doing?"

Jacob shrugged too. "No plans. Was thinking about grabbing something to eat and then maybe seeing a movie. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Bella said with a smile. It sounded low-key, and the perfect thing to take her mind off of Mike.

When things were all clean, Bella hopped in her car and followed Jacob to the Ward Shopping Center. Before he left, Emmett had told Bella that he and Rosalie were going to be having their own date night. Bella made the mental note to buy some earplugs on her way home. She sighed as she drove. Even though she was living in the same house as Emmett and Rose, she still felt lonely living downstairs by herself. She decided she would see how they would feel about letting her get a dog. The yard was certainly big enough for a dog to run around in during the day when they weren't home, and there wasn't a lot of carpeting indoors for Bella to worry about when it came to potty training a pooch.

Bella found a parking space near Jacob and together they walked towards the escalators that led upstairs to the box office for the movie theatre. Bella wasn't picky when it came to movies, so she let Jacob pick the action flick that he had been waiting to see for some time. One of the reasons Bella agreed was because she had a little bit of a crush on the main actor. She wasn't about to tell Jacob that though.

Since they had decided to go eat first, Jacob led the way back downstairs and towards a small restaurant on the corner away from the main street.

"Hey, I've heard of this place before," Bella said as they stood in front of L & L Drive –In. "There's one in Seattle."

Jacob chuckled as he pulled open the front door. "I heard the owner has opened at least one in every state, and I think there's one in Japan and one in London. Some of the best plate lunches around."

"Wow…" Bella said before she inhaled and smelled all of the teriyaki, fried chicken, and the like. She looked up at the menu before deciding to ask the local.

"So, what are they known for?"

Jacob smiled and pulled Bella forward. "You mind if I order for you?"

Bella smiled and shook her head.

"We'll take one regular chicken katsu plate and one mini plate."

When Jacob placed their tray of food down in front of them, Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"This is a mini?" She exclaimed.

It seemed like her plate was overflowing with small strips of fried chicken and a scoop of rice.

"You don't have to eat it all. This is a treat for me though. Can't eat like this all the time and look as good as I do," Jacob said with a grin.

Bella giggled and started to eat. She and Jacob shared and easy conversation, and Bella found that she had no problem talking about Washington or her time she spent there. She told Jacob about Angela and Ben, and even her parents, and not once did she flinch or frown at memories of Edward. Of course, she didn't bring him up either, but her memories of him weren't haunting her either when she was with Jacob. Jacob told her about his own time growing up in Hawaii and the trouble he and his friends used to get into when they were in high school. A lot of those troubles centered around drinking and also going ghost hunting.

"Ghost hunting?" Bella asked skeptically as she waited for Jacob to finish his food.

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "I'll take you one day. We always had tons of fun."

"Fun hunting ghosts? No, thank you," Bella shook her head.

"Whatever you say, girl. You ready to go see some mindless action and things blowing up?"

Bella grinned and let Jacob take their tray as she carried her bag with her leftovers. The chicken katsu was delicious, but there had been so much food! She wondered if Rosalie knew how to make the sauce the chicken was dipped in. That had been Bella's favorite part of the meal.

She and Jacob continued their easy conversation as they walked back to the theatres and Bella found that she wanted to keep talking to him even when the movie had started. He made conversation easy and light, and Bella found she was smiling the entire time she was with him. She felt a little guilty later as she drove home. Conversation with Mike was never_ that_ easy.

To her surprise, when Bella arrived at home, Mike's car was parked out on the road in front of the house. Bella swallowed heavily and pulled into the garage. When she killed the engine she saw Mike climb out of his car in her rearview mirror. Butterflies began to dance in her stomach and she double-checked her phone as she climbed out, making sure she hadn't missed any messages from him. Even though she saw nothing on her phone, she suddenly felt _very_ guilty. How long had he been waiting here?

She stood on the first of the stairs that led up to the house, and Mike stood awkwardly on the ground in front of her. Even standing on the stairs, Bella was shorter than Mike.

"Hey," Mike said quietly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey," Bella replied back. "Um…have you been waiting here long?"

Bella was incredibly nervous and she hated that she was feeling that way around Mike, but she hadn't talked to him in days, and now suddenly he was standing in front of her waiting outside of her house.

"No…" Mike said as he shook his head. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can we talk, Bella? I have some things I need to tell you."

The butterflies in Bella's stomach exploded and her calm and happy feeling from spending the evening with Jacob was shattered.

"Oh…um…sure…" Bella replied as she turned and started up the stairs.

There was no reassurance from Mike that this wasn't going to be a serious talk, and she heard him silently following her up the stairs. As she walked, Bella went over the last time she had seen Mike and if she had done anything to upset him. The last time she had seen him was almost a week ago when she had her first swimming lesson with Jasper. Was he jealous that Jasper was teaching her how to swim and not him? Was he upset that she had two lessons at the pool at work with Jasper? Did he find out she hung out with Jacob? Bella's hand was practically shaking from her nerves when she opened her front door. Rosalie's BMW wasn't home, so Bella was thankful they wouldn't have any interruptions. Whatever it was that Mike had to say, Bella wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Do you…do you want anything to drink?" Bella asked as she moved to put her left-over chicken in the refrigerator.

"I'll take a water," Mike answered quietly, taking a seat on Bella's couch.

Bella opened the door to her refrigerator and let the cool blast of air calm her nerves. Her stomach was still in knots and her mind racing with questions, but the cool air made her feel a little more alert, and she took a few deep breaths before grabbing Mike's water and walking back into the living room. After handing Mike the bottle, she took a seat next to him, perched on the edge like she was ready to bolt at any second. She heard Mike break the cap of his water and take a sip, and the silence in the room was deafening.

"Just tell me, Mike," Bella blurted out. She couldn't take his silence anymore. She heard him sigh from beside her, but neither moved to face the other.

"Bella…Bella, I'm leaving."

"_Bella…Bella, I'm leaving."_

She heard the words in her head, but it wasn't Mike's voice. It was Edward's. Her breathing picked up as she tried to force Edward's voice out of her head and focus on Mike. She turned to look at him, hoping that would help. She didn't know what to say in response. When her eyes met Mike's blues ones, they were full of sadness and regret.

"Bella, my father is sick. Really sick. I've already resigned from the practice. I'm moving back to San Diego. Jane can't take care of her kids and our father so…so I'm going back to help."

All of the breath seemed to whoosh out of Bella's chest at once. That was not at all what she expected Mike to tell her, and she suddenly felt even more guilty and petty that she had been worried about their sort of relationship when this was something so much bigger.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Bella whispered. She tentatively reached a hand out and placed it on top of Mike's. She was happy that he flipped his hand over and slid his fingers between hers.

"I'm sorry I've been distant this week. This was the reason why. I'm leaving tomorrow, Bella."

Bella nodded silently. As much as she liked Mike, she couldn't make him choose between staying here and being with his only family. It's not like she and Mike really had a strong relationship going. Even if they did, she would push him to be with his family.

"I'll keep your father in my thoughts," Bella whispered.

Mike squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Bella."

They were silent for a few minutes before Mike spoke again.

"Bella, I have something else that I need to tell you."

When Bella looked up into Mike's eyes, she was surprised to find that he looked incredibly guilty about something. She frowned slightly as a million thoughts began to run through her head.

"I know Edward Masen."

Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she withdrew her hand from his quickly. She stood up so quickly she almost fell off her couch and she stumbled backwards when Mike stood up as well.

"Bella, I only met him like, a month ago. He's Eric's roommate."

Bella's shock was slowly morphing into anger.

"You knew? You knew when we met him at the carnival! You knew when you took me to that…when you took me to that surfing event!" Bella shouted.

"I did, Bella, and I'm sorry, I- -"

"I told you everything!" Bella yelled, cutting him off. "Why would you take me there? Why wouldn't you tell me that Edward was going to be there?"

"He wasn't supposed to be there, Bella!" Mike shouted back. "I called and checked with Eric! Edward wasn't supposed to be competing, but he took Eric's place at the last minute when Eric got injured!"

"But it was a surfing competition! You didn't think Edward might be there anyway? I had to…I almost watched him…I almost watched him die, Mike!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Bella," Mike said, his voice calmer now. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

Bella's eyes burned and she realized that she had tears running down her cheeks. Her chest was heaving and she collapsed onto her recliner. Mike knelt quickly at her side but wisely didn't touch her.

"I almost watched him die…" Bella whispered, her gaze focused on her hands.

"Bella, I regretted it the moment I saw Eric. I'm sorry I took you there. It was selfish on my part, and I wasn't thinking at all."

Bella didn't say anything and the two sat there in silence. This was so much for Bella to try and take in. Mike was leaving and moving back to San Diego, and he…he knew Edward. Her breathing had finally evened out, and she lifted her head to look at Mike. She really looked at him, and noticed how run down he looked. She took a deep breath. Mike had bigger things to worry about than her issues.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bella," Mike sighed. "I just…after you told me about him, and then I met him surfing with Eric, I didn't want to tell you he was here. You were just getting settled here and you were so happy. I…I just didn't want you to worry."

"Just because we're on the same island doesn't mean I'll see him," Bella said, trying to be positive. She was hurt, but she would cry about it later.

"I know…but I'm still sorry."

Bella reached out and put her hand on Mike's shoulder.

"You just worry about taking care of your family, Mike. I'll be fine and I'll get over this."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. "I…I mean, he did a number on you Bella. I just…I don't know what to say."

Bella took a deep breath and swallowed heavily. "I got over it once before. I can do it again."

Bella stood up and Mike took that as his queue that he was dismissed. He stood up as well and the two stared at each other. Mike pulled Bella into a hug and she went willingly. She could understand his reasons for not telling her about Edward, but they still hurt.

"Bella, promise me something?" Mike whispered.

Bella nodded silently against his chest.

"You told me once that you were scared about never finding love again. Don't be, Bella. Stay strong and don't give up. He's out there, Bella. You'll find him."

Bella closed her eyes and pressed herself against Mike's chest.

"Okay," she whispered. She wasn't sure that she believed him, but she agreed with him anyway.

Mike pulled back and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. She fought back the tears that wanted to come forth.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't want things to end like this."

"It's okay," Bella replied, looking up at Mike through watery eyes. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Mike smiled softly. "Until we meet again, Bella."

Mike didn't wait for Bella to walk him to the door, and he slipped out quietly with one last look back and a wave. Bella waited until she heard Mike's car start before she collapsed back onto the recliner behind her, pulling her knees up to her chest. She didn't know what to feel, and she let the tears come. There was too much to think about so she cried instead. The one thought that plagued Bella through her tears were Mike's last words. Why did they also have to be the same as Edward's?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 15<strong>_

Edward didn't bother to go back to the party. His only thought was to get Bella warm and to get her checked out at the hospital. He wasn't sure how long she had been under, and she needed to get checked out just in case. He was thankful that he had been able to revive her. Bella was still shivering in his arms, despite his jacket being wrapped around her. When they got to his car, Bella spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

Bella was so very cold, and she pulled Edward's jacket around her tighter as he put her down on her feet and opened to door to his car. It was a beat up looking silver truck, and Bella looked up at him when he opened the door. She gasped softly when she realized just how close she and Edward really were. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. Bella gasped when she realized Edward was also soaking wet. She felt silly for not thinking of it before.

"Oh my gosh! You must be freezing too! I'm sorry!"

"You're apologizing for nearly drowning?" Edward asked, looking down at her. His angry expression was back and Bella instantly shrank back against the car.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

"Just get in the car, Bella. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Bella began to protest despite her frozen body.

"But…but shouldn't we just…I…"

Bella didn't know what she was trying to say. She didn't want to get in anymore trouble with those girls, and she knew her father would be livid if he knew, but he would also want her to do the smart thing and get checked over. She could tell Angela and Ben what happened later. She sighed and got into the car. Edward started the truck and quickly turned the heater to full blast. As he began to drive towards Forks General, Bella thought back to his words on the dock.

"_I've always known who you are, Bella. Always."_

Bella didn't have long to ponder over those words though because when she glanced at Edward, she noticed a long gash and tear on his right arm.

"Edward! You're bleeding!" Bella cried.

"It's nothing," Edward mumbled.

"But…"

"It's nothing, Bella. I'll be fine," Edward said curtly. Bella swore she heard him add something like, "I've had worse" under his breath.

Bella decided that now was not the time to bring up Edward's words from the dock. He seemed angry and the look on his face told her he didn't want to talk. She huddled into her seat further and wrapped Edward's jacket tighter around her. She didn't know when she would ever get a chance like this again, so she inhaled the scent of his jacket. A little woodsy and smoky…just like she remembered. She wished that he wanted to talk to her, even if she didn't know what to say. Her not so little crush on Edward had been at the forefront of her thoughts for a year now.

Edward was mentally berating himself as he drove towards the hospital. He was enraged that those girls, those mistakes that he had made, had almost killed Bella. All because of him. He was positive now that a girl like Bella didn't belong with a guy like him. It would kill him to do so, but he would try to keep Bella at a distance after this. She was alive and she was safe, that was all that mattered to him. He would certainly have words with Tanya, Irina, and Victoria. He prayed Bella would press charges against them. Her father was the chief of police after all. He was sure that the girls would get sentenced with attempted murder or something.

As they drove, Edward tried to ignore his feelings for the girl sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He had always known who Bella Swan was. He had known since the first day he had moved to that god forsaken town of Forks. She was so different from the girls he had known in California, and there was something so innocent and so beautiful about her that made Edward want to get to know her and be with her. However, he knew she would never go for him. She had to have known the rumors about his family, and Edward knew that he was no good for her. He would watch her from afar, and if he couldn't have her, he would try and distract himself with other girls who threw themselves at him. He used those girls for his own pleasure and sent them packing when they got to clingy. He knew it was wrong, but it matched the unworthiness he felt inside.

Edward knew it all had been a mistake. He shouldn't have kissed Bella that night at Ben's party, and he shouldn't have let Irina lead her to believe that he didn't remember. He was just so certain that it would be better for Bella if she didn't like him. He even tried to warn her. He stayed away from her and never made any move to talk to her. He stared at her though, wishing that he could have been good enough for her. He wished that he were some good boy with a doctor daddy and home-maker mom, instead of the drunk and drug addict father and fearful mother.

It was getting harder for him to stay away from Bella though. Having to see her damn near every day was maddening. Then tonight when he thought she might be dead, he had never been so scared in his life. Not even the times where he thought his father was going to beat him to death. Bella had been so pale and her lips were practically blue. When she finally gasped and coughed, Edward had never heard a more beautiful sound in his life, and he thanked God she was all right. It was his fault that those girls had gone after her, and if weren't for him, it wouldn't have happened. He wanted to get closer to Bella Swan, but would more things like this happen if he did? Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter. He didn't know.

Bella and Edward were rushed into the ER quickly. Bella was clumsy and had been quite a few times as a child, and her father being the chief of police also helped. Bella insisted that Edward stay with her since he saved her, and Edward silently agreed. He hadn't wanted to leave Bella's side either. Edward stood by Bella's side and waited as her parents were called and she was checked over. The nurse tending to Bella noticed Edward's arm and cut, not to mention the bruise on his face.

"Young man, I need to take a look at that cut on your arm."

"I'm fine," Edward said.

"I insist. I can't have you openly bleeding here in the hospital," the nurse pushed.

"All right," Edward sighed. He turned and looked at Bella as another nurse was checking her over.

"Will you be all right?" He asked quietly.

Bella nodded. "Thank you, Edward."

He gave her a small smile before starting to follow the other nurse to get his arm checked.

"Until we meet again, Bella."

**Well? Yes? No? More insight as to what is going on with Edward…I know, I know…Bella's going through a lot. She did say her road to her HEA wasn't an easy one, but hey, at least Mike is gone now right? **

**I'm excited to see what you guys think of Edward! We're learning more and more about him aren't we? I'm really excited about Chapter 6 and so is my beta! So please, let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Next update on Friday! :-D**


	7. Ch6: Rumor Has It

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Early update! LOL, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to get this out to you all! All right…this is a big chapter for lots of reasons, and I also have to give a bit of a tissue/angst warning just in case. Hold on tight!**

**Make sure you check out the blog for character pictures and other goodies. Link is on my profile :-)**

**http : / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She makes all of this make sense :-D**

_**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**_

_**You made a fool out of you,**_

_**And, boy, she's bringing you down,**_

_**She made your heart melt,**_

_**But you're cold to the core,**_

_**Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore**_

_**- ADELE, "Rumor Has It"**_

Chapter 6 –Rumor Has It

_**Age 70**_

"EWWWWWWWW!" Audrey shrieked. "Gran! I didn't know you went out with Uncle Mike!"

Bella snorted and shook her head as she watched her granddaughter shake her head and have her little freak out moment.

"Does Aunty Becca know?"

"Does Aunty Becca know what?"

Bella turned and smiled at the body that went along with that voice. Her daughter-in-law Rebecca came waddling into the room, one arm wrapped under her very swollen stomach.

"That Gran dated your dad!" Audrey said as she stood up and kissed her aunty on the cheek in greeting.

"Old news, kiddo," Rebecca said as she slowly lowered herself to sit next to Bella. Bella leaned over and kissed Rebecca as well. Audrey just stared at her aunty with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"How is your father? Are he and your mother coming over later?"

"Of course," Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes. "Dad is getting paranoid that I'm going to go into labor at any second."

Bella smiled and patted Rebecca's knee. Mike Newton had moved back to San Diego, but he and Bella had kept in touch, though it took them a little while to reconnect. Mike had actually reconnected with his high school love, Heidi Morrison, and they had ended up getting married and having three kids, including Rebecca. Bella had been happy for him, and that things had worked out so well for him. He and Heidi were here visiting until Rebecca gave birth.

"Speaking of paranoid, where are my son and other grandbaby?" Bella asked. "They couldn't even come inside to say hello? Or make sure that you got in here okay?"

"Headed down straight to the beach," Rebecca said with a sigh, rubbing her stomach.

"Aunty Becca, that doesn't weird you out that Gran and your dad dated?" Audrey asked. She still couldn't get over the idea of Uncle Mike and…and her Gran.

"Oh, my child, it was a long time ago," Bella sighed, "And you could hardly call it dating. Plus it wasn't long after that your Gramps came along."

"Still…" Audrey trailed off, taking a seat in one of the recliners on the side.

"How did my father come up in this conversation anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"Gran was telling me the story of how she and Gramps met," Audrey answered.

"No way!" Rebecca said. "Mom, you haven't even told me the whole story!"

"What story?" another voice asked, floating into the room.

Bella grinned at the sight of her other daughter-in-law and another one of her granddaughters.

"Lauren, mom was telling Audrey the story of how she and dad met!" Rebecca called out to her sister-in-law Lauren.

"What?" Rachel, Bella's next oldest grandchild shouted. "Gran! You know that's not fair! You gotta tell us all now!"

Bella smiled and gave quick kisses on the cheek to Lauren and Rachel. Rachel was fourteen years old, two years younger than Audrey, and the two cousins were very close. Rachel went and parked herself on the arm of the chair Audrey was sitting in while Lauren took a seat in another. Bella couldn't help but smile as she looked at her two granddaughters. Both Audrey and Rachel were perfect blends of their parents, and both so beautiful. Bella chuckled silently to herself. Their parents were going to be in for rough times.

"None of my other grandchildren could bother to come say hello?" Bella asked with a chuckle. "My sons?"

Lauren and Rebecca both shook their heads.

"Mom, it's high tide. You know how all the boys are," Lauren said with a chuckle.

"True," Bella said with a nod.

"Gran…" Audrey whined. "You gotta continue the story!"

"Yeah, Gran!" Rachel said, a smile spreading across her face. "I want to know!"

Bella chuckled.

"All right…now where did I leave off…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 25<strong>_

"So he moved back to California?"

Bella sighed as she looked out her window. It was a rainy day in Honolulu, something she thought would be rare, but was being proven wrong. Rosalie had told her that they once had forty days of straight rain, like something straight out of the Bible. Though it was still warm outside, this wasn't exactly the type of weather Bella was hoping for. It did match her mood though. Mike had moved back to California yesterday.

"Yeah. His father is sick, and he needs to move back to help his sister to take care of him. They're the only family he has left."

She heard Angela hum on the other end of the phone. She and Angela had made it a habit of talking to each other at least once a week.

"So how do you feel about all of that? I mean…you guys were dating and all?" Angela asked.

"What am I supposed to say, Ang?" Bella said with a sigh. "I couldn't throw a fit and make him stay or anything. I wouldn't stand in the way of him being with his family."

"So you're really okay with it? With him moving back to San Diego?"

Angela was worried. Bella had been so happy when she had originally told her about Mike, and now that he was gone, Angela was _really_ worried. Especially since Edward Masen of all people was in Honolulu. Ben had suffered greatly when Angela had found out that he had known where Edward had been, and hadn't said anything when Bella had said she was moving to Honolulu. The couch was currently his only sleeping partner.

"I'm going to have to be okay with it, Ang," Bella said with a sigh. The rain really wasn't helping her mood.

"And what about…what about Edward?" Angela asked, barely above a whisper.

Bella felt the odd pull at her heart at the mention of his name. She had already spent more tears than she had thought she would on Edward Masen, and she knew he was alive. That should be good enough right?

"What about him, Ang?" Bella asked, slightly annoyed. "It's not like I'm going to see him any time soon. It's not like I _want_ to see him any time soon."

Bella was trying to stay strong. Edward was her past and she was here to start something new. Just because Mike left and she almost watched Edward die, shouldn't hold her back from finding herself.

"But you _could_ see him soon. The island is small, Bella. You have to admit that. Plus he knew Mike, and Mike's friend is his roommate…" Angela trailed off.

"And what about Ben, Ang?" Bella asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. "Are you still making the poor man sleep on the couch?"

Angela rolled her eyes even though Bella couldn't see them. She knew Bella was well versed in the art of diversion when she wanted to be. Angela mentally cursed Bella's subject change. This was a perfect lead in to the big news she had for Bella. It was incidentally the news that was permitting Ben to sleep in their bed again.

"Well…Ben did something that made me forgive him," Angela started out.

"And what's that, Ang? Nothing that's TMI I hope."

Bella was already cringing in preparation. All throughout their relationship, Bella had to hear about Angela's love life with Ben. It was incredibly awkward for Bella to know just how talented Ben was with his tongue, but Angela insisted that this was the kind of stuff best friends needed to know and share. No need to mention that Angela also learned quite a bit about Edward and Dean in return, but that was definitely not a train of thought that Bella wanted to follow right now.

"We're coming to Hawaii!" Angela finally squealed.

"What?" Bella squealed right back.

Just like that, the two twenty-five year old women were reduced to squealing and near-shrieking teenagers.

"Ben bought us tickets! We're coming at the end of May! We'll be there until June fifth!"

"Oh my God! I'm so excited!"

Bella had bounded out of her chair and was literally hopping around her living room. She wasn't sure if she could wait that long for them to get here.

"I know!" Angela squealed right back. "I wish it were May already instead of March!"

The two girls continued to squeal and laugh and made all sorts of promises about the things they would do while Angela and Ben were in Honolulu. They even talked about going to the outer islands, maybe Kaua'i or Maui. For the time being, Bella's heart was light and she was nothing but happy and excited. Thoughts of Edward Masen and Mike Newton were far from her mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bella, are you finished for the day?"<p>

Bella turned around to see Jacob walking over to his own locker and grabbing his things. He was sweating and Bella assumed that he had just finished his own work out. Esme was cool with them working out on some of the weight and cardio equipment they had in the office, as long as they cleaned up.

"Yup. All done," Bella replied, shrugging on her hoodie.

"Plans for tonight?"

Bella couldn't help but grin. Jacob had been bothering her all week to come have dinner with him again and maybe watch another movie. He called it their, "pau hana Fridays", which Bella had come to understand was something about the work week being done and celebrating that fact with something fun like happy hour or something. She had yet to answer whether or not she wanted to come along.

"Not too sure," Bella said, her grin still wide on her face.

"Oh come on, woman!" Jacob groaned playfully. "I say we should all make this a regular thing! Happy hour or something on Fridays after work. I got Emmett to say he would come out tonight, which means Rosalie will come. Eli said he would check with Carmen, and Jasper is game."

"Well, if all the cool kids are doing it…" Bella replied sarcastically.

Jacob threw a sweaty towel at her and Bella squealed as she jumped out of the way.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower, and I'm sure Emmett and Eli are going to do the same. You don't mind waiting a bit do you?"

Bella shook her head.

"I'll just go wait out front. Maybe read a magazine or two."

"See you in a few!" Jacob shouted as he disappeared.

"Wait!" Bella called. "Where's Jasper?"

Jacob's head popped out from behind the wall that led to the showers.

"He's still working with a client. I think he's almost done. He was working on the mats."

"Oh, okay," Bella said. She had hoped that Jasper was done and she would have someone to wait with.

Bella headed out to the waiting area in the front and picked up a magazine. She snorted when she saw who was on the cover. It was none other than Alice Brandon on the cover of a women's magazine. Bella felt her cheeks heat a little when she read the words, "60 Sex Tips" on the cover as well. She would read those later. She had the same issue at home. When she heard the front door to the office, Bella spoke before she looked up.

"Sorry, we're closed," Bella said. When she looked up any other words she was going to say died in her throat.

There in simple slippers, jean shorts, and a flowy pink top, looking even more beautiful in person, was Alice Brandon. Bella's mouth fell open and looked down at the unopened magazine in her lap and then quickly back up. Alice laughed as she walked closer to where Bella sat in shock.

"That was definitely one of my favorite magazine shoots. Such an honor to be on the cover of that magazine. I grew up reading it you know," Alice said like it was no big deal. She plopped down on the sofa next to Bella.

"You must be Bella. Jasper has told me so much about you. How are your swimming lessons going?"

Bella just gaped.

"You're…you're…" she stuttered out. While Bella was relieved that Jasper was telling the truth, she was still completely stunned. Alice Brandon was here sitting next to her talking to her like they were old friends.

"Alice Brandon. It is such a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

Bella suddenly found herself enveloped in a hug and she forgot all about the magazine that she was going to read.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you too," Bella was finally able to say.

Alice pulled back and placed her hands on Bella's shoulders, looking Bella over.

"You're just as pretty and sweet as Jasper said you were. I just know we are going to be great friends, Bella Swan. Tell me about the swimming lessons. How are they going?"

Bella found herself telling Alice everything about the swimming lessons. She didn't mention the reason why she never learned how to swim, but she talked of her progress in learning how to float. Jasper was also going to try and get Bella started on kicking while holding on to the wall next week. Alice was sweet and asked Bella lots of questions, both about swimming lessons and how she liked Honolulu so far. She also asked about Washington and Bella's family and friends. Bella felt like she had never talked so much about herself before.

"I'm so happy I decided to surprise, Jasper!" Alice exclaimed after Bella finished giving Alice the lowdown on her home with Rosalie and Emmett. "If I hadn't come early I wouldn't have been able to meet you, Bella!"

Bella chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad you decided to surprise Jasper too."

Alice's face turned serious and she picked up Bella's hand, clutching it in both of hers.

"Bella, I want to thank you for never…for never judging Jasper about his relationship with me. I am _very _protective about my private life outside of my career. Jasper didn't start dating me because of what I do for a living, and he doesn't work in the same career you know? I just want to keep something that's ours. I know even my own brother doesn't believe Jasper, nor does anyone else who works here, but we don't let it bother us."

Bella gave Alice a small smile and nodded. She could understand where Alice was coming from.

"Jasper told me how you were the only one who didn't say anything or comment, Bella. He told me you also got Rosalie to make Emmett stop harassing Jasper about our relationship. So…yeah, just thank you, Bella. It really does mean a lot to both of us."

Alice smiled and pulled Bella in for another hug. The two pulled away when they heard the front door of the offices open again. Bella opened her mouth to tell this new person that the offices were closed, but again, she found her words dying in her throat.

"Um…hi," Eric Yorkie said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Alice looked at a stunned Bella before deciding to answer for them both.

"Hi, the offices are closed. Are you picking up someone or something?"

"Uh, yeah…I am," Eric answered. "And aren't you…"

"Yeah," Alice answered with a smile. "You must be waiting for the client Jasper is working with. He's the last one back there right, Bella?"

Bella snapped to attention at the mention of her name, but she didn't take her eyes off of Eric. In return, he was looking at Bella and still shifting uncomfortably. He was visibly nervous and Bella didn't like it. There was something in the air now that was making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She instantly became nervous herself. Alice looked back and forth between the two.

"Okay…what am I missing here? You two obviously know each other," Alice said, standing up and looking at Bella and then Eric. "Who are you here to pick up again?"

Bella stood up, her legs wobbly. "I think I should- -"

"I'm picking up my roommate," Eric answered, cutting Bella off.

Bella felt like all of the breath had been sucked out of her. Eric just confirmed it, and Bella looked at him with frantic eyes. He at least looked apologetic. Bella felt like she was starting to hyperventilate and her body began to shake. Alice quickly wrapped her arm around Bella's body.

"Bella! What's going on? Are you okay?" Alice cried out.

Bella couldn't answer though, and all three heads snapped towards the door that led to the back area and Jasper's voice broke the silence in the waiting room.

"That was a great first day, Edward. I'll see you on Monday for our next session."

A pained whimper left Bella's throat against her will as she saw Edward come limping into the room on his crutches and a heavily braced left knee. His face was still bruised from his concussion, but he looked almost the same as he had the last time Bella had seen him in Forks. He was more tan and looked older now, but his sharp jaw, straight nose, and piercing green eyes were the same.

"Darlin'?" Jasper said, his voice completely confused. He was stunned to see Alice and had no idea what was going on between the other people in the room.

Edward froze, his body rigid at the sight of Bella standing there. His hands clenched against the holds on his crutches and his eyes narrowed. He had already been in a horrible mood from doing his physical therapy with Jasper. It wasn't anything against Jasper, but Edward was frustrated that he even had to be there, and that his body wasn't working the way that he was used to nor the way he wanted it to. The exercises he did with Jasper didn't help his frustration any, but Edward had managed to keep calm around Jasper. His plan was to let it all out on the ride home with Eric, however, seeing Bella Swan unexpectedly broke the small sense of control he had over his emotions.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward growled.

Alice's eyes went wide at Edward's language, and Bella went still in her arms. Jasper again, was the only one who spoke.

"Edward, relax man. I gotta ask you to not speak that way in front of these two fine ladies."

Eric jumped into action, seeing that this wasn't going to go well.

"Hey, brah, let's just go home."

"What the fuck am _I_ doing here?" Bella hissed. She shook herself out of Alice's arms.

"What the fuck am _I_ doing here?" Bella shouted, her voice louder than Jasper had ever heard it. "I work here asshole!"

"Well, that's just fucking great!" Edward exclaimed, hobbling towards Bella. "You just happen to work here huh?"

"That's right, I do," Bella said, marching right up to Edward. She didn't know where this strength was coming from, but she wasn't going to stop now. "You have some nerve getting mad at me, Edward Masen! You have no idea how badly you hurt me!"

Edward scoffed and laughed darkly. "How badly _I_ hurt _you_? _You're_ the one who abandoned me, Bella! You're the one who backed out and never came!"

Jasper and Eric were both trying to get words in to break up this fight, but neither could get a word in, and both were being completely ignored. Alice had shuffled her way over to Jasper's side once the shouting started. This wasn't quite the surprise she had imagined earlier when she was flying over the Pacific Ocean.

"Me?" Bella shouted. "_You're_ the one who just left! You just ran away! You didn't wait for me! You didn't even think to come back for me!"

"Why would I have come back? I waited for you, Bella! You never came! I went to your house and no one was there!" Edward roared. "Do you know how that made me feel? Abandoned by yet another person who claimed to love me?"

Bella did something highly uncharacteristic of herself, and shoved Edward away from her hard, causing him to stumble back.

"You think I would have ever left you? You trusted me that little? I loved you, Edward! I would have done anything for you! I was going to leave behind my family for you!" Bella screamed.

"You weren't there, Bella! My father, for once in his useless life, was telling the truth!" Edward shouted back.

"You want to know why I wasn't there? Why I never met you?" Bella was so angry that tears were beginning to pour down her eyes.

"Oh, yes, Bella…tell me when you decided that I wasn't worth it and that you didn't love me enough," Edward spit, his tone was venomous and his eyes were nearly black in his anger.

"I wasn't there because _your_ father tried to _kill_ me!" Bella screamed.

Her tears were overwhelming her and she couldn't take it anymore. Memories were assaulting her brain, and the way Edward looked and was acting, reminded her too much of his father and the nightmare she lived through. Bella shoved Edward hard, knocking him to the ground and ran past both he and Eric. She ran for the stairs instead of the stairwell, and ran and stumbled her way to her car. Bella had no idea what she was going to do or where she was going to go, but she couldn't stand to be near Edward Masen for another second.

Back in the waiting room, a tense silence was left hanging in the air. Jasper, Eric, and Alice all looked at each other in confusion, and Edward sat slumped against the reception desk. The only noise in the room were Edward's heavy breaths and Alice let out a squeak of surprise when Edward suddenly slammed one of his crutches angrily against the floor. Jasper as ready to jump in, but Eric held up a hand, shaking his head silently. He knelt down next to Edward.

"Come on, man," Eric said quietly. "Let's get out of here."

Edward nodded silently. He didn't know what else to do, what else to think. He felt like his entire world had just been shifted. He let Eric help him back to his feet, but remained silent. He was too stunned by Bella's parting words. His father had tried to kill her? Was that true? He shook his head and hobbled out the front door with Eric. He didn't know what to believe.

Alice and Jasper were left standing stunned in the waiting room, and both jumped when Esme came rushing in.

"What was that noise? And I thought I heard shouting?" Esme cried, her voice laced with worry.

She paused when she saw Jasper standing there with the one and only Alice Brandon. Esme's brows furrowed.

"What is going on?"

Alice looked up at Jasper and he sighed, wrapping his arm around his love's waist.

"Esme, apparently our newest client and Bella share a past that none of us knew about," Jasper said quietly.

Esme's eyes went wide. "Edward Masen?"

Jasper nodded silently.

"Was…was that _them_? Fighting?"

"It really wasn't pretty," Jasper said.

Suddenly more bodies rushed into the waiting room, all three men talking and shouting at the same time as they squeezed through the door. Emmett, Jacob, and Eli all froze, each stunned into silence by the sight of Alice, Jasper, and Esme standing there. Mostly they were stunned by the sight of Alice. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello, brother dear," she said with a grin.

"Alice?" Eli said, completely stunned. All three men had been getting dressed after their showers and talking about where to go for happy hour when they heard the shouting and banging around start. They all had thrown the rest of their clothes on and had run out to the waiting room.

"Holy shit! Jasper was telling the truth!" Emmett shouted.

Esme elbowed Emmett in the ribs. She didn't tolerate bad language at all.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled.

"I think you owe someone else an apology," Esme said, angling her head towards Alice and Jasper.

"He can apologize later and we can talk about Alice being here later too. I think we have bigger things to worry about at the moment," Jasper pointed out.

"Right," Jacob said quickly. "What was all that noise we heard?"

"That was Edward and Bella fighting," Alice spoke up. "Apparently they know each other from when they were growing up."

"Oh shit…" Emmett said quietly. "Where'd Bella go?"

Emmett didn't know the whole story about what had happened in Washington, but he knew it was bad. Bella was more of a lover not a fighter type, so if she was fighting with Edward Masen, it was something serious.

"She just ran out of here crying," Alice answered. "She shoved Edward pretty good and then ran out."

"Her car!" Emmett cried.

Emmett raced out the door, followed by Jacob. The last thing Emmett wanted was Bella driving on roads that she was still getting the hang of, and also doing that through teary eyes and an upset state of mind. He didn't mind that Jacob was following him. He knew that Jacob and Bella were becoming closer since Mike left, and Jacob made Bella smile, which was a plus in his book.

Bella was sobbing, hunched over her steering wheel. She could hardly breathe and was sucking in sharp breaths of air into her lungs. She never imagined that seeing Edward again would hurt this much, and she never imagined that he would react the way he did. He was angry at her for not being there, for not meeting up with him. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried! If his father…Bella shook her head, her tears coming harder. Edward had reminded her so much of his father just now. She replayed that horrific night in her head even though she didn't want to, and she swore she felt the scar that ran around her side throbbing.

Emmett felt like his heart broke as he looked inside the driver's side window. He always felt like everyone felt small next to him, but seeing Bella huddled in her chair, looking smaller than ever, made his chest ache. It had the opposite effect on Jacob. Seeing Bella hurt and upset made him angry, and he wanted to chase down that Edward Masen and kick his ass for making Bella cry.

Emmett took a deep breath. "Bella?"

Bella barely heard her cousin's voice over the sound of her sobs, but she turned her teary eyes to look out the window to see Emmett crouching down there. Bella opened the door and threw herself into Emmett's arms with a sob. Emmett caught her easily and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. He looked over at Jacob over the top of Bella's head as she continued to sob.

"Can you drive her car home?" Emmett asked. "I think we might need Jasper's help to get all the cars situated."

"I'll text Jasper," Jacob said.

"No need," Jasper said quietly, walking over with a somber looking Alice. "You want me to drive your truck, Em?"

"I'll drive Jasper's car and follow," Alice whispered.

Emmett nodded quietly, and their little caravan slowly left. Bella continued to sob in Emmett's arms, and Jasper felt guilty, like it had somehow been his fault that Edward and Bella had encountered each other in the first place. While holding on to Bella, Emmett had been able to text Rosalie, and she was waiting for them in the garage when they got home. Jacob, Jasper, and Alice didn't linger, and Emmett and Rosalie quickly got Bella upstairs.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other worriedly as they carried Bella into the house and into her bedroom. Rosalie sat on her bed and began to arrange her pillows, but as soon as Emmett put Bella down she whimpered and curled herself up into a ball. Rosalie's wide blue eyes met Emmett's and she pulled Bella close to her, letting Bella rest her head in her lap. Bella whimpered again and curled herself against Rosalie. Emmett sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. He pulled Bella's shoes and socks off without her even noticing. Emmett had no idea what to do. He wasn't sure if he should call his Aunt Renee, and he wondered if Bella's best friend Angela might be a better option. Rosalie began to run her fingers through Bella's hair slowly.

"Oh, Bella…" Rosalie whispered. "Everything will be okay. You'll see. Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" Edward screamed, slamming his crutch against the side of Eric's car door.<p>

"Hey, brah! I know you stay mad but don't take it out on my car!"

Both Edward and Eric had splurged on their cars. Edward liked the handling and the size of his Volvo XC90, but Eric had always wanted something flashier and splurged on a Mercedes CLS550. While they both lived a surfer's life, they made quite a bit of money doing what they loved, and splurging on cars and their beachfront property were okay expenses in their minds.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted one more time before burying his head in his hands.

Even though Edward had been hurt by Bella, more than he had ever thought his heart could take, he still dreamed of seeing her again someday. When she hadn't met him, when she abandoned him, he felt his heart shatter. He had opened up, let someone else into his heart, let someone else love him and let himself love her in return…and she hurt him. She left him, abandoned him, just like his parents.

Over the years, Edward had tried to distance himself from the emotion of love. He partied, he drank, he fucked…he traveled the world with the PSA World Championship tours and he didn't look back. But because he was a masochist, he kept a picture of himself with Bella. He couldn't get rid of it, and he couldn't say goodbye to Bella. No matter how much it hurt, getting rid of that picture would hurt even more. It had been the last tie he had to her.

Now, Edward was even more confused. Bella said that his father had tried to _kill_ her? Was she telling the truth? He had no idea. After that night, he left Forks and never looked back. He just assumed that his parents were still there, and still alive, that is if his father hadn't overdosed on heroin or beat his mother to death instead of him. Bella had planted a seed of doubt in his mind, and the world as Edward had known it for the past years was crumbling around him. The grip on his hair tightened and he screamed in frustration.

To Eric's credit, he only jumped in surprise and didn't swerve the car. He had seen Edward like this a few times before. He'd get angry and moody while he was drunk at certain parts of the year, like June and September, and he would occasionally rant about there being no such thing as love. Eric has dismissed these outbursts as drunken stupors, but that was before he learned about Bella Swan. Now Eric knew that Bella Swan haunted Edward, and clearly there was a big misunderstanding that happened between them.

When they reached their home, Edward didn't move from the car. He simply sat, unmoving and staring into the dark bushes in front of the car. Eric decided to let him be, and he'd lock the car whenever Edward decided to come inside the house.

Edward wasn't sure how long he had sat in the car. It wasn't until his ass started to throb that he decided to get out. He had been surprised by the force with which Bella had shoved him, and he had hit his ass pretty hard on the ground. His knee was luckily heavily braced and wasn't jostled.

After limping back inside and up to his bedroom, Edward shut the door and sat on his bed. His mind was still a jumbled mess and his world was completely off kilter. He grabbed his laptop that lay on top of the bed and powered it up. Edward decided that he had to know if what Bella had said was true. Surely if it was, it had to have been in the newspaper, and Charlie Swan, chief of police, would never have let Edward's drug addict father get away with almost killing Bella. If what Bella even said was true. Edward was praying that she was lying. It would be almost easier for him to believe if she were.

With hesitant fingers, Edward typed his own name into the Internet search engine, but tacked the word, "Senior" on to the end. He swallowed heavily as the he hit return, and at first, the usual articles from California came up. Edward wasn't surprised by those, and he scrolled further through the results. It wasn't until he found an article from The Port Angeles Times that he felt like he wanted to either throw up or that he had been punched in the chest and couldn't breathe. His hand shook as he moved the cursor to click on the link to the article. His stomach churned when the article loaded and he almost dropped his laptop on the floor.

_**MASEN CHARGED WITH ATTEMPTED MURDER**_

Edward felt like he could barely breathe. Bella had been telling the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 15<strong>_

Bella sat nervously on the exam bed in the emergency room. She had been cleared to go and she was waiting for her father to finish signing some forms so she could be released. She was definitely _not_ looking forward to their conversation in the car. He had brought an extra change of clothes for her and she was glad to have warm, dry clothes on now. When Charlie Swan arrived, he was livid. He demanded that Bella tell him what had happened, and Bella hesitantly told him. There were no witnesses though, and it would be hard to charge Tanya, Irina, and Victoria with something. Bella was just happy that they had all graduated from high school and were all going to school away from Washington. She hoped that she would never have to see them again. Charlie, on the other hand, was determined to see them in jail.

"All right, Bells," Charlie said gruffly, walking back into the emergency room. "Let's go home."

As they began to walk out, Bella wondered where Edward was. She hadn't seen him since he disappeared to get his arm taken care of. He also had that black eye, and she wondered if the hospital and Child Protective Services were going to intervene. She'd heard the rumors, and she had seen Edward with bruises and black eyes more than once. Maybe she could tell her father and he could do something about it!

Just as Bella and Charlie walked into the waiting area, Bella saw Edward standing by the nurses' station as his mother signed some forms. Bella looked over at Mrs. Masen. She looked like she was almost shaking and there was no make-up on her face. Her shade of hair was almost exactly the same as Edward's, and from what Bella could see, it looked like Edward took more after his mother in terms of looks. When Charlie saw Edward, he immediately wanted to thank him for saving his little girl. Charlie knew that Edward Masen was not the best kid in town, and he'd heard the rumors about his family, but he couldn't be angry with a kid who had saved his own child's life.

"Edward!" Charlie called out.

Elizabeth Masen turned, frightened by the sight of the chief of police. She knew that she and Edward would already be in trouble with her husband because of the cost of Edward's hospital visit, and also because Edward was drawing attention to their families. She quickly grabbed her son's arm and began to tug him towards the parking garage. She didn't want to deal with the wrath of her husband tonight.

"Edward, let's go!" Elizabeth whispered quickly. She scurried towards the door, but Edward hesitated.

Edward's heart beat wildly in his chest at the sight of Bella, just like it always did. He cared so much for Isabella Swan, and he wished he could be the kind of boy she could be proud to bring home to meet her police chief father. Instead, he was the boy who Chief Swan was skeptically and awkwardly looking at. Charlie stopped a few feet away from Edward and held his hand out.

"Thank you for saving Bella, son. My wife and I don't know how to even begin to thank you."

"I'm just glad I was there," Edward answered quietly. He glanced at Bella who was standing behind her father. She blushed and gave him a shy smile before looking away.

Fuck, Edward thought to himself, he really did love that blush of hers. Charlie reached out and patted Edward on the back.

"Looks like my girl got you pretty good in the eye there too."

Charlie was trying to prompt Edward into maybe slipping and admitting to the rumors about his parents, but Edward simply nodded silently. His mother called for him from the doors, and Charlie decided to let it go for now. He made a mental note to head out to the Masen residence soon to follow up.

"Well, thank you, Edward," Charlie said, before turning to Bella. "Ready to head home, Bells?"

Bella swallowed nervously. "Can I…uh, can I talk to Edward first?"

Edward's eyes widened suddenly, but he quickly recovered. He really wished that he could talk to Bella without her father watching them, and without his mother acting like a nervous spaz by the door. He didn't know what she was so worried about. He would take the beatings in her place when they got home, just like he always did to spare her. Charlie grunted and nodded, walking away and giving Edward and Bella some space. Bella closed the distance, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"What is it?" Edward asked softly, just for Bella to hear. Bella swallowed nervously again, her eyes going to the bandage she saw on Edward's forearm. His mother had obviously brought him dry clothes and a jacket, but he didn't have the bandage covered by his sleeve. It was then Bella realized that she had put Edward's jacket in the bag with her wet clothes.

"Your jacket!" Bella blurted out. "My…my dad has it!"

Bella looked to see her father waiting by the doors. Edward's mother had disappeared, and Bella wondered about her nervous behavior. Edward's quiet chuckle brought Bella's focus back to him.

"I can get it later, Bella."

Bella nodded silently and finally looked up at Edward's face. His face was neutral, but not as hard as it had looked in the past when she had accidentally locked eyes with him. She felt her eyes prickle when she looked at his bruised face. Everyone seemed to talk about it, but no one did anything, and it made Bella wonder why Edward let it happen in the first place. Edward noticed Bella's glassy eyes and he surprised himself but reaching up and running his finger tips down her cheek, just like he had that night he kissed her, that night he wished he could have made her his. He clenched his eyes shut and let his hand fall to his side.

"Edward…" Bella whispered. "Early tonight on the dock…you said…you said you've always known who I was. I…what did you mean?"

Bella bit her lip and forced herself to keep her eyes on Edward's face. She watched as he sighed heavily and his whole body seemed to slump in defeat. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, Bella was shocked to see how sad and pained he looked.

"Bella…I…God, I feel like I don't know what to say."

Edward raised a hand and ran it through his hair roughly.

"Bella, I'm not good…I'm not a good person to be around- -"

"What?" Bella said, "Edward, if I want to- -"

Edward placed his fingers over Bella's lips in the universal sign to be quiet.

"I wasn't finished," he said with a smile. He moved his finger from Bella's lips, and it tingled from where her lips touched his skin. "Bella, I'm not a good person to be around, but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you."

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth popped open slightly. Edward continued on and she was confused by the defeated look in his eyes.

"Bella Swan, I've always known who you are, ever since I moved here, and I've always wanted to know you. I'm tired of staying away, and I'm tired of pretending, Bella."

Bella's eyes went wide and she swallowed heavily.

"Pretending about what?" she whispered.

"I'm tired of pretending like that night I kissed you wasn't one of the best nights of my existence."

Bella gasped softly, and she looked into Edward's eyes. She could see nothing but the truth of his words.

"It was mine too," Bella replied shyly, looking down.

A loud throat clearing made both Edward and Bella jump backwards. They turned to see Charlie Swan staring at them with brows raised. Edward turned back towards Bella and smiled.

"I'll see you soon, Bella."

"Do you promise?" Bella asked, nervously. She hoped Edward was telling the truth and that he wouldn't disappear on her again.

"I promise, Bella," Edward said, giving her a full blown crooked grin.

"Okay," Bella murmured, feeling like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

"Until we meet again, Bella."

Bella stood frozen in place for a moment as she watched Edward turn and walk towards the doors. She saw her father and Edward exchange some words and Charlie patted Edward on the back again before Edward ducked out and disappeared around the corner. Bella snapped into motion when her father turned back around and looked at her. She felt like her cheeks were on fire as she approached her father.

"And what was that all about?" Charlie asked, as he began to escort Bella to the squad car he had driven down in.

"Nothing," Bella mumbled.

"The boy seems to like you…" Charlie trailed off.

"Daddy, do you really want to talk about boys?"

Charlie huffed. Bella got him there.

"Well, he better remember that I can arrest him in a heartbeat if he ever tries anything."

"Daddy!" Bella cried, growing more mortified by the second. She really, _really _did not want to talk about Edward Masen with her father.

"You just wait until we get home. As if your mother is not freaking out already…wait until I tell her there's a boy involved."

Bella's cheeks were on fire, but she remained silent. Edward Masen was the first boy that even merited a discussion with her parents. As they drove home, Bella prayed that her mother wouldn't give her "the talk".

Much to Bella's mortification, and Charlie's, Renee gave Bella the Spanish Inquisition about what happened at the lake _and_ Edward Masen. Charlie stormed away from the kitchen table when Renee started talking about putting Bella on birth control and which option would be the best, before getting distracted and giving Bella "the talk". Bella shrank lower and lower in her chair, desperately trying not to picture her parents as her mother gave her a very descriptive talk about a girl's first time. Bella wanted to believe it wasn't based on firsthand experience, but when he mother stated that she had only ever been with her father, that was when Bella declared their talk over.

"OKAY!" Bella shouted. "Thank you, Mother! You'll get my bill for therapy after the damage this discussion has caused and I need brain bleach!"

Bella scurried away quickly upstairs, hearing her mother chuckling quietly at the kitchen table. She huffed as she entered her room and locked the door. Visions of her parents entered her mind again, and she yelled in frustration.

"ARGH! Gross!"

She was suddenly glad that her room was upstairs and on the opposite side of the house from her parents. If Bella had ever heard them now, after her detailed sex talk with her mother, she was sure she would die from embarrassment. That thought sobered Bella up. She swallowed heavily as she stood in front of her dresser. She really had almost died tonight. If Edward hadn't been there…Bella shuddered and quickly grabbed her pajamas and things to take a shower. She just wanted to take a hot shower and move on from this.

Even though it was June, Bella had put on one of her warmest pair of pajamas and was snuggled up in bed. Her parents had come to say goodnight, and her father's cheeks were still red from their earlier talk. Her mother on the other hand acted like the talk never happened, but definitely fawned over Bella, making sure she was really okay after her trip to the hospital and all.

"Oh, baby…" Renee whispered. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Me too, mom."

"You get some sleep, baby. I'll make you French toast tomorrow morning before I go to work."

"Thank you, mom," Bella whispered. Renee leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead, whispering her goodnight.

Hours after Bella had turned out the lights and said goodnight to her parents, she was still wide awake. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt like she was struggling in the dark water of the lake again and that there was no one coming to save her. She was just about to drift off again, when she heard tapping outside her window. Bella's eyes shot open. Was she hearing things? She sat up when she heard it again. It was too rhythmic to be an animal or the tree branches. Bella picked up the police issued flashlight her father had gotten her and crept slowly towards her window. The flashlight was heavy and could definitely knock someone out if she needed too. She heard the knocking again and when she was close enough to see out the window, she was shocked. Not only was Edward Masen sitting there, but his face…oh his face…

Bella quickly threw her window open.

"Edward!" she whisper-yelled. "What are you…How...what happened…"

Bella couldn't decide what she wanted to say first, but she knew she did not like the way Edward seemed to be precariously hanging on to the side of her house, and she was pretty sure she smelled alcohol on him.

"I told you I'd see you again," Edward grinned. Bella tried not to cringe. Edward's lip was busted and bloody, and his once bruised eye looked like it was almost swollen shut. She glanced at his hands and saw they were bloody too.

"Oh God, Edward...get in here!"

Bella ignored the smell of alcohol as she clumsily helped Edward into her room. His tall frame dwarfed hers and she prayed that they wouldn't wake up her parents as Edward practically fell in the window. He started laughing loudly.

"Shhhh!" Bella hissed. Edward's eyes went wide and he playfully slapped a hand over his mouth. Bella wondered how drunk he was.

"Oops…" he whispered.

Bella helped Edward to have a seat on her bed. He hissed in pain as he sat down. Bella nervously wrung her hands together. Her mind and her heart were racing.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Bella finally asked.

Edward looked up at her, his face serious. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Bella took a deep breath slowly walked towards where he sat on her bed.

"I'm fine, Edward…but your…what happened?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward snorted and ran a hand through his hair.

"Apparently my little hospital visit cost too much money…" Edward muttered, looking down at the ground.

Bella gasped. "He…he beat you because…because you had to pay for the hospital visit?"

Bella didn't even ask if it was who she thought it was. When Edward didn't react or say anything, she knew the rumors were true. Edward's father was abusive, and the drug addict part was likely also true. He took all of his anger out on Edward. There were too many questions swirling through Bella's head and she didn't know how to deal with any of them. She was pretty sure Edward didn't want to talk about it in his current state, but she couldn't continue to look at him the way he was.

"Stay here," Bella whispered.

She quickly scurried to her bathroom across the hall and was thankful that it was just her room, the bathroom, and a guestroom that her mother used for storage up here. Bella found a bucket under her sink and prayed for the millionth time it seemed, that the pipes wouldn't wake her parents up as she filled the bucket with warm water. She grabbed a washcloth and headed back into her room. When she arrived, she found Edward sitting in the same place, his elbows rested on his knees, and head hanging down.

Bella walked slowly to his side and put the bucket down. Edward looked up at her, but didn't say anything as Bella knelt down in front of him. She dunked the washcloth in the water and rung it out.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," Edward said suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.

"I can't let you just walk around like this," Bella replied quietly. She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. Without saying anything, she gently took one of his hands in hers and began to clean the blood off of his hands.

Edward sat silently as Bella worked, watching her and feeling her gentle touch as she cleaned his wounds. Through his drunken haze, Edward felt unworthy of such care, but he couldn't make his body move away or stop Bella. His skin craved her touch too much. Bella tried not grimace when she saw how dirty and bloody the bucket of water was getting. She stood up and also ignored the now stained washcloth. She pushed away all of the questions she had in her mind, and tried not to dwell on what kind of monster could do this to his own son.

Her little hands gently cupped Edward's cheeks and his lips parted in a soft sigh as Bella washed away the hurt from Edward's face. Edward couldn't remember the last time he felt this cared for, this cherished…he didn't want the feeling to ever end, yet he almost felt like a vampire sucking up all the goodness he could from Bella. When he felt Bella patting his face dry, he opened his eyes as best he could to look up at her. He couldn't help but smile and he reached up to cup one of her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, Bella."

He felt her skin heat underneath his palm and reveled in the feeling. Bella smiled and covered his hand with hers.

"I think you're a little drunk, Edward."

Edward shook his head, but the feeling made him feel a little disoriented.

"You're always…beautiful…" Edward said as he swayed. Bella put her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"I think you should rest, Edward. It's been a…it's been a crazy day," was all Bella could come up with.

Edward nodded, his eyes half closed, and a tired smile on his face.

"Can I lay right here?" he asked as he lowered himself backwards on Bella's bed. She sighed but nodded and helped Edward get situated. She pulled back her covers and covered him, before going and slipping off his shoes. Edward's soft snores began to fill the air in no time.

Bella sighed and looked at him for a few minutes. He finally looked like he was at peace as he lay there, and despite the cuts and bruises, he was still so gorgeous. She sighed heavily and reached down and moved a piece of hair off of his forehead. What did Edward Masen go through living at home? Why didn't he fight back or do something about his father? What about his mother? She took the bucket and washcloth to the bathroom and cleaned up. She decided it would be better to just throw away the washcloth as it was stained beyond repair. Bella caught a glance of herself in the mirror and sighed. She had no idea what she was doing, and she had no idea how she could help Edward.

There was no denying that Edward Masen was going to be a part of her life now. Not only had he saved her life, but he had already ingrained himself into it. It had only been a few hours, but Bella knew she couldn't go without having Edward in her life again. She would worry about him now, and she would miss his green eyes and soft smiles just for her. She wanted to get to know him, and unravel the mystery that was Edward Masen. Maybe then, she could save him from the violence and torment in his life.

Grabbing an extra blanket, Bella decided to curl up in the rocking chair that was in her room. She rocked herself slowly back and forth, her eyes taking in the sight of a peaceful Edward sleeping in her bed under her flowery comforter and pillows. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She promised herself that she would help save Edward, and show him she was tired of trying to stay away from him too.

Bella didn't know when she fell asleep, but she was startled awake from a dream, and even more startled when she found sunlight streaming in her window, and her body lying in her bed. She blinked and reached up to rub her eyes rapidly. Did she dream it all? Had Edward even really been there? Bella looked around for some sign of his presence, and saw the extra blanket she brought out draped on the rocking chair. When she looked down at her bed, that was when she saw the note that was placed under her cell phone.

_Bella –_

_I have your number, and now you have mine. I'll call you later today. Thank you, Bella._

_Until we meet again,_

_Edward_

Bella smiled and clutched the note to her chest. Edward had really been there, and he had meant everything he said at the hospital. He didn't want to stay away from her anymore, he wanted to know her…Bella flopped back on her pillows with a sigh. That phone call couldn't come soon enough.

_**Well? Yes? No? Explosive first meeting and we learned A LOT of back story on Edward. What, oh what, is going to happen next? I can't wait to hear all of your theories!**_

**_The next chapter is another big one, and we're going to meet the big villain of this story. I'm sure you all have guessed by now who he is..._**

**_Forgot to rec a fic last week, but this week, please go check out my friend and beta eternally_addicted's new story "Memories of a Christmas Past". It'll get you in the mood for the holidays :-)_**

**_http : / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7601747/1/_**

**_Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Update next week! :-)_**


	8. Ch7: What Can I Say

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Aloha from Honolulu! I'm back home and posting this chapter! :-D Make sure you check out the blog for updated pictures!**

**http : / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**All right, I need to put a bit of an angst and violence warning about this chapter. It's important stuff, but if you want to skip the end of the flashback, you can. You probably already have an inkling of what happened in Edward's past anyway. **

**Special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She really is the best! Love you, bb! :-D**

_**And you should know, please believe me**_

_**I've picked up the phone a thousand times**_

_**And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long**_

_**It's never easy, it's like trying to spin the world the other way**_

_**So what can I say? What can I say?**_

_**- Carrie Underwood feat. Sons of Sylvia, "What Can I Say"**_

Chapter 7: What Can I Say

_**Age 25**_

"Dude…are you drunk _again_?"

Eric Yorkie stood just outside of the door that led out to Edward's balcony from his bedroom. His roommate had been partaking in quite a few beverages every night, sometimes not even waiting until the clock was showing the PM hours. Last night Edward had been passed out before the clock had even struck midnight. Eric shook his head as he looked down at the floor next to Edward's feet. There were quite a few empty green Heineken bottles rolling around.

"No," was all Edward said in response. He took another swig from the bottle he was currently working on, and kept his eyes on the blackness in front of him. The sky was cloudy and hid the moon, and there was no light from the neighboring houses.

Edward had felt like there had been a darkness that was consuming him. Ever since he had seen Bella at the office. Then after he looked his father up online, Edward's world had felt out of orbit and chaotic. Edward thought it was incredibly ironic that his form of coping with his problems had been to turn towards alcohol to numb his brain. It had always been his form of coping though, even when it was part of his father's reasons for beating him half to death.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist around the bottle in his hand so tightly he thought he was going to break it. He could deal with the memories of his father coming after him, but his imagination went wild with the different scenarios that might have led to Bella's attack.

"Dude, I am counting ten bottles on the floor…eleven is in your hand. I'd say you are very drunk."

Edward turned his head and glared at Eric.

"Tell me, how the fuck would _you_ deal with everything? How the fuck would you cope with the fact that the girl you love more than anyone else in the world was almost killed by _your _father? How the fuck would you deal with the fact that everything you thought you knew was wrong?"

Eric didn't know what to say.

"Look, brah, I'm just worried okay. Friday night, you drank and drank and drank, and I found you in the morning passed out on the patio futon. Last night, you were so drunk after dinner you passed out on the couch. Tonight, you're not far from passing out in the middle of our conversation."

Edward's eyes snapped open, not realizing that they had closed. When he looked at Eric, he was staring back at Edward with his eyebrows raised. Edward pushed himself to his feet, staggering, and reaching out to balance himself with the help of the balcony railing.

"Fine…I'll just go pass out in my bed then," Edward muttered as he clumsily shoved his way past Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes. After Edward had told him everything about Bella, he put two and two together and realized that Edward had gotten drunk in June because that was when they had first started going out, and he had gotten plastered in September because it had been Bella's birthday and she was another year older somewhere out there without him. Plus, Edward still had that picture of the two of them on his bedside table. It was obvious to Eric that Edward still had major feelings for Bella.

He watched as Edward stumbled around his bedroom, tugging at his shirt that was stuck on his head and nearly falling on his face when he hit his dresser. Eric rolled his eyes. This behavior was getting out of hand. Stumbling around drunk certainly wasn't helping his knee, which Eric was surprised hadn't been further damaged or injured in his drunken stupors. Edward plopped down on his bed and Eric cringed as Edward jostled his left leg. He might be drunk, but surely he had to have felt that.

"Fuck…" Edward moaned in pain. His knee throbbed as he pulled his legs up onto the bed.

Eric felt like he was rolling his eyes every other minute.

"Dude, I think you need to cut down on the drinking. This is going to be hell when you go for therapy tomorrow. You _are_ still going to therapy tomorrow right?"

"I don't know…" Edward mumbled in response.

"The fuck you don't! Are you going to mess up your knee because of your drinking? Did you ever think that maybe you should sober up and look at this opportunity you have in front of you!" Eric shouted. Now was the time to be serious and he threw talking pidgin right out the window.

"And just what is right in front of me besides you?" Edward asked, barely lifting his head off the pillow.

Eric raised his hands in front of him and then clenched them into fists. He wanted to throttle Edward for being so stubborn and so stupid.

"Bella, you idiot!" Eric yelled. "She is right here! Clearly there were some misunderstandings, and _clearly_ you still love her!"

Edward opened his mouth to protest but he was silenced by a glare from Eric. He almost felt like he was a little boy again and being scolded by his father for dragging sand into the house.

Eric sighed. "Look, make amends at the office. You obviously still have to rehab your knee, and Esme Cullen's office is the best of the best. Apologize to her and make sure you can still go there."

Edward just nodded in response, and Eric knew he would have to repeat this conversation when Edward was sober, but he plowed forward anyway.

"Once you apologize and can continue going there, see if you can apologize to Bella. I mean, I think she owes you her side of the story about what happened. You just have to keep your stupid temper in check."

In response, Edward gave Eric the one-fingered salute with his right hand.

"Just…try to think about all of this, and hopefully you remember this talk tomorrow when you're hugging the toilet."

Edward muttered something unintelligible and Eric sighed. He turned out the light and paused before he closed Edward's door.

"You love her, Edward. This could be a second chance with Bella. Remember that."

Before he succumbed to sleep, Edward saw hazy visions of a life long past. He saw Bella smiling at him, laughing as he tickled her in the back seat of his mother's car, the way her eyes widened and she gasped as she came, the way she murmured that she loved him against his forehead…It was clear that Edward still loved her. He just wasn't sure that it would be enough.

* * *

><p>"Bella, I still think you should tell Esme. I don't think Edward should be a client anymore."<p>

Bella sighed and looked out the window. Emmett and Rosalie were coddling her after Friday. Part of her was relieved to have such support, but the larger part was irritated that they were treating her like glass. She had decided to humor Emmett this morning and let him drive her to work, but she wasn't going to put up with it for much longer. She had told Esme about her past history with Edward, and she was taking things into account as well. Bella figured that ultimately the decision would be up to Esme.

"Em, we'll talk to Esme when we get there," Bella said with a sigh.

"Bella, just think about it. If he affects you that way, is that going to happen every time you see him? You're bound to run into him when he's working with Jasper."

"Can we just talk about this when we see Esme?" Bella snapped. She didn't want to think about it anymore, and she needed to gather her thoughts before they talked with Esme.

"Sorry, Bells," Emmett murmured.

When Bella had told him what had happened, he hadn't know how to react. Seeing his cousin sobbing in Rosalie's arms had been too much for him, and knowing what had happened had made him want to punch Edward Masen in the face the next time he saw him. After Rosalie had finally calmed Bella down, Emmett had called his Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie. He had felt they needed to know what had happened. Emmett had been shocked to hear that they had already known that Edward was in Honolulu, but not as shocked as Bella when she had found out.

Bella had not taken it very well when she'd found out that her parents had known Edward was in Honolulu, but she had also understood their reasoning when she had finally calmed down enough to listen. She was thankful she wouldn't have to repeat the same with Angela and Ben. All four of them had been so worried that summer before Bella had turned seventeen, so she had understood their decision to not tell her about Edward. They had all seen how excited Bella had been about the prospect of moving to Hawaii and her new job. They hadn't wanted to ruin that for her. Bella couldn't be mad at them anymore. She knew that if they had told her, she probably would've backed out of moving.

She and Emmett were silent as they walked into the office, and went straight to Esme's office after sharing a brief hello with Eli, Jacob, and Jasper. Esme was waiting in her office for them when they entered it, but both Emmett and Bella were distracted by the very large arrangements of flowers sitting on Esme's desk.

"What the hell are those?" Emmett blurted out. Bella quickly jabbed him in the ribs. Esme narrowed her eyes briefly before plucking a card off of one of them.

"They are flowers, and they are from Edward Masen," Esme answered.

Bella's eyes widened and she didn't know what to say. Before Emmett could open his mouth to speak, Esme did.

"Emmett, I believe I need to talk to Bella alone for a few minutes."

Emmett wanted to open his mouth to protest, but he was silenced by a look from both Bella and Esme. He let out a small huff.

"Well, you know my opinion anyway. I don't think he should come back," Emmett said before he turned and left Esme's office.

Esme sighed and looked at Bella, giving her a small smile. Bella swallowed nervously. There was already an unopened card on Esme's desk, and Esme still had the other one in her hand. She had a feeling she knew who the card was for. Esme held it out to her.

"This one is for you."

Bella took the card with shaky fingers, recognizing the handwriting on the front that said her name. She quickly stuffed the card into her bag. Esme took a seat behind her desk.

"He apologized for his behavior in my office. He said he was out of line and let his temper get the best of him," Esme said, looking at Bella.

Bella shifted nervously on her feet. She knew that she had been out of line as well. Edward wasn't the only one who was shouting and she was the one who physically pushed him to the ground. Bella nodded, acknowledging that she heard Esme's words.

Esme sighed. "I'll leave the decision up to you, Bella. If Edward coming here is going to affect your work environment, then I will recommend another physical therapist's office for him to continue his therapy."

Bella shook her head. "No…I…I think he should continue to come for his therapy here. Jasper is one of the best and I…I think he should receive the best care."

Bella looked down at her feet as she spoke. She and Edward had their own issues, but she didn't want him to get anything but the best care. No matter their past, Bella never wanted anything but the best for Edward. After watching him nearly drown, she knew she still felt _something_ for him, but that didn't mean she wanted to see him either. Esme must have been thinking the same thing.

"If you want him to continue coming, I can rearrange your schedule or Jasper's so that his sessions with Edward won't overlap with your schedule."

Bella nodded. "I think that would be for the best."

Esme looked hard at Bella, making sure that she was making the right decision.

"You don't have to do this for Edward or because you think this is the best for the office, Bella. If you don't want him to be here, all you have to do is say so."

"Just change my schedule," Bella said quietly. "That should be enough."

"All right, Bella…and you're sure you're going to be okay with this? There's still a chance you might see him even if I do switch the schedules around."

"I understand," Bella replied. "And I'm sure."

"Okay. I'll have your new schedule for you by the end of the day. He is scheduled to be Jasper's last client of the day, so when you are done with your session at three-thirty, you can head home."

"Thank you, Esme."

Bella turned and made to leave the office, but was stopped by Esme.

"Bella, do you…do you want your flowers?"

Bella turned back and looked at the expensive looking arrangement of flowers on Esme's desk. The sight of white roses in her arrangement made up her mind. She remembered what they meant when she looked up the meaning when Mike gave her one. Edward Masen was definitely not worthy of her. He had been in another life, but that life was long over.

"No…I don't."

* * *

><p>Over a month had passed since his first explosive meeting with Bella, and Edward had yet to see her again. He was incredibly grateful that Esme Cullen was still permitting him to continue his therapy at her office. He didn't talk much when he came in, and Jasper didn't talk to him much either unless it was about the exercises they were doing or the progress Edward was making. Edward sort of liked it that way, but he was desperate to ask about Bella. Every time he came in for a session he looked for Bella, but he never saw her.<p>

Once he was sober, Eric repeated their conversation and his suggestions. Edward also decided to stop drinking so much because that last night, he had definitely done something to his knee and it actually set his therapy back a week. At least now he was at the point where he didn't need his crutches anymore and he used a walking brace to support his knee.

There were a lot of thoughts that had gone through Edward's mind since the last time he had seen Bella. He had thought about trying to get in contact with his mother for the briefest seconds, before he'd decided not to. He wasn't sure he could even face his mother after everything that had happened. Eric was right…if he really wanted the story of what had happened that night, he was going to have to go to Bella.

Eric was also unfortunately right that Edward still cared deeply for Bella. She was like the proverbial one who got away, except for so long Edward believed that she was the one to leave him, the one who didn't want him anymore. Now, he was faced with the horrible truth that she had never run away with him because his monster of a father had stopped her. Even weeks later, it was hard for Edward to take in, but Eric had pointed out a lot of things to Edward, and had made Edward hate the fact that he had a temper and that he was so stubborn to have jumped to conclusions without another thought.

How could he have believed that she loved him so little? Was it possible that she could even still care for him? He thought that she had abandoned him. She thought he left her behind and didn't love her anymore. She was…was nearly killed and he never came back for her. All these thoughts and questions had made Edward sick over the past few weeks.

The grand plan that he and Eric had come up with, was that Edward would grovel to Esme Cullen and plead to continue his therapy there since they both knew that was Edward's only sure fire way to see Bella again. Eric also pointed out that Edward needed to apologize to Bella if he ever wanted to get her to even _think_ about talking to him. Eric didn't let Edward start thinking about ways to win her back. He didn't think Edward was ready for that, and he knew for sure that Bella wasn't either. There was a lot of air that they needed to clear between the two of them.

Esme had agreed to let Edward continue his therapy with Jasper at her office, and every day he came in for his session, he looked for Bella. He never saw her once, and today was looking to be no different. Edward and Jasper were working on the mats doing floor slides to strengthen Edward's hamstrings back up. He saw one other couple working with the weight machines, but the therapist there wasn't Bella. Edward sighed as he finished his set, focusing his gaze back on the ceiling. No Bella today again.

"She switched her schedule," Jasper suddenly said, kneeling down at Edward's side. Edward turned to stare at Jasper. He tried to keep his face neutral, but he knew Jasper saw right through that.

"You can't tell me you're surprised? After the way Bella tore out of here in tears the last time she saw you?"

"Jasper, don't…please," Edward groaned. He was already in a foul mood because of therapy, but reliving one of his lowest points wasn't something he really wanted to do either.

"I'm just telling you so that you'll stop looking around for her. If you want to talk to her, you're going to have to come up with another plan, my friend."

"Yeah, thanks…" Edward mumbled.

After finishing up the last of his exercises, Edward walked with Jasper back towards the front. He was at least driving himself around these days and didn't have to rely on Eric. Didn't matter since Eric was off at a competition on the mainland anyway, but Edward felt a little better about not needing his seemingly only friend to do everything for him. As Jasper opened the door that led into the hallway, Edward stopped as soon as he stepped through the door. Standing there outside of the worker's lounge was Bella.

Bella gasped softly. Esme had said it was a possibility, but she didn't think she would actually run into Edward. She couldn't help but let her eyes trail over his body. His crutches were gone so she knew that meant he was doing better. His hair was shorter and his face was no longer bruised. Bella felt her breathing pick up. Edward was still so handsome and still had the ability to take her breath away.

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

Jasper fidgeted. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or let the two of them actually talk to each other. Edward decided for him when he began to walk slowly towards Bella. Edward saw Bella's eyes turn wary and he stopped several feet away from her. Jasper prayed that that this would all be okay. Edward shifted on his feet and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"So…um…how are you, Bella?"

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. That was what he wanted to ask her? After all this time, did he really think that was the first question to ask? It seemed too simple and too informal. As she looked at him, she still couldn't forget how angry he had looked the last time she had seen him. It wasn't an image of him that she would soon forget.

"How am I? Just peachy, Edward. Just peachy," Bella replied sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" Edward huffed. He could feel his irritation and temper begin to rise. He didn't care for her sarcasm one bit.

"How about, _'I'm sorry, Bella'_? I think that would be a good place to start," Bella snapped back. She didn't care for Edward's tone and she could still read him well. She knew he was starting to get irritated.

Edward let out a loud sigh and tugged at his hair. Jasper watched from the doorway, ready to step in if Edward's temper got out of line. He hoped they would be able to talk. He didn't really know the full story, but he knew that not seeing Bella was tormenting Edward. He hoped this would put Edward out of his misery.

"Bella, I am sorry for how I reacted the last time I saw you. Didn't you get my flowers?" Edward asked softly.

Bella shrugged. "I let Esme have them."

Edward's eyes snapped up to Bella's and Bella took a step back, regretting her words. She knew that her impassive shrug would get to him, and by the look in his eyes, she had succeeded.

"Did you at least read the note?" Edward asked, his frustration rising.

"No," Bella whispered.

Edward tugged his hair with both hands. "Bella, I _need_ to talk to you!"

Bella was surprised by the desperation in his voice. She wondered if he had talked to someone back in Forks. She could feel the wall she had built around her heart to protect her from Edward Masen begin to crack, but she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, strengthening her resolve. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear Edward's side of the story. She still felt so hurt and betrayed by him, and the fact that he had not trusted the love between them.

"Edward, I don't think-"

"Bella, you _owe_ me the truth," Edward nearly growled.

"I don't owe you anything!" Bella snapped.

Jasper was ready to step in, but Jacob Black came walking out of the lounge and locker area. Edward stepped back when Jacob wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her into his side.

"What's going on here, gorgeous?" Jacob asked, smiling down at Bella before turning his hard stare on Edward.

"Nothing," Bella said, her voice hard. "I'm ready to go now."

Edward sighed, knowing that he let his temper get the best of him.

"Please, Bella…" he pleaded, his voice soft and calm.

He felt like he couldn't recognize the girl who looked back at him. Her face was hard, grown up, and strong, not at all like the girl he once knew. When he looked in her eyes though, he saw that they were soft, and the same brown eyes he had fallen in love with. Bella felt her heart stutter as she looked at Edward. Gone was the angry look and the hardness in his eyes. She saw the seventeen year old Edward, the one who was lost and hurt, who trusted no one. She bit her lip and then sighed.

"Not today, Edward," she said quietly.

She turned and tugged on Jacob's shirt.

"Let's go, Jake. We're gonna miss our movie," she said quietly.

She didn't look at Edward again as she walked out the door that led towards the front. Jacob didn't follow her immediately and he turned back to look at Edward.

"Stay away from her, Masen," Jacob said, his voice low and gruff.

Edward knew a challenge when he saw one and he smirked cockily. Clearly Jacob Black was uncomfortable with him talking to Bella, and Bella had said, "not today", which meant that they were going to talk eventually. He and Bella shared a past that Jacob couldn't touch, of that Edward was certain.

"You gonna make me, Jacob?" Edward asked, smirk still in place.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Edward!"

The smirk disappeared from Edward's face and was now on Jacob's. Jacob knew he'd hit Edward where it would hurt. Without another word, he turned and followed Bella out the door. Edward was left standing there, completely stunned. Bella was Jacob's _girlfriend_? What about that tool Mike Newton? Edward grimaced and felt like his chest was throbbing. He rubbed the spot slowly. Bella had a boyfriend?

Edward shook his head quickly. Even if she was dating Jacob, it couldn't have been for very long and it wasn't serious. He decided instead to focus on that fact that Bella said she would talk to him, even if she didn't give him a day or time. That was still something. It meant that he had a chance. He turned and gave Jasper a small smile.

"I'll see you later, Jasper."

Jasper didn't move as he watched Edward leave. When he and Alice had talked about the whole Bella and Edward situation, Alice told Jasper that he shouldn't get involved. He could help if it was asked of him, but otherwise, he should let things play out on their own. Alice had claimed it would work out better that way. Jasper wasn't sure if he should have said anything or not just now. After all, he had spent the morning working with Bella, and he knew that Jacob had just asked her out the other day. This was only their first date. Jasper decided to interfere anyway. In his opinion, you had to be completely clueless to not sense the unresolved tension between Bella and Edward.

"Edward, wait!" Jasper called out. Edward paused in the doorway, turning to look back at Jasper.

"What is it, Jasper?"

Jasper sighed. "Don't listen to Jacob all right? This is only his first date with Bella. She is definitely _not_ his girlfriend."

Edward snorted quietly to himself and then chuckled. Jacob Black was definitely on to his feelings for Bella. This would be interesting. A small smile spread across his face, and Edward almost felt like he was gaining a friend in Jasper Whitlock.

"Thanks, Jasper."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 15<strong>_

"You're not even a little nervous about tomorrow?" Bella asked.

Edward chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Bella's cheek.

"No, Bella. I'm not nervous."

Bella sighed, and leaned into Edward's embrace. His arms were wrapped around Bella's frame loosely, and they were cuddled together on her bed. Bella closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Edward's body close to her and his lips against her cheek. They had been dating for two months now, and they had been the best two months of Bella's young life.

After Edward had saved Bella from drowning, he had stood by her side as her father pressed charges against Tanya, Irina, and Victoria. They would never bother Bella or Edward ever again. Chief Swan made sure of that. Edward was grateful that they were punished and he held Bella closer to his chest, remembering how he had almost lost her.

Edward had taken Bella on their first date in Port Angeles and had taken her to eat at an Italian place before walking around down by the pier. He hadn't kissed Bella until their third date when she agreed to go with him to watch the sunset down at La Push beach. Almost every night, Edward snuck in through Bella's bedroom window. He waited until his father was passed out and his mother was safe before he snuck out. When he arrived in Bella's room, the two talked and kissed each other softly until Bella fell asleep. Edward stayed until dawn before going back home. Anything was better than being at home.

The nights spent with Edward in her bed were slowly beginning to drive Bella crazy. She had never thought of herself as a sexual person until she started dating Edward. He made her body come alive with the simplest of touches. His hands never seemed to stray from her waist, and any time hers delved under his shirt, he pulled away and slowed things down. Edward was wary of going too fast with Bella. He knew she was almost 16, but he also knew that she was very innocent, and he was far from it. Edward didn't want to rush, and he didn't want to taint Bella's innocence. He was desperately trying to come to terms with these feelings and thoughts, and Bella told him every day what a good man he was. He was slowly starting to believe her.

Bella nuzzled her head against Edward and sighed happily. This had been the best summer by far, well, after the incident on the dock anyway. She was still nervous about tomorrow and school though. While they had been out on some of their dates, they had of course been seen by other students from school, but Bella was scared about what tomorrow was going to be like. Would people be whispering about her and Edward? Would girls try to tear Edward away from her? They hadn't even hung out with Angela and Ben on a date together.

"Why are you nervous?" Edward murmured against Bella's hair. "It's the same people, same school…"

"I just…I just don't want them talking about us," Bella sighed.

Edward chuckled against and pressed another kiss against Bella's forehead.

"Bella, it's high school. People talk, doesn't mean you have to pay attention to any of it."

Bella nodded and remained silent. She knew that Edward understood what it was like to be talked about and gossiped about. He still hadn't told her much about his past, other than he had moved from California because of his father. Bella was happy that over the summer, Edward hadn't had any more bruises or hadn't seemed to have been in anymore fights with his father. She hoped that one day, he would feel comfortable telling her everything, but until then, she was just happy he was safe and unharmed. Bella just prayed that this would last. Bella inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was just all Edward. She leaned up and pressed a kiss against his neck.

Edward bit back a moan as he felt Bella's soft lips against his skin. His jeans were already quite uncomfortable and Edward adjusted Bella so she wasn't sitting directly in his lap.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Edward whispered, his voice rough.

He moved their bodies so that Bella was lying on her back, and Edward was propped up at her side. He couldn't help but reach up and trail his fingers down Bella's slightly flushed cheeks. Bella sighed and looked up into Edward's green eyes. Even in the darkness of her room, she could see that Edward's eyes were so dark they were almost black. Bella reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of Edward's neck.

"I'm not tired, Edward."

"Bella-"

Bella cut Edward off by pulling his head down to hers and smashing her lips against his. Edward was barely able to catch himself on his hands and he groaned when his chest pressed against Bella's. He could feel her nipples pressing through her shirt and knew she hadn't put on a bra like she had in the past. He tried desperately to keeps his hips away from hers and from seeking the friction they so desired. Edward's control was hanging on by a very thin thread.

"Edward…" Bella panted.

Edward's lips trailed along Bella's jaw to her ear. One of his hands had moved to her hip and his thumb was caressing the sliver of bare skin that became visible when her shirt rode up. Bella shivered and her hands frantically pulled at Edward's t-shirt. Edward moaned softly feeling her fingers brush against the top of his jeans.

"Bella…" Edward groaned.

Bella tugged at him harder, gripping his shirt tightly. She knew what it meant when he groaned her name like that. He was going to put a stop to things and was going to pull away. She didn't want that. She knew that they were on the young side, and she wasn't ready to…to go _all_ the way yet, but she wanted to move forward. She thought of "the bases" metaphor, and wanted to at least round second base some time soon.

"Edward, don't…please…" Bella nearly whimpered.

Edward sighed against her neck and clenched his eyes. He wanted to give Bella something, he wanted to touch her, make her feel good…but he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself. The feel of her soft, silky skin under his fingertips, the flush of her skin…Edward moaned softly. He couldn't deny her anything. His lips made their way back towards hers and his kissed her softly. Edward pulled back slowly, finding Bella's chocolate brown eyes gazing up at his.

"What do you want, Bella?" he murmured against her lips.

Bella squirmed and her hands tugged at Edward's shirt. She didn't think she would be able to say the words, but he hoped he would take the hint. The only times she had ever seen him shirtless had been the few times she accompanied him to the beach, but he was always quick to cover up after he peeled off his wetsuit. Edward gave her a soft smile before he reached back and tugged on the neck of his t-shirt. He sat up slowly to his knees so that he could pull it off all the way before he tossed it on to the floor.

When his shirt was completely gone Bella gasped softly. She pushed herself up so that she could touch him and gaze at him. He was even more beautiful than she had thought. A smattering of hair covered his chest but it all led to one line that led from his navel and disappeared into his jeans. Bella averted her eyes from his jeans, not wanting to dwell on what lay under his button fly. She stared at the lines of his abs and his chest and shoulders…Edward was perfect. Her hand slowly and shakily reached out and brushed against his chest. Edward shivered, though he was anything but cold.

"You're perfect," Bella whispered as her flattened palm moved slowly up and down Edward's skin.

Edward moaned as Bella's palm rubbed over his nipple and he caught her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a kiss in her palm.

"You're driving me crazy, Bella," Edward said, his voice rough.

"Sorry?" Bella said in response.

Edward grinned and pulled Bella up on her knees so that she was kneeling in front of him. She gasped softly when his fingertips brushed against the skin at her waist. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to Bella's softly.

"Is this what you wanted, Bella?" Edward whispered, his lips nipping at hers.

In response she pushed herself forward into Edward's chest, and he moaned loudly when her breasts pressed against his chest. He moaned as he thought about the thin cotton that was the only thing separating his skin from Bella's. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding Bella there so she couldn't squirm against him. She gasped, feeling his erection pressed up against her for the first time. He had always been so careful, making sure he wouldn't frighten her, but now, she could feel all of him pressed against her stomach.

"Bella…you have no idea what you do to me…" Edward murmured between kisses.

"I think I can feel it," Bella whispered in response.

Their kisses increased in their intensity, and Edward's tongue swept along Bella's bottom lip, coaxing her lips open to his. Bella's quiet whimpers drove Edward crazy and soon Bella found herself on her back, Edward's body pressing into hers. Her whimpers soon became moans and Edward knew that they needed to stop soon. He pulled back slowly, and Bella whimpered for him for come back. Edward chuckled and moved to sit on the side of Bella's bed. She sat up and scooted closer, placing a kiss on his shoulder before resting her head there.

"You should get to sleep," Edward whispered, turning to look at Bella. "It's late, baby."

Bella inwardly squealed with delight. She loved it when Edward called her baby. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly. Edward had a point and she knew that it was going to be hard to get back into the routine of going to school.

"Okay," Bella said softly.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Bella grinned as she scooted back to get under the covers.

"That's not much incentive for me to go to sleep then is it?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, baby."

He reached down to find his shirt and tugged it back on before he lay down next to Bella above the covers. Bella turned to face him and Edward placed another soft kiss on her lips.

"Go to sleep, beautiful. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"M'kay…" Bella hummed before letting out a large yawn.

Edward smiled as Bella's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he trailed a finger over the apple of her left cheek. Bella's eyes fluttered closed and she sighed happily.

"Good night, Edward," she whispered.

"Good night, Bella. Sleep well."

"Next time…my shirt goes too…" Bella mumbled.

Edward chuckled softly as he listened to Bella's breathing even out. His jeans were already tight enough without thinking about Bella's last comment. Most of his nightly, and daily, fantasies starred Bella, and he wasn't sure if he could handle the reality. He had a feeling that seeing Bella naked for the first time was going to make him want to come like a thirteen year old boy. He groaned softly as his dick pressed against the buttons of his jeans impatiently. Edward's right hand hadn't seen this much action in ages. He sighed and leaned down to press one more kiss to Bella's lips. He couldn't blame her for wanting to move forward in their physical relationship. It was only natural, but Edward wanted only the best for Bella. His days of, whoring around as he called it, had at least given him some skills when it came to the female body. That was the only good thing he could think of about his past and when it came to Bella.

He carefully lifted himself off the bed, and held in his chuckle when he saw Bella's brows furrow. He sighed as he pulled himself out of Bella's window. He hated to leave her every night, but he certainly didn't want to be discovered by Chief Swan either. Edward was happy Chief Swan even permitted Bella to date him. He knew the chief was suspicious about Edward's family life, but his father hadn't beaten him in nearly two months, and there was nothing to be suspicious about.

On the drive home, Edward thought of everything under the sun to will away his erection, and by the time he pulled into the driveway of his parents' rundown home, things were less tight and less painful. He parked his truck behind his father's old Mustang, that didn't ever get driven since his father was usually too blazed to do so. The house was dark and quiet as Edward went to the front door, so he assumed his father was passed out already. When he walked into the house, he was startled to see the kitchen light on, and his mother sitting on a stool by the counter, holding something to her face. Edward's stomach immediately felt sick.

"What did he do?" Edward asked, his anger rapidly building. His mother jumped, dropping the package of frozen peas she was holding on the counter. Edward gasped and then clenched his eyes shut as his hands curled into fists.

"Mom…what happened?" Edward asked, opening his eyes and walking closer. He cupped his mother's chin gently, turning her head so that he could see her bruised face.

"He…he knows…he saw you sneaking out earlier."

Edward felt the blood drain from his face. He kept his relationship with Bella from his father purposefully. He knew that his father would automatically start thinking of ridiculous ideas, like Bella was spying for her police chief father, trying to catch him. Regardless, Edward knew that his father would somehow use his relationship with Bella against him.

"Did you tell him?" Edward asked quietly.

"About the little Swan whore?"

Edward whirled around to see his father standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Elizabeth was immediately on her feet.

"Ed…I…I thought you were sleeping."

Edward moved to his mother's side as his father walked further into the kitchen.

"You sneak out every night, boy?" Ed Masen, Senior asked. Edward could smell the alcohol on his father's breath and took in his glazed eyes. He was also high on something.

"Sleep it off, Dad," Edward growled. He was already furious that his father had gone after his mother while he was out.

"Tell me, boy. How does it feel to know that while you were off fucking your little girlfriend, your mother took your punishment for sneaking out of the house?"

"Back off, Dad!" Edward shouted, but his father still advanced closer. Edward's mother was cowering behind Edward, tugging on his arm to move back. Edward wouldn't stand down though.

"Mmmm…I bet it was worth it huh, boy? Tapping that tight, virgin pussy. Mmmm…wish I could-"

Edward punched his father in the jaw before he could say another word. He was surprised. He had never fought back against his father before.

"You're going to pay for that, boy," Ed said whiping blood from his lips.

"Ed, don't!" Elizabeth cried.

"Shut up, bitch! Didn't you learn your lesson already! Get the fuck in our bedroom! I'll deal with you later!" Ed roared.

"Mom…go," Edward said, not taking his eyes off his father for a second. Elizabeth looked at her son with tears rolling down her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next, but Edward was stronger than she was. He could take it. That was her reasoning in her head as she scurried out of the kitchen.

Edward stood up taller. He knew what was coming and swallowed heavily. He had to take his father's focus off his mother and keep it on him.

"You leave her alone, old man. You want to fucking punish someone…you punish me. Leave mom out of this. You don't touch her again."

Ed Masen grinned. "Such a little momma's boy. Such a little pussy. You need to toughen up, boy. I gotta teach you another lesson."

There was no way to ever prepare for his father's attacks. Ed's fist swung out and hit Edward in the side of face before he could even blink. Edward cursed the fact that his father was a fucking coordinated drunk. The blow of his father's fist sent Edward staggering backwards into the refrigerator. Edward was out of breath and slid down to the floor. He looked up at his father as he staggered closer.

"Such a little pussy, even now, you won't fight back."

Edward didn't move and thought of happier things as his father's fist met his face again. He thought of earlier that evening. He thought of Bella's moans and her whimpers, the way she felt pressed against his body, her nipples pressed against his bare chest…it made him focus less on the pain. He knew the sooner his father thought he was unconscious, the sooner it would all end. He just prayed that tonight would be quick, and that tomorrow, Bella wouldn't beg him to tell her what had happened.

_**Well? Yes? No? Sigh…it would appear that I have introduced the big villain of the story, and that is Ed Masen, Sr. He is most definitely a monster, and definitely some more insight as to what happened in Edward's past. **_

_**And Bella on a date with Jacob? LOL, I can hear the groaning from here. Can I just point out, that I never said who Bella ends up with in the prologue. I'm just saying and putting that out there. All right, so chapter 8 is written and being beta'd, but it is a LONG one, and both my beta and I are very busy with the holidays. Hopefully I'll have an update for you all before Christmas. :-) If not, then I hope you all have a very happy and safe holidays! :-D**_

_**Anyway, I can't wait to hear what you all think now! Let me know, good or bad, pretty please? Update next Friday. :-D**_


	9. Ch8: It Will Rain

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…the plot is all mine though, so no stealing!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Hold on to your butts! This chapter is a LONG one! Characters have been added to the blog so please make sure you check it out.**

**http : / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**My warnings for this chapter: A tiny bit of angst and some tissues might be needed. And all I will say in reference to a certain scene in this chapter is you can deal and you'll be okay…it happened in "Eclipse" too. Sort of important A/N at the end too.**

**As always, thank you to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She really is the bestest :-D**

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**There'll be no clear skies **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**Just like the clouds **_

_**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**_

_**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

_**- Bruno Mars, "It Will Rain"**_

Chapter 8: It Will Rain

_**Age 25**_

"So…how is it going? Did he kiss you yet?"

Bella felt her cheeks heat at Angela's questions.

"It's…going good," was all Bella said in reply.

On the other end of the phone, Angela's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she huffed in irritation. Bella had sent her pictures of Jacob Black, and he certainly wasn't a bad looking fellow. In her opinion, Bella sounded a little to blasé about the man she had been dating for a couple of weeks.

"Just good?" Angela asked. "And you didn't answer my question! Has he kissed you yet?"

Bella sighed and looked down at her comforter. She was still lying in bed, enjoying a completely lazy Sunday.

"No, Angela…no kissing."

"Yet!" Angela exclaimed, causing the two to break out into girly giggles.

"I don't know how you haven't jumped him yet!" Angela said, once their laughter had died down.

Bella shrugged even though Angela couldn't see it.

"I think we're both still trying to feel each other out. I mean, I know I like hanging out with him, and he makes me smile and laugh. Those are good things right?"

On the other end of the phone it was Angela's turn to roll her eyes and huff despite Bella not being able to see her.

"Bella, you've been dating him for what? Three weeks now? It's April already!"

"So?" Bella shot back. "Does that mean I should have kissed him by now? Let him into my home? My bed?"

"Woah, woah, woah…easy there, Tiger! I'm just trying to help you figure out how you feel about this guy."

Bella sighed. "I know, but I just don't see what the rush is. I'll figure things out on my own time."

"But you like him right?" Angela said with a smile.

Bella felt her cheeks heat and a small smile spread across her face.

"Yeah…I like him."

Angela let out a tiny squeal since they were on the phone. She didn't want to destroy Bella's eardrum.

"I can't wait to meet him!"

Bella couldn't wait either. Angela and Ben would be here in a little over a month, and Bella was sure that she would still be going out with Jacob Black by then.

"He's coming with me to start searching for my puppy this week," Bella said.

"Are you going to buy a purebred one?"

"Nope. There's a Humane Society place down the hill. I want to adopt one. Rosalie said they have puppies once in a while and also grown up dogs and cats. I'm so happy she and Emmett are on board with me getting a dog."

Even though Bella was dating Jacob, she did get lonely some nights when she was home alone by herself. It would be nice to have a dog to play with and take walking around the neighborhood and cuddle with on the couch. Bella just hoped she would be able to find a nice dog to love.

"I'm so jealous! Ben doesn't want to torture a poor dog by making it live in the apartment."

"One of these days you'll get to have your German Shepherd," Bella said.

The two girls continued to talk about the dogs and also Angela and Ben's plans to look for a house later in the year. Bella knew that once they had enough money saved up, that they were going to buy a house and once they were settled in it, they were going to start trying for a baby. It made sense to Bella. They had been together for over 10 years now.

After the girls hung up, Bella couldn't help but think of the things that could have happened in her life. What would have happened if Ed Masen Sr. had never showed up? Would she have still gone with Edward? Would her father have found them and have dragged her back home? Would she have resented Edward for taking her away from her family? Would she have stayed with Edward? Would _they_ have been the ones to be married already? Would _they_ have been thinking about having a baby?

Bella shook her head and sighed. Looking back on things, it probably would have been really stupid of her to have run off with Edward at the age of 16. She loved him though, and she understood his reasons for needing to leave. Maybe they would've still been together. Bella let out a loud huff of irritation. She wished that there had been some way for human beings to not think about the "what ifs" in life. There was nothing you could do to change the past, and "what ifs" usually just made you feel worse about the situation anyway. With a sigh, Bella rolled herself out of bed and began to get ready for the day. She had another swimming lesson with Jasper at the beach, and Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Alice were going to be there today.

The view from her little dining area was always calming and soothing. Bella loved to look out at all of the buildings and the ocean. She smiled to herself when she thought that all the cars on the freeway looked like little ants scurrying around in their lines. It was another beautiful day, and the fabled April Showers didn't look like they were going to make an appearance today.

As Bella munched away on her peanut butter and lilikoi jam covered toast, her mind drifted towards Edward. She had felt a little bad for him, seeing the way he pleaded with her to tell him what happened. She knew that he must have found out about his father somehow, but what else was there that he really needed to know? He didn't look for her, he didn't come back for her…in her mind, it was pretty clear that he didn't want her. She wondered why he was so broken up about it. Was there a reason why he didn't come back for her? That he didn't look for her? Despite what Ed Masen had said to her, a small part of her had always believed that it had never been true. A small part of her also still clung to a tiny shred of hope that Edward might still love her. These thoughts made her head spin. Bella shoved that tiny part of her away as deep as she could. In the end, Edward had hurt her and proved his father's words to be right. Edward hadn't loved her enough to take her with him.

While Bella was doing her dishes another observation tickled at her brain. Whenever she and Jacob went out to eat, she noticed that he would drink quite a bit. It wasn't like he ended up being sloppy drunk or anything, but he did have alcohol virtually with every meal. She wondered if she should be concerned about it. After all, Edward had drunk a lot, and his father…well, his father was an addict and an alcoholic. Bella wondered if she should tell anyone about her concerns about Jacob, but she decided to keep it to herself. He was always in control after he drank, and he never drove while he was wasted. If it became a problem, she would say something.

Once Bella was ready, she met Rosalie and Emmett in the garage, and the three of them took off towards Ala Moana Beach. Bella was in her one piece swimsuit again, something that Rosalie had noticed but didn't say anything about. She and Emmett both knew about Bella's scar now, but Rosalie hoped that Bella would get more comfortable now that they knew the story behind that scar. She didn't want to push Bella though. Hopefully she would grow comfortable with that part of her body on her own. She had a feeling that her growing relationship with Jacob could possibly help with that. Rosalie saw the way Jacob looked at Bella. While she felt very protective over Bella, she also knew that Jacob made Bella smile and laugh, and as long as Bella was happy, Rosalie was happy too.

When they arrived at the beach, Jasper, Alice, and Jacob were all waiting. The water looked flat again on the inside of the rocks, and Bella could see some surf beyond the rocks. She knew that Emmett and Jacob were going to head out as soon as they had a chance. Bella was surprised to see Alice Brandon looking so…normal, and she still couldn't believe how beautiful she was in person. She was really happy that Jasper had been telling the truth, and she smiled when she saw Alice and Jasper whispering to each other with smiles on their faces. Alice turned when she heard Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett walking towards them.

"Hi, guys!" Alice said enthusiastically, a wide smile on her face. Her eyes were hidden behind a plain black pair of Ray Bans, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi, Alice," Bella replied with a grin on her face. She was happy about getting the chance to hang out with Alice again. Since their first meeting they had hung out two other times, and Bella found that Alice was just a positive and happy person. It didn't matter that she was a world famous supermodel and actress, and Alice never had a diva attitude about anything. If Bella didn't know Alice was famous, she would never have been able to tell.

"How are you, Bella?" Alice asked, wrapping her up in a hug.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I love being at home with Jasper," Alice sighed dreamily. "I have no other commitments until June."

Bella smiled at Alice's tone. She was really in love with Jasper. Alice turned her gaze on Bella.

"That also means we have to hang out more, missy! Bella, I need to have a girls' day or something!"

"Did I hear something about a girls' day?" Rosalie piped up.

"Yes!" Alice nearly squealed. "I'm in desperate need of one!"

"I think we can arrange that," Rosalie said with a smile. "Right, Bella?"

"Um…right," Bella replied.

Alice and Rosalie giggled and both threw an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"It will be tons of fun, Bella! And like I said, I have no commitments until June! I want to eat some shave ice, and ice cream, and fried food!" Alice cried, a smile on her face.

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"If that's what our girls' day consists of then I think I can handle that."

"How does next weekend sound?" Rosalie asked. "My work load is pretty light right now too."

"Sounds good," Bella said with a smile.

While she had always been friends with Angela and they had their sleepovers and ice cream pig outs, Bella thought it was nice to have more than one girlfriend around. She couldn't wait for them to meet Angela and Ben when they came in a month. Bella just knew they would all get along.

"Remind me to call Carmen," Rosalie said as Jasper came walking up to them.

"Sorry, ladies, but it is time for me to steal Ms. Bella away for her swimming lesson," Jasper said with a grin.

Alice released Bella and bounced over to give Jasper a quick peck on the cheek.

"Rosalie and I will join you two in a little bit, Jazzy."

Bella's inner romantic swooned at the way Jasper looked at Alice and gave her a smile and kiss on the forehead. The way he looked at her, it was obvious that Alice was the most precious thing in his life. It was the same when Alice looked up at Jasper. Even if she was wearing sunglasses, you could still tell. Bella looked away, feeling like the moment between the couple was too personal. She waded into the water, waiting for Jasper as the water lapped against her knees. She heard him splashing through the water behind her.

"All right, darlin', let's show this water who's boss."

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you look all spiffy. Hot date I don't know about?"<p>

"Fuck you," Edward muttered, running a hand through his hair. Eric plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Chill out, brah…geez…" Eric said with a sigh, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

"I had a meeting with George today."

"Who the fuck is George?" Eric asked, turning to look at Edward, completely confused.

"My manager, you ass," Edward replied.

"The hapa guy? Oh right, right…so what did he want?"

Edward sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch. His physical therapy was going well, but he definitely wasn't going to be returning to compete this season. He needed to figure out what he was going to do in terms of his endorsement deals and sponsors.

"Just business stuff. Things I have to take care of since I'm not competing."

"Well, you got choke money, brah. You don't have to keep competing," Eric said.

"I don't know what else I'd do," Edward replied quietly.

Eric shrugged. "Just focus on getting better, brah. You can come back next year even better and stronger."

Edward just nodded silently. He knew he should move and change his clothes since he felt like he was baking in his dress shirt and slacks, but he just didn't feel motivated to do…anything. His meeting with George wasn't exactly pleasant, and he certainly didn't enjoy being reminded of the fact that he wasn't competing and was basically doing nothing with his life. Plus, he hadn't made any progress with Bella.

"Don't you have to get ready to go to therapy soon?"

Edward sighed, raking his hand through his hair for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Yeah…I have to leave in about an hour."

"So how are things going with Bella?" Eric asked.

Edward nearly growled at the mention of her name. According to Jasper, who was apparently Team Edward, Bella was still dating Jacob Black, that douche-bag of a PT. Jasper encouraged Edward to not give up though. He usually didn't say much, but Jasper was the little voice he needed to hear when he was at therapy and saw Bella or Jacob, and wanted nothing more than to let his temper get the best of him. Jasper was the only one at the office who seemed to be Team Edward. Well, him and Seth. Seth often helped with Edward's sessions, and he was a huge surfing fan. Edward would chuckle when Jasper would randomly test Seth's knowledge about what they were doing, and Seth would beam with pride when he got the answer right. Seth also appeared to be on Team Edward…not that Edward was keeping track or anything.

"Hello? Did you hear what I said or what?"

"I heard you!" Edward snapped, standing up. "I've seen her a couple of times, and I've said hello, but I haven't gotten more than a hello back. Maybe a timid smile but that's it."

"Hey, man! That's a start!" Eric said encouragingly.

"A start?" Edward scoffed. "She may say hello, but she scurries away as soon as she can!"

"Hey, she's not completely ignoring you and pretending like you don't exist. She also isn't knocking you on your ass so…"

"That happened once," Edward growled.

Eric snorted. "Yeah, and I'd pay money to see that tiny wahine knock you down again."

Edward growled louder and clenched his fists. Eric immediately knew that the time for teasing was over and that Edward was about to blow his lid.

"Hey, man, all kidding aside okay?" Eric said softly. "It _is _progress, and she is probably trying to figure things out in her own head too. Just give her a little more time."

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Edward practically whined.

"Good things come to those who wait, brah."

"That saying fucking sucks."

"Well, maybe you need to learn how to be more patient. Slow down, take it easy…chill, that sort of thing."

"I need a beer…" Edward muttered, heading towards their kitchen.

"That's another thing you should change!" Eric called from the living room. Edward froze in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What?"

"Stop drinking so damn much. You realize that Bella is probably scared that you're going to become like your father."

"Take that back!" Edward roared, charging back towards the living room.

"I'm right and you know it," Eric said, standing up and meeting Edward's challenge head on.

"You don't know shit," Edward spat. He could feel the rage and anger boiling under his skin, fighting to be let out.

"I know what I see," Eric growled, his calm demeanor gone. "And for someone who is terrified of being just like his father, you are well on your way to becoming like him."

If it had been anyone else, Edward wouldn't have hesitated to let his fist fly and nail Eric in the jaw, but it _was_ Eric, and he _did_ have a very valid point. Edward let out a frustrated yell and his hands flew up to his hair, tugging hard on the ends.

"Brah, you're going to be bald before you're thirty if you keep that up."

"Fuck you," Edward muttered.

"And you were right earlier…I don't know, Edward, but I _do_ know that more than anything, you are scared of being like your father. You gotta find another way to cope, brah."

Edward clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"It's how I've always…coped," Edward said quietly.

Eric sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"There are healthier ways, brah, better ways."

Edward's head snapped up and he smirked, his earlier anger and tension fading away.

"What? Like smoke pakalolo like you?"

"Fuck you, brah…and it's not like I do it all the time," Eric muttered.

"Yeah right," Edward chuckled.

"So what? You wanna make a deal or something? We _both_ find healthier ways to cope with our shit?"

Edward sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but Edward was pretty sure he couldn't stop drinking so much without Eric's support. And that fucker really needed to lay off the marijuana. Edward might still drink, but he at least managed to quit smoking.

"What do you suggest?" Edward asked.

"Well…anything physical is out for now. At least until you have the clearance from Jasper right?"

Edward nodded. He'd be starting running and jogging exercises soon.

"Maybe you could play your music more often? You know like the piano and guitar?" Eric suggested.

Edward grimaced at the mention of the piano. It was a very rare day when he played that, but Eric had a point. He usually played when he was thinking about Bella anyway. Edward sighed heavily.

"I guess that sounds good. What are you going to do?"

Eric grinned. "Hit up the batting cages."

"Dude, you were a pitcher in high school and you couldn't hit for shit."

"Well, fuck you, and these machines throw perfect strikes all the time. When you get better we'll both head down there. You can put your money where your mouth is."

"Deal," Edward said with a grin.

"Dude, I think that's the first genuine smile I've seen on your face in weeks."

"Yeah, well, we're turning a new leaf and shit."

"And remember, don't give up on Bella. If we're turning new leaves as you say, then you need to have a positive attitude about that chick, brah. She'll come around. You'll see."

"Yeah…" Edward muttered. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>"I think you should have gotten a bigger dog," Jacob said, as he eyed the furry bundle in Bella's arms.<p>

"Bigger?" Bella scoffed. "My little girl here is eight weeks old and already ten pounds. I think she's going to be big enough."

Bella shifted the squirming puppy in her arms.

"Plus, if I get a bigger dog, I might have a harder time walking it."

"Yeah, but I could always help you walk a bigger dog."

Bella bit her lip to refrain from saying anything. Was Jacob planning on being around long enough to see her puppy grow up into a dog? Was that what he was trying to say? Good lord, he hadn't even kissed her yet! Bella decided to ignore his comment and shook her head.

"My little girl right here is perfect," Bella said, holding her puppy up so they could see each other eye to eye. An eager pink tongue lapped at her face and her adorable white and brown pup gave a little yap.

"Oh, that's right you are perfect aren't you," Bella cooed at her puppy. "My, pretty girl, I can't wait to take you home!"

"You're sure she's the one?" Jacob asked.

Bella felt her brow furrow and her eyes narrow as she turned to look up at Jake. This puppy was absolutely perfect and Bella was certain she was meant to be hers. The puppies that they had at the Humane Society that day had been kept in a separate area in the back. As Bella peered inside the different cages with Jacob at her side, she decided she would just know when she saw the dog that was meant for her, instead of coming in with a set idea.

It was when Bella approached the last set of cages that she had found her. A little white paw stuck itself out of the cage and began to bat at the air, almost like it was beckoning Bella over. When Bella looked inside, she saw the cutest little face. This puppy's markings were beautiful, white with brown spots, and a straight line down her face, a blackish-brown spot covering the right half of her face. She was perfectly adorable and whimpered and continued to bat at the air as Bella looked at her. One lick on Bella's knuckles, and she knew this was the dog for her.

"If you're so interested in my puppy, maybe you should look for one of your own," Bella quipped before she turned and went to finish the paperwork and fees.

Her puppy already had its first shots, and Bella had even located a veterinarian's office down the road. Bella couldn't help but giggle as her puppy licked at her face as she tried to finish up her forms. When they were finished, Bella walked to the car, holding her new roommate in her arms, and Jacob let Bella hold her pup in her arms as he drove them back up towards her house.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't at home yet, so Bella was excited about playing with her puppy. She and Jacob sat on the floor in her living room as they watched the pup sniff and explore around its new home.

"So did you think of a name yet?" Jacob asked as he leaned against the couch.

Bella bit her lip. "I think so."

"Care to share."

"Well…I was looking at the markings on her, how she seems to have all these brown spots and patches on her…"

"Okay…" Jacob prompted.

"I was thinking I would call her, 'Patches'," Bella said with a smile.

"Patches…" Jacob tested out on his tongue. "Patches…"

"Patches! Patches!" Bella tested out, calling towards her puppy that was sniffing at the trash can.

Bella watched and her smile grew to be huge as the puppy turned to look at Bella, her little ears perking up.

"Patches, come here girl! Come here!"

To Bella's delight, the pup bounded over on its large clumsy puppy feet and crawled into Bella's lap, immediately trying to lick her face.

"I think she likes it," Jacob said with a smile.

He was definitely happy to see Bella so happy. He really hoped that Patches, as he assumed the dog was now named, would like him. It was almost like the puppy seemed leery of him for some reason. Patches had let out a little puppy growl when Jacob had tried to pick her up, and once inside the house, avoided the area he sat in at all costs. Jacob shrugged it off. The dog would like him eventually.

Bella picked Patches up and placed a kiss on top of her head before putting her down and letting her continue to explore the rest of the house. She was so happy with her new puppy and couldn't wait for Emmett and Rose to meet Patches. Bella stood up and went to lay out some of the puppy pee pads that she had bought in preparation to bring Patches home. Supposedly, her perfect puppy was already potty trained, according to the people at the Humane Society.

To her surprise, when Bella turned around Jacob was standing right behind her. He opened his arms and wrapped Bella up in a gentle hug. She went willingly, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

"Are you happy, Bella?" Jacob whispered in her ear.

Bella nodded silently. It wasn't a lie…she was really happy, but now her heart was starting to pound rapidly in her chest. Something about their relationship felt…different. Bella wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Bella?"

When she looked up, she found that Jacob's big brown eyes were looking down at her own, and jumping back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Bella's breath caught in her throat and her own eyes glanced down at Jacob's lips. Was this it? Was he going to kiss her? As Jacob's head moved closer and closer, Bella swallowed heavily. He was definitely going to kiss her.

His lips were soft as they pressed against hers, and Bella closed her eyes as a soft sigh escaped her. Kissing Jacob was…nice. It wasn't anything like kissing Edward, but it wasn't bad. Bella clenched her eyes shut tighter. She didn't want to be thinking about Edward right now, when another man's lips were pressed against her own.

Jacob pulled back, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Bella's nose before resting his forehead against hers. Bella let out a soft breath. They had survived their first kiss and it wasn't a disaster. Bella would dwell on exactly _what_ it was like later. Bella's nose wrinkled and she thought she smelled something…off. It definitely wasn't Jacob's cologne or deodorant.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered with a chuckle.

Bella pulled back to look at him, confused. "Hm?"

"I don't think your puppy likes me."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because she just peed on my foot."

* * *

><p>"Well, Edward, you're sure progressing nicely," Jasper said as Edward guzzled down some water.<p>

"Thanks," Edward replied, trying to catch his breath. He and Jasper just finished doing some straight line sprinting drills.

"You think you might be able to compete in the Pipeline Masters in December?" Seth asked eagerly.

"You tell me, kid," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you gotta, man! You're totally gonna come back and win the World Championship! Kelly Slater won't know what hit him!"

Edward could do nothing but laugh. He found that he definitely liked having Seth around. He was so young and idealistic. Edward wished he could have been more like that when he had been seventeen. He clenched his eyes closed. Now was not the time to relive moments from his seventeen year old life.

Ever since he had Googled his father, Edward had been having recurring nightmares. He had kept them bottled up for so long that there seemed like there was no way to keep them from surfacing. Edward was pretty sure he was going to have to talk to someone about all of this. He had gone to a therapist a few times after he joined the PSA, but he never stuck with it.

"You okay, Edward?" Jasper asked. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Edward sighed heavily. "Yeah…I just…in light of the new things I've learned, and hope to learn, I just think it might be good if I talk to someone…about everything."

Jasper nodded. "You know, my girl, Alice has her degree in psychology. Got it from UCLA before she started working."

Edward's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. He could definitely respect a model/actress that was as smart as she was attractive. He sighed. That had been exactly what he had loved about Bella so much. Jasper continued on.

"She might know someone you can talk to. Or you could talk to her if you like. She had planned to go to graduate school and become a psychologist originally."

Edward considered this for a little bit. He had learned through Jasper that Alice and Bella were hanging out, and he wondered if Alice would be able to have an unbiased opinion on things.

"I'll think about it and let you know next session?" Edward asked.

"Sure…I mean, no pressure or anything. Just thought I'd throw that out there."

While Alice had originally told Jasper that they shouldn't meddle in Bella and Edward's business, Jasper knew that she loved to help people with their problems. That, and she was a master at discretion. Alice could keep a secret like no one else's business. He would have to talk to her about helping Edward tonight when he got home from work. Jasper was almost one hundred percent positive that Alice would go for it.

After finishing his stretches and cool down, Edward walked back out towards the front with Jasper. Seth was left to start the clean up, but happily told Edward that he would see him next time. As Jasper and Edward entered the hallway, they were both surprised to see Bella waiting there.

Over the weeks, Bella had time to think things through, between taking care of her new puppy and her budding relationship with Jacob. Seeing Edward had certainly dug up memories that she wished had stayed buried, but they also brought up new questions too. Did Edward really have no idea about what his father had tried to do? How could he have not come back for her? How could he have not looked for her? She wanted answers to these questions, and she knew that the only way she was going to get them was if she talked to Edward. It was obvious that he had questions too. She remembered the look on his face a couple of weeks ago when he had begged her to talk to him. After all this time, Bella still couldn't bear to see him in any pain.

She was nervous as she waited in the hallway for Jasper and Edward to finish up his session. That morning she had asked Esme if it was all right if she and Edward used one of the conference rooms to talk. The conference rooms had glass walls, and Bella and Edward would be in plain view of anyone who walked by. Esme agreed to stay at the office as long as Bella and Edward needed to talk. Bella also planned to ask Jasper if he could stick around, just in case Edward's temper got out of hand again. She didn't think it would, but she wasn't entirely sure of who Edward Masen was anymore.

Bella held in her gasp when Jasper and Edward walked into the hallway. The sound of the door opening had surprised her, and she was nervous enough as it was.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said, breaking the tension that had seemed to descend onto the group.

"Hey, Jasper," Bella said quietly with a small smile. "Hey, Edward."

"Hello, Bella," Edward replied, his voice rough and dry. He swallowed heavily. He didn't dare want to hope that she was waiting to see him, but his mind couldn't help but go there.

"I…um…are you guys all done?" Bella asked. She felt stupid. Of course they were done. She knew they were done. Jasper knew that she knew they were done. She felt her cheeks heat slightly.

Jasper raised his brows in question, but decided not to question it.

"Yeah, Bella. All done," Jasper replied instead.

"Oh…okay, good…um…can I…can I talk to you?" Bella finally stuttered out. Her eyes nervously flicked from the ground up to Edward and back to the ground.

Edward's breathing began to pick up. Did she just look at him or at Jasper? Did she want to talk to him? His heart felt like it was hammering so hard against his ribs that it was going to bust through any second. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous around Bella before.

"You wanna talk to me or Edward?" Jasper asked. He knew who Bella was waiting for, but Jasper wanted her to say it out loud.

Bella looked up at Jasper and then at Edward. She took a deep breath.

"I want to talk to Edward," Bella said quietly before she added, "If that's all right."

Edward swallowed heavily and nodded. "Sure."

"Jasper, will you still be around?" Bella asked hesitantly, hoping that Jasper understood what she was trying to ask.

"I will," Jasper nodded, silently agreeing to stay just in case things got out of hand. He knew why she didn't ask Emmett or Jacob to stick around, and Eli had been particularly busy at the University. Plus, Jasper and Bella had formed quite the friendship, and he knew that she trusted him.

Bella and Edward watched silently as Jasper headed towards the locker area and soon the two found themselves alone.

"So, uh…where did you uh…want to talk?" Edward asked. His nerves felt frayed and for the first time in a very long time, he felt like he wanted to smoke a cigarette. He and Eric's healthy alternatives to coping with stress were going well, but it sure wasn't easy.

"Are the conference rooms okay? Esme said we could use one," Bella said. She didn't know it, but her nerves were just as shot as Edward's. She prayed that he would keep his temper under control.

Edward took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Lead the way, Bella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 15<strong>_

"Bells, you better get a move on! You're gonna be late!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

Bella frowned as she looked out of her bedroom window. She knew she was going to be late, and she knew that the first day of school was always the busiest. What she didn't know, was where the heck Edward was. She had called his cell phone, but got his voicemail. She tried to text him, but got nothing. She didn't have any other way to reach him, and he was almost fifteen minutes late picking her up. Bella finally moved away from the window when she heard her father coming up the stairs.

Charlie paused in his daughter's doorway and placed his hands on his hips.

"Bella, you're going to be late. Am I taking you? Are you waiting for a ride?"

Charlie grimaced on the inside. While he didn't necessarily like the fact that Bella was dating someone, he was okay with Edward Masen being around his daughter as long as he never hurt her. However, Charlie has also noticed that Edward hadn't been sporting any bruises lately, and when Charlie had done the follow up at the Masen home, he didn't find anything incriminating. He still kept a close eye on both Edward and his mother though.

"Edward was supposed to pick me up fifteen minutes ago," Bella said with a frown.

She didn't want to think the worst, but she was certainly starting to now. Edward had gone months without being abused by his father, but Bella couldn't help but wonder if that good fortune had run out. Was Edward in trouble? Was he hurt? Was he _alive_? Bella didn't realize she had started to cry until her father's hands were on her shoulders.

"Bella? Bella, what is it?" Charlie asked, instantly alarmed. His ears had perked up when Bella mentioned that Edward was supposed to pick her up, and now she was crying.

"Daddy…Daddy, I just…I just have this awful feeling something happened to him."

Charlie pulled his daughter into a hug. He didn't want to tell her that she was overreacting because for all he knew, she wasn't. Charlie sighed and pulled back.

"I'll take you to school and head out to their home. I'll call you okay? Will that make you feel better?"

Bella nodded silently.

"Maybe Edward just forgot he was supposed to come get you?"

"He wouldn't forget!" Bella snapped.

"Okay, okay," Charlie said, holding his hands up in defense. "I'll take you to school then head out there. I'll call you after okay, Bells?"

"Okay," Bella said quietly.

The drive to school was silent, and Bella gnawed away at her bottom lip. Everyone knew what Edward's father was capable of, yet no one did anything about it. If Edward came to school with bruises and cuts, Bella decided that this was going to be the last straw. She didn't care what it was going to take, but she was going to make sure that Ed Masen, Senior never touched Edward or his mother again.

When they arrived at the bustling drop-off area, Bella was hesitant to get out of the car.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm finished up out there, Bells. I promise."

Bella just nodded in response to Charlie's words and climbed out of the car. Angela greeted her right away and Bella voiced her concerns to her best friend.

"You really think something happened to him?" Angela whispered.

Bella nodded, willing herself not to start crying again.

"Well, your dad is heading out there now right? He'll figure everything out."

With a sigh, Bella agreed, and the two hurried to go to the office to grab their schedules for the new school year. Bella kept looking for that familiar shock of bronze colored hair, but she didn't see him anywhere. Even when Angela and Bella had caught up with Ben, he said that he hadn't seen Edward all morning.

The call from Charlie came while Bella was zoning out in the middle of English class. She quickly asked for a bathroom pass so she could rush out and hear the message. Her face fell when she heard it.

"_Hey, Bells. No one answered the door when I knocked and the cars were all gone. Are you sure Edward isn't at school? I'll try again later today if I can all right? Have a good first day of school."_

Bella huffed angrily and hung up her voicemail. How the heck was she supposed to have a good first day of school when Edward wasn't there? When she returned to her English class, she made her decision. It wouldn't be easy, but she was going no matter what.

As the bell for the next period rang, Bella gathered her things, pulled on her jacket, and slipped into the hallway. She pretended to be walking with the students heading out to P.E., but scurried into the woods that lined the school. She began to walk quickly, but carefully, staying hidden behind the bushes and trees, and following along the main road. She knew the Masens lived out by the Sol Duc river, and she was able to find her way there by following the main road from the woods.

She peered around for any cars before she ran out from the woods and up the long drive that led to the secluded Masen home. The closer she got towards the house, the more her heart began to race. She hadn't even thought of what she was going to do if she encountered Edward's father. She had no clue how to handle a drunk or someone who was high on drugs. She prayed that she wouldn't have to.

The white house with its pealing paint job and fading blue shutters came into view just as the sky above opened up. Bella cursed silently at the rain and scrambled to reach the front porch. She looked towards the garage and saw that Edward's truck was still parked there, but no other cars were around. She knocked on the door, but heard no one moving behind it. Peering in through the frosted glass on either side of the door, she saw light coming from an open doorway on the other side of the house. The back door was wide open.

Bella swallowed heavily as she walked towards the back of the house. What would she find? Would Edward be all right? She stuck her hand into her jacket pocket for the small can of pepper spray her father made her carry at all times. When she finally rounded the corner of the house and saw the open door, she sent up a silent prayer that someone would watch over her and keep her safe.

"What are you doing here?"

Bella screamed and whirled around, her hand flying out of her pocket and fumbling the pepper spray. Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving as her heart hammered against her ribs. It was only a second later that her eyes prickled and her tears began to mix with the raindrops that fell on her cheeks.

"Oh, God…Edward…"

The hood of his black sweater was up and covering his head, but it shadowed his face and made the bruises and cuts look even darker. Bella let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. Edward had her wrapped up in his arms in a second.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, trying to remain calm. It wasn't but a few minutes ago that he had heard his father slam the back door of the house, and hear his car go pealing down the driveway.

"How…how can you ask…ask me that?" Bella sniffled. "Edward…"

Edward pulled back to look at her, checking her for injuries.

"How long have you been here? Did you see my father?"

"No," Bella said quickly and shook her head, suddenly frightened that Ed Masen, Senior was possibly lurking around. "I just got here."

Edward sighed heavily and pulled Bella back into his chest.

"Thank God," he murmured. "You must've just missed him."

The wind chose that moment to pick up, and the cold breeze and biting rain made Bella shiver.

"Wait, here," Edward whispered.

He quickly ran up to the back door and slammed it shut before returning to Bella's side and twining her hand with his.

"Follow me, baby."

Edward's pace was quick as he wanted to get them both out of the rain, and Bella did her best to keep up as Edward began to lead them through an overgrown path in the woods. Bella was shivering badly and Edward didn't seem much better. It felt like they were walking forever before Bella could make out a clearing ahead of them. To her surprise, she saw a small house, and not too much further beyond that, a boat dock, and what she assumed was the Sol Duc river.

"What is this place?" Bella asked through chattering teeth. Edward had never mentioned anything like this before.

"Let's get inside and I'll tell you everything," Edward answered, ushering Bella quickly towards the small house.

Bella was stunned when she stood just inside the front door. It wasn't a large space, but it was a heck of a lot nicer and bigger than she thought it was going to be. There wasn't a kitchen, but she saw a large fireplace with a pot hanging over it, a table covered with all kinds of food things, a Styrofoam cooler, a duffle bag with clothes, some books scattered around, one of Edward's surfboards, a reading lamp, and a decently sized bed.

"There's also a bathroom behind that door over there," Edward said, pointing to the opposite side of the room from the bed.

"It's not much, but it's the escape I need. We own it. It sits on the same land as the house. All of the water and other utilities are tied in to the main house. My father doesn't even know it's here. It was nothing when we first moved here, but I found it, fixed it up, and well, created this place to…to escape. Everything."

When Bella looked up at Edward, she saw that he was nervous. She gave him a small smile before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug. She would ask about what happened later, but right at that moment, she decided that they both needed some sort of comfort.

Unfortunately the moment was interrupted when Bella sneezed violently and Edward pulled away quickly.

"I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes."

Bella gawked as Edward pulled his sweater and t-shirt off in one go and toed off his muddy shoes. She watched his shirtless body move to go hang his sweater and shirt to dry by the fire on a small rack before he disappeared into the bathroom and emerged again with a towel. Bella bit her lip to hold in a whimper as she took in the purple and blue bruises that marred Edward's otherwise perfect chest. Edward quickly covered himself up with a towel that Bella didn't even notice he had for himself and he handed her the one he brought for her.

Bella thanked him and toed off her own shoes and began to dry herself off as best she could. There had already been a fire going when Bella and Edward had entered, and slowly but surely she was starting to feel the heat from the flames.

Edward rooted around in his duffle bag for something suitable for them to both wear, while mentally chastising himself. He shouldn't have ignored Bella's calls earlier. He could've come up with something, anything, to keep her from coming out here to his house. She had barely missed the monster himself, and Edward felt sick when he thought about what could have happened if Bella had shown up earlier. He wanted to be mad at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't her fault that his family life was so fucked up.

After finding some sweats and an extra shirt, Edward gave them to Bella, telling her to change and he would dry all of her wet clothes by the fire. Bella nodded and scurried into the bathroom. As she striped and dried herself off, Bella was faced with a bit of a problem. The rain had soaked through her clothes all the way to her underwear and bra. The pale pink cotton of both was soaked. Bella took a deep breath and made the decision that if she left them on, they would just get Edward's dry clothes all wet and defeat the purpose of her changing. She blotted her hair with the towel and wrapped it all up in a turban to dry it further and tugged on Edward's dry clothes before she headed back out into the main room.

When she opened the door, she gasped loudly and her wet clothes fell from her arms and landed with a splat on the floor. At the sound, Edward quickly tugged his pair of red sweats up over his naked lower half and turned around. Bella's eyes were glued to the floor and her cheeks were just as red as his sweats. Bella had no idea what to say. She had just caught an eyeful of Edward's naked body, including what she decided as a very nice ass.

"Ummm…I…just…" Edward stuttered out, unsure of what to say. He wasn't embarrassed that Bella had seen him, but he was embarrassed because she was. He never wanted to force her further in their relationship than she was ready, and naked lower halves were definitely far down the road.

Bella scrambled and picked up the wet clothes she dropped.

"I'll just hang these up to dry," Bella muttered, making her way over to hang her clothes by the fire.

Edward nodded and finished drying his chest. He knew Bella had seen his bruises earlier, but he didn't want her to make a big deal about them. There wasn't really much he could do about them anyway, and there was no sense in hiding them now. When he turned around to face Bella, he couldn't hold back his groan when he saw Bella hanging up her tiny pink underwear. That meant that underneath the sweats she had borrowed, she was just as naked as he was. He shifted his growing erection as slyly as he could, and began to think of the most unsexy things he could think of. His sweats couldn't hide a boner at all.

Bella hung her clothes up quickly. She had heard Edward's groan as she hung up her panties to dry, and her face heated. She had noticed that he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. While her mind had started to wander, she quickly reminded herself of the reason why she was even here in the first place instead of at school. Bella glanced around and saw that the only place to really sit was the bed. She took a deep breath and moved to the bed, crawling on top and wrapping her arms around her knees. When she looked up at Edward she saw that he was breathing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Tell me what happened," Bella whispered.

Edward sighed. Though he wasn't sure if it was the best idea or not, he climbed onto the bed next to Bella and flopped down on his back. Bella turned her head so that her cheek rested on her knees and she could look at him. Edward closed his eyes as he began to talk.

"My father used to be a lawyer. A damn successful one too. I grew up in Los Angeles, Huntington Beach to be more specific. My dad was the one who taught me to surf in the first place. Took me out on the waves for the first time when I was four years old. As long as the weather was good and my homework was done, we were out there damn near every day. My mother would always laugh and smile when we would come home, sometimes sunburned and tracking sand all over the front porch. She always had a bottle of water waiting for my dad, and apple juice for me. She even came with us to the beach sometimes. I loved every minute we spent on the beach and in the water. I suppose you could say it was an ideal childhood."

Bella stayed silent and bit her lip to keep the tears from starting up again. It really did sound like a pretty ideal childhood. She wasn't sure that she could really hear about where it all went wrong, but she knew it was important that Edward get it all out.

"Do you remember hearing about that case about the old singer Aro Volturi? The Italian guy who had connections with the mob supposedly? He was on trial for murdering his wife and her lover."

Bella nodded. It had been all over the news five years ago. Even though she was too young to really watch any of the coverage, she still heard about it.

"My father was a lawyer in the case. He helped put Aro Volturi away for good. From that, my father gained some fame and started to earn a lot more money. He started going to these business meetings with rich clients and bigger law firms began courting him, trying to steer him their way. That was when all of the drinking and drugs started. For being people who are supposed to help bring about justice and uphold the law, lawyers sure know how to party and hit the good stuff."

The bitter tone was evident in Edward's voice and Bella pulled her knees tighter to her chest.

"The first time it happened, I was thirteen, and it was my birthday. Puberty was starting to kick in and I had grown a couple of inches, making me taller than my mother. My time out on the waves was adding muscle to my frame and I wasn't a little kid anymore. That day, my father had promised he would take me surfing. When he made that promise, I hadn't realized that he had been high out of his mind. I waited for him all day. My mother already must have known what was going on. She tried to persuade me to go with just her, but I refused, saying my father promised me.

When he finally came home, I whined and pouted like a child. I was pouting in the living room when I heard my parents start to fight in the kitchen. When I heard my mother scream, I ran in there as fast as I could. My father was drunk and high, and when I saw him slap my mother again, I didn't think and just charged at him."

Edward laughed humorlessly and rubbed his eyes.

"He didn't have any trouble and shook me off like I was nothing. I collided with the table, but didn't stop fighting back. I yelled at him to leave my mother alone and I could hear her screaming for my father to stop. He came at me again and again. I don't know when I passed out, but when I woke up, my mother was sitting next to me in my bed. Her face was untouched, save for a fading bruise on her cheek. I had saved my mother from being hurt."

Suddenly everything in Bella's head clicked into place, and she felt foolish for never seeing it. She also began to grow angry.

"Is this why you won't report him? Do you think that they would just take you away and not do anything to him? That they would leave your mother with him!" Bella shouted. When Edward didn't respond, she kept on going.

"Edward! Don't be stupid! My father will help you! He can make sure that your father never hurts you or your mother again! You both would be protected! You'll be safe! You don't have to suffer in order to save your mother!"

"You don't get it!" Edward roared, sitting up. "It's not that easy!"

"Why isn't it that easy?" Bella cried. "Explain it to me, Edward, please!"

"You think I haven't tried that! My father can be a real smooth mother fucker when he needs to be. He could sober up when he had to, like when the police or CPS came knocking, but as soon as they were gone, the beatings were so bad I thought he had broken some of my bones. However, if I was there, he didn't beat my mother. She…she isn't strong enough to take the beatings, Bella. You have no idea what he's like."

Edward's voice had trailed off, and Bella couldn't stop her tears from trickling down her cheeks. Edward's gaze was focused on the floor and his voice was now devoid of any emotion.

"The reason we left California is because he owed money to some bad people and we nearly lost everything. We had to sell our house in Huntington Beach. We ended up in Forks because my mother's parents lived here. They died a while back and left her this property. They weren't well off, and this house was the only thing we had left.

We still have some of the money left over from his days as a lawyer, but he uses it all on his booze and his drugs. My mother and I have zero access to it! That's why I work at the coffee shop, Bella! So I can earn enough money to get us away from him!"

When Bella looked up, she found Edward's fiery green eyes locked on her brown ones. She sniffled and swiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"So…you stay…to protect your mother?" Bella whispered.

"I have to, Bella. No one else is going to save her," Edward answered quietly.

The couple was silent for a few minutes as Edward's words sunk in. Bella wasn't sure what to say. Edward said he had tried before to report his father, but having been a lawyer, Ed Masen, Senior was talented with his words. They would need to trap him somehow and get irrefutable evidence against him. She knew her father would help them and make sure that Ed Masen went away for a long, long time.

"My father can help us," Bella said.

"Bella…" Edward groaned and flopped back onto the bed, rolling onto his stomach. She had brought up her father helping before, but Edward just didn't see how it would work.

Bella moved and curled up against his side. She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his cheek and neck.

"We could come up with a plan…come up with some way to catch him and make it so that there would be no way anyone could find him not guilty," Bella said quietly.

"You think that would work?" Edward asked, looking up at her. Bella nodded and placed another kiss on Edward's cheek. He hadn't thought of trying to trap his father before. With him and Bella thinking on this together, it just might work.

"We can…discuss it," Edward finally said. Bella sighed and reached up, letting her fingertips drag softly over Edward's cheek.

"I just want you to be safe, Edward. You _and_ your mother."

Edward rolled onto his back carefully and slowly Bella lay down and cuddled against his side. Her lips kissed each of his bruises that she could reach and her fingertips smoothed over the purple and blue marks. Edward leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. He always felt worthy and completely loved when he was in Bella's presence. She took care of him and watched out for him without even thinking about her own self. When he was with her, he felt safe and normal and happy. He loved being with Bella. He _loved_ being with Bella. It was a big realization, and Edward also realized that not only did he like being with Bella, but he was probably also_ in_ love with her too. He sighed and pulled her a little tighter against his side.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?" Bella hummed, tilting her head to look up at him.

Edward raised his hand to stroke Bella's cheek and smiled softly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, beautiful girl."

On the inside Bella was squealing. She wasn't at all offended that he said that he _thinks_ he's falling in love. They were young, Bella almost sixteen and Edward seventeen, but Bella felt like there were definite inklings of what love was supposed to feel like. She turned her head and kissed Edward's fingertips.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too."

_**Well? Yes? No? Ended on a light note there. Lots of story told there! Thank you for sticking it out through this monster chapter! Edward and Bella are going to talk! Next chapter is basically ALL back story, and you my dears, will find out what happened all those years ago.**_

_**That being said, due to Christmas, my birthday (a week from today), and New Years happening all within the next like, 10 days, Chapter 9 will not be coming to you until likely the first week of January. I'm going to be extremely busy, and my beta is going to be extremely busy. If it gets done earlier, then I'll post it as soon as I have it. It is also a big and rather important chapter, so I want to make sure that it comes out right, and that everything gets told how I want it to.**_

_**I can't wait to hear all your theories. I look forward to hearing what you all have to say! Let me know, good or bad, pretty please? I hope you all have an absolutely fabulous holiday, and I'll see you all in 2012! :-D**_


	10. Ch9: One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: Just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though, so don't steal it! Stealing is bad. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Happy New Year! I hope you all had some nice holidays. All right, friends…this is a HUGE chapter. There's some citrus, and there is a BIG angst and violence warning for this chapter. Grab the tissues, because you might need them. I'm looking at you, PINKSAPPHYR.**

**As always, HUGE thank you to my friend and beta eternally_addicted for holding my hand through this chapter and making all of my messy ideas make sense.**

_**I find the answers aren't so clear**_

_**Wish I could find a way to disappear**_

_**All these thoughts they make no sense**_

_**I find bliss in ignorance**_

_**Nothing seems to go away**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Just like before…**_

_**Everything you say to me **_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**- Linkin Park, "One Step Closer"**_

Chapter 9: One Step Closer

_**Age 25**_

They were sitting in silence for the past couple of minutes.

Edward thought the chairs in the room were too soft, and Bella thought the air conditioner was on too low.

Neither of them knew what to say to each other, and neither of them knew how to begin. This talk was a long time coming. Edward finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"How…how should we do this?"

Bella looked up from the floor to see a nervous Edward staring back at her. She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I…I guess we could take turns telling our side of the story," Bella hesitantly suggested.

Edward sighed. He really didn't see any other way to do it.

"Okay."

Bella swallowed nervously. Her throat felt dry and her hands were growing clammy.

"Will you promise to…to not lose your temper?" Bella nearly whispered.

Edward bristled at her question, but he knew she had a right to ask it. He hadn't exactly been in control the last time they had a conversation that lasted longer than a minute, and he owed it to Bella since she had agreed to talk to him.

"I promise," Edward whispered back.

The air around them seemed to grow thicker, and Bella took a deep breath. Since she was the one who initiated this little meeting, she decided that she should be the one to start talking. She said a silent prayer before she began, and opened her mouth, recounting the memories that they had both tried to bury for so long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16, September<strong>_

"Can I touch you, baby?" Edward murmured against Bella's ear.

Bella squirmed and panted, her back arching and desperate to feel Edward's skin against her own. They had spent the night together, first, celebrating Bella's birthday with dinner with her parents, and were now parked down by the beach in the back of Edward's truck, bundled up under sleeping bags. The night was clear and for once, there was no rain in the sky. The moon cast a bluish silvery glow and Bella couldn't help but stare at Edward's beauty in the light. As if the touch of his skin wasn't enough to make her head spin.

"Yes…please, yes…" Bella panted.

Edward pressed his lips against Bella's neck to stifle his moan. The sound of her begging and panting made him as hard as a rock, and he wanted nothing more than to relieve his aching. However, it was Bella's birthday, and he wanted to make her happy…well, maybe "happy" wasn't quite what he was aiming for, but he was sure making her come would make her happy.

Bella had worn a nice blouse and a skirt to dinner that night. At her father's insistence, they went to the nicest place in town, the Lodge, and had steak dinners. Edward had been wearing black jeans and a green button up shirt that made his eyes stand out even more. Bella had swooned when Edward had first showed up that night on her doorstep with a big bouquet of red roses. She insisted that he not get her anything since she knew what his hard earned money from the coffee shop was going towards. However, she had to admit that the roses were beautiful and certainly made her feel special.

"Edward…" Bella moaned as Edward's lips and mouth moved in sync down her body.

Edward didn't hold back his moan and his breath tickled the skin of Bella's bare breasts. He loved to touch Bella's skin. It was so soft and delicate, and in the moonlight it was luminous. Her breasts were small and perfect and the first time he had seen them, Edward had almost felt like he was looking at his first pair of boobs all over again. He licked at one of the rosy pink nipples and Bella cried out, her back arching and pushing her chest into Edward's face.

As Edward's tongue and lips continued their explorations of Bella's breasts, his right hand slid over the soft and smooth skin of stomach. His fingertips paused to caress her hipbones before he teased the hem of her panties. He wasn't sure about letting Bella lose her skirt, and he had definitely re-thought that decision when he saw the pair of lacy blue panties she had on underneath. Apparently they were a birthday present from Angela, and he definitely felt like he needed to write Angela a "thank you" card. In the end, Edward's smaller head won out, and Bella was still clad in only her tiny, lacy blue panties.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as Edward's hand slipped under the hem of her panties and she gasped as she felt his fingers. Edward groaned when his fingers slipped down to a place where no one else had ever touched Bella, and she couldn't stop her hips from bucking against Edward's hand, as the feelings that had begun to course through her body overwhelmed her. Edward's lips found hers again and Bella was lost in the feelings. It felt like Edward was everywhere and Bella could barely even think. The sounds that she heard herself making were ones that she had never heard from herself before, and her hips rolled and bucked against Edward.

Edward felt like he was going to explode. Bella was so alluring it was ridiculous. She was so beautiful and sexy, and the fact that she blushed and stammered whenever Edward told her so, just served to turn him on even more. He felt the sounds of Bella's cries and moans increase against his lips, and when he pulled back, Bella was panting and moaning loudly.

"Edward…oh, God…I…I…" Bella gasped loudly and her breath caught in her throat as her body seemed to tense up and her eyes clenched shut.

Edward groaned as he slowed the movements of his right hand. The sight of Bella having her first orgasm was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he definitely knew he would be replaying that image again in his head when he was in the shower later that night. He placed soft kisses around Bella's face as he withdrew his hand. Bella's chest was still heaving from the aftermath of her pleasure and Edward smiled, proud of himself, and happy that he was able to be like this with Bella, and that she trusted him enough to let him. They still hadn't revisited their conversation from a few weeks ago, but Edward was sure now that he loved Bella. He just needed to find the right time to tell her.

Bella's brown eyes fluttered open slowly. She had never felt anything like that before in her life. She had been surprised when Edward let them get as far as they did. They had only been dating for a little over two months, but Bella certainly felt something different for Edward. She remembered their talk from a few weeks ago, and she was pretty certain that she was definitely in love with Edward. He meant so much to her, and she couldn't imagine him not being around, and she was always terrified that his father would do something unpredictable that would take Edward away from her. They were still planning how they were going to catch his father, and Bella just prayed that it would work out soon.

When she looked up, she saw Edward smiling down at her softly. She reached up and stroked his jaw tenderly before Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Edward murmured against her lips.

Bella smiled and sighed happily as Edward lowered himself to the side and pulled Bella against him. She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes. Thoughts of the rest of the world were far away from both of their minds. Bella whispered happily before she felt herself drifting off.

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

><p>"Don't pout, Bella. You'll see Edward in like, five minutes," Angela said with a roll of her eyes.<p>

Angela demanded that Edward let her pick Bella up for school the day after her birthday. She knew that Bella and Edward were going to be spending time together after Bella's birthday dinner, _and_ she knew that Bella was going to be putting her birthday present to use. Angela wanted to hear all about Bella's birthday evening.

"Now…spill. How did Edward like your present?"

Bella's cheeks heated, but she had no one else to talk to about these kinds of things. She certainly wasn't going to talk to her mother about rounding the bases with Edward.

"He ummm…we…we might've rounded third base…" Bella stuttered out.

Angela squealed and Bella hung on to the door handle for dear life, scared that Angela was going to crash the car in her excitement.

"Did he use his fingers or his tongue?"

Bella blushed even further when her eyes rested on her own fingers in her lap.

"His fingers," Bella whispered, with a small smile on her face.

Angela chuckled and nodded her head. "Well, your man does have some long fingers…"

"Ang!" Bella cried.

"What? He does right?"

Bella could help but smile widely. "Yeah…he does."

The girls giggled as Angela made the turn down the road towards the school, passing some of the houses nearby. As they turned, Bella let out a scream that had Angela slamming on the breaks.

"STOP THE CAR!"

Both girls stared, equally horrified by the sight of the figure leaning against the wall by one of the houses. Bella immediately tugged and fumbled with her seat belt before throwing the door open and tumbling out. Tears welled up and spilled over her eyes as she staggered forward on her feet.

Edward knew that Angela would drive this way. He didn't want to be waiting for them at the school…not like this. It would cause too much attention, and he knew that Bella would see him standing here. He knew this, because she always mentioned how she thought the wall in front of this house didn't seem to match Forks. He had lowered his hood on his jacket when he saw Angela's car turn the corner, and he caught Bella easily in his arms, despite the throb in his ribs.

"Edward…" Bella sobbed, her hands clutching at his shirt. She quickly pulled away, scared that she was hurting him further.

"What…when…he…" Bella stuttered. She heard Angela get out of her car and Edward sigh.

"He never has a reason, Bella. My mom didn't even provoke him this time," Edward said quietly.

He was sporting a black eye, cut over his eyebrow, a split lip, and scratches and bruising up the other side of his face. That was only what was visible. Underneath his shirt, he had bruises all over his ribs and chest. Bella's hands fluttered around his face, unsure of where she could touch him, and Edward caught her right hand, placing a kiss on her palm.

"We should go to the police, Bella's father," Angela said.

Edward shook his head.

"But you guys are going to catch him!" Angela cried. "You guys have a plan!"

Bella looked a little sheepish as Edward looked at her with his brows raised. Angela was her best friend, and she trusted her with her life and she told her everything. Bella knew that Angela would never tell a soul if there was something Bella didn't want her to share, and Angela hadn't told anyone about the things Bella shared with her about Edward.

"Sorry I blurted that out," Angela said. "But we need to tell Bella's father!"

"It won't do any good," Edward said, shaking his head.

Bella sniffled, her tears running down her cheeks. She almost wanted to shove Edward for being so stubborn. She thought they had been through all of this before. Even her father was on board with catching Ed Masen.

"Please, Edward…" Bella pleaded in a whisper. "I love you. I can't stand to see you get hurt anymore."

"What did you say?" Edward asked softly, tilting Bella's face up so he could look her in the eye.

Tears were falling down her cheeks and her eyes and nose were red, but Edward thought she was still so beautiful, even despite all of the bad things that were going on around them.

"I said I love you," Bella said, louder this time, not caring that Angela was standing there to hear this too. It wasn't how she planned to tell him, but seeing him like this, there wasn't any way that she couldn't tell him.

Edward reached up with both hands and cupped Bella's cheeks softly, thumbing away her tears.

"Oh, beautiful girl, I love you too," Edward whispered. "More than I could possibly say."

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bella's forehead before pulling her gently to his chest. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and held him to her. She loved him so much, and they needed to get Edward and his mother away from that monster of man Ed Masen, Senior. Bella pulled back and swiped at her cheeks.

"Come on, we need to go see my father. Ang, can you take us?"

Before Angela could answer, Edward caught Bella's hand in his own, holding her back.

"Bella, there's nothing we can do."

"Edward- -"

"My father's disappeared, Bella. He took off in my truck. He's gone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16, December<strong>_

"My mother is probably starting to think I'm making a habit of spending the night at Angela's house," Bella giggled.

"Mmmm…" Edward hummed, his eyes closed. "I would like to hope this is a little more fun than spending the night at Angela's house."

Bella giggled again and turned, placing a kiss on Edward's bare chest. Both of them were thankful for the Christmas break. There was no school and they were able to spend as much time as they wanted to together. A lot had happened in the past couple of months, but Bella decided that there was nothing better than spending time with Edward in his secret house by the Sol Duc, and tangled naked with him in the bed. Edward knew he should move and get rid of the used condom he still wore, but he couldn't bring himself to move out of Bella's embrace. It had become his favorite place to be in the past couple of months.

There hadn't been a sign of Edward's father or Edward's truck in months. The last time had been at the end of September, and the truck had been spotted in Seattle. After Edward had been beaten the night of Bella's birthday, Charlie put out the word about Ed Masen when he was told that he was missing. The hit in Seattle had come not a week later, and Charlie had deputies on the lookout across the whole state, but Ed Masen hadn't been spotted again. It had made Bella nervous initially, and Edward's mother was surprisingly unemotional about the whole thing. She had been working at a bed & breakfast outside of Port Angeles, and Edward didn't see much of her anymore. When he did see her however, she was happier, but still held a sense of timidity about her, like she was scared of something still.

Bella had certainly helped take Edward's mind off of things. They were still wary of Ed Masen being out there somewhere, but Bella noticed the change in Edward. He still worked at the coffee shop part time, but he seemed much happier when Bella would visit him there, and when they hung out in his little cottage hideaway. Since Ed Masen had stolen Edward's truck, and the only other car they had was Ed's Mustang, which Elizabeth drove, Edward was without a mode of transportation. Luckily, Bella had gotten her license and her parents had gotten her a truck. It was a hulking red, beast of a vehicle, but it got her where she needed to go, and most of the time Edward was the one driving it anyway.

Things were peaceful and Bella and Edward's relationship was flourishing now that Edward wasn't constantly watching out for his mother. It was Halloween when Bella first told her parents the lie that she was spending the night at Angela's, but instead went with Edward to his little house by the river. Edward made love to Bella for the first time that night, almost feeling like he was a virgin himself all over again. There were some tears, and Edward felt like a complete douche for making Bella cry, but as the pain faded away, Edward was able to make Bella feel good, and Bella had felt so loved and worshiped.

Bella shifted in Edward's arms and pushed herself up so that she could look at him. There was a lazy smile on Edward's face, and he couldn't stop the soft moan from leaving his lips when Bella sat up and he caught sight of her naked breasts. Even though Bella was better about being naked in front of Edward, her cheeks still flushed. She leaned back down, pressing her chest against his. There was something that she wanted to ask him, even though he was only a Junior and she was a Sophomore.

"What do you think you're going to do after high school?"

Edward was a little caught off guard by the question and felt his brows furrow.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Edward said quietly.

"You're going to graduate a year before I will," Bella whispered, her head ducking down to avoid Edward's gaze.

She wasn't really sure why she thought about asking Edward right now. Bella guessed that maybe it was because of all of the seniors of Forks High who were trying to figure out their own plans for after high school. Though they still had time before that was really an issue, Bella was still curious about what Edward thought. After all, it wasn't looking like Ed Masen was going to be that big of a concern anymore. However, Bella was nervous about the fact that Edward would graduate before she would. Would he leave her behind and go away to school? Would he move to Seattle? Would he break up with her? Would he wait for her? There were too many questions for Bella to even narrow down.

"Why are you asking me this?" Edward asked. His tone of voice wasn't upset or irritated, and he was a little confused and interested in Bella's answer.

"I'm not sure," Bella replied quietly.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it," Edward said with a sigh, pulling Bella closer to his chest.

"Oh…" Bella trailed off.

The two were silent, and Edward wasn't sure what Bella had wanted him to say. Because of the way things were with his father, he hadn't really been thinking about a life after high school. All he wanted was to get enough money to get himself and his mother away from his father for good. He hadn't thought about college or doing something that was just for him. Bella's questions though were making him start to realize that now that his father was gone, there were a whole lot of possibilities. However, when he thought about the places he wanted to see and the things that he wanted to do, there was one thing that was always constant.

"All I know is that I'm not going anywhere without you," Edward whispered, turning to look down at Bella's face.

Bella's face was shocked, but it slowly morphed into happiness and joy.

"Do you mean it?" Bella asked.

Edward leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Of course I mean it, baby."

Bella giggled as she snuggled against Edward's side. Edward smiled to himself, loving the sound of Bella's laughter. There wasn't a more beautiful sound in the world as far as he was concerned. Well…maybe the sound of her moaning his name. He shook his head quickly. They had already had sex twice that night, and the poor girl could use a breather.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked, his hand making lazy strokes up and down Bella's back.

"You mean for college?" Bella asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know if the college route is for me, baby. One of my friends in California, well…he just got signed to PSA, the Professional Surfing Association. I was thinking that might be a good gig."

"So you would be traveling all over the world? Surfing?" Bella said quietly. She wasn't sure where she would fit in if Edward decided to do that.

"You would be coming with me, Bella," Edward replied before quickly adding, "If you wanted to that is."

He was suddenly nervous. Apart from his ability to make a good cup of coffee and dabble at the piano and guitar, Edward wasn't all that skilled at anything. He was an average student, but didn't particularly have the desire to go through more school. The one thing that he was good at, the one thing that he excelled at and possibly saw himself making a future off of was his surfing.

"I could?" Bella asked.

Bella was certainly intrigued by the idea. While she did want to go to college, she wasn't sure what she would study when she got there. She didn't like the idea of going just because everyone else was. Bella didn't want to waste her parent's hard earned money by majoring in something that might not even lead to a career. However, when Edward spoke about surfing, and her going with him to travel the world…that was something Bella liked the sound of.

"Sam, my buddy down in Huntington Beach, his girl Emily travels with him. She just went with him to a competition in Hawaii! The PSA wants her to write like, a weekly newsletter for fans about life on the tour. I bet you could totally help with that if you wanted to! English is your strong suit and all."

Edward knew he was starting to ramble, but he didn't really see any other way he could provide a future for himself or for Bella. He wasn't thinking about his mother because he figured that by the time he graduated, she would be on her feet and hopefully his father would never be in the picture again. Edward was still wary about his father being out there somewhere, but for the first time in his life, he wasn't letting the fear of what his father might do run his life.

"I think I would like that," Bella said, smiling up at Edward.

"The tour goes all over the world, baby. I can't even begin to list the places we could go."

"I've never even left the state of Washington," Bella whispered.

"Then we'll change that, Bella. I promise. Hawaii, Australia, Fiji, New Zealand, Japan, South Africa, France…we'll see it all, Bella."

Bella's ears perked up at the word "France". She had always wanted to go to Europe. In her mind, it was, "_you spend enough time learning about these places in History class, you better get to see them all one day"._

"You promise, Edward?"

"Oh, baby…I'm gonna show you the world one day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16, April<strong>_

"Come on, I forgot something up in the main house."

"Okay," Bella said with a laugh. Edward tugged her hand eagerly, and Bella couldn't help but laugh at his excitement and happiness.

Edward was both excited and nervous. He knew Bella didn't like it when he spent money on her, and constantly told him she'd rather he save it for the future. However, Edward didn't like the idea of not giving Bella any gifts, and he wanted to give her something that wasn't going to wilt and die in a couple of days. He wanted something that wasn't too flashy, since that wasn't Bella's style, and something unique, which Bella definitely was. He had found a heart shaped pendant made of jade, the color Bella often said was her favorite and also happened to be the color of his eyes. The pendant hung on a dark braided chord instead of a chain. Edward couldn't wait to give it to her, but he was also extremely nervous about it.

The couple didn't bother to even look for Elizabeth Masen, even though they had both seen her car home in the driveway. Both were laughing, though neither was sure why, when they finally entered Edward's bedroom. He had been staying in his own room these past months, and was happy for a sense of normalcy returning to his life.

"Edward, what are we doing up here?" Bella asked, slightly out of breath, but a wide smile on her face.

Edward let go of her hand and moved towards his small desk, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He took the little gold box out of his drawer and turned to face Bella. Bella let out a tiny squeak before covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were huge and focused on the box in Edward's hand.

"Edward…" Bella whispered before swallowing heavily.

"I wanted to give you something, and I know that you don't like gifts, but I wanted to give you something that represents how much I love you," Edward said quickly.

Bella's forehead scrunched up in thought.

"But…it's not a special occasion is it? It's not our anniversary and…"

"I know," Edward said with a sigh, walking forward and presenting the box to Bella. "Do I need a special occasion to give you something to show you how much I love you?"

"No!" Bella nearly shouted. "Of course not!"

Bella took the box quickly with shaky fingers and almost fumbled it. A sigh of relief had left Bella's lips earlier when she realized that it wasn't a ring box. She was just too young to think about any sort of rings from anyone, but she couldn't hide the small part of her that was excited about a piece of jewelry from Edward. She lifted the top carefully and gasped, nearly dropping the box again.

"Edward…" Bella barely breathed out, her voice full of awe. "It's…it's so beautiful."

Bella delicately picked up the chord that the jade heart pendant sat on, and held it up in front of her eyes. It was beautiful and unique, just like Edward she thought, and the color was the same as Edward's eyes.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked softly.

"Edward, it's amazing!" Bella cried, stepping forward and grabbing Edward by his shirt and pulling him towards her. She tiptoed and pressed her lips to his eagerly. Edward felt relieved immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella pulled back, still hanging in Edward's arms.

"Put it on me?" She asked quietly.

Bella turned her back to Edward as he took the necklace from her hand and placed it around her neck and securing the silver clasp at the back. Bella sighed happily when she felt Edward's lips brush against her neck, and she picked the heart pendant up from where it lay against her collarbones so that she could look at it again.

"Now you'll always have my heart with you," Edward murmured against Bella's ear.

Bella craned her neck so that she could look back at Edward.

"I love you, Edward Masen."

Just as their lips were about to touch, Elizabeth Masen's voice called up the stairs.

"Edward? Is that you? Are you home?"

Edward sighed and pressed his forehead against Bella's.

"Yeah, Mom," He called back.

"Come downstairs please."

Edward sighed loudly and looked at Bella. She understood his frustration and turned in his arms, giving Edward a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's go see what she wants," Bella said, starting towards the door and grabbing Edward's hand.

The two were silent as they walked down the stairs hand in hand, but they kept giving each other knowing and happy smiles. When they reached the first floor and the living room, Edward froze so abruptly that Bella ran straight into his back.

"Edward, what the- -"

Bella's voice cut off with a loud gasp.

"Oh…I…I didn't realize Bella was with you, dear," Elizabeth said quietly.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Edward growled, pushing Bella behind him.

Bella gripped the back of Edward's shirt tightly as she nervously peeked around his arm. Standing in the living room behind Elizabeth Masen was none other than Ed Masen. Bella's grip tightened as Ed stepped forward and placed his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I've come home, Son," Ed said.

"Bullshit!" Edward spat. "I'm calling Chief Swan."

"Go ahead, Son. There's nothing he can do. I've changed. I've been in rehab and in counseling all these months up in Seattle and then in Port Angeles. I'm better now."

Both Edward and Bella looked Ed over as he spoke. He certainly did look better. His face was clean-shaven, his clothes were clean, _he_ was clean…the young couple wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Edward, he's been getting help," Elizabeth said with a small smile, before she looked up at Ed.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward roared, taking a step forward. Bella clutched even tighter to his shirt, holding him back. Edward turned to look back at her.

"Don't, Edward…" Bella whispered.

"I've been meeting with him to get coffee and talk, Edward. Your father has changed."

Edward felt like he was looking at an alien or something. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You believe him? You really think he's changed?" Edward asked. He was angry and wary.

"I have, Son," Ed spoke up. "I asked your mother if I could come home. So we could work on being a family again."

"A family?" Edward said, laughing darkly. "We haven't been a family since the first time you decided to use me as a punching bag!"

Ed Masen had the nerve to look ashamed. "I'm sorry about that, son…but I'm better now. I've been working with a counselor."

"Bull…" Edward growled. "I'm still calling Chief Swan. Come on, Bella."

Edward and Bella called Charlie from upstairs in his bedroom and he drove over to the Masens' house in record time. Unfortunately, everything Ed Masen has said earlier checked out. He had been in rehab and counseling all of these months, receiving intense treatment, and his doctors felt it was better that he cut all ties with his family members for the time being. Edward didn't trust his father one bit. He was still the smooth talking motherfucker he had always been, and he had a feeling that he was putting one over on everyone. Not on Edward though. Edward knew better. It would only be a matter of time before his father was back to his old ways, and it scared him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16, Beginning of June<strong>_

Edward couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked towards the house from his car. Charlie and Renee Swan were going to be spending the weekend in Port Angeles celebrating their anniversary, which meant Bella would be home alone in her house until Sunday afternoon. With the return of his father, the return of Edward's truck had also come along, and Edward had just finished picking up some things for his weekend alone with Bella. He knew that she was just as excited as he was. All that was left to grab was his backpack up in his room.

It was quiet when Edward walked into the house, but he froze as he passed by the kitchen, and watched in horror and then anger as his father bent over the kitchen counter and snorted the white line of powder that lay on the countertop.

"I fucking knew it!" Edward shouted.

Ed Masen stood up quickly, staggering back a few steps and swiping at his nose. Edward was fuming as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I knew you were lying and it was only a matter of time! Where'd you get the money huh? You stealing the money Mom earned?" Edward shouted as he came face to face with his father.

Ed's eyes were glazed over, and Edward knew this wasn't his first hit of the day, so when Ed took an off-balanced swing at Edward's head, Edward had no problem knocking his father's arm away and swung with his own right fist in retaliation.

All Edward could see was red as his father flew back against the counter. Edward's hands flew, connecting with his father's face and body anywhere he could reach. Everything that Edward had held inside, every time his father hit him, every time he took it without fighting back, the fact that his mother never did anything, the tears in Bella's eyes when she saw Edward's cuts and bruises…they all fueled the power behind Edward's punches.

"EDWARD! Edward stop!"

Edward could hear his mother screaming at him, and felt her tugging at his left side. His vision seemed to refocus and he realized that his father was slumped over and not fighting back. Edward stepped back, his chest heaving from anger and exertion.

"Do you see that shit on the counter?" Edward panted. "He's fucking getting high again!"

The sting on Edward's cheek shocked him into silence and he blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what just happened. His mother shoved him again, pushing him away. Edward realized that his mother had just slapped him in the face. His left hand instantly came up to his now throbbing cheek as he just stared at his mother in horror.

"What do you think you're doing, Edward?" His mother screamed, and she knelt down, cradling his father's head in her lap. "You could've killed him!"

Edward was too shocked to even speak. After everything that his father had done to him, after everything his mother had seen…she was…she was worried about _him_?

"Get away from us, Edward! I can't believe you!" His mother continued to scream.

After everything Edward had gone through to protect his mother and keep her from being on the receiving end of his father's abuse, his mother was more worried about his father than she had even been about her own son. Edward didn't know what to think, and all he knew was that he needed Bella. He turned and fled, his mother's screams at his back, and jumped in his car, heading straight for Bella.

He fumbled with the keys Bella had given to him earlier, and he was thankful that the Swans were out of town. He could hear the shower going upstairs and was thankful that he was also earlier than Bella was expecting him. He stumbled into the kitchen and to the sink. His father's blood covered his hands and he could feel them shaking as he tried to wash the blood away. He was still in shock, and the realization that his mother chose his father over him…it felt like a part of him had died. The only thing keeping him alive was Bella, and as he heard the blow dryer turn on, Edward dragged himself up to Bella's room to wait for her.

Bella hummed to herself as she finished up her routine in the shower. Her hair and skin smelled like freesias, and she had shaved all of the necessary areas. The prospect of spending an entire weekend alone with Edward was exciting, and Bella couldn't deny the fact that she was aching for some time alone with him. As she stepped out of the shower, she decided to dry her hair and tugged out her blow dryer as she thought about the things she had planned for this weekend. Her cheeks flushed from her thoughts and not from the heat of the blow dryer as she thought about the red bag that was tucked away in her closet. She hoped Edward would like what she had picked out.

She practically skipped to her room when she was finished bathing. Her robe was the only thing she was wearing, especially since there was no one else home, and Bella couldn't wait to see Edward. As she crossed through her room and over to her dresser, she let out a shriek before covering her mouth with her hand. When she felt like her heart was beating like normal again, Bella's hand dropped to her chest, holding the top of her robe closed, and slowly walked towards the rocking chair where Edward sat.

"Edward…" Bella said quietly. She noticed that he was looking down at his hands, and he didn't respond until Bella's hand was combing softly through his hair. Bella gasped when he looked up.

"She chose him, Bella…after everything…she still chooses him…"

Bella had to bite her lip to keep from gasping loudly as she took in the blank look on his face, and the large red welt on his cheek. The breath in her lungs whooshed out of her in surprise when Edward tugged her between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face against her stomach.

"Edward, tell me what happened," Bella coaxed softly. She already had a good idea of what had happened, but she needed to hear it from Edward before she jumped to conclusions.

"He's using again…I knew he would…Bella, I can't stay another year until I graduate. I can't live with them," Edward said, lifting his head to look up at Bella.

Bella swallowed nervously when she saw the frantic look in Edward's eyes.

"We'll…we'll figure something out, Edward. It'll work this time."

Edward shook his head. "I can't stay, Bella. He'll find a way out of it, and I'm not sticking around to see my mother go down with him. Once I turn eighteen, I'm gone, Bella. I can't stay here another year."

Bella's eyes went wide. "But your birthday is in ten days!"

"I can't stay, Bella," Edward repeated.

"You're going to leave?" Bella whispered, her voice trembling. She didn't know what to think.

Edward stood up suddenly, cupping Bella's cheeks in his hands and lifting her face to look at his.

"Come with me, Bella. We'll do everything we talked about…we'll go down to Huntington Beach, I'll join the PSA…everything we talked about, baby."

"Edward…"

"Just come with me, baby…please. I don't have anyone else…come with me, Bella."

Bella's mind was racing with questions and she wasn't sure what to do. What she felt deep down though, was that Edward wasn't playing around. He was going to leave. She jumped slightly when Edward's forehead pressed against her own.

"Please, Bella…I need you…please…" Edward whispered.

A wet splash fell against Bella's cheek, and she gasped. She had never seen Edward cry, and she couldn't imagine what he must be feeling. Every time that Edward had taken a beating from his father, it had been to spare his mother, and now, to have his mother pick that monster over her son…Bella imagined that Edward must've been heartbroken.

"I have no one else…" Edward whimpered. "Please, Bella…please. I need you…I can't stay here…"

Edward's head dropped to Bella's shoulder and he pressed his face against Bella's neck. She couldn't tell what he was saying anymore, but she could feel his lips moving against her skin. She didn't know what else to do or say, so she just wrapped her arms around him, pressing kisses to his head.

"I'm here, Edward," Bella whispered.

Edward began to trail kisses up Bella's neck and he murmured, "Stay with me, Bella" over and over against her skin. Bella shivered as Edward's hands joined in, trailing up and down her sides slowly.

"I won't leave you," Bella whispered as Edward's lips pressed against the line of her jaw.

"I need you with me," Edward said, as he locked eyes with Bella. She could see that the frantic look was still there and she wasn't sure how else to comfort him and assure him that she was there for him.

"I'm here," Bella said softly, a small smile on her lips as her hands moved underneath Edward's shirt and began to pull it up slowly.

When his shirt got stuck on his arms, Edward took over and slipped his shirt off, dropping it on the floor next to him. As Bella worked on the buttons of his jeans, he toed off his shoes and socks, and his hands found purchase at Bella's hips. Bella didn't hesitate to pull Edward's jeans and boxers down in one swoop, and she didn't even blush at the sight of Edward's growing erection. This seemed to be the only way to comfort him right now, and it had at least broken Edward out of his shock. Once all of his clothes were gone, Edward seemed to come alive, but Bella still felt the frantic need in his movements and did her best to keep up with him.

Edward's hands were everywhere as they smoothed over Bella's skin and pushed her robe off her body. Bella gasped when Edward pulled her body flush with his and his lips found hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers fisted his hair as Edward began to push them back towards Bella's bed.

"I need you," Edward whispered as he lay them down on Bella's small bed. "I need you, Bella…always…please…please…don't leave me…"

His lips were everywhere…her neck, her breasts, back up to her neck, her jaw, her lips…Bella was having a hard time trying to breathe and keep up with Edward. She wanted him, she always wanted him, but his panicked words and frenzied actions had her desperate to comfort him and calm him down. She gasped when his hips pressed against hers, and she parted her legs to cradle him between her thighs.

"I love you, Bella…I love you…stay with me…" Edward murmured against Bella's lips.

"Always," Bella panted. She couldn't help her body's reactions to Edward's. His movements and his caresses were perfect and even in this state, he knew just where to touch her to make her fall apart in his arms.

As Bella whispered, "I love you," Edward slid inside of her roughly with a strangled moan, and Bella gasped and wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders. His thrusts were shallow and hard, and he buried his face against Bella's neck, panting and begging Bella to stay with him. Bella whimpered and gasped as Edward's pubic bone continually rubbed against her clit, and though she was worried about him, she was quickly losing herself in the physical feelings that were surrounding her. She cried out as Edward's hips sped up and she saw Edward's hand fist her flowery sheets as he nearly growled against her skin.

"Don't leave me…don't leave me…" Edward cried against Bella's neck repeatedly, his thrusts becoming erratic and frenzied.

"I won't! Never, Edward!" Bella cried out as her orgasm hit her, surprising her with its intensity, and she heard Edward groan loudly in her ear before a couple more frantic thrusts.

Bella felt Edward's entire body tense before he collapsed on top of her, breathing harshly in her ear, and she felt wetness on her shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was tears or sweat, and when she tried to move to see, Edward shook his head and held Bella tighter, wrapping his arms underneath her small body and holding her to him. Edward rolled so that they faced each other on their sides and Bella was able to bring her hands up to cup Edward's cheeks. When she pulled his face up so she could see his eyes, she saw that he was indeed crying and Bella quickly leaned forward and kissed away his tears.

"You'll come with me?" Edward asked, in a small broken voice. "You won't leave me?"

Bella kissed his lips softly and smoothed his hair away from his face. Looking at him, Bella knew that she couldn't possibly leave him or let him leave her. She was going to go with him wherever he went.

"I'll go with you, Edward. I'll never leave you. I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16, June 20<strong>__**th**_

Bella looked around her room one last time. The duffle full of her clothes and other bigger items were already over at Edward's little house by the river. Her books and other material items were going to stay here. She could always replace them, or come back from them someday…assuming that her parents ever forgave her. She really hoped they would, and hoped that they would understand somehow. The only material possessions Bella was taking with her were photos. She had some of her with her parents, and with Angela and Ben, and her favorites of her and Edward. Bella also wrote a letter to her parents, explaining that she ran away with Edward, that she was all that he had, apologizing for not telling them, and hoping that they could forgive her someday. She placed the pictures in her backpack, the letter on her bed, and tossed the sheet over her bed. Her parents would find the letter later. With one last look, making sure everything else in her room was covered with sheets, Bella headed downstairs.

The past few days had been stressful for Bella. She was constantly worried that something might happen to Edward, even if he was pretty much living in the boat house by the river. Bella was thankful that Ed Masen hadn't tried to press charges against Edward, but she was still worried that he would come after Edward in some other way. Especially since he was doing drugs and drinking again. She was also worried that her parents were going to figure out what she and Edward were planning, and that they would keep her from going with him. It was foolish, Bella knew this, especially since she was only sixteen, but she couldn't let Edward go. His parents had abandoned him, and she didn't want to see him turn back into the boy he had been when they had met.

Bella and Edward decided to leave on his birthday. While Edward was busy planning and getting in contact with his friend Sam, Bella made sure that she had an alibi for Edward's birthday and for a few days after. She didn't want to stress Edward out with helping her figure out an alibi, so she took care of it on her own.

Renee had wondered aloud one night at dinner, whether or not the walls of the interior of their house could use a new coat of paint or not. Charlie predictably grunted, "no", but Bella saw an opportunity and she took it, eagerly telling her mother that the dull white of the living room, and fading yellow in the kitchen could use some new life, not to mention the green in her bedroom and blue in her bathroom.

It had worked out more perfectly than Bella could have imagined. The work and painting was going to take a few days, and over the course of those days, they wouldn't be allowed to stay in the house due to the fumes from the paint. Renee made arrangements for them to stay at the inn, but Bella had asked to spend the couple of days with Angela instead. Not seeing a problem with it, Renee and Charlie had agreed.

Things worked out perfectly. The painters were coming in on the 21st and would finish up on the 24th. Bella and Edward would be long gone to California by then. One of the things Bella felt bad about was dragging Angela into all of this. Of course, Bella wasn't really going to be staying with Angela, and Angela was also not going to have a clue as to where Bella was really going. Bella tugged her strap of her backpack up her shoulder higher, and prayed that she would be able to hold her tears at bay as she heard the voices of her parents in the kitchen.

"Heading over to Angela's, kiddo?" Renee asked, wiping sweat from her brow as Charlie grumbled about moving the couch.

"Yup," Bella answered, figuring one-word answers were her best bet at this point.

"You two be safe," Charlie added, just like he always did when Bella was spending the night somewhere else.

"We will, Daddy," Bella said, her voice wavering a bit.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asked, looking up at her.

"Uh, yeah…just some dust or something," Bella mumbled.

"Are you riding your bike?" Renee asked, coming to stand next to Charlie, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist.

Bella simply nodded in response. She memorized the way her parents looked right at that moment. Her mother with her bright blue eyes and wide smile, her father with his mustache and dark brown eyes focused on her mother…they were so happy and so in love. She prayed that they would always be that way, especially after she was gone, and hopefully one day, she would see them like this again.

"Well, at least it's nice out today," Renee said. "Be safe, okay, Bella? Call us when you get there."

"I will."

"All right, love you, kiddo," Renee called as she turned and headed back towards the living room to finish getting it ready for the painters before they left that night for the inn.

"Love you, Bells," Charlie murmured before turning to follow Renee.

"I love you both," Bella said, loud enough for Renee to hear. She quickly turned and headed outside to her bike before he tears got the better of her. While she was sad that she was leaving her parents, she knew that she had to do this with Edward.

With a deep breath, she started off towards Edward's house. With each peddle of her foot, she gained more control of her emotions. She would see her parents again one day, and she would see Ed Masen rot in jail for what he did to his son and wife. She wasn't sure how she was going to make the latter one happen, but she vowed that she would.

Bella peddled up the drive to the Masen house and stopped short, hiding her bike in the trees near the side of the house. Taking out her cell phone, she made the quick call home to inform her parents that she was at Angela's. The tears threatened to fall again, but she quickly swiped them away as she began to walk towards Edward's retreat by the river. She was early, but she didn't think he would mind. As she passed the main house, she saw that no cars were there, so she assumed no one else was home, and she smiled when she saw someone walking around in the kitchen. Edward's car was already hidden down the road waiting for them, and Bella decided that Edward must be in the kitchen getting them food for the road. Deciding to surprise him, and possibly get a head start on their journey, Bella bounded up to the house and headed inside towards the kitchen.

"California, here we- -" Bella sang, but her words died quickly in her throat, and she dropped her backpack, stunned and suddenly afraid.

"California, huh? Is _that_ where all his hard earned money is going?"

Bella's throat had gone dry and she felt her body begin to shake as Ed Masen took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand.

"I…I…" Bella stammered, and she was drowned out by Ed's sarcastic laugh.

"California, so he can leave behind his mother and his father? So that he can be _happy_ again?"

Ed moved closer and Bella began to panic, realizing too late that Ed's advances had corralled her and forced her into a corner, now on the opposite side of the entrance to the kitchen.

"Why should _he_ get to be happy?" Ed shouted, slamming his beer bottle on the counter and making Bella scream. She was beginning to panic and hoped that Edward was somewhere nearby.

"Oh…yes…I bet you're hoping that Edward will come save you aren't you? Oh, no, no, Bella…he's waiting for you at the boat house like the good little boy that he is."

Bella's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. Ed knew about the boathouse?

"You two really didn't think I didn't know did you? Of course I know! You think I don't know what a waste of money that place is? That you and Edward don't go there to play house and fuck?"

Bella swallowed heavily to keep herself from throwing up. Had he seen…did he…she couldn't even think about it. She squeaked in terror when Ed was suddenly in her face, and the smell of alcohol on his breath didn't help her already nauseated stomach.

"Did you think I didn't know what you two had planned? How you wanted to catch me? Throw me in jail and take my Liz away from me?"

The panic was beginning to take over. Bella didn't know what to do, and every ounce of self-defense that her father had once taught her seemed to fly out of her head.

"Edward ruined my life. It seems only fair that I ruin his."

Bella gasped at his words, and turned to look him in the eye. The mention of Edward seemed to spark something inside of her.

"How can you say that? He's your son! You were happy once!"

Ed took another sloppy sip from his beer, practically spitting in Bella's face when he spoke next.

"He was just another mouth to feed! Something else that sucked up my hard earned money! He ruined everything by being born!"

"_YOU_ ruined everything the moment you started doing drugs and drinking!" Bella shouted.

She didn't see it coming, and felt nothing but blinding pain on the left side of her face before she hit the floor. The tears welled in her eyes and she gasped in pain. Her ribs ached against the floor and the back of her head throbbed from where it had hit the cabinets behind her.

"ED!" Bella heard Elizabeth scream. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bella's head was spinning as she heard glass breaking and Elizabeth screaming. She heard a thud on the opposite side of the kitchen. Her head was pounded when she managed to crack her eyes open, and her hands flew to her mouth to stifle a scream. Elizabeth Masen was on the opposite side of the kitchen on the floor, her eyes closed and her body not moving. Bella's heart started to hammer wildly in her chest as she eyed the broken beer bottle in Ed's hand. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, Bella pushed herself to her feet and made a dash for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Ed shouted behind her and Bella screamed as pain seared through her left side and she found herself pushed against the doorway. She screamed when she felt his hand wrap around the necklace with the jade heart pendant Edward had given her, and pull it from her neck. Bella started to panic as she felt something wet on her skin and Ed griped her arm roughly.

"You're not going to ruin this, you little brat! Edward is going to suffer!"

Bella knew she had to get away, and with the adrenaline she still had in her, she thrust her right leg out, kicking at Ed and nailing him right between the legs. He howled in pain, instantly letting go of Bella's arm. Once she was free, she kicked him in the ribs for good measure and staggered out towards the front door. She had to get away and call the police. Her side throbbed in more pain than she had ever experienced in her life and she quickly pat her pockets for her cell phone.

"Fuck!" Bella cried out, realizing her phone was in her orange backpack on the floor of the kitchen next to Ed. She quickly remembered her bike and stumbled her way outside.

She didn't know where Edward was, but she couldn't wait for him. She tried to scream his name as she ran for his bike, but the pain in her side was making it hard to breathe. Her hands trembled as she reached for her bike and she froze, noticing the deep red on her hands that was now also spreading across her shirt.

"Oh, God…" Bella cried. Her hands shakily went to her side and she nearly crumbled in pain when her torso twisted slightly. She realized Ed had cut her with the broken beer bottle.

Bella jumped when she heard the front door of the house bang against the wall. Picking up her bike and fighting back cries of pain, she started to peddle away down the drive. She would go towards town and hopefully someone she knew would pass by soon. As she peddled her thoughts were on Edward. Would Ed go after him now that she was gone? Would he hurt him? Would he _kill_ him? Bella peddled faster once she reached the main road and turned towards town with a cry of pain. She could feel blood seeping down her left pant leg but she pushed herself to keep going. She had to…for Edward.

Her side ached and Bella felt her vision begin to go blurry and her head pound. The bike began to wobble and she veered off the side.

"No, no, no, no…" Bella cried, but it was too late. The bike tumbled to the side of the road, and the last thing Bella saw was a pair of headlights far in the distance. She prayed it wasn't Ed Masen as her world went dark.

* * *

><p>Edward was pacing on the dock. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds, and Bella was thirty-five minutes late. He had spent all afternoon packing and making sure he had everything that they would need for their drive down to California. He had been in contact with his buddy Sam, and they were going to crash at his place for a while. Everything was perfect…except Bella still wasn't there. Edward huffed as he pulled out his cell phone and called her again. <em>No answer.<em> He pocketed his phone and pulled his grey jacket around him tighter. He certainly wasn't going to miss the weather in Forks.

With a heavy sigh, Edward decided to head up to the main house. Maybe Bella had thought they were meeting there for some reason? He certainly hoped that wasn't the case. He trekked his way through the woods, hoping that she would be there soon. They would make better time if they left at night. When Edward emerged from the woods, he was shocked to see his father in the front yard, limping his way back towards the house. Drunken bastard probably hurt himself, Edward thought. Edward approached cautiously as his father turned and looked at him. Edward's eyes narrowed when his father started to laugh.

"Looking for someone, boy?"

Edward's face paled, but he shook his head quickly, tightening his jaw.

"Where is she?" he growled. Ed just laughed and tossed his head back laughing.

"Where is she?" Edward shouted, pushing his father backwards. When Ed didn't answer, Edward glanced towards the open front door of the house. His heart started to hammer in his chest as he took off towards the door.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward cried frantically as he ran into the house. His head turned every, searching for her, and panicking when he didn't see her and she didn't answer him.

"Boy, she isn't here. She and her parents took off. Left Forks for a couple weeks. She didn't want to run away with you."

Edward froze and turned to face his father, trying to hide his surprise.

"Oh, of course I knew, boy. Bella told me the whole thing. How you wanted to run away, how you cried and tried to persuade her to go with you…pathetic is what she said."

"You're…you're lying," Edward stammered, suddenly unsure. Bella was already late meeting him. Could she have had a change of heart?

Ed shook his head. "Sorry, boy. You can see for yourself. Their house is empty."

Edward swallowed hard and didn't know what to say.

"Oh, and she said to give you this. She doesn't want it back either."

The breath in Edward's chest left in a whoosh and he felt like his heart was slowly breaking piece by piece. Hanging from his father's hand was the necklace he had given Bella…the jade heart pendant that represented his heart.

"No," Edward whispered, shaking his head. "You're lying."

"Here," Ed said, thrusting the necklace at Edward. "Go check her house yourself. The Swans are long gone, boy. And that Bella, she don't want you no more."

"No…no…you're lying!" Edward shouted. He shoved his way past his father, Bella's necklace in his fist as he started running down the drive to where his car was hidden.

If he hadn't been so frantic and checked more thoroughly, he would have seen his mother with Bella's backpack next to her on the other side of the kitchen counter where she lay pretending to be unconscious on the floor and out of the sight. Edward also would have also seen Elizabeth clutching Bella's cell phone to her chest, having pulled Bella's backpack towards her when she heard Edward's calls earlier.

Ed Masen chuckled lowly to himself as he walked slowly toward the doorway and watched Edward disappear down the drive. He wished he could get back at that little Swan bitch for kicking him in the balls, but he had a feeling this would work out so much better. He might not like his son, but he knew him well. Edward was angry, and when he was angry he made rash and irrational decisions.

Ed had done his homework. He knew all about Edward's boathouse hideaway. He knew all about the plans to run away to California. It wasn't hard to hire someone to follow his son and spy on him and Bella when you had money. Ed wanted to ruin his son's life, and he knew the way to do that was through Bella. The plan to run away was almost too perfect, and Bella arriving early that day worked in Ed's favor. Her getting away hadn't been a part of the plan, but with that cut in her side, she wasn't going to get far. While she was indisposed somewhere on the side of the road, Edward would drive in a blind rage to Bella's house to see if his father's words were correct. When he arrived and found an empty house, he would act without thinking, and leave Forks behind, effectively losing the only other person who had ever cared about him.

Ed leaned against the doorframe with a wide smile on his chest. He never wanted a child, but Liz had begged him so damn much for one. A child was just another mouth to feed, something else that he had to provide for, something else that took Liz's time away from him…essentially, it was the thing that ruined his life.

Now, his son's life was ruined, and Ed had never felt more satisfied.

_**Well? Yes? No? Let's keep in mind, Ed Sr. has been doing drugs for years, so his thinking and ideas are not supposed to exactly make sense in comparison to the past Ed that Edward remembers growing up. I know…lots of heartfail going on, and next chapter there will be more. How will Bella and Edward react to the things they learn once they've heard both sides of the story? O_o**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me. Just hold on tight. One more chapter of angst, and then we'll see where we all go from there. Maybe we'll even find out just who gave Bella all those grandbabies soon…well, maybe not, but we can only move forward from this once the truth is out right? Let me know what you thought, good or bad, pretty please? And make sure you check out the blog!**_

_**http: / /noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**_

_**Hope to have an update for you all soon! Check the blog and twitter for updates!**_


	11. Ch10: The One That Got Away

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though, so no stealing! Stealing is bad!**

**A/N: Oh my God, I hope this is working this time! Sorry for all the update fail! I blame FFn...Anyway, thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Real life was getting pretty crazy, but I managed to get this chapter done! Maybe tissues are needed? I don't know…**

**Blog is updated with some new character pictures. Check them out here: http:/ / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**As always, HUGE thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She makes all my craziness make sense :-D**

_**But in another life**_

_**I would be your girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises**_

_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**- Katy Perry, "The One That Got Away"**_

Chapter 10: The One That Got Away

_**Age 16, June 20**__**th**_

Edward clenched the necklace tightly in his fist, and slammed it down on the steering wheel again as he sped towards Bella's house. His eyes were blurring with tears of hurt and rage, and it didn't help any that it was beginning to get darker. With his eyes focused solely on the road ahead of him, he didn't notice the over turned bicycle in the ditch by the road, and pressed down on the gas even harder, hoping that Chief Swan might be working, and pull him over, simply to prove his father was wrong.

His lungs felt like they could hardly even take in enough air, and Edward's chest ached as he pulled up in front of the dark Swan house. Was his father telling the truth? Where was Charlie? Renee? Bella? Each step Edward took towards the house made him feel like pieces of his heart were breaking off. By the time he reached the picture window that looked into their living room and kitchen, Edward almost felt like he was having a heart attack.

Sheets covered all of the furniture in the living room. The garbage was waiting to be picked up, which wasn't happening for another two days. The lights were all off. The front door was locked. All of the cars were gone.

Edward stumbled backwards from the living room window. His father couldn't possibly be telling the truth. Bella wouldn't…she promised. Edward prayed over and over as he took his phone out and dialed Bella's cell phone one more time. It went straight to voicemail. He gasped in pain, one hand going to his chest, and the other dropping Bella's necklace, which Edward didn't even remember that he had.

His father was telling the truth. _His father was telling the truth_. Bella was gone. She didn't want to go with Edward, and she didn't want to be with him.

Edward staggered backwards, leaning heavily against the car. He was all alone. There was no one else. _He was alone._ His cell phone buzzed in his palm, and Edward allowed himself the small amount of hope that it might be Bella, but he clenched his eyes shut when he saw that the message was from Sam.

_When are you and Bella planning on getting here? Got everything ready for you two._

His fist clenched so hard, Edward thought he was going to break his phone. He typed out a hasty reply, the words on his phone screen sinking into his brain and his heart.

_Bella's not coming. It's just me. I'll be there in two days. Getting a new phone. Text you when I get it._

Before he could think twice about it, Edward jumped into his car and took off, making his way towards the roads that would lead him down to California. As he passed all of the familiar sights of Forks, his foot pushed down harder on the gas. He needed to get out of here. He needed to escape. As he sped past the Welcome to Forks sign, he clenched his teeth together and gripped the steering wheel as tight as he could. There was nothing welcome about Forks, and there never would be.

It was then that Edward Masen vowed that he would never return to Forks again.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Masen was doing everything she could to keep from shaking and crying. She clutched Bella's phone close to her chest as she tried to listen to where Ed was. She had to stifle her cries when she heard him muttering to himself about killing the Swan girl.<p>

"Should've just killed her…" Ed grumbled as he paced in front of the kitchen. "Little bitch will tell…but you've destroyed Edward…that's what you wanted…now it's just you and Liz…how it always should have been…"

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut tight as she heard Ed come in to the kitchen. Based on the way he was mumbling to himself, she knew Edward had been right all along. Ed was using again, and he hadn't gotten any better. She willed her tears to stay away. She had to do something. She couldn't just cry in the corner and pretend like nothing was happening. Ed had not only been abusive to Edward for years, but he attacked Bella. She tried not to cringe when she felt Ed's hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's just you and I now, Lizzie…just you and I…"

Elizabeth listened to Ed's footsteps leave the kitchen and head upstairs. Peeling her eyes open slowly and making sure that he was really gone, Elizabeth quickly took out Bella's cell phone and dialed 911. As she waited for the phone to connect, she realized that this was a call that she really should have made years ago, the first time Ed ever struck her or Edward. Elizabeth just prayed that they would get here in time.

"Nine one one, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Elizabeth Masen," she whispered, "It's my husband. He's attacked Isabella Swan, my son Edward, and myself. Please…send help. He's upstairs in our house right now, but I don't know how long he'll be or what he's doing. We live at 5612 Merchant Road! Please help!"

"Stay calm, Mrs. Masen, we've sent help and they're on their way. Stay on the line with me until they arrive all right?"

"Please hurry…I don't know what Ed will do. Please."

"I've got two cars on the way Mrs. Masen. Is Ed still upstairs in the house?"

Elizabeth got up to her knees and crawled towards the doorway of the kitchen. When she looked up the stairs, she could hear him moving around in their bedroom.

"Yes…but please…I can hear him moving around. I don't know what he's doing."

"Can you tell us where Isabella and Edward are, Mrs. Masen?"

"I don't know!" Elizabeth cried softly, tears finally starting to spill over her cheeks. "He…Ed attacked Isabella with a broken bottle and then he hit me in the face and I fell to the ground. I…I think Isabella got away. Edward…Edward took off too."

"All right, Mrs. Masen. You're doing great and helping us so much. The cars should almost be there."

Elizabeth nodded silently, her eyes never straying from the closed bedroom door at the top of the stairs. She started to shake. What would Ed do when the police got here? Would she be safe? What about Edward? Isabella?

The sound of sirens echoed up their driveway and Elizabeth crawled to the corner of the kitchen where she could see the front doorway, but couldn't be seen from the stairs that led upstairs. She curled herself up in a ball and hugged her knees to her chest, letting out a shaky breath of relief.

"They're here," Elizabeth whispered into the phone. "They're here."

"Everything will be all right now, Mrs. Masen. Everything will be all right."

* * *

><p>Deputy Brady Collins was bored. Not that he had anything better to do on a Saturday night anyway, but he at least could've driven down to Port Angeles if he wasn't working. Maybe he could've met someone new for once, maybe there would be girls from Seattle in town, or some other tourists. It didn't matter though. No…instead, being the rookie cop that he was, Brady got picked to take the Chief's patrol watch, since the Chief had taken the night off to spend with his wife.<p>

"Must be nice to be Chief," Brady muttered, reaching to take a sip from his travel coffee mug. He grimaced as he drank the sludge from the station. Well, at least the caffeine would keep him awake as he patrolled around Forks.

Brady snorted to himself. Nothing ever happened in Forks. Sure, they had some drama a couple of months ago when that Ed Masen went missing, but he had still been training then and wasn't a part of the force yet. What he wouldn't give for something exciting to happen like he saw in the movies and television shows when he was growing up. It was part of the reason he wanted to be a cop in the first place.

"Should've moved to Seattle," Brady muttered as he turned to head down the drag that was on the outskirts of town. The only people who really lived out here were the Masens, and everyone knew it.

As Brady drove down the road, he squinted as he saw something ahead of him off to the side of the road. He sped up to get a better look and as he got closer, he realized that it was a bicycle that had veered off the side of the road. Brady pulled over, grabbed his radio and climbed out of his car slowly. There was definitely a body lying next to the bike.

"Hello?" Brady called out, approaching the bike and person slowly. As he got closer, he realized that it must've been a female as her long brown hair covered her face, and he gasped loudly when he saw the blood on her clothes.

"Oh shit!" Brady cried, fumbling with his radio. He bent down to check for a pulse as he began to radio in to the station.

"This is Deputy Collins, over."

"_Go ahead, Deputy, over."_

Brady let out a sigh of relief when he felt the girl's neck and a pulse, though it was faint.

"Yeah, I've got a girl here on the side of Merchant Road. From the looks of it she took a spill off her bicycle. There's blood on her shirt, over."

"_Where about Deputy Collins, over?"_

"Just south of the Masen place," Brady said as he moved the hair that covered the girl's face. "Holy shit! It's Isabella Swan!"

"_Repeat that Deputy Collins! Did you just say Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter?"_

"That is affirmative! This is Isabella Swan!"

"_Can you assess her injuries, Deputy, over."_

"She's breathing but unconscious. There's blood on her shirt, but I'm not sure if it's hers or not. Her shirt looks torn. I think it's her blood."

"_Deputy, an ambulance is on its way, over."_

"Got it, over," Brady said. He quickly stood up and rushed back to his car to find something to keep to Isabella warm with until the ambulance got there, and also something to stop the flow of blood from her wound.

Brady swore to himself as he remembered what he was thinking not ten minutes earlier. Sure he wanted something exciting to happen in Forks, but not at the expense of Chief Swan's only daughter. He remembered Isabella being a few years younger than him, maybe a freshman when he was a senior. Brady found a blanket in the trunk and rushed back to Isabella's side, partially covering her and checking for the source of the blood.

"Oh fuck," Brady gasped, seeing the long jagged gash that ran up Isabella's side. It was obviously the source of all the bleeding, but he wasn't sure it was something that she could've gotten from falling off her bike. He quickly applied pressure to the wound with the blanket and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the sirens of the ambulance. This wasn't turning out to be the night Brady thought it would be.

* * *

><p>"Where's my daughter? What the hell happened?" Charlie Swan roared as he ran through the Emergency Room doors. Renee scrambled after him, latching on to his right arm quickly.<p>

"Charlie, please…calm down!" Renee pleaded. She was freaking out just as much as Charlie was, maybe even more.

They were at the Inn when Charlie received the call. Isabella, their Bella, had been in some kind of bicycle accident out on Merchant Road. Renee was confused and shook her head in denial. Bella was at Angela's house, which was clear on the other side of town. Renee began to get a sick feeling in her stomach, knowing that Edward and his family lived out near Merchant Road. She pleaded with Charlie to tell her what was going on, to tell her that there was some mistake, but when he began to shout for details and run around looking for his things, Renee knew it was true. In a last ditch effort to keep the truth away, Renee dialed the Webbers' home. Angela answered and said she didn't have plans with Bella that night and she hadn't seen her. Renee almost threw up, but was snapped out of it when she heard the door slam. Quickly grabbing her things she ran after Charlie and caught up with him before he took off to the hospital.

A nurse came forward and tried to calm Renee and Charlie down.

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan, the doctor is in with Isabella right now. As soon as he's able he'll be out here to give you an update on her condition."

"What the hell happened?" Charlie shouted. "That's my baby girl in there! Someone better tell me something!"

"Charlie, calm down, please!" Renee cried, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. Charlie hadn't told her anything as he sped towards the hospital, and his yelling at the nurses and doctors certainly wasn't going to help any.

"Chief!" someone shouted, and both Renee and Charlie turned to see Deputy Collins and two other officers standing there. Charlie marched over to them immediately.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie demanded.

"Deputy Collins here found Isabella on the side of Merchant. She must've taken a nasty fall off her bike."

"And? Is she okay? Was she conscious?"

The officers looked at each other before they nudged Brady to tell the Chief.

"Um," Brady stuttered, "She was breathing but unconscious. She…she has a long cut on her side."

"From what?" Charlie barked.

"Sir," one of the officers spoke up. "We don't believe it was from the fall or from the bike."

"What are you talking about?" Renee asked, butting in. "How did she get it then?"

The officers all looked at each other nervously before once again nudging the rookie.

"Chief, the other squad car is out at the Masens' house. They're bringing in Ed Masen, Senior. Emergency got a phone call from Elizabeth Masen. Her…her husband attacked her, their son Edward, and…and Isabella."

Renee felt her knees buckle and she barely caught herself on Charlie's arm. Charlie quickly wrapped his arm around Renee's waist, keeping her upright. He barely felt like he was standing upright himself.

"Where…where's Edward? Elizabeth?" Charlie asked.

"Paramedics are bringing Elizabeth Masen in, and…" Brady trailed off, turning to look at the other two officers.

"And what, Deputy Collins? Damn it, man!" Charlie shouted.

"We can't find Edward, er…Edward, Junior. Mrs. Masen doesn't know where he is."

"What?" Renee gasped. She knew her daughter loved Edward dearly, and Renee had grown to care for him as well, especially given the stories she had heard about his life at home. She prayed that he was all right.

"Well, let's do something about this damn it!" Charlie cried. "Who's on duty? We need to start a search for Edward, and make sure that Ed Masen, Senior is held at the station for questioning."

"Charlie!" Renee cried, shaking his arm. "We need to check on Bella!"

"We'll take it from here, Chief Swan," one of the officers spoke up. "We just wanted to brief you on the situation."

"Well keep me updated!" Charlie growled.

Renee slowly dragged Charlie back towards the waiting room. She wasn't sure what to think. Ed Masen was such a vile man, but she knew Edward was a good boy despite it all. He made her Bella so happy. There was a part of her that was always scared that something like this was going to happen, but her daughter was so happy that she figured it would never happen. Bella and Edward would happily be the teenage couple in love, Charlie would be the occasional over-protective father, and Renee would be the ever supportive mother…but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be.

Both of the Swans jumped to their feet when the doctor came from behind the swinging Emergency Room doors.

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan, I've just come from Isabella's room. Follow me, please, and I'll discuss things with you on the way."

* * *

><p>Bella felt her brows furrow as she let out a loud groan. Her side was throbbing and her head felt like there were jackhammers pounding away at her brain. She couldn't open her eyes yet, the pain was too much and overwhelming her. What had happened?<p>

"Bella?"

Another groan left Bella's lips as she tried to shift herself into a more comfortable position. It seemed like no matter which way she moved, she couldn't get comfortable and her side seemed to throb more.

"Bella? Baby? Don't move, honey. Open your eyes."

"Mom?" Bella croaked.

"It's me, baby. Open your eyes, Bella, please. Can you do that, honey?"

Bella turned her head to the right, her nose wrinkling when she realized there was something covering her face. When she pealed her eyes open, she saw her mother's blue ones staring back at her.

"Mom?" Bella rasped, her throat becoming thick as she saw the tears slip down her mother's cheeks.

"Oh, honey…we were so worried," Renee cooed, reaching up and brushing the hair from Bella's eyes.

Bella swallowed heavily, attempting to coat her dry throat.

"Here, baby, have some water."

Renee offered Bella a cup with a straw and Bella greedily sucked down the cool water. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but she knew where she wanted to start.

"What happened, Mom? Where's Edward?"

Bella's entire body jolted at the thought of Edward and it caused her to cry out in pain.

"Bella! Oh, honey, stay still! Your father went to get the doctor."

"Mom…where's Edward?" Bella whimpered. "His father…oh God, Mom…his father…"

Renee's heart broke even more when she saw her daughter's tears begin to slip down her cheeks. She didn't know what to tell Bella. Ed Masen had been arrested and taken in to custody. Elizabeth Masen had given her statement, saying that Ed had attacked Bella, Edward, and herself, but how was Renee supposed to tell Bella that there was still no sign of Edward?

"What, um…what do you remember, sweetheart?" Renee asked softly.

Bella winced as she shifted to the right.

"My…my side…" Bella whispered as her brows furrowed, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

Flashes of the Masens' kitchen and screams from both her and Elizabeth played in her mind. She thought he was going to surprise Edward, but found Ed Masen instead, and he was drunk and high on something. Bella felt herself begin to shake as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Ed Masen…he…he…he attacked me with a broken bottle!" Bella cried. "I…I got away on my bike, but…but I collapsed on the side of the road!"

Bella began to try and move, but she struggled, the pain in her side and the loss of blood making her feel week. She cried out in pain and frustration.

"Bella, honey, you need to rest!"

"Mom, where's Edward? I need to see Edward!" Bella cried out, trying to move again.

"Bella!" Renee cried, moving to restrain Bella. She held her tears in the best she could. Bella was becoming hysterical, and she didn't even know that Edward hadn't been found yet.

"Renee!" Charlie cried as he came into the room with the doctor in tow.

"Daddy!" Bella shouted. "Daddy, where's Edward? I need to see Edward!"

"Bella, calm down, baby!" Charlie said, rushing to her side.

"No! I need to see Edward! He…I…Daddy, please!" Bella cried. She was quickly becoming frantic, all kinds of thoughts invading her mind, and she struggled against the holds of her mother and father, despite the pain in her side.

"We need to sedate her. She's going to tear her stitches open," the doctor said.

"No!" Bella cried. "Edward! Where's Edward?"

"Do it," Charlie ordered the doctor. It pained him to see his daughter like this, but she needed to rest and heal. There was no way he was going to jeopardize her health either, by telling her they didn't know where Edward was. The doctor worked quickly, and soon Charlie felt Bella's body calming down underneath his hands.

"Thank you, doctor," Charlie whispered.

"I'll be back to check on her shortly," the doctor replied before leaving the room.

Bella could feel her body relaxing despite her effort to stay alert and awake. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy and her body didn't seem to want to cooperate with her anymore. When she couldn't fight it anymore, she whispered to her father.

"Check the boat house, Daddy. The Masens' boat house by the river. Edward and I were meeting there…"

Bella's voice trailed off as she succumbed to sleep, and Charlie and Renee looked at each other over their daughter's sleeping form, both their eyes filled with worry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16, August<strong>_

"Renee, it's been over a month! Almost two!" Charlie shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Do you think I'm not worried, Charlie? Do you think I'm blind?" Renee snapped back, standing up so quickly the chair that she was sitting in at the kitchen table crashed to the floor.

Renee hastily cleared away the uneaten breakfast from the table in front of her.

"I see it, Charlie. Dear God do I see it."

"She needs…she needs help, Renee. It isn't healthy," Charlie whispered.

Renee hung her head over the sink and closed her eyes.

"I can't see her like that again, Charlie," Renee whispered.

Charlie stood slowly and went to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. He loved Renee more than he could possibly say, she and Bella taking up all the room that he had in his heart. So many people had told him he was foolish when he said that he was in love with the then seventeen year old Renee McCarty, but Charlie didn't listen to them. He didn't listen to them again when they said it wouldn't last and that he was only marrying Renee because she was pregnant. He wished now, more than ever, that he could drown out the voices of the town of Forks.

_Ed Masen, Senior was charged with the attempted murder of Isabella Swan, not to mention possession of illegal substances, and assault._

_Isabella Swan was going crazy, left behind by Edward Masen._

_The Swan girl is delusional. Nearly drowned herself down at First Beach._

Charlie cringed at his last thought and leaned his forehead down against Renee's shoulder.

"Renee," he whispered softly, "That's why she needs help. She can't keep holding on to him. He's not coming back, Renee."

They both thought it had been a good idea to try and get Bella out of the house. Angela and Ben, who had been extremely worried about Bella as well, offered to take her to the beach or something. It was a sunny day, and though it pained Ben to do it, he didn't bring his surfing things, and he and Angela took Bella down to La Push for the day. Charlie Swan never thought he would get _another_ emergency phone call about his daughter almost drowning _again._

The day had started off relatively fine. Bella perked up at the mention of going to the beach, and neither the Swans nor Angela or Ben had thought anything of it. They were all just happy to see her smile and wanting to get out of the house. Angela and Ben were fooled by Bella's smiles when they arrived at the beach, and the couple had been both relieved and happy to see Bella looking human again. They hadn't left Bella alone for long, maybe five minutes when they had gone back to the car to get the cooler of food and drinks Renee had packed them for lunch. When they had left Bella, she had been reading a magazine quietly and looking out at the waves every now and then.

When Angela had screamed, "Bella", Ben dropped everything and ran for the water. The couple had seen her struggling form amongst the waves, and Angela's screams had caught the attention of the lifeguard, who quickly jumped off his tower and followed Ben. Ben had barely gotten to Bella before she went under, and she fought both he and the lifeguard as they dragged her back to shore.

"He's out there!" she had cried. "He's out there! Ben, don't you see him!"

Angela's eyes flooded with tears, knowing exactly who her best friend thought she had seen out on the waves. Bella was desperately holding on to the hope that Edward would come back for her, and the stress of everything was causing Bella to hallucinate. Angela knew that Bella wasn't sleeping, hardly eating, and pretty much didn't do anything. She had barely been able to testify against Ed Masen, but Elizabeth Masen's testimony was enough to put him behind bars for good. Bella was withering away, waiting and waiting for Edward to return. The only thing was, Edward was never coming back. Everyone knew that, except for Bella.

The situation at the beach had been a week ago, and since then, Bella seemed almost worse than ever. The worst had been when it had been discovered that Edward had left Forks, and no intention of ever coming back for anything or for anyone. After Bella had said to search the boat house, the police did just that, finding Edward's things gone, but a letter left on the bed from Edward himself.

_Don't look for me. I'm 18 years old now. Legally an adult. You have no say in my life anymore, and there is no way in hell that I'm staying in Forks any longer. There's nothing here that means anything to me. Absolutely nothing. I am never coming back._

_~ Edward Masen_

Charlie had the letter memorized. Edward had been true to his word. He was gone. His cell phone was disconnected and there was no money in his bank account. Edward Masen left the city of Forks behind. Charlie had been furious when he found out. Edward had abandoned his daughter, a girl he claimed to love more than anything. Now, he couldn't even be bothered to return to Forks, not even when his father had been on trial for the attempted murder of Bella. Charlie swore if he ever saw Edward Masen again, he wouldn't hesitate to punch him in the face. Ben made the same promise.

When Charlie and Renee told Bella that Edward was gone and had shown her the letter, she had needed to be sedated again. Her parents had never seen her so angry before. Bella had screamed and lashed out at them, telling them that they were liars and that Edward would never leave her and that he would come back. After that, whenever someone attempted to tell Bella that Edward was gone, she simply refused to believe them. Even after she was shown Edward's letter, and had been allowed to try and call his cell phone, she refused to believe that he was gone.

Bella had finally admitted that she had been planning to leave with Edward on the day that she was allowed to go back home from the hospital. Charlie felt like his head was going to explode. Not only had he been dealing with the Ed Masen case, plus Edward Masen's absence, but his daughter had just told him that she was supposed to have gone with Edward to California. Even in the presence of Charlie's ire, Bella remained calm and said that Edward would come back for her, that he wouldn't just leave her. In Bella's mind, he was just getting things set up with the PSA and his friend Sam, and he would be back.

All summer, the Swans, Angela, and Ben watched as Bella slowly started to slip away. She talked less and less to people, and left her room with even less frequency. Bella spent her days sitting in her chair by the window that faced out towards their driveway. She sat there for hours, just staring, never moving, and watching for any sign of Edward. Her already lithe frame was becoming frail and weak, and she had dark shadows underneath her eyes. She had looked better that day, that fateful day when she had gone to the beach in La Push. The truth was that Bella had always associated the beach and surfing with Edward, and she thought that maybe he had planned to surprise her with Ben and Angela.

Charlie sighed, his mind coming back to the present. Bella looked even worse than she had before, if that was at all possible. Charlie feared that he was watching his daughter waste away in front of him, and Renee felt the same. They had already done some researching, looking into a therapist for Bella. Bella had already refused professional help, and the therapist, named Dr. Banner, suggested that Bella hadn't reached her rock bottom yet. Rock bottom was where more often than not, people realized that they needed help.

"Did you see what Ben brought over?" Renee asked quietly. Charlie nodded against her shoulder.

"I swear to God if I ever see that kid again…"

"Charlie," Renee huffed.

"I know. I'm just saying."

"This might be her rock bottom, Charlie. If Bella sees this…" Renee trailed off.

They had already talked to Dr. Banner after Ben left. It was agreed that this might very well be the thing to set Bella off and realize that Edward wasn't coming back and that she needed help. Dr. Banner was ready to come over to the Swan house if necessary. They all agreed that Bella couldn't behave like this any longer.

Charlie sighed heavily. "All right. Let's show her. Dr. Banner is on call?"

"He said he'd be ready and waiting," Renee answered.

Charlie nodded before he turned and went back to the kitchen table, picking up the magazine clipping Ben had dropped off. There were so many emotions swirling around in Charlie's head and he didn't like it. He wasn't used to feeling so many different things. Anger, sadness, fear…they were all jumbled up inside him and he knew Renee wasn't much better. His wife linked her hand with his free one and gave it a squeeze before they climbed up the stairs to Bella's room.

Bella was where she always was, sitting in the chair by her window, knees tucked under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs, and her eyes staring out at the street, hoping a silver truck would drive up at any moment. She knew Ben had stopped by earlier, having seen his car, but she couldn't be swayed to move from her spot. She turned her head when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Bella?" her mother called, before opening the door and stepping inside, followed by her father. Bella said nothing, just staring at them. She was growing tired of everyone insisting that Edward wasn't coming back for her and that she needed to move on. They didn't know him like she did. He wouldn't just leave her. He was coming back for her.

Bella watched as her mother and father approached her slowly, and she noticed something in her father's hands. Seeing what she was looking at, Charlie offered it to her.

"Bella, you need to see this," Charlie said quietly and as calmly as he could. Both he and Renee were trying to stay calm despite the fact that they were both on edge. Neither of them knew how Bella would react.

Bella took the magazine clipping slowly, unsure of what her father was giving her. When she held it in front of her face, she wasn't sure what she was really seeing and reading. There in full color, in his wetsuit and a purple flower lei of some sort, was Edward. He had a smile on his face and was holding a trophy of some sort. She let her eyes scan the words below the picture.

_Edward Masen wins in debut in the PSA Hurley Invitational at Huntington Beach._

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she felt like she couldn't breathe when she looked at the next picture. It was from the same surfing event, and Edward was now kissing a very blonde and busty girl in a bikini.

_Edward Masen celebrates with fellow PSA surfer and model Jessica Stanley._

There was no amount of preparation that could've been done by Renee and Charlie to prepare them for Bella's reaction.

"What the hell is this?" Bella screamed, jumping to her feet, balling the magazine clipping back up, and throwing it at her father. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think this is funny?"

Charlie and Renee were shocked. They hadn't seen Bella this active in days. Bella rushed at her father, pushing him in the chest and screaming at him.

"How did you make it? Why would you do this to me? He's coming back!"

"He's not coming back, Bella!" Charlie shouted. "That was from one of Ben's surfing magazines! He dropped it off this morning! Edward isn't coming back and he's moved on!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Bella shrieked. "You're lying!"

"Bella, honey…" Renee tried.

"NO! He'll come back! He…he…" Bella's screams were getting weaker as was her body. Days of not eating, sleeping, or doing anything were catching up to her.

"Charlie!" Renee cried as she watched Bella's eyes roll back.

Charlie rushed forward, catching Bella as she fainted, right before her body hit the ground. Unfortunately, Charlie couldn't save Bella from hitting rock bottom.

* * *

><p>Edward sighed as he looked out at the ocean. He was in Mexico now. Fucking Baja to be specific. He had gained quite the following and fame already from just two months in the PSA. Winning your debut on the tour would do that, and winning a competition up in Santa Cruz had certainly helped as well. Now he was here in Baja, Mexico for his first international competition. Sam had been a huge help in getting Edward into the PSA and set up with the tour. He also helped Edward forget how he arrived without Bella, and that Bella was the one to leave him behind.<p>

He would never touch any sort of drug, but alcohol…alcohol numbed his brain. Edward knew he would never become like that fucking sperm donor of his, but he still needed the alcohol to make him forget. He needed it to make him forget soft brown eyes and bright smiles. He needed it to make him forget the feel of her lips against his, or the touch of her skin against his own.

"What are you doing, baby?" a voice purred from behind him.

Edward shivered as he felt naked breasts press against his own naked back. Jessica Stanley was another distraction, and another way for Edward to forget. She was nothing like Bella, and that was the only reason he was able to go through with sleeping with her the first time. That, and he had been drunk as a fucking skunk. Jessica was all blonde, tan, and fake breasts, and at 25 years old, physically nothing like Bella at all. Personality-wise, she was shallow, easy, and fake…everything that Bella wasn't. Jessica made her own money off the tour and her modeling, so Edward knew she wasn't after that, and he couldn't give a fuck if she was an attention grabbing whore. She made him forget, and that was what he needed right now.

"Nothing," Edward mumbled, taking a swing from the bottle of beer that he had resting on the table next to him on the balcony.

"Bed's getting cold without you," Jessica whispered, her hands beginning to trail over Edward's body.

"I was just thinking," Edward sighed, wishing he wouldn't think of brown eyes and sweet smiles.

"Thinking about what?"

Edward said nothing as he turned around, and Jessica grinned as she wrapped her arms around Edward's back and pressed her chest against his.

"Nothing important," Edward murmured. "Make me forget?"

"Absolutely," Jessica purred, taking Edward's hand and tugging him towards the bed.

It would take him a long time to forget about Bella, but Edward was determined that he would. He had to. After all, she had forgotten all about him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 25<strong>_

"I went to my therapist for years," Bella whispered, her eyes focused on her hands in her lap. "I still talk to him from time to time."

Edward couldn't respond, too shell shocked by everything that he had just heard to say anything.

"I…it took such a long time for me to accept that you weren't coming back. You were off surfing all over the world with that…that Jessica," Bella said with a sneer she couldn't hide, "And I…I was just left behind in Forks."

Bella laughed sadly. "I actually got worse before I got better. I had to go for a physical since I had been taking such poor care of myself. They asked me about my period and I realized that I hadn't had one in months. I remembered that we hadn't used a condom that last…that last time. I started to think that if you found out I was pregnant with your baby, that you would come back for sure. I started to think that you would come back again."

Edward closed his eyes and rubbed his chest. If he didn't know any better, he would've almost thought he was having a heart attack, but he knew this feeling. It was the ache in his chest he got every time he missed Bella, only now is was magnified by the truth of all her words, and his realization that he had been such an irrational prick, and so monumentally stupid to actually believe that his scum bag of a father could possibly have been telling the truth.

"It didn't matter though," Bella said quietly. "They made me take a test and I wasn't pregnant. They said my cycle was thrown off by all the stress and the fact that I wasn't sleeping or eating. That was when I truly hit rock bottom, and had to start building myself back up and working with Dr. Banner."

Edward choked on a sob that he didn't even realize was trying to claw its way out of his throat. He clenched his eyes shut tighter as a few tears escaped.

"It was a misunderstanding…" He whispered, his voice was hoarse. Even though his eyes were closed and Bella knew he couldn't see her, she nodded anyway, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It was all a fucking misunderstanding!" Edward shouted, standing and pushing away from table. Bella jumped as Edward beginning to pace, his hands buried in his hair and his mouth spewing and shouting unintelligible sounds.

"I…I should've told you about the painters," Bella said, attempting to calm Edward down. "I…I didn't think I would have to tell you my alibi. I…I didn't think your father- -"

"I can't believe I fucking believed him!" Edward roared, his hands slamming down on the table.

Bella was also upset about learning the truth, but she wasn't physically showing it like Edward. She couldn't believe that all the pain, all the heartache, all the years of therapy…they were all her fault. She had never told Edward about the painters, and if she had, he wouldn't have believed his father. He wouldn't have run away from Forks without her. It was all her fault for causing the misunderstanding, and that truth weighed heavily on Bella. The tears hit her hard and she buried her face in her hands as she began to sob. The only other sound in the room was Edward's heavy breathing.

Edward's splayed hands curled themselves up into fists against the table and he breathed heavily, trying to get his anger under control. He desperately wanted to hit something, but he knew that would only scare Bella. What he really wanted to do was to punch his God damned fucking asshole of a father in the face, and kick him in the balls while he was at it too. Fucking Ed Masen! Edward was embarrassed that he was related to the man. Edward felt like he couldn't think anymore. There were too many thoughts and feelings threatening to boil over. The "what ifs" began to assault his mind and he cried out in frustration, leaning his forehead down against the table.

A knock on the door had them both swiping away angrily at their tears as Jasper entered the room, Esme standing worriedly behind him.

"Is everything all right?" Jasper asked quietly. "We heard a lot of shouting."

"We're fine," Bella answered. Her voice was shaking. "We…we both told each other…everything."

Bella looked at Edward to see if that answer was satisfactory for him. It was far from it, but he nodded his head anyway. He had so many questions and thoughts and emotions, and he didn't know what to do with half of them.

"Do you guys need some more time to talk?" Esme asked, looking at both Edward and Bella. It pained her to see the two of them looking so hurt and just beat down, but she knew that their talk was likely for the best.

"No," Bella answered before Edward could say, "yes".

"Bella…" Edward said, his voice sounding persistent. He knew she had to be feeling like he was and that there had to be more that she wanted to talk about.

Edward was right. Bell had _so_ many things running around in her head and so many questions that she wanted to ask Edward, but she wasn't even sure if she had everything that he had told her sorted out in her own brain. She needed time to think, no matter how badly she wanted answers right away.

"I need time, Edward," Bella whispered. "Please…I…I just need time."

Edward didn't like that answer at all, but as he looked at her watery brown eyes, and the tears streaming down her cheeks, he knew he would give her what she asked for. After everything he had learned that day, the last thing he ever wanted to do was to cause Bella another ounce of pain ever again. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, Bella," he said with a nod.

Bella stood on shaky legs and quietly whispered, "thank you."

"Do you want me to drive you home, dear?" Esme asked, moving forward and wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders. "Carlisle is here and he can follow."

Bella nodded silently. She was too distracted to think clearly to drive home, and her body felt too drained to concentrate on the road. Edward stood up straight as Bella and Esme got to the door.

"Bella?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"Can we…" Edward nervously fidgeted. "I…can we talk again? When you're ready?"

Bella chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she looked at Edward. She had only seen him cry a handful of times, and to see him now, eyes red, and tracks of tears on his cheeks, she knew he needed his own time to figure things out, but also that he would have questions just like her. It seemed only fair that he get to ask his questions and receive answers as well.

"Okay," Bella answered quietly. "I'll…I'll see you around the office."

With that, Bella let Esme lead her out of the office and towards the parking garage. Edward was left standing in silence in the conference room with Jasper. Edward felt completely drained, and sat back down in his previously vacated chair. Jasper took a seat in Bella's old chair and looked at Edward.

"So…this is probably the wrong thing to ask," Jasper said, attempting to lighten the mood. "But are you okay, man?"

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. Usually he would find Jasper's attempts at breaking tension amusing, but he just didn't have the energy in him anymore.

"I don't know, Jasper. I don't know."

The truth was, Edward Masen's world just got completely flipped upside down like he was stuffed in the barrel on a wave and he couldn't find his way to the surface. He had no idea where to even begin to make sense of things.

_**Well? Yes? No? Did we all survive that rough past? I promise, that's the last of the really heavy angst. The truth is out there now, and we'll just have to see what Edward and Bella do with it. Let's not forget that Bella also has Jacob that she needs to figure out too.**_

_**Anyway…this story was nominated for 2 Hidden Star Awards. Best Story All Human Best Asshole I believe it was. Winners haven't been announced yet, but thank you teamswitzerlandmom for the nominations. :-)**_

_**All right, well, I've got my shit a little more together now in RL, and I've planned out the next couple of chapters. Hopefully I won't take a month to update again. You can find me on Twitter (NoelleSeven) and Facebook (Noelle Seven). I post updates and other nonsense on both of those, and if you follow/friend me, please let me know you're from the FFn world, otherwise there's a good chance I might block you or not friend you. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter, good or bad, pretty please? Hope to update soon! :-D**_


	12. Ch11: Breaking Your Own Heart

**Disclaimer: Not mine… just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though, so no stealing! Stealing is bad!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I know…last chapter was rough, but I think that was the height of the angst. We're moving on here. :-D Special thanks to Prettykittyartist for all the crazy pimping she's been doing of this story. Love you! If you haven't checked out her stories, I suggest you all get on it.**

**Extra special BIG thanks to my beta eternally_addicted. She makes all of my nonsense and craziness make sense for you all. Love you, bb! :-D**

_**Shaking your head like it's all wrong**_

_**Before you're here you're already gone**_

_**And even with the light all around you**_

_**You're all alone in the dark**_

_**You're breaking your own heart**_

_**Taking it too far down a lonely road**_

_**You say you just wanna love but when it's close enough**_

_**You just let it go**_

_**Of everything you've been the most afraid of you've been doing from the start**_

_**Breaking your own heart**_

_**- Kelly Clarkson, "Breaking Your Own Heart"**_

Chapter 11: Breaking Your Own Heart

_**Age 25**_

"So what do you think? Pretty good right?" Rosalie asked, taking a bite of her lilikoi and lilikoi cream flavored shave ice.

Bella nodded, wiping a bit of condensed milk from her lip. "It's really good. Thanks for the recommendation, Rose."

"No problem. Let's go sit on the benches and we can eat and chat."

Bella took another bite of her shave ice and followed Rosalie towards the benches on the opposite side of the window where orders were taken and picked up. Rosalie had said that Waiola's had the best shave ice on the island, and Bella had to agree with her so far. Her large rainbow flavored cup with condensed milk and ice cream - -Rosalie's suggestion- - was delicious, and just as comforting as the pint of Ben & Jerry's in her freezer at home. The shave ice might've been even more comforting, considering they were sitting in the shade on a sunny day and enjoying the cool treat, and Bella wasn't moping on the couch indoors.

It had been a week since Bella had talked to Edward. While she went to work and met with her clients, Bella wallowed when she was at home. If it wasn't for Patches, Bella felt like she would've been lost to the rest of the world as soon as she stepped back inside her house. Patches kept her busy, constantly begging to be played with or for her tummy to be scratched, and Bella was incredibly grateful for her little friend. Well, maybe not that little anymore. Patches was starting to get pretty big. Bella just hoped she wouldn't grow to be the estimated fifty pounds the veterinarian at the Humane Society guessed she would be. While Patches proved to be the friend Bella needed to keep her from sinking and being lost, she still had moments of zoning out and letting her thoughts consume her. She still wasn't any closer to making sense of everything she had learned from Edward.

Rosalie had been a godsend in the past week. Though she was incredibly busy with her firm, she still made sure that Bella was eating and was all right. Rosalie had been startled when she came home a week ago and saw her brother and sister-in-law escorting Bella upstairs. Not that Rosalie didn't enjoy unexpected visits from Carlisle and Esme, but she was immediately concerned that something serious had happened that required Bella to be driven home from work. Emmett had been at a presentation with Eli at the university, and Rosalie hated that he felt guilty for not being home. She and Emmett almost thought of Bella like a child, and they only wanted the best for her.

Hence, on that delightful Saturday afternoon, Rosalie decided that she and Bella needed to get out of the house, enjoy some sunshine and some shave ice. Rosalie watched as Bella took small spoonfuls of her icy treat into her mouth, and she smiled to herself as she watched Bella's small smile spread across her lips as the ice and syrup melted against her tongue. Bella Swan had been through so much in her life, and Rosalie knew that Bella only deserved the best from here on out.

"So…Em and I have let you mope for a week. Are you ready to talk about the whole Edward situation?" Rosalie asked before taking a bite of her own treat.

Bella sighed heavily after swallowing another bite of her shave ice. She wished she could put it off just a bit longer, but Rosalie did have a point. Emmett and Rosalie had left her alone for the past week, not asking any questions about Edward, but still checking and making sure that Bella was all right. Bella didn't even want to think about her cell phone at the moment. Jacob had been sending her texts and calling her, but she wasn't ready to talk to him either.

"I feel like it's all my fault," Bella whispered quietly even though there was no one else around them.

"What's your fault?" Rosalie asked, placing her free hand on Bella's back.

"Everything," Bella replied, her voice hollow. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

Rosalie was a lawyer. She was all about facts and asking questions to figure out the truth. As she sat there with Bella, she knew this was going to be a very difficult and delicate interrogation. The truth was eating Bella up on the inside and as far as Rosalie was concerned, you had to be blind not to see it. Even Carlisle had commented on it when he and Esme had dropped Bella off the previous week.

"Bella, how is it your fault? I only know bits and pieces, but from what it all sounds like, this is that damn Ed Masen's fault."

Bella shook her head. "No…no, you don't get it, Rose. I…if I had told Edward about my house being painted, and using that as my alibi, he never would have thought that my family and I had left town for a while. He never would've believed his father's words."

"Bella," Rosalie said softly. "That still doesn't change the fact that Ed would have attacked you. That happened before he talked to Edward."

"I just can't help thinking about all of the _what ifs_," Bella sighed, a little agitated.

Realistically, she knew that there wasn't really anything that could have been done about her attack, other than maybe she shouldn't have arrived early or she should have just gone straight down to the boat house. They were all part of the _what ifs_, those terrible thoughts that Bella wished she didn't have.

"There's nothing that can be done to change what happened, Bella," Rosalie stated.

She decided that the blunt and direct route was the one to go with here. Things had happened in the past, but there was nothing Bella could do about it. Rosalie tried not to smile as she thought of the scene between Rafiki and a grown up Simba in one of her favorite movies, _The Lion King_. Rosalie was pretty sure she could get her point across without having to smack Bella on the back of her head with a stick though.

"I know," Bella huffed. "I just can't stop thinking about it. All the hurt, all the pain, the suffering…and not just for Edward and I, but my parents, Angela, Ben…I just feel like it was all so…so senseless and stupid. And all because I had never told Edward something I figured would be insignificant."

The stick to the back of the head was starting to sound like a pretty good idea to Rosalie now. Everyone had bad things that had happened to them in their pasts. The only way to deal with it was to figure out what to do next. How were they going to accept what happened, and how were they going to move on? Rosalie took another bite of her shave as she thought about how she could get Bella to start thinking about what to do next.

"So what about Edward?" Rosalie asked after a couple of seconds.

"What about him?" Bella asked softly.

Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Bella still found herself so incredibly attracted to Edward. While she knew he was no longer the teenager that she had once been in love with, there was still something that called to her and tried to pull her closer. She would never admit it, but she had felt it that first day she had seen him at the surfing competition that Mike had taken her to. The feeling was messing with her head, along with the fact that Edward had believed that it was Bella who had originally abandoned him back in Forks. There was also the part of Bella that got angry when she thought of how little faith Edward must have had in her love for him to just dismiss her like that and actually believe his father's words. Bella had never given Edward any indication that she wouldn't leave with him, and the fact that he had run away so easily and never thought to come back or try to get in touch with her made Bella want to lash out.

"Did you guys say everything that needed to be said? Or are there more questions?" Rosalie asked. With a past like theirs, she knew there had to be more.

Bella sighed, finishing up her shave ice.

"We said we would talk again. I…I told him I needed time."

"And what are you going to do after this…time?" Rosalie pushed.

"I don't know."

Rosalie nodded.

"And what about Jacob? Have you talked to him? Things seemed to be going well with him a couple of weeks ago."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Bella hung her head, shaking it slowly back and forth.

"I don't know what to do about that either," she said quietly.

It was true. Bella definitely had no idea about what she wanted to do. There was that undeniable pull whenever she was near Edward, but they had both changed. Neither was the teenager they had once been, and having lived through the pasts that they had, Bella still wasn't sure what kind of man Edward had become. She definitely wasn't like the girl she once was. Then there was Jacob. Bella liked him well enough, and he made her laugh and he was nice, and she knew that he really liked her. Jacob had been tossed aside as Bella had tried to make sense of everything with Edward, and she knew that wasn't fair to him, but she just couldn't have him around as she tried to figure out another man.

Though her talk with Rosalie had helped somewhat, Bella was still no closer to figuring out what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bella!"<p>

Bella looked up, slightly surprised that someone else had even entered the pool area. Seth gave her a big grin as he sat down opposite of her and helped her fold towels.

"Hey, kiddo," Bella said with a smile. "What are you doing down here? Aren't you…where's Jasper?"

"Jasper's all done for the day. He told me to come help you," was all that Seth said as he folded towels and went to go put his stack away.

Bella's brows furrowed. She was pretty sure that Jasper had his sessions with Edward at this time.

"So…" Seth started, not noticing the look on Bella's face. "Did I tell you I finally asked out Bree? Like on a real date?"

Bella snapped out of her daze. "That's great, Seth! How'd it go?"

Seth grinned and Bella couldn't help but smile with him. His boyish looks and his perpetually happy personality made him so easy to be around, and Bella liked that about him. She hoped nothing would ever happen to him to change that.

"Oh, man, Bella…it was so awesome! Mom even let me borrow the car! We went to eat at Kaka'ako Kitchen before we walked over and saw a movie."

"I'm guessing that's not the only thing that has you smiling so big," Bella said with a chuckle as they moved to start pulling in the lane lines from the pool.

"She kissed me!" Seth proclaimed loudly. Bella couldn't help but chuckle and Seth's tan cheeks turned red.

"Sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Bella said, bumping his shoulder with hers. "I think it's great."

"I'm taking her to the prom too!"

"Well, then, I definitely want a picture."

"You got it," Seth said with a grunt as he tugged the lane lines in.

"You guys need help?"

Bella almost expected Jacob to show up unannounced, but she was relieved to see Jasper instead. In the past few days, Bella had definitely been avoiding being alone with Jacob, and he seemed to get the message. She needed time. Bella just hoped Jacob would understand. She didn't want to hurt him either.

"Sure!" Seth answered. "The sooner I get done the sooner I can get home! I have a huge test for math tomorrow!"

Bella and Jasper just chuckled as the three of them continued to work in silence. Seth finished up the lane he was working on and Jasper told him to take off, and that he better kick ass on his math test. Bella was still curious as to why Jasper was even available to help in the first place. Was Edward not here? Had he stopped coming to therapy and she didn't notice? Was he avoiding her? Did he move to another physical therapy office?

"We finished our sessions."

"Huh?" Bella asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

Jasper gave her a small smile. "My in office sessions with Edward are finished. We had our last one a couple of days ago."

"Oh…" was all Bella could say in response.

"He's been here for a good couple of months now. Edward is ready to do his rehab on his own, but he asked if I would accompany him on some of his workouts."

Bella could only nod silently. She didn't know what to say. It almost sounded like Jasper was asking for permission to…to hang out with Edward.

"Is that okay? It's not weird is it? I mean, Edward and I…I guess we've sort of become friends."

Bella shook her head quickly. "No…no it's fine."

Edward never had many friends when they were younger, at least not many true friends who really knew him. He'd never had an easy time opening up, even to Bella, and she couldn't imagine him having many friends other than Eric on the surfing tour. _Except all the women_, Bella thought bitterly. She tried to shake the images from her mind. She had no claim over Edward all these years.

"Bella…I…never mind," Jasper said, walking to the other side of the pool.

"What is it, Jasper?"

"It's…it's not important."

Bella sighed. "You want to know about what happened between Edward and I, don't you?"

She watched as Jasper's cheeks reddened slightly. "I won't lie and say I'm not curious."

"Edward hasn't told you anything?"

"I think he's still trying to work through things himself," Jasper replied, leaning against a wall. "He's uh...he's with Eric on a trip."

"A trip?" Bella asked, surprised. She didn't think he was doing anything surfing related.

"Er…yeah. He went to Washington. Um, Forks to be specific."

Bella dropped the lane line that she was holding and her mouth fell open in shock.

"He's in Forks?"

Jasper nodded slowly, his eyes on Bella. "He said he needed answers that he couldn't get from you, and that Eric was going to go with him so he wouldn't have to face things alone."

Bella sat down heavily on the stool behind her. Edward was in Forks? She didn't know what to make of it.

"He's really working on himself, Bella," Jasper said quietly. "Physically and mentally."

When Bella looked at Jasper, he was giving her a small smile. Bella sighed, taking Jasper's words into account. There were a lot of things that had happened to Edward in the past. While some of them made Edward into a stronger man, there was also a lot of scar tissue that came with it, and knowing that she helped contribute to that pain hurt Bella most of all. When they had been together, she had vowed countless times that she would never hurt Edward and never let anything hurt him, but she had hurt him, and that new development was still something she was trying to accept.

"That's good," Bella finally replied. "That's, um…good for him."

Jasper nodded silently, the small smile still on his face. He and Edward had become pretty close since the time Jasper had been assigned as his P.T. Jasper could tell that there was a lot going on with Edward, more than just rehabbing a torn ACL, and that he really didn't have a lot of people in his corner. Jasper saw the same thing with Bella, and he saw the same hurt in both their eyes. He knew that Edward was working on himself and trying to figure things out, and now after being in Bella's presence, he knew that she was doing the same. There was still something between the two of them. Jasper had seen it in the looks Edward and Bella had given each other, and he had practically felt the passion rolling off the two of them. Jasper was beginning to wonder if they felt it too, or if they both needed a nudge in the right direction.

The silence that had fallen between Bella and Jasper was disrupted when Emmett popped his head in through the door that led into the pool area.

"Hey, you two…Boss lady wanted to know if you were all done in here?"

Taking a look around, Bella nodded as Jasper answered that they were. Emmett shouted that he would see Bella at home before he disappeared back through the door. Bella gave Jasper a smile as he held the door open for her to pass through first.

"Hey, Bella?" Jasper said, pausing in the doorway.

Bella turned and looked at him. "Yeah, Jasper?"

Jasper gave her a smirk and Bella felt like he was hiding something from her.

"You know how I said Edward was working on himself?"

Bella nodded silently, wondering where Jasper was going with this.

"I don't think he's doing it just for him."

And with that, Jasper walked past Bella, his eyes focused on the ground, and a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Bella was watching as the rain blew hard against her picture window. It was raining so hard that she couldn't see anything past the street in front of the house. Diamond Head had completely disappeared behind the clouds and rain, and Patches was whining in Bella's lap, unhappy about not being allowed outside.<p>

"I know, little girl," Bella said with a sigh, looking down at her now three, almost four, month old puppy. "But I don't want you to get all wet and muddy."

Patches let out a little puppy growl and whine, plopping down on her bottom and looking up at Bella with her large golden eyes. Bella fully understood where the saying "giving puppy-dog eyes" came from. Bella stood up which had Patches jumping off the couch and wagging her tail so hard her entire little body seemed to move back and forth.

"We'll play with some of your toys okay?" Bella said as she started walking back towards the laundry room.

Most of the time Patches stayed indoors since she was still so young, but soon they were going to have to get some workers to repair the fencing in the yard and make sure there were no ways for Patches to escape. After retrieving Patches' favorite toy, a little green moose plush that squeaked, Bella took a seat on her couch again, and watched as Patches happily ran around chasing her moose toy and bringing it back.

Having the time to just relax and play with Patches gave Bella time to think. There wasn't much else to do on the weekend with the weather being so bad. She just hoped it would clear up in a couple of weeks when Angela and Ben would be there visiting her. She still hadn't told Angela everything that she had learned from her talk with Edward. There was so much hurt and sadness in the past, and Bella didn't want to think about it, but thoughts and memories came back to her, even if she didn't want them to.

Dr. Banner had said that Bella had been suffering from PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder…Bella had always thought it was something that could only happen to soldiers. She had been so very naïve at the age of sixteen. Bella realized that there were other options that Edward could've looked into. She knew her parents would've helped if they had just told them the truth. They would've helped Edward find an apartment, get another job, finish high school…he wouldn't have had to have run away. He could've stayed with Bella, and they could've figured things out together. Instead, she didn't tell him something she considered to be so trivial, and Edward believed his father's words so easily and left Bella behind in pieces.

Bella had been shocked and scared after Dr. Banner's initial diagnosis, and her parents didn't seem to take it any better. It was years later, when Bella thought back to Dr. Banner's diagnosis, that it made sense to her. She had almost been killed by Ed Masen, and Bella had never been so scared in her entire life. It had definitely been a traumatic event. Bella not only had nightmares about Edward leaving her, but she often relived Ed's attack, only with different outcomes. She would wake her parents with her screams and it would take minutes for Charlie and Renee to get Bella calmed back down. There had been a few times where Bella had overheard her parents talking in the kitchen from the top of the stairs. She could hear her mother's tearful whispers for Bella's "fragile state", and had even heard a sniffle or two from her father, a man she had never seen cry. Bella tried not to think back on those times, but after going over everything she had learned from Edward, she couldn't help but remember and wish they were different.

It was the PTSD that had made Bella hallucinate that time at the beach where she had been so positive that she had seen Edward out on the waves. It was hard for Bella to look back on that time, but after working with Dr. Banner, she had remembered, and she also remembered how distraught and desperate she had been. Bella had been so convinced that Edward was coming back for her. After all of the promises to run away with him and to always be with him, it took Bella a long time to believe that Edward had really left her behind.

The day before Edward's birthday had been the last time Bella had seen him. They had spent the entire day together with Angela and Ben. Edward had wanted Bella to spend some time with her best friend since he didn't know when they would get to see Angela and Ben again. The four teenagers had gone down to First Beach and Edward and Ben caught some waves while the girls sunned themselves on the beach. Edward had even been able to convince Bella to come in the water with him. He hadn't let her go as he walked them slowly out into the water and Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's waist when she couldn't touch the ground anymore and keep her head above the water. It had been so quiet and romantic out in the water, and Edward and Bella had made out like the teenagers they were until Bella had begun to shiver from the cold and not from Edward's hands. Bella hadn't been back to First Beach since that summer.

Patches' little puppy whine brought Bella back from her memories and Bella couldn't help but chuckle when she realized where she had thrown Patches' toy. The little green stuffed animal moose was hanging off Bella's dining room table, and Bella watched with a smile on her face as Patches jumped and unsuccessfully tried to snatch her moose off the table. After another little whine and huff of frustration, Bella stood back up and grabbed the toy, going back and sitting on the floor this time. Patches jumped in Bella's lap, licking at her and wagging her tail crazily. Bella waved the toy moose around and laughed as Patches tried to catch it. She tossed the toy as other memories began to filter their way into her mind.

It had been such a short amount of time, only a few hours really, an amount of time that anyone else would probably consider unimportant. For those few hours, Bella had been one hundred percent certain that Edward would come back for her once she was out of the hospital and permitted to try and contact him. As Bella watched Patches playing with her stuffed animal moose, she couldn't help but think of those few hours where she thought she might have a real baby of her own.

Bella remembered the smile on her face as she sat and waited in the hospital that day. Her hand rested on her stomach as she thought of how she'd get a hold of Edward, explain what had happened with his father, and tell him about the baby. It wasn't the ideal situation, being sixteen, almost seventeen years old and a mother, but at least Edward would be back with her and they'd be able to work through it all together. Now when she looked back on those times, Bella knew she hadn't been thinking clearly. She was still suffering from delusions and all of Edward's promises.

After Bella had begun working with Dr. Banner, her parents and the good doctor decided it was best if maybe Bella were home schooled for at least the first semester of her junior year. Forks High School also held a lot of memories of Edward for Bella, and Dr. Banner decided she wasn't quite ready to face that at the beginning of September. The school permitted Bella to be tutored at home, and Angela had even come by with school work and to spend time with Bella. It wasn't until December that Bella had returned to school with her peers and had taken her final exams.

Once she had begun her therapy with Dr. Banner, Bella began her long road to recovery and learning to trust in people again. It was around Christmas time, as Bella had sat with her parents, Angela, and Ben, who was back from his first semester at the University of Washington, when she'd had another break down. Dr. Banner referred to it as the "anger" phase, and it was aptly named since Bella had been angry all the time. Bella had lashed out at everyone.

_Dr. Banner when he just sat there and took her screams and tantrums like he expected them._

_Her parents, Charlie and Renee, when they would ask how her day had been or make sure she was going to her therapy sessions._

_Angela when she had commented that one of the boys had been checking her out._

_Ben when he had hid one of his surfing magazines from her._

_Elizabeth Masen when she had tried to apologize to her._

It wasn't until well into Spring the following year that Bella had begun to see that her anger wasn't doing any good. She was only hurting the people who loved her even more. After her angry phase came her acceptance phase, and that was when Bella had finally accepted that Edward was gone and he was never coming back. There was nothing she could do about the past, and the best way was to move on. Bella had never really been the same though. Not until she had met Dean anyway. Even then, the young girl who had loved so easily and so hard, who had enjoyed life, and had laughed loudly…she had never come back.

Bella sighed as she looked around her living room. Apparently Patches had tired herself out, and she was lying in the middle of living room, sprawled out on top of her moose toy, snoozing away. Deciding that she wanted to make something for dinner that would last her a few days, Bella headed into the kitchen to being making some beef stew. Cooking and preparing everything would help her think.

She decided that she still didn't know where Jacob fit into her life at the moment. Sure they had gone on a couple of dates and had kissed a few times, but that didn't mean he was her boyfriend. He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, and well, if she was being honest, after everything that happened with Edward, she was also avoiding Jacob. She had a feeling that if she told Jacob everything that had happened with Edward, she would get a very biased answer from him. Bella needed to be able to think about the whole Edward situation without another man being involved.

That was the other thing that was bothering her…what exactly _was_ the Edward situation? Did the truth change his feelings towards Bella? She wasn't exactly sure that they had changed her feelings towards him. He was the one who had never come back and had trusted in their love so little, moving on and being with that big breasted blonde bimbo Jessica or whatever and then that other surfer girl Leah. No…Bella was still extremely hurt by Edward's lack of trust, and if he wanted that trust back, it was going to take a lot of…well, a lot of something. Bella knew that the feelings inside her were still there. She felt them when she had been with Mike at the surfing competition and had seen Edward for the first time in years. There was always that spark and that tingle she felt with Edward, and she had felt it again that day on the beach and every day since that she had seen Edward. Did that mean that she still had feelings for him? Bella sighed and stopped cleaning the vegetables in front of her.

"Do I still have feelings for him?" she whispered to herself.

Bella was stood still as she thought about the words she had just said out loud. She and Edward definitely weren't the same teenagers they were in Forks, but Bella felt that there was still a part of the girl alive inside of her…she had discovered she was still there when she moved to Hawaii. Could Edward have some of that teenage Edward alive in him still? There was a lot of anger and pain in Edward's past, and Bella wondered if it had destroyed all of the good she had fallen in love with. She tried to imagine being with Edward again, but there were just too many questions. Bella shook her head. She knew she was getting ahead of herself and that she still owed Edward another talk.

Then there was Jacob. She couldn't avoid him forever. Eventually she would have to talk to him. It wasn't like she could avoid him forever since she was bound to run into him at work at some point. Bella sighed and went back to preparing her food. The more she thought about things the more she realized that the only thing she could really do about anything going on in her life was to move forward. As Rosalie had told her, there was nothing she could do about the past, all she could do was move forward.

Bella started her stew cooking and moved to find her cell phone. There were some calls that she needed to return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 22<strong>_

Bella's head bobbed down and snapped back up, her eyes blinking rapidly. She rubbed them while letting out a loud yawn. When she looked up at the television she saw that there was only a couple minutes left until midnight. Bella wasn't sure she could stay up until the ball dropped on TV, but she'd try her best. Her father was out on patrol since it was New Year's Eve, and her mother was asleep on the couch next to her. Deciding to get a start on cleaning up the mess they made from their two woman New Year's party, Bella stood up and started picking up plates and cups.

Angela and Ben had come home for Christmas, but New Year's was a busy time for a caterer and Ben had to be back in Seattle to work at an event. Naturally, Angela went with him. Bella still shared an apartment with Angela, but she knew the couple was itching to move in together. Bella vowed that after graduating in June, she would find her own place so that Angela and Ben could live together. She actually wouldn't be surprised if Ben asked Angela a certain question that also came with a ring sometime soon.

By the time Bella finished cleaning up the remainder of pizza from her and her mother's two man party, the crowd in New York City on TV were counting down the final minute of the year. Bella sighed as she looked at the couples cuddling on screen and getting ready to kiss their loved ones at midnight. She thought of Dean on the other side of the state over in Walla Walla, and wondered what he was doing right now.

Dean Sampson made Bella so nervous at first. She still wasn't completely comfortable trusting men, _especially_ good looking, charming men like Dean. It had taken Bella five years to really put herself back together again and _almost_ feel like the Bella that she used to be. Dean had been persistent in spending time with Bella, and finally got her to agree to a study date for their physiology class that they were both taking. Of course, Dean's idea of a study date consisted of dinner at one of the local diners and _then_ studying at the library where Dean asked Bella more questions about herself than about the muscles in the human body. All throughout their study session, Bella found that Dean made her smile and laugh in such a carefree manner. His deep voice and dimpled smile made her blush, and Bella found that she didn't have such a hard time remembering the terms from their text books when she studied with Dean.

One study date led to two, this time Bella getting to pick where they ate, and her getting the chance to interrogate Dean about himself. They bonded over the fact that they had both grown up in such small Washington towns, and how they had both decided to come to Seattle to see more of what the world had to offer. Bella didn't dare talk about…_him_ to Dean. She couldn't share that part of herself yet. She was scared that if Dean learned just how messed up Bella had been, that he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her, and Bella was getting really used to spending time with him. She didn't want to give that up yet either.

Eventually study dates led to grabbing coffee without their text books, and at the end of the semester, Dean insisted they trade cell phone numbers since, not only was Christmas break looming, but he wanted to make sure that he had his best study buddy in his classes next semester. Bella blushed and smiled coyly, finding that she was beginning to really like Dean Sampson. She just hoped he would still want to spend time with her after he inevitably found out about just how messed up she had once been.

As the clock on the television indicated that there was only ten seconds left in the year, Bella looked down at her cell phone. _No new messages_. She hadn't heard from Dean all day. Since departing Seattle, they had texted or chatted a little bit every day, but on New Year's Eve, Bella still had yet to hear from Dean. Bella's brows furrowed when she thought that maybe Dean was spending his New Year's Eve with another girl. After all, it wasn't like they said they were dating or anything. As the clock struck zero and everyone on television began to shout, "Happy New Year", Bella sighed, watching all the couples in Times Square kiss their loved ones. She yelped and almost dropped her phone when it began to ring in her hand.

_Dean Sampson calling_

"H-hello," Bella answered, moving to the kitchen so she wouldn't wake up her mother.

"Hey, Bella. Happy New Year!" Dean replied.

"Happy New Year to you too, Dean."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion. "Um…okay."

"Come outside."

Bella shook her head, unsure if she had just heard Dean correctly.

"What?" She asked. "You want me to come outside?"

It had been raining on and off that day, and the temperature had definitely dropped. The forecast was calling for snow later in the evening and the next day. They didn't have a white Christmas, but they were certainly going to have a white New Years.

"Yeah, come outside to your front door," Dean said, and Bella could tell there was a smile on his face.

"Dean, it's freezing outside."

"Yeah, so go put on your winter jacket and some boots and get out here."

Bella moved towards the front door slowly, still wary of why Dean wanted her to go outside.

"Woman, just stop thinking about it so hard and get out here! I'm freezing!"

As soon as the words, "I'm freezing" registered in Bella's head, she grabbed her coat and threw open the front door. She almost dropped her phone as she gasped in surprise, not only from the cold shock of weather, but also because Dean Sampson was standing at the bottom of her front steps.

"Dean!" Bella cried, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door. He came up the steps chuckling and took Bella's thick coat from her.

"Woman, I told you to put this on before you came outside."

Even in the cold, Bella felt her cheeks warm, and she let Dean help her get her coat on. Once her coat was on, Bella let the surprise and shock settle in.

"Dean…what…what are you doing here?"

Dean smiled down at Bella. He still towered over her even though he was standing a couple steps lower than she was.

"I missed you," Dean answered simply, "And I wanted to surprise you."

"You…you…you missed me?" Bella stuttered out, her eyes wide in surprise and her mouth hung open slightly.

"And I wanted to surprise you," Dean repeated, a smile on his face.

"Why?" Bella blurted out.

Dean chuckled and reached out with his hand, tucking some of Bella's loose hair behind her ear. Bella's cheeks felt like they were on fire, and that they would never go back to normal. Dean did little things like that before, and they had always made her blush like crazy. When she looked up at his hazel eyes, she saw that he was giving her a soft smile, and she saw so much caring and kindness in Dean's eyes.

"I really like you, Bella. I like spending time with you."

"You just like that I give you all the answers for our tests," Bella replied quietly trying to be funny, but falling flat.

Dean shook his head. "I like spending time with _you_, Bella because you make me smile. You make me laugh, and you make me feel like I'm a better person when I'm with you."

The look in Dean's eyes told Bella that he was serious, and she closed hers, battling back the tears that threatened to spill over. She shook her head and back away.

"You don't know me, Dean," Bella whispered.

"That's not true, Bella," Dean started to protest, but Bella cut him off before he could say anymore.

"It is," Bella whimpered. "I'm not…I'm not a good person. I can't…I don't trust other people."

Dean moved up the stairs and bent down so that he could look Bella in the eyes.

"I don't think that's true," he whispered gently. "I don't think that's true at all, Bella."

"You can do so much better than me," Bella whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks. She bit her lip to keep a sob from escaping when Dean reached up and brushed away her tears.

"There's no one else that I want, and no one better than you."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the truth about me."

"So tell me," Dean said, a small smile on his face. "Because what I already know about Bella Swan, well, I really like."

"Would you still like me if I told you I was crazy? That I go to a therapist?"

To Bella's surprise, Dean pulled her into a hug and then pulled her over to the porch swing her mom had made her father put in years ago. He didn't pull her into his lap, but pulled Bella in close to his side as he sat down. When Bella looked up, Dean reached up and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"It wouldn't make a difference to me, Bella. It takes a lot of strength to admit that, and there's nothing wrong with going to see a therapist."

"But you don't know why I go," Bella protested.

Dean shrugged.

"So tell me. Even if you're not comfortable with telling me now, I hope you will be someday, because I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Like I said, I really like you."

Bella gnawed on her bottom lip as she looked down at the porch beneath them. Could she trust Dean? Would he really be disgusted or put off? Did he really want to date a girl that so many had considered crazy in high school?

"_You can only move forward, Bella. It's up to you to do that and make it happen."_

Dr. Banner's words rang out in her memory. Did she really want to be the Bella that she had become? Did she want to be alone forever? _No. _She didn't. Bella wanted what her parents had, what Angela and Ben had, what Kate and Leo had in _Titanic_…she thought she had it once, but obviously that wasn't the love she was looking for. Dean though, Dean could be the one she was looking for. All Bella had to do was take a chance and move forward. She decided she would take that chance on Dean. Bella took a deep breath before she turned her head up to look at Dean.

"You really like me?" She asked quietly.

Dean gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I really do."

"I think you should know everything…why I act the way I do, why I don't trust others easily, why I'm so hesitant about…whatever _this_ is."

"Bella, I told you there's no pressure to tell me- -"

"I want to," Bella said, cutting Dean off. "I…I like you too, and I think you deserve to know."

Dean stared at Bella silently for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Bella, just so you know, I'll still like you."

"I hope so," she whispered to herself.

Dean tugged her closer to his side and rested his head on top of hers.

"It was about six years ago now. I was only sixteen when it happened. There…there was this boy. His name was Edward…"

_**Well? Yes? No? I know, I know…no Edward, but hey, you all caught what Jasper said right? Any guesses as to what is going to happen in the next chapter? And you guys didn't really forget about Jacob did you? Big things are going to happen. That's all I have to say. :-D**_

_**All right, fic rec time! This story probably suggests otherwise, but I'm usually not one for the angst. However, this story is freaking killing me and owning me so hard. Prettykittyartist's "Snapdragon". It is amazing! So powerful and painful and good and beautiful and gah! I don't have enough words. Just go check it out and leave the amazing author J'me some love.**_

_**http : / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7584562/1/bSnapdragon_b**_

_**Well, let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Updated pictures on the blog. http: / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com and I'm on Twitter: NoelleSeven and Facebook: Noelle Seven. Thanks you guys! Hope to have another update soon! :-D**_


	13. Ch12:  Iridescent

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing! Stealing is bad!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Apologies for the possible multiple alerts. I had to fix something in the last chapter. So, I know Dean seemed random to a lot of you last chapter, but that was to show and give you all a glimpse of how Bella moved on the first time. We'll see how she's moving on this time in the next chapter. :-D And yes, my dog, who Patches is entirely based on, really is that stinking cute. **

**Remember to check the blog for pictures :-D I post pic teases for the upcoming chapters. Just remove the spaces.**

**http : / / noelleseven(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Special thanks as always to my friend and beta eternally_addicted! Everyone wish her a Happy Birthday on Saturday! She's the best, and she makes all my craziness make sense. **

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

_**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**_

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration**_

_**And let it go. **_

_**Let it go.**_

_**- Linkin Park, "Iridescent"**_

Chapter 12: Iridescent

_**Age 25**_

Edward couldn't move. He also couldn't remember how he even made the drive home to Hawaii Kai. He sat in his Volvo and just stared at the white wall of the garage. He couldn't make his body move inside the house, and he felt like he couldn't think at all. All Edward Masen felt was numb. His conversation with Bella hadn't gone like he had thought it would at all.

_A misunderstanding. It was all just a misunderstanding._

The more Edward thought about it, the more he felt his body and mind come back to life. The anger he felt in the conference room was coming back to him, and without a frightened Bella, Edward let his fists fly, pummeling his steering wheel until his knuckles throbbed. He only stopped when the driver's side door was wrenched open.

"Hey, brah! What the hell are you doing?"

Edward was breathing hard and his hands ached as he turned and glared at Eric, angry that he was interrupting him.

"Don't look at me like that," Eric snapped, reading his best friend and roommate perfectly. "You're going to break your car and then you'll be even more pissed off. Get out, come inside, and talk this shit out."

Edward watched as Eric turned around and headed back into the house. He took deep breaths, the salty sea air from their backyard reaching his lungs and calming him down. Edward looked down at his red hands and knew that Eric had been right. Edward just didn't know how else to deal with how angry he currently was. What he really wanted to do was hit his no good son of bitch of a father…but he also wanted to kick his own ass. Edward's anger dissipated as he remembered that everything that had happened was very much also his own fault as well.

A bottle of alcohol, it didn't matter what kind, sounded really good to Edward at that moment, but due to their attempts to be more healthy, the only thing Eric and Edward had in the house was light beer. Edward had been doing pretty well with the whole "no drinking" thing, not wanting to be like his father, but sobriety forced Edward to remember things he'd rather forget, and now, forced him to think about things that he should have done differently in his life.

When Edward walked into the house, Eric was coming out of his downstairs bedroom, having changed into workout clothes and was tying his shoulder length dark hair back. He stopped in the middle of the room and tilted his head up towards Edward's bedroom.

"Get changed out of your stink clothes and we'll hit the punching bag on the lanai. Better than your car right?"

Edward's eyes narrowed in irritation at Eric's tone of voice, but said nothing as he hobbled upstairs to his room to change out of his dirty clothes. He paused as he stood in front of his dresser, pulling out a clean shirt. His irritation at Eric seemed to grow, as he realized Eric must've been in his room. The one picture that Edward had kept of he and Bella was now proudly displayed on top of his dresser.

"That fucker…" Edward muttered. He hated it when Eric meddled with his shit.

Edward couldn't help but look at the picture though. Bella looked so young and so happy. Her brown eyes seemed to have lost the sparkle they had in the picture, and Edward definitely hadn't seen Bella smile like that while she was at work. Edward also saw how different he looked. Sure he smiled when he had to and laughed, but had he really been happy? Edward clenched his eyes shut, his mind bombarded by so many questions and of course, the age old question of "what if".

"Hey, douche bag, hurry up! I don't have all night, brah!" Eric yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming, fucker!" Edward yelled back, snapping out of his thoughts. He hastily peeled off his sweaty shirt from his second to the last session with Jasper, and threw on a tank top.

When he made in downstairs, he found that Eric was already out on the lanai, and as Edward walked outside, Eric threw a pair of boxing gloves at him.

"Lace up, and talk this shit out. I take it you talked to Bella today," Eric said, raising a questioning brow at Edward.

Edward sighed as he began to lace up his boxing gloves.

"Do you really have somewhere you need to be tonight?" he asked.

"No," Eric answered. "Why?"

"Because this is going to take a while…and I'm pretty fucking angry."

"Well, all right," Eric said, stepping behind their hanging boxing bag. "Let's have at it."

Though Edward couldn't quite maneuver his feet as well as he could when his body was one hundred percent, he certainly put everything he could behind his punches as he recounted everything he had learned from Bella to Eric. Every time his father's name left his lips, Edward forced his fists into the bag that much harder. Each time he mentioned how he believed Bella left him behind, he slammed his fists into the bag, almost as if he was trying to break it.

When he got to the end of the story, Edward was breathing harshly, his fists throbbed along with his head and he felt like he could barely stand up. He staggered over to one of the plush chairs they kept on the lanai and collapsed into it. Eric walked over slowly, shaking out his arms from holding on to the punching bag and sat down opposite of him.

Throughout their friendship, Eric had seen Edward and some of his highest and lowest points. Ever since Isabella Swan had come back into his life, it seemed like Edward was stuck at the lowest possible point. That girl had seriously messed up his heart, and Eric knew that Edward's father definitely damaged both his heart and his brain. He wanted to be mad at the girl who was dredging up the past and clearly the pain that Edward felt, but he couldn't…because he saw that there was no way that Edward hated her. He had loved her all this time, and Eric knew that Edward still loved her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Eric asked after a few minutes.

Edward shrugged. "Bella said she needs time."

"And what about you? What do you need? Clearly this is affecting you too."

"It was…I mean…it was all just a fucking misunderstanding and my…_father_," Edward spit the word out like it tasted poisonous. "He took advantage. He said he had always planned to hurt me. Basically that he never wanted me. I need answers. I need to know more about what happened that day."

"And you don't want to wait for Bella to give them to you?"

Edward sighed and hung his head, brushing his hand through his sweaty hair.

"I don't want to have to make her relive everything again. I mean, I want us to talk, but if I can spare her any pain, I'll do it."

Eric wanted to ask if Edward still loved her like he thought he did but he kept his mouth shut. That question would just open a whole different can of worms, and Eric didn't think Edward was ready to quite tackle that topic yet.

"So what are you going to do?" Eric asked instead.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling heavily out of his nose. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he didn't see any other way.

"I think I need to go back to Forks."

* * *

><p>It was cloudy, but it wasn't raining. Edward sighed and took a deep breath of salty sea air as he continued to stretch his body. The sun was going to set in half an hour or so, but at least it was less humid now. Edward wanted to soak up as much sunshine as he could before he left for Forks. He had a lot on his mind, and running had always helped him to clear his head if surfing wasn't an option. Surfing definitely wasn't an option right now, so Edward was thankful that he had gotten clearance from Jasper to start doing some jogging.<p>

"Hey, man."

Edward turned to see Jasper standing there, dressed and ready to go for a run. To his surprise, Alice Brandon was standing behind him in a one piece swimsuit and had a pair of swim goggles in her hand.

"Hi, Edward," Alice said with a smile. "I'm going for a swim. I'll see you guys after your run."

Edward was still shocked from seeing Alice there in the first place and was even more surprised to hear that she was going to go swimming.

"Swimming is good exercise," Jasper said as he started to stretch. "We can probably look into having you do some swimming for work outs if you want."

Edward just nodded and soon he and Jasper were setting off for a jog around the park at a leisurely pace. Edward was thankful that Jasper agreed to work out with him before he left. Edward found that Jasper had a calming effect on his often angry and over-thinking mind. Plus, Jasper always seemed to offer advice, even if it was unsolicited. He listened quietly as Jasper talked about the start of the professional baseball season. Edward remembered that his father had been a Los Angeles Dodgers fan, and now Edward just seemed to hate the sport by default. He didn't want to remember the fun he'd had with his father when he was little, going to games, and eating Dodger dogs…no, that father didn't exist anymore. After everything he learned from Bella, Edward wasn't sure that the version of his father that he had remembered as a little kid had even existed in the first place.

As they were running back around a turn towards the area that they had started at, Edward glanced out into the waves. He saw a few surfers cutting back and forth through the surf and he almost felt like the water was calling to him. Jasper and Alice had left their stuff down on the beach and Jasper had invited Edward to come cool off in the water after their run was finished. Edward agreed, knowing he had several beach towels in the trunk of his car and that his basketball shorts were just as good as board shorts.

"You know," Jasper said as they slowed down to stop and stretch, "I teach Bella how to swim here on the weekends."

Edward came to a dead stop at Jasper's words.

"You're teaching her how to swim?" He asked, his voice flat, but there was a pang of pain in his chest. Edward had promised Bella he would teach her how to swim. The fact that she still didn't know how, and that someone else, even though it was Jasper, was teaching her reminded him of yet another promise he didn't keep.

Jasper looked at Edward slowly, gauging his reaction. He wasn't completely sure if Bella was an off limits topic or not, but she had come up before during their sessions, so Jasper didn't see why he couldn't mention it.

"Yeah," Jasper replied finally, "I usually meet with her on Saturdays. Sometimes Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice come. We usually picnic and the girls sunbathe while the guys go surfing."

Jasper decided to not mention the fact that Jacob often came along too. He wasn't sure if Edward had heard anything else about Jacob and Bella, and he definitely didn't want to say something that he didn't know about.

Edward just nodded, but he couldn't control the next words that came out of his mouth.

"So how is she doing?"

He winced slightly when he realized that Jasper wouldn't know whether or not Edward was asking about Bella's swim lessons or about her in general. He had meant to ask about the swim lessons, but now he found that he wanted to know how Bella was doing in general. It had been almost a week since their talk, and he had yet to see her or hear from her.

Jasper had a sympathetic smile on his face. "She's doing all right. I think she's trying to sort through everything that the two of you talked about."

Edward sighed as he and Jasper started to walk across the sand to where Jasper had left his towel. Since his towel was in the car, Edward decided he would get it later. He toed off his shoes and socks and Jasper did the same. Edward heard Jasper sigh, and he looked up to see him standing with his hands on his hips, and his gaze focused out on the water.

"Edward, I consider you a friend," Jasper stated.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, man. I would say the same about you."

"I consider Bella a friend too."

The nerves in Edward's body began to shake. Where was Jasper going with this? Was he going to bail on Edward? Tell him that it wouldn't be a good idea after all for them to work out outside of their therapy sessions? Was he going to tell him that he was more of a Team Bella guy than Team Edward? Edward didn't even know how to respond, but luckily Jasper took care of that for him.

"I'm worried about both of you. I don't want to get in the middle of anything here, but I do want to make sure that you're both okay. And with you, I'm not just talking about your knee. I know that was some heavy shit that you and Bella talked about last week. How are you holding up, Edward?"

That hadn't been quite what Edward had expected to come out of Jasper's mouth at all. He sort of just stared at Jasper in shock for a few seconds before he got his wits back about him and took a deep breath, sighing and running his hand through his hair to calm himself back down.

"To be honest, I'm trying not to jump to any conclusions, and I'm trying not to wallow in my anger over everything," Edward replied.

Jasper just nodded. "Are you guys planning to talk again?"

"I don't know when," Edward said, a little frustrated. "Bella said she needed some time, and I'll give her that, but I still…I still need some answers. I'm…I'm going to go back home. To Forks."

Jasper's eyes widened considerably in surprise. He didn't know the specifics, but he knew that Edward had never gone back to his hometown of Forks, and that he had zero contact with his parents.

"I…I need to see my…my mother. I need to find out what happened to her and to my…to my father. I also…I have to know what really happened after I left. I have a feeling Bella didn't tell me everything."

"I'm sure it must be hard for her to talk about," Jasper said, coming to Bella's defense, but his tone of voice remained objective.

"It is," Edward replied, "And if I can spare her the pain of…of talking about it again, then I will. From the sound of things, her parents might actually have a…a more detailed account of what happened."

When Edward saw Jasper's confused face he continued.

"Bella…she said she wasn't exactly…herself after I left."

Jasper nodded silently in understanding. The two were quiet, starring out at the waves, but neither making a move to get into the water. They were soon joined by Alice who came running up out of the water to stand beside them. Edward bit his lip to keep from laughing at the way Alice seemed to prance more than run.

"Hi, guys! How was the run?" Alice asked as she began to squeeze the water from her hair.

"Good," Jasper answered her. "How was your swim, darlin'?"

"Very refreshing," Alice said with a smile. She turned her gaze to Edward. "How are you, Edward?"

Edward remembered Alice and Jasper both mentioning that she had a degree in psychology, and her gaze made him feel both uncomfortable and like Alice would know exactly how he was feeling, even if he lied. Edward scratched the back of his neck where his hair was growing out. It was time for a haircut soon.

"I'm doing all right," Edward answered. "I've definitely been better though."

"Have you given any thought to seeking out a therapist to talk to? I think my friend Nessie would be perfect."

"Nessie?" Edward asked as his eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "Her name is Nessie?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's just her nickname. Her mom's not crazy and didn't go naming her some random crazy name. It's short for Vanessa, Vanessa Smith."

Suddenly, the nickname and the name of Alice's friend clicked in Edward's brain.

"Wait…you mean Vanessa Smith, the radio DJ? The one who gives advice and whose DJ name is 'The Loch Ness Monster'?"

Alice chuckled. "That would be her."

Edward didn't know what to think. He had definitely heard of this Nessie before. She was one of the most popular morning radio DJs, and she took calls on the air offering advice on all kinds of topics from how to quit your job to what to do if your spouse is cheating. Heck, he listened to her sometimes while he was driving in the morning. Plus, Edward wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to be talking to a female about all of his issues. Then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to a male either.

"I'll…I'll think about it okay, Alice? I'll see how things go in Forks."

"Oh? You're going to Forks?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. "Eric is going to come with me."

Alice nodded. "Well, I have a feeling that this will be good for you, Edward. This is definitely a start down the road toward healing for you."

Edward couldn't help but snort. "Thanks, Dr. Brandon."

Alice's face grew serious and she placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I know that you know I am friends with Bella, but if you decide you don't want to talk to Nessie, you can always talk to me. As you know, I take confidentiality very seriously."

"Thank you, Alice. I'm glad Bella has friends like you and Jasper."

"We're your friends too, Edward," Alice stated.

"I'm glad for that too," Edward said quietly.

"Aw, Masen…you're making me blush," Jasper teased.

Edward shoved him playfully on the shoulder, dissolving the serious tension that seemed to linger in the air.

"Let's hit the water," Edward said, stripping off his shirt and dropping it on the sand near Alice and Jasper's things.

Alice laced her hand with Jasper's and headed back towards the water with the two men. A wide smile spread across her face as she looked over at Edward. She had a good feeling about this trip. Facing his past was something that Edward needed to do. It wasn't going to be easy, and Alice was sure that there was more to his past, but she knew something that Jasper and Edward didn't. The only other people who knew were Rosalie and Carmen, and the three agreed to a pact of silence, not even letting Bella know what had happened.

The girls had their girls' night a while back just like they said they would. They also used it as an opportunity to throw a little house warming party for Bella. The four girls gathered in Bella's living room with margaritas, food, and girlie movies. Bella had a little more to drink than she had intended, and in her drunkenness confessed something to the other three girls. Alice knew that Bella would never admit to it while sober, but while drunk, well…that was Bella's subconscious that was talking. Bella had said that she still cared for Edward, that he was even more good looking than she remembered, and that all she wanted was for him to be happy because he deserved it.

Another smile spread across Alice's face as she looked out at the water in front of her. She had a very good feeling that Edward's trip to Forks would do a lot of good for him, and in return, it would do a lot of good for his relationship with Bella.

* * *

><p>Eric understood why Edward had made him drive their rental car from Seattle. The closer and closer they got to Forks, the more of a nervous wreck Edward became. Had Edward been driving, Eric was sure they either would've flipped a U turn and headed back to Seattle, crashed into the side of a ditch, or not moved from their parking space. When Edward asked if he would go with him, Eric agreed in a heartbeat. Edward may have his issues, but he had always been nothing but a good friend to Eric, his best friend in fact, and after everything Edward had done for him, Eric knew he owed him.<p>

It was their second year on the PSA tour. Eric and Edward were roommates on the tour and they had become good friends. Sure, Edward had his secrets and he was fucking around with that Jessica Stanley, but Eric could tell that he was a good guy. They were in Australia when Eric got the phone call. His father had had a heart attack and he didn't make it. Eric was distraught, having had a much different relationship with his father than Edward had. Edward never mentioned anything about his own father at the time, but he was there for Eric as he grieved for his loss. He even left the tour with Eric to go back to the states for the funeral.

After learning all of Edward's back story, and his history with his father, Eric knew that he now owed Edward big time. Father figures were a touchy subject for Edward Masen, and Eric would be forever grateful for his friend's quiet strength.

"Hey man, the GPS says we're about a mile out. Is there somewhere specific you want me to go to?" Eric asked.

Edward seemed to break out of his trance, having been hypnotized by all of the green and the trees that they passed by. When he registered Eric's words and began to recognize the forest around them, his palms began to feel clammy and he felt like his entire body was now shaking. It had been nine years since he had been here, since he sped down these roads to get away from the pain. His breathing began to speed up, and he clenched his eyes shut when he saw the infamous sign welcoming him to Forks.

"Hey, brah…are you okay? You want me to pull over? Stop somewhere else? There's a diner, a gas station…"

"The inn," Edward rasped. "Head for the Dragonfly Inn."

In the days leading up to the trip, actually trying to come up with a plan and deciding what to do nearly drove Edward as crazy as his need for answers did. He wasn't even sure if his mother still lived in the same house, or if the Swans did either. Heck, he didn't even find out whether or not Charlie Swan was still the Chief of Police. He did however book a room at the Dragonfly Inn. It was one of two places in Forks, and was definitely the nicer of the two. He wondered if Renee Swan still worked there, as someone named Jennifer took his reservations.

Edward clenched his eyes closed as Eric drove. He wasn't ready to see everything and to have his mind bombarded by all of the memories. He was also pretty positive that nothing in Forks had changed since he left. The last thing he wanted right now was to see the school and remember how he and Bella would cuddle in the back of the library during lunch. He didn't want to see the diner and remember all of the late night dinner dates or dessert runs. He wasn't ready to be assaulted by the memories of himself being _happy_, and he most certainly wasn't ready to be bombarded by the memories of the worst moments of his life, where he thought that it might actually be the end.

The sound of the car slowing and coming to a stop forced Edward to open his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at the Dragonfly Inn. Other than maybe getting a fresh coat of paint, it was the same color and looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen it. Eric turned to look at his friend.

"Do you want to head in there?"

Edward swallowed heavily. He nodded, and with shaky fingers, he opened his car door and climbed out slowly, his limbs stiff from the long drive. Eric followed, and took in the small town that his friend had grown up in. It was smaller than he thought it would be, and somehow he couldn't quite see the Edward Masen he knew growing up here. Each of the guys grabbed their bags and started walking slowly towards the front door. Neither one of them saw the police cruiser that was parked further down the drive near the rear entrance, and they entered the inn without a word.

The interior of the inn was spacious and almost had a Victorian feel to it. There were cherry wood floors and furniture, ornate looking table lamps, and a nice sitting area off to the left that was complete with a grandfather clock and fireplace. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, and Edward wondered who was working. He and Eric's footsteps echoed as they began to walk towards the large wooden front desk in front of them, and soon, he could hear hurried footsteps coming from the right. He couldn't see who was coming, but by the sound of it, it was a woman in heels.

"I'll be right there!" a voice called, and Edward froze where he was, feeling like all the blood was draining out of his body. He couldn't move, and he felt like he could barely breathe when the figure finally became visible and she rounded to corner to the front desk. She froze in shock as well, her gaze locked on Edward's.

"Oh my God…Edward?"

When Edward didn't answer, and the woman didn't say anything else, Eric took a step forward towards the desk. Based on her looks, he was pretty sure he knew who this woman was.

"Um…hi there," Eric said. "I'm uh, Eric Yorkie, um…I guess you know Edward. We're uh…we're supposed to be checking in. Two rooms."

Eric watched as the woman seemed to snap out of her staring contest she seemed to be having with Edward, and she looked at Eric. Edward still didn't move a muscle and Eric was starting to wonder if this trip was really such a good idea. Eric watched as the woman's blue eyes blinked repeatedly, as if trying to shake herself out of a daze. Her eye color was really the only thing that was different about her. Otherwise, you could definitely tell that the woman standing in front of him was Bella Swan's mother.

"Um…nice to meet you, Eric," Renee stuttered out, her eyes flicking back and forth between Eric and Edward.

Edward couldn't move. He should've known…he _did_ know that they would likely see Renee Swan if they stayed at the Inn, but he didn't think she would be the first person he saw upon his return to Forks. He felt like his brain had completely disconnected from his body and he couldn't get any part of him to work.

"So…" Eric drew out. "I take it you two know each other."

Eric really didn't know what else to say. He had never seen Edward act this way before. He knew that coming back to Forks was going to be difficult for Edward, but he still wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"Hey, Renee! I gotta head back to the station soon. Is Li- -"

Edward's head snapped towards the masculine voice that came from the same hallway Renee had appeared from, and he felt his body come alive again, and he felt like all of his nerves and muscles were tensed and standing on edge now. Charlie Swan stood there in the doorway in his police uniform, and his gaze grew furious as his eyes narrowed on Edward.

"You!" Charlie growled, glaring at Edward. He started marching slowly toward Edward, ignoring his wife who was calling his name.

Edward's eyes felt like they were going to be stuck open wide permanently. While his wits seemed to have come back to him, he couldn't make his feet move. He was already overwhelmed just by being back in Forks and even thinking about his mother and father. He almost felt the same sense of fear he used to get when his father was on one of his drunken benders as Charlie approached him.

"I should kick your ass for what you did to her, boy!" Charlie nearly yelled.

"Hey, brah, there's no need for violence!" Eric shouted, trying to defuse the situation. Charlie's headed snapped towards him, and Eric instantly took a step backwards, intimidated by the chief's glare.

"Stay out of this, surfer bum. Masen has had this coming for years," Charlie hissed.

Charlie turned back towards Edward and pulled his arm back ready to strike. Edward didn't even move, frozen by memories of his father doing something similar. However, this time, Edward found a small feminine body slamming into his, holding him around the waist and pushing him away, and Charlie's fist falling short.

"Charles Swan, don't you dare!" Renee screamed, putting herself between Charlie and Edward.

"Renee, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie shouted angrily.

He was already taking time out of his work day to help Renee at the Inn since Jennifer and Elizabeth were both out that day, and he was not happy about restocking bathrooms with toiletries and toilet paper. Edward Masen showing up unannounced just made his day that much worse, and now his wife was acting crazy, defending the boy who had damaged their daughter so badly.

"Charlie, I swear to God, if you strike this boy I will never speak to you again!" Renee shouted back, pushing Edward further away from Charlie.

Edward was completely stunned. He had been having a flashback of his father coming at him in the living room, but was suddenly knocked out of that memory by Renee Swan. Edward couldn't believe that she was sticking up for him.

"You're going to defend him? After what he did to Bella?" Charlie yelled. He was so angry his face was turning red.

"You have every right to be angry, Charlie, but you will not lay a finger on Edward, and you will not hurt him. He's already had enough of that in his life."

Charlie scowled and looked like he was going to explode. Eric just watched the scene, completely stunned by what was going on. He watched as Charlie Swan turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the back door and taking off in his car. Eric let out a sigh of relief and saw Edward's shoulders slump considerably. Renee let go of Edward and pat him gently on the shoulder.

"Well…I'm sure that wasn't quite what you expected," she said quietly.

"It's what I deserved," Edward murmured, his gaze now focused on the floor.

Renee gasped. True, Edward's actions had hurt her baby girl deeply, and Renee and Charlie suffered right along with Bella. However, Renee had also seen Elizabeth fall apart and put herself back together, having lost her entire family, and she always feared for both Elizabeth and Edward while they had been living with that monster. Edward had been so young, and Renee wanted to wring Ed Masen Senior's neck herself. Any man that beat someone weaker than him was disgusting in her book. So while Edward had hurt Bella, Renee would never have wished for Edward to be hurt in return.

"Oh, Edward, no…Yes, Charlie is still very upset about the past, but that doesn't give him the right to hit you for it. No one should ever treat you that way again."

Edward swallowed heavily, and nodded slightly.

"Are you…are you still angry?" He whispered.

Renee sighed. She didn't quite know what to say. Yes, she was still angry that her daughter had gone through so much hurt and pain, but just by looking at Edward, she could tell that he was still hurting too. She never thought she was going to see Edward Masen again, so she had been completely caught off guard. That morning, she didn't even check the names of the two rooms that were booked to check in that day. Even if she had, she wasn't sure that anything could've prepared her for a talk with Edward.

Edward kept his gaze on the ground. He wouldn't blame Renee if she was still angry with him. He was just grateful she stopped Charlie before he hit him. Edward was thankful that she had stuck up for him, and he hoped that his luck would continue and that Renee would agree to talk to him.

"Um…" Eric finally said. "If you two want to talk, I can take our bags up to the rooms. I have some phone calls and text messages I need to return."

Renee snapped to attention, going back to being the perfect manager. She finished checking in both Edward and Eric, before giving Eric the room keys and showing him where to go. After Eric disappeared up the stairs, Renee turned back to look at Edward. He still hadn't moved, and his eyes were still focused down on the floor. Renee had never seen Edward act like this. Even after the time his father had attacked him at the beginning of his last school year in Forks, Edward still had an air of confidence about him. Now, he looked so rundown and unsure.

"I saw Bella," Edward said quietly. "She told me everything."

He still couldn't meet Renee's eyes, but he heard her gasp. Edward guessed that Bella hadn't told her mother about their conversation at the office a little over a week ago. Renee had known that Edward was in Hawaii, and also doing his physical therapy at the same office Bella worked at, but she didn't know that Bella and Edward had sat down and talked about what had happened that fateful day all those years ago.

"I…I was hoping I could talk to you, and…well, and hopefully Chief Swan," Edward said, finally looking up to see Renee. "I have questions about what happened, and I…I don't want to cause Bella anymore pain by making her relive things more than she has to."

A small smile spread across Renee's face. So, Edward Masen did still care for Bella. She decided she would keep that observation to herself for now.

"Would you like some coffee? I believe we also have some blueberry muffins from the diner in the back? I'll bring it out to the sitting room?" Renee said.

"That sounds delightful. Thank you," Edward replied.

Renee disappeared down the hallway and Edward walked towards the sitting room, taking in the way the inn hadn't really changed since the last time he had been there. It had been one of his last days in Forks. He and Bella came to drop something off to her mother before they headed down to pick up some things in Port Angeles. Bella had wanted to make a special dinner for her parents since she was leaving. She was using their anniversary as an alibi to cook the meal.

Edward grimaced as he thought of the word, "alibi", and how different the word seemed to him now. While it was true that his father had somehow known about their plan to run away, and had been spying on he and Bella, Edward couldn't help but feel that if he had known Bella's parents were just painting the house, he wouldn't have believed his father. Edward didn't blame Bella for not telling him though. In the grand scheme of things, he had trusted her that her alibi would be good enough to fool her parents and he didn't question it.

In the sitting room of the inn, there was a black baby grand piano. Edward walked towards it slowly, and the sound of sweet laughter and a young Bella's voice played in his memories.

"_Play me something, Edward."_

"_What do you want me to play?"_

"_Something sweet…and romantic."_

_Edward smirked to himself before he started to let his fingers ghost over the keys, playing a song that he wasn't particularly fond of, but knew that Bella loved. She laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm, forcing his fingers to hit the wrong keys._

"_You're making fun of me! I know you hate that song!"_

"_But you love it," Edward replied, "And you said you wanted something sweet and romantic."_

"_When did you learn to play it?" Bella asked._

_Edward shrugged. The truth was he figured it out himself, dabbling on the piano in the school's music room. He was waiting for it to be perfect before he sprung it on Bella. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips softly._

"_Thank you, Edward. I love hearing you play."_

"I never quite pegged you for a Celine Dion fan, Edward."

Edward pulled his hands back abruptly, not even realizing he had been playing. He felt his cheeks heat as Renee gave him a smile and set down the tray with coffee and muffins on it. Edward cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, still embarrassed that Renee had caught him playing, "My Heart Will Go On" on the piano.

"That was Bella's favorite movie and song when she was teenager. She had such a crush on Leonardo what's-his-face," Renee said with an uncomfortable laugh.

Renee wanted to make talking with Edward easy, but she still had her reservations. She watched as Edward scowled slightly at the mention of Bella's celebrity crush.

"Anyway," Renee rushed out, eager to change the subject, "That was a long time ago. Why don't you have a seat and we can talk?"

Edward was nervous as he walked around the couch and took a seat across from Renee. She didn't try to sit any closer and Edward was grateful for that. He reached for a cup of coffee and took a sip, surprised that it tasted exactly like how he took his coffee.

"Just a splash of milk still right?" Renee asked with a smile. "I always thought you were too young to be hooked on coffee already."

Edward's chest felt a stab of pain and he winced a little as he burned his tongue on his coffee. Renee Swan had always been good to him. To hear that she still remembered how he took his coffee, well…it pained him to know that she knew more about him than his own mother seemed to.

"Thank you," Edward said quietly, putting his cup back down on the table, and picking up a muffin to nibble on.

"You're welcome," Renee replied, taking a sip of her own coffee.

A part of her was glad that Elizabeth had called in sick that day. Renee wasn't sure what would've happened had Elizabeth been working the front desk when Edward walked in through the front door. Renee had helped Elizabeth get back on her feet after losing Edward and testifying against Ed. She offered Elizabeth the job at the Inn, and though Elizabeth had been hesitant at first, she eventually agreed. It had been a tough time for Renee, trying to look after Bella and also helping Elizabeth get back on her feet. She had even felt a little guilty that she had sort of tossed Charlie to the side, worrying about everyone else. Renee just couldn't let Elizabeth flounder. She couldn't imagine losing her only child and her husband, and Renee fought for both she and Elizabeth, to make sure that they would both make it out from those difficult times.

She looked at Edward, observing him as he sat there. He was definitely more tan than he had been the last time she had seen him. Being away from Forks would do that though, she thought with a smile. He seemed to also have gotten a little taller and he had definitely gotten more muscular. Even his hair looked lighter, probably also from the sun. His eyes though…they weren't the happy jade eyes of a boy in love anymore. Instead, they were almost back to the pained green that they had been when she had first met him.

"So," Renee started after a couple of minutes of silence. "You said you talked to Bella?"

Edward nodded, clenching his eyes shut as his breathing began to pick up.

"I…I need you to be honest with me. I need to you to tell me how bad it was," Edward whispered.

Renee was slightly taken aback. "I…I thought you said that you talked to Bella."

"I did…but I need to hear it from someone else," Edward said, looking up and pleading with Renee with his eyes.

"I didn't want to press her for details," Edward said with a sigh. "She…she could barely talk about it as it was. I just…I just need to know the truth, Renee. I need to know how badly I messed up."

"And then what?" Renee asked quietly.

"I don't know…I just…I just need to know. I believed one thing for so long, and then to…to find out that my…my father tried to…that he almost…"

"Shhhh…it's all right, Edward," Renee said, scooting closer and placing her hand on Edward's forearm. "I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, nodding his head. He didn't need to know about Bella's attack. Bella's words and his imagination did more than enough for him. What Edward needed to know was what happened after…what happened when they told Bella he was gone? What happened when she thought she was pregnant? What happened when Bella realized that he really wasn't coming back? How did she…how did she move on? He wasn't sure if he was strong enough to hear all of this again, but he knew he had to. Edward had to know what had happened so he could deal with his own feelings and thoughts about everything and try to move on.

"Can we…" Edward paused. "Can you…can you tell me what happened…after you told her I was gone?"

Renee nodded. "Before I start though, can I ask _you_ something too?"

Edward swallowed heavily, but nodded.

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

Edward took a deep breath.

"I think I need to start from the beginning of that day. I'm…I'm not sure what was said during my father's trial, but I need to tell you what happened the last time I spoke to my father."

Renee gasped softly. She hadn't gone to the trial, though she read about it in the newspaper. Charlie didn't want her to go, and she was also busy looking after Bella and Elizabeth at the time. She did know that Elizabeth's testimony was enough to put Ed away though.

"I believed everything he said," Edward whispered, his eyes prickling slightly as he thought about how foolish he had been. "That was the reason why I never came back."

* * *

><p>Edward took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. There had always been something so calming about standing beside the Sol Duc River. That was the reason why he loved his little boathouse so much. He could smell the freshness of the river, along with the forest behind him. He took another deep breath before he turned to look at the boathouse. It was more run down than it had been when he had last seen it, but otherwise it looked the same.<p>

He felt completely run down and couldn't wait to get back to Honolulu. His talk with Renee had left him completely drained, yet angry with himself. Edward had a long talk with Eric that night, expressing how guilty he felt for everything, how he felt it was all his fault for not dealing with his issues with his father, and for even putting Bella in that position. The more Edward thought about it, the more he realized that running away had been the stupidest thing he could have done. Bella had been right, her father could have helped them, they could have arrested his father…Edward had had other options, but he just didn't stop to think rationally about them.

Eric spent a lot of the night talking and calming Edward down and trying to keep him from running out and getting smashed at the nearest bar. Edward let all of his emotions out, including every single "what if" scenario he could think of. By the time he was finished, Edward collapsed on Eric's bed, completely exhausted and passed out. Eric took Edward's key and spent the night in his room instead. Though Edward got all the answers he wanted from Renee Swan, he and Eric both knew that there was one more person that Edward needed to talk to before they went back to Honolulu.

That was how Edward found himself back on the property that he grew up on. When he pulled up, his mother's car wasn't there…actually, there wasn't any car there, and Edward had no idea if his mother still drove the same car. When he found that the house was empty, his feet took him in the direction of the boathouse. With a deep breath, Edward reached down and pulled the front door open.

The first thing he noticed was that the bag Bella had stashed there by the door was gone. He didn't think that it would still be there, but it still did something funny to his heart to see that it was gone. His gaze went around the rest of the room that basically looked the same as when he had left. When his gaze fell on the bed, he couldn't help but remember the first time he made love to Bella there, and remember what he felt like the next morning.

_Edward was surprised that there was sunlight the morning after Halloween. It was early, and he could tell by the pinkish light that was chasing away the silver moonlight. He rolled out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake up Bella. After relieving himself and tugging on a pair of jeans, he couldn't help but lean against the wall and just look at Bella._

_She had rolled over, her back now facing him and had moved to curl up on his side of the bed. The comforter he had covered them with the previous night had slipped down and now clung to the curves of her ass. Her long hair hung to the side and he remembered how it felt between his fingers as he kissed her and moved inside her the night before. Sex had never been that way for him, and he knew that it would never be the same for him again. _

_A soft moan broke Edward from his stare and he watched with hungry eyes as Bella stretched slowly and rolled over to her back. Try as he might, Edward still felt himself harden at the sight of Bella's bare breasts and stomach. Her arms moved up to her eyes, rubbing the sleep away and Edward couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked._

"_Why are you way over there?" Bella asked, her voice still thick with sleep._

"_Just watching you. You look so beautiful like that."_

_Bella snorted. "You're just saying that because I'm naked."_

_She promptly grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover herself up. Edward was at the bed in an instant._

"_Don't hide from me," He murmured. He reached up and stroked her now blushing cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Bella."_

_Edward leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Bella's. "I love you, baby."_

_He didn't say those three words very often, but he always meant them when he did. It never failed that Bella would let out a soft gasp either whenever she heard them. _

"_I love you too, Edward."_

"Ed-Edward?"

Edward jumped at the sound of the voice he hadn't heard in nine years. When he turned around, he saw her standing just outside of the boathouse. Her hair wasn't as vibrant as it had once been, now streaked with white, and she had lines around her eyes that hadn't been there before, but somehow, she looked stronger than she had before. The sight of her standing there made Edward's breath catch in his throat and he was barely able to breathe out a sound to acknowledge her.

"Mom?"

_**Well? Yes? No? I know, I know! Cliffy-ish ending! I just didn't think I could really fit Edward's conversation with his mother in here without making this chapter like, fifteen thousand words long! Plus, at least I got a chapter out to you sooner! I need to gear up a little more for Edward's conversation with his mother.**_

_**Who's a Jasper and Eric fan? I am, I am! LOL, I hope you all liked them too. I have a fic rec, and I thought it was absolutely wonderful and doesn't have nearly the amount of reviews it deserves. It's called "Atlantic City" by PhoenixRN. Review and let her know I sent you. It's a great little story.**_

_**http : / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7485346/1/**_

_**Well…I'm exited to hear what you all thought of this all Edward chapter. More from him in the next one! Let me know, good or bad, pretty please? :-D Update soon.**_


	14. Ch13: My Heart Will Go On

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though, so don't steal it! Stealing is bad!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! And special thanks to prettykittyartist for nominating "Aloha 'Oe" for Fic of the Week on the Lemonade Stand! :-D**

**And how serendipitous…I wish I actually had the foresight to plan it this way with the chapter and title, but oh well. My BFF and I are gonna go watch "Titanic in 3D" this weekend. I'm a little excited. :-D And surely by now, you all have noticed how often "Titanic" comes up in this story…**

**As always, extra big thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted! She makes all of my nonsense make sense :-D**

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**- Celine Dion, "My Heart Will Go On"**_

Chapter 13: My Heart Will Go On

_**Age 25**_

"_Mom?"_

The air seemed to stick in Edward's lungs and his body couldn't move.

It was his mother. He hadn't seen her in almost nine years. She looked older, tired, but stronger than she had looked the last time he had seen her. Underneath the look of exhaustion, there was a sense of strength about her. Deep down, seeing her like that made Edward happy. He dared to hope that she would never again be the woman who would let a man push her around. Not after everything he had learned from Bella and Renee.

"Edward…you…you look good," his mother said, though there was a somewhat unsure tone to her voice.

"Mom…I…I…"

Edward didn't know what else to say. He fumbled with the words in his mind and couldn't quite form what he wanted to say. All he could do was watch as his mother stepped towards him slowly.

"Renee told me you were in town," Elizabeth said quietly. "I…I was hoping you would come by."

"I…I wanted to talk," Edward finally said before swallowing heavily.

"Would you like to talk at the house? I have some lemonade I made in the refrigerator."

Edward's heart clenched in his chest. His mother's lemonade had always been his favorite when he was a little boy. She made it with the perfect balance of freshly squeezed lemons and sugar.

"All right," Edward whispered.

Elizabeth didn't close the distance between herself and her son any more. She wasn't quite sure how he would receive a hug, so she decided against it for the time being, no matter how badly she wanted to scoop her son up in her arms. As they walked back towards the main house, Elizabeth took the time to look over her son. Edward seemed to have grown a couple more inches, and he had definitely become more muscular. Also there was his tan skin and lightened hair. Once in a while, Elizabeth looked at the surfer magazines at the bookstore in Port Angeles. She knew that Edward had been doing amazing for himself, and even though she hadn't been able to tell him, she was proud of him.

She thought of poor Bella Swan then, and Elizabeth's heart sank. In the end, everything really was her fault. There were so many regrets in her life, but her biggest, was not being brave enough to stand up against Ed the first time he struck her, and then the first time he struck Edward. She never should have stuck around after that. No matter how much he had said he loved her, she should have ignored Ed's words. If a man truly loved a woman, there was no way that he would ever strike her. She shook her head to keep away the words that she heard Ed spew venomously at her during the trial. Elizabeth knew Edward would ask about the trial, so she had to keep her head about her.

As Edward entered the house he took in the changes, and the things that had stayed the same. The changes outweighed what had remained the same. Edward could understand. The only thing that he still had from Forks was the picture of him and Bella. He didn't even have the clothes he left with, or his surfboard anymore. He had gotten rid of everything that had reminded him of his family and Forks, but he couldn't say goodbye to the girl that he loved. Bella had been the girl who thought the world of him, and she would have done anything for him.

Edward paused in the doorway to the kitchen as his mother went to the refrigerator to get the lemonade. He hadn't been in the kitchen the day it all happened. The kitchen was the one room that he didn't look in. If he had, he would've seen Bella's backpack on the ground, and his mother lying near it. His mind began to play all different kinds of scenarios behind his now clenched shut eyes.

_His father, raving and high, a complete lunatic._

_His mother, unconscious and beaten on the floor._

_Bella screaming, bleeding and helpless, staggering away to try and escape, completely terrified._

He couldn't take it anymore and turned away, walking swiftly towards the now redesigned living room. The dingy furniture and carpets were gone, replaced by light colors and hints of floral designs. Edward's eyes flicked around the room, taking in the changes, but paused on the fireplace mantel, and the picture frames that lined the top of it. His steps were cautious as he approached, almost afraid of who or what he might see in these captured moments from the past. When he finally stood close enough to see them all, he noticed two things that were glaringly obvious. Number one, his father wasn't in _any_ of the pictures, and number two, Edward was in every single one of them.

Edward gasped as he looked at the pictures, his eyes scanning each one as he moved from left to right. The first picture on the left was of him as a baby, big green eyes, no hair, and a gummy toothless smile. They seemed to progress from there. There were a couple with him and his mother, probably around five or six years old, on the beach in California. There were even some from his teenage years, mostly the school yearbook pictures. What surprised Edward the most was that his mother had pictures of him surfing, and holding up the World Championship trophy from two years ago. Edward swallowed heavily, unsure what to feel about the realization that his mother had been following his career all this time.

"That one's my favorite. You look so happy and carefree."

Edward jumped slightly at the sound of his mother's voice behind him, and he turned around to face her.

"I think it's the smile on your face," Elizabeth continued, gesturing the picture of Edward riding a wave in Tahiti. "You can tell how happy being out on the waves makes you."

Edward didn't know how to respond so he just sort of nodded his head. Feeling the sense of unease around them, Elizabeth gestured towards the couch and the glasses of lemonade she had placed on the coffee table.

"Shall we have a seat?"

The couch was big and Edward was relieved that his mother didn't sit too close to him. Part of him wanted to just hug her and forgive her, but the bigger part of him was demanding answers and justice. He couldn't resist reaching for his glass of lemonade though. The liquid was the perfect mix of sweet and tart on his tongue and he swallowed greedily before placing the near empty glass back on the table.

"Just the way you like it right?" Elizabeth asked, attempting to lighten the air around them.

"Yeah," Edward answered, his voice rough with emotion and the tart lemonade. "Tastes the same as I remembered."

The two were quiet for some time after that. Neither of them really knew where to begin. Edward had so many things he wanted to know, and didn't know which question he should start with. Elizabeth didn't even know how to begin to even talk to the man who sat in front of her. He was her son, but she didn't know him anymore, a realization that hurt way more than she thought it would after all these years. Finally, Edward whispered one word to his mother.

"Why?"

Elizabeth swallowed heavily, knowing that this was the beginning of the conversation she had always hoped she would get to have someday, but dreaded at the same time.

"Why what, Edward?"

Elizabeth's question seemed to make something inside Edward snap, and the words came tumbling from his mouth.

"Why did you even have me if Ed never wanted kids? Why didn't you ever stop him? Why did you let it happen? Why didn't you fucking leave him and take me with you?"

Edward jumped to his feet and started pacing in front of the fireplace, his hand buried in his hair.

"I was just a kid, Mother! Just a fucking kid the first time he hit me! Why didn't you _do_ anything? You just let him keep on beating me! Not even moving to bum fuck nowhere Forks helped to change him! We could have left his ass in California!"

"Edward…" Elizabeth tried, "I…I was…I was scared."

"I was just a kid!" Edward shouted back. "Just a fucking kid! You were my parents! You were supposed to love me and care for me and all of that other mommy and daddy shit! Did you even try to defend or protect me? Even once? Once in your damn life?"

"He's in jail now, Edward!" Elizabeth shouted back in her defense.

"Yeah?" Edward said with a sarcastic chuckle. "And how many years before that was he beating me? Punishing me for taking up space and making him spend his hard earned money on food, clothes, and shelter for me. How many years before that did you just cower away in your room and do nothing while he beat me to a pulp?"

Edward let out a near hysterical laugh. "You were scared you say? You were nothing but a damn coward! _Anywhere_ would've been better than with him! You were the adult! Why didn't you ever _DO _something?"

"Why didn't you ever do something?" Edward repeated, his voice softer now, and had a defeated tone to it. He turned and leaned his arm against the mantle of the fireplace, his forehead following.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands in her lap, her fingers nervously picking at each other.

"I was wrong," she whispered, after a few moments. "I know I should've left with you the first time he struck either one of us. I should have divorced him in California and just came back to Forks with you. There are _so_ many things that I should have done, Edward. The only way I can make up for them is to say that I'm sorry."

"But _why_, Mom? Why did you stay with him?" Edward asked, still agitated.

Elizabeth sighed and looked out the window. After Ed's trial she was a mess. Renee Swan had been an angel sent from God, helping her cope and eventually get back on her feet. Renee had gotten Elizabeth into therapy and had gotten her the job at the Inn. She had essentially brought her back to life. Therapy had helped her a great deal too. The only advice from her therapist that she had never followed was to try and mend things with Edward. Elizabeth never thought that she would get a chance to, and Edward was doing so well for himself in the surfing world. Clearly however, something had changed, and Elizabeth knew it wasn't just the injury to his knee.

"Your father was the only man I ever dated," Elizabeth started off quietly. "He was so handsome and so charming when I met him. He was smart and funny, and couldn't believe that he was interested in a girl like me. I fell so hard for him, Edward, and I loved him so very much."

Edward grimaced and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't believe that anyone could ever love that monster, but he was at war with himself in his mind because there was a little boy who once loved that man too.

"He had seemed so happy the day you were born. He carried you around the hospital room, talking to you about the Dodgers' baseball season that year. I knew he hadn't really been to keen on the idea of kids, but seeing him with you, I thought that had changed in him."

"The first time he hit me, he had been so drunk. I was completely shocked when it happened, and couldn't believe I was looking at the same man that I loved so much. He apologized, cradling my face, telling me he loved me. I believed him, fooled myself into thinking it wouldn't happen, and that I shouldn't have made him upset. I can't even remember what I did that made him so mad in the first place."

"I was in denial after that. I couldn't, or rather _didn't_ want to believe that this…this _monster_ was the same man that I loved and married. I didn't want to believe it, Edward. I didn't know what to do, and I was scared, second guessing myself, and wondering if I would really be able to take care of you if we left your father."

"But it was happening right in front of you, mom. Everything that he did," Edward whispered. "You _saw_ it happening."

"I know, and I also know that there's nothing I can do to change what happened, no matter how much I wish I could. All I can do is say that I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so, so sorry."

Edward didn't know what else to say and he sighed heavily, still leaning his head against the fireplace mantle. The two were silent, both knowing that acceptance was the only place that they could start from now, but neither wanted to make the first move. Edward could keep blaming his mother for things in the past, but there was nothing that either of them could do to change what had happened. He was starting to realize that this also held true where Bella was concerned. His heart still felt heavy, but at the same time, it felt a little lighter.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Elizabeth repeated quietly. "More than I could ever say."

With his eyes clenched shut, Edward stood up and took another deep breath before turning around and facing his mother.

"I'm sorry too," Edward whispered, for what he wasn't quite sure, but a part of him definitely felt guilty seeing his mother all by herself, and knowing that she had been suffering too, even if she wasn't the one taking all the beatings.

Elizabeth nodded in acceptance. She didn't dare hope for too much from Edward. Seeing him there had been more than enough in her eyes to make up for his absence these past years. She reached for her glass of lemonade as Edward made his way slowly back towards the couch, sitting down heavily and reaching for his glass as well.

"When do you head back to Honolulu?" Elizabeth asked after a few minutes.

"We drive back to Seattle tomorrow morning. Our flight leaves in the late afternoon."

"You came with…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"My roommate, Eric Yorkie. He was my…my first friend I made on the tour."

Edward decided to leave out the fact that Eric was more like his only friend on the tour. It didn't seem important that his mother hear that.

"And your knee?" Elizabeth asked, before her cheeks blushed slightly. "I, uh…I've kept up with what you've been doing all these years. Through the internet and magazines and all."

"You did?" Edward asked, truly shocked. All these years, Edward had been torn between thinking that his mother didn't care, which made him not want to see her, or that she was so hurt by his leaving that she never wanted to see him again.

"Of course I did! Edward, I may not have been a very good mother, but you are my only son, and no matter what, I always loved you. I couldn't just sit by, not knowing if you were really okay or not."

"But you never tried to contact me," Edward stated, his voice harsher than he intended.

"No…" Elizabeth answered quietly. "I didn't think you would want to hear from me."

Edward didn't say anything in response. He wasn't sure how he would have responded if his mother had tried to get a hold of him first. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't have been a happy response though.

"Thank you, for you know…being supportive I guess," Edward said. He almost felt like he was at a loss for words, and he didn't necessarily like the fact that he felt awkward around his own mother.

The sound of Edward's cell phone chirping with a text message cut through the silence and awkwardness that hung in the air, and he knew Eric was probably just checking in to see how things were going.

"Do you have to leave?" Elizabeth asked. "You don't have to. If there's more that…that you want to know."

Elizabeth swallowed heavily but did everything she could to remain calm. She was beginning to get nervous now, wondering if Edward would ask about his father. It wasn't that she wouldn't tell him, but she just wasn't sure how Edward would take everything. Did he want to know what happened that day between his father and Bella in the kitchen? Did he already know? She guessed that he did. Did he want to know about the trial? Then there was also the matter of the news she had learned a couple of months ago. She had told Renee and Charlie, but wasn't sure if she should tell Edward. She knew the Swans hadn't said a word about it to Bella.

Edward knew what she was really asking when his mother had asked if there was more that he wanted to know. He didn't think Bella would lie to him about what exactly had happened that day of her attack, nor did he think Renee Swan would edit any details either. There was a dark part of him though that _did_ want to know what exactly had happened to his father. Was he rotting away in jail? Was he suffering? Did his mother still talk to him? Edward decided that even though he didn't really want to ever think about his father again, he needed to know.

"Can you…" he paused and swallowed to coat his dry throat. "Can you tell me about my fath— about Ed? Where he is now?"

"Oh, Edward…" Elizabeth sighed, steeling herself to tell Edward everything about the man she had once loved. "There's a lot to tell you about your father."

* * *

><p>The smell of the salty sea air almost made Edward feel like he was standing on the beach in the back of his house in Hawaii. If it wasn't for the freezing temperature and the misting rain hitting his face, he might've thought he was back home already.<p>

He opened his green eyes to look out at the waves and the horizon beyond. There were a few surfers scattered out on the waves, but otherwise First Beach was empty. Eric stood next to him, his hands shoved into his pockets and his long hair covered by a knit hat.

"So this is where you used to come surf, brah?"

Edward smiled a little. "Yeah."

"I bet you don't miss wearing a full on wetsuit."

"Not at all," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Is that why you wanted to come out here before we headed back?" Eric asked. "Revisit your old stomping ground one more time?"

Edward's faint smile fell, and he sighed heavily, his thoughts dark and tumultuous like the waves in front of him.

"You know…this is where I first saw Bella."

Eric frowned. "I thought you met her at some party at some dude's house."

"That's where I talked to her for the first time. The first time I ever _saw_ her was before that, here at the beach."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16<strong>_

_Edward pushed himself up to sit on his board, his legs dangling over the sides. The surf wasn't that great, but he would take what he could get up here in booneyville Forks. There weren't too many people out on the water, but it was sunny, so First Beach was decently crowded._

"_Man, these waves suck ass," James said as he paddled up next to Edward._

_Edward agreed with a nod of his head, but said nothing to James. He wasn't quite sure how he ended up hanging out with James. It probably had something to do with the girls that just wouldn't leave him alone. He had nothing against female attention, but he couldn't exactly hide the bruises his father gave him when girls were constantly trying to get him naked. Girls came second when it came to keeping his family's private life private._

_The sight of another surfer prepping his board on the sand caught Edward's eyes, and he recognized Ben Cheney, who was in some of his classes. Behind Ben, he saw two girls giggling and whispering to each other. He wasn't sure if they were with Ben, but he didn't think about that factor for much longer. The brunette who was standing there had caught his eye. The blonde at her side had no problem whipping off her clothes to display the green bikini she had on underneath. It certainly looked like she was trying to get Ben's attention, and from here, Edward was pretty sure it was working._

_Edward managed to stay on his board as a set rolled in, and he found himself sitting out there alone as James caught a wave in. Edward's eyes hadn't strayed from the brunette. He couldn't look away. Who wore a sweatshirt and long pants to the beach? The blonde was obviously trying to get the brunette to take the obvious non-beachwear off, and the brunette seemed to be adamantly refusing, going so far as to stomp what looked like a very petite foot on the sand. _

_What Edward wasn't expecting to see was the blonde grabbing a water bottle and throwing it all over the brunette's clothing, soaking her in the process. Over the wind, Edward thought he could almost hear the sweet sound of the brunette's voice yelling at her friend. His mouth popped open slightly when the brunette began to peel off her clothes in an angry huff before throwing them on the ground and gesturing with__her arms almost as if she was asking the blonde, "are you happy now?" Edward was certainly happy now, and he grimaced when he felt a slight stirring in his wetsuit. _

_The brunette was gorgeous. He couldn't tell how old she was from where he sat in the water, but he figured she had to be near his age. Her legs seemed to stretch on for miles, and the cut of the blue bikini she had on only seemed to make them look longer. Her stomach was flat, but he could tell her hips flared out, and she had some decent sized boobs on her. Her skin though, her skin looked so milky and smooth, and he suddenly found himself hoping that she had put sunscreen on to prevent the color from ever changing. He chuckled when he looked at her face, as she was still scowling at her friend, but even upset, there was something so…cute and yet so beautiful about her. He couldn't take his eyes off her._

"_So which chick caught your eye? The blonde or the brunette? Either way, you're shit out of luck."_

_Edward shook himself out of his daze, not realizing James had come back._

"_What? Why do you say that?" Edward asked._

_James laughed at him. "Well, number one: They're both going to be freshmen. They're young. Number two: the blonde girl is Angela Webber, Pastor Webber's daughter, so good luck with that one. And number three: The brunette is Isabella Swan, the Police Chief's daughter. No way he'll ever let a fuck up like you near her."_

"_Fuck you," Edward muttered, _

"_Well, I guess you could go for it…if you're a man who likes a challenge, Masen."_

"_Not interested," Edward mumbled, suddenly interested in catching a wave and getting away from James._

"_Hey, whatever you say, man!" James called out, as Edward started to paddle and caught the next wave in._

_His eyes still managed to find the brunette on the beach, and he smiled a little to himself. Isabella Swan was a very pretty girl._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 25<strong>_

"Did she see you that day?" Eric asked, as Edward finished recounting his first sight of Bella.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "She said the first time she ever saw me was at Ben's party."

Eric just sort of nodded quietly. "So…um…why did you want to come here again?"

Edward almost snorted, but kept it in.

"This was the first place I ever saw the best thing that ever happened to me. Bella was the best thing in my life. God, sometimes I think she still is the best thing in my life."

A sudden rage that Edward had tried to keep tucked away after talking to his mother bubbled forth, and he let out a loud scream of frustration, burying his hands in his hair. Eric jumped at the noise, staring at his friend in shock.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted, his hands tugging at his hair.

"Do you know what my mom told me yesterday?" Eric didn't answer since he assumed it was rhetorical. "She told me that he's dying. He's got cancer and a weak heart from all the drugs and shit he did."

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but Edward cut him off.

"Oh, but that's not the best part, no…Apparently, he's _changed_ his ways, he's seen the light or what the fuck ever."

Edward hung his head, his arms falling to his sides.

"He wants to talk to me."

Eric couldn't stay silent a second longer. "What the fuck?"

"I know," Edward mumbled.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

Edward shook his head slowly back and forth. "I don't know…I don't know."

"Fuck!" Edward shouted. "I don't know!"

"I was just a fucking child, man! A kid!" Edward shouted as he began to pace and kick at the sand. "Fucking seventeen, eighteen…you're still a fucking kid! You don't know shit about the world! God, I…he beat me for so long, made me think I was nothing for so long that I believed him. But then Bella came along and she was proving him wrong!"

Edward kicked a rock hard and sent it flying into the ocean.

"I was so stupid! I fucking believed him! I let him beat me mentally! I just accepted what he told me that day! That Bella didn't really love me, that she didn't want to be with me anymore. I just accepted it right? Because coming from his mouth, the fact that he was telling me that no one loved me was true! I believed him, and the proof I misinterpreted, it only supported his claims and I believed him! I was a fool…I didn't know anything other than to believe him. I thought I had lost Bella…I was such a fool…"

Edward trailed off and fell to his knees, gazing out at the water. Eric was immediately crouching down at his side.

"Dude? Edward?"

Something was solidifying in Edward's brain and heart, and he knew it was acceptance. It was what he needed to be able to move forward with his life.

"It wasn't my fault," Edward whispered.

"What?"

"It wasn't my fault," he repeated louder. "It wasn't my fault, it wasn't Bella's fault, or my mother's…it was all_ his_ fault! It was Ed Masen's fault!"

With his acceptance and revelation, Edward turned to look at Eric.

"It wasn't Bella's fault, and it wasn't my fault either."

Eric nodded and gave his friend a small smile, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I like hearing you say that, brah."

Edward nodded and he slowly climbed back to his feet, dusting the sand off his jeans. Eric looked at him, noticing that Edward seemed to have a look in his eye that he had only ever seen when they were out on the waves. It was determination. Eric couldn't help himself. He had to ask.

"So what are you going to do now, brah?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Now…now we go home, and I fight for what I want."

"And what is it that you want?"

Edward couldn't help but smile as he reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the small token Renee Swan had given him. It had belonged to him once, but he had given it to the girl he loved. It was time to get it back to her.

"I want to talk to Bella, and I fucking want her back in my life."

* * *

><p>Bella let out a deep breath as she stretched her arms up above her head. Her last session of the day had canceled, leaving Bella about an hour or so before Jacob was done. He had called her last night, asking if she wanted to go out after work, also stating that he would pick her up in the morning to make things easier. Bella agreed. She had some things she wanted to talk to Jacob about, and dinner seemed like a good a place as any to do so.<p>

Since she had some free time on her hands, Bella decided to head to the front of the office to the waiting area and see who else was around. Eli had been in the office more often since he wasn't doing much with the university at the moment, and Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were all working with clients. Bella had been on her own working with her own set of clients for a while now, but she still missed having Jasper or Seth around. The only people who hadn't been around too much were Seth and Bree. Both of them were participating on their high school's track and field team, and were busy after school. To Bella's surprise however, Seth was sitting at the front desk of the office, with a bouquet of purple flowers on the desk in front of him.

"Hey, kiddo," Bella said with a smile. "You get those for Bree?"

Seth grinned. "Nope. They're for you."

Bella's brow furrowed. "Who are they from?"

"From me."

A gasp of shock squeaked out from between Bella's lips and her skin broke out into goose bumps at the sound of his voice. He looked better than the last time she had seen him. His face was clean shaven, and his eyes were a little brighter. Bella scoffed at herself internally. _Of course he looks better than the last time you saw him, moron!_ Bella hadn't seen him since they had talked about that fateful day in Forks that had caused them both so much pain. She had asked him for some time, and he had given it to her. Apparently that time was over though.

Bella remained silent as Edward stood up slowly and walked to the desk where Seth offered Edward the bouquet of flowers before he disappeared back behind the doors that led to the offices. He gave both Bella and Edward a grin that seemed to say, "good luck" before he disappeared.

Edward cleared his throat before he offered the flowers to Bella. "These are for you."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly, taking the beautiful purple flowers. "They're lovely. What kind of flower are they?"

Bella didn't want to be rude, but she was a little nervous about Edward being here and giving her flowers. Ever since Mike had given Bella the white roses, Bella had gotten into the habit of looking up the meaning behind flowers. She was pretty sure that Edward had used flowers to convey his feelings before. Against her better judgment, she had looked up the flowers that she remembered Edward giving her when they were younger. They all spoke of different types of love and adoration. So now, Bella couldn't help but wonder what these purple flowers meant.

"They're purple hyacinths," Edward replied with a small smile. He had a feeling he knew why Bella was asking, but if she really wanted to know what the flowers meant, she was going to have to ask.

"Ah…well, thank you, Edward. They're beautiful."

Bella made the mental note to look up purple hyacinths as soon as she possibly could. Her throat suddenly felt dry, and she didn't know what to say next. Luckily, Edward saved her that trouble.

"Do you, uh…have any more appointments today?" he asked, shifting back and forth on his feet.

"How's your knee?" Bella asked, wondering if it was bothering him and that was why he was shifting his weight around.

Edward chuckled. "It's doing good. Feeling pretty good. You didn't answer my question though."

"Oh…" Bella replied, feeling her cheeks heat a little in embarrassment. "No, I don't have any more appointments. I, uh, caught a ride with Jacob today so I have to wait for him to finish up."

Bella wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she saw Edward's jaw clench in anger, but it was gone before she could blink, and a small smile was on his lips now instead.

"I…I know you asked for some time, but I was, uh, hoping that maybe we could talk?"

Though Bella was nervous about talking to Edward again, she couldn't deny that she was curious about what he wanted to talk about. After all, according to Jasper, Edward had been in Forks the past couple of days, and after a phone call from her mother, she knew that Edward had been to see her at the Inn. Her mom wouldn't tell her what they talked about, but she wanted Bella to know that she had talked to Edward.

"Um…sure. We could, uh, we can talk in the conference room again? Is that okay?"

"That would be great, Bella."

As Bella opened the door that led back to the offices, she saw that Seth was standing in the hallway typing out something on his phone. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket when he saw Edward and Bella standing there.

" 'Sup, guys…I'll, uh, I'll head back out front," Seth said with a grin. He fist bumped Edward as he passed and went back out to the front desk. Bella couldn't help but smile at their exchange.

"He's a good kid," Edward commented as he followed Bella into the conference room.

"He really is," Bella agreed. "He's so…so carefree and happy, you know?"

"Yeah," Edward answered quietly. He couldn't help but think of all the times he had thought the same thing, and envied Seth for that.

Bella noticed the frown on Edward's face as she turned to take a seat in one of the chairs in the conference room.

"Are you all right, Edward?"

The sound of Bella's voice shook Edward from a "what if" daydream and he joined Bella in the present. After his days in Forks, he was now determined to not think of the "what ifs" anymore, since there was nothing he could do about the past. He could only move forward, and he hoped Bella would give him the chance.

"Fine," Edward said before clearing his throat and repeating himself. "Fine."

The two were silent in their chairs, again unsure of how to start their conversation. Bella was chewing away at her bottom lip and picking at her fingernails while Edward was nervously running his hands through his hair. Bella finally took a deep breath and spoke first. She decided it was the least she could do since Edward took the first step of coming to talk to her.

"Jasper told me you went to Forks."

Edward's head snapped towards Bella, his eyes locking with hers.

"My, uh…my mom called me to tell me too," Bella whispered, her face suddenly feeling hot.

Edward swallowed heavily, but nodded his head.

"I…my roommate and I went to Forks last week. After our talk I just…I felt like I had to go back. I _needed_ to go back. I needed answers to more of my questions, and I…I didn't want to upset you even more by making you relive more of that shit."

Bella didn't know what to quite say in response to that, but Edward kept on talking, keeping her from saying anything.

"I also needed…I needed to go back and apologize," Edward said, jumping up to his feet and starting to pace around the room. "I needed to go back and apologize to your parents, and if they were willing, ask that they answer some of my questions."

Bella couldn't help but snort then. She could only think of her father and how she had overheard him numerous times ranting about how he couldn't wait to get his hands on Edward and pummel him for hurting his baby girl. Seeing as Edward appeared to be bruise free- thank God, because Bella never wanted to see him like that again –she assumed her father didn't make good on those threats.

"You actually talked to my father?" She asked. "I mean, Mom told me you talked to her, but did you talk to my dad too?"

Edward chuckled quietly. "No…no, your dad tried to kick my ass."

Bella gasped, but Edward placated her quickly.

"Your mother didn't even let him get close to me. He stormed off, and I didn't see him again while I was in Forks."

"Mom left that part out…" Bella muttered under her breath. She was definitely going to call her father later and hear his side of the story.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect your mom to come to my rescue either. I figured she would be just as mad as your dad about everything that I did."

Bella sighed. "My mother doesn't hate you, Edward."

It had been difficult for Bella to accept at first, but she also knew that this was just her mother's nature. Renee Swan cared for anyone who came her way that needed it. That was what made her so good at running the Inn.

"Yeah…she, uh, she hired my mom to work at the Inn."

Bella nodded. "Yeah…she's been working there for a while now."

"I actually talked to your mom at the Inn. Jesus, I can't believe that woman even remembers how I used to take my coffee."

"I told you…she likes to take care of people."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah…I guess she does."

"So…so what did the two of you talk about?" Bella asked, trying to keep her voice light, but some of her nervousness was coming through.

"The…the first question she asked me was why I never came back to Forks."

Bella's breath caught in her throat. That was what she wanted to know too. Even after their first conversation, Bella still felt like she wasn't satisfied where that question was concerned. She looked up at Edward, finding that his green eyes were gazing into hers with such sadness and pain. She swallowed heavily, attempting to keep the prickling in her eyes from becoming tears.

"God, Bella…it's not an excuse or anything, this is…this is the truth all right? I was young, I was young and stupid and naïve. The hateful words and everything my father spit at me…I just believed him. He had beaten me down for so long, mentally and physically. It was only a matter of time before he defeated me. I think he was looking for a way all that time, and he found it in you. You came along, and you were the best thing to ever happen in my life. You gave me strength, but you could take it away too and he knew it and didn't hesitate to use it against me while he had the chance. That's what happened that day. I didn't know about you guys getting your house painted, and my crazy father somehow did. It was just everything that he said that day, and the evidence of your house being empty…I believed him. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

Edward's voice was barely above a whisper when he had said those last words, and his head was hanging down, looking at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. So, so sorry…more than I can even say with words."

Bella didn't know what to say, but she let his words set in. She knew that the abuse he suffered from his father was extensive, and he had never really gotten any help or anything for it. He'd never talked to anyone about it while they were teenagers, and she had a feeling he still hadn't talked to anyone about it, but Jasper said he was working on himself, so she hoped that meant talking about his past too.

She had done a lot of thinking in that past few days. Everything that she had learned, and Edward's words just now, made her realize that her anger towards him wasn't exactly misplaced, but the events of what happened that day set everything else into motion. The person that deserved all of her anger was Ed Masen, Senior. Everything that had happened was because of things he had done. If he hadn't beat Edward, if he hadn't been so determined to hurt his own son, Edward never would've felt like he had no other option but to run, and Bella never would've felt like she had to go with him. If Ed Masen hadn't been so messed up, Bella and Edward could've had a happy life together. They could've been together all of this time. Ed Masen made Edward believe that Bella hadn't wanted him, and took advantage of Edward's temper and Bella's alibi. It wasn't her fault, nor was it Edward's. It was all Ed Masen, Senior's fault.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella said quietly. "I…I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

"You…you _forgive_ me?" Edward asked, completely shocked.

Bella nodded slowly. "I…I've had a lot of time to think since we talked last. We both went through so much hurt and pain. We were both so angry at each other, and everything was just a misunderstanding. It was your father's fault."

Edward clenched his eyes shut. Bella's words were more than he even dared to hope for. She _forgave_ him. She didn't blame him. It was his father's fault. She agreed with him.

"You forgive me?" Edward asked again, needing to make sure.

"Only if you forgive me for how I've treated you all this time," Bella said quietly. Looking back, knowing everything she knew now, she felt bad about how she had treated Edward the first time she saw him.

"I forgive you. I…God, I forgive you, Bella."

"Okay," Bella whispered. She didn't know what else to say.

Neither of them knew what to say now. They had both said that they had forgiven the other, but now what? Edward knew what he wanted. He wanted to get to know Bella Swan again. He wanted her to be a part of his life again. While he knew that she was no doubt different from the teenager he once knew, he had no doubt that she would still make him smile and laugh like she used to. What he didn't know was that Bella was having similar thoughts. She wasn't sure that she and Edward could ever be the way they were before, but she wanted to get to know him again. She wanted to hear about all of the traveling he did, and about his life as a professional surfer. She wanted to be kept in the know when it came to his knee rehabilitation, and she wanted to see him smile again.

Glancing at a discarded newspaper on the conference room table, Edward couldn't help but grin as he spotted his new conversation starter with Bella.

"So, have you watched it yet?" he asked.

"Hm? Watched what?" Bella asked, completely confused by his question.

"_Titanic _in three-D. It's playing in theatres again. It was like, your favorite movie of all time when we were teenagers."

"Oh…" Bella said, blushing at the thought that Edward remembered that was still one of her favorites. "It still is. One of my favorites I mean."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "I never understood why you liked it so much. I mean, Jack _died_. They didn't even end up together."

"Edward…" Bella huffed, rolling her eyes the same way she had when she was sixteen and made him watch it for the first time. He had made the same complaint then.

"And come on, Bella. You can't tell me that there wasn't room for two on that door or whatever that Rose was floating on. Jack _totally_ could've fit."

Bella looked at Edward, completely serious and ready to give him a piece of her mind and defend her beloved movie, but when she saw that Edward was containing his laughter, she burst out into giggles.

"You made the same argument the first time I made you watch it," Bella managed to get out between chuckles.

"Yeah, well, I guess some things never change," Edward said in response. God, it had felt so good to hear Bella laughing, and it had felt good to be laughing _with_ her. Edward didn't want it to end.

As Bella shook her head, smiling to herself, Edward had the words right on the tip of his tongue. Just as he was about to ask Bella if she wanted to watch the movie with him in theatres some time, the door to the conference room opened up, and Jacob Black was standing there. He didn't have a smile on his face as he glared at Edward, but he quickly replaced that with a smile when Bella turned to look at him.

"Oh, Jacob! Are you all done?" Bella asked, her cheeks still flushed from laughing.

"Yeah, you ready to go get dinner, babe?" He asked, now keeping his eyes on Edward.

Edward knew a challenge when he saw one, and he couldn't help but smirk right back at Jacob.

"Oh, um, sure," Bella replied, completely oblivious the pissing match that was obviously going on between the two men. "Let me go get my stuff."

As Bella made to leave, Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. She let out a surprised squeak, but didn't say anything to Jacob. She turned to look at Edward, who now had a scowl on his face, but it softened when he saw that Bella was looking at him.

"I'm glad we talked, Edward," Bella said softly.

"Me too," Edward replied. "Maybe…maybe we can talk again soon?"

Bella simply nodded as she felt Jacob tense at her side. She tried to keep her cool. She had a lot that she wanted to talk to Jacob about at dinner later.

"See you later, Edward," Bella said as she turned to leave the room.

"Bella, don't forget your flowers," Edward called out. His smile widened when he saw the look of anger and jealousy that crossed over Jacob's face.

"Oh!" Bella cried out, rushing back over to get them. "Sorry! Thank you so much again, Edward! They're beautiful."

"By the way, they're purple hyacinths."

Edward simply smiled after his subtle reminder to Bella to look up the meaning of the flowers. Bella glanced back at him, giving him smile of acknowledgement before disappearing to get her things. Jacob remained in the doorway and Edward knew he was just waiting for a chance to get Edward alone again. He tried not to roll his eyes as Jacob marched over and got into Edward's space, pointing one of his fingers up at his face.

"Stay away from her, Masen!" Jacob spat.

"Get your fucking finger out of my face," Edward growled.

"This is your last warning, Masen. Back off."

"Or what?" Edward taunted.

"Or you'll be sorry."

Edward didn't say anything in response. He just smirked and tried not to burst out laughing at Jacob's cliché threats. It would only be a matter of time before Bella saw Jacob for the douche bag that he was. Edward knew things would be slow with Bella, but he could wait. He would wait for her forever if he had to.

Bella didn't see Edward leave, and he was gone by the time she met Jacob back in the front of the office. Jacob didn't say anything about the flowers, but Bella saw him eye them with disdain. She did all she could to not roll her eyes. That was part of what she wanted to talk to with Jacob about at dinner. He obviously had a jealous streak, and that was something she didn't like. They were silent in the car ride to the restaurant, and Bella was suddenly wishing that she had driven herself.

To distract herself from thinking negative things about how her conversation with Jacob was going to go tonight, she pulled out her phone and decided to Google the meaning of the flowers Edward had given her. She typed in "purple hyacinths meaning" into her favorite search engine and waited, silently thanking whoever created the smart phone. In seconds, the results were on her screen and she clicked on the first link.

"_Hyacinth (purple) = Sorry, Please forgive me"_

Bella smiled and put her cell phone back in her pocket. Her fingertips reached down and softly stroked the delicate purple petals. She might have a big talk with Jacob Black planned for their dinner in a few minutes, but Bella was smiling because she was certain that she had already forgiven Edward Masen, and she was excited to see where they would go from there.

_**Well? Yes? No? I wonder what Bella and Jacob are going to talk about…and hey! Bella and Edward talked! That's what we wanted right? Who's excited to see where we go from here? I know I am :-D**_

_**All right, fic rec for you all! I love this story something fierce and it absolutely cracks me up so much that I have to read it in private so I don't attract attention with my hysterical laughter. I swear to God, I almost fell off my chair reading the last update, it was that funny. "Quickie Mart Cupid" by prettykittyartist. You won't be sorry, I promise :-)**_

_**http : / /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7834639/1/**_

_**All righty, well, I have Chapter 14 started, but I make no promises about when it'll be posted. Can't wait to hear what you guys think, good or bad, pretty please? Hope to update soon! :-)**_


	15. Ch14:  Not Over You

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though, so no stealing! Stealing is bad!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Lots of stuff happening in this chapter so I'll get right to it. :-D**

**Extra special thanks as always to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She's the best! :-D**

_**If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I would say I'm doing just fine**_

_**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

_**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**_

_**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**_

_**No matter what I say I'm not over you**_

_**- Gavin DeGraw, "Not Over You" **_

Chapter 14: Not Over You

_**Age 25**_

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink? They make the best mojitos here that I bet you'll like."

"Um, no, no thank you," Bella answered quietly.

The place Jacob had taken her to wasn't far from work and was near the noodle place that Mike had taken her to on their first date. Apparently this area down by Ward avenue and the beach park was the "it" place to be. The restaurant they were currently at was called Ryan's Bar & Grill. She and Jake were sitting in the bar area, and as usual, Jacob was drinking alcohol. She was frankly a little irritated that he hadn't noticed that she never drank anything when they went out together.

That's not to say that Bella never partook in drinking alcohol. She had dabbled in drinking some beer at the parties that she went to off and on with Angela in high school, but the first time she ever got completely wasted, Edward had been there to take care of her. Bella couldn't help but smile a little at the memory. It had been such a silly night, and it resulted in Bella throwing up for hours, but Edward had been there by her side taking care of her and wiping the sweat from her face and holding her hair back. He took care of her the entire evening.

"Bella, did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella said, her body jolting from her memory of Edward. Jacob was staring at her and he didn't exactly look pleased.

"I asked you if you knew what you wanted to eat for dinner," Jacob said, repeating his question from earlier.

"Oh…um…let me look at the menu."

The menu was vast, and Bella had definitely learned a lot of the local food terminology in the past months. She wanted to ask Jacob what he recommended to eat here, but from the look on his face as he scowled down at his menu, she decided that wasn't a good idea. Bella briefly wondered if maybe she should order some "liquid courage" for her conversation with Jacob.

_No…you need a clear head for this and to make sure he understands._

Bella repeated her words in her head as she decided to try the hamburger steak for dinner. It wasn't necessarily Edward's reappearance in her life that had led Bella to come to the decision to break things off with Jacob. It was just a number of things that added up, and together they equaled things that Bella didn't want in a potential boyfriend. Jacob drank _a lot_ and often. He had a bit of a jealous streak, and she had heard from Emmett and even Eli that Jacob had a bit of a temper. She shivered a little as she thought of all of the things in the negative column. They were all deal breakers for her.

There was, of course, a reason why Bella had these "deal breakers" when it came to dating. Truth be told, she had only dated Dean and Mike (besides Edward), and while they may have enjoyed a beer or two, they certainly weren't drunk every time they went out. No, the reason why alcohol -in excess- made Bella nervous was Ed Masen, Senior. He was also the same reason that she didn't trust a man with a jealous streak and a temper. She knew Edward had a little of that in him, but he wasn't anything like his father. _Edward wasn't anything like his father_. Bella let that thought set in, and Jacob had had enough of Bella's distant behavior.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Are you even here right now?" Jacob snapped.

Bella's eyes snapped to his and she immediately frowned, not at all liking his tone of voice.

"What do you mean, Jacob? Of course I'm here!"

"Yeah, you might be sitting here, but you've hardly said a word and you've clearly been thinking about something else all night."

Bella shrugged. "I guess I've had a lot on my mind."

To that, Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you do."

It was Bella's turn to get snappy and defensive. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Oh please, Bella! Are you really going to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

In actuality, Bella was pretty sure she knew what Jacob was talking about, but she wanted to hear him say the words. She wanted to hear him provide more evidence against himself. She wanted to be one hundred percent sure she was making the right choice in just remaining friends with him…if even that.

"So what, are you and Edward Masen just going to be friends again?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, but if you must know, he apologized to me and we talked. I _do_ want to try and be his friend again."

"Oh yes, because he gave you flowers and that just makes everything all better," Jacob said sarcastically before taking a long drink of his dark beer.

"So what if he gave me flowers? Maybe I like them," Bella shot back. She was trying her best to keep her voice under control since they were after all in a restaurant.

"Well, I don't!" Jacob yelled. "You're _my _girlfriend damn it!"

"I am _not_ your girlfriend!"

Bella was stunned after the words left her lips. Not only was that _not_ the way that she wanted to break up with Jacob, but she had just screamed that at him across the table in the middle of a semi crowded bar restaurant. Her face flushed in embarrassment, and when she looked at Jacob, she saw that he was turning red too, but she was positive it wasn't because he was embarrassed.

Jacob pounded the rest of his beer and scooted back, standing up to his feet quickly.

"You know what, Bella? Fuck you! Just don't come running back to me when he fucks you and leaves you! That's all he does and everyone knows it!"

Bella gasped. She felt like she had been slapped in the face. She watched in a daze as Jacob stormed past the other patrons in the restaurant and left. Her vision started to blur and that was when she realized that her entire body was shaking and tears were pooling in her eyes. She felt even worse when she realized people were staring at her and whispering to their friends. Her vision was suddenly blocked by a blue and green flowery print. She looked up to see that their waiter from earlier, a guy named Keali'i, standing in front of her with understanding eyes.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked, crouching down to her level.

It was then that Bella realized two things: Number one being that she had no way to get home since Jacob and driven her, and number two, the flowers Edward had given her were in Jacob's car. Bella shook her head in response to Keali'i's question and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She sniffled when the kind waiter passed her a napkin and she took it, blotting her cheeks gently.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I…I just need a cab," Bella whispered, reaching for her bag to grab her wallet.

Keali'i placed a gentle hand on top of hers, and Bella looked up at him confused.

"I'll call you a cab. It will pick you up downstairs by the valet stand all right?" Bella nodded silently. "And don't worry about the tab. It's taken care of."

"But…"

"Our manager Amanda insists. Don't worry about it, Miss."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly.

"May I walk you to the cab stand?"

"Can you do that?" Bella didn't want the kind waiter to get in trouble.

"Amanda won't mind. She can't stand to see guys like…well, that guy you were with."

Bella didn't say anything but just smiled as she picked up her bag and followed Keali'i out of the restaurant and down to the area by the valet stand. He informed the valets that Bella was waiting for a cab, and he asked her again if she was okay before he headed back to the restaurant. She thanked him before he left and she let out a sigh as she sat down on a nearby bench.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to talk to Jacob ever again after that…explosive display, but she hoped it was a clear enough message that she did not want to be dating anymore. _So much for trying to remain friends_, Bella thought to herself. She would have to tell Esme what happened, just in case something happened at work, and she would have to make sure that Emmett didn't try to kick Jacob's ass or anything.

Bella let out another sigh as she turned her head to watch the cars leaving from the parking structure. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw their tires rolling over and destroying something in the middle of the road.

It was her bouquet of purple hyacinths.

* * *

><p>"Bella, I don't think you're going to be needing Jasper's help much longer."<p>

Bella spluttered a little, her mouth falling under water in her surprise. Her arms flailed around a bit before she quickly put her feet down, standing up in the chest high water.

"I guess I spoke a little too soon," Alice said with a frown.

Swiping a hand over her face, Bella shook her head.

"I, uh…well…I don't think I'm ready to swim unsupervised," she replied.

Alice chuckled and dunked herself under water before coming back up.

"Bella, you're doing so great. I wouldn't recommend swimming alone either, but I think you should give yourself a little more credit. Even Jasper says you're doing great."

"Well…I do feel better in the water. I don't think I'm ready to swim where I can't touch the bottom though."

"Understandable," Alice said with a chuckle. "Do you want to keep swimming for a bit or do you want to lie on the sand with Rosalie and Carmen?"

Their little group of friends were once again hanging out at Ala Moana beach park. As usual, Rosalie was tanning on the beach with Carmen, and Emmett and Eli were out enjoying the waves, while Alice swam around with Bella in the shallow water. However, they had two new additions to their Sunday afternoon group.

Eric was out surfing with Emmett and Eli, much to their delight, as it wasn't often they got to hit the waves with a professional, and Edward was jogging around the park with Jasper.

Bella had already been in the water when Edward and Eric had arrived. She was a little nervous about seeing Edward. After her fight with Jacob a couple of days before, Bella was trying desperately to push his words about Edward out of her mind. She believed that Edward had changed in the past few months that he had been in her life again, but she couldn't deny that Jacob's words rang partially true. She tried not to judge Edward too harshly though. While he had been a bit of a manwhore, Bella certainly hadn't been celibate. She decided to trust Edward, and see how things would go. The fact that he had gone back to Forks on his own and faced his mother and his past spoke volumes to Bella, and she was positive that Jacob didn't know what he was talking about when it came to Edward.

"Let's stay out here a little longer," Bella said, finally answering Alice's question.

"All right, but if we start turning prune-y, I want to go in!"

The two swam around a little and Bella practiced just floating on her back with her eyes closed. She loved the heat on her face, and knew they would have to go in soon anyway so that she could apply more sunscreen. As Bella floated, she felt like she could truly block out all of her troubles and the rest of the world. The water muted the sound around her, and the water in that part of the beach park was so calm and flat. The peaceful feeling gave her time to think, and while Alice could be chatty sometimes, she could also just chill out and enjoy the quiet too.

Bella sighed and continued to float around as she let her mind wander. She tried not to dwell on life after Edward had left, and instead she had recently begun to focus on all of the good times that they had. They had only been together for eleven months, but in that time Bella knew they had shared something special and uncommon between two teenagers. She had loved him, and she reluctantly admitted to only herself that there was a part of her that _still_ loved him.

A big part of deciding to let Edward back into her life had to do with their talk at the office. Bella could now admit with a hundred percent certainty, that what had happened in Forks all those years ago had not been Edward's fault, nor had it been hers. It was _his_ fault, and Bella hoped he was rotting away in jail. While it was true that Edward could've come back to Forks, or could've tried harder to contact Bella, he didn't, and there was nothing short of time travel that could change that fact.

Instead of focusing on the bad parts of her past, Bella chose instead to remember the one time that she and Edward had tried to work on her swimming. It had been before he decided to leave Forks, and they decided to take advantage of a rare sunny day and head down to First Beach. Hand in hand they had walked out into the surf, and Bella had squealed and squeezed Edward's hand tightly as the waves crashed against their legs. They had ended up going about waist deep (for Edward), and Bella had tried her hand at floating. As she daydreamed about that memory, she could almost feel Edward's arms around her again, and her skin tingled, remembering the feeling of his hands on her bare skin.

Alice's shriek pulled Bella out of her daydreams and she flailed around trying to sit up and get her feet back under her on the floor. She coughed and spluttered, hastily wiping water from her face as she turned to see Alice sitting atop Jasper's shoulders as he laughed and she squealed, hanging on for dear life to his forearms.

"Jasper was right."

Bella whirled around with a little gasp of surprise to see Edward standing a couple of feet away from her. She had to remind herself to both blink and breathe as she gawked at him standing there. The water came up to the middle of his torso, and Bella still had an impressive view of his body. While she could tell that he had gotten more muscular and definitely wasn't the same teenager she had once known, it was a whole different story to see that in the flesh. Looking at Edward was like looking at some ridiculous Abercrombie model or something in the flesh. Maybe even a Greek statue of some god of some sort. Edward's soft chuckle made Bella realize that her mouth was hanging open a little and she quickly snapped it shut.

"Damn it…" she muttered under her breath, feeling her already warm cheeks get a little hotter. The last thing she wanted to do at the beginning of trying to rekindle her friendship with Edward was be caught drooling over the sight of his half naked body.

"What was that?" Edward asked, a small smile on his face.

"Nothing," Bella shrugged. "What did you say? Something about Jasper being right?"

Deciding not to tease Bella about her not so subtle staring, Edward's smile grew and he nodded.

"Jasper was telling me that he thinks you won't really be needing his help for too much longer. He said you've pretty much mastered swimming."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think I've mastered swimming. I still don't go any deeper than where I can touch the bottom."

"Still…you're in the water and floating all on your own. I'm proud of you, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward."

The two were saved from a potentially awkward moment when Alice shrieked again, and Bella and Edward turned to see Alice now wrapped around Jasper, and the two laughing before they started to kiss each other and whisper what Bella assumed was sweet nothings to each other. Edward cleared his throat and nodded his head in the opposite direction of the romantic couple.

"Come on, Bella. Why don't we give these two a moment alone? You can show me your swimming skills."

Bella couldn't help but grin. "Be prepared to be wowed by the best doggie paddle you've ever seen."

Edward laughed and the sound went straight to Bella's heart. She had missed that sound so very much.

"Show me what you've got, Swan."

Edward sank down into the water and started to swim in the opposite direction. Bella followed, doing an odd combination of doggie paddle and breaststroke. When the two were a significant distance away from Alice and Jasper, Edward slowed down and put his feet down, letting his limbs just float around in the water. Bella stopped next to him and immediately stood up, feeling more comfortable with her feet firmly planted on the ground. She was also at that moment very glad she had decided to wear her one piece suit instead of the tankini set she had. While she didn't know that Edward was going to be there, she was glad with her wardrobe choice for the day. At least in the one piece suit, the scar on her torso wouldn't be visible at all. Bella wasn't sure how Edward would take actually seeing her scar, and that seemed a bit heavy of a topic for their first time hanging out.

"Not bad, Bella," Edward commented as they floated in the water.

"Oh please," Bella said splashing Edward in the face.

"Hey!" Edward cried out, laughing as he wiped water from his face. He retaliated and Bella squealed as she tried to run away.

While Bella could at least sort of swim now, she was no match for Edward, and he quickly caught her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from escaping. Bella gasped loudly at the feeling of Edward's bare chest against her back. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her reminded Bella of her daydreams from earlier, and she felt herself practically melting in his embrace. She was overwhelmed by the feeling and was breathing hard. Edward had guessed she was breathing hard from their bursts of energy, but he couldn't deny that he loved the feeling of having Bella in his arms again.

"Say you're sorry, Bella," Edward whispered in her ear, trying desperately to not let the feeling of Bella in his arms again overwhelm him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quickly, moving her hands to rest on top of Edward's arms.

The two were silent as they stood there in the water, both reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms. Neither knew that the other was feeling the exact same thing, and both were fighting hard not to let their bodies do the talking for them. Luckily they were saved by someone whistling, and the two reluctantly parted, Bella giving Edward a shy smile which he returned. When they turned to look out towards the ocean, they were greeted with the sight of Eric, Emmett, and Eli paddling in on their boards.

"Bella! How you stay, girl?" Eric asked gliding to stop next to them.

Eli proceeded to paddle on in after giving Bella and Edward a wave, and Emmett pulled up next to Eric. After the taxi had brought her home the other night, Emmett had been livid. He always thought there was something unsavory about Jacob, and after Bella broke down and told him and Rosalie what had happened at dinner, Emmett had wanted to kick Jacob's ass. Monday was going to be a very awkward day at work. After the whole ordeal with Jacob, Emmett was now wary of Edward. Well, he had been wary of Edward since he had shown up at Esme's office in the first place, but now, seeing him and Bella being all…friendly, was making all of the over-protective senses in Emmett stand on end.

"I'm good," Bella responded. "Uh, how are you?"

She had only met Eric a couple of times, but he had always been very nice and laid back. Bella imagined he was the type that didn't hold grudges or let very much bother him. She could see how he and Edward were friends. He balanced Edward out, and Bella was happy that he had a friend like Eric all this time.

"Been good. Can't complain," Eric said with a shrug. "I stay ready to grind though. There's a spam musubi with my name on it."

"Sounds good, brah," Edward said before he turned to look at Bella. "Race you in?"

Bella shook her head and chuckled. "It won't be much of a race. I guarantee you'll win."

"Let's go, cousin," Emmett said, starting to paddle again. "Your skinny butt could use a musubi or two."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not," Bella huffed. Emmett just laughed in response as he paddled in towards shore.

"Don't be mad, Bella. I think your butt looks just fine," Eric said with a grin. His eyes were on Edward, and he was clearly teasing him. Edward practically growled and Eric chuckled as he paddled away.

Bella's cheeks now felt like they were on fire, a combination of the sun and embarrassment. She turned to look at Edward, who she swore whose cheeks were a little pink too, and he gave her a small smile and he shrugged.

"Eric's right. Now, come on, Bella. Let's race."

Edward took off and Bella shouted. "Hey! You're cheating!"

"Come and catch me, Bella!" Edward called, flipping over to his back and swimming that way.

Bella let out a frustrated little growl and took off after him. She caught up with Edward in no time, and their little race turned into more of a slow swim to shore as they laughed, splashing each other here and there. As they walked out of the water to where the rest of the group was sitting, Edward couldn't help but take a glance at Bella's ass. It was definitely better than, "fine". His towel hitting him in the face broke his stare and he pulled it away in his arms, scowling at Eric, who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Awesome, dude," Edward grumbled, taking the towel and beginning to dry off.

The group had all brought different things to munch on, and it didn't escape Bella's knowledge that Edward and Eric seemed to fit into the group perfectly. The only two who seemed to be wary of their presence were Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella understood why. They knew about the past, but she hoped that they would trust Edward because she did. At least they weren't being unfriendly.

While the group munched on musubis and other delicious foods, Alice spoke up.

"So, Bella, did you get to see _Titanic_ yet? That's your favorite movie right?"

Bella's cheeks flushed a little as she shook her head. "I haven't had the chance. I don't know that anyone would want to go with me."

All three of the other women shouted, "I'll go with you!" while the five men groaned and shook their heads.

"Oh come on!" Carmen said, slapping Eli in the shoulder. "It's one of the most romantic movies ever."

"Everyone dies!" Eli scoffed, shaking his head. "And it's three hours long!"

"What he said," Emmett said.

"Ladies, you're going to have to explain to me how it can possibly be one of the most romantic movies ever. It's so tragic," Jasper commented.

"All the greatest romantic movies are tragic!" Rosalie piped up. "_Titanic, Romeo & Juliet, West Side Story, Casablanca, _it might have ended happy-ish, but _An Affair to Remember, Gone With the Wind, Somewhere In Time, _and oh my God, just because you're looking at me that way, Emmett, _Star Wars Episode Three_!"

"Here, here!" Alice said, toasting Rosalie. "She's right! All ridiculously romantic, but so very tragic!"

Edward just shook his head, choosing not to comment. He could see the girls' point, but he wasn't about to admit it. The ideas of romance and love in those movies were almost too much for him to think about at the moment. It made him think of Bella and their relationship, and the tragedy that took place when they were teenagers that had kept them apart. Edward didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"She might have a point. Anakin killing Padme was pretty tragic, and a sad end to an epic romance," Emmett said with a serious face.

"Oh my God," Bella said, shaking her head. "You can't rope _Star Wars_ into the same category as those movies!"

Before an all out war of words broke out between the two cousins, Eric spoke up.

"I've never seen _Titanic. _And I think I saw _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Star Wars._ All those other ones, though, never heard of them."

"What?" All the girls shrieked, and even the guys looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Eric said in response. "They weren't high on my list of _must see_ movies."

"I have an idea!" Alice said suddenly. "I think we should all go out next week Saturday and see _Titanic_!"

Jasper, Emmett, and Eli groaned, but their significant others all seemed to slap them on the arms at the same time. Edward chuckled, knowing that they were going to end up seeing it just to please their women, and he couldn't help but glance over at Bella, whose eyes were focused on her lap. He smiled, remembering that he was going to ask Bella to see the movie as well. He nudged her with his shoulder, and when she looked up at him, he smiled.

"So what do you think, Bella? You wanna go re-live the epicness of _Titanic _on the big screen? You always told me it was better in the theatres."

Bella's cheeks heated, but she gave Edward a small smile. "I think I'd like that."

"Count me out!" Eric said with a laugh. "This looks like a couples thing."

"I have a friend I think you would really like," Alice said quickly. "She's single, and smart, and quite frankly really hot. I think you two would hit it off."

Eric glanced at Edward, feeling a little backed into a corner, but Edward simply shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to at least meet the girl."

"Right…uh, sure, Alice. Sounds good," Eric said.

"We should do dinner or something before we go," Rosalie offered.

"As long as I can have some booze before we go…" Emmett muttered.

Rosalie smacked him, but she had a smile on her face. Edward chuckled as he took another sip of his bottle of water. He didn't know why the guys even bothered to fight it. They were all going to watch the movie. He wasn't going to complain either. This was Bella's favorite movie and he would gladly endure all three hours.

The group continued to make plans, and it made Bella happy that Edward and Eric were both being included. She wondered who Alice's friend was, but she guessed she would find out the following Saturday. She glanced at Edward, who was laughing at something that Eli had said, and she couldn't help but smile. She knew this was more than likely going to change things, and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Bella's forehead was pounding, and her body ached a bit. It had been a <em>very<em> long week, and she was so happy that it was Friday. She almost felt like busting out into song and dance, and belting out that ridiculously annoying "Friday" song at the top of her lungs. She forced herself up the stairs of the Zippy's Restaurant at Kahala instead of taking the elevator, deciding not to be lazy despite how she felt.

On Monday morning, Bella went straight to Esme's office and told her about the break-up with Jacob. Bella didn't necessarily want to paint Jacob in a bad light, but she did express to Esme that she had been scared of the way Jacob had acted. Esme had been understanding and Jacob was now working a completely different schedule from Bella. He didn't make it easy on Bella though.

Jacob was constantly around the office when he wasn't supposed to be. Every time Bella saw him, he would be making snide remarks, and saying things that made her incredibly uncomfortable. Plus he had always managed to catch her when she was by herself, which definitely didn't make her feel safe. When confronted by Esme, Jacob denied everything that Bella had said, saying he wasn't even at the office at the time. However, earlier that day, Jacob had Bella cornered down by the pool.

"_So are you fucking him yet, Bella?"_

"_Jacob, back off!" Bella said as firmly as she could. She tried to make her voice sound stronger than she felt._

"_Mmmm…it's a pity he'll get to tap that ass before I will," Jacob whispered, his eyes roaming up and down Bella's body._

_In her head, Bella was repeating anything she could remember from a self__-__defense class she had taken. She didn't want to resort to violence, but she was going to if she had to._

"_JACOB!"_

_Jacob backed off immediately at the sound of Esme's voice, and he scowled when he saw Eli and Jasper standing next to her._

"_My office now, Jacob!" Esme yelled, pointing her finger._

"_Later, Bella," Jacob said, a smirk on his face._

"_NOW, JACOB!" _

_Bella flinched, never imagining that Esme could ever look that livid. She was thankful though, and definitely not complaining. Eli escorted Esme and Jacob back up to the office, and Jasper was immediately at Bella's side._

"_Are you okay, Bella?"_

_Bella nodded, even though her body was shaking slightly. "I'll be fine."_

As she stood in front of the take-out counter looking up at the menu, Bella sighed. She felt a little guilty, but Jacob Black had been fired by Esme. He was deliberately ignoring his schedule and he had been harassing Bella. He surprisingly left without any trouble, but Bella had a feeling that this wasn't the end of Jacob Black. She just hoped she didn't see him any time soon.

After the drama of the day, Bella decided she just wanted to be alone that night and play with Patches while she watched her favorite television show with the hot demon-hunting brothers. She was definitely going to get take-out food. She couldn't imagine sitting at a restaurant at a table for one, especially not after the day she had. Everything with Jacob ended with Bella being all alone again. Even though she came home to Patches and technically Emmett and Rosalie every day, Bella had to admit that she missed having someone to come home to. She didn't miss Dean, but it was always comforting to know that someone would be there when you came home and ask you how your day was as they swept you up in their arms. She missed having someone text you in the middle of the day and tell you that they missed you, or someone you could just jump up and go watch a movie with, or go out to eat with.

The more Bella thought about these things, the more she realized that she wasn't picturing Dean anymore, but she was picturing Edward, and all the things she missed doing with him when they were younger. She wasn't sure if it was her lonely feelings this week, or the fact that they were going on their big group date the next day to see _Titanic_, but Bella had been thinking of Edward quite a bit.

When she had been home alone and allowed her mind to wander, her thoughts were filled with memories of Edward, and all the "what ifs" that could have been between them. Edward had been on her mind constantly, and Bella wasn't quite sure to make of all of it. There was something that was whispering at the back of her mind, but she didn't want to acknowledge it just yet. She was afraid of what it would mean if she did, and she wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

"Bella?"

Bella jumped slightly at the sound of her name, not expecting to ever run into someone she knew when she was out and about by herself. She was surprised to see Eric grinning at her, and standing behind him as a very pretty girl with dark hair, and behind her, and very surprised looking Edward.

"Um…hi, guys," Bella replied shyly.

"You getting some grinds, B?" Eric asked. Bella smiled at his abbreviation of her name. It definitely fit her personality.

"Yeah, just trying to decide what to get."

"Do you want to join us?" Edward blurted out. He was admittedly very surprised to see Bella, and a little nervous at seeing her without Jasper or someone around. Eric didn't really count in his mind.

"Um…"

"Please do," the dark haired girl said, pushing past Eric, and extending her hand towards Bella. "I can only take so much testosterone, and since these two are so rude I'll introduce myself. My name is Emily."

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you," Bella replied.

Emily's eyes widened and her head snapped towards Edward, her eyes questioning. Bella got even more nervous, noticing the unspoken questions between Emily and Edward.

"Bella, please join us," Edward said softly. "I'll…explain everything."

The look in Edward's eyes told Bella to trust him, and she nodded slowly in agreement. Eric told the hostess they had a party of four, and they were seated quickly in a booth near the windows. Emily and Eric quickly slid in next to each other, making Edward and Bella share the other side of the booth. Bella could practically feel the heat and electricity crackling between herself and Edward, but it was whatever happened earlier with Emily that kept her from focusing on Edward at her side.

After their waiter took their drink and food orders, Emily spoke up first.

"So…I bet you're wondering what that look and all was back there huh, Bella?"

Bella nodded silently as Edward sighed at her side. She noticed that he raked his fingers through his hair and tugged on the stands, a clear sign that he was nervous or frustrated about something.

"Bella, do you remember Sam? My friend in Huntington Beach? The one that was going to…help us?"

Bella nodded again, but before Edward or Emily could say anything else, it hit her.

"You're Sam's Emily!" She blurted out.

Emily scoffed before taking a sip of her water.

"I _was_ his Emily. Until that fucker decided to bone every female surfer on the tour. Apparently not being a professional surfer wasn't good enough for him"

"I'm sorry," Bella offered quietly.

Edward snorted. "Sam's a dick. She's better off without him."

"Don't I know it…" Emily muttered.

Eric chuckled and nudged her with his shoulder. "Oh come on, Em…it's not like Sam is your type anymore anyway."

"Because he's such a dick right?" Bella asked.

Edward choked on his water he was sipping as Eric burst out into full blown laughter. Emily shook her head at both boys before she locked eyes with Bella.

"More like he's not my type because he _has_ a dick."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly composed herself. "Oh…got it."

Emily shrugged. "Him cheating on me led me down the path where I discovered that I really wasn't all that attracted to men. All in all, Sam actually did me a favor. I can't really be all that bitter about it anymore."

"That's good," Bella said with a smile. She couldn't help but think about her own situation a little bit. If Jacob hadn't been such an asshole, she might not be entertaining thoughts of what exactly she felt for Edward.

"So," Emily said, deciding to change the subject. "Bella, tell me, how are you liking Hawaii?"

The conversation from there on was nothing but light and full of happiness. Eric and Emily both shared stories about Edward from the tour (nothing negative though), and Bella also added her own memories to the mix. Edward was glad to hear her speak so fondly of their past, and speak with such ease about it. He loved hearing Bella laugh, and seeing her smile was always amazing. He added his own memories and stories about Bella, and she blushed appropriately, but was definitely enjoying herself. Despite being apart for so long, Bella found that there was something so comforting about being with Edward and hanging out with him again. Things were different, but they were also the same.

Between the four of them, time passed quickly, and soon Bella found herself yawning, the stress from the day catching up with her. Edward noticed, and the group agreed that it was time to call it a night. As they walked downstairs, Bella and Edward stayed close together, letting Eric and Emily lead the way out of the restaurant towards the cars.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm looking forward to it," Bella said, coming to a stop next to her car.

"This your car?" Edward asked, looking over her little green Toyota.

"Yup. This is mine."

"It suits you."

"Thank you," Bella replied quietly.

After a few moments of standing in silence, Bella repeated Edward's earlier words.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward smiled, and the look almost left Bella dazed. He reached up and tucked a loose strand of Bella's ponytail behind her ear.

"Until we meet again, Bella."

Bella nodded silently, this time a little dazed at hearing the words Edward had always said to her when they were teenagers. She climbed into her car and started it up, waving at Edward, who was waiting for her to drive off before he caught up with Eric and Emily. As Bella drove home, she thought back on her entire evening sitting next to Edward.

The ease at which they sat next to each other, the electricity that was still there between them, their laughter and their smiles…Bella's thoughts from earlier crept up to the forefront of her mind and she finally admitted it, even though it terrified her. She wasn't over Edward, and wasn't sure she ever wanted to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 15<strong>_

Edward had told her to not be nervous last night, and for most of the day, Bella had been fine. In the morning, Edward had picked Bella up for their first day of school, and he walked her to locker and her first class of the morning. He had even managed to meet her after her first three classes of the morning and walk her to the next one. However, now it was lunch time, and she almost felt like a lost little child who wasn't sure where to go. Lunch had already started ten minutes ago, and Bella decided to just head to the cafeteria before it was too late to buy lunch.

When she walked into the cafeteria, the other students were already separated into their little cliques, and even the freshmen had their own groups to sit with. Bella looked for Angela, but she didn't see her anywhere. She spotted Ben, but he was sitting with some of his friends from the football team. She didn't see Edward anywhere. Taking a deep breath, she went through the lunch line on her own and sat down with her apple and sandwich by herself, deciding to wait for Edward. Bella didn't bother to try his cell phone since she knew it was more than likely on silent. Plus she reassured herself that he was on his way.

"Awww…poor, baby Swan…did Edward dump you already?"

Bella looked up with a frown to see one of the senior girls, a girl she thought was named Gianna standing there in front of her. She was accompanied by two other girls that Bella didn't know the names of.

"This is getting really old," Bella muttered, looking down at her sandwich.

"What did you say, Swan?" Gianna sneered.

Bella gritted her teeth and looked up, a determined look on her face.

"I said, this is getting old! Didn't you learn anything from Tanya? Or Irina? Or Victoria? Edward is _MY_ boyfriend!"

Gianna smirked, clearly enjoying Bella's little show of fierceness.

"That's not what he said to me last night."

Bella's eyes popped open wide, and her mouth dropped. Gianna thought she had gotten to Bella, already plotting how she would snare Edward after he and Bella broke up, but in reality, Bella was simply shocked by the audacity of some people and the lengths they would go to. She was disgusted. However, before she could even open her mouth, she heard the voice that made her mouth shut and smile spread across her face.

"Did you somehow possess Bella or something last night, Gianna? I wouldn't put it past you, being the bitch- - I mean, _witch_ that you are. I sure as shit didn't see your skanky ass last night."

The whole cafeteria, which had stopped to watch the original drama unfold between Gianna and Bella, burst out into laughter after Edward's words. Edward smirked as he moved to stand behind Bella, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Bella smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her head against Edward's stomach. She was terribly embarrassed by all of the attention, but at the same time, was partially thrilled that Gianna was the one being turned into a joke.

Gianna's mouth gaped like a fish as she tried to think of a comeback, and the laughter just seemed to get louder.

"Well…I…I…there's no reason to lie to her, Edward," Gianna stuttered, trying her best to sound seductive. Bella's eyes popped open, and she stood up, not afraid of Gianna, as she felt Edward's arm wrap around her waist.

"Stop lying to yourself, Gianna and grow up! Edward doesn't want you, and he'll never want you!"

Bella turned and grabbed Edward's hand before marching towards the exit of the cafeteria. Edward stopped short, bringing Bella to stop in the middle of the cafeteria, all eyes on them.

"Just so you all know, Edward Masen is spoken for, taken, a one woman man…and the only woman I want is Isabella Swan."

Applause broke out as Edward now led a very red-faced Bella out of the cafeteria and it was soon combined with laughter as Gianna turned and tried to storm out another door, only to fall backwards, seeing as the door was locked. Bella kept her eyes on the floor as Edward led her to the music practice rooms.

The only place to sit in that particular room was at the bench behind a baby grand piano. Edward gently guided Bella to sit down and took both of her hands in his.

"Are you all right, baby? I'm sorry I didn't meet you at your last class. I had P.E. and stupid Coach Clapp was trying to convince me to play football again."

"It's fine," Bella shrugged, her eyes on their hands in her lap. "I just…I just thought after everything that happened this summer, there wouldn't be any other girls who would be…like that."

Edward sighed. "Bella, Gianna is crazy."

"So you were never…with her in the past?" Bella asked, scared to hear the answer.

"No, Bella. I promise. Never."

Bella's eyes shot up to see Edward's, and one look and she knew that he was telling the truth. Edward saw that she believed him, and he knew that there was no one in that world who knew him, or read him, as well as Bella did. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry that lunch was so shitty. I have two slices of pizza we can share in my backpack," Edward whispered, leaning his forehead against Bella's.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before digging out the pizza from his bag. The two ate in silence and when Edward was finished, he began to poke at the keys of the piano. Bella smiled as she ate, and soon, Edward was playing a familiar melody. He didn't play all of it, but enough of the chorus that she recognized it.

"You didn't tell me you were learning to play _My Heart Will Go On_," Bella said with a giggle.

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled. "Baby, it's from your favorite movie, you love it, and yes, before you say anything, I will watch the movie with you this weekend."

"Thank you," Bella said softly, leaning her head against Edward's shoulder. He stopped playing and took her hand in his, playing with her delicate fingers and tiny hands.

"I'm sorry you had to sit at the table alone today. I promise you'll never have to sit at a table to eat alone again, ever."

Bella giggled but said nothing. The sentiment was sweet, and she didn't want to ruin it by pointing out that Edward wouldn't always be there when she was eating a meal. Bella began to hum the rest of _My Heart Will Go On _and Edward closed his eyes, leaning his head on top of hers.

There were days where he felt like there was always something trying to come between them. The girls from his past, his father looming in the background…those things always seemed to be right there trying to ruin their happiness. However, there was a quote that Edward tried to remember. He wasn't sure what the exact words were anymore, or whether or not he had read it somewhere or saw it in a movie, but it made sense to him. Nothing in life that is worth it is ever easy, and Edward knew that Bella was most definitely worth everything. It might have been a rough journey that led them to finally being together, and Edward knew that there were going to be bumps along the way, both in life and his relationship with Bella, but as long as Bella was by his side, Edward knew that they could overcome anything.

**Well? Yes? No? Yeah…I guess this was kind of a filler chapter, but there are still some big things ahead to come. Next chapter is their big "Titanic" outing! :-D**

**Fic Rec! My beta eternally_addicted has started her new story called, "Somewhere I Belong"! Trust, me you want to be a part of this ride and start reading it!**

**http: / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / s / 8021658 / 1 /**

**All right, well, I got a part time job, so writing and updates will probably be even slower than they are now (unfortunately). If you want to know how things are coming, you can follow me on Twitter (NoelleSeven) or Facebook (Noelle Seven). I also post pic teases on the blog (http: / / noelleseven (dot)blogspot(dot)com) Just let me know that you're from fan fiction if you start following/friend request/subscribing okay? :-D **

**So, let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? My goal is to update by mid-May, but don't hold me to that. :-) **


	16. Ch15: Starting All Over Again

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing! Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Wow…sounds like everyone wanted Emmett to kick Jacob's ass. Maybe I'll write that in… :-P Anyway, it's time for their big "Titanic" date. I thought this song was perfect for the chapter. "Braddah Iz" is probably best known for his version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World", but I really like this song too. :-D Important A/N at the end, so please read it. **

**Thank you as always to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She really is the best and makes my nonsense make sense.**

_**Starting all over again is gonna be rough **_

_**For us, we're gonna make it**_

_**Starting all over as friends is gonna be tough**_

_**On us, we gotta face it**_

_**We lost what we had**_

_**That would hurt us so bad**_

_**Set us back a thousand years**_

_**But we're gonna make it up**_

_**Though I know it's gonna be tough**_

_**To erase the hurt and fears**_

_**Starting all over again is going to be hard**_

_**But I pray to the Lord to help us make it**_

_**Starting all over again is going to slow**_

_**But we both know, we're gonna make it**_

_**- Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, "Starting All Over Again"**_

Chapter 15: Starting All Over Again

_**Age 25**_

Bella knocked nervously on the door that led to Rosalie and Emmett's floor of the house. The stairwell that led from her floor to theirs was decorated with paintings and pictures of family and friends. The picture of Bella and her parents made her smile, and also made her miss them. She made a mental note to call them the next day. Her eyes snapped away from the picture when she heard the doorknob turning and was soon greeted by the smiling face of her cousin.

"Hey, Bells, you didn't have to knock," Emmett said with a grin.

"Uh…no…I think I'll always knock," Bella said, shaking her head and moving past Emmett towards the kitchen.

It was inevitable that at some point, Bella would over hear Emmett and Rosalie being…intimate, however, she never expected to catch them in the act. Before, Rosalie had said that Bella could just come on up any time she needed anything. Now, after catching her cousin and Rosalie going at it on the counter in the bathroom, door wide open, Bella never wanted to interrupt them unexpectedly again.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie called, walking out of their bedroom. "I could smell those cookies and brownies baking all day."

Emmett was already trying to open Bella's container of cookies, and Rosalie quickly slapped his hand away.

"Babe!" Emmett cried in protest.

"You can wait just like everyone else. It's not like I didn't prepare enough things to snack on _before_ we eat dinner and dessert," Rosalie replied, giving Emmett her best lawyer face, daring him to contradict her.

Bella chuckled to herself. When Rosalie had her lawyer face on, you did _not_ want to mess with her. Bella felt bad for the people that Rosalie cross-examined. After grabbing a soda from the refrigerator, Bella headed out into the living room, and went out on to the balcony that was on Rosalie and Emmett's floor.

The view was even better than hers, the ten feet or so making a big difference. From the balcony on the upper floor, the electrical lines and the rooftops of the neighbor's house across the street didn't block Bella's view as much, and from up here, she could see all of Waikiki and Diamond Head. The sun was going to set soon, and the sky was painted in beautiful blues and oranges. She smiled as she heard a little puppy whine from the side of the house. Bella walked to the far end of the balcony so that she could see that side of the yard.

Patches was not happy to be outside when everyone was indoors, nor was she happy about being fenced in a small area of the yard. While Bella's puppy had grown considerably, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella had all decided that the yard wasn't quite puppy-proofed yet, and that Patches was still on the smaller side. Bella decided she would bring Patches in when she got a better idea of how she would act around all of people.

"I know you're unhappy," Bella called down to her puppy, "But you'll get to play with everyone soon!"

Patches whined in response, jumping up on her back legs and placing her front paws on the divider that Emmett had put up. Bella smiled when she heard someone join her out on the balcony.

"You know Patches can't talk right?"

"Oh shut it, Em," Bella said, rolling her eyes and playfully shoving her cousin as he wrapped one of his muscular arms around her shoulders.

"I'm just pointing that out," Emmett said with a grin.

"Thanks."

The two cousins stood on the balcony in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun slowly slip down towards the ocean. Bella had thought that the "green flash" from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie she had watched recently was something of legend, but since moving to Honolulu and watching her share of sunsets, she was positive that the green flash was real.

"Are you sure you're all right with tonight?" Emmett asked quietly.

Bella turned to look up at her cousin and saw nothing but concern in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think it would be."

"This is the only time I'm going to ask, Bella. I trust you with this, but you have to promise me something okay?"

Bella bit her lip for a second, hesitating before agreeing. She had a feeling where Emmett was going with this.

"Okay, Em."

"Don't let him hurt you."

Emmett's voice was so soft and quiet; it was completely out of character for him. Bella's gaze snapped to his, and she was taken aback, unaccustomed to seeing her cousin so serious.

"I'm serious, Bella. Don't let him hurt you again. Make him work for it. Make him prove that he's different and that he's the man that you deserve."

"Speaking from experience, Em?" Bella joked, attempting to lighten the tension between them.

"Bella…" he groaned in response. Bella chuckled but sobered up quickly.

"No joking around, Em. I promise."

Bella's answer seemed to have pleased Emmett because he gave her shoulders another squeeze before he headed back into the house. She thought about Emmett's words as she looked out at the buildings in Waikiki. Edward had seemed so much more like the boy she had once known, yet there were differences in him. Bella couldn't necessarily say that these were bad differences either. Edward was a man now, and while she wouldn't torture him and play extremely hard to get, she would make sure that Edward was someone that she wanted in her life again. She could barely admit to herself that a romantic relationship with Edward might be something that she wanted, but in all honesty, she didn't think she could just be friends with him either. "Slow and steady" was going to be her mantra, and she just hoped that she could remember that.

As the sun started to dip lower, their friends' cars began to arrive. Alice and Jasper arrived first, followed by Eli and Carmen. Alice's friend Vanessa, who introduced herself by her nickname of Nessie, came next. This was the girl Alice wanted Eric to meet. She also wanted Nessie to meet Edward, but Bella wasn't sure why. Alice and Jasper arrived at the same time as Nessie, and Alice quickly dragged Nessie away, no doubt to prepare her to meet Eric and Edward. Bella tried not to feel jealous, and was surprised that she had felt that way, but Alice quickly assured her that Nessie was more interested in Eric, and wanted to talk with Edward about something work related. Bella was relieved after that. Nessie was incredibly attractive and friendly, and Bella hoped that Nessie and Eric would hit it off.

The group was enjoying their pupus and drinks as they talked about random things and laughed together. Bella was beginning to get a little nervous since Eric and Edward still hadn't arrived. They were almost forty-five minutes late, and Rosalie was waiting until they arrived with the main dish they said they would bring for the food. Bella headed back downstairs to get her cell phone when she realized she had left it on her kitchen table. She grabbed it, but then paused before walking towards her front door, listening to someone who was talking outside her door. She flung her front door open when she heard Patches' give a little yap.

The form in front of her jumped, and Bella's eyes popped open. Edward was standing there, a tray of some sort of food resting on the stairs, and Patches happily squirming around in Edward's arms. He looked equally surprised as Bella to see her standing there, but their silence was quickly ended when Patches gave Edward a huge lick from chin to temple. Bella couldn't help but laugh as Edward cried out.

"Hey now!" Edward said, pulling Patches away from his face. "I don't even know your name and you're trying to kiss me!"

Bella giggled and opened the door, moving to stand on the stair above Edward and Patches.

"Her name is Patches."

"Is she yours?" Edward asked, tucking Patches against his chest and scratching her ears.

"Yup. Adopted her from the Humane Society."

"Well, she's a little sweetheart," Edward cooed, and Bella felt faint, barely believing that Edward Masen was standing in front of her, cradling her puppy in his arms and cooing at her like she was a baby.

A different scenario entered Bella's brain, and her cheeks flushed at her thoughts of Edward holding an actual baby with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She swallowed heavily and shook her head to chase those thoughts away. Those thoughts did not fall under the category of "slow and steady".

"She likes you," Bella mumbled, gaining control over her thoughts again.

"I guess she takes after her momma," Edward said with a smirk, his green eyes locking with Bella's.

Bella couldn't help but smile back, despite her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Edward was flirting with her, and she liked it.

"Dude…how many stairs do you guys have?"

Edward and Bella turned to see Eric leaning heavily on the front gate to the yard.

"Thirty eight steps to my front door, fifty three to Emmett and Rosalie's door," Bella responded.

"Seriously?" Eric asked, before his eyes found Patches in Edward's arms, distracting him from his complaints about the stairs. "Sweet! Whose dog is this?"

Edward put Patches down, who quickly ran over to Eric, and Eric didn't hesitate to scoop Bella's puppy up.

"You guys are going to spoil her," Bella muttered, shaking her head. Patches already thought she was a lap dog, and Bella felt like her puppy was sadly already beginning to outgrow her lap. Patches was four months old now, and she was getting bigger every week.

"Nah…" Eric said, waving Bella off. "Every girl needs some spoiling."

Edward chuckled as Eric continued to play with Patches. He picked up the food and bent down to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Let's hope he remembers those words when he meets Alice's friend."

Bella giggled softly but agreed. "I think they'll hit it off."

After some considerable amount of begging from Eric, and not Patches, Bella agreed to let her puppy inside the house and mingle amongst all the guests. Both Edward and Bella feared that Eric would never come inside the house if Patches hadn't been allowed inside. Patches turned out to be an excellent wing-woman for Eric though, since it turned out Nessie was a dog-lover.

Bella smiled from where she sat, curled up on Emmett and Rosalie's chaise and couch combo, and took another bite of her food as she watched Eric and Nessie sitting on the floor eating and playing with Patches. Alice had definitely been right…Eric and Nessie had hit it off completely and were perfect for each other.

"Can I join you?"

Edward was standing in front of her with his plate and a bottle of beer in his hands and a smile on his face. He was in jeans and a simple black short-sleeved button down shirt, and Bella kept thinking that Edward looked better and better every time she saw him.

"Sure," Bella said, scooting over and making space for Edward to sit next to her.

Both their plates were full of food and Edward couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Bella try and use chopsticks.

"Don't laugh," Bella growled, shoving Edward with her shoulder playfully.

"I'm just scared one of us is going to lose an eye here."

"Shut up! I'm learning okay?"

"Here," Edward said, putting his plate down on the coffee table in front of them. "Let me help you."

Bella tried not to let her hands tremble as Edward's hands held hers and arranged her chopsticks just so. Her body clearly hadn't forgotten the touch of his, and it was all she could do to not throw herself into his lap. He was so patient as he righted the sticks that kept slipping and put pressure on her fingers as she picked up a piece of teriyaki beef.

"Don't let the bottom one move, and pinch the other one between your pointer finger and thumb. That's the one that's going to move and help you pick up food."

Edward smiled, though on the inside he was sad to be letting go of Bella's hands so that she could try it on her own. He loved the feeling of her hands in his again, but he reminded himself that they needed to take things slowly. They were both different people now, and Edward knew that they were going to have to start out like they were just meeting for the first time. He couldn't quite bring himself to think the word "date". He really wanted to date Bella and be with her again, but he didn't want to scare her away either. However, when he felt her hands trembling beneath his, he was certain that they weren't trembling because she was scared too.

"Dang it!" Bella cried as her piece of teriyaki beef slipped out of her chopsticks and flopped off her plate and to the floor. Patches came running before anyone could stop her and tried to snatch up the piece of meat, but Edward was quicker.

"I don't think so, little girl. This isn't puppy food," Edward cooed to the squirming pup.

Patches gave a little puppy growl and bark, clearly displeased by Edward's intervention. Bella laughed as she picked up the piece of meat with her fingers.

"She can have a little piece. Definitely not this whole thing," Bella said as she tore off a tiny piece and fed it to Patches.

"Are you happy now?" Edward asked the golden-eyed pup.

Bella giggled as Edward put Patches down and the puppy scampered back to Eric and Nessie.

"And you said Eric and I would spoil her by carrying her? You're giving her people food," Edward accused playfully.

"Oh shut it! Every girl deserves a treat once in a while."

"So what was the last treat you had?"

Edward's question caught Bella slightly off guard, but when she looked at him, he was smiling softly at her. His eyes were playful, but she could also tell that he was generally interested in her answer as well. A small smile spread across Bella's lips.

"Tonight's my treat. I'm going to get to watch my favorite movie with all of the people who mean the most to me."

"Sounds like it will be fabulous."

Edward and Bella continued to eat, small smiles on their lips. They didn't say much, but there was a comforting feel in the air around them that told them both that words weren't necessary.

* * *

><p>Now that they were on the way to the movie theatre, Bella was starting to get nervous. Somehow, the group ended up not really car-pooling like they had originally planned, and Bella had ended up alone with Edward in his Volvo SUV. Eric had ended up jumping in with Nessie, and the rest of the couples all drove themselves. So now she was alone in a car with Edward, trying her best not fidget and show that she was in fact, very nervous to be sitting there.<p>

Edward, on the other hand, was trying not to fidget out of excitement. While he was grateful to be spending any sort of time with Bella, he didn't want all of the others around. He supposed he was selfish for feeling that way, but in the past it had always been just him and Bella, with maybe a little bit of Angela and Ben thrown in there. Now there was Eric, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carmen, Eli, and Nessie. This wasn't exactly how he pictured their first…outing to be like, but Edward fell back on his earlier thoughts. He would take any time with Bella that he could get.

"Did you know that from the time the iceberg hits in the movie, until the time the ship sinks in the movie, is really how long the ship took to sink in real life?" Bella blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Edward asked, having been completely distracted by his thoughts.

"Yup, and remember how there's that chef or waiter or whatever in all white who was drinking out of his flask? And he got on the other side of the railing with Kate and Leo when the ship was sinking?"

"Ummm…yes?"

"Well, there was a guy who did exactly what Kate and Leo did when the ship sank and he lived! That's who that chef guy is! It's one of the most well-known stories to come from the disaster!"

Edward opened his mouth to ask how Bella knew all of this. He vaguely remembered her telling him all of this before, but he never got a chance to say a word as Bella kept sprouting off facts about the movie.

"There was also a ship that had been closer than the Carpathia, that actually _saw_ the warning flares that the Titanic crew members were sending up, but that ship thought that they were celebratory fireworks and didn't check things out."

Bella knew she was rambling because she was nervous. That silent calm from when they were eating dinner was gone, and now she was freaking out because she felt like her and Edward were really on a date or something. Except for when they shared their stories about their pasts, the two of them hadn't really spent time alone together. Edward had definitely changed since everything was out in the open. He was happier, smiled more, and even flirted with Bella now and then. Bella almost wasn't sure how to handle this Edward, and that was what had her so nervous and sprouting off various Titanic trivia facts that she remembered.

"And the temperature of the water when it sank? It was twenty-eight degrees! That's actually below freezing!"

Edward tried to speak again but Bella just kept on going.

"Oh! And the first scene that they ever filmed in the movie was the scene where Jack draws Rose naked? Leonardo DiCaprio messed up by telling her to get on the bed, but James Cameron kept that flub in the movie."

He couldn't help it anymore, and Edward burst out laughing. Bella's mouth snapped shut, and her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Bella, I promise I'm not laughing _at _you," Edward got out between chuckles. "But honestly, woman, how do you know all of these things? I remember you telling me these things when you made me watch the movie originally, but you never told me how you actually knew all these facts."

"Oh…" Bella said quietly, feeling a little less embarrassed. "Um…in eighth grade English we did a Titanic unit. We read _A Night To Remember_, watched that movie, built model ships, and went in an ice whirlpool in the high school's athletic training room that was the same temperature as the water was when the ship sank."

Edward's eyes widened, rather impressed. He couldn't say that his middle school in California had done anything close to sounding that cool. He told Bella as much.

"That sounds so cool! We didn't do anything like that in eighth grade English class."

Bella shrugged. "I also bet your grade wasn't comprised of like, the same fifty people you've gone to school with since Kindergarten."

"Mmmm…" Edward hummed. "It was a little bigger in Huntington Beach."

"Will you…" Bella paused and took a breath. "Will you tell me more…about you as a kid?"

The entire time they had been together as teenagers, Edward never really spoke of his time in California. She knew about when things went poorly and they were forced to move to Washington, but she wanted to know more about _before_. She wanted to know what Edward was like as a little boy. She wanted to hear about the happy times that she had only heard him mention once or twice. She wanted to know everything about him this time around.

"Only if you return the favor," Edward said with a smile, his eyes still on the road.

"All right," Bella replied. She knew Edward had heard a lot more about her time as a child though, thanks to her mother and father and their display of Bella's baby pictures and school pictures throughout the years in their home.

In his head, Edward kept telling himself that Bella asking about his childhood was a good thing. As he rationalized with himself, he came to the conclusion that it might also be a cathartic experience for him. He didn't think he could ever really forgive the monster his father had become, but at one point, his father had been a good man he looked up to and loved. His mother had also been happy and the light of his life. He wanted to remember those people and those moments, and he wanted to share them with Bella. He took a deep breath before he started to speak.

"The first time my parents ever took me to the beach, I think I was a little over a year old. I remember my mom had this picture of my dad holding me in the ocean down at Huntington Beach. I was completely covered in long sleeves and a hat and all that stuff, but I was smiling at my dad…and he was smiling at me."

Edward had a wistful sort of look on his face as he spoke, and Bella decided to return the favor by sharing one of her own stories. She didn't want Edward to get sucked into some unpleasant memory or to start dwelling on Ed Masen, Senior and everything that went wrong.

"It rains so much in Forks that my parents never thought I would need to learn how to swim. I mean, when would it ever been sunny enough right?" Bella said with a chuckle. "Plus, I was never the coordinated, athletic type, and I think my father just thought that adding water and moments where you were holding your breath just wasn't a good combination."

Edward chuckled and the two continued to trade stories back and forth the rest of the ride to the theatres. Edward shared his memories of the first time he tried to ride a surfboard, trips to Disneyland and Universal Studios, Dodgers baseball games, and his favorite places to eat. Bella in turn shared her memories of playing at the inn with her mother, learning to cook and bake with the inn's chef, meeting Angela, and riding in her father's squad car for the first time.

The rest of their group was waiting in front of the theatre box office, but everyone seemed to keep to their own partner. Even as they headed into the theatre with their 3D glasses, there wasn't much talking going on between the group, but everyone was smiling and obviously enjoying their time together. When they sat down in their seats, Bella found herself seated between Rosalie, and of course Edward.

As the lights started to dim, Edward leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear. His breath on her skin made her shiver.

"Are you excited?"

Bella turned to look at him, and their faces were so close that all she had to do was move her face forward a couple of inches and she would be able to kiss Edward.

"I'm really glad you're here with me," Bella said instead.

"Me too, Bella. Me too," Edward whispered back.

The lights dimmed and the trailers began. Edward nestled himself down in his seat and prepared for the three-plus hours of movie coming up. Bella on the other hand was hyper-aware of Edward's arm that lay on the armrest between them and was brushing lightly against her own. It wasn't until the familiar haunting music of the movie began playing that Bella really focused in on the big screen.

It wasn't hard for Bella to get swept up in the romance and the grandeur of the movie all over again, but the entire time she was aware of Edward's hand that hung only inches away from her own. When Kate and Leo's love scene in the back of the car played on the big screen, Bella couldn't help but remember a time when she and Edward had done something similar. She was incredibly thankful for the darkness of the theatre disguising her flaming red cheeks.

What Bella didn't know was that Edward was having the same thoughts. However, when the bulge in his jeans began to grow along with his vivid imagination, he began to refocus on the movie, imagining instead how cold that water must've been, and how tragic the voyage of the Titanic had been. Bella had said the water had been below freezing in temperature. Imagining being in that water killed the situation in Edward's pants, and he focused on the special effects instead.

Bella's bottom lip was trembling as soon as the scene with the string quartet playing their final song started. She decided that even though the 3D effects were cool, the stupid glasses they had to wear were not good for the moments when her tears would finally spill over. These were the scenes that always pushed her tear ducts over the edge, and the sounds of the sniffles of the other girls in the theatre weren't helping her hold on her own. The music in those scenes was so haunting that Bella felt it in her chest and she felt the dam break. She sniffled and let out a quiet sob as she reached up to hastily swipe away at her tears. She cursed the glasses that got in her way, and made it obvious that she was crying.

Edward had heard Bella's sniffles and her quiet sob. He remembered that this was the part of the movie that had always made her cry the most. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she tried to covertly wipe away her tears with her left hand, which was on the opposite side. He smiled as he remembered that he had done the same thing when she had made him watch the movie for the first time when they were teenagers. Bella hadn't wanted him to know that she had been crying so much. Bella's right hand dangled off the armrest, so close to his, and Edward warred with himself, feeling like a teenager on his first date, and trying to decide whether or not he should try and hold the girl's hand. Taking a deep breath, Edward turned his hand over and slipped his fingers between Bella's and squeezed them gently.

Bella gasped softly when she felt Edward's hand take hers. She quickly brushed away her tears before she turned to look at him. Her eyes were still blurry with tears, but she could make out the small smile on Edward's lips. Though Bella wondered if this was too fast and too much, she gave Edward a watery smile, and focused on the feeling of her hand in his once again. In that moment she knew there was no way she was going to pull a Kate Winslet and let his hand go. Bella turned back towards the screen, but not before leaning over and resting her head on Edward's shoulder.

Inside his mind, Edward was jumping around and fist pumping like a loon. He wasn't sure that Bella was going to receive this gesture so well, but she had surprised him and given him more than he had dared to hope for. He sighed happily and leaned his head against Bella's. The feeling of Bella against his body was all he could focus on for the remainder of the movie. He focused on her breathing, her sniffles, squeezed her hand when he would see her wipe away tears, and he kissed her hair when he felt her body shaking with tears as Leonardo DiCaprio's body sank into the water and disappeared into the darkness.

Bella could feel the difference in Edward as they watched the movie together this time. He wasn't making smart-assed remarks, and he wasn't laughing at inappropriate places. He sat next to her, strong and silent, holding her hand, and she felt his lips brush against her hair, offering her comfort. She knew that Edward had always hated her tears, and he didn't care what caused them, he just hated seeing her cry. He once told her that she was too beautiful to ever look so sad. She smiled to herself and couldn't help but snuggle a little closer to Edward as the final scenes of the movie played out. She sniffled and her tears returned when Jack and Rose were reunited and she closed her eyes and sighed happily when the picture faded to black and the credits began.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

Without letting go of his hand, Bella leaned up to look at him. Edward had already taken off his 3D glasses, and to her surprise he reached up and gently pulled hers off as well. Tears were still falling down her cheeks and she gave Edward the best smile she could. To her surprise he reached up and cupped her cheek, letting his thumb brush away her tears.

"You're too beautiful to ever look so sad," Edward murmured, his green eyes shining as he looked into Bella's watery brown ones.

A weird mix between a gasp and sob left Bella's mouth, and her smile grew.

"I remember you told me that before," Bella whispered back.

Edward brushed away more tears with his thumb. "I meant it, Bella."

Before things become too heated or weird, Edward spoke again.

"Did you enjoy watching this on the big screen?" Edward asked, feeling like he had to pry his hand away from Bella's face and return it to his side.

Bella nodded, praying that he wasn't going to pull away the hand that was twined with hers just yet. To her pleasure, Edward squeezed their fingers together tighter.

"I'm glad. It was…nice to see it on a big screen."

"I'm really glad that you're here, Edward."

"Me too, Bella. Me too."

Bella leaned her head against Edward's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing happily. Edward did the same, leaning his head on top of hers. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. He was positive though that it had been a moment he had spent with Bella.

What Edward and Bella didn't notice were the actions of their friends, and the fact that they were all watching them. Alice giggled and snuggled into Jasper's chest, while Eric made a small fist pumping gesture before whispering to Nessie that he would explain later. Carmen whispered to Eli about how cute they were, and Rosalie was barely able to control her squeals, while Emmett was praying he would never have to kick Edward's ass. Every single one of his or her friends was smiling and happy, and Alice's idea for the group date had turned out to be just what everyone had needed.

Bella kept her eyes closed and let herself bask in the feeling of being close to Edward again for a little longer. While "slow and steady" could still be her mantra, Bella decided that she definitely did not want to be "just friends" with Edward Masen, and she had a feeling he felt the exact same way. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen in the future, but she had a feeling that this was going to be the start of something good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 15<strong>_

"_Bella, don't you dare wear jeans!"_

"But, Ang! I don't even know where he's taking me! He said it would be a surprise! What if I dress too nicely and we're only going to the diner? Or we're going on…on a hike or something?"

"_Edward's going to take you on a hike at seven o'clock at night?"_

"I don't know!" Bella shouted at the phone in her hand and stomped her foot on the floor of her bedroom. "Edward just said that he was going to take me out on our first official date, and that it would be a surprise."

"_Okay…" _Angela sighed on the other side of the telephone. _"You can wear jeans, BUT you need to wear that nice black silky top I made you buy the last time we were in Port Angeles."_

"Angela…" Bella whined. That top was sleeveless and the v-neck draped nicely, but Bella had a feeling her father would have a heart attack when he saw just how low the top fell. It wasn't like the space between her boobs would be showing or anything, but it was definitely a lower cut top than her father had ever seen her wear. Bella just hoped her mother would be on her side.

"_Wear it, Bella! And that cute grey cardigan that you have too."_

"Okay, Ang. You win."

"_Good! And call me tomorrow and tell me everything! Don't leave anything out!"_

"I won't. I promise."

After Angela's reminded to not be nervous, the girls hung up, and Bella began to do exactly what Angela had told her not to do. She began to fret and get nervous. Bella was pacing in front of her bed, where her jeans, the black top, and the cardigan were laid out. There was also a pair of black flats that Bella was going to wear as well. She was pacing and gnawing away on her bottom lip when her mother knocked on her doorframe.

"How is Edward ever going to kiss you goodnight if you keep gnawing away at that lip of yours?"

Renee smiled as Bella jumped in surprise and blushed as her mother's words sank in.

"Mom…" Bella grumbled, going over to sit on her bed. Renee joined her and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight, kiddo?"

"Why? Does it not match?" Bella said suddenly, her head snapping to look at her mother. Her level panic was starting to rise quickly.

"Oh, honey! I think it looks great! Don't worry! I just wanted to come and see how you were doing. This is a big deal. You two are going on your first real date."

Renee couldn't help but be excited and happy for her daughter. Bella blushed and grumbled, "mom" under her breath again.

"Oh come on, kiddo! Aren't you excited and happy?"

"Of course I am!" Bella snapped, standing up and going to fiddle with her things on top of her dresser.

"But you're nervous too," Renee said, reading her daughter clearly.

Bella sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, Bella," Renee said as she chuckled. "It's okay to be nervous, but I also think that you have nothing to worry about! You and Edward have already spent so much time together around the inn and the house. This is just another step in your relationship."

Bella nodded silently, fiddling with the cover of her book that sat on top of her dresser. She knew that she was being a little silly, but this was _Edward._ In the year or so that they had known each other, she had already felt so many different emotions about him, and now that he had asked her out, and had even shown up at her bedroom window a few times, well, she was just downright giddy at the idea of dating Edward Masen.

"Do you really think it will be fine?" Bella asked quietly, turning her body into her mother's embrace.

Renee wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I think it will be better than fine. I think you two are going to have an amazing time."

There was a part of Renee Swan that was scared about her daughter going out with Edward Masen. Even though she knew that Edward was nothing like his father, it was the whole fact that her only daughter was going on her first real date with a teenage boy. One who would be picking her daughter up and taking her out to dinner in Port Angeles. Bella didn't know what they were doing, but Renee demanded that Edward tell her…just to ease her maternal mind. Edward agreed in a heartbeat, much too scared to disappoint Mrs. Swan. Renee sighed. Her daughter was growing up and becoming a young woman who, Renee was positive, was in love with a boy. She pulled back, placing a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Do you want me to put some make-up on you?"

Bella agreed readily. She had always thought her mother was so beautiful, and the last time Bella had tried to play around with some make-up she nearly took her eyeball out with eyeliner. Bella sat on the bed as her mother carefully applied some powder before some mascara and a simple line of brown eyeliner on her lids. Renee chuckled to herself as she applied some of Bella's strawberry flavored lip balm instead of gloss. She had a feeling that her daughter would be hoping that a certain boy would kiss her tonight. Probably more than once, and lip-gloss was just too sticky to deal with.

"All right, kiddo. What time is Edward coming to pick you up?"

Bella glanced at her clock. "In twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs. You look beautiful, Bella."

As soon as the door to her bedroom closed, Bella began to run around her room, changing her clothes and finding her purse for the evening. She nearly fell down twice as she pulled on her jeans, but managed to change and emerge in one piece. She took a look at herself in her full-length mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself, not that she had a lot of make-up on or anything, but she almost looked older, and well…not like a fifteen year old girl going on her first date. She smiled did a little happy dance in a circle. She couldn't wait to see Edward.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Charlie Swan was grumbling to himself as he took swigs of his beer. He was anything but comfortable with Bella going on a date with Edward Masen. It didn't matter how good of a boy Edward was. He was still taking his little girl out on a date, and Charlie remembered what it was like to be a seventeen-year-old boy. He shuddered and swallowed the rest of his beer when he thought about the fact that when he was eighteen years old, he was preparing to become a father.

"You knew this day was going to come eventually," Renee said with a chuckle as she forced her way between Charlie and the table and perched herself on his lap.

"No…she was going to be a nun. No boys," Charlie grumbled.

Renee smacked him on the shoulder. "A nun, Charlie? You're in denial old man."

"Old man? You calling me old? In case you forgot, I'm still in my thirties."

"Our baby is growing up, Charlie. She's becoming a young woman, and she's so beautiful and smart. Of course there's a boy who is interested in her. Dare I say that this boy might even love her?"

"Do _not_ say the L word! No! No, no L word!" Charlie shouted.

Renee chuckled. "Do you really think my father didn't react this way, Charlie? How would you have felt if my father hadn't allowed me to date you?"

Charlie huffed and lay his head on Renee's shoulder in defeat.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Charlie mumbled.

"I know, Charlie…but Edward is a good boy. He cares for Bella. After everything that happened with the accident at the lake and the court trial…he's been there for her every step. I trust him, Charlie."

Before Charlie could respond there was a knock on the door.

"He's early," Renee said with a chuckle, as she heard Bella running around upstairs. She shoved Charlie back down into his chair as she went to go answer the front door. The last thing she wanted was for Charlie to answer the door with his gun in his hand or something.

When Renee opened the front door, she found Edward standing there in jeans and a black long sleeved button up shirt and black boots. Renee chuckled in her head. Edward and Bella were pretty much matching with their outfits. She smiled and spoke.

"Hello, Edward."

Edward was a little nervous, but not really about taking Bella out on a date. He was nervous because he had purposefully come over a little early so that he could talk to Renee and Charlie Swan. He knew that they were likely worried about Edward and his father's reputation, but he wanted to reassure them that he wasn't anything like his father, and also thank them for allowing him the privilege of dating their daughter.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan. How are you this evening?" Edward replied.

Renee smiled. "Just fine, Edward. Come on in. I think Bella is almost ready."

Edward walked in slowly, taking a deep breath as he saw Charlie Swan standing there at the foot of the stairs that led upstairs to Bella's bedroom.

"Good evening, sir," Edward said, reaching out to shake Charlie's hand. Charlie, receiving a death glare from Renee, slowly took Edward's hand.

"Nice to see you, Edward."

Edward smiled slightly and tried not to let his nerves show as he spoke again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I just wanted to thank you for allowing me the privilege of taking Bella out tonight. I promise to take excellent care of her, not just tonight, but as long as she'll have me. I also know that you are worried about my…my family situation, but I can assure you that I am nothing like my father."

When Edward was done speaking, Renee quickly cut Charlie off from saying anything and thanked Edward for his words.

"Thank you, Edward."

The three of them turned and smiled when they heard Bella running around upstairs, but slowing down as she walked down the stairs. Bella's breath caught in her throat and her heart seemed to hammer even harder than it already was. She thought Edward always looked good, but there was something that made him look even more handsome as he stood there waiting. She had a feeling that maybe the fact of knowing that he was waiting there for _her_ might have had something to do with it.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said quietly, well aware that her parents were also standing there.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward replied, barely able to take his eyes off of her.

Bella giggled after she had looked Edward over from head to toe.

"We match."

Edward couldn't help but laugh in return, loving the sound of Bella's own giggles.

"I guess we do."

Charlie Swan was doing everything he could to keep from either throwing up from the cuteness of it all, sending Bella back upstairs and locking her away until she was forty, or changing his mind about letting Edward take Bella out tonight. Renee, sensing Charlie's distress, took his hand in hers and began to lead him out of the room.

"You two have fun tonight," Renee called as she dragged Charlie towards the living room. "Edward, please have Bella home by eleven!"

"All right," Edward said, his eyes still locked on Bella. Bella's cheeks were blushing furiously as she now stood at the foot of her stairs next to Edward.

When Renee and Charlie disappeared, Edward grinned and swept his arm in the direction of the front door and his silver truck that waited for them outside.

"Shall we?"

Bella nodded and called out a goodbye to her parents before Edward led her towards his truck. The blush on Bella's face intensified as Edward held the car door open for her, and she squealed on the inside, at Edward's gentlemanliness. Once the truck was started up, Edward turned the music down, and soon they were off.

It didn't take long for Bella to ask where they were going, and Edward would only reply that it was a surprise and that Bella would see soon enough. Once the car got on the highway, she knew that they were going to Port Angeles. When she had told Edward as much, he simply smiled. The two spent the rest of the drive sharing their different "favorites" and laughing about little things.

Bella was so happy to be out with Edward that she thought she might burst. Even after all of the drama that had happened, she wouldn't have traded any of it if it meant that she would end up here with Edward. It was so easy to be around him, and she loved learning all the different things about him that had nothing to do with the town gossip.

Edward had decided to take Bella to eat Italian food at a place called, "Bella Italia". He figured that since Bella's name was in the name of the restaurant that it would be a good place to eat. It wasn't overly fancy, but it wasn't run down either. When he had been thinking about what to do for their date he had almost worried himself into a panic. Though he had slept with girls and kissed them, he never actually dated any of them. Irina, Tanya, Victoria…none of them counted. He didn't care about any of them, and he didn't care what they had thought of who he was beyond his good looks. With Bella, everything was different and new, but he couldn't think of anyone better to be experiencing this all with.

Dinner was simple and delicious, and Bella and Edward continued their "favorites" conversation all throughout dinner. After splitting a piece of strawberry cheesecake, the duo decided to take a walk down towards the harbor. Edward had been warring with himself as they exited the restaurant. _Should he hold her hand? Was it too soon? Would Bella be okay with that? That's what boyfriends did right?_ As they started to walk towards the pier, Edward saw a bunch of college boys standing outside of another restaurant. One of them was eyeing Bella and that made Edward's decision for him.

Bella gasped softly as Edward's fingers slipped between hers and she felt her hand suddenly wrapped up in his. She turned up to look at him, a wide smile on her face. Edward smiled back and squeezed her hand softly.

"Shall we?" he asked, inclining his head towards the ocean.

"We shall," Bella answered, her smile still plastered on her face.

The night was cool, but the sky was clear and there was no rain in sight. A half-moon shown out on the water, illuminating everything that it touched. When they reached the harbor, Edward and Bella leaned against the railing. Bella looked up at the moon, and all that Edward could think about was how beautiful Bella looked in the moonlight. Her pale skin seemed to glow and her brown eyes were twinkling. The small smile on her face was breath taking and Edward squeezed Bella's hand.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Bella's smile grew as she turned to look at Edward. In the moonlight he almost didn't seem like he was real. She felt like there was no way that a boy as beautiful and handsome as Edward should even exist in the same world. When he smiled at her she almost felt like she was going to faint, until she remembered that he had asked her a question.

"Ummmm…I was just thinking about how beautiful it is tonight," Bella replied.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Bella."

A soft gasp left Bella's lips, and Edward moved a little closer, forcing Bella to tilt her head back further to look up at him.

"Bella, I…"

Edward didn't know what else to say. His eyes were searching Bella's deep brown, praying he would see the same feelings and thoughts that he was having reflected back to him. All he could think about as he looked at her was kissing her again. Her lips were calling to him, and Edward almost felt like it was too long since he had felt those lips pressed against his. Edward swallowed heavily and slowly began to lower his face towards Bella's. He kept his eyes on hers, searching as he inched closer and closer. When their lips were only an inch or so away, Edward paused. When he heard Bella practically whimper, he closed the distance.

Bella was positive in that moment that there was probably nothing in the world that was better than kissing Edward Masen. This kiss was so much more than the others they had shared. This kiss seemed to make everything between them official. She squeezed Edward's hand and he squeezed back as he moved his lips slowly and gently over Bella's. When Edward finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against Bella's. Both of them were breathing heavily and had their eyes closed.

"I wish that was our first kiss," Edward murmured, thinking back to the first time he had kissed her, drunk and completely wasted at Ben Cheney's party.

"It can be our second first kiss," Bella whispered back, still feeling a little dazed.

"All right," Edward said with a chuckle. "Our second first kiss."

The two maneuvered their bodies so that they were snuggled against each other and both looking out into the harbor. There was a light breeze in the air, and both Bella and Edward felt like there was change in the air. They both held the other a little tighter, and both sighed happily, content and thinking that this was the best first date that they had ever been on. This evening was definitely going to be the start of something new, and both of them had a feeling that it was going to lead them towards something wonderful.

_**Well? Yes? No? I think we're all smiling right now right? There's still a bit of drama to be had, but there are some definitely happy times coming. :-D And all of those Titanic facts and the English unit Bella described? Yeah…I actually did that all in eighth grade. :-D**_

_**Okay, two things to say to you all:**_

_**#1. I don't really know what's going on with this whole deal about requiring everyone's stories to be rated K or whatever, and if you don't rate them that way your stories are going to get deleted or some crap. I don't know...I saw this posted all over Facebook, so I'm just informing you all. I have NO clue if this is true so, ummmm…I think I'm in the clear, but if I disappear from FFN, come and find me on Twitter (at)NoelleSeven or on Facebook as Noelle Seven so that I can tell you what I'll be doing in the event of deletion. **_

_**#2. And I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry, but I wouldn't be holding my breath for an update any time in the month of June. I am REALLY going to do my best to find time to write, but I'll be traveling from June 1**__**st**__** through the 14**__**th**__**, and then I'll be working, and also my best friend is getting married and I'm in her wedding party. So…again, I will do my best to get you something in June, but don't hold me to that.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this VERY happy chapter. Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? See you all soon! :-D**_


	17. Ch16: I Won't Give Up

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…the story is all mine though, so don't steal it! Stealing is bad! **

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! And thank you for being SO patient! June was just a crazy month for me and I couldn't really devote the time like I wanted to writing. I am excited though because we are getting to the good stuff soon :-D Good lord I hope this chapter makes sense...**

**As always, special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted! She is Superwoman and you all should love her just as much as I do! Love you, bb! :-D**

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**It's like watching the night sky**_

_**Or a beautiful sunrise**_

_**There's so much they hold**_

_**And just like them old stars**_

_**I see that you've come so far**_

_**To be right where you are**_

_**How old is your soul?**_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

_**- Jason Mraz, "I Won't Give Up"**_

Chapter 16 – I Won't Give Up

_**Age 25**_

"Hey, Bells, you sure you don't wanna hit the water with us?" Emmett called, the water already up to his knees.

Bella shook her head. "I think I'll stay on the beach for a little while longer."

"Suit yourself!"

Emmett went running into the ocean, splashing Rosalie and Jasper as he went. Rosalie screeched and laughed before turning to splash Emmett back. Jasper quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the little water fight completely. Bella heard Alice's soft chuckle as she saw Alice turn back over onto her back.

"Emmett is certainly one of those big kid types isn't he?" Alice asked, adjusting her Ray Bans on her face.

Bella chuckled. "He's always been that way. He always wants to have fun and make sure that others are having fun too."

A sly smile spread across Alice's face.

"Speaking of fun…how did you like _Titanic_? Did you have _fun_?"

This conversation had been a long time coming. It had been over a week since the big date, and while Bella had already shared with Rosalie and Angela what had happened, she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Alice, and Bella knew that Alice was dying to hear all about it.

"I did," was all Bella said, and Alice looked like she was going to pop a vein in her forehead.

"That's it?" She nearly screeched. "You have nothing else to say about it? We all saw how cuddly and cute you two were being! Spill it, Swan! I need to live vicariously through you!"

"What?" Bella said as she chuckled disbelievingly. "_You_ need to live vicariously through _me_?"

Alice pouted and grabbed one of Bella's hands in both of hers.

"Jasper and I have been dating forever, and it has always been on the DL. No one really knew about it…"

A dreamy look passed over Alice's face.

"But that doesn't mean Jasper and I weren't disgustingly cute when we were together."

Both girls giggled as Alice nudged Bella with her shoulder.

"Now, spill it, Bella! Tell me every fluffy sweet detail that it becomes so cute and sweet that I'll want to puke."

There was more laughter and shoving with shoulders before the two girls collapsed onto their backs on their towels. Bella sighed loudly.

"Oh, Alice…I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, the beginning obviously, silly girl."

Bella closed her eyes and a smile spread across her face as she began to tell Alice about the entire night that happened a week ago. Alice interjected with her own squeals and sighs and giggles, and Bella happily replayed the entire night in her mind as she spoke.

Her fingers tingled as she remembered what it felt like to have Edward's hand surrounding hers, and his skin pressed against hers, sending shockwaves throughout her entire body. She remembered the smell of his skin as she leaned against his shoulder, a smell that was clean and fresh like the beach, but spicy a woodsy, a scent she remembered was all Edward from when they were younger. Bella could feel the hard muscles beneath Edward's skin when she had leaned against his shoulder, and she remembered the feeling of safety and comfort she had felt in his arms.

When the movie had finished, much to Bella's delight, Edward didn't let go of her hand. Even after she had to run to the bathroom after the three and a half hour movie, Edward immediately twined his fingers with hers when she returned to his side. Not wanting to pressure or embarrass Bella and Edward, the other couples said nothing about their hand holding, and instead talked about the movie. When the time came to leave, everyone conveniently had his or her own rides. Eric was going with Nessie, and Rosalie claimed that she and Emmett were going for a drive for some couple time. This had left Bella riding home with Edward.

The two were silent as they walked hand in hand to the car. Each snuck shy glances at the other, and looked away quickly with a smile on their face when they saw that the other was staring back. The only other time Bella could remember being this comfortable with a male was with Edward as teenagers. She had never even felt this level of comfort with Dean, and she didn't even want to count Jacob Black in her past dating pool. Edward and Bella's comfortable silence continued all the way home in the car as well. The only sound was the radio and Edward humming along with the music softly. Even though they had to let go of each other's hands to get into the car, once they were on the road Edward quickly found Bella's hand and rested it between them.

As predicted when they reached Bella's home, Rosalie and Emmett were still out and about. Edward walked Bella up to her door and they paused on the stairs. Patches was whining from inside the house, and both Bella and Edward had chuckled.

"_Sounds like someone's waiting for you," Edward whispered, his eyes gazing down at Bella._

"_She probably wants to hang out with you some more."_

_Edward chuckled. "I think I'd like that…but I want to hang out with her owner even more."_

_Bella's cheeks heated immediately at Edward's words, and she looked down at the ground, a smile on her face. She felt like she was fifteen years old again and Edward was dropping her off at home after their first date._

"_I'd like that," Bella replied quietly before looking up and meeting Edward's eyes again. She literally felt like there was happiness blossoming in her chest as she watched the smile spread across Edward's face._

"_Give me your cell phone," Edward asked, holding his hand out. _

_After Bella had handed over her phone, she watched as Edward punched his cell phone number into her phone and then called his phone with hers. She felt giddy like a schoolgirl as she watched Edward save her number into his phone and he handed hers back to her._

"_There…now we can call each other to hang out," Edward said with a proud and boyish grin._

Unfortunately, Edward and Bella hadn't gotten to hang out since their _Titanic_ outing. Bella worked during the week, and then that past Wednesday, Edward had to leave for California to attend to some business regarding his professional surfing career and endorsement deals. Edward apologized for having to leave on such short notice, but his manager George had said that there was no way around it, his sponsors wanted him in Los Angeles right away.

To any other girl, it might have felt like Edward was running away or avoiding Bella, but it was his constant texts and phone calls that assured Bella that California was the last place Edward wanted to be at that moment. His last text had come right when Bella had arrived at the beach.

"_I'm jealous you're at the beach and I'm stuck in a lawyer__'__s office. I miss your smile."_

Bella sighed and Alice's voice interrupted her daydreaming and storytelling.

"Ooh, girl…you got it bad!"

"What?" Bella squeaked.

"Oh please," Alice said with a wave of her hand. "You and Edward are so into each other. I don't think you two ever stopped being into each other."

Bella sighed. "I think you're probably right."

"That's not a bad thing, Bella."

"I know, I know," Bella replied quickly. "I just don't want…I don't want anything to ruin it this time. The happiest times of my life were with Edward, and I…I just don't want to have that happiness again, only to have it ripped away."

"What do you think is going to…rip that happiness away as you put it?"

Bella smiled and reminded herself that Alice held a degree in psychology, one she earned way before the fame and money she earned from modeling and acting.

"I'm just starting to build a life here," Bella said quietly. "And Edward is pretty much cleared to start surfing again. He'll be traveling all over the world, there will be hot chicks in tiny bikinis…I just…I don't know. I don't want to start thinking that far ahead but I can't help it."

Alice nodded in understanding.

"Is this a trust issue then?"

"I don't know," Bella said with a huff. "I'm getting way ahead of myself here and when I start thinking too far ahead, all of the different possibilities makes me feel crazy."

"Can I share with you some knowledge about traveling and long distance relationships?"

Bella looked at Alice to see a kind smile on her face and her sunglasses now sitting on top of her head. Alice may have been one of the most famous faces in the world, but Bella thought she looked the prettiest when she had no make-up on and was simply enjoying herself. Alice looked out towards the waves, no doubt looking for Jasper somewhere in the water.

"Trust is a difficult thing. It's like taking a _huge_ leap and not knowing what's going to catch you down below. Will your lover be there to catch you? Or will you hit the ground hard and look like a fool? Trust and love go hand in hand in relationships I think. Trusting someone else completely is part of what makes you fall in love with them. Jasper and I are so careful with our relationship. It takes a lot of trust, and because we love each other, we make it work. I knew I could love him when he didn't go running and telling all of his friends that he was dating a supermodel. I _fell_ in love with him when he told me that it doesn't faze him at all that my face is on magazine covers and billboards across the world.

Sometimes we're apart for months and months at a time, but because I trust him, and he trusts me, our relationship is still going strong. There are tons of beautiful girls running around here in Hawaii, and lord knows when I'm working that there is never a lack of attractive men around me. There is always temptation in the world, Bella, but if you know who and what you want in life, things will always work out."

Bella nodded quietly and played with some sand between her fingers.

"I have a feeling that you and Edward both know what you want now, and that things are definitely going to work out."

Just then, Bella's phone chimed with a text messages and Alice giggled.

"Speak of the devil."

Bella cursed her blushing cheeks as she dug through her bag for her phone. Alice chuckled quietly and put her sunglasses back on before rolling over onto her stomach to tan her back. Bella clutched her phone in her hand and she sighed happily as she read Edward's message.

"_Staring out at the beach in Malibu. I can't wait to bring you here someday. Your smile would make it even more beautiful."_

Bella quickly typed out a reply.

"_You flatter me, Mr. Masen. I wish I was there with you."_

It felt like she had barely hit send before Bella received another message.

"_I miss your face. We'll be under the same skies again next week Friday."_

Bella's spirits dropped slightly. It would be another long week without Edward, but she smiled when she remembered her plans for the following Saturday.

"_Don't plan anything for Saturday. Esme and Carlisle are having a BBQ."_

When Edward's next message came, Bella was wondering how the heck Edward was answering so fast.

"_Are you asking me out, Swan? :)"_

Bella tried not to swoon out loud. Edward Masen used a smiley face in his text message.

"_Maybe I am. I guess you'll just have to be there and find out :P"_

This playful teasing between the two of them was reminiscent of their teenage years, and Bella loved it. Her Edward Masen was coming back to her, but he was older and more confident now, unburdened by the troubles of his father. She _really_ liked this Edward.

"_You're on, Bella. I gotta go back to my meeting. I miss you."_

Bella's fingers felt heavy as she typed back her reply, but she reminded herself that she would be seeing Edward soon, and that this was a part of his job.

"_I miss you too. Can't wait to see you next week."_

* * *

><p>Edward was messing with his hair in front of the mirror by the front door. It was getting long again, and he decided to put some waxy hair stuff in to gain some semblance of control of his ever unruly strands. He usually never bothered, but hair product was from one of the companies that sponsored him, and he didn't admit it out loud to anyone, but he was nervous about making a good impression.<p>

"I've never seen you spend so much time on your hair, brah."

Edward scowled at the reflection in the mirror as he saw Eric standing behind him leaning against the door jam of the kitchen and munching on pieces of pineapple.

"Shut up," was Edward's witty comeback.

Eric chuckled before popping another piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Why are you freaking out? You pretty much know everyone that is going to be there."

"I don't know," Edward muttered.

What Edward really wanted to say was, _"Is this a date? Does Bella think this is a date? How should I act? Should I bring her flowers or something? Do I hold her hand again? What are the others going to think?"_

"Relax, brah. Anyway, you better leave if you're still going to go pick up some poke and pupus to take over."

"Right, right…should I, er…should I get anything for Bella?"

Eric held in his laughter. He knew Edward was freaking out about whether or not this was a date, and last night on the phone, Edward hadn't grown a pair and just asked Bella what she thought this little outing was. He loved watching his best friend squirm a little. Edward had always been a ladies man when they were on tour. He knew how to flirt with them and talk them into coming back to his hotel rooms. Eric knew this was vastly different though. Edward was never in love with any of those girls. He had _always_ loved Bella, and seeing him nervous about a girl was very entertaining.

"Dude, just pluck off a couple of gardenias from the bush outside and give them to her. She doesn't need fancy, you know that."

"Right…I know that. Right. Okay…I'm off. Are you going out with Nessie tonight?"

"Yup, dinner and movie. Now go before you're late!" Eric shouted with a smile.

Feeling properly chastised for freaking out over nothing, Edward gave his hair one more tug and dashed out the door. However, he paused at the gardenia bushes that grew near the front gate of their yard and plucked off two of the nicest blooms that he could find. Stashing them in the cup holder of his Volvo, Edward sped off towards the market to pick up his food items for the barbeque.

He had gotten Carlisle and Esme's address from Bella late last night. He had been hoping to actually see Bella yesterday, but his flight out of Los Angeles was delayed and he didn't end up landing in Honolulu until almost eleven at night. After texting Bella and finding out that she was still awake, he talked to her on his hands free set as he drove home from the airport.

Their talk wasn't as long as Edward had hoped it would have been, and from the sound of her voice, it was obvious that Bella was barely staying awake. With a heavy and lonely heart, Edward said goodbye and that he couldn't wait to see Bella the next day. However, she had mentioned to him that Angela and Ben Cheney would be there. Edward hadn't been surprised to find out they were married, but the thought of seeing the two of them again also made him a little nervous. Especially after he learned the roles they had played in the past and how they had been there for Bella when he hadn't.

The drive to the Cullens' home wasn't long, seeing as they too lived in Hawaii Kai, and Edward parked his Volvo behind Bella's little green Toyota. He was surprised that Emmett and Rosalie had drove separately, but he simply shrugged and grabbed the food he brought and Bella's flowers, and headed towards the house.

A small girl answered his knock quickly, and Edward's eyes widened in surprise as she threw the front door open. He had forgotten that Carlisle and Esme had a young daughter.

"Um…hi. I'm Edward. I'm a friend of…of Bella's."

A wide smile spread across the girl's face. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Um…what…er…" Edward stuttered as he felt his cheeks heat. He didn't expect the little girl to ask him a question like that so bluntly.

"Edward! Caroline, are you going to let Bella's friend just stand there?" Esme Cullen asked as she walked towards the entryway and put her arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"I was just gonna do that, Mommy," Caroline Cullen responded.

"Well, thank you for answering the door, honey. I think Seth is looking for you by the pool," Esme replied.

Caroline let out a squeal and called out, "bye" over her shoulder as she ran off towards the backyard to find Seth. Edward couldn't help but smile at her childlike excitement, and when he looked back at Esme, she was smiling back at him.

"Welcome, Edward. I'm glad that you could make it."

"Thank you, Esme," Edward replied quietly, his cheeks still warm from Caroline's question.

"Let me take this from you," Esme said, taking the food Edward had brought with him from his arms. "Bella and your other friends are out back."

Edward swallowed heavily at the words, "other friends" and slowly made his way to the pool area, however all he could think about was Caroline calling him Bella's boyfriend. A wide smile spread across his face despite his embarrassment at being caught off guard by such a question. Bella's boyfriend. He didn't want to get ahead of himself, but he definitely liked the sound of being her boyfriend.

While he was in California, all Edward had been able to think about was Bella. They had talked about so much since they had reconnected, and one of the things that had weighed the heaviest on his mind was that the only place that Bella had ever traveled to outside of Washington was Hawaii. He remembered how she had longed to see the world and how he had promised to show her all sorts of things when they were teenagers.

When he was in Malibu he thought of how he wanted to take Bella to the beach there, and to the little sushi place that he liked that was near his manager George's apartment. While he had been doing some meetings with sponsors in Santa Monica, he thought of how he wanted to take Bella to the pier and do all of the touristy things that the pier had to offer. Then while he had been in Huntington Beach meeting with PSA officials about his return to competing, he realized that he wanted to bring Bella to the place where he grew up. There were unhappy memories associated there, but some of the happiest times in his life had also happened there. Edward sighed as he reached the backdoor. These were only cities in Southern California. There was still Northern California, and not to mention the rest of the entire world, and all of the places that Edward got to see while he was on the tour.

Edward shook his head before he stepped out onto the patio. His thoughts were running away with him. He couldn't help but smile though. He had a feeling that he would soon be referred to as "Bella's boyfriend", and he loved the sound of that and couldn't wait.

The door slid closed behind him and he took a look around. There were quite a few people around the pool area and Edward assumed there were also people who were down on the beach. He heard Caroline's squeals and laughter and saw her swimming in the pool with Seth and Bree. Alice and Jasper waved from where they sat on some loungers, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle waved from the grill area. Edward's eyes passed over everyone, looking for the pair of dark brown eyes that he had missed so much. His mouth spread into a wide smile when he saw Bella standing in the shade of a tree talking to a blonde girl who had her back facing him.

Once they locked eyes, a wide smile spread across Bella's face and she waved eagerly. Edward started walking over as the blonde turned around to see whom Bella was waving at. Edward's steps faltered and he stopped where he was. The blonde girl who was standing there with a nervous smile on her face was none other than Angela Webber.

Edward gave her a nervous smile in return and started moving towards the girls again. He was happy that Angela was at least sort of smiling at him. There was no indication that she hated him in her stare, and that made Edward a little less nervous. However he knew that Angela wasn't really the one he was going to have to win over. Just as he was almost to the two girls, he saw Bella's eyes suddenly go wide, and felt a strong hand on his shoulder shoving him off balance.

"Well, if it isn't Edward fricking Masen."

Standing in front of him was now Ben Cheney looking angrier than Edward had ever remembered him looking. He was also buffer and a little taller than Edward remembered, and he was definitely drunker than Edward had ever seen him.

"Um…Ben…hey…" Edward drew out.

"That's all you have to say? After all this time, Masen?" Ben shouted.

Bella was suddenly there, wedging herself between the former friends, and Angela was quickly standing at Ben's side, wrapping herself around his left arm.

"Ben! Please, calm down!" Bella cried, placing herself in front of Edward.

Ben's blue eyes darkened in anger. "Are you fricking kidding me here, Bella?"

"Ben…please, calm down…I don't want you guys to be upset…" Bella stammered out.

"Well, that's really working out well isn't it?" Ben spat back.

"Ben, stop it!" Angela hissed. "Don't do this here!"

Angela turned and faced Edward, addressing him directly for the first time since he had arrived.

"I'm sorry, Edward. He's been uneasy all day, and he tends to drink way more than he should when he's…ill at ease."

The look Angela gave Ben scared the crap out of Edward and he hoped he would never be on the receiving end of such a glare.

"Are we really going to pretend that him being with Bella again is all right?" Ben shouted, glaring back at Angela. "After all the crap that he put her through?"

"It's in the past, Ben!" Angela hissed back. "Lower your voice damn it!"

Edward could only stare in something that was a mixture of shock and embarrassment. The rest of the party was frozen silent and Carlisle was slowly making his way over, no doubt to help defuse the situation if necessary. Ben's eyes snapped away from Angela and focused on Bella. Edward felt her body sway backwards as if she was cowering away.

"I can't believe you, Bella," Ben said lowly. "After everything he did to you, you're giving him another chance? He never came back, Bella! Where was he when you were in the hospital? Where was he when you almost drowned at First Beach? Where was he when you wanted to give up on school? On _living_? How can you forgive him for that! He didn't see you, Bella! He wasn't there!"

With those final words, Ben stormed off towards the beach, people quickly moving out of his way as he disappeared down the stairs to the sand. Edward looked down at the top of Bella's head, not wanting to see all of the questioning and no doubt judging eyes of the other guests of the party. He could see that Bella was shaking, and he wanted to wrap his arms around her so badly, but he wasn't sure how she would take it. The silence was broken by a quiet sob, and Edward's eyes quickly snapped up to see Angela covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella, Edward…oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing," Angela cried.

Bella quickly rushed forward and pulled her friend into her arms.

"Angela, no! It's okay, really! It's my fault! I…maybe this was too much for Ben."

Angela shook her head against Bella's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella! I should've been watching him closer. I knew he was nervous this morning."

Edward's heart felt heavy when Angela looked at him with such sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward. He never gets like this. Well, never angry and belligerent. I'm so sorry he treated you that way."

"It's okay, Ang," Edward said quietly. "I probably deserve it."

Bella shot him a disapproving look but didn't say anything. Edward knew that things would be rough when he saw Angela and Ben again for the first time. That was part of what had him so nervous about coming to the BBQ in the first place. He knew things wouldn't go back to the way they were, and he understood Ben had to work things out in his own way. Edward was just sad that Bella and Angela had to be hurt and embarrassed in the process.

The girls began to whisper back and forth as they hugged each other, and Edward felt completely helpless. Esme Cullen quickly stepped forward and guided the teary eyed pair inside the house away from curious eyes. Edward was left standing alone, unsure of what to do. He could feel eyes on him, and he reached up and tugged at his chaotic hair nervously. Before his anxiety could bubble up and get the better of him, Jasper and Alice were there, guiding him away towards the shade of one of the big trees in the Cullens' yard.

"Are you okay, man?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Not quite the welcome I was expecting," Edward said with a snort.

"They were your friends back in Forks too weren't they?" Alice asked with a small, sad smile.

Edward nodded silently. He hadn't had a lot of friends in Forks, not true ones anyway, but Angela and Ben had definitely been true friends before everything blew up in his face.

"What do you want to do? Do you need some time to yourself?" Jasper asked.

A loud sigh left Edward's lips and he looked down at the ground. Bella was no doubt comforting Angela and talking with her. No one was talking with Ben though. As far as Edward knew, no one else at the party knew Ben and Angela. He had once considered Ben his good friend, and Edward knew he was the one who had to go set things straight with Ben. Even if that meant that he was going to likely be risking bodily harm.

"I need to go talk to Ben," Edward said with a sigh.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alice asked. "He looked quite…upset."

"Yeah…I have to talk to him."

Edward left Jasper and Alice in the shade as he made his way across the yard and to the steps that led down to the beach. Ben's words played over and over again in his head, and Edward remembered another time that Ben had threatened bodily harm to him. Edward wondered if Ben was finally going to make good on his threats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16<strong>_

Bella's shriek made Edward jump to his feet and knock his open water bottle to the ground.

"Bella?" He yelled out.

Edward's answer was the sounds of two very girly giggles. His heart was hammering away against his ribs and he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I'm okay, Edward!" Bella called out as she precariously climbed over the rocks and tide pools. She smiled and waved from where she was perched.

If it weren't for the smile on her face and her laughter, Edward would've been an even worse wreck than he was. Bella wasn't the most coordinated, and when she said that she wanted to go exploring the tide pools at First Beach with Angela, he was wary. Not only was he scared that Bella was going to fall and get swept out to sea, but this was the first time that they were really hanging out with Angela and Ben.

The weather wasn't the best, and Edward was surprised when Bella had said that Angela and Ben still wanted to go to the tide pools. Only in Forks would it be raining in August. It was drizzling off and on, and they were all dressed in rain boots and jackets. There was also a wind coming off the ocean that sent chills through Edward's body. He knew he wasn't the only one who was cold. Both Angela and Bella had red cheeks.

"A sea star!" Bella cried out, pointing towards one of the pools by her feet. She moved and situated herself so her back wasn't facing the ocean, and Angela soon joined. Edward smiled, loving that Bella was having so much fun.

If Edward was being honest, he was having fun too. Anything was fun as long as it got him out of the house and kept Bella away from there as well. He was sure his father had gone on another bender the night before, and Edward spent most of the night hidden away in the boathouse before he snuck over the Bella's house and through her bedroom window. Bella was so innocent and so loving. Just being in her presence made him forget about the horrors at home, and seeing her smile always made him feel lighter. She found joy in the simplest of things, like a sea star, and Edward hoped he might be able to learn to have the same sort of outlook someday.

"Masen, are you just going to leave your water bottle littering the ground?"

Edward turned to see Ben Cheney rejoining them after his trek to the bathroom. He tossed Edward's empty water bottle towards him, and Edward caught it effortlessly.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled. Ben nodded as he pulled his forest green rain jacket around his shoulders and took a seat on the log that rested at the edge of the sand.

Glancing back to make sure that Bella was still where she should be, Edward took his seat on the log next to Ben. He and Ben weren't necessarily friends, but they had known each other for a while since they were both surfers. Edward would never forget that it was Ben Cheney's party where he had kissed Bella for the first time. He constantly wished he could turn back the last year and redo everything where Bella was concerned. He was just thankful that she had given him another chance. Bella was everything that was good in his life, and Edward didn't want to do anything to mess that up.

Since James and Victoria and the old crew Edward used to hang out with had graduated, he didn't really have any friends left at Forks High. It didn't really matter if they were there or not though since Edward had stopped talking to James, and those girls they used to hang out with were the scum of the Earth as far as Edward was concerned. Summertime was easy because Edward could spend his time with Bella, but he knew he couldn't take her away from Angela, and by default Ben, so Edward knew he would have to make the effort to be friends with Angela and Ben too.

"You didn't want to brave the waves today?" Edward asked. Surfing was really the only thing he and Ben had in common that he knew of.

"I don't see you donning your wetsuit either, Masen."

Edward bristled. He was just trying to be nice and he felt like Ben was giving him attitude. Before he could say anything back, Ben spoke again.

"Look, Edward, let me say this. I think you are a decent guy. I don't really know you, but if Bella likes you enough to call you her boyfriend, then you have to be more than decent. I mean, I know you're a good guy…you saved her life, and I know Angela and I will always be eternally grateful to you for that."

Ben clenched his fist against his thigh. He wasn't sure his words were coming out the way he wanted them to, but he felt like he needed to get this out while Angela and Bella were both preoccupied.

"Bella has become like my little sister," Ben continued on. "She's Angela's best friend, and I have a feeling that you and I are going to be seeing quite a bit of each other.

I think we could be good friends, Edward. I want us to be friends in fact, but let me tell you this. I have spent this past school year sitting with Angela and Bella, watching how Bella would shy away from the sound of those skanks and their laughter as they pawed at you. I saw her tears, Masen, when their mean words were too much for her to handle, or she had to see you with a new girl hanging all over you. I had to see her devastated that night that _you_ pretended that you didn't know who she was. I _DO NOT_ want to see her like that again, Masen. I swear to God, if you make her cry again, I will punch you in the face."

When Edward met Ben's eyes, he saw that the blonde sitting next to him was dead serious. The look in Ben's eyes actually made Edward nervous and he swallowed heavily. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He had faced figures a lot more intimidating that Ben Cheney when it came to Bella.

"I'll level with you, Ben…I was an incredible idiot this past year. Ignoring Bella was my convoluted and ridiculous idea to keep Bella safe. I didn't want my lifestyle to mess her up, and I didn't want her anywhere near my asshole of a father."

"So what changed?" Ben challenged. "You still have your asshole of a father."

Edward gritted his teeth and looked away. The sight of Bella laughing as a hermit crab tickled her hand as it crawled along reminded him of what changed.

"I couldn't stay away from her anymore…and I couldn't lose her. I can't imagine what my days would be like if I didn't have Bella to look forward to."

Ben sighed heavily. "I figured. I can tell when you look at her. She's the most precious thing around you."

Edward couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what else to say. Bella was his world, and there was nothing else he could really compare her to. He knew they were young, but he couldn't imagine another girl who understood him and really knew who he was deep down at the core.

"Just remember what I said, Edward. She's so happy, happier than I have ever seen her. All of that is coming from you. Don't take it away from her again."

"I swear I won't."

"All right."

The two sat silently for a few minutes watching their girls. Bella's smile and laughter seemed to chase away the gloomy clouds as far as Edward was concerned. He watched as she passed a hermit crab to Angela, who squealed when the little shell began to move across her palm. Angela had always been nice to him, and there wasn't really anything bad you could say about Angela Webber. Edward also knew she was fiercely loyal, and that was a quality that Edward admired her for. He didn't know Ben as well, only that he was a part of the "popular" crowd and that he was class president. Surfing was about the only thing they had in common, but Edward could imagine that Ben could be a good friend. Seeing that he was protective enough of Bella to give Edward the, "you hurt her I'll kick your ass" speech, Edward knew he had to be a good guy too.

"You watch baseball, Edward?" Ben asked, breaking their silence.

"I watch from time to time," Edward answered with a shrug.

"What do you think of that new Japanese outfielder the Mariners have? I say he's going to be Rookie of the Year."

"Could be the MVP too at the rate he's going."

Edward wasn't the biggest baseball fan, but he read the newspaper, and this outfielder that the Mariners got was pretty much all the sports page could talk about that summer.

Ben let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank Christ I can talk to you about sports! Angela just looks at me like I'm speaking a foreign language."

Edward laughed at that and Ben soon joined him. The two continued to talk baseball and the Mariners' post-season prospects before switching over to talking about surfing and the pro tour. They soon joined their girls exploring the tide pools before deciding to call it a day when the rain began to fall harder.

As Edward drove Bella home that day, he was incredibly happy about having spent the day with his girl, but he also smiled at the thought that he just might have made a new friend in Ben Cheney.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 25<strong>_

Edward sighed heavily as he walked down the stairs that led to the beach. He hoped Angela and Bella were okay in the house. He could imagine that Angela was quite embarrassed by Ben's outburst. He knew that Angela and Ben would likely have problems with him being back in Bella's life, and he just hoped that they would trust both he and Bella enough to be responsible for their own relationship.

"Christ, we're adults now damn it…" Edward muttered as he kicked off his rubber slippers and started walking down the beach.

Still, Edward couldn't help but wonder whether or not Ben would make good on his years old promise and punch him in the face when he found him. Edward would let him have one after everything he had learned he'd put Bella through. Only one though. If Bella had forgiven him, then Edward hoped that Angela and Ben would too. Edward suspected that Angela and Ben had both been hurt when Edward had left as well. Probably Ben more so than Angela, and Edward had a feeling that was where a lot of Ben's anger was coming from.

Sure enough when they were teenagers, Ben and Edward had become good friends. When Angela and Bella wanted to have their "girl nights", Ben and Edward would hang out. While Ben was a part of the popular crowd, he didn't often like hanging out with them. Sometimes he went to parties, but usually he preferred to spend his time with Angela doing something mellow. When he and Edward would hang out they often sat around fiddling with guitars or playing pool at Ben's house. They often went surfing on the weekends, and they kept each other company on the rare occasions that they were dragged around shopping by their girlfriends in Port Angeles.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Ben had definitely been one of this closest friends, and Edward had also left him behind without a word either. It almost made Edward sick to hear Ben's words playing over in his head, and even though Bella had already told him, it still made Edward's heart ache when he would be reminded of the state Bella was in after he left.

He spotted Ben easily about fifteen feet away, sitting in the sand with his knees bent and his elbows resting on his knees, his hands buried in his hair. Edward approached slowly, and when Ben didn't react, he sat down at his side, assuming nearly the same position, but resisting the urge to bury his hands in his hair.

"I should punch you in the face," Ben muttered angrily, not lifting his head.

"I would let you," Edward responded quietly.

"Don't tempt me, Masen."

Edward let out a snort and couldn't resist the urge to tug at his hair any longer. The two sat silently, Edward gazing out at the water and Ben focused on the sand. The sound of Caroline's laughter drifted on the air combined with the waves that were gently lapping at the shore a few feet away from where they sat.

"She's not the only one you left behind you know," Ben finally said, lifting his head and angrily looking at Edward.

"I know."

"I don't know that I will ever be able to understand what exactly you were thinking when you decided that it was best to just leave town and not go to anyone else for help."

"I didn't think anyone else would help me," Edward whispered. "And…and my father knew exactly how to get to me. He worked me up and I was so angry I just believed him. I couldn't think. I know it's not an excuse, but that's all I have."

"But you never came back, you didn't even try again to see if Bella was really gone. You just left," Ben spat.

"You know how I felt about her, how I _still _feel about her. Can you imagine Angela ever telling you that she doesn't love you anymore? That she didn't want to be with you? How would you take that?"

Ben opened his mouth to respond, but he shut it immediately. He knew Edward had him there. Maybe it would've been different when they were teenagers, but now, Angela was all that Ben had. His parents had both passed, and Ben had no other family. Angela _was_ his family, and Ben couldn't imagine losing her. Instead, Ben went a different route with what he said next.

"You know you could have come to me. I would've helped you. I would've found some way to prove to you that there was no way Bella would have ever left you. Angela would've helped you too."

"I'm sorry, Ben. I wish I had more, but that's all I can offer you. I'm sorry."

"I thought of you as one of my best guy friends, Edward," Ben said, turning to look at Edward. "I never just hung out with any of those other fuckers who thought they were all that. They weren't really friends…you were."

Edward felt his throat getting thick and he swallowed heavily, looking down at the sand. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't agree with Ben's words more. Even when he used to hang out with James, Edward never really felt like he was hanging out with a friend. Ben was a friend, and based on what Bella had told Edward about how Ben was there for her in the aftermath of everything, Edward knew he was a phenomenal friend at that.

"If Bella can forgive you after all this time, then I think I will be able to some day as well," Ben finally said quietly.

Edward's head snapped up to look at the man he had once considered one of his best friends. Ben gave Edward a small smile.

"It might take me a little while, but someday, I'd really like us to be friends again."

"I'd like that," Edward said, a small smile gracing his lips as well.

"I'm sorry I reacted so…horribly today. I'll have to apologize to Carlisle and Esme as well. I'm sure I'm going to get an earful from Ang when we get back up there too."

If Edward wasn't mistaken Ben's cheeks were turning a little red.

"I'm sure they'll all forgive you," Edward replied before he paused and added, "And I forgive you too."

Ben reached out his hand and Edward took it, glad that it was a handshake and not a punch instead. Ben leaned in and pulled Edward a little closer.

"I'll tell you this again, Masen, if you make Bella cry or hurt her again, not only will I punch you in the face, I'll kick your ass."

"I'll let you."

Even after all of the violence in his past, Edward knew that if he ever hurt Bella again, whatever violence or ass kicking that came his way would be deserved. He never wanted to cause Bella any sort of pain again, and from the look in Edward's eyes, Ben understood that. Ben would definitely have to get used to seeing Bella and Edward together again, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't take him very long to forgive his friend.

"Let's head back up," Ben said, slapping Edward on the shoulder. "I have some people I need to apologize too, some water to drink to sober up, and something on the grill smells fricking amazing."

"Sounds good," Edward agreed.

Ben stood and extending a hand to Edward, pulling him to his feet. The two talked local surf spots as they walked back towards the house with smiles on their faces, but neither saw Bella standing at the top of the stairs watching them. After calming Angela down, Bella left her sitting with Alice and Rosalie and went to look for Edward and Ben. She smiled as she looked past the pair walking back up to the house and looked further down the beach.

The sun was bright and the glare off the white sand was hurting her eyes. She squinted before cursing the fact that she didn't have her sunglasses on, and raised her hand up to shield her eyes. The spot she had been looking at before was now just empty sand, but just moments earlier she could've sworn that she had seen Jacob Black standing there.

_**Well? Yes? No? I did say that we weren't quite out of the clear yet. I wonder what is going to happen next. LOL, well, since I know, I will tell you that the next chapter is drama free! I have a feeling you all will really like it. :-D Well, I'm hoping you'll really like it. I need to get back into the habit of writing some sappy, fluffy, happy stuff.**_

_**So…I'll update the blog soonish, and I talk a lot of nonsense, but occasionally I give updates on the upcoming chapters, so follow me on Twitter at NoelleSeven or find me on Facebook as Noelle Seven. No ETA for the next chapter, but hopefully soon now that things are calming down. Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? :-D**_


	18. Ch17 I Need You Tonight

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The story and plot are all mine thought so no stealing! Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I know I've been very slow to update, but RL is just super busy. Plus a certain les16 made me read the book "Divergent", and of course after that I had to read "Insurgent" so…**

**Anyway, this is a nice fluffy chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. LOL, and no one get TOO excited about what the title might imply. :-P And can I just go off on my tangent here and say that I'm SUPER happy Kevin rejoined the Backstreet Boys and that they're coming out with a new album. Okay, moving on…**

**Special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted! I love you, bb! OH, and a note about the flashback in this chapter, it's all from Edward's perspective, so the age mentioned for that section is how old **_**he**_** was at the time. :-D**

_**Open up your heart to me, **_

_**And say what's on your mind**_

_**I know that we have been through so much pain.**_

_**But I still need you, in my life this time.**_

_**And I need you tonight, **_

_**I need you right now.**_

_**I know deep within my heart, **_

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right.**_

_**I really need you tonight.**_

_**- Nick Carter, "I Need You Tonight"**_

Chapter 17- I Need You Tonight

_**Age 25**_

Caroline Cullen was fast asleep, her head resting on Bella's lap as the rest of her body was curled into a ball next to Bella on the sofa in the living room. The barbeque at the Cullens' home was wrapping up, and it was long past young Caroline's bedtime. Earlier she had asked Bella to come with her to watch one of her princess DVDs, which was how they ended up on the couch. Caroline had fallen asleep almost as soon as the movie had started, and Bella had followed not long after. It had been an exciting night for the both of them.

Edward smiled as he leaned against the doorframe of the living room. The two of them looked so peaceful lying there, and Edward could almost imagine it was Bella and her child, no, _their _child lying there. Edward shook his head quickly. It wouldn't do any good to get too far ahead of himself.

"Hey, Edward, we're going to take off. Have you seen Bella?" Angela asked walking up behind Edward. "Oh, never mind."

Ben still stood hesitantly behind Angela, still embarrassed by his angry outburst earlier, but grateful that Edward, the Cullens', and the rest of their guests were able to forgive him and push it out of their minds for the rest of the evening.

"She's been sleeping for a while I think," Edward said, quietly chuckling.

Angela smiled softly as Edward turned back to look at Bella. It was so obvious to her that Edward still cared for Bella, and while she understood Ben's anger and was even a tad nervous herself about everything, she had a feeling that Edward and Bella weren't going to let things slip away this time. They were going to make their relationship work if it was the last thing that they did.

"Well, I don't think we should wake her. Will you tell her that we left and to give me a call when she gets home?"

"Will do, Angela."

"It's good to see you, Edward. Real good."

Edward felt like there was some unfamiliar feeling fluttering around in his ribcage. It had been so long since he had been surrounded by people he considered his real friends, and Angela's words made him so grateful to have this second chance. He felt like the fluttering in his chest was his loneliness leaving his body or something. To Edward's surprise, Angela reached out and wrapped her arms around Edward in a hug.

"Maybe we'll see you tomorrow too, huh?" Angela asked as she let go of Edward.

"Maybe," Edward answered with a shrug. "Just send me a text or something."

Ben stepped forward and slapped hands with Edward before pulling him into one of the stereotypical "man hugs".

"I'm sorry again, Edward. It really is good to see you."

Edward nodded in response and stepped back. Ben had calmed down considerably since their talk, and even though things were still awkward between them, Edward had a feeling that it wouldn't last long.

"I'll catch you later, Ben," Edward said with a smile.

Angela and Ben made their way out of the house, pausing to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, and Edward went back to leaning against the living room doorway, watching Bella as she slept peacefully on the couch.

He wasn't sure how long he was standing there before he heard a quiet and delicate laugh behind him. Edward turned to find Esme Cullen standing their behind him, a smile on her face and a brow raised in question at him. The blood in Edward's body rushed to his cheeks, making him blush at being caught staring at Bella like some sort of creeper.

Esme cleared her throat and moved to stand next to Edward, the knowing smile never quite leaving her face.

"She looks so peaceful. Even in her sleep, she's got that smile of hers tugging at her lips."

Edward assumed she was talking about Caroline.

"Your daughter radiates happiness."

"Thank you, Edward," Esme said with a chuckle, "But I wasn't talking about my daughter."

"Oh," was all Edward could say in response, his cheeks feeling like they were even more on fire.

"I think I better take Caroline up to her room to sleep. I don't want her being all grumpy tomorrow."

As Esme reached down to pick up Caroline, Bella stirred.

"Oh, Esme! I'm—" Bella had started to apologize, but quickly cut herself off seeing a sleepy Caroline in her mother's arms.

"Sorry," Bella whispered, moving to help make sure Caroline was safe in Esme's arms. Carlisle appeared seemingly out of thin air and plucked his daughter out of his wife's arms.

"Daddy…" Caroline whined, burrowing her face against Carlisle's face, clearly displeased at being woken up. Carlisle chuckled.

"Edward and Bella, I'll have to say goodnight here. I've got a princess to tuck in," Carlisle managed to get out before Caroline's whimpers and grumbles grew in volume.

Both Edward and Bella waved goodnight as Carlisle disappeared with his little princess and the two were left with Esme in the living room.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Bella said as she slowly moved her head side to side, working out the kink in her neck from sleeping sitting up on the sofa.

Esme waved her off. "Nonsense, Bella. Thank you for entertaining Caroline. She adores you!"

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" Bella asked, still wanting to make up for sleeping away while other guests had still been around.

"Edward here helped me with most of it. Everything else can be taken care of tomorrow," Esme responded with a smile.

A smile spread across Bella's face and she turned to find Edward leaning against the doorway, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Well," Edward started before clearing his throat. "I think we better head out too."

Edward didn't want to keep Esme from any bedtime rituals she and Carlisle might have with Caroline, and if he was being one hundred percent honest with himself, he just wanted to get some moments alone with Bella.

Hugs, kisses on cheeks, and "thank yous" were exchanged and soon Edward was walking Bella out to her car. The day had been hot, but the evening in Hawaii Kai had cooled off considerably and Edward noticed how Bella rubbed her arms to warm up.

"You've acclimated to the Hawaii weather," Edward said with an amused smile. He didn't think it could have been cooler than seventy-two degrees, but here was Bella with goose bumps on her arms.

"I guess I have," Bella said with a chuckle. "I don't know how I'll survive when I go back to Washington at Christmas time."

Bella turned to face Edward and leaned against her car door. Edward was quiet and Bella wondered if it was because she had mentioned going back to Washington. They hadn't really talked too much about his mother or even if he ever planned on going back to Forks again. However, before Bella could start over-thinking things any more, Edward asked Bella a question that made her heart start to thunder away in her chest as soon as she registered the words that came out of his mouth:

"Will you go on a date with me next weekend?"

Asking Bella out on a real date had been on Edward's mind for a while now. He was nervous and wondered if he had maybe made the wrong choice or had read Bella wrong, but after their _Titanic_ outing and the hand holding, Edward was pretty positive that Bella felt the same way he did. However, when he asked her out for this date, he was nervous and his stomach was flip-flopping all over the place. Bella was just staring at him and the shock was evident on her face. Edward wondered if maybe he had spoken too quickly or maybe that Bella didn't want to date him again, but his stomach stopped it's twisting and turning as soon as a wide smile began to spread across Bella's face. Bella reached out and placed a hand on Edward's forearm. The feel of her skin against his instantly put him at ease and his entire body seemed to relax.

"I would love to, Edward."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 17<strong>_

Edward closed the back door as quietly as he could. As soon as he heard the latch click he took off running towards the woods and towards the solitude and safety of the boat house.

"Edward! Edward! Where'd you go you little prick?"

His father's words seemed to chase him on the wind, and it made Edward move his legs even faster. Judging by the slur of Ed Masen's voice, it wouldn't be long before he passed out somewhere and it would be safe for Edward to head back to the house and hop in his truck. He didn't dare risk trying to drive off somewhere now while his father was still conscious and up and about.

"Mother fucker…" Edward panted as his legs carried him closer and closer to his salvation. It was Wednesday afternoon for crying out loud, and his father was already hammered beyond belief. Edward was just happy that his mother was at work and wouldn't be home until late that night. There wouldn't be a need to worry about her safety tonight.

When Edward was finally inside the confines of the boat house, he flopped down on the small bed and let out a frustrated yell into the pillows. He had planned to call Bella before his father emerged from upstairs in his drunken stupor. Now Edward felt too keyed up to talk to her. He was planning to ask her out on their first official date but his nerves were now shot after avoiding a near encounter with his father.

Edward rolled over to his back and starred up at the ceiling. As he calmed his breathing down, he realized that even though he really wanted to ask Bella out sooner rather than later, he wasn't sure where he would take her or what they would do. Heck, he wasn't even one hundred percent sure that Bella would say yes to him. He was pretty sure, but not certain.

"Come on, Masen…man up now…" Edward grumbled to himself, sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

He had a pretty good idea of things Bella liked, but he wasn't sure what she would be expecting of a date. A loud huff of air left his lips and he clenched his eyes shut. Edward hadn't even really taken any girls on dates before. Those past girls whose names he didn't want to even remember weren't interested in dates. They were interested in the way Edward looked and what his body could give them. They hadn't been interested in how he felt or what things he was interested in. Basically what it all came down to was that Edward Masen was clueless when it came to the dating department. He genuinely cared for Bella and he wanted to treat her like a queen. After everything she had been through because of him, she deserved to be spoiled and pampered and completely taken care of.

Edward chuckled to himself and stood up. There was no way he was going to be able to come up with anything good on his own. He needed help. Deciding to chance going back to the house, he walked slowly through the woods, listening for any sounds of his father still shouting or banging around. Edward was happy that he had thought ahead and had his car keys in his pocket. He stood frozen on the edge of the tree line listening. When he heard nothing he decided that his father must've passed out and he made a quick dash to his car. As he sped off down the road, Edward knew that there was only one person who could help him, and he just prayed his friend would be home.

The driveway was empty when Edward got there, and he swallowed heavily as he climbed out of his car and he saw the front door of the house open.

"Edward, my man…what can I do for you?" Ben Cheney called out, leaning against one of the columns on his porch.

"Um…I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang," Edward lied through his teeth.

There had been a handful of times that Edward had shown up at Ben's house. Ben usually didn't pry, as he had a feeling that Edward was trying to get away from his own house. He had heard from Angela that Edward had gone to Bella's house once or twice though, so it made Ben sort of curious as to why Edward was at his house now.

Ben's parents were in Seattle for the week for work related things, so it was just him at home for the past couple of days. He had thought about throwing a party, but after everything that happened with Tanya, Irina, and Victoria, Ben decided against it. Plus he knew Angela wouldn't be completely on board with a party either – especially after what had happened to Bella at the last one they had gone to.

"You want something to drink?" Ben asked as he headed into the kitchen to grab himself a Coke.

"Whatever you're having," Edward replied as he wandered into the living room and plopped down on the couch there. As he sat there he smirked to himself. This was almost the exact same seat that he had been sitting in the first night Bella had noticed him. Before he could act like a teeny-bopper girl and move to the exact seat so he could reenact the moment in his head, Ben came into the room baring two of the red signature cans of soda with their white +writing on the side.

"Thanks man," Edward said with a nod as he accepted the can Ben held out to him.

Both focused on the tasks of opening their cans and didn't say anything. Ben thought about turning on the television, but decided against it. Edward looked like he had a lot on his mind when he climbed out of his car in Ben's driveway, and Ben had a feeling that it didn't have anything to do with his father this time. After a few minutes of watching Edward take sips of his soda and his knee bouncing uncontrollably, Ben couldn't take it anymore.

"So what's up, Edward? You look nervous about something."

"What?" Edward nearly shouted, startled out of his thoughts.

Edward had been thinking so intently of a way to bring up the topic of trying to ask out Bella, that he had pretty much forgotten that Ben was there in the first place. How did one go about asking another guy for advice about dating? Was that against some unspoken man code or something? Would Ben think he was weird?

"Oh fuck it…" Edward mumbled to himself. Edward considered Ben a friend and vice versa. He could ask Ben pretty much anything, and this shouldn't be any different.

"I want to ask Bella out on a date," Edward blurted out quickly as soon as he got the courage to do so.

Ben coughed and sputtered on his Coke, not expecting Edward to blurt something like that out so quickly. Though everyone knew that Edward and Bella both had a thing for each other, it was still a surprise to Ben to hear that Edward finally wanted to ask her out. When his coughing fit was over, Ben looked up to find a scowling Edward glaring at him.

"Sorry," Ben said with a cough. "I wasn't expecting that."

Edward sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair.

"So I gathered," he muttered.

Ben rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink. "So what? Why are you so nervous? Just ask her out."

"Oh sure, I'll just call her up right now and ask her out like it's the easiest thing in the world."

When Ben didn't reply to Edward's sarcasm, Edward turned to find his friend staring at him with his eyebrows raised and his cordless house phone in his hand.

"Unless you would like to use your cell phone," Ben said with a smirk.

Edward hesitated before he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"You really think she'll say yes?"

"Are you stupid? Of course she'll say yes! Didn't you just climb through her window not that long ago and got all snuggly on her bed?"

Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "How the fuck did you know about that?"

"Bella told Angela."

"Of course she did," Edward mumbled. Girls told each other everything.

"Strap on a pair and call her already so that she can say yes and then I can tell you everything I know about Bella Swan's likes and dislikes."

"Wha—"

"That _is_ also why you came over here right? To figure out where to take Bella on your date once she says yes?"

Ben looked much too cocky with that smirk on his face and it bothered Edward to no end. While he knew Ben would never tease him in front of others, Ben now had something to hold over Edward when it was just the two of them. Edward Masen needed Ben Cheney's help to work up to courage to ask out Bella Swan and plan their date. Edward just hoped the story never got back to Bella.

As Edward called Bella and asked her out, Ben watched on, completely amused by watching Edward pace on the other side of the living room. Edward ran his hand through his hair just about every five seconds and even though Ben couldn't hear what they were saying, he knew the exact moment that Bella had told Edward yes. Edward stopped in his tracks and a wide smile spread across his face before it disappeared and he cleared his throat. Ben couldn't help but burst out laughing. Edward scowled at Ben as he finished up his conversation with Bella, and as soon as he hung up his phone call, he flipped Ben the bird.

"Fuck you, Cheney," Edward muttered going back to sit on the couch. "I bet you weren't much better when you asked out Angela."

"No shame in being happy she said yes. I just wish you could've seen your face. You lit up the whole room, Masen," Ben said through his chuckles.

Edward promptly threw a pillow at him before saying, "Yeah well…thanks for…for making me call her."

Ben shook his head and smiled. "Not a problem my friend. It's about time you two crazy kids got together."

"Geez, don't sound like such an old man there, Ben."

"You listen to me young whippersnapper, do you want to impress the little lady or not?" Ben replied, doing his best imitation of sounding like an old man.

Edward laughed and he felt like there was such a weight that had been lifted off of his shoulders when he did so. The pressure that seemed to surround him when it came to Bella was gone, and now he could just look forward to their date…which he needed to plan before Saturday.

"Teach me oh wise one," Edward said with a grin.

"Well, you'll be thanking me later that my girlfriend is your girl's best friend. Now…in terms of food, you're lucky. Bella isn't picky, but she loves Italian. Might be taboo with all that garlic on a first date, but if you take her to get Italian, she'll be very impressed and very happy with all the yummy food."

"Any suggestions on which Italian place I should take her to? Forks isn't exactly Little Italy."

Ben's smile widened and he leaned forward. "Angela told me there's this place in Port Angeles that Bella loves. It's called Bella Italia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 25<strong>_

"My dad would never believe me if I told him that I was voluntarily going on a hike," Bella said with a laugh from Edward's passenger seat in his Volvo.

"Well, I figured things change right?" Edward replied before turning his head to look at Bella. He found her smiling back at him softly.

"They definitely do," She said softly. So things wouldn't feel so heavy, Edward decided to change the subject quickly.

"It's a pretty easy hike, but there will probably be a few areas where things might get tricky."

"Well, good thing my coordination has improved since we were teenagers," Bella said with a grin, "Though my father would probably beg to differ."

Edward laughed. "As long as you don't go tumbling into the stream I think we will be able to consider the hike a success."

"Where are we going again?"

"Manoa Falls," Edward answered as he started up the narrow road that lead to the parking area for the trail. "There's a waterfall at the top that I want you to see, and there's a little pool to wade around in."

"But it's not deep right?" Bella asked, and Edward detected a tinge of nerves in her voice.

"It doesn't even go up past my waist. We don't even have to go in. We can just admire the waterfall."

"Okay, that sounds good. Oh! And I brought my camera! My mom has been bothering me to send her more pictures."

"We'll take some when we get up to the waterfall," Edward said with a nod. "There might be a few other places."

They were silent as Edward parked the car and he couldn't help but smile as he helped Bella out of the car and she looked up at all of the tall trees that surrounded them in wonder.

"Did you ever watch that television show _LOST_?" Edward asked.

"Every episode," Bella replied. She left out the fact that she only watched it because Dean had loved it.

"You remember the polar bear cages from season…two? Or was it three…anyway, that building over there was the Dharma station, and that weird temple place from season six is in the trees somewhere beyond the building."

"Really?" Bella asked, her eyes getting big, before her head started to turn around and look at the building Edward had been pointing at.

"Yeah, you can't see anything from here really, except for maybe the polar bear cages, but that building and all that land behind it used to be some place called Paradise Park."

"Oh…that's cool."

Edward pulled a backpack out of the car and strapped it on his back. Bella noticed the bag right away.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I thought we could have a picnic lunch when we get up to the top."

Edward could've sworn he heard Bella made some sort of girlie sigh or swoon or something, but he didn't have a chance to say anything.

"That sounds perfect, Edward," was all Bella said, but there was a wide smile spread across her face.

"All right then, let's go."

Bella strapped on her own little bag with her water bottle and camera, and soon the two set off up the road from the parking lot that led to the start of the hiking trail. As Edward watched Bella look around in curiosity and wonder, he mentally patted himself on the back and also knew that he would owe Eric a six pack of Kona Longboard later for suggesting that Edward take Bella to do something outdoorsy in the first place. Edward smiled as he watched Bella look around the open clearing that they came to after crossing a small metal bridge. This hike and picnic were going to be a great first date.

"It's so different here than back home," Bella remarked as she turned around in a slow circle.

At the start of the trail for the hike was a wide open space. Edward wouldn't quite call it a meadow or anything, but the river from Manoa falls flowed past and the area was wide open, with the tall trees surrounding it in a near circle. Vines hung and curled around trees, and tall grass bordered one side of the clearing. After taking a quick picture together, Edward started to lead Bella up the trail.

There wasn't a day of the year it seemed that the Manoa Falls trail wasn't muddy or slippery. Edward was definitely glad that he had told Bella to wear old clothes that she didn't mind getting dirty. About a third of the way up the trail, they had yet to see anyone else, much to Edward's surprise, and they came to another clearing in the trail. This one wasn't as open, and the trees curled almost like a gate over the man-made metal stairs that had been placed on the trail to help hikers navigate the rocky and tree root filled area.

"It makes me think of _Lord of the Rings_," Bella said, turning to look at the Banyan trees and huge bamboo trees that made up the forestry around her, before pointing towards the trees that formed the gate-like shape.

"What was that forest called again? Lorien or something?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"Lothlorien," Bella corrected him, "But I was thinking more of Fangorn forest."

"The place where the tree people lived right?"

Bella laughed as Edward helped her up the rather high first stair.

"You never did get around to reading the books did you?"

"No…but I saw the movies. Those count for something right?" Edward questioned with a grin on his face.

"Sure…that counts for something."

The two continued their playful banter and conversation as they climbed up the trail towards the falls. Bella slipped a couple of times, but Edward was there to catch her. As they were climbing up another set of man-made stairs, they encountered another group of people coming down. They exchanged pleasantries and comments before making their way onwards.

Towards the end of the hike, where they were so close that Bella could see that actual waterfall, there were a lot of rocks and boulders that seemed to make up the path. At one particular section, Edward wrapped his large hands around Bella's tiny waist and hoisted her up before jumping up quickly after her. Bella loved the feel of Edward's hands on her waist, and she smiled as Edward landed beside her.

"We're almost there," Bella stated, looking up another rather big rock formation.

"Come on, Swan…beat me to the top."

Bella let out a squeal as she began to run her way up the rest of the trail with Edward right behind her. Their laughter and Bella's shrieks of delight echoed throughout the forest and even though she had been carefully navigating her way up to the flat area in front of the waterfall, Bella still beat Edward.

"I have a feeling you let me beat you," Bella panted, leaning her hands on her knees.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you lose on our first date?" Edward said with a chuckle as he peeled off the backpack that held their lunch.

"An honest one," Bella quipped as she sat down on the wooden bench that overlooked the shallow pool at the base of the waterfall.

"Touché, Ms. Swan."

Edward straddled the bench as Bella turned to sit crossed legged and face him. From inside the backpack Edward began to pull different things out.

"It's not the fanciest food for a first date, but it was the most convenient for a hike," Edward explained as he placed saran-wrapped musubis and bottles of water in the space of bench between them.

"I'm finding that I am becoming quite a fan of spam as long as it is in musubi form," Bella said with a laugh.

"You're becoming a kama'aina, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think so. Not if I don't even know what that word means."

"Well, for the record, it means 'local'," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"I like that," Bella replied, a content smile on her face. Though Forks would always be her home, she felt like here in Honolulu was where she really discovered herself and that she really belonged there. She couldn't quite explain it to Edward so she didn't bother, but she was incredibly happy with her decision to move.

They continued to eat, talking about various different things. Edward was cleared to start surfing again, as was evident from all the running and jumping around he had done on their hike, and he couldn't wait to hit the waves. He was actually hoping to catch some waves with Ben before he and Angela headed back to Washington. Bella was happy that Edward and Ben had talked and were able to work things out. They had been pretty close as teenagers, and Bella was happy that they were working on rebuilding that.

After they finished eating, Edward sat contentedly watching Bella as she carefully climbed around and took some pictures of the waterfall. She even took several of Edward as he sat there, but Edward quickly insisted that he needed to take some of Bella to send to her mother. That quickly turned into Bella suggesting they take some pictures together, and Edward gladly held the camera out in front of them as Bella huddled close with the waterfall behind them. Finally deciding that they should head back down since it looked like there were some clouds rolling in, Edward and Bella started to head back down the trail.

Climbing down was a lot harder and more treacherous than climbing up had been. Bella let out a short scream when her foot slipped on one of the metal stairs, but Edward caught her quickly, thankful that his feet were planted firmly on the ground. Both of them were getting muddy from holding on to the sides of the trail as they carefully bent down and stepped where they thought was safe. When they were nearly to the bottom, it started to rain, and Edward was then thinking that a hike had been a terrible first date idea.

"I'm sorry about this, Bella!" Edward shouted over the falling rain.

"It's not your fault it's raining!" Bella shouted back. Edward was at least happy she was smiling. "I'm just glad I'm wearing my swimsuit under this and I didn't wear white!"

Edward let out a shaky laugh as he tried to push all images of Bella in a wet white t-shirt out of his head. The black shirt she was wearing was sticking to her like a second skin as it was, and in only his board shorts and a t-shirt, Edward decided that he really didn't want to be completing this hike with a boner either. He closed his eyes and shook his head, vowing to focus on getting Bella down the trail safely before anything else.

To Bella's delight, that meant that Edward was going to hold her hand the rest of the way down. The rain caused them to try and pick up their pace as best they could, and both of them were completely soaked and quite muddy by the time they were walking down the last bit of a hill of the trail that led into the clearing where they had started. Bella was walking in front of Edward, and she smiled when she saw the clearing.

"Hey, we made it! And neither one of us-"

However, Bella spoke too soon. It seemed her inner teenager decided that was the moment to make an appearance. Before she could finish her sentence her feet slipped out from under her in a slippery patch of mud. She screamed as she fell and Edward panicked, trying to keep them both from tumbling to the ground but it was no use. Edward coughed and tried not to be disgusted by the fact he could feel squishy mud on his back. He raised his head quickly to make sure Bella was okay, and found that she had somehow twisted and had landed on his chest.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward cried, quickly moving his arms so he could run his hands over Bella and check her over. To his surprise Bella laughed and sat up. Her right side was completely brown and covered in mud and dead leafs.

"I guess I spoke too soon. Are you okay? I landed right on top of you," Bella asked, concern now evident on her face.

"I'll live. That mud provided a pretty good cushion," Edward replied with a dry chuckle. "Good thing I brought trash bags for us to sit on just in case we did get muddy."

The pair laughed quietly as they slowly helped each other to their feet. Walking back to the car was awkward and stiff, but the rain did manage to wash away quite a bit of the mud. Edward had also luckily packed some old towels and they were able to wipe off a bit before spreading out the trash bags on Edward's car seats and climbing carefully into his car. As soon as they were in, Edward cranked up the heat to help dry them off.

"Sorry that didn't turn out quite like I thought it would," Edward said, slightly dejected. Everything had been perfect until it started raining.

"Don't worry about it," Bella answered as she wiped away some water that was rolling down her face. "It was fun. Definitely a little reminiscent of Forks."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess it was."

Both were silent for a few seconds before Edward spoke again.

"Would…would you mind coming back with me to my house?"

Bella's eyes went wide as she turned to stare at him, but before she could say anything, Edward continued.

"I'm just not ready for our date to end. You can shower off there and borrow some clothes while I throw yours in the dryer. We could even cook dinner or something? Watch a movie?"

To Edward's great relief Bella's plump lips spread into a wide smile.

"That sounds perfect, Edward."

With a smile, Edward laced his fingers with Bella's and drove towards his house in Hawaii Kai. In actuality, Bella's house was much closer, but Edward didn't want to just invite himself over there, and while she didn't say it, Bella was much happier going to Edward's place instead. She wasn't sure what Rosalie and Emmett were doing, and she liked having Edward all to herself.

The traffic heading east was light and soon they were pulling into Edward's driveway and saw Eric walking towards his car. He was dressed in jeans and a collared shirt, so there was no doubt in either Edward or Bella's minds that Eric was heading out on a date with Nessie. Bella smiled as she climbed out of Edward's car. She hadn't seen Eric in a while, and he usually had something funny to say that made her smile.

"Hey, Bella! How you doing girl?" Eric called out as he leaned against his car.

"I'm good," Bella said with a grin as she waited for Edward to pull the garbage bags that had covered their seats out of his car.

"Looks like you two got down and dirty."

Eric's eyebrows waggled in a suggestive manner and Bella felt her cheeks flush. Edward turned around and slammed his car door shut. It wasn't like Edward hadn't been thinking about actually getting down and dirty with Bella while they had been on their date, but he didn't want to rush anything with Bella. Especially anything that had to do with sex.

"Shut up, Yorkie. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Eric grinned. "That's right. Taking my chick out to dinner tonight."

"Did you really just refer to Nessie as, 'your chick'?"

"What?" Eric said with a shrug. "She's my lady love, my wahine, my girl, my chick…they all mean the same thing."

"How about calling her your girlfriend?" Edward said with an eye roll.

"The word girlfriend doesn't come close to describing what we have, brah."

Bella giggled quietly at the dreamy look in Eric's eyes as he looked away in the distance.

"Yeah, well…have a nice dinner with your soulmate or whatever," Edward said with a wave. "Bella and I are going to clean up and hang out here tonight."

"Right on!" Eric shouted as he climbed into his car. "Don't wait up for me!"

"How about you just say that you're not coming home tonight?" Edward shouted back.

"Shoots then! Don't expect me home! Use protection you two!"

Bella's mouth popped open in surprise as Eric peeled out of the driveway, and his laughter could be heard on the wind as he drove away. Edward flipped him off in response, all the while muttering under his breath that he was going to kick Eric's ass later. Bella composed herself but not before Edward could see the shocked look on her face.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled. "You know him. No filter."

"Nessie must really balance him out," Bella commented.

"She's definitely the voice of reason and thought in that relationship."

Edward gathered everything from the car and locked it up.

"Come on, we can clean off in the outdoor shower in the back."

Bella followed Edward around the left side of the house, marveling at the little house that seemed almost more like a fairytale cottage than a bachelor pad. The front yard had different flower bushes and tall trees. There was even a white picket fence and an archway that went over the walkway that led to the front door. If Bella wasn't so sure of Edward's feelings for her, she would have wondered about him and Eric being more than roommates.

When they got to the back of the house, Bella froze. Edward hadn't been lying when he had said that every morning or anytime he wanted to, he could just run out into the ocean. The water looked like it was right there at the edge of his yard. It was a magnificent yard that contained a barbeque area, a table and chair set, two chairs and a small table right at the water's edge, and a hammock hanging between two trees. Bella walked her way out a bit into the yard and turned to look back at the house. There was a balcony on the second floor that matched the entire width of the house, and bellow on the first floor patio there was a picnic bench and also a punching bag hanging there. Both the first floor and the second floor had large glass windows and Bella honestly couldn't wait to see the inside. Edward and Eric shared a beautiful house.

"Bella?" Edward called out.

"Hm?" Bella hummed, focusing back on Edward. She realized that in all of her time taking in the yard and the house, Edward had managed to rinse all the mud off of his body and lose his shirt. She swallowed heavily as she took in the hard muscled lines of his torso. That sight would never get old. Edward's body was pretty much perfection.

Edward smiled as he dried his hair with a towel in one hand and held a dry one out to Bella. He knew she was checking him out, and it definitely made him feel good. She was the only one he wanted checking him out anymore.

"You can rinse off over here. I'm going to head in and change and find some clothes that you can borrow."

Once Edward disappeared into the house, Bella hopped into the outdoor shower. She chuckled to herself, thinking it at first it was weird that anyone would have a shower outside, but then she saw the pile of surfboards leaning against the wall and realized it made perfect sense for the two professional surfers. The water was cooler than Bella thought it would be, but she accepted that this was probably a good thing. Seeing Edward in all of his shirtless glory, plus their thus far amazing second first date, was nearly causing Bella to overheat. When all of the mud was gone from her body she jumped out of the shower and quickly wrapped herself up in the thick green towel that Edward had left out for her. Seeing as Edward wasn't back yet, Bella walked out towards the edge of the yard and the ocean.

There was about a foot high drop from the edge of Edward's yard down to the sand, but the water was right there, gently lapping at the shore. The water was clear blue and Bella sighed. There was no sign of rain on this side of the island, and the afternoon was perfectly sunny. She pulled the towel around her tighter before having a seat in one of the wooden chairs that sat at the edge of the yard. There was a small table between the two chairs and Bella could just imagine Edward and Eric sitting there with some beers at the end of the day and just chatting.

"It's nice isn't it?"

Bella turned to see Edward, now in a dry t-shirt and shorts, making his way around the other empty chair and lowering himself down into it.

"It's so peaceful and beautiful," Bella responded. "I would never have imagined that this was right here with the highway so close."

"This is my escape from everything. I can just sit here and relax, or I can head out into the water for a swim. Being out here just makes the rest of the world slip away for a little while."

Bella nodded. She had to admit that this was such a perfect piece of land, and judging from the look on Edward's face, he really loved it. Seeing him so happy and peaceful after all the horror and pain in his past made her proud of him, and also incredibly happy. It was like Edward had finally found his place in the world, and Bella had a feeling that she was slowly finding hers.

Edward turned towards her and smiled.

"Come on, let's get you changed and then I'll give you the grand tour. If the weather stays nice we can eat out here tonight and watch the sunset."

Bella followed Edward inside of the house, carefully trying not to drip water anywhere. The inside of the house was decorated like a cottage by the sea. Various shells and glass containers were on display on the dining room table, as well as those spherical glass orbs that were sometimes found in the ocean. The walls were painted a light blue in the dining room and the little office nook that was off to the side. The living room was open and the walls were an off-white color. The piano that was under the stairs that led to the second floor made Bella smile and Edward smiled back when he saw her looking at it.

"Maybe I'll play something for you later," Edward said with a smile.

"I'd like that."

It turned out that there wasn't much to the tour. Bella pretty much saw everything on the first floor as she walked towards the stairs that led up to Edward's bathroom and bedroom. There was a kitchen that had a design that made Bella think of the 1950's, and Eric's bedroom and bathroom. The living room had a large couch and chaise combination as well as a coffee table and a giant flat screen television. All of the video game consoles, games, and dvds lying around were the only evidence of two bachelors living in the quaint house.

At the top of the stairs, Edward paused in front of two doors. One was open and obviously the bathroom while the other was closed.

"I left a shirt and some basketball shorts on the counter in the bathroom for you. They'll be big, but at least they'll be clean and dry," Edward said with a smile.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Give me your clothes after you change and I'll throw them in the wash and the dryer."

Bella nodded as she disappeared behind the bathroom door. She was a little disappointed that Edward hadn't shown her his room, but she mentally chastised herself, and reminded herself that there would be time for that later. They were only on their first date for crying out loud. After she changed, Bella headed back downstairs and found Edward bustling around in the kitchen. He took her clothes from her before announcing that he had found some steaks they could grill for dinner, and then disappearing to throw Bella's clothes in the wash.

Since they had some time to kill while the steaks defrosted and neither was hungry, they decided to head to the living room to watch a movie or see what was on television. Edward let Bella pick, and teased her saying that they could watch anything as long as it wasn't _Titanic._

"Do you even own that movie?" Bella shot back.

"You'd be surprised by the amount of chick flicks Eric seems to own. I'm pretty sure he has _The Notebook_ lying around somewhere."

"Nah…too depressing."

Edward snorted. "_The Notebook _is too depressing for you? But not _Titanic_?"

"She doesn't even remember who he is! At least Kate and Leo always remembered each other."

Instead of picking out a movie, ESPN played in the background as Bella and Edward debated which couple had the more tragic movie. This of course branched out to include Romeo and his Juliet and then moved on towards the greatest movie couples of all time. While Edward was arguing that Aladdin and Princess Jasmine shouldn't be able to count and Bella argued that Han Solo and Princess Leia had all of two kisses, Bella's stomach let out a loud gurgle.

Edward chuckled. "I guess it's time to get those steaks going on the grill and rice cooking huh?"

"Don't think this conversation is over, Masen," Bella said with a smirk. "Cartoon characters can _totally_ count."

"Stubborn as ever, Swan."

"You know it."

While the conversation did not in fact continue into the kitchen, Bella and Edward moved around each other to help get their dinner started. Bella had become used to the fact that rice was eaten with pretty much every meal in Hawaii, and it didn't seem so odd to not be eating potatoes in some form anymore. Edward covered the steaks in sea salt and some dried herbs while Bella prepared a salad, and soon the two headed out on to the patio to enjoy the summer weather.

The sun didn't set until nearly seven-thirty, but there was still beautiful purples, pinks, and oranges that spread across the sky, giving way to an inky midnight blue. Edward had cooked their steaks to perfection, and Bella was stuffed.

"That's a pretty mean steak you make, Edward," Bella said as she leaned back and patted her stomach.

"It's like part of the Man Code. You have to be able to cook a good steak."

"Is that all you can cook?"

"I don't make anything else all that fancy," Edward said with a shrug. He didn't mention the fact that when they were out on the surfing tour, his manager made sure he only ate certain things to keep his energy up. Of course, the only thing Edward never gave up was beer.

Edward reached forward and grabbed the bottle of Kona Longboard that had been resting on the table. His manager George had called the day before. In the following week he wanted to seriously discuss Edward rejoining the surf tour next year. Edward knew he would more than likely have to go. He had contracts with his sponsors that he needed to honor, as well as his contract with the professional surfing association. He decided he would bring it up with Bella next week after he got the details from George. Edward didn't see a reason to ruin their amazing day and night.

When Edward focused back on Bella, he found that she was looking towards the hammock in his yard with a smile on her face. The colors of the sky from the setting sun had blended into the inky dark blue and soon it would be black and the stars would be out.

"You wanna try out the hammock?" Edward asked.

"Can we?" Bella replied, her cheeks flushing, embarrassed by her child-like excitement.

"Let's go, Bella."

Edward held his hand out for Bella and she took it without hesitation, letting him lead her to the hammock. The night was warm and clear, and Edward climbed into the hammock carefully before beckoning for Bella to follow him. With the ease of a professional, Edward got Bella situated, and soon they were rocking back and forth slowly with nothing but the sound of their breathing and the waves gently lapping against the shore.

"It's absolutely beautiful out here," Bella said, looking up at the night sky and snuggling closer to Edward.

Edward did a mental fist pump as he wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her closer. She still fit perfectly against his side just as she always had when they were teenagers, and Edward closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of how perfect everything felt now that Bella was in his arms again.

"It's perfect," Edward whispered.

Bella took a deep breath and sighed, rubbing her cheek against Edward's chest. She didn't mean to, but a large yawn left her lips and she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"You kanaking?" Edward asked, completely amused.

"Did you just ask if I'm kayaking?" Bella stated, looking up at Edward, completely confused.

Edward barked out a laugh. "No…_kanaking_, like a _kanak attack_. It's pidgin for 'food coma'."

"Oh…" Bella replied. "Got it."

Numerous people had been trying to give her lessons in "pidgin", but Bella didn't dare try to speak it yet. She figured they would just laugh at her, especially the people who had grown up in Hawaii. Even Edward had his moments where pidgin would slip into his daily speech, but he made it sound completely natural. Bella figured it would be a _very_ long time before she could do the same.

The motion of the hammock in combination with Bella's full stomach brought on the "kanak attack" as Edward called it, and Bella found that her eyes could barely stay open. She decided not to fight it anymore and snuggled against Edward even further.

"Thank you for today, Edward. It was an amazing second first date."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Bella."

When Bella didn't respond for a few minutes, Edward looked down to find that she was fast asleep, curled against him, with a small smile on her pillowy lips. Though Edward had hoped to kiss her, he settled for leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead instead. He sighed and pulled Bella closer, wrapping both of his arms around her small body, and closed his eyes.

"Isabella Swan," Edward whispered to the wind. "I'm falling in love with you all over again."

To his surprise, Bella mumbled a soft reply.

"Don't let me go, Edward."

"Never, baby," Edward whispered back. "I'm never letting you go again."

_**Well? Yes? No? Good first date? Bad first date? I thought it was pretty good LOL. I just did that Manoa Falls hike a couple of weeks ago. Trust me though, no one goes swimming in that water. No one wants to catch a disease or bacteria virus. **_

_**Anyway, I got totally distracted by the Olympics while I was writing so that's also why this took forever to get out. Screw Ryan Lochte and Michael Phelps…any Nathan Adrian fans in the house? I swear, that guy is so fricking cute and hot. Another hapa hottie to add to the list :-D**_

_**Well…I make no promises for when the next chapter will be out. I'll just remind you that while this chapter was fluffy, we haven't seen the last of Jacob Black, and look for Ed Masen to reappear at some point too. I'm on Twitter at NoelleSeven and Facebook under Noelle Seven. I ramble a lot, but occasionally I update on how the next chapter is coming. Find me if you want. :-D Let me know what you thought, good or bad, pretty please?**_


	19. Ch18: Look At Me

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The story is all mine though, so no stealing! Stealing is bad!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & being patient! Holy crap…friends, readers, I am SOOOOO sorry that it took me this long to update! If I'm being honest, I sort of just lost my mojo there for a while and had some severe writer's block, but it is better now, and I have the next two chapters planned out! Hopefully no more 6 week absences. Anyway, thank you for being patient and still with me, and if you were waiting for an explanation for the title of this story, it's in this chapter. :D**

**Special thanks to Prettykittyartist for pimping this story out like crazy on Twitter and Facebook, and for the late night chats and Pinterest diving! And of course, all my thanks and love to my beta eternally_addicted who takes the time to make my nonsense make sense, even when she's sick. :D**

_**I would bet my life, like I bet my heart**_

_**That you were the one, baby**_

_**I've never been so sure of anything before**_

_**It's driving my heart crazy**_

_**I can't hold out, I can't hold back now**_

_**Like I've done before**_

_**Darling, look at me**_

_**I've fallen like a fool for you**_

_**Darling, can't you see**_

_**I'd do anything you want me to**_

_**I tell myself I'm in to deep**_

_**Then I fall a little farther**_

_**Every time you look at me**_

_**- Carrie Underwood, "Look At Me"**_

Chapter 18 – Look At Me

_**Age 25**_

Bella felt like she was floating, surrounded by clouds and warmth from the sun. She sighed, keeping her eyes squeezed shut and snuggling further into the softness. There was a warm breeze that was blowing softly across her cheeks and Bella sighed heavily. Everything around her just felt too good to give up.

"Bella?"

A smile spread across her lips. Of course Edward would be a part of whatever dreamy fantasy dream this was.

"Bella?"

She sighed as she felt the bed dip down in front of her, blocking out the light that was shining behind her eyelids.

"You are a horrible faker, Bella," Edward said, a chuckle in his voice.

Bella's brow furrowed. "Edward?"

"Come on sleepy head. I made us some breakfast."

Bella let out a sound that was a mix of a whine and moan as she rolled over onto her back and stretched. She could've sworn she heard what sounded like a groan from Edward, but she shook her head, feeling like she still wasn't fully awake yet. She slowly peeled her eyes open, sad that what she had thought was a dream was ending, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she opened her eyes. Bella blinked rapidly and her mouth popped open when she saw that Edward was still sitting there.

The morning sun lit Edward from behind, making the red color of his hair stand out even more. The chaotic mess of strands almost made Edward look like he was on fire. It made Bella think of some sort of avenging angel or something. Edward grinned and he was so beautiful in that moment Bella was pretty sure that her heart had stopped.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Edward said quietly, the smile still present on his lips.

"Morning…" Bella replied slowly, her head moving just as slowly as she tried to look around the fluffy comforter she was wrapped up in. This definitely was not her comforter, and this was definitely not her bed. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ummmm…what happened last night?" Bella asked, staring up at Edward, completely confused.

Edward chuckled and stood up, walking over to a chair in the corner of the room and picking up a pile of clothing.

"Remember how we decided to lie down in the hammock after dinner?"

Bella nodded.

"Well…we fell asleep. By the time I woke up and took a look at my watch it was nearly two-thirty in the morning. I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you upstairs and let you sleep."

"I didn't wake up?"

Bella was extremely surprised she had managed to sleep through all of this. She must have been more tired that she had realized yesterday.

"Not once…though you were mumbling. I couldn't make out what you were saying though," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Oh…well…I'm, uh, sorry I fell asleep on you."

Edward sat back down and Bella's heart flip flopped in her chest as Edward reached down and brushed a strand of hair off of Bella's face.

"I'm not," Edward said quietly. "I…I forgot how nice it is to wake up with you in my arms."

Bella's cheeks immediately flushed and her eyes darted away towards the window. Edward stood up suddenly.

"Yes…well, here are your clean clothes. You can use the bathroom to do…uh, whatever it is you need to do. I'll be downstairs finishing up breakfast. Take your time."

Edward had spoken so quickly that Bella barely was able to make out what he said. If she hadn't noticed the blush on his cheeks she might've been a little put off. Edward had scurried out of the room so fast, but Bella still caught the pink on his cheeks. She let out a giddy little squeal and shimmied around on the bed before sitting up and deciding to get ready. If she was being completely honest with herself, Bella loved getting reacquainted with the feeling of falling asleep in Edward's arms.

After changing back into her clothes from the day before that Edward had kindly washed for her, Bella headed back downstairs and she found Edward setting up some food for them on the outside patio. She took a moment to lean against the doorframe and watch Edward for a moment. Edward was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt from one of the local surf shops. His clothes were casual, but Bella thought he looked good no matter what he was wearing.

"Smells good," Bella said, pushing herself off the frame and walking out onto the patio.

Edward grinned and pulled a chair out for Bella to sit in.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she sat down.

"I hope you like pancakes and pineapple. Pancakes are one of the few things I know how to make, and we had some sliced up pineapple in the fridge," Edward said quietly.

"Sounds delicious."

After Edward served them both, things were quiet between them as they ate. Even though Edward had looked embarrassed earlier by his words, there was nothing uncomfortable about things between them now. There had been quite a few times as teenagers that Bella had the pleasure of waking up in Edward's arms. The mornings after had always been similar to this one. Things were always quiet and content with happiness just swirling silently in the air around them. Bella smiled as she took another bite of her pancakes. She had never been so grateful for second chances.

"So, do you have plans for later today?" Edward asked after a few moments of quiet eating.

"I'm supposed to call Angela and Ben," Bella replied before taking a sip of her coffee that Edward had also supplied.

Edward nodded quietly. Part of him felt foolish for being sad about Bella hanging out with Angela and Ben, but he also knew that he and Bella couldn't spend every waking— or sleeping —moment together. Yesterday, though the weather hadn't been perfect, it had actually been perfect. Spending time with Bella had made Edward happier than he could remember in recent years, and he was pretty sure that Bella felt the same.

"What…um, what are you going to do today?" Bella asked in return.

"Not sure," Edward said with a shrug. "If the waves are nice I might head out and catch a couple."

Before the pair could say another thing, Bella's cell phone rang. Bella smiled when she looked down at the screen.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured before she lifted her phone to her ear. "Hey, Ang…"

Edward focused on eating his pancakes and tuned out Bella's conversation with Angela. It had been nice to see Angela and Ben again, and Edward was grateful for the second chance to call them friends again too.

"I'll ask him, hang on," Edward heard Bella say. He looked at her expectantly.

"Hey, Edward…so Ang read about some hike with water falls and rock slides called Maunawili Falls? Have you heard of it?"

"Sure. I went with a couple of people from the tour once."

Edward watched as Bella bit her lower lip, a clear sign that she was contemplating something, a sure fire way to turn him on.

"Do you…would you like to go with Angela, Ben, and myself on this hike? It sounds like fun. Maybe a re-do of yesterday?"

Bella's cheeks blushed furiously. She didn't know why she felt so nervous about asking Edward out on this sort-of date, but she did. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't exactly want to say goodbye to Edward.

Edward tried not to sound too eager when he responded with an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

Bella giggled before she went back to her conversation with Angela on the phone. Edward's eyes ducked back down to his plate as he mentally berated himself for being so eager to go. Hopefully he wouldn't come off as completely desperate.

As Bella talked to Angela and made plans about meeting times and places, she was squealing like a fan girl in her head. Edward had practically shouted, "yes", but Bella wasn't going to give him a hard time about it. He was focused on his plate and she wasn't sure but he looked like he was possibly mumbling to himself. She smiled as she wrapped up her phone call with Angela. Edward was just as excited as Bella was.

After Edward grabbed a few things to take with them on their hike, he drove Bella home so that she could change. Even though her clothes were technically clean, she still wanted to wear a fresh outfit. Plus she wanted to grab her one-piece swimsuit. While she and Edward were dating again and back on the right track, she wasn't sure how he would react to seeing the scar on her side that she had received from his father. Bella didn't want to ruin the good vibe they had going.

Edward played with a very happy Patches in the yard while Bella changed. Emmett wasn't home, but Rosalie was, and she came downstairs, plopping herself on Bella's bed as Bella searched through her clothing for something suitable.

"So…" Rosalie drew out. "Do I get an explanation about the '_can you please feed Patches' _text I got last night? And also, where you were."

Bella fumbled with the clothing in her hands, not quite expecting Rosalie to bring that up. Her face felt on fire as she bent down to pick up the garments from the floor.

"Nothing like _that_ happened," Bella muttered. "I just fell asleep at Edward's house and it was late."

Rosalie grinned. "Well…at least give me the details about the first date! How was it? Obviously it went well since he's out in the yard playing with the pup."

Bella rolled her eyes as she chuckled softly to herself.

"Well, we went hiking and it poured buckets," Bella started off. Rosalie's eyes got huge, but she didn't interrupt. "And we both ended up covered in mud because I slipped and Edward tried to catch me and we landed in a mud puddle."

"And you ended up at Edward's house how?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"We were both muddy, he offered to clean up at his house, and I…I didn't want our time to be done yet."

Rosalie smiled and stood, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Sounds like it was a perfect first date," Rosalie said quietly.

"It was," Bella whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Well, come on, girl! Nothing to be shy about! Obviously things are going excellently, and you need to get your cute butt changed and back out to your man!"

Bella giggled as Rosalie pulled her in close for a one-armed hug.

"I'll see you later, Bella. Don't be surprised if Emmett gives you his version of the Spanish Inquisition later!" Rosalie called as she headed back upstairs.

Bella shook her head as she started to change. That was the whole reasons she had texted Rosalie and not Emmett last night to ask about someone looking after Patches for the night. She knew Emmett wasn't really going to be hard on her, but he was definitely going to bring up the fact that Bella still hadn't told her parents that she had started dating Edward again. The Spanish Inquisition was going to look like child's play compared to what her father was going to do when he found out. Bella couldn't imagine that Charlie Swan was going to be very thrilled. Especially after the way he acted when he had seen Edward in Forks. Bella just crossed her fingers that her mother would be on her side and would be able to stop her father before he jumped on a plane and flew out to Honolulu himself.

As she threw a clean t-shirt on Bella vowed that she wouldn't think any more about telling her parents about Edward or facing Emmett when she inevitably came home. Edward was out there waiting for her, and they were going to continue to have an amazing day.

When Bella stepped outside to call Patches back into the house, she turned to look for her puppy and couldn't stop laughing at the sight before her. There sitting cross-legged in the middle of the grass and grinning up at her was Edward, and sitting in his lap, also looking up at her expectantly was Patches.

"You two look like you're up to no good," Bella said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well," Edward started, "It's just that Patches and I were talking, and she was being such a good buddy out here playing with me, that we both decided that she deserves a puppy treat for her good behavior."

Edward grinned widely at Bella and Patches yapped in what seemed to be agreement. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Patches, come here."

The obedient little pup listened and bounded over to Bella. Bella grabbed one of the puppy treats she kept by the door and fed on to Patches before she closed her front door and locked up.

"I give Patches a little treat every time I leave her at home for a bit," Bella said looking up at Edward.

"Oh…" was all Edward could say.

Bella giggled. "That was a great attempt at spoiling my little girl though. I guess you'll just have to find some other sneaky way to spoil her."

"Maybe I'll just spoil you instead," Edward replied with a grin, and wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"I think I like that better."

Edward laughed and it was music to Bella's ears.

"Come on, beautiful girl. Let's go meet Angela and Ben."

Bella blushed as she let Edward escort her down the stairs and to the car. He didn't say anything but had a smile on his face and Bella definitely felt one on her own lips. This was like the Edward that she had remembered as a teenager. The Edward she remembered had been sweet and loving, and had said beautiful words to her that made her feel even more beautiful and loved. _This _Edward was a grown up version of the boy she remembered, and she felt like everything was more intense now, but in a good way.

As they drove towards Maunawili Falls, not needing to pick up Angela and Ben since they had a rental car, Bella thought about the Edward she knew now. Maybe this Edward was more intense because they both had grown up. They were both adults now and they both knew themselves better and also understood their emotions better. Maybe the feelings they had for each other as teenagers were just the previews of what their feelings for each other as adults would be like. They had both grown up, become their own stronger versions of themselves, and were now coming back together to make a solid unit. Bella smiled as she watched the scenery pass by. Their first date might have been only yesterday, but Bella could definitely feel the change between them. This time was different.

She turned her head and her smile widened when she felt Edward's hand slip beneath hers and twine their fingers together. She met his gaze when he turned to look at her and he gave her a crooked grin. They didn't talk, but they didn't need the conversation. Things were good and comfortable and both of them couldn't have been happier.

Ben and Angela were waiting for them when they got there, and soon the four of them were off on the Maunawili Falls trail. Edward took the lead and Ben stayed in step with him. Angela had her camera and was snapping pictures so Bella hung back with her, making sure to keep the boys in sight. After taking a picture of some trees, Angela lowered her camera and sighed.

"I can't believe we're leaving in a couple of days."

Bella nudged her best friend with her shoulder.

"You and Ben could always move here."

"I wish!" Angela shouted, playfully nudging Bella back. "Not all of us can up and move to Hawaii and start a brand new adventure."

"It could happen," Bella replied with a shrug.

The girls were silent for a little while, Angela's camera clicking away the only unnatural sound around them. Once in a while the sound of Edward and Ben laughing up ahead would echo through the trees, and both girls smiled when they would hear it.

"I'm so happy you ran into Edward again," Angela said quietly.

Bella stopped walking and turned to look at her best friend, sensing there was something more to where this going.

"You're so different with him now."

Bella tried her best not to snort.

"We're not teenagers anymore, Ang. Of course Edward and I are different now."

"That's not what I meant," Angela said quickly. "I meant…you're alive. It's like you were meant to come to Hawaii because you were meant to run into Edward and have him in your life again."

When Bella didn't say anything in response Angela continued.

"I know you don't exactly buy into fate and soul mates in real life, but Bella, I really think fate was drawing you to these islands and that you were meant to meet Edward again, and that you two were meant to be together again."

"Ang…"

"You're alive again and you're so happy! Seeing you this way makes me so happy, Bella. Ben too. I know he was mad when we first got here, but he's never been happier."

Bella felt tears welling up in her eyes. Angela and Ben had been through so much with her, and to hear Angela saying all of these things made it seem even more real. Bella was really and truly happy, and everyone she loved was too. The two girls hadn't really gotten to have the one-on-one time that they had needed since Angela and Ben had been in the islands, and even though they were leaving soon, this chat between Bella and Angela was better late than never.

"Ang…" Bella said with a sniffle.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Would it make you feel better if I said that these were happy tears?"

Angela's eyes began to well up also.

"Yes!" She cried.

The two girls practically crashed together, hugging each other tightly as they cried and sniffled through their happy tears.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella," Angela whispered. "You deserve this more than anyone I know."

"Thank you, Ang. Thank you for never giving up on me," Bella whispered back.

The two girls continued to hold each other and rock slowly back and forth. They had taken so long that Ben and Edward had come back down the trail to make sure that nothing had happened to them.

"Is, uh…everything okay over here?" Ben asked tentatively.

The girls pulled away, both swiping at the tears on their cheeks. Both Edward and Ben looked alarmed at the sight of tears, but theirs girls were quick to reassure them.

"Happy tears," Angela and Bella responded at the same time before dissolving into a fit of girlish giggles as they leaned against each other.

"O-okay…" Edward said slowly. "Well, we're almost to the waterfall."

The girls continued to giggle quietly as they followed their two men. Soon the trail started to descend and then, there they were. It was a small pool of water surrounded by rocks and various plants, and a waterfall that looked to be about ten feet high that poured into the pool.

"It's so beautiful," Bella breathed out in awe. "So beautiful."

"Is this better than yesterday?" Edward asked quietly from her side.

Bella turned to look up at him. Edward had a soft smile on his face, and Bella saw that Angela was right…he looked so happy. A wide smile spread across Bella's face.

"I couldn't possibly pick. Yesterday and today were both perfect."

A boyish grin spread across Edward's face.

"The day's not over yet, Bella."

With that Edward quickly went to where Angela and Ben had put their stuff down and he yanked off his shirt and began toeing off his shoes and socks. Bella's stomach got all fluttery at the sight of a shirtless Edward again, and she sighed inwardly. Edward was so ridiculously beautiful. It made her wonder what he had seen in her all those years ago, but whatever it was, Bella wasn't complaining. Edward had picked her, they had found each other again, and he still picked her.

"Who wants to jump off of the waterfall with me?" Edward asked, looking at Bella with a grin.

"Oh no!" Bella shouted. "Not me, mister! Are you crazy? How deep is it in there? You know I'm not strong enough to be swimming where I can't touch bottom."

"I'll hold on to you the entire time."

"Take Ben first. I think he really wants to try it."

"I'm game!" Ben said enthusiastically. "Let's do this, Masen!"

"Be careful, Ben!" Angela called out.

"Babe, will you take our pictures up there? I definitely want a picture of this," Ben shouted as he and Edward began to climb to rocks that lead to the top of the waterfall.

Angela nodded, but Bella could tell that she was nervous. Bella was quite frankly nervous too.

"Edward, have you done this before? The first time you came up here?" Bella called up to him.

"Sure did. It's fun and totally fine. You'll see, baby," Edward said with a grin.

Bella raised her hand to her mouth and began to gnaw on her thumbnail. She watched as Edward and Ben talked about something she couldn't hear, and then her breath caught in her throat as she watched Edward step up to the ledge. She held her breath as Edward bent his legs and jumped out and off the ledge. She heard his whoop of excitement as he flew through the air and also heard Ben's cheer and the click of Angela's camera. Bella still held her breath and never took her eyes off of him, her heartbeat thundering in her ears the entire time. Edward hit the water with a large splash and Bella gasped and moved quickly towards the edge of the pool, her eyes scanning the ripples for Edward. He broke the surface a second later and she felt like she could breathe again. Edward smiled widely and began to swim out of the way and to where Bella stood.

"Go for it, Ben!" Edward shouted.

Ben jumped and let out a loud cheer as he fell through the air and hit the water. His head broke the surface and his face split into a huge grin.

"Just like cliff diving back home in La Push!" He called out. "Come on, Ang! Bella! You guys can totally do it!"

When Bella turned to look at Angela she could tell that Angela totally wanted to try it. The look in her eyes said it all.

"I'll do it if you do it," Angela said.

Bella sighed heavily as Edward came to stand at her side. She looked up at him and he smiled before he reached down and took her hand in his.

"I'll jump with you if you want me to," He whispered as he leaned down. "I won't let you go."

Bella swallowed heavily as goose bumps exploded on her skin. Edward's velvety smooth voice in her ear made her shiver in the best way.

"Okay," Bella whispered back quietly.

"Well, while you two figure things out, I'm taking my wife up there!" Ben shouted, leading Angela by the hand up the rocks to the top of the waterfall.

"We're coming!" Edward yelled back as he turned and started to lead Bella in the same direction.

"Wait! Let me leave my shirt!" Bella said quickly, letting go of Edward's hand and whipping her shirt over her head and tossing it towards their things.

She turned back towards Edward and he quickly took her hand again. Bella tried not to be distracted by Edward's naked and muscular back in front of her as they climbed up the rocks. The last thing she wanted was to break her ankle climbing the rocks because she was too busy ogling Edward's naked back and drooling over the way the water dripped down his muscles. Just as they reached the top Bella heard Ben's whoop of delight and Angela's scream that was a mix of both fear and excitement. Edward stopped at the edge, bringing Bella to his side. Bella swallowed heavily as she peeked over the edge. It sure seemed way higher than ten feet.

"You don't have to do it if you don't wait to," Edward said quietly as he pulled Bella a little closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her securely to his side. Water from the river rushed over their feet and crashed over the falls and into the pool. Bella peeked over the ledge again.

"You promise you won't let me go?" she asked, her voice small. Angela and Ben were already standing on the side of the pool, Angela talking excitedly to Ben, and Ben listening as her wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll never let you go, Bella."

The way he said it made Bella think Edward wasn't just talking about jumping off of the waterfall. She turned her head to look up at him and found Edward's jade green eyes staring back at her, full of happiness, and if Bella was reading him correctly…love.

"Just one thing before we jump," Edward murmured.

Bella's breath caught in her throat and her entire body froze as Edward lowered his face towards hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his breath against her lips, and a moment later the soft pressure of his lips on hers. His kiss seemed to spark her back to life, and Bella squeezed his hand in hers before raising her free hand to trace the line of his jaw. Edward's kiss made Bella feel like everything was right in the world, and she hummed in happiness, wishing they would never have to break apart. Edward chuckled against her lips before grabbing her hand near his jaw with his other hand and bringing both of their hands together in front of them. When Bella opened her eyes she was met with an Edward who was smiling and looking so much like the teenager she had fallen in love with.

"Now I'm ready to jump in," Edward said with a grin.

"Me too," Bella replied, squeezing Edward's hands in hers.

Edward inched them out so they stood on the edge.

"Ready, Bella?"

"I'm definitely ready."

"On the count of three. One…two…three!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh I wish you guys were there!" Angela practically squealed. "You should have seen the two of them!"<p>

"Oh shut up, Ang!" Bella hissed. "Plus, this is like a museum! You need to be quiet!"

"Now, now, Bella…no need to be embarrassed," Alice said with a giggle, before she laced her arm with Bella's. "It sounds terribly romantic. A beautiful waterfall, surrounded by nature, all alone, your second first kiss…"

"Angela and Ben were there," Bella said with a huff and a roll of her eyes, pulling her arm out of Alice's and going to look at a painting on the wall.

Angela and Ben were leaving the next day. While Ben was out having a boys' day full of surfing and possibly some golf, the girls were taking a tour of Iolani Palace and going shopping. Rosalie and Alice had accompanied Bella and Angela, both saying that they hadn't been on a tour of the Iolani Palace since they were in elementary school. Bella and Angela both thought it was weird that they had to put on little bootie covers over their shoes, but were quickly told it was to keep the floor of the palace from being scratched or damaged. The floors were made completely of a very valuable wood called "koa wood", and it was rather rare and valuable these days.

"Yeah, but we pretty much couldn't have been! Ben and I could've left and the two of you probably wouldn't have noticed," Angela said with a snicker.

"You two were getting hot and heavy in the waterfall?" Rosalie said, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"We were not! Oh my God, you guys are all incorrigible!"

"Oh come on! Just some details!" Alice practically whined. "This is like the kind of stuff you only see in the movies!"

Alice had a point there. Bella felt like it was almost something out of a movie, and she knew Angela was right about the fact that Bella and Edward had acted like they were the only two people there for a little bit. Not that they did anything inappropriate, but once they broke the surface of the water, they were in their own little world.

Bella had been clutching Edward's hand in a death grip as he counted down, and when he said three she pushed as hard as she could with her legs and could feel Edward do the same next to her. There was no way Bella was going to watch and she squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed bloody murder and free fell for what felt like minutes. The water was colder than she thought it was going to be and her feet stung from when they hit the surface.

They had plunged through the water, and Bella kept her eyes clenched shut. Even though she still felt Edward holding her hand, once she was submerged in the water, she had begun to panic. Even behind her closed eyelids, she could tell that there was no sunlight that was reaching her through the water and the pressure on her ears made her sure that they were pretty deep. She had only been panicking for two seconds before she felt Edward's arm wrap around her and felt his powerful strokes propelling them upwards toward the surface. Bella tried her best not to struggle and they broke the surface sooner than she thought they would and she took a huge gasp of air.

"It's okay, it's okay, Bella! I've got you," Edward had whispered from behind her in her ear.

She had immediately relaxed, feeling Edward's arm around her waist and when she let go of his hand he immediately wrapped his other arm around her waist. She could feel Edward's powerful legs moving in the water keeping them afloat.

"I'm okay," Bella had slightly spluttered, wiping water out of her face. "I'm okay."

Edward turned her around in his arms so that they were facing each other and he held Bella tightly. Bella reached up and smoothed some of Edward's hair out of his face.

"You did it, baby," Edward murmured. "You did it."

"You didn't let me go," Bella had replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll keep telling you every day, beautiful girl. I'm never letting you go again."

They had met each other half way, their lips finding each other's effortlessly, and Bella had sighed against Edward's lips. There was nothing better in the world than kissing Edward Masen, and Bella would've gladly continued doing so if Ben hadn't cleared his throat loudly and she hadn't heard Angela's cat calls and giggles.

"Earth to Bella? Daydreaming about Edward again?" Rosalie asked, a smirk on her face.

Bella quickly shook her head and turned to look at Rosalie, Angela, and Alice, all three of them with knowing looks on their faces. Heat flooded Bella's cheeks, much to her dismay, and she let out a huff of annoyance.

"We just…kissed in the pool after we jumped off of the waterfall. It was nice…and romantic I guess."

Alice clapped her hands twice before clasping them under her chin. "I knew it! Just like in a movie!"

"I think I need to tell Emmett that we need to start going hiking. Who knew it could be so romantic?" Rosalie said, and Bella wasn't quite sure if she was completely serious or not.

"I highly recommend it. Ben was completely insatiable when we got back to the hotel," Angela said with a giggle.

"Ang!" Bella gasped.

"What? I'm just being honest," Angela replied with a shrug.

"Well, amen to that!" Rosalie said. "Gives me hope that passion doesn't die after marriage."

"Um…hello! Look at your brother and Esme!" Alice pointed out.

"Ewwww…I'd rather not think of my brother being passionate thank you very much," Rosalie replied, making a gagging noise.

"Oh my goodness, let's just move on with the tour!" Bella suggested loudly before turning to go into the next room.

She could hear the other three girls giggling as Bella left them behind and entered what was once the throne room of the palace. On display were various garments of clothing once worn by kings and queens of Hawaii, and also the traditional feather "kahilis", and also a cloak made of the feathers of indigenous birds that had sadly gone extinct. Bella moved around the room, taking in the various glass cases, some of which had writing in them. She stopped at a case that contained many letters and various writings by Queen Lili'uokalani, whom Bella had learned had been the last reigning monarch of the Kingdom of Hawaii before yielding her authority as queen to the United States government.

As Bella went on looking at the different pieces on display, she learned that Queen Lili'uokalani was also a very talented composer. Bella paused in front of a particular case, the title of the song on the piece of paper catching her eye. _Aloha 'Oe. _She leaned forward so she could read the faded words better. She had heard that song before but never knew what the song really meant or what they words said. She squinted, reading both the words in the native Hawaiian language, and their meaning in English.

_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe _ (Farewell to you, farewell to you)

_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo _(The charming one who dwells in the shaded bowers)

_One fond embrace, _(One fond embrace)

_A ho`i a`e au _('Ere I depart)

_Until we meet again _(Until we meet again)

_`O ka hali`a aloha i hiki mai _(Sweet memories come back to me)

_Ke hone a`e nei I _(Bringing fresh remembrances)

_Ku`u Manawa _(Of the past)

_`O `oe nô ka`u ipo aloha _(Dearest one, yes, you are mine own)

_A loko e hana nei _(From you, true love shall never depart)

_Maopopo ku`u `ike i ka nani _(I have seen and watched your loveliness)

_Nâ pua rose o Maunawili _(The sweet rose of Maunawili)

_I laila hia`ia nâ manu _(And 'tis there the birds of love dwell)

_Miki`ala i ka nani o ka lipo _(And sip the honey from your lips)

The words struck something in Bella's chest.

_Until we meet again_

_Sweet memories come back to me_

_Dearest one, yes, you are mine own_

She swallowed heavily, her heart suddenly full and her thoughts only of Edward. _Until we meet again_…those were the words Edward had always parted with when they were teenagers. He had even said it to Bella a couple of times after his physical therapy sessions. _Sweet memories come back to me_…the sweetest of memories of Bella and Edward's time together when they were teenagers had outweighed the bad, and Bella often found herself lying in bed late at night, remembering how much she had loved Edward, and how he had treated her like she was his world. _Dearest one, yes, you are mine own_…when Edward had held Bella in his arms, he told her that he was never letting her go again. She was his, and Bella was finally realizing that she wanted Edward to be hers for the rest of her days and even beyond that. She smiled, noticing the word _Maunawili_ in the lyrics. That had been the sight of their second first kiss and their symbolic "leap" into their new relationship.

Bella read on, learning that Queen Lili'uokalani originally had written the song as a farewell song between lovers. A small smile spread across Bella's lips and she sighed. As she read the words, it felt like they had an opposite effect on her. To Bella, it wasn't a farewell song. It was a song that seemed to be calling back her love for Edward. It had only been a little over a week, but Bella Swan was certain that she was in love with Edward Masen. All it took was for them to meet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 70<strong>_

"Oh em gee, Gran! That's so romantic!" Audrey cried, leaning her chin on top of her hands, a dreamy look glazing over her eyes.

"You kids still say, _oh em gee_, huh?" Bella said with a chuckle.

"Please, Gran…it's not like it ever went out of style," said Rachel, rolling her eyes as any young teenager would do.

"Don't roll your eyes at Gran," Lauren, Rachel's mother chided. Bella smiled in thanks to her daughter-in-law.

"I was just kidding," Rachel pouted.

"Don't pout, sweetheart. You're much prettier when you smile," Bella said.

The women were soon interrupted by the sound of the backdoor of the house that led down to the beach bursting open, and Bella's son-in-law Garrett Allen running into the room.

"Katie sent me up here!" Garrett practically panted. "Jeremy got stung by a jellyfish!"

All the women seemed to jump to action, though Bella and her other daughter-in-law, the very pregnant Rebecca, stayed put instead of hunting for the meat tenderizer powder they had always used on jellyfish stings. Jeremy, Bella's grandson, was a jellyfish magnet and seemed to get stung every time he got in the water.

"Garrett always seems to know how to stir up a calm room," Rebecca said with a chuckle.

"Yes…" Bella nodded. "I guess you could say Garrett has always brought a bit of excitement to the family."

"I don't know how Dad never killed him. I'm amazed I can even call him a brother-in-law."

Bella chuckled. "Well, let's hope that your little Gracie isn't the only girl you have. I'm pretty sure my son will take after his father and be threatening to shoot boys when they come calling for Grace."

"Oh, Mom…please don't even talk about Gracie dating! I'm too hormonal to be thinking about things like that!" Rebecca cried.

Bella laughed and soon she saw Garrett running back out the door with the meat tenderizer to treat his son's stings. It always amused her that he was the father of a sixteen year old girl and a thirteen year old boy. He was a good father when it counted though, and her grandchildren were never left wanting, but never spoiled brats either. Audrey, Rachel, and Lauren all took their seats again rejoining Bella and Rebecca.

"I swear Jeremy gets stung all the time! You would think he would be immune by now!" Audrey cried, shaking her head as she thought of her brother.

"Well then, I'm sure he'll be fine," Rebecca said.

Audrey curled up back next to Bella and leaned her head against Bella's shoulder.

"Gran?"

"Yes, baby?"

"That wasn't the end of the story was it?"

Bella sighed and closed her eyes before she started to shake her head slowly.

"Well, you all are evidence that I eventually got my happily ever after," Bella said softly, a small smile on her lips. "And while I wouldn't trade what your grandfather and I went through to get to this point in our lives, it was by no means easy."

"What are you talking about, Gran?" Rachel asked. Bella smiled at her ever inquisitive granddaughter.

"Well…I had always thought that Ed Masen would be the only bad guy that I would have to face in my own story. You have to remember though, that the bad guys, the villains, come in many different forms."

Bella turned and looked out the window at the waves crashing on the shore in the distance.

"And sometimes…sometimes you don't see the bad guys coming."

_**Well? Yes? No? Dun dun dun…I wonder what that all means. LOL, you guys are so smart though that I bet you already know. Never fear, the next chapter is already started so I won't make you poor guys wait for over a month. At least I hope I won't…**_

_**Took some MAJOR liberties with the Iolani Palace information. I haven't been there since I was like, seven years old, and all I really remembered were the booties to protect the koa wood floors. The info about Queen Liliu'okalani should be accurate though, and now you all know why I called the story "Aloha 'Oe". At least I hope you see why. :-D And Maunawili Falls…beautiful hike and good fun jumping off the waterfall. **_

_**Okie dokie…obviously something big is coming next chapter. It's a big one, and I am looking forward to the next TWO chapters quite a bit. Let me know what you guys think, good or bad, pretty please? I'll try to update as soon as I can! Find me on Twitter: NoelleSeven and Facebook: Noelle Seven in the event that I go missing in action again. **_


	20. Ch19: Here With Me

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though, so no stealing! Stealing is bad!**

**A/N: Thank you SO much for reading & reviewing! Can you believe it's been a year since I started posting this story? I can't. Apologies for zero updates in October. Honestly, I was completely consumed by the MLB post-season and my San Francisco Giants making the best comeback EVER to win the World Series title! Seriously, they won 2 elimination games to beat the Reds in the NLDS to move on to the NLCS, won 3 **_**more**_** elimination games to beat the Cardinals in the NLCS (so sorry, Mary!), and then SWEPT the Tigers in the World Series! A-MA-ZING comeback! Makes me want to write some Baseballward again…**

**ANYWAY, coming back to Surferward…there is a lot that happens in this little chapter. Some…citrusy times shall we say, and well…the return of Jacob Black, some violence, and yes, I'm warning you now, something you all know as a "cliffy". Read at your own risk, but if nothing else, read my A/N at the end. Good news about Chapter 20 :_D **

**Special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She always makes my nonsense make sense. :-D And thank you for not talking trash during the NLCS. My poor heart was already stressed out as it was :-D **

_**Oh I am what I am **_

_**I'll do what I want **_

_**But I can't hide**_

_**I won't go **_

_**I won't sleep **_

_**I can't breathe **_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_**I won't leave **_

_**I can't hide **_

_**I cannot be **_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_**- Dido, "Here With Me"**_

Chapter 19 – "Here With Me"

_**Age 25**_

Bella sniffled as she pulled into Edward's driveway. She noticed immediately that Edward's car was the only one there. She sighed and swiped away a wayward tear that rolled down her cheek. She really could have used some of Eric's humor and quirky comments. He always managed to make light of everything, and she had hoped he might be around to make light of what just happened on her drive over there.

It had been a little over a month since Edward and Bella had started dating again. Their relationship was moving along nicely and it was stronger than it had ever been. They talked all the time, but kept the physical side of their relationship at a slower pace. Bella thought their slow pace was working out well, but after a few make-out sessions with Edward, she knew that slow was no longer going to cut it. She really hoped that Edward would agree to…_more _tonight. That would certainly make her smile after the crappy conversation she just had with her parents.

Being that it had been over a month, Bella decided that she should probably let her parents know that Edward Masen was back in her life…as more than just a friend. She trusted him, and she knew with a hundred percent certainty that Edward had grown up. He was no longer the frightened and angry teenager he had once been. Being that Bella was also now a grown up, and twenty-five years old, she expected that her parents would also trust her judgment. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Bella had been consistent in calling her parents at least once a week to talk and let them know how things were going. She had gone a while without talking with them, so now she made it a point to talk to them at least once a week. Bella figured that in all of history, it had never been easy for a daughter to tell her father that she was dating a man, but other girls didn't have Charlie Swan for a father.

The words, "I've been dating someone", had barely left Bella's mouth before Charlie Swan growled, "What's his name, Isabella? You tell me his name right now!" The sound of Charlie's voice made Bella swallow heavily. She knew that he knew. He hadn't been pleased when she had told him about Dean, but he just sounded flat out angry.

"Edward…Edward Masen," Bella had whispered.

As soon as the name was out of her mouth, she heard the phone on the other end tumble to the floor and her father starting to scream and curse up a storm.

"Dad? Daddy?" Bella yelled through her cell phone. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew she should have told her mother first.

She could hear her mother on the other end, trying to yell and calm Charlie down. A couple of tears spilled down Bella's cheeks as she listened to her parents argue.

"_That boy almost got her killed!"_

"_Charlie! Calm down!"_

"_I will not fucking calm down! She's dating him? EDWARD MASEN? Renee, I won't allow it!"_

"_Charlie, I'm worried too, but- -"_

"_But nothing! That boy ruined her! She almost died, Renee! Or have you forgotten about that!"_

"_Don't you patronize me, Charlie Swan! You think I can ever forget that! Or any of the other times! She's my daughter too, Charlie! I was scared to death all of those months!"_

"_I won't allow it, Renee! That boy is nothing but bad news."_

"_Charlie…"_

Bella couldn't hear anymore. Her mother didn't even support her relationship with Edward. She hung up as the tears began to stream down her face. She had hoped her parents would trust her judgment, and maybe even be a little happy for her. Bella had at least thought her mother would be on her side and back up her decision. To hear that her mother wasn't thrilled about Edward was too much for Bella. She knew her father would be upset, but her mother…Bella always thought her mother would be on her side and trust her.

After the phone call with her parents, Bella decided to text Edward and ask if she could come over. He responded and said she could and Bella didn't hesitate to get into her car. That was how she had now found herself sitting in Edward and Eric's driveway. She sighed and swiped away another tear when she saw Edward come around from the side of the house with a towel wrapped around his waist. Bella realized he must have been out in the ocean at some point that day. She climbed out of her car slowly as Edward bounded over to her.

"Hey, baby!" Edward said with a grin, "I didn't think…I'd see you…today…"

Edward's words trailed off as he took in Bella's puffy red eyes and his grin melted off his face. He pulled her into his side quickly, raising his hands to cup her cheeks.

"What is it, Bella? Did something happen?" Edward whispered softly. Bella sniffled and nodded.

"I…I tried to tell my…my parents about us."

Bella didn't have to say anymore as Edward pulled her into his embrace. He hated that he could feel her tears on his chest.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I'll…I'll talk to Charlie or something. Everything will work out. Just give them some time."

Bella could only silently nod against his chest. She would have to try and talk to her parents again, just not any time soon. As if on cue, Bella's cell phone began to ring. When she didn't answer it, Edward sighed.

"Is that them?" He asked quietly.

"It's probably my mother," Bella mumbled against his skin. "I don't want to talk to her."

Edward just held Bella tighter against his body. He hated that Bella's parents weren't very…accepting, but he hoped that would change in time. He was surprised Bella didn't want to talk to her mother, considering her mother was the one who had defended him when he and Eric had been in Forks. A thought occurred to him and it made him sigh slowly. Renee and Charlie Swan, most likely Charlie more than Renee, would continue to find his relationship with Bella unacceptable until he had a chance to talk to them. Edward decided not to say anything at the moment, but he was thinking that a trip to Forks with Bella would probably need to happen sometime soon.

Bella pulled back and Edward was disappointed to see her looking down with a frown still on her face and a crease between her brows.

"Bella? Baby? Everything will be okay," Edward murmured, trying to comfort Bella still.

Bella looked up, a frown still on her face, but it suddenly spread into a grin and a giggle escaped from between her lips. Edward was relieved at hearing her laugh, but also a little confused. Bella spoke before Edward could question her.

"You got me all wet," Bella said before another giggle followed. Edward couldn't help but smirk at the adorable and beautiful woman in front of him. Bella had come here after a horrible conversation with her parents looking for comfort. It was up to Edward to put a smile on her face. He leaned down and murmured so his lips were barely ghosting over her ear.

"I _always _get you wet."

A gasp left Bella's lips and she felt like her heart was suddenly pounding in her chest and there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. When she met Edward's eyes she saw that they had darkened in color, and when she glanced down at his lips she was met with his familiar smirk. Bella smirked back. Two could play at this game. She leaned up on her tip-toes so that her lips brushed against Edward's neck right below his ear. She could barely contain her glee when she felt his body shiver.

"I…I want you…inside…now…" Bella breathed against his skin.

The words were barely out of her mouth and Bella had no time to congratulate herself for her quip. She squealed as she found herself looking at the ground and Edward's shoulder digging into her stomach.

"Edward!" she shrieked.

"Inside…now…" Edward grunted.

Bella giggled and swatted at Edward's towel clad ass. "My caveman."

"Temptress," Edward quipped back.

Bella continued to giggle as Edward carried her into his house and soon found herself being practically flung down on Eric and Edward's large and ridiculously comfortable couch. Her laughter died in her throat when she saw the way Edward was looking down at her. He was looking at her like he was going to devour her. His eyes were raking up and down her form and by the movements of his shoulders Bella could tell he was breathing heavily. Bella let her eyes peek down and noticed the rather prominent bulge underneath Edward's towel. She bit her lip to keep from squeaking in surprise.

"You're so beautiful…" Edward murmured as his eyes raked up and down Bella's body. She was just in simple black tights and a top that was almost like a dress, but Edward thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Moving slowly, Edward climbed over Bella's body and slowly lowered himself on top of her. He moved his hand up to cup her chin and let his thumb slowly pull Bella's lip from between her teeth. Even though Edward wanted nothing more than to press his hips against Bella's and relieve some of the tension he felt, he kept his hips away and leaned down, pressing his lips to Bella's instead.

Bella felt like she was going combust as her hands snaked up Edward's back. She squirmed and tugged in an effort to get closer to him. With a moan against her lips, Edward gave in, pushing his body flush with Bella's. Bella dug her fingers into the muscles of Edward's back as she felt his hard length press against her right where she was aching for him to touch.

"Oh God…Bella…" Edward groaned when he broke his lips away from hers. He began to pepper kisses down Bella's throat and around the neckline of her top. Bella was panting now, pushing her hips up against Edward's.

"Shit, baby…" Edward panted, pulling back to look down at Bella. All he could see on her face was a look of pure want and love. He had been about to tell Bella that maybe they should slow it down a little bit, seeing as Edward was the most naked either one of them had ever been during a recent make out session, but he had forgotten how bewitching Bella looked when she was all flushed with passion and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

Edward's lips were on Bella's again before she could make a sound, and he shifted his hips against hers, making both of them practically see stars. While Edward had indulged himself in the shower almost daily, he wasn't sure that Bella ever…took matters into her own hands. The thought alone made his hips push impatiently against Bella's with more enthusiasm. One of Edward's hands cupped Bella's cheek while the other was splayed along her side. It wasn't the side with her scar, and Bella still hadn't let Edward see it. She tensed when he had touched it the first time, and Edward didn't want to push her. He wasn't even sure himself how he would react to seeing it.

Bella felt like her head was spinning, lost in a fog of lust and passion and Edward. She could remember how it felt to be with teenage Edward, but the teenager was nothing compared to the man. She moaned loudly as his lips nipped and sucked at her neck, and his hips moved with vigor against her own. Bella cried out as she felt him, hard and big, press against her right where she wanted him.

"There…" Bella murmured, arching against him. Edward obeyed, shifting his hips in the same way. Bella cried out and Edward groaned before attacking her lips again with his own.

Bella could feel the coil winding tighter and tighter in her lower stomach. It had been so long since she had felt that fire, that build that led to a heart stopping explosion she had only ever felt with Edward. Both of their hands and mouths were caught up in the heat of the moment as their hips pushed them further and further. Edward moaned and grunted against Bella's skin, part of him telling him that they should slow down, but the dominant part of him was too far gone to stop. Bella was no better as she moaned and whimpered for more. The breaths were getting caught in Bella's throat and she clenched her eyes shut as the pressure and pleasure became too much, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as her orgasm shook her entire body.

"HOLY SHIT!"

What Bella felt next was the rhythm of Edward's hips falter and then his body tumbling off of hers to the floor. Bella's mind was still so clouded with lust that she couldn't understand what was going on.

"Dude…if you two are going to sex it up on the couch, at least send me a warning text so I don't interrupt! I'll be at Nessie's!"

Bella heard a door slam and Edward shout, "fuck" so loudly that it echoed throughout the house. When she peeled her eyes open, Bella was still breathing heavily and couldn't quite form words yet. She turned her head to the side and her brow furrowed when she saw Edward lying on his back with one of his arms draped over his eyes. It wasn't until Bella heard tires peeling out of the driveway that her brain began to make the connection.

That it was Eric who had yelled, "holy shit". That it was Eric who had slammed the front door, and that it was Eric who had just peeled out of the driveway in his car. And it was Eric who had just caught Bella and Edward practically having sex in the living room.

"Edward?" Bella panted softly. She didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think he'd be coming home."

The two continued to lie where they were, catching their breath and not speaking. It was Bella who spoke first, never taking her eyes off of Edward, who had yet to move a muscle.

"I…um…that felt amazing," Bella said quietly.

Edward snorted in response.

"Um…did you…" Bella trailed off. She was incredibly embarrassed that Eric had walked in on them, but part of her also felt it was extremely unfair if she was able to get off and Edward wasn't.

"No," was all Edward said before he sighed heavily and sat up, his face even with Bella's.

Edward adjusted himself and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Bella's softly.

"I'm sorry, baby," Edward whispered, his voice low and rough. "I'm glad it was…amazing for you though."

Bella smiled and reached up, letting her fingers trail down Edward's cheek slowly. He must have shaved that morning seeing as his stubble on his cheeks wasn't as rough as it would be if he hadn't shaved for a few days.

"I…I could…I could help you out?" Bella suggested, her cheeks flushed with a bit of embarrassment. Even when they were teenagers, Edward hadn't really let Bella use her hands on him, and he had maybe let her go down on him once. Bella thought he had to have been the weirdest teenage boy ever for denying hand and blow jobs, but Edward had always insisted that she was too good to be on her knees or having her hands get…messy.

Edward shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, baby, but I think I have a better idea."

Bella was all ears. "What do you suggest?"

She hoped she didn't sound too eager. Was he suggesting that they go upstairs to his bedroom? Was he suggesting that they have sex? Was Bella ready for that? Were they ready for that? Bella cursed herself in her head and also told her inner voice to shut the hell up. She was more than ready for that next step with Edward. It wasn't as if they hadn't been intimate before, and Bella didn't feel like they needed to go quite as slow as they had when they were teenagers. They were both adults, they both really liked each other a lot (Bella didn't even dare to think the other L word), and they had made love countless times before. If Edward said that he wanted to have sex with Bella right then and there, she was ready to agree.

"Come away with me this weekend. Just the two of us," Edward said quietly, reaching up to catch Bella's hand with his own and bringing it to his lips.

"Huh?" was Bella's brilliant reply.

Edward grinned and pressed another kiss to Bella's palm.

"Let's spend the weekend at a hotel away from everyone else. Maybe at the Ihilani at Ko'olina or at the Kahala Mandarin. Let's get away and just be together. Just the two of us."

When Bella finally registered what Edward was saying, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Really?" she whispered back, trying to make sure that this was all real, that everything that had just happened was really happening.

Could she really have gone from having the crappiest afternoon ever to hopefully spending the most romantic weekend with her boyfriend? Bella felt like she could barely contain herself.

"Just say the word, baby, and I'll set it all up."

"Yes!" Bella shouted, startling Edward a bit, but he quickly recovered. He pulled Bella up to a sitting position and she threw her arms around his neck.

"A romantic weekend with just you?" Bella whispered, her lips inches from Edward's.

"Just us, Bella," Edward murmured back. "No interruptions, just us."

"Then my answer is yes, yes, and yes again!" Bella said with a giggle before pressing her lips to Edward's.

Edward smiled against Bella's lips, wrapping his arms around her tiny body. While he was pissed that Eric had come home and unintentionally cock-blocked him, it gave Edward the epiphany of taking Bella away for the weekend. Not only would he get the chance to spoil her rotten, they would get some much needed time alone where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Edward had already decided that they would make that a cell phone free weekend. He needed some time with just his Bella.

"Can you go this weekend?" Edward asked between kisses.

"I'm all yours," Bella replied.

"I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Mmmm…" was all Edward hummed before he resumed telling Bella with his kisses just how happy he was about their upcoming weekend.

The two of them made sure that they didn't get carried away, and after cleaning themselves up a bit, they decided to order a pizza and watch a movie while chastely cuddling on the couch. That night while they watched some new Sci-Fi movie Edward had picked, Bella snuggled against his side and smiled to herself.

Their upcoming romantic weekend was going to change their relationship, but Bella knew it was only going to change for the better, adding another element that would make their bond that much stronger. She made a mental note to call Alice. No one knew lingerie like world famous former underwear model Alice Brandon, and Bella had a feeling she would be in need of some new underwear for this upcoming weekend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16<strong>_

"What other countries do they go to on the tour?" Bella asked, snuggling her naked body closer to Edward's.

Edward suppressed a groan as he felt Bella's breasts press against his skin. They had already had sex twice that night, and he wasn't sure Bella would be up for another round even though he was definitely up for one. Edward distracted himself from that train of thought, focusing instead on the countries that the Professional Surfing Association held competitions in.

"Well…they have them in California and Hawaii."

Bella giggled. "I know that, silly. I'm talking about the foreign countries! Don't they have competitions in like, Australia and stuff?"

Edward laughed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Bella's forehead.

"Wise ass," He mumbled.

"Hey!" Bella pouted, smacking his chest lightly. "I'm just curious! I already said I was going with you to California and I just want to know about the other places we might end up in."

That sobered Edward up quickly. He couldn't believe Bella had agreed to go with him to California. He couldn't believe that she loved him enough to give up everything that she had in Forks and run away with him so that he could escape his own demons. He clenched his eyes shut, willing any and all negative thoughts away. Bella was coming with him and she loved him. That was what mattered.

"Hey," Bella said softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. "What's the matter?"

Edward shook his head. "Nothing."

Bella sat up a bit so she could look Edward in the eye. He tried not to be distracted by the way Bella's breasts looked so soft and creamy in the moonlight. She reached up and cupped his cheek, drawing his eyes up to hers.

"I'm coming with you," She said softly. "I love you, and I can't wait to see the world with you."

"I know, baby," Edward replied back. He loved her so much, and he didn't know what he had done to deserve a girl like her. He leaned up and gave Bella a quick kiss. When they broke apart she smiled and resumed her position cuddled up against Edward's chest once again.

"So tell me," Bella started as she traced circles on his chest with her finger. "What other countries might we go to?"

Edward sighed and smiled, his thoughts full of surfing in gorgeous water and Bella, her skin golden and her body looking amazing in a bikini.

"Well…the tour has gone to Australia, New Zealand, Tahiti, Fiji, Indonesia, Mexico, Brazil, Japan, South Africa, and even France."

Bella's eyes went wide. "We might get to go to all of those places?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Plus the places in the states. California, New York, New Jersey, Florida, South Carolina, and of course Hawaii."

"That all sounds so amazing," Bella said, a dreamy quality to her voice.

"I only want to see them with you," Edward murmured.

Bella moved so quickly that it surprised Edward when he found her leaning up and over him, pressing her lips to his. Edward groaned against her lips when Bella moved her leg over his hips, straddling his waist. He could feel her, warm and wet, and so close to where he wanted her to be. His hands flew to her hips to still her.

"Bella, baby…" He trailed off questioningly. They had never tried having sex with Bella on top. She had been too shy, and generally she left Edward in charge of their love making.

"Please…" Bella whimpered. "Show me…please…"

Edward reached up and cupped Bella's cheeks. He hated that she was pleading with him and looked so nervous. He pulled her down to him and kissed her lips gently.

"Shhhh, baby…it's okay," Edward cooed, wanting to soothe Bella before he did anything. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded silently, resting her forehead against his. Edward couldn't help but grin.

"You're turning into a little sex fiend aren't you? Three times in one night…" He teased.

Bella gasped and leaned back, smacking Edward's chest. He laughed and caught her wrists pulling her back down so that her face was only inches from his own. Edward's smile slowly disappeared and his eyes found Bella's. Bella let out a stuttering breath, seeing how serious Edward looked.

"I love you," Edward whispered, his voice low and gruff. "I love you so much, Bella."

He didn't say those three words very often, but Bella knew that when he did, he absolutely meant them with all of his being. She felt her body relax and she sighed softly and happily when Edward's lips pressed against hers. His hands went back down to her hips, pushing her back gently.

"Scoot back, baby," Edward murmured against her lips.

Bella moved slowly, trusting Edward and letting his hands guide her body to exactly where it needed to be. She shivered when she felt his erection pressing up between her legs. Edward's hands rubbed up and down her sides before one of his hands reached down to position himself. With gentle pressure, Edward pushed down on Bella's hips, and she complied, lowering herself slowly, and gasping at how much bigger Edward felt this way.

"Just go slow," Edward whispered through gritted teeth. Every time with Bella felt amazing, but there was something different about this, her trusting him and taking some of the control.

They both groaned when they were as close as they could possibly be, and Bella slowly pushed herself up, letting her hands press against Edward's chest. Edward let his hands trail up and down Bella's thighs slowly as she began to tentatively rock back and forth. Edward couldn't hold back a soft moan of pleasure as he threw his head back against the pillows. He didn't want this to end.

Bella almost lost her rhythm, so distracted by the look of pleasure on Edward's face. She took in the way his mouth hung open as he moaned and how the tendons in his neck strained when he threw his head back against his pillow. His hands had now moved up to her hips and were gripping them tightly, guiding her movements. Together they continued to rock and push and press against each other until Bella was crying out and Edward followed shortly after.

In the dim light of the boat house, they held each other tightly, whispering back and forth, all of their hopes and dreams for their future. Their future together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 25<strong>_

"So Jasper said that you and Edward have a hot date planned this weekend," Seth said with a grin and a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Seth!" Bella cried, throwing a towel at him.

The two of them had just finished up Bella's last session of the day and were cleaning up the pool area before the weekend. She knew Alice didn't keep any secrets from Jasper, and thanks to Alice, Bella was loaded with enough Victoria's Secret lingerie to last her a lifetime. However, Bella was surprised that Jasper had told Seth.

"Don't get mad at Jasper," Seth said with a chuckle as he picked up the towel Bella had thrown at him and added it to the dirty towel bin. "Jasper, Emmett, and Eli were all gossiping about it when I came in today."

Bella rolled her eyes. Those three men would give _Gossip Girl_ a run for her money. Jasper and Eli seemed to be happy for Bella, while Emmett was of course playing the over-protective cousin card. Charlie had unfortunately called Emmett and had given Emmett an earful, blaming Emmett for letting Bella and Edward get back together. Emmett gave Charlie an earful right back, reminding him that Bella wasn't a child. Bella had been grateful to Emmett for that happening. She had yet to speak to her father, but she had emailed her mother back and forth a few times. Bella wasn't ready to talk to her on the phone just yet.

"So where is Edward taking you this weekend?" Seth asked, making Bella tune back in to the present.

"Well, don't you and Bree go and get any ideas now…" Bella teased. Seth's cheeks flushed and he looked down, focusing on the dirty towels in the cart. Bella knew that the two were getting pretty serious. She didn't want to think about exactly _how_ serious they were getting, given that they were both 18 years old, and Bella had done quite a bit by the time she had been 16 years old.

"Anyway," Bella continued, deciding to have some mercy on poor Seth. "Edward booked us a room at the Ihilani in Ko'olina."

Seth let out a long whistle. "Wow, Bella. That's not going to just be a room. That's going to be a suite I bet!"

Bella nodded. She had gotten over the fact that the Ihilani was one of the nicest and most expensive hotels on the island a few days ago. She had blanched at first, after Edward had told her where they were going and she looked it up on the Internet. However, Edward told her he wanted their weekend to be romantic and undisturbed, and the Ihilani would provide just that. It was located on practically the other side of the island from where their friends all lived.

"He's picking you up soon isn't he?" Seth called from across the pool as he picked up the last of the towels.

Before Bella could answer, another voice answered for her.

"He's already here."

Bella turned and her smile was so wide that her cheeks hurt. She was running towards him before she could even really think about. Edward caught her easily in his arms. She wrapped herself around him, arm and legs locking around his shoulders and back. Edward chuckled before Bella leaned down and eagerly pressed her lips against his.

"Edward," Bella whispered happily and breathlessly after she broke their kiss.

"I guess someone missed me," Edward replied with a chuckle.

Bella's lips were on his before he could speak again and she whimpered when Edward's tongue swept across her bottom lip. Edward tightened his grip on Bella, one of his arms nestled under her ass and the other wrapped around her tiny back.

"Jesus Christ, get a room!" Seth muttered loudly, interrupting the couple.

Bella quickly unwrapped herself from around Edward and he let her down gently. Edward smiled when he saw Bella's flaming red cheeks as she glared across the pool at Seth. Seth just flashed Bella a grin before he disappeared with the cart full of laundry that needed to be done. Edward shook his head and smiled. Seth was such a good kid.

"Well…" Edward drew out. "I do have a room for us. You ready to get out of here?"

When Bella looked up at Edward any of her lingering irritation with Seth melted away at the sight of the crooked and boyish grin on Edward's face.

"I just need to get my stuff," Bella answered. "I can't wait."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and dipped his head so that they were only inches apart and he was whispering.

"You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to this weekend," Edward murmured.

"I think I have some idea."

Bella's breathing was picking up and becoming shallow and she could feel herself literally getting all hot and bothered. The sexual tension between the two of them was skyrocketing with each passing second and Bella almost wondered if the two of them would even be able to wait until they got to the hotel. Edward's lips were on hers again and Bella moaned, burying her hands in Edward's hair and tugging hard, making him moan in response. She couldn't get enough of him.

"So this is who you left me for huh?"

Bella gasped in shock and whirled around. Edward quickly pushed Bella behind him. Standing there, no more than six feet away was Jacob Black.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward growled.

"I see this slut who got me fired didn't hesitate to open her legs for you, Masen," Jacob sneered.

Bella gasped. She had never had such vulgar language directed at her before. Not even Ed Masen, Senior had said such degrading words to her.

"Watch it, Black! You're not even supposed to be here!" Edward snapped back.

Jacob shrugged. "Pretty sure I didn't say anything that wasn't true, Masen."

"Jacob- -"

"No, Edward!" Bella cried, reaching forward and grabbing his arm as he started towards Jacob. "He's trying to get a rise out of you!"

Edward was breathing hard now and his hands were clenched into fists. Jacob Black just crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. Bella could feel how tense his body was and she just wanted to go. She wasn't sure how Jacob had even gotten back here, but she wanted to just report this and get the hell away from him.

"Come on, Edward, please…let's just go," Bella pleaded, tugging on Edward's arm and trying to get him to move towards the door.

"Oh, you don't have to go so soon do you?" Jacob said, uncrossing his arms and moving towards the door. "Stay, please."

"Just leave us alone, Jacob!" Bella shouted. "You lost your job all on your own! Edward and I had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, but you had everything to do with it Bella! You left me! For him! For a patient!"

"Don't try to go that route," Edward countered. "I haven't been a patient for months, and I was never one of Bella's directly."

"If you hadn't come back, Bella and I could have been happy!"

"It wouldn't have worked, Jacob!" Bella shouted back. "You have a drinking problem! You need help!"

"I need help?" Jacob scoffed. "I don't think it's going to be me that needs help."

Jacob lunged so quickly that Bella didn't even see Edward move. All she felt was her body flying backwards and then colliding hard with the ground. She cried out as she hit the ground on her side, but quickly forced herself to roll over, frantically searching for Edward.

"Edward!" she screamed when she saw Jacob land a punch to Edward's ribs.

Edward's eyes found hers as he wrestled with Jacob. They almost looked like they were hugging, but Bella realized that Edward had Jacob in a headlock of some sort. She could hear Jacob yelling furiously and saw him swinging wildly at Edward's ribs and kicking at him, trying to take him down and make Edward lose his footing.

"Get out of here, Bella!" Edward shouted before grunting loudly when Jacob landed another punch to Edward's ribs.

Bella pushed herself up to her feet, her side throbbing, but she screamed in horror when she saw Jacob successfully sweep Edward's legs out from under him. Edward fell hard on his back, his head hitting the ground hard and Jacob landing hard on his chest.

"Edward!" Bella screamed again. "Help! Someone please!"

The screams echoed off of the walls and Bella prayed that someone would hear her. Edward was completely disoriented, his head throbbing and his lungs burning from Jacob's weight and the punches he continued to land. He could hear Bella's screams and he murmured her name before trying to swing at Jacob with all his might. His aching head made him dizzy and he couldn't focus.

"Jacob, stop! Please!" Bella cried, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She looked around frantically for something to hit Jacob with. She spied the plastic container that held clean towels and ran, stumbling over and pouring the clean towels to the floor. The container would have to do.

When Bella turned around she saw Jacob pulling Edward to his feet and punching him hard in the face. Bella screamed, but then ran with all her might at Jacob, swinging the container as hard as she could, hitting him in the side of the head. Jacob stumbled, and Bella noticed he was having a hard time holding Edward's body up. She gasped in horror when she realized Edward was unconscious. Jacob turned and looked at Bella before hitting Edward one more time and throwing his body to the side.

"No!" Bella screamed when she heard the splash and saw Edward in the pool.

A surge of anger filled her and Bella went at Jacob again, swinging the container at him. She hit him hard in the shoulders as he raised his hand to block her. She swung harder and harder when she heard him laughing. Bella attacked as anger filling her. Edward didn't deserve to be injured or hurt. Jacob Black was just as evil as Ed Masen, Senior in Bella's book. She screamed and cried out as she hit Jacob, but she froze in terror when Jacob caught the edge of the container in his hand. Bella's eyes widened and she met Jacob's, a wicked grin spread across his face. She screamed when Jacob yanked on the container hard and it went flying out of Bella's grasp. She stumbled forward, landing on her hands, but she quickly got to her feet and turned, screaming when she realized how close Jacob was to her. She fell backwards as she tried to stumble and get away, and she screamed for help again as she crawled backwards.

Bella screamed when she felt her back hit a wall and she was shaking as she looked up at Jacob. She finally had a really good chance to take a look at him and she was shocked by what she saw. His eyes looked strung out yet completely crazed, and he had lost some weight, with bruise-like shadows under his eyes. Bella had a feeling that alcohol was no longer the only thing that Jacob Black was addicted to.

"Jacob…" she whispered. "What happened to you?"

"He happened!" Jacob screamed, his hand pointing at the pool. Bella whimpered in horror when she saw Edward's body slowly sinking, his head the only thing above the water now. Bella knew she needed help and started to pray silently that someone was coming.

"It's not his fault, Jacob! Please! Let me go! You need help! Edward needs help!" Bella begged.

"I don't need anything! All I needed was you!" Jacob screamed. He was breathing hard and his chest was heaving as he started to advance closer and closer to where Bella cowered. A grin that could only be described as "evil" spread across Jacob's face.

"Mmmm…and who's to stop me from having you now…"

Bella began to scream desperately as Jacob stalked forward and reach down for her. She kicked at him but he swatted her feet away. She screamed until her throat was raw and just as Jacob reached down to grab her, Bella saw something come flying from the corner of her eye. She screamed when a body collided with Jacob's knocking him to the ground. Bella was momentarily startled, until she heard Seth screaming at her.

"Go, Bella!" Seth screamed as he wrestled with Jacob, trying to keep the upper hand.

"Seth!" Bella cried, watching the teenager wrestle with the man who was much bigger than him.

"Go!" He shouted. "Esme is getting the guys! You have to get Edward!"

Upon hearing Edward's name Bella pushed herself off the wall and stumbled and fell towards the edge of the pool. Edward had sunk below the surface and she could see his body sinking towards the bottom of the pool. His head had to have just gone under. Bella panicked. Edward was in the deep end of the pool. She stood at the edge, terrified beyond anything she had ever felt before. She hadn't swum in water where she couldn't touch the bottom.

_But Edward is in there_.

"Bella! Go!" Seth yelled from behind her and she cringed as she heard him grunt in pain as Jacob screamed incoherently.

Taking a deep breath, Bella bent her legs and jumped out as far as she could. Her feet hit the water and soon she was plunging into the warm water of the pool, fully submerged.

_Hang on, Edward. I'm coming._

_**Well? Yes? No? So sorry that I had to end it there…but here's the good news. I'm already more than halfway done with the next chapter and my goal is to have it out to you right after BD2 comes out. Let's be honest, how many of us are going to be reading fic when BD2 promotion and the movie is going on? After BD2 comes out on November 16**__**th**__**, I promise you will have your chapter 20. :-D**_

_**Thank you so much for sticking it out with me. I know I've slowed WAY down in my updating time, but I think things will be better from here. I'd love to know what you all think! I know, I know…I'm so mean to Surferward, but who else thinks this will be a big revelation for Bella? Hmmmm…I think it will be. See you all after BD2 comes out! Go Team Seth! And Team Garrett! :-D Catch me on Facebook (Noelle Seven) or Twitter (NoelleSeven)! **_


	21. Ch20: Never Say Never

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing. Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Not going to say much, other than I'm glad that most of you realized what a big deal it was for Bella to be jumping in to the pool to save Edward. **

**Anyway, "Breaking Dawn Part 2"…I have no words other than I EFFING LOVE Lee Pace as Garrett, and I most definitely shouted, "What the fuck?!" at one point LOL. Watching the Hawaii premiere on Wednesday made it so hard to wait for Thursday to have other people to talk to about that certain part LOL. Hope you all had a good time watching it too. :-D**

**And as always, thank you to my dear friend and beta eternally_addicted. She didn't even have to bust out her whip this time to get me to finish this chapter. :-D**

_**Picture you're the queen of everything**_

_**As far as the eye can see**_

_**Under your command**_

_**I will be your guardian**_

_**When all is crumbling**_

_**Steady your hands**_

_**You can never say never**_

_**Why we don't know when**_

_**Time and time again**_

_**Younger now then we were before**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**The Script, "Never Say Never"**_

Chapter 20 – Never Say Never

_**Age 25**_

The way time worked always seemed crazy to Bella. It always seemed that when you wanted to enjoy something and you were truly happy, it is over in an instant, and nothing but a distant memory. However when something horrific or terrifying happens, a second of time seems like an eternity, and the moment lingers, staying with you in your nightmares. Unfortunately, Bella knew she was experiencing one of those moments that she wouldn't soon forget. She struggled to get to the surface, knowing that she would need to take another breath, bigger than the one she took when she jumped into the water in order to swim down to grab Edward.

Bella yelled out when she broke the water's surface, gasping and struggling to stay in motion and not let her panic get the better of her. The chlorine burned her eyes and she swiped away at the drops that slid down her face. Bella spluttered and spit water out of her mouth as she struggled to look around.

"Seth!" she screamed, when she saw Jacob push him up against a wall.

"Edward!" Seth yelled back. "Get Edward!"

Bella nodded, and took a deep breath before she began to swim to where Edward was. Her body was shaky as was her breathing, and Bella was gulping deep breaths as she tread water. The sight of Edward's dark form under the water kicked her into action. Bella took a huge breath and dove under the water.

Chlorine burned at Bella's eyes, but she kept them open, focusing on the blurry mass that she knew was Edward. Every second that passed felt like an eternity and Bella felt like she was dragging her arms through mud as she pulled her body closer and closer to Edward. The moment her fingers brushed against the fabric of Edward's shirt was the moment that everything seemed to snap back into real time. Bella shouted Edward's name and quickly snapped her lips back shut. The chlorinated water that had leaked in tasted horrible on her tongue. Bella's fingers clenched onto Edward's shirt and she pulled herself to him.

Bella's lungs were burning as she struggled to wrap her arms around Edward. She was somewhat strong due to the nature of her job as a physical therapist, but Edward was dead weight in her arms. Her legs kicked frantically, careful not to hit Edward's body, but Bella panicked when she realized she couldn't touch the bottom and had nothing to push off of. Bella let out another scream of frustration into the water as she began to kick and struggle her way to the surface.

_You have to save Edward. You have to save Edward…_

As Bella looked up, the light of the surface seemed so far away. She reached and stroked, trying harder and harder to close the gap between where she was under water and the surface where sweet oxygen awaited. Bella tried not to think about how long Edward had been under, but she knew how long _she _had been under was beginning to be a problem. Her lungs burned and she felt like they were going to burst. Seeing the white lights of the ceiling become brighter, Bella kicked harder, tugging Edward up with all her might.

Spluttering gasps for air left Bella's lips as she broke the surface and she tried to inhale as much air as she could, which really only resulted in filling her mouth with pool water. She spit and struggled as she tried to push Edward's body up higher, making sure his head was above water. She screamed for help when she felt her body slipping under the surface again, unable to tread water holding the weight of herself and Edward. Bella took a deep breath before she was submerged again, but used all her strength to keep Edward above water.

After a few seconds, that felt more like minutes, Bella could make out the sound of faint splashes, like someone diving into the pool. Suddenly, Edward's body weight was gone from her arms and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Bella screamed as she was pulled to the surface.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed before coughing and spluttering up chlorine water. Her eyes and throat burned and she thrashed her body, panicking at the loss of Edward's body.

"Shhhh!" Jasper hissed in her ear. "I've got you. Stop struggling!"

"Edward!" Bella cried out again, trying to rub the water out of her blurry eyes.

"Emmett has him," Jasper said as he continued to pull Bella to safety. "He's on the deck now. Emmett's got him, Esme is there helping him too."

When Bella's eyes cleared, and she realized Jasper had dragged her to the shallow end of the pool, Bella immediately put down her feet, finding she could stand. She fought her way out of Jasper's arms and he let her go, though followed right behind her as she ran through the water to the side of the pool where Emmett had laid Edward and Esme was performing CPR.

"Edward!" Bella shouted when she got to the edge of the pool. Jasper wrapped his arms around her again to keep her from interfering with Esme and Emmett.

Thankfully, Bella didn't have to wait in agony. Only seconds after she arrived at the edge where Edward lay, he began to cough up the water from his lungs and breathe again. Tears immediately sprung to Bella's eyes, both in relief and from being completely overwhelmed.

Carmen Brandon came racing into the pool area.

"Ambulance is on its way, Esme!" she called before she rushed back out, presumably to wait for the EMTs to arrive.

The mention of the word "ambulance" made Bella realize that Edward was probably not the only one who was injured.

"Seth!" Bella cried, looking frantically around the pool area.

"Over here!" Seth called.

Bella was again overcome with relief when she saw Seth leaning against the wall with Eli, and between them an unconscious and restrained Jacob Black.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Seth shrugged and smiled a small smile. "A little bruised, but nothing I couldn't handle."

The group was soon interrupted by the rush of EMTs and Carmen reentering the area. Emmett moved out of the way so that they could work on Edward, and immediately went to the side of the pool, helping Jasper lift Bella out of the water. Emmett quickly wrapped Bella up in a hug and that was when she realized he was soaking wet too. He was the one who had jumped in with Jasper and had pulled Edward out.

"Oh, Bells…" Emmett whispered. "I was so scared for you."

That was when Bella finally let the tears go, and they fell freely down her face as she sobbed into Emmett's already drenched shirt.

"Shhhh…" Emmett cooed. "You were so brave, Bella. So, so brave."

Bella couldn't say a word. Her throat was sore from screaming and too consumed with sobs. She could barely think straight and knew the adrenaline that had been coursing through her body was now wearing off. When Bella saw the EMTs loading up Edward's body on a gurney, her legs gave out. Emmett caught her easily.

"Let's get you checked out too, Bells."

"Edward…" was all Bella could whimper even though she wanted to protest about herself getting checked out. Her eyes were trained on the gurney as Edward was wheeled out.

Bella could barely make out anything going on around her. An EMT had come up to talk to Emmett, but Bella had no clue what they had said. All she knew was that she was still in Emmett's arms and that they were following Edward out, presumably to the ambulance. When they loaded Edward into the back of the ambulance, Bella whimpered his name again and she felt Emmett hold on to her tighter.

"She needs to get checked out also," Bella heard the EMT say.

"I'm going with her. She's family," Emmett nearly growled.

"Sir…"

"I'm going!"

"Emmett?" Bella cried, finally tearing her eyes away to look up at her cousin.

"Shhhh…" Emmett murmured, looking down at his cousin. "We'll stay with Edward and we'll get you checked out too."

Emmett shot the EMT a glare and the next thing Bella knew, she and Emmett were climbing up into the ambulance next to Edward. The sirens and lights were loud and bright, but Bella felt completely overwhelmed and numb. She leaned her head against Emmett's chest, tears welling up and spilling down her cheeks as she watched the EMT work on Edward. When the EMT saw Bella staring, he gave her a small smile.

"He's unconscious, but he's breathing and he's stable," the EMT said quietly.

"Thank you," Bella whispered.

The EMT nodded and went back to work. Bella snuggled herself a little further into her cousin's strong embrace, and Emmett held on to her a little tighter. The EMT's words made Bella feel a little better, but until Edward's eyes were open again, she wouldn't feel like she could really breathe. She closed her eyes, praying to whoever was up there listening that Edward would be okay.

* * *

><p>Edward felt like his head was made out of lead. His throat felt like it was made out of sand and dirt, completely raw and dry. He tried to open his eyes, but the pain in his head just felt worse, and moving his head was out of the question. He could hear faint beeps and Edward grimaced, his last memories being of fighting to keep Bella safe from Jacob Black. He knew what the beeps meant…he was in the hospital.<p>

_Where is Bella though? Is she safe? What happened?  
><em>

"Bella…" Edward rasped, hoping someone would hear him.

"Edward?"

"Eric," Edward coughed out, recognizing the voice of his best friend.

"Let me get you some water, man. Hang on."

Edward soon felt a straw against his lips and Edward sucked greedily. The water soothed his burning and parched throat, but Eric pulled it away much too quickly for his liking. Eric saw the frown on Edward's face and he chuckled.

"Sorry, man. You gotta take it slow. I just buzzed the nurses and let them know you were awake."

Eric shook his head when he saw the frown still present on Edward's face.

"Were you aware that I am your emergency contact?" Eric asked.

Edward sort of just shrugged, opening his eyes slightly.

"I figured," he rasped. Eric handed him the cup and Edward took a slow sip from his straw. His throat immediately felt better.

"Scared the shit out of me when I got the phone call," Eric said with a sigh. "Even more scared when I got the phone call from Emmett."

When Edward sighed and closed his eyes, he winced slightly, his face still tender.

"You do remember what happened right, brah?"

That question made Edward's eyes pop back open.

"Where's Bella? What happened? Where's that bastard Jacob?"

"Shhhh! Slow down, buddy," Eric replied, jerking his head to Edward's right and the window of his room. "She really needs the rest."

Edward groaned, his sudden shouting of questions and opening his eyes quickly made his head feel like it was going to split wide open from one ear to the other. He gritted his teeth and breathed hard, willing the pain to go away. Edward peeked his eyes open a crack and looked towards his right, in the direction Eric had jerked his head earlier. There, curled up in a tiny uncomfortable looking ball on the chair was Bella.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked quietly.

"A little shaken up, but she'll be okay."

The pain in Edward's head grew as he shook his head in disappointment with himself. He prayed that nothing bad had happened to Bella. From the way she slept in the chair though, she looked absolutely exhausted. Edward clenched his eyes shut, both from the physical and emotional pain.

"You okay, brah? You want me to go get the nurse?" Eric asked, worried.

Edward shook his head. "Tell me what happened."

"Well…" Eric drew out as Edward slowly opened his eyes. "Ah…there's those minty green eyes I know and love."

"Fuck, man…can you just tell me what happened?" Edward nearly growled.

"Okay, okay…chill out, brah."

Eric went to sit in the chair nearest to Edward's bed.

"I haven't heard the whole story yet. Bella had to recount it quite a few times for police officers and also the doctors, since she was the only one who really saw what happened to you. I didn't want to make her retell it."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't even imagine how shaken up Bella must have been.

"Anyway, what I learned was that Jacob attacked you first. You two got into a real slug fest, Jacob landed a good one across your left temple, then you fell and hit your head on your right side, right near your other temple. The hit knocked you out and Jacob threw you in the pool before going after Bella."

Edward's eyes popped open in shock again and he grimaced, but asked his question.

"I ended up in the pool? How the fuck did I get out? What happened to Jacob?"

"You ended up in the deep end of the pool, brah."

"Finish the story please," Edward huffed, irritated at not knowing what happened and his growing headache. "Who pulled me out of the pool and stopped Jacob? Bella wasn't hurt right? You said she was fine?"

"Bella wasn't hurt. I promise," Eric said quietly. "Seth was able to hold Jacob off until Eli, Emmett, and Jasper got down there. Uh…Bella is the one who saved you from drowning in the pool."

"What?" Edward nearly shouted. His head was throbbing, but he needed to know that what Eric had just said was the truth.

"Bella. She jumped in and saved you, man."

Edward's head was pounding as he tried to wrap it around the fact that Bella had jumped into the deep end of a pool to save him. The deep end was at least ten feet deep. Bella hadn't swum in any water where she couldn't touch the bottom. She had risked her life to jump in there and save him? Edward shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

Before Edward could ask anything else of Eric, the nurses and doctors arrived to check on Edward. The pain in his head was beginning to overwhelm him, as was the number of people in the room, and it wasn't long before Edward felt the calming effects of the medicine he was given take effect. His eyes slid closed and the last thing he heard was someone asking whether or not Bella had gone home yet. It made Edward briefly wonder how long she had been there, before he succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he woke up and I missed it," Bella whispered, tears gathered in her eyes. She was currently perched on the side of Edward's bed. Bella hadn't moved since Eric told her Edward had woken up earlier. She ran a hand through Edward's hair and let her fingertips trace the soft skin of his face.<p>

"You had a rough day too, Bella. You needed to rest," Eric said gently.

Bella shook her head. "I know you said he woke up and you guys talked, but I feel like I can't breath until I see him open his eyes again and know that he's okay."

Eric sighed and stood up. "Okay…since I am assuming you are going to stay the night, can I get you some coffee or something? I'm gonna head down and get myself one."

Bella nodded. She didn't want to fall asleep again in case Edward woke up. Eric gave Bella a small smile before he turned and left the room. It was quiet in the room now that Eric had gone. Far too quiet for Bella's taste. All she could hear was the sound of Edward faintly breathing and the beep of the monitor hooked up to his chest. Obviously, due to the sound of his beating heart and breaths, Bella knew that he was alive…but until his eyes were open and she heard his voice again, Bella would never be able to relax.

"I need you to come back to me," Bella whispered, her eyes beginning to prickle with the tears she hadn't shed since they'd been brought in. "I need you to come back to me."

Careful to not disrupt any of the wires that were monitoring Edward's breathing and his heartbeat, Bella lay down on the side of the bed, curling herself into Edward's side. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of his heartbeat, trying to let that comfort her and remind her that he was alive. The day had been long and traumatic, and there was too much going on in Bella's head. The tears started to fall harder and she turned her face to press it against Edward's warm chest.

"Please, Edward…I can't lose you again," Bella whispered between sobs. "I…I won't make it this time if I lose you again."

Bella cried as quietly as she could into Edward's chest. Her hand gripped the hospital issued gown he was wearing and she clenched her eyes shut, wishing that all of this was just a dream, a nightmare, and that she would wake up any minute now. She and Edward were supposed to be enjoying a weekend alone at the Ihilani Resort. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her, instead of warm and laying at his sides. She wanted to feel his lips pressing against her forehead and she wanted—

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

The sound of Edward's gravely and rough voice almost made Bella tumble out of the bed, but she held on. She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. However, a warm hand settled on top of the one that had been lying on Edward's chest, and Bella felt her eyes well up all over again. She sat up slowly, hoping now that she wasn't dreaming and that all she was feeling was real. Her body trembled slightly as she raised her head to look up. When she did, she gasped loudly.

"Edward!"

His eyes were barely open, but they were enough to let Bella see the green that she loved so much, and he had a lazy smile on his face, one she had seen many times when waking up in his arms. The tears rolled down Bella's cheeks.

"Say it again," she sobbed quietly.

Edward's hand that rested on top of hers squeezed gently.

"I love you, Bella."

"Oh, Edward!" Bella cried, leaning down and pressing her lips to his softly.

Seeing him awake and hearing him say that he loved her broke the dam that had been holding Bella together. She pulled away and kissed his cheek before lying down and snuggling into his side, once again sobbing on his chest. Though Edward's chest was bruised slightly, Bella didn't weigh much, and he maneuvered her easily so that she was pressed against him and he was able to wrap his arms around her shaking body.

"Hey…hey, it's okay, Bella. I'm right here," Edward murmured, stroking his fingers slowly up and down her back.

Bella could do nothing but shake her head back and forth and cry. That day had been pretty much the most terrifying day of her life. Even that horrible day when they were teenagers didn't compare to the feeling she felt in her heart when she thought Edward might be drowning, or how terrified she had felt before she jumped into the pool.

"Shhhh…just breathe, baby. I'm right here."

It took some time before Bella's sobs quieted to sniffles and occasional whimpers. Eric had walked in when Bella was still sobbing, and was waved away by Edward. Ever the best friend, Eric simply smiled and nodded his head before retreating to the waiting area to give Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Nessie an update. The five friends had waited all night to hear any news about both Edward and Bella. Esme, Eli, Carmen, and Seth eventually had to go home, but had been texting for updates ever since they had left.

Edward continued to lazily drag his fingers up and down Bella's back to calm her down. He thought about the fact that he had told Bella he loved her, and the fact that it didn't scare him one bit. He loved her, he had always loved his beautiful Bella, and this time around he would tell her every day, every hour, if she wanted him to. She was everything to him, and the fact that she had risked everything she had to save him…well, it simply blew him away in awe and love. She didn't say it back, but she didn't have to. He knew Bella Swan loved him. She had quieted down and all he could hear now was her breathing softly.

"Did you fall asleep on me, Bella?"

Bella shook her head against his chest. From the angle they were at, Edward couldn't see her face and he didn't like that one bit.

"Can you please sit up for me, baby? I want to see your beautiful face."

Bella sat up slowly, almost reluctantly, before she started to swipe at her face and cheeks.

"I must look awful," she muttered.

Edward kept his hand on the small of her back to keep her from falling off of his measly hospital bed, but with his other hand he reached up and grabbed one of her wrists, stilling her hand. Not only would she always be the most beautiful thing he would ever see, but her hands swiping at her face were blocking his view of it, and he felt like he had been without her brown eyes and gorgeous smile in too long. Bella froze feeling Edward's hand around her wrist, and slowly dropped her hands to her lap. Edward released her wrist and threaded his fingers with hers.

"Can you look up at me, Bella, baby?"

Bella lifted her head slowly. She felt emotionally drained and was positive her eyes were puffy and red and that she didn't look the least bit attractive, but as it always was with Edward, his words made her believe him. When her eyes finally met his, she saw that they were open wider now, and he looked much more awake.

"There's my Bella," Edward said with a smile. His head was still sore, but he definitely felt better than he had the last time he was awake. The medicine they had given him helped, as did his nap, but having Bella awake and safe by his side made all the pain worth it. He reached up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone gently.

"I love you, my brave, brave girl. I love you so much. I know I didn't say it a lot when we were younger, but I meant it every single day."

Bella's eyes began to prickle again and she was amazed that she had any tears left.

"Shhhh…no more tears, Bella. I'm not going anywhere," Edward promised.

"You can't," Bella said, closing her eyes and covering his hand on her cheek with hers. "You can't leave me like that again."

Edward tugged her down slowly and wrapped his arms around her, careful of his own bruises on his side.

"I love you, baby. I promise…I'm not going anywhere," Edward whispered. "Especially when I have you to save me and protect me."

Bella couldn't help but giggle and smile at Edward's joking tone.

"I'm hardly a superhero," Bella whispered. "If it weren't for Jasper and—"

"Don't say that, Bella. Eric told me what happened. That you were the one who…who jumped in the pool to grab me."

Edward sighed heavily. "Baby, I…I can't believe you did that."

Bella sat up quickly. Was he _mad_ at her for saving him?

"Wait, wait! Let me explain before you jump to any conclusions!" Edward cried.

Bella stared at him expectantly. She was pretty positive he _wasn't _mad at her, but if he was, she was going to let him have it. There was no way he could tell her that he loved her and then be mad at her because she risked her life to save his. She would not accept that at all. Edward tugged Bella back in to his side.

"Bella, you jumped in the pool! In the _deep_ end! I'm just…Bella, I'm just…floored, shocked…_amazed_. Baby…"

Edward nudged Bella and pushed her gently to sit up again so that he could see her face and her eyes. He reached up with both hands and cupped her cheeks.

"My beautiful girl, do you realize just how…how big that is? You jumped in and swam in deep water where you couldn't touch the ground. You risked _your_ life to save mine. It…it overwhelms me, Bella. That you would do that. That you faced something so…terrifying and you could have died and I…Bella, I can barely wrap my head around it all."

Bella reached up and placed her hands on top of his. She turned her head and placed a kiss in his left palm.

"I would do anything for you," Bella whispered against his skin. "It's as simple as that."

"But you risked—"

"Edward, I love you!" Bella cried, interrupting him. "I have _always_ loved you."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. That wasn't quite how she wanted to tell him. Granted, he had already professed his love, but Bella…well, she only hoped now that Edward didn't think she was saying it just because she had.

"Baby, I'm so tired of looking at you with your eyes closed."

At the sound of Edward's voice, Bella popped her eyes open. Keeping her brown eyes trained on his green, Bella let Edward pull her down so that she could kiss him softly. The feel of his lips against hers, a little dry and cracked, but warm and alive, were like heaven as far as was concerned. Edward pulled back slightly, though his lips were only centimeters away from Bella's.

"I love you so much my brave, brave girl. So much," Edward murmured before placing another soft kiss on Bella's lips.

Bella sighed before backing up and scooting back down to lie with Edward. Edward smiled and made room as Bella cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Get some rest now, beautiful. Everything is okay," Edward said quietly, stroking her hair.

A content sigh left Bella's lips and soon Edward heard her breaths even out. Bella seemed so small in his arms, but Edward knew that she was one of the strongest girls—no women—that he had ever known. No one else could have survived what she had been through in her life and still come out so loving and so kind. She had faced her fears so many times in the time that she and Edward had known each other, and she had done it all because she loved him. Edward was determined to show Bella for the rest of his life, for the rest of _their _lives, how much he loved her. He wouldn't just say the words he knew he had seldom said as a teenager, but he would show her too. He loved Isabella Swan, and my some miracle, she still loved him too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 15<strong>_

The summer was coming to an end and there weren't many warm days left. Well, as warm as it could be considered down at First Beach in La Push anyway. There were still a couple of weeks left before school started again for the fall, and Bella Swan intended to enjoy every single bit of summer she had left. Especially if it meant spending it with Edward Masen, her boyfriend, and her friends Angela and Ben.

The surf wasn't supposed to be good that day, but the sun was out, and Edward suggested they get out of Forks and head down to the beach. Angela and Ben were having their own date day, so Bella was looking forward to having her own with Edward. She wasn't quite sure what they would do at the beach that day, especially since the surf was poor. Bella still didn't know how to swim, but she was hoping that maybe Edward would help to teach her. She just didn't know if today was going to be that day.

Edward had picked her up in his silver truck, the bed empty without his surfboard. Bella took her time to look at him as he drove them. He was talking about a book that he had just read, and Bella was a little ashamed to admit that she wasn't paying attention to him at all. She was too busy looking at him. He was wearing a black hoodie over a white t-shirt, and he had on his pair of grey and black board shorts. His black sunglasses hid his green eyes from her, and his hood of his jacket was up, taming his usually chaotic hair. Bella smiled to herself, thinking Edward almost looked like he was some sort of kidnapper or something, but he would definitely be the best looking kidnapper ever, and she would go with Edward anywhere.

"What are you smiling at, baby?"

Bella's heart fluttered when he called her baby. She always gushed on the phone with Angela how cute it was and how much she loved it.

"Nothing," Bella replied, her smile growing a little wider. "Just looking at you."

"Why? Do I have something on my face?"

Bella giggled. "No. Just thinking about how…uh, good you look."

Her cheeks were on fire and her gaze went to her lap, but that had been the truth. Edward was incredibly good looking, but he was so much more than that. He had a rough life, but he was still so loving and a good boy. He might not have thought so, but Bella knew she was right. Her smile returned to her face when Edward's had entered her vision and plucked her left hand off of her lap and entwined her fingers with his. She loved holding hands with Edward almost as much as she liked kissing Edward. There was nothing better in the world than kissing Edward Masen. She gave his hand a little squeeze before asking him to tell her about the book he had read again.

The beach was surprisingly not as crowded as Bella thought it was going to be. Maybe it was the fact that the surf wasn't that great or that some big summer blockbuster movie had finally come to the cinema in Port Angeles. Either way, Bella didn't mind the lack of people. There would be less people to stare at them. After setting their towels and stuff down, Bella had a seat while Edward stood up, taking his hoodie and shirt off. Bella tried to keep her drool in her mouth.

"What did you want to do? You wanna just lie in the sun and tan?" Edward asked as he started to rub sunscreen on his body.

Bella almost felt like she was a dog drooling over a steak. Edward's body was toned and ripped in all the right places, he was tan from the summer spent surfing, and he had those muscles on his hips that made that V shape that led to…well, Bella didn't quite want to think that far down the road yet. It made her cheeks flush.

"Bella? What's going on in your head there? Are you blushing or do you really need the sunscreen?"

Bella squinted up at Edward, who was smirking down at her playfully.

"Don't make fun of me," Bella pouted grabbing the sunscreen from his hand.

She stood up and took off her shirt and shorts before starting to put on her own sunscreen. She chose a modest floral print bikini that Angela had persuaded her to buy, and hoped she wouldn't get any weird tan lines. She was pretty sure she heard Edward groan as she was rubbing lotion on her legs and he turned away from her, looking out at the ocean instead. Bella smiled to herself. She knew why Edward was groaning. Bella wasn't so naïve that she didn't know about sex or the fact that boys got boners from sometimes the simplest of things. It pleased her greatly that she was able to do that to Edward though. When she was all finished with all of the areas she could reach on her own body, she took a deep breath and started to rub lotion on Edward's back. His head fell back and he let out another groan.

"I don't want you to get burned," Bella said quietly. Again, she was pretty sure Edward's groan wasn't a bad thing, and Bella was enjoying having an excuse to run her hands all over Edward's hard and muscular back.

When she was finished, Edward turned around and took the bottle of lotion from her hand. Her eyes met Edward's and despite the sun, she swore they looked darker.

"Let me return the favor," Edward ordered, his voice low and rough. Bella immediately turned without a word, moving her hair to one side.

Her eyes fluttered closed the moment she felt Edward's large and calloused hands on her shoulders. The feeling of his skin caressing hers almost overwhelmed her. Edward moved slowly, almost as if he was making sure he didn't miss a centimeter of skin anywhere on her back. He finished with a soft kiss on her shoulder blade, but didn't move to stand in front of her. Instead, he tossed the tube of sunscreen down on their towels and placed his hands on his hips.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," Edward whispered in her ear. "What did you want to do today? Tan in the sun? Explore the tide pools?"

Bella turned around slowly and took a deep breath before looking up at Edward.

"Will you…will you start to teach me how to swim?" she asked quietly.

Edward's eyes widened slightly, but soon a small smile spread across his lips.

"I'd be honored, baby."

Edward took Bella's hand in his and slowly led her towards the water. Bella was nervous, but she knew Edward would never make her do anything she didn't want to. Edward was also incredibly nervous. After the incident at the lake where she nearly drowned, Edward was surprised Bella was asking this of him. He knew she was a strong little thing, maybe not physically, but definitely mentally. She wasn't going to let her fear of drowning beat her. The water lapped at Bella's toes and she inhaled sharply.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked quickly. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's okay," Bella said with a smile. "It's just colder than I thought it would be."

"Oh…um…okay."

When Edward felt like his feet had adjusted to the temperature of the water, he started to take a couple of steps forward, leading Bella. She followed him willingly, knowing she couldn't possibly drown in water that came up to her ankles.

"I was thinking we'd walk out a bit, and then try to learn how to float?" Edward asked, a little unsure. He couldn't really remember how he himself learned how to swim, but he figured that floating was a good start.

"Okay," Bella answered with a nod.

The two walked out until the water was waist height for Edward, and about mid-stomach for Bella. She wasn't panicking since her feet were still firmly planted on the ground and the waves weren't bad. Plus, Edward still had a grip on her hand, which was really what was holding Bella together.

"All right…so…floating…" Edward trailed off. "Um…you're going to have to get in the water a little more and then lie back. I'll be right there to support your body, but remember to try and let the water support you too. You should feel weightless in the water. After you lie back, push your chest and your hips up and out. That will help keep your body afloat."

Bella nodded, mentally going over everything Edward was telling her. She could do this. Her feet could still touch the sand on the bottom and Edward was right there with her.

"Okay, so let's try this," Edward encouraged. "Lie back, and remember what I said about your chest and your hips. Don't worry, Bella. I'm right here."

The nerves Bella was feeling earlier were back in full force as she slowly lowered herself back. Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulders and was helping guide her down. She couldn't help it as her breathing picked up, both from nerves and her proximity to Edward. Bella closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face as her ears went under water. She remembered what Edward had said about pushing her chest and hips up and out and she tried her best to do so.

Meanwhile, Edward was doing his best to try and remain somewhat of a gentleman and keep his hands in appropriate places. Thankfully it was cold in the water so he was sporting nothing more than a semi in his shorts. Bella had no idea how beautiful she was. Edward swore he nearly came in his shorts when Bella bent over at the waist earlier and started rubbing sunscreen all over her legs. It was a modest bikini that she was wearing, but a bikini is a bikini, and it still hugged every single one of Bella's curves. When he looked down to see how Bella was doing, he had to stifle a groan. Even through the floral pattern of her bikini top, he could make out her hardened nipples. Edward titled his head up towards the sun and closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying not to imagine was Bella's breasts would look like naked as they skinny dipped. Obviously skinny dipping was out of the question here, but Edward liked to think that maybe someday he and Bella would get the chance.

What Edward hadn't counted on was just how fickle the ocean can be. An unexpected wave rolled in. It wasn't big, maybe four feet at the tallest, but it was high enough that it completely crashed right over Bella. Bella immediately panicked, sucking in a mouthful of sea water as she tried to scream, and her limbs flailed about trying to find Edward. Strong arms quickly grabbed her and Bella pulled herself towards those arms, crashing into Edward's body and wrapping herself around him like an octopus.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry," Edward whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around Bella's body. Her panic had nearly sent him into a panic, but he was able to grab her and hold her tight.

Bella coughed and calmed down as she felt Edward's hands running up and down her back. It was then that she realized exactly how she had wrapped herself around Edward. Her face was pressed against his neck with her arms around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. She made to move, but Edward held on to her tightly.

"Maybe we should just swim like this? I'll hold on to you and just walk through the water. Let you get used to being in the water this deep and all."

Bella pulled back to look at Edward and she smiled. He knew how to calm her down and she felt so much better there in his arms. She felt safe, and knew that he wouldn't let another wave get her. Plus, she couldn't lie and say that she didn't like where she currently was situated. It didn't appear that Edward minded either.

"Okay," Bella whispered.

Edward started to walk slowly, never loosening his grip on Bella, and also never turning his back to the ocean to make sure he could watch for any other rogue waves. Bella played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, letting her fingers curl around them and scratch his skin lightly. Edward shivered but never said anything about it. When Bella looked at his face, it looked like he was debating something with himself. Before Bella had a chance to ask him what exactly had him thinking so hard, Edward spoke, and took Bella's breath away.

"I love you, Bella Swan," Edward said quietly as he looked down, his eyes locking with hers.

Bella let out a small gasp, not knowing what else to say. Edward loved her? Edward Masen was in love with her? One of his hands let go of her back and came up to trail his fingertips down her cheek.

"You don't have to say anything back," Edward whispered. "But I wanted you to know, beautiful girl."

Bella swallowed heavily before she spoke.

"Say it again?" she begged softly.

Edward didn't hesitate. "I love you, Bella Swan."

It wasn't even a full second after Edward spoke before Bella's lips crashed against his. His arm wrapped around her body once again and he squeezed her to him tightly. Bella's arms and legs tightened as well and she poured all that she was feeling into that kiss. Their lips moved together and when Edward's tongue begged for entrance, Bella gladly gave it to him, swirling her tongue with his. She wasn't even sure how long they were kissing out there in the middle of the ocean, but Bella definitely knew that Edward pulled back too soon for her liking. Both of them were breathing hard, but it didn't stop Bella from speaking from her heart either.

"I love you too, Edward Masen. I think I fell in love with you the night we met on Ben's patio."

Edward smiled and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Bella's lips.

"I'm pretty sure it was the same for me as well," he murmured.

Their lips met again, and this time they made out in the water until they were both shivering and wrinkled from too much time in the ocean. As Edward wrapped Bella up in her towel and rubbed her shoulders, it was there on First Beach that Bella decided that there was at least one thing better than kissing Edward Masen. And it wasn't the fact that she loved him and now he knew it. It was hearing that Edward Masen was in love with her too.

_**Well? Yes? No? Pretty fluffy at the end there right? Well…I was thinking about it recently, and I would say that there are maybe twelve chapters left in the story? Maybe a few more than that, possibly fourteen. I haven't exactly planned it out yet…but I DO have the next chapter half way done, so it won't take as long to get you an update. :-D**_

_**Let me know what you thought, good or bad, pretty please. You can find me on Twitter (NoelleSeven) or Facebook (Noelle Seven) if you want. I ramble about a lot of different things LOL. Anyway, hope to update soon! :-D**_


	22. Ch21: Don't You Wanna Stay

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing! Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Pretty quick update huh? I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter! Especially the happy fluffy times right? **

**So…who is ready for some happier and citrusy times? If you are, then I think you will probably like this chapter. It just might not be exactly what you think it is…and for the record, I have zero knowledge of the law and stuff, but I figure most of you won't mind. You all just want to see Jacob out of the picture for good right? Right. :-D**

**As always, that you to my wonderful friend and beta eternally_addicted! She makes all of my nonsense make sense :-D**

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?**_

_**Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanna stay?**_

_**Jason Aldean feat. Kelly Clarkson, "Don't You Wanna Stay"**_

Chapter 21: Don't You Wanna Stay

_**Age 25**_

"Do you want to rest on the couch or can you make it up to your room? Maybe the couch would be better?" Bella asked as she placed the small bag of things Eric had brought to the hospital on the ground.

"Bella, I can walk up the stairs you know," Edward said with a tired but amused grin.

"I know that," Bella huffed, "But the doctor said you have to take it easy and not overexert yourself."

Edward had gotten a little unruly during his stay at the hospital. He was inpatient to get home and back to his normal routine. Not to mention, Edward was also extremely cranky due to the fact that he and Bella missed out on their romantic weekend away together. Instead they spent it in the hospital while doctors ran tests on Edward's head to make sure that there would be no lasting damage. He also had to go back the following week and get his stitches taken out. Between his ACL injury to his knee and now this, Edward was completely sick of hospitals and doctors.

Bella was busy going through the bag with Edward's things, which she now had on the couch, and Edward made his way to her side, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Come on pretty girl, you need to rest some too. Let's go upstairs and relax? Maybe take a nap?"

He could feel Bella relaxing in his arms as he whispered into her ear. The kiss he placed there and her answering sigh told him that he had convinced her.

"I guess I could take a nap," Bella whispered, her body leaning against Edward's.

"Then let's head upstairs."

Edward didn't have to say much more after that. It took some convincing, but after a long talk, Edward was able to convince Eric that he didn't need to come home and look after him too. All of the time Edward was at the hospital, Eric and Bella had constantly been there talking to doctors and nurses, making sure that Edward was getting all the care that he needed. Eric had also been in contact with Edward's manager George and his lawyers, and the police had come by to get Edward's side of the story in regards to Jacob Black. From what the police had gathered from Bella, Edward, Seth, and a search of Jacob's apartment, Jacob would be going away for a long time. Edward wanted Eric to be able to relax too, and it didn't take much convincing on Eric or Nessie's parts, to have Eric spend some time with Nessie at her place.

Bella left Edward's bag on the couch and went around, making sure all of the doors were locked. Edward waited patiently as he watched her. He was so grateful for Bella being a part of his life and everything she was doing, but she looked absolutely exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes, and he would never tell her, but her hair was an absolute mess. Bella needed to relax, and now that he was back home, he hoped that she would. Edward knew that she hadn't really been sleeping when he was in the hospital. Eric had told him that she had hardly gone home, and that he thought she was having nightmares. Edward hoped now that he was home and she was with him, that she would rest and that he could try and help to keep her nightmares away.

When they got up to Edward's room, Bella cracked open the doors that led to the balcony, letting in some of the warm breeze and ocean air. Edward breathed in deeply. He had missed that smell. It was so much better than the smell of the hospital. Bella had spent the night at Edward's a few times now, so she knew the layout of his room and went to his dresser to grab one of his t-shirts before she disappeared to the bathroom. Edward chuckled to himself as he heard the door to the bathroom shut. Her shyness had always been endearing to him, but he also knew that she wasn't ready for him to see the scar his monster of a father had left of her. He shook his head as gathered his own clothes to change in to.

The bruises on Edward's chest and ribs were more like angry yellow splotches now, and there was a faint ache, but nothing he wasn't used to. He sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed in a pair of basketball pants and his boxers. It was too warm to put a shirt on and he knew Bella liked to cuddle under the blankets no matter the temperature. Feeling a little restless for some unknown reason, Edward got back on his feet and walked out onto the balcony. Leaning against the railing, he closed his eyes and let the sun warm his skin.

He hated that Bella had to see him that way again. Bruised and beaten, near death…Edward had never wanted to feel that way again. He never wanted _Bella_ to see him that way again. Maybe that was what had him so at unease. Bella had risked her life for him once as a teenager, and again as an adult. She loved him _that_ much. It was hard for Edward to wrap his head around, but he knew that if their roles had been reversed, he would risk his life for hers in a heartbeat. He shivered when he felt small and gentle hands slide against his skin and soft kisses press against the bruises he knew were there on his back.

"Let's go inside," Bella whispered against his skin. "The doctor said to try and keep your stitches out of the sun."

Edward nodded as he reached down and placed his hands on top of Bella's, which rested on his stomach.

"All right, beautiful."

Without letting go, Edward turned and led Bella back into his room. Bella giggled as she followed, taking wide steps as she walked behind Edward back inside. They went to their respective sides of the bed and Edward tried not to groan out loud at the sight of Bella's bare legs peeking out from under his shirt. All that skin looked sinful underneath his plain black t-shirt, and Edward knew she was likely only wearing her panties under there. Bella kneeled on the bed, and this time he did groan out loud mostly because of the semi he was now sporting.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Bella asked quickly, as she crawled behind Edward, who was now sitting on the edge of his side of the bed.

"I'm fine, Bella. Just…achy is some places."

"Oh…well…can I get you anything?"

Edward let out a snort before he turned and looked over his shoulder at Bella. "No, baby. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine."

Bella looked at him, completely confused, but simply said, "okay" before snuggling her way back under the blankets. Edward sighed, thinking of the most unattractive things he could possibly imagine before he slowly turned over and lay down. Bella was propped up on her elbow and Edward quickly pulled the blanket up so it covered the bulge in his pants that was slowly dying down. Bella raised one of her brows at him and Edward averted his eyes. _She totally knew._

"So _that's_ where you are aching?" Bella asked, a smirk on her face.

"Don't tease me, beautiful," Edward growled.

Bella scooted closer, running her fingertips up and down Edward's chest.

"I can help you take care of that you know. The doctor didn't say anything about…hand jobs."

Edward groaned softly when Bella's cheeks flushed bright red, and the situation in his pants was no longer a semi.

"Bella, you don't have to—"

"But I _want_ to, Edward. Plus, the doctor said that you need to relax and rest. If it will help you to relax and rest, then I will do whatever it takes."

"Bella— Oh, fuck…" Edward moaned out as Bella palmed him through his shorts.

"Let me," Bella whispered, leaning up and kissing Edward's jaw. "Let me take care of you."

Edward couldn't even think about protesting because Bella's fingertips were already tracing the outline of his throbbing erection. He moaned loudly, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

"You used to never let me take care of you like this," Bella whispered, nipping at Edward's earlobe. "Just relax and enjoy, Edward."

Bella's body moved from his side, but he barely felt it because her hand never ceased its movements. Edward could barely concentrate on anything else, but his hips automatically complied when he felt Bella tugging on his shorts. Edward groaned when his confined cock was finally sprung free and he vaguely remembered hearing Bella gasp. His brain was a muddled mess, overwhelmed by his love for Bella and the feeling of her hands on his skin.

"Bella…" Edward moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. It had been far too long since he had even rubbed one out. This wouldn't last long at all.

"Oh, fuuuucking shit!" Edward cried out. He lifted his head to see Bella licking her way from the base of his dick all the way to the tip. He was about to protest, when her fingers wrapped around his thick length and started to move up and down.

"I know, I remember," Bella said with a smirk. "You're the only man alive who doesn't approve of his woman giving him head. Thinks it's too degrading."

Edward couldn't even argue seeing as he wasn't paying attention to anything but the feel of Bella's hands on him. Bella leaned back down, kissing all over his chest, mostly his lingering bruises, before moving up to his neck and then finding his lips. They both moaned as Bella continued working Edward with her hand.

"Oh fuck, baby…I…"

"I know," Bella murmured against his lips. "I love you so much."

With a loud groan Edward came, feeling warm streams land against his stomach as Bella pumped him until his body went limp. She had been right. His body was completely relaxed, as was his mind. Edward couldn't even open his eyes, and barely felt when Bella left the bed. He was vaguely aware of a warm washcloth cleaning him off and hands tugging his shorts back up. He was barely able to lift his hips and he did so with a disgruntled grunt, far too comfortable to move at all. He heard Bella giggle and soon she was back on the bed next to him, snuggling against his side.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward murmured.

"You're welcome."

"Love you," Edward mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Bella followed slowly after, snuggled up and content at his side.

It was early afternoon when Edward woke up again. His bladder was screaming at him, but he was just so content that he couldn't even bring himself to move so that he could go pee. Bella was curled around him, mumbling in her sleep, almost like a purring cat. He smiled as he reached down and he brushed some hair out of her face. He loved waking up with Bella in his arms. He chuckled softly as he watched her brow furrow and she mumbled something again, her body shifting against his.

How many mornings had he foolishly taken for granted when they were teenagers? How many moments of worshiping Bella's skin, or simply savoring her telling him that she loved him? Edward thought about something Eric had told them after they had come back from Forks. Eric told him that Edward _deserved_ to have another chance with Bella. He had survived something horrible during his teen years, which had at the time resulted in losing Bella, but now he was being given a second chance. Eric said it was his Karmic reward. Edward wasn't sure what he had done to deserve Bella here with him again, but he wasn't going to take it for granted this time. She had _always_ seemed to be the one taking care of him. This time around, Edward was determined to take care of Bella too.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled clearly. When he looked down he saw that she was still sleeping, her brows furrowed.

Edward let his fingers trail down her cheekbone. "Shhhh…sleep, beautiful girl."

"Edward…" Bella said louder, sounding more in distress. "Edward…No! NO!"

Edward grunted when Bella hit one of his old bruises as she began to thrash against his arms.

"No! Let him go!" Bella cried, still asleep. Edward struggled to keep her flailing limbs under control.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Edward shouted.

"No! Don't! NO!" Bella screamed, her eyes snapping open, looking around wildly.

"Bella! Bella, it's okay!" Edward yelled, grabbing her arms. Her panicked eyes focused on his. "It was a dream, Bella. Just a dream, baby."

The tears welled up in Bella's eyes and she threw herself at Edward's chest, a sob bubbling up and out of her throat. Edward wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly.

"Shhhh…Bella, I'm right here. I've got you."

Edward's words seemed to just make Bella cry harder. She whimpered his name over and over as Edward held her tightly, rocking them back and forth. Eventually, he lay them back down on the bed, but he didn't let up his hold on Bella. When her sobs were finally sniffles, Edward asked her about her nightmare.

"What happened in that dream of yours, beautiful?" he whispered.

Bella hiccupped and sniffled.

"It…it…it was awful. First…J-Jacob had y-you…then…then he…he turned into y-your…y-your father…and he…h-he…he was drowning you!"

Bella began to sob again, pressing her face to Edward's chest.

"It was s-so r-real!" she wailed.

Edward pulled her closer so that she was practically lying on top of him and shushed her, running his hands up and down her back.

"It wasn't real, Bella. I'm right here. Jacob is in jail, so is my…my father," Edward had a hard time getting the words out. "Neither one of them is going to hurt either of us ever again."

"It was so real," Bella whimpered.

"I know, beautiful. I know...but I'm right here. Everything is okay now."

Bella whimpered and cried, but Edward continued to whisper soothing words in her ear, reassuring her that everything would be okay and that he loved her. When her tears finally stopped, Edward sat them up so he could get a good look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she definitely looked more rested than she had earlier. He reached up and brushed away a few lingering tears. Before either one could say anything, they were interrupted by loud gurgles from both of their stomachs.

"I guess we sort of missed lunch time," Edward said with a chuckle. Bella only gave a small smile as she picked at the blanket in her lap.

"Stay here, beautiful," Edward murmured before getting up and placing a kiss on Bella's forehead. She made to protest, but Edward silenced her with a look as he disappeared to the bathroom.

Looking in the cabinet, Edward found a clean wash cloth and wet it gently. He grimaced as he wiped Bella's tears and snot off of his chest, but he would never mention to her that it was kind of gross. Grabbing another cloth, he returned to the room and smiled softly as he wiped Bella's face for her. She still had a look of exhaustion to her, but he figured some food and then more sleep would do wonders for her.

The two slowly ambled downstairs and Edward found that, as usual, there wasn't much in he and Eric's refrigerator. They did always have breakfast materials on hand though, so for an early dinner, Edward made them pancakes, scrambled eggs, and Portuguese sausage. Bella protested of course, insisting that Edward was supposed to be taking it easy, so in the end, Edward relented and let Bella make the eggs and sausage while he finished up their pancakes. When their stomachs were full, they both returned upstairs to take quick, and separate, showers before turning back into bed.

Edward stayed awake longer than Bella did, and watched her as she slept, once against curled up to his side. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead before snuggling down into his own pillows for the night.

"I hope I can take care you too and keep the nightmares away, Bella," Edward whispered into her hair. "I love you, my brave, brave girl."

Bella sighed happily in response, pulling herself a little tighter into Edward's side. Edward smiled and closed his eyes. It was the first time in days that everything felt like it was exactly as it should be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 16<strong>_

Though his body was tired and achy, Edward's mind couldn't shut off. It was long after midnight and Bella was sleeping soundly at Edward's side. He had been so frantic earlier after he had snuck in through Bella's window. The sex had been fast and hard and desperate, and looking back now, Edward felt a little sick that he had used Bella's body like that. She hadn't complained, only welcomed him and took care of him, tending to his cuts and bruises and then letting him love her body.

Edward sighed as he felt Bella's naked body shiver against his. He smiled slightly, wincing as he did because of the cut on the corner of his lip. Edward tugged the blankets back up their bodies, and he chuckled softly as Bella began to snore. She only did that when she was _really_ tired. Edward closed his eyes and tried to relax, but his mind just wouldn't shut off.

Again he was forced to fight off his father, and this time, his mother chose his father over him. She wanted to stay with that asshole, she didn't want to protect her only son. Edward knew he had to get out of there, and he didn't just mean the house, he meant Forks. What Edward didn't think would happen, was that Bella would so easily agree to go with him. Edward knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't imagine not having Bella with him. He needed her, and Bella was willing to give up everything she had in Forks to go with him.

Edward felt like punching himself in the face. He felt like as soon as he had come in that window tonight, all he had done was use Bella for his own benefit. He begged her, pleaded with her to run away with him to California, and then lost himself in the comfort of her body. Slowly rolling away from her body, Edward sighed and moved to sit at the edge of her bed. It didn't matter to him that he was stark naked as he sat there and ran his hands through his hair. Bella was going to give up everything for him. Edward turned and watched Bella as she slept.

The room was filled with only the sounds of Bella's soft snores. Edward chuckled quietly as he looked at her. Her plump lips were still swollen from all of his kisses, but they were parted and added to how adorable she looked at that moment. Her hair was a wild mess from Edward's hands running through it, and one of her arms was flung across her torso while the other lay by her head. Edward closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Bella was so beautiful. She looked like one of the great ancient works of art lying there, her skin creamy and smooth, and her breasts and the curves of her waist…Bella was perfection in Edward's eyes.

Deciding there wasn't much else he could do right now to make things up to Bella, Edward decided to take care of her the only way he could at the moment. He knew it also made him a selfish prick, but he couldn't get enough of Bella. He wasn't even sure if she had an orgasm earlier, too consumed with his own need. If Bella was willing to take care of him, to give up everything for him, then the least Edward could do was take care of her as well.

Edward crawled back on the bed, positioning himself between Bella's legs. She didn't even move as Edward positioned her legs where he wanted them. He leaned down, careful to keep their hips from touching, and began placing soft kisses on Bella's lips and face. When her snores stopped and she began to mumble his name, Edward worked his way down to Bella's breasts, nipping and sucking softly at her creamy flesh.

"Edward," Bella moaned softly, her hips shifting towards him. Edward couldn't tell if she was awake or not, but he continued his kisses down her body. When he nipped at her hip bone, he heard a loud moan, and suddenly, Bella's hands were in his hair.

"Edward? What are you—"

"Let me take care of you, Bella," Edward murmured against her skin, peeking his tongue out.

Bella's grip on his hair lessened and Edward continued his journey lower. When he licked at Bella's inner thigh, Edward heard her breath hitch and her hands were back in his hair tugging for him to look up at her.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked, a little apprehensive.

"Taking care of you."

As soon as Edward's tongue made contact with Bella's sensitive skin, her hips and back were arching off of the mattress.

"Edward!" she cried, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her.

"Shhhh…" Edward whispered against her wet flesh. "Don't want to wake up your parents."

Bella's hands flew to cover her mouth as Edward's tongue searched out her clit, flicking it lightly with his tongue. Edward was spurred on by the sounds of Bella's muffled moans and cries, and he couldn't get enough of the taste of her. He was the only one who could make her this aroused, and he was the only one who could please her so. Bella's hips flew off the mattress when Edward slid one, then two fingers inside her, and it didn't take long until Bella was a quivering and shaking mess, too overcome by pleasure to move. Edward slowly crawled his way up Bella's body, licking and sucking as he went, lavishing Bella's breasts and nipples with the most attention. All Bella could do was whimper in response, too wiped out from her orgasm to even lift her arms. Edward settled his hips between her legs, his erection pressed against her. Both of them moaned, and Edward pressed his lips to Bella's softly.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bella?" Edward whispered, moving so his elbows rested near Bella's shoulders and so that he was able to stroke her cheek with his fingertips.

"I think I have an idea," Bella whispered back, opening her eyes to look at Edward.

Edward stroked her cheek, flush and rosy pink from her orgasm. "I love you with everything that I am, Isabella Swan."

"I know."

"I promise…I'll take care of you when we're in California. I'll make sure that you'll have everything that you could possibly need. I'll—"

Bella cut him off, surprising Edward by covering his mouth with her hand. She let out a soft giggle at the look of shock on his face, and she brought her other hand up to smooth away the worry lines and hair that covered Edward's forehead, before cupping both of his cheeks.

"All I will ever need is you, Edward Masen. I love you."

"Oh, Bella…Bella…" Edward murmured before crashing his lips to hers.

As their lips pressed tightly against each other, Edward pressed the rest of his body just as close. He wanted Bella to feel how much every single inch of his body loved her and wanted to worship her. With his lips still moving against hers Edward slid himself home, a deep and satisfied moan sounding in the back of his throat. Edward let his lips trail over Bella's jaw and neck, and she sighed his name happily in return, wrapping her arms around his back and trailing his fingers up and down his spine. Edward poured all of his feelings for her into every movement of his body. His hips ground against hers slowly, wanting to please her and draw it out, and he reveled in her soft cries and quiet gasps of his name when he would feel her start to clench around him. Edward changed the movements of his hips, drawing out their passion for as long as he could.

"Edward…Edward, please…" Bella whimpered, her nails beginning to dig into the muscles of his back.

Edward moaned loudly in response, loving that he could feel that she was close.

"Do you feel how much I love you, Bella?" Edward panted, his voice low and rough.

"Yes! Oh, God yes! Please, Edward, please!"

"Please what, baby?"

Edward couldn't help but smirk a bit as he watched Bella throw her head back and cry out in frustration. She was always beautiful, but when she was lost in the throes of their passion, Bella was something else. She looked divine and sinful all at once, and Edward couldn't get enough of her. Bella's eyes snapped to his, and from the almost feral look in them, he knew she was barely hanging on.

"Come with me!" Bella demanded.

"I'm yours! I'm yours, Bella," Edward growled as he pulled back and started to thrust harder, knowing Bella needed that extra push to get her there.

It was Bella who cried out first, and Edward followed closely after with a deep thrust of his hips. He buried his face against her neck to muffle his loud cries as pleasure seemed to pulse non-stop through his entire body. Edward collapsed against Bella's body heavily, and he felt her arms and legs wrap around him, holding him and seemingly never wanting to let him go. Edward was vaguely aware of Bella chanting something softly in his ear over and over again.

"You're mine. You're mine. You're mine…" Bella whispered, her fingers making small circles on his back.

When Edward felt like he had finally recovered from one of the most intense sexual experiences of his life, he tried to roll off of Bella, but she held tightly to him, only letting him get as far as rolling them so they faced each other on their sides. Edward wrapped one arm around Bella's waist and lifted the other to cup her cheek, pulling her face to his so he could kiss her lips softly.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," Edward murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. "You're my whole world."

Bella leaned forward and placed a kiss on his soft lips and then both of his eyes.

"You're mine as well," Bella whispered. "I love you, Edward Masen."

"Yours, Bella. Always yours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 25<strong>_

"Thank you for letting me bring Patches over here. I didn't want her to think I was neglecting her or anything."

"Bella, I don't think Patches would ever think that," Edward said with a chuckle. "I'm sure she's eternally grateful to you because you decided to adopt her and take her home."

As if on queue, Patches came running back to where Edward and Bella stood on the back patio of his house, barking excitedly, with her little tongue hanging out. She had gotten big, almost five months old now, and she weighed almost thirty pounds. Bella hoped she couldn't get too much bigger. If she did, Bella wasn't sure she would be able to handle her. She knew Edward would love it though. Whenever Edward saw Patches, the two of them would play and almost wrestle in the grass. Patches absolutely loved it, and as Bella watched Edward go running out into the yard with Patches following him, Bella knew Edward loved it just as much, and she loved watching the two of them together.

Bella took a seat on the picnic bench that Edward and Eric had set up out there and sighed. The past couple of weeks had been busy and stressful. Thanks to Rosalie and her law school connections, they were able to speed up Jacob Black's trial. Testimonies from Bella, Seth, and even Esme, sent Jacob to jail for a long time. After searching his house for evidence, it was discovered that Jacob had been following Bella around for some time. There were pictures of Bella at home, work, the beach, even at the barbeque at Carlisle and Esme's house. Bella felt disgusted and violated, especially when she learned that Jacob had planned to kidnap her that day he showed up at their work place. The police also found huge quantities of marijuana and cocaine in his home, as well as crystal meth. Jacob had been on a downward spiral for some time, and it appeared that the end of his relationship with Bella sent him into a tailspin. Bella spent a lot of time talking to Alice, who put her psychology degree to use, and Alice was able to make Bella see that none of what had happened had been her fault. Jacob had addiction problems that he needed help dealing with, and hopefully he would find that help somewhere down the road.

In the end, thanks to the testimonies and evidence, Jacob was quickly sentenced to fifteen years in jail. Rosalie's lawyer friend, Benjamin was able to get the judge to agree to the harshest punishment, and Bella, Edward, and all of their friends felt like they could all finally breathe sighs of relief. Jacob Black would be behind bars for a very long time, and hopefully he would get the help he needed, but all of them hoped that they would never see him again.

Bella heard cars arriving out front and she smiled as she stood up and left Edward laughing and playing with Patches in the backyard. Edward had been her rock throughout Jacob's trial, and he held her when she cried the day she gave her testimony. Bella had started sobbing the moment she and Edward had stepped foot inside her home, the stress of the day finally breaking her down. Edward simply held her in her bed and let her cry it all out before she fell asleep. He then surprised her with dinner, and even though in consisted of simple sandwiches and canned tomato soup, Bella thought it was one of the most comforting meals the two of them had ever shared.

When Bella opened the front door of Edward's house, she was met with Alice and Jasper walking hand in hand up the walkway, followed by Eric and Nessie who were laughing about something. Bella saw Esme and Carlisle pull in, and Rosalie and Emmett behind them. Carmen and Eli were the last to pull in. Caroline was with her favorite babysitters Seth and Bree, so it was just the adults that night. They had decided that there needed to be a celebratory barbeque once Jacob's trial was over. Edward and Eric both gladly offered to have it at their house, and everyone was responsible for bringing different dishes.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said happily, practically dancing up to her side, and pulling her in for a hug. Only Alice Brandon could be so graceful, and make simple jean shorts and a tank top look like it was couture.

"Hi, Alice," Bella replied, squeezing her back.

"Eric and Edward have such a nice place! Look at their yard! Jazz, we should look for a place with a nice yard."

Jasper just chuckled quietly. "Whatever you say, baby."

As Alice wandered off to look at the yard, Jasper took his turn to greet Bella and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you, Bella."

"You too, Jasper," Bella said with a smile. Jasper was still one of her favorite people to work with, and she was glad that he and Edward had gotten so close.

After greeting the rest of their friends, Bella ushered everyone to the back yard and Edward got the grill going. Esme was her usual self, moving around and helping set things up so quickly that Bella barely had time to protest or even offer a hand. The men seemed to congregate around the grill and the beer, while the women were lounging by the ledge where the yard dropped off and turned into the beach. Patches had been so excited when everyone arrived that she was now pooped out and snoozing away on an old pillow that Eric had found in the house. The sun was shining, so the women were letting themselves tan while the men cooked.

"Esme, I can't believe you have a daughter Caroline's age. Your body looks amazing!" Rosalie said, nodding her head at Esme, who was wearing a bikini and board shorts.

"Having that little girl keeps me on my toes," Esme said with a chuckle. "Plus hanging out with you all keeps me motivated. We all can't have a banging body like you my dear sister-in-law."

"Me?" Rosalie exclaimed. "Hello! Look at Ms. Victoria's Secret model slash actress over there!"

Alice shook her head in response. "Rosalie, you _know_ that my agent has been bothering me about my 'hot' friends that she has seen in my pictures on my laptop."

Bella, Carmen, Nessie, and Esme all looked at Rosalie and Alice with their eyebrows raised.

"What?" Alice said with a shrug. "You all are some sexy ladies. I would _never _submit your pictures or anything without your permission, but my agent is constantly on the lookout for fresh faces and she was interested in all of you."

"Uh uh, not me," Carmen said, shaking her head. "I'm a doctor and that's just…no. Not gonna happen. And can you imagine poor Eli? I think he already has a minor heart attack every year when the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show is on television and he knows that millions of men all over the world are oogling his baby sister."

Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He should take some pointers from Jasper."

The women giggled and Bella just smiled quietly. Growing up, she never really had girlfriends. It was pretty much just she and Angela, and then Ben and Edward came along. Sitting there with all of these beautiful and intelligent and successful women, Bella felt incredibly thankful to call them her friends. She sighed happily and leaned back, resting her hands behind her head and relishing in the sun soaking into her skin. Bella knew she couldn't stay out in the sun too long though. Try as she might, she still didn't have a tan. Bella didn't have very long to relax though. Suddenly she was startled by something landing near her head, and water exploding across her face. She shrieked and sat up, seeing that the other girls were doing the same. When Bella turned around, all of the men were doubled over laughing, clutching water balloons in their hands.

"You are so dead, Emmett McCarty!" Rosalie shrieked before taking off and running after him. Bella jumped when the rest of the women took off, even Esme, towards their men, and she quickly recovered, running at a laughing Edward.

"Edward!" Bella shouted as she chased after him around the yard, avoiding running into any of their friends.

"Come and get me, beautiful girl!" Edward called over his shoulder as he ran towards the beach. "You're looking a little wet!"

"Ahhhh!"

The yard was full of laughs and screams of frustration, and Edward continued to taunt Bella as she tried to catch him. Finally, in a fit of exhaustion and frustration, Bella launched herself at Edward, landing on his back. Edward stumbled forward but stayed on his feet and steadied himself, wrapping his arms around Bella's legs.

"Gotcha!" Bella cried triumphantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a nip with her teeth.

"Hey, woman! Watch it!" Edward said with a chuckle.

"You just wait, mister. We'll get you all back when you least expect it."

"I'm sure you will, baby."

Edward carried Bella back towards the patio where the rest of the couples were now resting after that mini battle of the sexes. There was laughter and joking around, and both Bella and Edward felt a sense of completeness as they looked around at their group of friends. Moloka'i might have been known as "the friendly isle", but Bella was beginning to think that Oahu should've been named that instead. She smiled to herself as she leaned against Edward and remembered that Oahu was called "the gathering place". Bella had a feeling that maybe she was meant to move to Oahu after all, and this was the place where she would gather new friends, and find the love of her life again.

The group of friends chatted and ate food and drank until late in the evening. Everyone was able to drive home, and Eric once again was going to stay at Nessie's place. It occurred to Edward that Eric might not be his roommate for much longer, but he didn't want to bring that up tonight. He figured he would bring it up sometime when it was just the two of them catching up. As Edward helped Bella finish cleaning up in the kitchen, he sighed and had another thought. He needed to hear Bella's opinion on it.

"Hey, baby?" Edward asked. Bella turned around from putting a dish away in his cabinets and smiled.

"Hey yourself," Bella answered.

"I want to ask you something. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while."

Bella's brows furrowed and Edward was quick to calm her thoughts before they started running wild.

"It's nothing bad in terms of our relationship. At least…I don't think it will be."

"Edward, please just spit it out. The way you're approaching this is starting to freak me out just a little bit."

"Ummmm…well, would you want to take a trip with me? Probably in the next couple of weeks?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Really? Where?"

"Bella, I…I want to go to Forks. I want to apologize to your parents, and I want to show them that this time I'm not going anywhere."

"Edward, you don't have to—"

"I know, but I want to, baby. I want your dad to see that I'm worthy of being your man. That I won't run away when things get tough, that I'll stand by your side and I'll support you in whatever you want to do for as long as you'll have me."

"You know I will most likely want you around for forever right?" Bella said with a smirk. Edward chuckled softly as he rounded the island in the middle of his kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Forever isn't long enough, Bella."

"When did you become so cheesily romantic, Edward?"

"Probably around the time I bought _Titanic_ for you to watch whenever you wanted when you come over here."

"You actually bought _Titanic_?" Bella gasped. "You hate that movie."

"I just hate that Rose made no room for Jack on that door thing when clearly they could've both fit. The actual way the movie ends, I don't mind so much."

"So are you telling me that I am just now learning that you've always been a cheesy romantic at heart?" Bella asked with a grin.

"Just when it comes to you, baby."

Bella leaned up and pressed her lips to Edward's, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered, pulling her lips back mere centimeters.

"So will you come with me?" Edward whispered back. "Will you come with me to Forks? Visit your parents and convince them that I'm good enough for their daughter."

"When did you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow? The next day? As soon as possible. Bella, I want you to be on good terms with your parents again, and I feel like the only way that will happen is if we go spend some time with them."

Bella sighed heavily. "My dad is probably going to be a jerk, but I think he'll come around."

"And your mom?"

"My mom?" Bella snorted. "Please…my mom has always been Team Edward I think."

Edward laughed loudly. "That's good to know."

"What about your mom?" Bella asked quietly. "Did you want to see her too?"

A loud sigh left Edward's lips. "I think it would be good if I did. We talked a lot when Eric and I were there and we've emailed a few times. It would be good to see her again."

Bella nodded silently. A trip to Forks together would probably do the both of them some good. She made a mental note to herself to call Angela and Ben and let them know that they would be coming up to the Pacific Northwest soon.

"So what do you think, baby?" Edward asked after a few minutes. "Want to be spontaneous and call Esme and tell her you're leaving for vacation tomorrow?"

"I think I need to give her and my patients a _little_ more notice than that."

"You are ruining my romantic spontaneous plans, woman."

"Well…I have plans of my own," Bella replied haughtily.

"Well now…do tell Ms. Swan."

Bella smirked and shook her head. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice the date, Edward?"

When he didn't respond Bella laughed.

"I'm changing things, Edward! I _want _to celebrate the day you came into this world because that was the day the love of my life was born! There's no way I'm letting you _NOT_ celebrate your birthday with all of our friends here! You have so much to celebrate this year!"

Edward grimaced. He had never been a huge fan of birthdays. When he was growing up they were just a reminder of the fact that his father hadn't wanted him to be born in the first place. However, he knew that Bella had a point. By ignoring his birthday for another year, he was still letting his father have some sort of hold over him. Bella was right…things needed to change, and he did indeed have a lot to celebrate this year.

"All right, Bella," Edward said with a smile. "We'll celebrate my birthday, and then we'll go to Forks, maybe even spend some days in Seattle?"

"I think I would like that very much," Bella said with a wide grin.

"Well then…it will be happy fucking birthday to me," Edward stated before crushing his lips to Bella's and picking her up. She giggled and laughed between kisses as Edward carried her upstairs. Bella planned for it to be Edward's best birthday ever.\

_**Well? Yes? No? Hmmmm…I wonder how Bella is going to make it the best birthday ever… :-P**_

_**Not too much drama left in this story. A couple of minor things, but I would say that for these two, it'll be pretty smooth sailing from here, and we'll eventually catch up to our 70 year old Bella soon. I've got most of next chapter planned out, so hopefully it'll be another quick update. We'll see…it's December now and you all know how crazy the holiday times get.**_

_**Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Look for me on Twitter (NoelleSeven) or come play with me on Facebook (Noelle Seven). I ramble about some pretty random things, but I always like a good conversation. More soon! :-D**_


	23. Ch22: Two Is Better Than One

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing. Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter and all that fluff. I have a feeling (because it's the holidays and my birthday next week), that this might be the last update of 2012. In that case, I wish you all the best during this holiday season and please remember to stay safe. :-D**

**Oh…and I know lemons aren't a Christmas-y fruit, but…I guess this chapter can be a Christmas present to all of your from Surferward and I :-P **

**As always extra special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She really is the best and make all of my nonsense make sense. :-D**

_**I remember every look upon your face**_

_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing**_

_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and everything's okay**_

_**I'm finally now believing**_

_**Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_**- Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift, "Two Is Better Than One" **_

Chapter 22 –Two Is Better Than One

_**Age 25**_

"You can't tell me that this isn't at least _a little_ better than sitting out on a hot beach," Alice said as she reached over and took a sip of her water that had all sorts of tropical fruits floating in it.

"All right, Alice…this is pretty awesome," Bella said with a sigh.

"Plus, all the boys are doing is surfing anyway, so it's not like we would be seeing them for most of the afternoon," Rosalie added.

The girls let out a collective sigh, and Bella fidgeted a little, trying to find a comfortable position on the lounger she was laying on by the pool. Because of all the drama with Jacob's trial, the celebratory barbeque didn't seem like enough celebration, and Alice suggested that the girls have a day to themselves and the boys have a day to themselves before they all got together to celebrate Edward's birthday. That was how the girls found themselves spending the day at the Mandara Spa at the Hilton Hawaiian Village, while the boys were out somewhere near Diamond Head enjoying a day of surfing.

While Bella, Rosalie, and Alice enjoyed some sun, Esme was playing in the pool with little Caroline, who was soon going to enjoy her own adventure with the hotel's Kids' Club, and Nessie and Carmen were doing an easy workout in the exercise room. All of the ladies were scheduled for an afternoon of massages, manicures, and pedicures, plus lunch poolside.

"I can't wait for my massage. Truly one of my guilty pleasures," Alice said, stretching her back.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Jasper knows massage therapy," Bella said with a snicker.

"Bella Swan, was that you _almost_ making a dirty joke?" Rosalie shot back.

Alice laughed loudly. "Oh, Rose, leave her alone! Besides, you can't tell me that Emmett doesn't use some of his skills on _you_!"

"Touche, Alice."

When both Alice and Rosalie turned to look at her with sly grins on their faces, Bella knew she was in for the Spanish Inquisition.

"So…Bella…you know massage therapy…" Rosalie started out.

"Have you…practiced your skills with Edward?" Alice asked with a giggle.

Bella wished she had control over her blushing cheeks, but as usual, they gave away her embarrassment. She hoped she wouldn't be blushing like that when she was 70 years old.

"Oh my, Alice! Would you look at that blush?" Rosalie teased.

"Spill, Bella!" Alice demanded, practically pouncing on top of Bella and her lounger. An all-out tickle fight broke out, and Bella struggled to control her laughter and shouting so that they wouldn't get kicked out of the pool area.

"Good lord, Alice! Calm down!" Bella said with a laugh.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

Rosalie joined them on the same lounger, wrapping her arms around Alice and holding her in place.

"Jesus, how old are you, Alice?" Rosalie asked, rolling her eyes, but clearly amused.

"Not important," Alice quipped. "Besides, you never ask a woman how old she is."

"Mommy! Are they having a fight?"

The three woman piled on top of each other, turned to look at a dripping wet Caroline, wrapped in a towel, standing next to a very amused looking Esme.

"Mommy! Don't let them fight!" Caroline said, tugging on Esme's arm.

Esme had a knowing smile on her face, and wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulders. "Don't worry, sweetheart. They're not fighting."

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella just fell over each other, giggle. It was like they were gossiping teenagers all over again.

"I'm going to take Caroline to meet the leaders of the Kids' Club group," Esme said. "I expect to be informed of what this was all about."

"It can wait until lunch!" Bella said quickly.

Alice and Rosalie made to protest, but Bella raised her hand to stop them.

"I'm sure Carmen and Nessie have things they want to gossip about too. It wouldn't be a true girls' day out if we left people out."

When the other girls relented, Bella smiled in victory and Esme gave her a wink before she took Caroline off to change and get ready for her own adventure. Carmen and Nessie soon joined them, and everyone decided it was too hot to be out of the water any longer so they all waded into the pool. They talked, but kept things light and fun. Alice was leaving in a couple of weeks to do some photo shoots for Victoria's Secret, and Carmen was going to be done with her residency soon. She already was offered a position on staff at Queen's Medical Center. Nessie was working hard for the radio station, doing a lot of promotions for July 4th activities, and Rosalie had a few minor cases she was working on.

The morning was flying by, and soon the girls were called for their massages. Bella decided to try a Balinese style massage, and she asked for a female masseuse. Edward probably would've flipped his lid if a male worked on her, and Bella definitely felt more comfortable with a woman any way, considering she was going to be covered by nothing more than a sheet. Her masseuse was a local girl named Kelsi, and Bella chatted with her while her body was turned into a pile of goo. An hour flew by, and Bella was definitely a little sad when it was all over.

"I can't believe that was an hour," Bella said when Kelsi returned after leaving to let Bella get redressed.

"Well, you come back and see us again," Kelsi said with a laugh. "Ask for me, and we'll try a different type of massage next time."

"I will, thank you."

Bella headed back up the elevator to the pool level and found that she was the last one back up there. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Carmen, and Nessie were all seated in their spa issued robes and sunglasses, enjoying what looked to be fruit smoothies before lunch arrived.

"I ordered you a strawberry one," Rosalie said, handing Bella a cup full of a pink mixture.

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile as she took her seat at the round table they had occupied.

Shortly after Bella sat down they were served their lunches. The spa's menu featured mostly healthy foods, and Bella was eating their version of a Chinese chicken salad. It tasted so good that Bella wasn't sure it was really "healthy", but she wasn't complaining.

"So…" Rosalie started out, after they had been eating for a little while. "Is this the part of the day where we get to gossip? Since we're all here?"

A round of laughter was her answer. Rosalie grinned before she shot her left hand out in front of her over the table.

"EMMETT AND I ARE ENGAGED!"

Bella's eyes went wide as the entire table erupted in squeals. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her cousin and Rosalie, but squealing was never really her thing. A wide smile spread across Bella's face and she joined the other girls in getting out of their chairs and wrapping Rosalie up in hugs.

"How did I not know this?" Bella asked, hugging Rosalie tightly.

"Turns out your cousin can be pretty secretive when he wants to be," Rosalie answered with a chuckle.

"Well, I am so happy for you two. Congratulations!"

"I think this calls for some champagne!" Carmen shouted, waving towards their waiter to get his attention. To the surprise of the entire group, Carmen's declaration was met with two simultaneous cries of, "I can't!"

Just when Bella thought her eyes couldn't get any wider, her mouth felt like it had now dropped to the floor. Esme and Nessie were looking at each other with similar expressions on their faces, and it was Alice that broke the shocked silence.

"Ummmm…does that mean what I think it means?"

"Oh my God…just when I thought life couldn't get any better!" Rosalie cried, grabbing her sister-in-law with one arm, and one of her best friends with the other, and squeezing them tightly.

"Oh my gosh!" Carmen squealed. "Never mind the champagne! We need more smoothies!"

Esme wiped at her tears that trickled down her cheeks. "Carlisle and I had been trying for so long…we were starting to think it wasn't going to happen, but now…I'm about eleven weeks along!"

"Oh my God! Did you know when we were at the barbeque at Edward and Eric's house?" Rosalie gasped, nudging Esme. "You were positively glowing and looked amazing!"

Esme nodded. "We knew…we just wanted to wait a couple more weeks before we said anything."

"I thought your boobs looked bigger," Alice said like it was nothing. When everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows, Alice simply shrugged. "What? You all know I'm surrounded by boobs at work. You just notice these things."

The ladies dissolved into giggles and Bella took her turn, hugging both Esme and Nessie. Nessie held Bella close for a little longer.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you, Eric and I are going to be moving in together soon. I mean, Eric is hardly at the house anymore as it is. Maybe you should think about moving in with Edward?"

Bella blushed furiously. "I don't know if we're at that level yet."

Nessie grinned and nudged Bella. "I have it on good authority that you two are _really_ close though. You exchanged those three special words right?"

"I texted him _Happy Birthday Edward_ this morning."

"Bella!" Nessie shouted, smacking her arm. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Hey now!" Alice cried. "You guys aren't holding out on us are you?"

"Seems like Bella and Edward met their own milestone last week too."

When all eyes stared at her expectantly, Bella simply shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"Edward and I just told each other that…that we love each other."

Bella hadn't expected the squeals and the hugs and the jumping around that Rosalie, Esme, and Nessie's news had garnered. She found herself squished in a bear hug and surrounded by all of her friends, all of whom were talking so fast that Bella could barely understand what they all were saying.

"Woah, woah!" Bella shouted. "Can't breathe!"

The only one who didn't let her go was Alice, who pulled back only far enough to place her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Bella! That's huge news! I'm so happy for you two! We're all so happy for you two!"

Bella stammered. "But…but…it's just words! You guys are engaged and pregnant and stuff!"

Esme came to stand next to Bella and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Bella, they aren't just words, and they don't mean any less than the news that we all shared. After all that you and Edward have been through, what we've all witnessed between the two of you…Bella, the fact that you told each other _I love you_ is something that should be celebrated. The two of you have found each other again and have a second chance! That alone is something beautiful."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella whispered, feeling suddenly a bit emotional.

"Take it from me, Bella. Celebrate all of the small things. The small things are what make relationships so beautiful."

"Come on, ladies!" Carmen called, "I propose a toast to all of us! We're beautiful, intelligent, successful, and have men who worship us! Here's to all of us!"

Each woman grabbed her smoothie and toasted the others. It might have been Edward's birthday, but Bella felt that he wasn't the only one reaching a milestone that day.

* * *

><p>"Dude…Bella isn't pregnant too is she?"<p>

Edward choked on his beer, coughing violently. When Bella glanced at him worriedly, he waved her off before turning and punching Eric in the arm.

"Ouch! What the fuck, brah?"

"Why would you ask me if she's pregnant too?" Edward hissed. Even though he and Emmett were on better terms now, he didn't want Bella's sometimes overprotective cousin getting the wrong ideas.

"I'm just saying, man. Look how happy she looks over there. It's like she's got the pregnancy glow going on too."

"She's definitely _not_ pregnant," Edward muttered before taking another sip of his beer.

"Still not having the sex yet huh?"

Edward nearly choked again.

"Eric, I realize we have these heart to hearts at home when it's just the two of us, but Jesus Christ man…we're in the middle of Side Street Inn and it's my birthday!"

"Well, maybe tonight will be the night, birthday boy," Eric said with a grin.

"Fuck off!"

"What has the birthday boy so grumpy?" Jasper said, coming to sit down next to Edward. Eric stood up and chuckled before slapping Jasper on the back.

"Edward is just grumpy because I'm moving out and he won't get to see my pretty face every day anymore."

"Eric…" Edward growled.

"Hey, man…I could've told him the real reason you're so grumpy."

"It's my birthday! Can I please just relax?"

Eric walked out of their private room and towards the bar chuckling. Their party was in one of the back rooms at Side Street Inn. It was one of Edward's favorite places to eat, and Bella went all out, requesting his favorite dishes, and invited all of their closest friends. Besides the heckling from Eric, Edward was actually very happy. The last birthday he had enjoyed was probably twenty years ago when he was just a boy. Now at twenty-seven, Edward was happier than he had ever been, and it was all thanks to the gorgeous brunette who was standing on the opposite side of the room laughing with Alice and Carmen about something.

"So, are you going to ask Bella to move in with you?" Jasper asked casually.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts. "What is with everyone springing all these questions on me today?"

Jasper just shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "The guys sure shared a lot of news with us today."

That was pretty much an understatement. Emmett was engaged to Rosalie, Carlisle was going to be a father again, and not only was Eric moving out, but he was going to be a father as well.

"You're not hiding something and waiting to spring it on me right now are you?" Edward asked Jasper.

Jasper chuckled. "Nah…well, it doesn't really pertain to me, but I don't think Alice has even told the girls about it yet."

Edward was almost going to ask if Alice was pregnant too, but then remembered Jasper had said that the news didn't really pertain to him. It was definitely at that moment Edward was glad that Bella said she would drive them home that night so that he could enjoy his birthday. He was already a little buzzed from the beer he'd been drinking.

"Well, go on. Don't leave me hanging," Edward said instead.

"Alice is going to retire from modeling at the end of the year. The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show in November is going to be the last thing she does with the company. Next year she wants to start focusing more on movies, maybe even television."

Edward's eyes went big. That was a pretty big decision on Alice's part.

"She's sure about that huh?"

Jasper nodded. "She's looking for something more challenging than strutting down a catwalk or lying sprawled out on a beach in her underwear. And I'm not gonna lie, I love seeing her like that, but I also like the fact that millions of men won't be drooling over my girlfriend in her underwear anymore."

"I hate to break it to you, but there's still the Internet, Jasper."

"Don't ruin this for me, Masen."

Edward chuckled and took another swig of his beer. It sounded like there was a lot going on in their little group of friends. He knew that he would also have to start thinking about his own career again. His knee was better, and by August he would be more than ready to rejoin the professional tour, even though he would be out of the running for World Champion. Edward sighed. He would have to talk to Bella and ask her what she thought, plus he would have to talk to his manager George.

There was also a part of Edward that couldn't help but be quite jealous of his friends. Even though he had just told Bella that he loved her, and they were still in the beginning of their relationship, Edward felt like he had been with Bella forever. The years apart seemed to disappear now that she was his again. It was hard for him to remember that these adult versions of themselves were still in a new relationship, that they hadn't even made love, or lived together. Edward felt like he and Bella should be the ones who were getting married or moving in together, maybe even that they should be the one who were expecting a baby, or maybe already had one and were expecting another. Edward closed his eyes and took a swig of his beer. He didn't want the "what if" questions to start popping up. He wanted to just be happy for his friends and enjoy his birthday. He had Bella in his life again, and all those other good things would come in time.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Edward heard before a small body was in his lap, and arms were wrapped around his neck.

Edward chuckled and opened his eyes, finding a very happy Bella smiling back at him.

"You're not drunk are you? You insisted on being the designated driver tonight."

"No, I'm not drunk!" Bella huffed, pushing Edward's shoulder. "I'm just really happy. Can't I be really happy?"

Edward leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bella's lips before pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Of course you can, baby. And in case I didn't tell you earlier, I'm really happy too. This has been the best birthday."

Bella had gone all out with the food, ordering all of Edward's favorites from the menu. There was the famous lup chong fried rice, Chinese chicken salad, pesto ahi, pork chops, and Edward's favorite, the boneless kal bi. Not to mention Bella had also gotten an assortment of cupcakes from Hokulani bakery. Some people might've considered cupcakes a girlie thing, but as far as Edward was concerned, it was a perfect serving of cake that didn't need to be cut up. Bella pressed another kiss to Edward's lips, letting hers linger for a couple of seconds.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you another beer or are you good?" Bella asked, her hands rubbing Edward's shoulders.

"I think I'm good," Edward murmured. "I don't want to get too drunk tonight."

"Oh? Big plans for later?" Bella teased.

Edward growled before capturing Bella's lips in a kiss.

"Woman, you have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do, sir."

Bella giggled as Edward nipped at her lips and then her jaw. He loved hearing her laugh and making her happy. It might've been his birthday, but making Bella happy and having her in his life again was really and truly all he wanted.

"Jesus, get a room you two!" Emmett hollered.

Edward flipped Emmett off while Rosalie smacked him on the arm. Bella just giggled again, pressing her face against Edward's neck, kissing his skin softly.

"That's not helping, baby," Edward growled quietly.

"Maybe we should get a room," Bella whispered. "It's about closing time anyway."

Edward pulled back so that he could look Bella in the eyes. He suddenly felt a whole lot more sober, and when he looked into Bella's eyes, he saw that she was serious, but it was mixed with love and maybe even some mischief.

"Take me home. I have a present for you."

"Oh shit…" Edward muttered to himself.

Bella stood up off of his lap. "Let me just get things settled with the check and packing up the left-over food and then we can go."

Edward nodded and let Bella go. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Did Bella want to…was she ready to…Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts. He almost felt like a seventeen year old all over again. He was ninety percent sure that he was reading Bella right, and he felt like ninety percent of his blood had flowed south. He wanted to make love to Bella really, _really_ badly. It wasn't _just_ about the sex, though Edward knew that would be incredible, but he missed being that close to her. He missed feeling like there was no one in the world who knew him better and vice versa.

He watched her as she went around with the other girls, cleaning things up and boxing up the left-over food and cupcakes. Bella was laughing about something with Alice and Nessie as she scooped the extra fried rice into containers and Edward couldn't help but think that Bella had never looked more beautiful and more happy than she had been in the past couple of weeks once everything with Jacob Black had been put behind them. Edward could even say the same about himself.

"You two going to be able to get home safely?" Emmett asked, distracting Edward from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Edward said before clearing his throat. "Yeah, Bella hasn't been drinking so she's going to drive us home."

"Well, you two be safe tonight."

If Edward had been drinking a beer or eating, he was positive he would've just choked to death. As it was, he choked a bit of his own saliva. His eyes were huge as he turned to look at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett said with a shrug. "I'm just saying, there are a lot of DUI checkpoints heading out that way. Wouldn't want you guys to get caught unawares or anything."

"Oh…" Edward coughed. "Right, yeah, no…Bella hasn't drunk anything tonight. She'll be fine."

"She better be," Emmett said in a sort of menacing voice.

"Leave him alone, Emmett!" Rosalie said, coming up and smacking Emmett on the back of the head. "It's Edward's birthday for fuck's sake!"

"Rosie—"

"Come on you, big lug. I wanna take my fiancé home and have our house all to ourselves."

"Well, then…you have a good and _safe_ night, Edward. Happy birthday," Emmett said with a grin. He wrapped an arm around Rosalie and practically dragged her out of the room. Rosalie called a "happy birthday" to Edward and a "thank you" to Bella before she disappeared, giggling at Emmett's antics.

With that, the rest of the group took it as their cue to leave as well. Bella tried to distribute as much of the left overs as she could, since she admitted she might have gone a little overboard with how much she ordered, and soon she and Edward were downstairs with the rest of the group waiting for the valet. Edward sighed and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and listened to her chatter about something with Alice. He took a deep breath as the valet brought Bella's car around, and tried to remind himself not to be nervous as he held Bella's door open for her and tipped the valet. It was like being a teenager all over again, except this time Bella was driving, and they had no other worries on their shoulders. The only thing that mattered was that they were together and that they were in love.

* * *

><p>"I saved most of the kal bi for you since that's your favorite," Bella called from behind the refrigerator door as she put the containers of food away.<p>

"Oh! And I saved you a guava cupcake since you said that was the one you liked the best. I'm so happy Alice told me about that bakery. It was really good."

Edward just leaned against the doorway and watched Bella with a smile. She was blushing as she put things away, so he had a feeling that she was stalling now. After she spent longer than Edward thought was necessary hiding behind the refrigerator door, he pushed off of the doorway and walked behind Bella, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back to him. Bella slowly stood up straight, closing the door. The room was quiet except for the sound of both of their heavy breathing. Edward leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear.

"We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to."

There was a certain appendage on Edward's body that was screaming for him to shut up and get something for his birthday, but if Bella wasn't ready then Edward wasn't going to push her. To his pleasant surprise, Bella turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck as she pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

"What I want," she whispered against his lips, "is for you to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I have a present for you. I just need a few minutes to get it ready."

"You want me to go upstairs and get ready for bed?"

Bella nodded and grinned.

"You'll be up in a few minutes?"

"You will be too," Bella purred, raking her fingers down his chest.

Edward groaned. "You're such a little minx."

"Go on, birthday boy. Be good and you'll get your present."

Edward shook his head and chuckled as he let Bella push him out the door and towards the stairs. He wondered just what Bella was doing since he could hear her puttering around in the downstairs bathroom.

"Don't try to sneak a peek!" Bella called up the stairs.

"I won't!" Edward called back.

He walked into his room, peeling off his shirt as he went. The first thing he did was open the doors that led to his balcony to let in the breeze that was coming off of the ocean. The air felt cool on his naked chest, and it was very welcome on that humid June evening. Edward took a deep breath, letting the salty sea air calm him. There was always something about the ocean scent that calmed him. While his nerves had disappeared on the car ride home, they now seemed to come back full force.

While he had made love to Bella before, this time felt completely different to Edward. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that years had passed since they were first together, maybe it was his past experiences - and hers - maybe it was how lucky and how full his heart felt as he gazed out of his room and into the backyard. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew it was because he was lucky enough to have a second chance with the one woman in the world that he loved more than anything. Edward wasn't ever going to let Bella go again.

Bella didn't exactly say how she wanted Edward dressed when she finally came upstairs, so Edward decided that just his boxer briefs would be fine. All he knew was that his dick was harder than steel and he felt like it was being crushed in his jeans. Edward let out a groan of relief as he kicked off his jeans and ran his hands through his hair for a few minutes, trying to calm his body down along with his mind. He was thankful he had jacked off during his shower earlier. He was pretty positive that once he was inside Bella, there was no way he was going to last very long. Edward was happy that Bella was spending the night though. That meant they had plenty of time together.

There was a full moon shining off of the waves so Edward decided they didn't need light or candles. The bedroom would be bathed in enough silvery blue light to see, and Edward wasn't sure if Bella would still be shy about having the lights on. He was leaning against the balcony doorway when he heard Bella's soft footsteps outside his doorway. When they stopped, he took a deep breath and turned around. The breath he took got stuck in his throat when he finally looked up and saw Bella standing just inside the room, leaning against the wall.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked shyly.

"Bella…" Edward barely breathed. He couldn't move as she started to walk slowly toward him.

"Alice got it for me. I guess it pays to know a Victoria's Secret model," Bella said with a nervous laugh.

Edward was still speechless. The lingerie she was wearing was so God damn sexy, but still had a touch of innocence and sweetness to it that was so perfectly Bella. The nightie was black and sheer with a constellation of blue and purples stars printed on it. There were thin straps on the shoulders, and slight ruffles under Bella's breasts, where Edward could make out her nipples. The skirt flowed over her hips, stopping at the curve of her ass, and Edward saw a matching black thong. He had to start thinking of the most unsexy things imaginable so he didn't embarrass himself on the spot by coming in his underwear like a pre-teen.

Bella stopped in front of him, running her hands up his stomach and chest, and Edward clutched her hips tightly, groaning when he felt soft skin and the thin band of her thong. One of Bella's hands wrapped around the back of Edward's neck, playing with his hair while the other rested on his cheek, pulling Edward's eyes to meet hers.

"You didn't answer me, Edward. Do you like your present?"

"Fuck…Bella, _like_ is an understatement. I don't deserve this goddess standing in front of me."

In the faint moonlight, Edward could tell that Bella was blushing, but she kept up the new sexy persona.

"My man is all grown up," Bella purred. "He deserves a grown up present."

"Bella…I…fuck, baby, you're so damn sexy."

"Do you want to unwrap your present, Edward?"

"Yes," Edward growled. There was only so much teasing that he could take, and if he wanted to take things slow, he needed to start before he just ripped all of their clothes off and plowed into Bella hard and fast.

Bella leaned up, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck and he wrapped his tightly around her waist as their lips met. Edward moaned into her mouth, feeling her nearly naked body pressed against his. Her hard nipples brushed against his chest and he heard Bella whimper in response. Edward's lips began to trail down Bella's jaw and neck as his hands began to explore Bella's garment, looking for the easiest way to get it off of her. He found bows tied on the back and pulled them slowly. Bella hands were running up and down his back, and she sighed as Edward began to pull away the sheer material from her body.

Edward stood up straighter and took a step back so he could see all of Bella as she was revealed to him. Slowly, just as if he were unwrapping a precious gift, he pulled the material away, exposing more and more of Bella's skin. Bella trembled, but didn't look away as Edward pulled the garment away completely and dropped it on the floor.

"Are you cold, baby?" Edward murmured. "You're trembling."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not cold…or scared if that's what you're thinking."

"Good," Edward said with a grin.

He began to circle Bella slowly, letting his hands glide across her skin. Teenage Bella would've crossed her arms and tried to hide her breasts as she stood in front of him, but this Bella, this _woman_…she trusted Edward. She loved him. Edward avoided Bella's breasts, making her whimper every time he got close, and his hands moved to brush over her ribs. When his hand brushed over a line of puckered skin, Bella sucked in a sharp breath and moved away. Edward wrapped her in his arms quickly.

"Hey, where are you going, baby?"

"I…I…" Bella stuttered. Edward squeezed her tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I forgot it was even there," Bella finally whispered. Edward slowly began to run his hands up and down Bella's sides, not going high enough to touch her scar yet.

"Bella, love, seeing it isn't going to scare me away."

"But…but that _monster_ put it there."

"Shhhh…don't, Bella. You haven't let me see it yet. Let me see it, let me put that behind us too."

After a few seconds, Bella turned to face Edward, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Shhhh…no tears, Bella. Not tonight."

She nodded slowly and Edward leaned down, pressing his lips softly to hers. He then began to press soft kisses down her throat and her collarbones. Bella whimpered and moaned as Edward's lips lightly nipped at the curves of her breasts and brushed over her nipples. Edward kissed the top of her stomach and slowly made his way to her side where the scar from his monster of a father lay. Bella's hands came up and fisted Edward's hair as his lips brushed over the jagged line for the first time. Edward heard Bella sniffle as he brushed his lips along the length of her scar.

"Shhhh…you're so beautiful, baby," Edward murmured against her skin. "You're so beautiful, and sexy, and strong…"

Edward leaned back, now kneeling in front of Bella ad moved his hands down to her hips.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan. You're my entire world."

A single tear trickled down Bella's cheek.

"I love you too, Edward. So, so much."

Edward leaned forward, pressing kisses to Bella's stomach. Her answering sighs and hands running gently through his hair told Edward he was doing something good. His teeth nipped at her hipbone and Bella giggled as Edward's teeth gripped the flimsy string of her thong and he began to tug it down her thigh.

"Don't rip my new underwear," Bella said with a giggle.

Edward let go and looked up.

"Then hurry up and get it off," he growled.

Bella didn't hesitate as she tugged the thong off the rest of the way and kicked it to the side. Edward groaned loudly as he took in Bella in all of her naked glory.

"Holy fuck, baby…" Edward murmured. His hands moved and he let his knuckles run over the smooth and soft skin underneath her belly button.

"Bare?" Edward asked in a whisper full of awe.

"Do you like?" Bella asked quietly.

"Shit, baby…that's so sexy."

Edward leaned forward placing a kiss on the skin where his hands had just been. He inhaled deeply and groaned.

"Jesus, Bella…you smell so good..."

"Edward…" Bella whimpered.

That was all Edward needed to hear before he was standing again and pushing Bella back towards the bed. Bella giggled as Edward pushed her to sit, and she gasped as she soon found herself on her back and Edward kneeling between her legs. She barely even had a second to comprehend what was going on before she was crying out, and her hands were clutching the sheets beneath her. Edward had thrown her legs over his shoulders, and his tongue was attacking her pussy like he was a starved man. He groaned against her skin, reveling in the taste he had once known, and missed for so long. Bella was so swollen and wet, and Edward lapped at her and clutched her thighs, her cries and moans spurring him on. He added a finger, then two, and he twitched violently in his boxers as he felt how tight she was around his fingers. It wasn't long before Bella's legs were quivering and she was shouting his name over and over as she came all over his tongue and fingers.

Bella was a panting mess as Edward slowly kissed his way up her body and he moved her slowly up the bed so her head now rested on the pillows. He lay down next to her on his side, letting his fingers trace over her curves as her breathing slowed. He kissed her softly and Bella whimpered when he pulled away.

"Edward…Edward, please," she begged. "Make love to me."

Edward's answer was one last kiss before he stood. He didn't take his eyes off of Bella's as he slowly pulled down his boxer briefs and kicked them to the side. He almost groaned out loud at the relief of no longer being confined by his clothing and Bella sighed as she rubbed her thighs together. Edward slowly crawled back on the bed, between Bella's legs and he settled his hips against hers, letting his erection rub up and down against her. Bella moaned as she wrapped her arms around Edward's back, pulling him closer.

"Are you sure about this? The whole…no condom thing?" Edward asked in a strained voice. He really should have asked before he put himself in this position, but he wanted to give Bella the option again. They had talked before about protection, and Bella was on the pill again, and both of them had clean bills of health.

"Yes, Edward…please…" Bella cried, pressing her hips against him.

Edward shifted and Bella parted her legs wider to give him more room. Their chests were pressed so close together and Edward wrapped his arms underneath Bella, gripping her shoulders.

"I love you, Bella…I love you," Edward whispered.

A strangled moan left Edward's lips as he pushed slowly forward and all the way inside. His head fell and he pressed his face against Bella's neck, moaning continuously and trying to gain control over his body. She was so warm and still so tight around him. Edward was so lost in the cloud of haze that he could barely hear Bella's own moans of pleasure. Bella felt like home, and Edward felt like he was complete.

They gripped each other tightly and Edward lifted his head just enough so that he could see Bella's face. Theirs hips slowly rocked against each other and Bella let out soft moans and cries with each movement of their hips.

"Oh, Edward…you feel so good…so perfect…" Bella moaned.

Edward kissed her jaw, unable to really vocalize what he was feeling. His hips began to grind against Bella's harder, needing more friction.

"Bella…" Edward grunted.

"Yes, Edward…harder…"

The air was soon filled with the loud cries of both as Edward's hips sped up and Bella's tried to keep pace. The feelings were quickly becoming too much and both of them were rapidly spiraling out of control. Edward would never get enough of seeing Bella this way, completely lost in passion, her gorgeous body covered in sweat as she threw her head back, moaning his name loudly. He swore and cried Bella's name as he felt her begin to clench around him. The feelings were becoming too much and Edward shouted Bella's name into the night as his orgasm crashed over him, his hips pounding against hers as he rode out his pleasure. Bella continued to meet his movements, moaning and crying out before Edward collapsed on top of her, trembling and spent.

Edward felt like he couldn't move, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't because Bella was holding on to him so tightly. He could feel her racing heart beating against his own. Edward's lips searched out any inch of Bella's skin he could find and soon had the energy to lift his head, pressing his lips to hers. Bella's hands ran up Edward's back and shoulders before burying them in his hair. Edward rolled them so they were on their sides, but Bella didn't loosen her grip. They kissed slowly and languidly for a few minutes before Edward finally pulled away and flopped onto his back.

"I can barely move…but we should clean up a bit," Edward said slowly, still trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think I can," Bella panted. "My legs feel like jelly."

"Stay here, baby. I'll be back."

Edward rolled out of bed, almost falling over because his own legs felt like jelly as well. Going to the bathroom, he quickly cleaned himself off before grabbing a damp washcloth to help Bella clean herself. She wasn't lying when she said she could barely move, and Edward smiled as he gently helped Bella. It wasn't long before Edward was climbing back into bed and Bella was curling herself up against his body. Edward sighed, not quite ready for round two, but loving the feeling of Bella's naked skin against his.

"Happy birthday, Edward," Bella whispered before placing a kiss on his chest over his heart.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward answered, kissing Bella's forehead. "This is the best birthday I can ever remember having."

"The best ever?"

"The best ever, baby."

Bella sighed and snuggled closer, throwing her leg over Edward's.

"I love you, Edward Masen."

"I love you too, Bella Swan."

"Wake me when you're ready for round two?" Bella asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

Edward growled and flipped Bella on to her back. She squealed loudly and smiled up at him. He couldn't help but smile back, and he was slowly feeling that he would be ready for round two sooner than he thought.

"Are you in a hurry, baby?" Edward asked, his finger tracing around Bella's nipple, starting to tease her right back.

Bella's gaze turned serious. "I just want to make up for lost time."

The love he saw in Bella's eyes turned Edward's stare into a tender and loving one as well. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before pulling back so he could reach up and cup her cheek.

"There's no rush, Bella. We have all the time in the world, baby. All the time in the world."

_**Well? Yes? No? Hooray they finally did it! LOL I have a feeling people have been waiting quite a while for these two to get on it. I hope it was worth it. :-D**_

_**Like I said earlier, please have a happy and safe holiday season. If I can, I'll update, but if not, know that the next chapter will be along soon. In the meantime, you can find me on Twitter (NoelleSeven) or Facebook (Noelle Seven). I like meeting new friends :-D Let me know what you thought, good or bad, pretty please? More soon.**_


	24. Ch23: Home

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing. Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Happy 2013! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. :-D LOL, I kicked the year off by going to see BD2 one more time with my boy BFFs on New Year's Day. They actually really loved it. And one of them totally shouted, "What the fuck?" :-P**

**Please make sure you check out the A/N at the bottom. It explains the contest I was lucky enough to be asked to be a judge for, and I think you all should check it out and participate.**

**AND I want to wish the prettiest kitty and author in the world, Ms. Prettykittyartist a very happy birthday! She is hands down one of my biggest supporters of Surferward and myself in general, and I know so many of you discovered this little story because of all of her crazy pimping and rec'ing. So whether it be by Twitter, Facebook, email, blog, review in one of her stories, etc. please make sure to wish her a Happy Birthday because she's an amazing gal! :-D (P.S. her birthday is actually January 7th, but it's never too early to celebrate right? :-P)**

**As always, thank you so much to my friend and beta (and also very amazing gal) eternally_addicted. She really is the best. She makes my nonsense make sense. :-D**

_**Hold on to me as we go**_

_**As we roll down this unfamiliar road**_

_**And although this wave is stringing us along**_

_**Just know you're not alone**_

_**Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**_

_**Settle down, it'll all be clear**_

_**Don't pay no mind to the demons**_

_**They fill you with fear**_

_**The trouble it might drag you down**_

_**If you get lost, you can always be found**_

_**Just know you're not alone**_

_**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**_

_**- Phillip Phillips, "Home" **_

Chapter 23: Home

_**Age 25**_

"Remind me again…how long have we been friends?" Eric asked before taking a long drink from his Kona Longboard beer.

"Shut up, man…you know it's been like, nine years."

Eric pointed at Edward with his bottle. "Exactly. And in those nine years, I have never seen you look so God damn happy. Admit it."

"Fine," Edward said as he rolled his eyes before taking a drink from his own beer. "I am happier than I ever thought I could be."

"Thank God you and Bella finally had sex. I was pretty sure you were going to die from blue balls or something."

"Fuck you, Yorkie."

"Uh, no…that's what you have Bella for now."

"Hey!" Edward growled. Eric held his hands up in protest.

"I'm just saying, all kidding aside, that you seem like you're finally happy, Edward."

Edward sighed heavily, turning his gaze back out towards the ocean.

"I am happy."

The two best friends, and soon to be ex-roommates, were sitting in the white wooden chairs they had set up at the edge of their backyard. Between their two chairs sat a silver metal tub filled with ice, beer, and containers of ahi poke and garlic edamame. The two were celebrating "the end of an era", Eric had called it, and even Bella suggested that they have a boys' night. Bella had actually called it a "BFF night", but Edward liked the sound of boys' night much better.

Eric sighed. "I'm going to miss this house."

"Can't beat the fact that you can just run right out into the water from the backyard," Edward said with a nod.

"Shit, dude…when did we go from wild bachelors to adults in committed relationships?" Eric asked suddenly.

Edward turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised in confusion by the seemingly random question.

"I mean…I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be someone's _dad_!"

A chuckle escaped from Edward's lips before he took another sip from his beer.

"Well, at least that kid is going to have Nessie for a mother. She should make up for wherever you screw up."

Eric smacked Edward on the arm. "Shut up! I'm freaked out as it is, brah! And I freak out even more when I think of the fact that this kid could be a girl! I don't know what to do with a girl!"

"Well, I think Nessie being pregnant makes it pretty obvious that you _do_ in fact know what to do with a girl…" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Brah! Can you be serious here for a second? I'm legit freaking the fuck out."

Eric's tone of voice sobered Edward up quickly.

"All right, sorry, man. I mean…what has you so freaked out? I know this wasn't planned and all, but you and Nessie love each other. You even told me once before that you felt like she was the One."

"It's just…" Eric started before he let out a long sigh. "I mean…I'm going to be responsible for raising a little human being! That's a big deal! Plus, I mean, Nessie and I haven't talked about me being a part of the tour and stuff. I don't want to miss out on my kid growing up, but I don't know what I would do if I wasn't surfing anymore either."

"Did you and Nessie talk about all of this yet?"

"No."

Edward smacked Eric on the arm. "Dude! You gotta talk to Ness about all of this stuff! Don't tell me this stuff!"

Eric chuckled. "When did you get so smart, Masen?"

Edward shook his head and took another sip of his beer.

"Probably when I realized someone up above gave me a second chance with Bella and I would do anything to keep from ruining it this time."

"Brah, I'm really happy you and Bella are together again."

"Me too, Eric…me too."

The two were silent for a while, taking sips of their beers and snacking on the food that they had. The sun had set, but the two continued to sit there in silence listening to the waves lap against the shore. The moon was only half full, but the sky was clear, making the water bright and visible.

"So are you ready for your trip?" Eric asked after a while.

Edward nodded slowly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You gonna see your mom too?"

"If I survive seeing Charlie Swan in person first," Edward said with a snort.

"If you ask me, that Renee Swan will probably put him in his place. That's one strong woman there."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "She's nothing compared to her daughter. I haven't brought up her dad to Bella all week. When he's come up in conversation she just starts muttering under her breath about how angry she is at him and how she'll kill him if he tries to say anything out of line to me or about our relationship."

"I think you guys will have a good trip though," Eric said thoughtfully. "I think you'll get the blessing and approval you're looking for from her parents. You'll see your mom, and you and Bella will get to have some couple time in Seattle before you guys head back here. I know the girl used to live there and all, but I hope you'll let her see more than the walls of your hotel bedroom."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just saying, brah," Eric said with a chuckle.

Edward sighed and looked out towards the night sky.

"I'm gonna miss having you around, Yorkie."

"Yeah…but I'm just a phone call away."

"You're gonna have a kid soon. Be busy being a father."

"Well, you'll be busy with Bella now. Plus, I'm sure our girls will make us look after each other on tour."

Edward held up his beer bottle and clinked it with Eric's.

"To best friends."

Eric smiled and repeated Edward's toast. The two best friends continued to talk and drink late into the evening, celebrating an end in their story as friends, but also the beginning of new adventures for them both.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm…Edward, stop…I should go to work…" Bella moaned, her fingers digging into Edward's hair.<p>

"You _should_ have taken the day off today…" Edward murmured against her lower stomach.

"I know…but…Esme…Oh, God…I can't…Edward!"

Bella tugged so hard on his hair that Edward had to detach his mouth from her skin.

"Ouch, baby," Edward pouted.

"You weren't listening to me," Bella replied with a brow raised.

Edward let out a huff and collapsed on top of Bella. His head landing cradled between her breasts.

Bella shrieked with laughter as Edward started to grumble and nuzzle his head against her chest. His hands joined in as his fingers began to tickle her ribs. Bella tried to retaliate, her hands poking at Edward's stomach and sides, but it was no use. She shifted her legs and her hips and the moment his erection made contact with her wet heat, they both seemed to remember that they were naked, and there was so much more that could be going on than a tickle fight. Edward moved his hips slowly, sliding up and down against Bella. She whimpered, her fingers digging into his back.

"Tell Esme you're not coming in today…" Edward growled, his voice low and raspy and full of want.

"After…after…" Bella panted.

It was _a long_ while after Bella was supposed to be in at the office that Bella finally called Esme to tell her that she wouldn't be coming in. Edward could hear Esme's side of the conversation, and he held back a smirk as Bella told Esme she had too much to do before their flight later that night. Bella smacked Edward's bare chest when Esme commented that she could only imagine how much Bella had to do and Edward let out a loud snort.

"Thank you, Esme. I'll see you soon."

Bella smacked Edward's chest as soon as she hung up and he grabbed her making her giggle and drop her phone. They were both still naked, not having bothered to put on any clothes yet, and Bella and Edward's laughter rang out in the quiet house. The quiet was broken by a loud bark, followed by puppy feet running up the stairs.

"I guess she finally knows we're awake," Bella said with a chuckle, pushing herself up and stretching.

Edward groaned and flopped back. "I'm just glad she didn't wake up any earlier."

"You better get some clothes on before I let her in. You know she loves to jump on you and smother you with kisses."

Bella pulled on her underwear and one of Edward's shirts as he tugged on his basketball shorts. As soon as Bella opened the bedroom door, Patches pushed her way in, wagging her tail and barking happily.

"Hello, pretty girl," Bella cooed, bending down and picking Patches up. Edward cringed a little as she did. Patches was no lap dog and was getting way too big to be carried around. Even if she was only eight months old.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Bella said as she walked out of the room with Patches in her arms, continuing to speak with her pup as though she was a real person.

If Edward didn't know Bella, and love her so much, he would've thought her behavior was odd. Edward chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room and started heading downstairs. He could still hear Bella talking to Patches from the kitchen. The way she talked to the dog was almost like she was talking to a baby. Edward froze and grabbed the banister as soon as the thought crossed his mind. _Like a baby_. Edward began to imagine a different scenario. Bella walking out of their bedroom holding a little girl with her big brown eyes and dark hair, or a little boy with green eyes and Edward's unruly mop of hair on top of his head. Edward clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. It was definitely too early for those kinds of thoughts.

"Edward?"

Edward opened his eyes to find Bella looking up the stairs, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Edward said, giving Bella a smile. "Still a little sleepy I think."

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "You're sleepy after…after all of that…that activity this morning?"

A smirk spread across Edward's face. "Well, my body is pretty wiped out. I think I need sustenance for the rest of the day."

"You'll be using that energy for the rest of the day to pack!" Bella said, pointing her finger at him before turning and heading back to the kitchen. "We have to pack today and take Patches back to Emmett and Rosalie! We haven't packed anything yet!"

Edward smiled to himself as he watched Bella flit around the kitchen, making sure Patches was fed, and also preparing breakfast for them. He got the image in his head again of Bella feeding a baby girl in a high chair while she made them breakfast. Edward sighed and shook his head. He couldn't deny that was an image that he really, really liked. He hoped it would be true one day.

"You okay, baby?" Bella asked as she mixed up some eggs. "You seem a little…distant. Second thoughts about our trip?"

Edward shook his head quickly. "No, no. Nothing like that. Just thinking about some things."

"Care to share?"

Edward decided to keep his previous thoughts to himself and bring up something else that had been weighing on his mind recently.

"I've been thinking about the tour and all of my endorsements."

"What about them?" Bella asked slowly, putting the bowl of beaten eggs down on the counter.

"It would mean a lot of travel, for the tour I mean. I talked to my manager George. He doesn't think he'll have any problem convincing the companies that want me to endorse them to do the photo shoots or commercials here."

"Are you worried about us being apart?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know if it's just that. I mean…I think it's a lot of things honestly. Well, no…I guess that is the biggest part of it all. We could be apart a lot. I don't have to go to _all_ of the competitions, but there are quite a few big ones that I'll be invited to. Especially since I'm coming back from an injury. They'll want me to make a big return on the tour."

Bella moved to stand in front of Edward, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You love surfing. I don't want you to give that up."

"We'll be apart a lot, Bella."

"Well…" Bella drew out. "Maybe I'll be able to join you on some of the trips. Esme is very generous with our vacation time."

"I don't know, Bella. I don't want to put you or Esme in a bad place."

"You promised to show me the world, Edward Masen," Bella said teasingly.

"I know…I just worry you know? And it's not only us being apart or jeopardizing your job or the clinic, I'm…I think I'm scared too. What if…what if I can't come back? What if I'm washed up?"

"Don't say that, baby," Bella said quickly, her hands moving to cup his cheeks. "Don't say that. I've seen you out there. They might not be the waves they have in competitions, but you're not washed up. You love surfing, Edward, and you can do it, baby. Don't give up before you even try going back out there."

Edward closed his eyes and nodded, focusing on the feeling of Bella's hands on his cheeks.

"We have time to talk about this some more before you have to make a decision, Edward. Let's just enjoy our time away and then we'll talk about it more when we come back."

"Okay," Edward said quietly.

"Good…now help me get breakfast started. Get the bacon out for me and the bread for the toast."

"Sure thing, baby."

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. Bella realized she had forgotten to get the chocolate covered macadamia nuts that she had promised to bring for Angela, Ben, and their parents, so the two of them rushed out to buy the candy before rushing back home to finish packing. Their t-shirts and shorts weren't going to cut it in Seattle or Forks, so Bella had to get out her jackets and jeans and boots. It got pretty rainy in Hawaii, but it was nothing compared to Seattle and Forks.

Bella doubled checked both of their bags to make sure they had packed everything they needed while Edward went around inside and outside of the house to make sure things would be taken care of while they were gone. When everything in the house looked like it was set, Edward grabbed their bags while Bella grabbed Patches, and the pair headed off to meet Emmett and Rosalie who were giving them a ride to the airport.

Edward still had yet to ask Bella to move in with him, but he really wanted it. He liked waking up with her in his arms, and he liked having Patches around too. Watching Bella wake up in the mornings and coming home to her at night was something that was becoming routine, and Edward definitely wanted it to become something that was permanent. He decided that he would ask Bella when they came back from Seattle. He had a good feeling about Forks and talking with Chief Swan, though he was a little nervous about it still, and he decided he would ask Bella after they returned. The idea had certainly been brought up since Eric had moved out, but Edward still had yet to formally ask her.

Their flight to Seattle wasn't scheduled to leave until ten at night, which put them in to Seattle at about six in the morning the next day. Edward hated red-eye flights, but this was the most affordable, plus as Bella pointed out, they wouldn't lose out on a day. The airport was relatively empty since most people were coming to the islands and not leaving them at the end of June, and Edward and Bella had no problem checking in or getting through security.

"I can't believe you got us tickets in first class," Bella muttered.

"There's more leg room. Plus, it'll be more comfortable for sleeping," Edward responded as they sat at their gate to wait for their flight to board.

"Yeah, but I'm going to sleep through the entire thing."

"Are you pouting about that?"

Bella huffed. "Don't make fun of me, Masen."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her in closer to his side. "I wouldn't dream of it, beautiful. We're in first class too when we fly back if that makes you feel any better."

"A little better," Bella said with a chuckle. "I'm being ridiculous and crazy. I'm sorry. Ignore me."

"Never, baby," Edward murmured before leaning down and capturing Bella's lips with his.

The two continued to cuddle a bit, much to the displeasure of a little boy who was sitting with his parents across the aisle from them, and soon Edward was leading Bella hand in hand on to the plane. They settled into their seats, with Bella curling herself up against the window and Edward near the aisle.

"I'm actually really looking forward to seeing my parents," Bella said quietly.

"I'm glad, baby," Edward murmured as he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Bella's ear. "I'm really happy you are talking to them again."

Inevitably, Renee and Charlie had heard about everything that had happened with Jacob Black. Elizabeth Masen had heard as well, and all three parents were set to fly out to Honolulu together, but Bella was able to put their fears to rest. She knew that they didn't really have the money for such last minute flights, and Edward had woken up and was able to help her convince their parents to stay in Washington. That had also been when Bella realized that she needed to speak with her parents again. She had gone far too long without talking to her parents, and though she was still really mad at her father, she was glad to have him in her life. She would forgive him once she saw him in person. Bella was pretty sure once her father saw her and Edward together, he would take back everything he had said about their present relationship.

"Bella? Where'd you go there?"

"Sorry," Bella replied, shaking her head and smiling. "Just thinking about my parents."

Edward smiled. "Yeah. I talked to my mother. She's going to meet us at the Forks Inn when we get in, and she wanted to see us the next day at her house."

Bella nodded before she yawned. "This is going to be a really good trip."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>"What day are we going to see Angela and Ben?" Edward asked as he guided their car off of the ferry and back onto the road.<p>

"Two days before we leave," Bella answered before taking a sip of her coffee. She hummed happily. There was really something about Seattle and coffee. Starbucks always seemed to taste better in Seattle.

"You gonna show me around your old haunts?" Edward said with a smile. While he had missed out on all of Bella's life in Seattle, he still wanted to hear about it.

Bella knew that Seattle hadn't exactly been the best times of her life, but it had been a significant portion, and she didn't mind sharing that with Edward. There were restaurants and coffee shops she wanted to take him to, plus she wanted to show him around the university. If the weather was nice Bella thought Edward might also enjoy doing the Duck Tour of the city. Edward had admitted that he didn't exactly spend a lot of time in Seattle when they were younger, going into the city maybe a handful of times.

"I think you'll really like Seattle. Plus, you know Ben also knows all of the good places to eat that aren't super popular or trendy yet."

"The best part of visiting new places is discovering the food."

Bella chuckled. "Tell me about the places you've been to. About the food you've eaten."

Edward shook his head and laughed. "Where should I even begin, baby? I don't even remember half of the names of things I've tried. I'm pretty sure I had blowfish in Japan…and I think they tried to offer us horse. I definitely had escargot when I was in France. I remember having this great spicy pork dish when we were in Mexico, but I don't remember the name. And there was this thing with beans and rice in South Africa that was delicious too."

"You could write a book about all of the things you've eaten," Bella commented. "If you could remember the names of everything."

"Well, if you come traveling with me, I'll leave that up to you," Edward said with a smirk.

"I thought we weren't talking about that kind of future stuff yet."

"All right…no more future talk."

"Let's talk more about food! My mom promised food would be waiting when we got to the Forks Inn, plus your mom is going to be waiting there too."

Edward nodded. He was a little apprehensive about seeing his mother, but the thought of his mother and Bella made him even more nervous. She hadn't seen his mother in a long time. He was just glad that Charlie Swan wasn't going to be there until later that night. Edward didn't think he could handle all three parents at the same time.

"Did things seem really different when you were here with Eric?" Bella asked, staring out the window. The green and brown seemed to rush past and with the way Edward drove, Bella knew they would be reaching Forks in no time. It had been no surprise to either of them that the road towards Forks was quickly turning cold, cloudy, and rainy.

Edward chuckled. "Well, it was definitely different considering the last time I was here before then was when I was eighteen years old."

"You know what I mean," Bella said, rolling her eyes. They were thankfully past that stage where they tiptoed around each other when it came to talking about their teenage years.

Edward sighed. "I noticed some places went out of business and were gone. I guess they didn't make it with the economy being the way it is. The Forks Inn looks great though. Your mom really did a great job with it."

Bella nodded, a smile on her face. "She's really proud of it. Your mom is too. It's _the_ place to stay in Forks now."

Edward chuckled and it was quiet for a bit before Edward spoke again.

"I went to the boat house. I don't think I told you that," he said quietly.

Bella's throat closed up slightly. She hadn't been to the boathouse since they were teenagers. They had spent so much time there, and it had been a cherished place for them, until Bella found out that Ed Masen had known about the boathouse all along. Now, even though she hadn't been there, Bella felt like the place had been tainted somehow.

"It didn't feel the same," Edward continued softly. "It wasn't that safe or happy place anymore."

He reached for Bella's hand and threaded his fingers through hers. He squeezed his hand before he brought it up to his lips.

"We have some great memories here, baby…but let's make some new ones while we're here."

"I like the sound of that," Bella said quietly.

The two continued to hold hands and similar smiles spread across their faces when they saw the iconic _Welcome to Forks_ sign. It wasn't far from there to the inn and soon Edward was pulling into the driveway. Sure enough, both of their mothers were waiting for them on the front porch. Bella waited in her seat until Edward came around the front and opened Bella's door for her. Edward grabbed both of their bags before he took Bella's hand in his again and led them up the walkway. Renee Swan had her arm wrapped tightly around Elizabeth Masen, and both women looked like they were ready to burst out of their skin.

"Bella!" Renee squealed, unable to hold it in any longer. She ran forward and Edward had no choice but to let Bella's hand go as her mother swept her up into a hug. His own reunion with his mother was a little quieter.

"Hi, mom," Edward said quietly, before he put their bags down and leaned in, pecking his mother on the cheek.

When he stood up, Elizabeth cupped her son's cheeks and smiled happily.

"Happy belated birthday, son. I have something for you at the house. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Thank you, mom. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense. You're my son. It's nothing too big or anything, but something I thought you might like."

"I'm sure I'll love it, mom," Edward said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and stroked Edward's cheeks. "You look so happy, son. So, so happy."

Edward's eyes slid towards Bella as she laughed and talked quietly with her mother.

"She makes me happy, mom. Happier than I've ever been."

Elizabeth Masen just nodded. She didn't want to say anything that could be misconstrued. Here relationship with Edward was just starting to improve, and she didn't want to ruin this happy moment by apologizing for the past. She knew she would have to tell Edward about his father's current situation, but she decided that could wait too. There was no reason to spoil this happy reunion.

Bella eventually let go of her mother and she and Edward traded hugging partners. Renee swept Edward up in a tight hug.

"My baby girl looks so happy! I know I have you to thank for that!" Renee exclaimed, pulling away and holding Edward and arms-length.

"I, uh…"

"Charlie owes you big time because I have never seen Bella look as radiant as she does now! She's positively beaming!"

Edward didn't know what else to say. Renee Swan kept on talking and talking about how happy Bella looked and how happy she was that they had decided to visit. Eventually she let the four of them inside the house and got them checked into their room. Edward could smell something delicious cooking somewhere in the house, and he couldn't wait to eat something for lunch. He hoped it was a soup or a stew. The rain had let up some, but it was definitely colder than it had been when they left Hawaii.

"Why don't you two go freshen up for a bit and then join us in the dining room?" Renee suggested. "Take your time. The chili and cornbread need a little bit longer before they are done."

The pair nodded and headed upstairs to the room Renee had assigned them. Bella knew it was one of the bigger and nicer rooms, and she had tried to protest, but her mother would hear nothing of it. When Edward opened the door to their room, Bella had to smile. There was something that felt so homey and like a country cottage in the rooms at the inn, yet there was modern elegance intertwined that seamlessly fit in. She admired the new flat screen TV in their room, and Bella knew her mother had recently gotten them for all of the rooms. Their room was situated towards the back of the inn and had a small balcony that looked out into the backyard where there was a small garden and gazebo. Bella walked over to the window and leaned against the wall. It was raining again, but there was something comforting about that rain that day. It was almost like the rain was welcoming them back to Forks.

Edward's arms slid around her waist and Bella leaned back into him as he placed a kiss on her neck. She sighed happily as Edward's lips began to roam and his hands dipped under her shirt and splayed across her stomach. She shook her head and smiled.

"I don't think this is what my mother meant by _freshening up_," Bella said with a chuckle.

"Mmmm…" was all Edward responded with as he nuzzled the area under Bella's ear.

"I'm serious here, Masen! Our mothers are downstairs!"

"I can be quiet if you can," Edward murmured.

"Later!" Bella said as she used all of her strength to push herself out of his arms. "I will not go back downstairs for lunch having our mothers knowing what we were doing up here!"

"I said_ I_ could be quiet," Edward responded with a smirk.

Bella smacked his chest and walked over to the bed where their bags lay.

"Have you always been this insatiable and horny?"

"What happened to the whole _making up for lost time_ thing?" Edward asked, sliding up behind Bella and wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Please…can we just wait until our mothers aren't downstairs waiting for us? Who knows? They might even come up here and tell us lunch is ready. You really don't want your mother or mine walking in on something do you?"

Edward groaned and laid his forehead against Bella's shoulder.

"Fine…we can wait until later."

Bella turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his shoulders, forcing Edward to stand back up straight. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Later…I promise, baby," Bella whispered against his lips.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I know you will."

They spend some time unpacking their belongings and making sure they had the chocolate covered macadamia nut candies for their parents before they headed back downstairs. They walked hand in hand, as had become a natural habit for them, and were met in the dining room by the two smiling faces of their mothers.

"Seeing you two together again makes me so happy!" Renee exclaimed. Her excitement actually reminded Bella a lot of Alice.

"I hope dad can be just as happy about this," Bella said.

"Bella…" Edward whispered to her under his breath, nudging her slightly. She looked back at him, pouting.

"Oh, honey…stop it," Renee said. "Please don't be difficult tonight when we see your father. He was really worried about you two and that whole Jacob Black ordeal."

Bella let out a huff and nodded.

"Just as long as he doesn't say anything rude," Bella said.

"Baby," Edward murmured. "I can take whatever he throws at me. It'll be fine."

"It better be," Bella muttered back.

"All right, well…" Elizabeth said. "Let's get some chili and cornbread in you two. I'm sure you would also like a nap before dinner too."

"You read my mind, mom," Edward said with a small smile. Their relationship was slowly growing back together through the little things, and Edward definitely appreciated that.

The four of them sat at a table in the corner of the dining room. There were a few other guests and when Bella asked her mother about business, she reported that the inn was seeing a steady flow of customers, and even the occasional local couple looking for a simple weekend getaway. The food was as spectacular as always, and after promising to see Renee later that evening, and Elizabeth the next day, Edward and Bella headed back up to their room to rest. Bella had barely gotten the door closed and locked before Edward was attacking her lips.

"Edward…Edward…." Bella moaned as his lips attacked her neck. "Edward, wait…"

"It's later right?" Edward panted. He had them pressed up against the wall and Bella could feel just how badly he wanted her. When Bella didn't answer, Edward bucked his hips against hers and watched her eyes roll back slightly.

"It's later…It's later…" Bella said as she nodded and pushed Edward backwards towards the bed.

They were practically pawing at each other and Bella giggled as Edward threw her shirt over his shoulder but growled when he couldn't get her bra off.

"The clasp is in the front, baby," Bella said with a giggle. Edward growled before he smashed his lips against hers, his hands finding the clasp of her bra and pushing the material aside. Bella moaned loudly when Edward cupped and squeezed her breasts gently. Her hands quickly went to his button down and it was Bella's turn to growl in frustration.

"Don't even think about ripping this shirt wide open…I like it…" Edward growled back.

Bella pushed him back and started undoing her buttons on her jeans. "Then _you_ get it off _now!_"

"And you wanted to wait until _later_," Edward said with a smirk.

Bella froze. "Do you _want_ to wait until later?"

"No!"

"Then get naked, Edward!"

It didn't take long before the two were tumbling into the bed naked and Edward had Bella beneath him. His lips nipped at her neck and collarbones before moving down to worship her breasts. Bella moaned his name as Edward licked at her hipbones before his lips descended to where Bella really wanted them.

"Edward!" Bella cried out before covering her own mouth with her hand. She at least had the sense at that moment to remember that their mothers were quite possibly still downstairs.

Edward paused and looked up from between Bella's legs with a devilish grin.

"I told you that you could be quiet," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't stop, Edward…please don't stop!" Bella whimpered.

"Whatever my girl wants."

By the time Edward was finished, and Bella was a panting mess on the bed, there were teeth marks on the back on Bella's hand that she had kept over her mouth to stifle her cries. Edward slowly crawled back up Bella's body, his skin brushing against hers and his lips placing kisses as he went. When their hips lined up, Edward didn't hesitate to make them one. Bella gasped as her back arched and Edward moaned, burying his face against her neck. The two didn't move, relishing in the feel of being together that way again.

"Tell me it will always be like this," Edward murmured. "Tell me that you'll always want me this much because I know I'll always want you this much."

"Always…always…"

Edward's lips found Bella's and he kissed her deeply. He wasn't sure if it was being back in Forks or something else, but his entire body seemed to pulse with the need to be with Bella this way. An impatient whine from Bella's lips caught his attention and Edward pulled back so he could look down at her. Her hair was wild and splayed across the pillows and her cheeks were flush, but her eyes were dark and full of absolute want.

"Edward, I need you to move _now_!" Bella demanded bucking her hips against his.

Edward moaned and quickly agreed. The bed creaked and hit the wall with in time with his thrusts and Bella couldn't hold back her cries any longer, too caught up in all of the feelings. Edward was no better, losing himself in Bella's body, and crying out her name in return. The passion and heat between them was too much to contain and they lost themselves in each other.

Downstairs, Renee Swan was shaking her head and chuckling to herself. Elizabeth had gone home for the day, and Renee stayed to man the inn since not too many of the rooms were occupied. The chefs were out buying the produce for dinner service that night, and the couples that had been present for lunch were also out for the day exploring First Beach or hiking. Renee shook her head as she turned up the volume of the trusty radio she kept near her at the front desk.

"I guess it was a good thing I told Charlie not to come over," she said with a chuckle to herself.

While she was no voyeur, it was hard not to overhear the young couple upstairs. She definitely wouldn't say a word to Bella about it, but at the same time, it made Renee smile. Her Bella was happy, and had a man who loved her. That was all Renee Swan wanted for her daughter. She chuckled again and turned the radio up a little louder. Hopefully they would take that afternoon nap they mentioned during lunch.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're in a jacket and a tie. We're only going to the Lodge," Bella said as she walked to the car with Edward.<p>

Both of them were much more awake and refreshed after their afternoon activities, which included a long nap and relaxing shower. Renee Swan was gone by the time they headed downstairs to go to dinner, and the night time front deskman, an older man named Harry, waved and wished them a good evening.

"Says the girl who's wearing a dress I haven't seen before," Edward teased back.

"Touché, Masen."

Edward chuckled and opened the door for Bella, taking her hand and helping her into the car. He paused, leaning against the door frame. The dress Bella was wearing was strapless and dark green going down to her knees. She left her hair down and was wearing simple black flats and a cream colored cardigan. Her make-up was simple, the way Edward liked it, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Bella's cheeks flushed and she looked down at her lap, shaking her head shyly. Edward reached down and cupped her cheek, making her look up at him.

"You're a vision tonight, Bella. So beautiful."

Edward leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"So beautiful…" Edward murmured before he pulled away and headed to the driver's side of the car.

Bella watched him as he walked around the front of the car. His strides were confident and the way he looked down at the ground and smiled to himself told Bella that Edward was very happy and in a good mood. She prayed it would last through dinner with her parents.

Edward also looked extremely good in what he had chosen to wear. Bella wouldn't really call him beautiful, since it wasn't the manliest of words, but he definitely looked handsome, like "sex on legs" as Angela had described Ben once. Bella chuckled to herself. Edward definitely looked like sex on legs, and even though they had made love twice that afternoon, Bella shifted in her seat, feeling the stirrings of wanting him again. How Edward made a jacket, tie, dress shirt, and dark jeans look so good, Bella had no idea. She definitely wasn't complaining though.

"What are you chuckling about, baby?" Edward asked as he got into the car.

"Nothing," Bella replied. "I'm just happy that we're here is all."

Edward turned to her and smiled softly. "I am too. I'm glad that you decided to come with me and do this with me. Having your parents approval, especially your dad's, means a lot to me."

"I know," Bella said softly, nodding. "I might be mad at him for how he reacted, but I want my dad to be supportive too."

"This is going to go well, Bella."

"I really hope so."

While there had been some changes in Forks, the size of the town wasn't one of them. The drive from the inn to the Lodge took them down the main street in town, past the school and the Thrift Way, and soon Edward was pulling in to the parking lot. The Lodge looked the same. Bella had never been there with Edward, but she had been there a few times with her parents. Her father loved their steak, and it was one of the fanciest places in town. Bella waited in the car for Edward to get her door, and once she was out of the car, she took a deep breath when she spotted her parents waiting for them near the front door.

"Here we go," Edward said softly before taking Bella's hand in his. "I love you, pretty girl."

Bella looked up at Edward, giving his hand a squeeze. "I love you too. This is going to be totally fine."

Edward nodded and began to lead them towards the front door where Renee and Charlie Swan waited.

"You two look well-rested," Renee said with a smile as Edward and Bella stopped in front of them.

"We are, mom," Bella replied before her gaze shifted towards her father.

Charlie Swan looked a bit uncomfortable in the lone sport jacket he owned and buttoned up shirt that wasn't plaid. He scratched at his mustache with his right hand, a clear sign that he was uncomfortable and nervous.

"Hiya, Bells…Edward."

"Hi, Daddy," Bella said quietly. Edward couldn't stand the awkwardness of it all. He extended his hand to the chief.

"Chief Swan, it's good to see you again."

Charlie looked at Edward's hand for a second, but took it slowly. They each shook with a firm grip, and Charlie let go first as Edward shook out his hand a bit.

"Glad you two could make the trip, Edward," Charlie replied. "You're looking good after that whole Jacob Black ordeal."

"Thank you, sir."

They stood there for a few moments longer in silence. Renee Swan was silently taking it all in, smirking at the awkwardness of it all. Edward was trying hard to be a gentleman Charlie would approve of, and then there were the two ever stubborn Swans, each of whom refused to make the first move in apologizing. Finally Renee nudged her husband, tilting her head in Bella's direction.

Charlie Swan cleared his throat. "Can't give your old man a hug, Bells?"

That seemed to break the tension and Bella let go of Edward's hand, practically throwing herself in her father's arms. Both Edward and Renee looked away from the scene, not wanting to intrude on the father-daughter moment, but both heard Charlie's whispered apology, which was followed by one from Bella. When the private moment was over, Charlie turned and slung his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"We've missed you around here, Bells, but I can't wait to hear all about Hawaii. Those chocolates you two brought us are delicious."

Renee rolled her eyes. "I've been fighting him off all day since he got home. I had to hide them so he wouldn't ruin his appetite."

Both Edward and Bella chuckled as she returned to his side and threaded her fingers with his again. Edward gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Bella looked up at him, giving him a brilliant smile.

"Well, how about we get in there and get some food," Renee suggested.

Charlie held the door and ushered the other three inside. Bella paused just inside the door to put on her cardigan and was standing behind her mother when she heard her mother's loud gasp and felt Edward's body go rigid next to her. When Bella looked up to see what was going on, she felt her entire body lock up.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Charlie called from behind Edward, but Bella barely heard him.

Bella couldn't move a single muscle in her body, and she couldn't look away. In her periphery she saw that even her mother was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. She could feel Edward's body begin to vibrate and shake next to her, and Bella knew it wasn't from fear. She couldn't move, and the next thing she heard was Edward's booming voice echoing throughout the restaurant.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

_**Well? Yes? No? I did say that there was one more thing that needed to be tied up. You all pretty smart so I'm pretty sure you know who they all just ran into. :-D **_

_**Anyway, my good friends Les16 and prettykittyartist have put together a CONTEST! It is called "the Heart of Country" contest! Come on now, who doesn't love writing about or reading about a sexy cowboy? I urge ALL of you to try your hand at writing a one-shot for this! Country music songs can be SO inspiring! I'm also one of the judges for the contest! Check out the blog for all of the rules and information. I hope you'll participate! I want to read about plenty of sexy cowboys and cowgirls! Okay...I tried to put the website address in here but FFn is just being boo and not letting me. :-( Google "the Heart of Country Contest"! It's the website/blog hosted on "weebly". :-)**_

_**I know I'm mean for leaving you with a cliffy, but the next chapter is well under way so I should update soon! Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? You can also find me on Facebook (Noelle Seven) and Twitter (NoelleSeven). More soon! :-D**_


	25. Ch24: Bless The Broken Road

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing. Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I know, I know…mean to end on a cliffy, but I bet you all know who Edward saw right? Well, you're about to find out now!**

**BTW, this chapter turned out a whole lot more angsty than I thought it would have, but it was necessary, and not **_**super**_** angsty or anything. Plus, my beta liked it so I think all of you will too LOL**

**As always, thank you to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She makes all of my nonsense make sense. :-D**

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there you understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

_**- Rascal Flatts, "Bless the Broken Road" **_

Chapter 24: Bless the Broken Road

_**Age 25**_

Bella's ears were ringing and she felt like she couldn't breathe. All she could hear in her head over and over again was Edward's voice, yelling and sounding angrier than she had ever heard him. Her eyes were stinging because she hadn't blinked once and she couldn't take her eyes off of _him_. Bella never thought she was ever going to have to see that monster again, but there he was in the flesh: Ed Masen, Senior.

From the corner of her eye Bella saw Edward's form shaking and she knew he was going to lose it soon. When he spoke again, he wasn't shouting, but there was no mistaking the anger and venom in his voice.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here?"

Edward's voice snapped Bella out of her shock and she blinked her dry eyes rapidly. She noticed her mother had backed up and was standing a whole lot closer to her now, and that her father had pushed forward. Charlie clapped a hand down on Edward's shoulder.

"Let's just go, son. We can eat at the diner instead," Charlie said, but Edward moved out of his grip and stepped forward towards his father.

"Edward!" Bella cried, stepping forward to grab his arm but missing. "Edward!"

It was like Edward didn't hear anyone or see anyone else. He was completely focused on the man who stood before him now. However, Ed Masen, Senior was not the man that Bella remembered.

He was still tall, obviously where Edward had gotten his height from, but he had lost so much of his muscle mass due to the illness that was claiming his life. Ed looked weak and frail, and Bella noticed that he had a cane in his left hand. His clothes seemed to be hanging limply on his frame, but there was no mistaking that it was him. Though the area around his eyes looked different, it was the eyes that gave him away. He shared the same eyes as his son.

"Edward, son, it's good to see you," Ed rasped.

"Good?" Edward continued to roar. "GOOD?"

Charlie pushed himself between Edward and his father and another man Bella didn't recognize joined Ed at his side.

"Edward, calm down, boy," Bella heard Charlie hiss. "You're making a scene. Let's take this outside."

Bella felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she turned her watery eyes to her mother. Renee squeezed Bella's shoulders reassuringly.

"You want me to calm down?" Edward hissed, turning his fury on Charlie. "What I want to know is how the _fuck_ this monster is out of prison!"

Bella's eyes widened slightly when she saw Ed flinch at the tone of Edward's voice and the motion of Edward's arm when he flung it and pointed at his father. Charlie gripped Edward's arm and pushed it back down.

"This isn't the place for this conversation, Edward," Charlie said calmly, using his best negotiator voice. In all his years, Charlie Swan never had to talk down a criminal in a hostage situation or anything like that.

Charlie kept speaking. "Come on now. You're scaring Bella."

The sound of Bella's name was what seemed to snap Edward out of his rage. He turned quickly to see a teary Bella clutching her mother, who looked on worriedly. Edward quickly rushed to her side and he cupped Bella's cheeks gently, swiping away the tears that trickled down.

"Oh, baby…baby, I'm sorry…" Edward whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly. "I'm so sorry."

Bella sniffled and wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly. He could feel her trembling body start to calm, and he could feel his own heart rate begin to slow and the red in his vision begin to recede. Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding on to Bella tightly and whispering how sorry he was for scaring her.

Seeing that her daughter was okay, as was Edward, Renee Swan rushed to her husband's side, where he stood talking to Ed Masen, Senior and who Renee learned was his full-time hospice caregiver, Marcus.

"I didn't know he was in town," Renee heard Ed say to Charlie.

"Yeah, well…I wasn't aware you were here in Forks either. Elizabeth mentioned you were out on parole and uh, also due to your health issues," Charlie answered uncomfortably. "If I knew you were around, I would've told Bella and Edward to stay away."

Renee watched as she saw Ed's face fall. While she hated him for what he had done to her daughter and to his own son, a very tiny part of Renee's heart felt bad for him. Ed was dying and had spent all these past years in jail. It didn't make up for what he did, but looking at him, Renee felt that he had changed. She had a feeling that he was looking to make amends with his son. Renee wondered if Elizabeth even knew he was in Forks.

"I…I originally came back and looked for a hospice here in Forks. Liz doesn't know I'm in Forks, but I was planning on meeting her later this week," Ed had to stop talking, coughing violently after speaking such a long sentence.

"Yes, well…" Charlie drew out, "I think it would be best for all of the patrons of the Lodge if we all left _separately._"

"Charlie, Edward's here. I want to speak to him," Ed pleaded.

"Not tonight," Charlie said firmly. "And you need to accept that you might not speak to him _ever_. What you did to that boy…what you did to my daughter…as a father myself, no amount of time could forgive what you did. If Edward ever wants to talk to you, he'll decide."

"Please, Charlie. I…I don't have much time left. Only a month, maybe two."

Renee gasped softly. She stepped forward and clutched Charlie's arm. She knew her husband was too far-gone in "papa bear mode" to be thinking straight. Sure he had done his police chief duties and stopped a fight from breaking out, but Renee could clearly see that Charlie was now in protective papa mode. Renee smiled at Charlie, Ed, and Marcus softly.

"Do you have the contact information for the hospice you're living at?" Renee asked. She shot Charlie a glare when he started to protest and he immediately silenced himself.

"Just in case," Renee added.

Marcus reached for his wallet and pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

"One of Ed's wishes was to come enjoy a good old rib eye steak. He was feeling pretty good tonight so I brought him to the Lodge. This isn't our usual outing," Marcus explained. "Ed and I will have a seat and wait until Edward is gone? Unless you'd like us to leave here and you continue on with your reservations?"

Renee shook her head. "I think they want to go. Thank you, Marcus. Come on, Charlie."

"Don't you come looking for him," Charlie warned, leveling Ed Masen with a glare. "Remember what I said. It's up to him."

"Charlie!" Renee hissed tugging on his arm. "Let's go!"

"Please…just let him know where I am," Ed begged, looking at Renee instead of Charlie. Renee simply gave him a tight nod before she turned and headed back to where Edward and Bella were still hugging and whispering to each other near the front doors.

"Let's go," Renee said, placing her arm around the young couple to guide them towards the door. "Perhaps we can just eat at the inn?"

Edward turned and stared at Renee. "I want to speak to my mother."

"Edward—" Bella started but was cut off.

"I _need_ to speak to her. I…I can't…I need to know if she knew he was here. I…I need…I just need to talk to her, Bella."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and paused halfway, tugging on a handful. He was incredibly angry and frustrated and didn't know what to believe. All he knew was that he wanted to talk to his mother. She had told him before that she had visited Ed when he had been in jail. There was no way Edward was going to go back in there and talk to…talk to his _father_. Edward could barely even _think_ to call him that.

"Okay…" Bella said slowly. "Let's go outside though. Maybe my mom can call your mother?"

Renee nodded and pulled out her cell phone and walked the couple outside as Charlie apologized to the Lodge manager and a couple of the townspeople who were sitting nearby. Charlie gave a gruff nod towards Marcus and Ed before he headed outside to join his wife, daughter, and Edward.

Edward was pacing in front of the cars, his hand buried deep in his hair and tugging at the roots. Bella was leaning against their rental car gnawing away at her bottom lip while she watched Edward with her arms wrapped around her waist, and Renee was standing off to the side whispering on her cell phone. While Charlie Swan had not been looking forward to this dinner, this was definitely not the way he pictured the evening going.

"Baby?" Bella called out. "We're supposed to go see your mother tomorrow anyway. Maybe we should just wait until then?"

"Wait?" Edward cried, exasperatedly. "Wait? How can I…why—"

"Because you aren't thinking clearly right now, Son," Charlie interrupted. "You're upset and you're likely to say some things you are going to regret."

Edward stopped pacing and let out a loud huff, leaning his head back to look up at the sky.

"How can you ask me to be calm, Chief?" Edward said to the sky. "That's my asshole of a father in there. How can you…how can _you_ be calm about all of this when you know what he did to Bella?"

Charlie sighed. "Because I was _here_ during the aftermath."

Edward's head snapped up, annoyance now joining his anger, but Charlie held his hands up in surrender and the universal sign that he meant no harm.

"I'm just saying, Edward. I've had years to deal with what happened. Sure, I pretty much wanted to kill Ed when I found out what had happened, but I knew it would only do way more harm than good. I had to think about what was best for Renee and for Bella. You need to ask yourself the same thing, Son. Would rushing off to your mother's house in the state you're in right now really be for the best?"

Edward let out a loud sigh and ran his hands down his face before letting out a frustrated cry. Bella walked to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. Edward took a deep breath before he reciprocated the gesture.

"Let's just go back to the inn and eat something there. We'll calm down and tomorrow, we'll go speak to your mom," Bella whispered against Edward's chest.

"Fine," Edward whispered back. "But tomorrow, I'm getting some answers."

* * *

><p>"Bella, come in the kitchen and help me! All of your pacing isn't going to do Edward any good," Renee called.<p>

Bella sighed and stopped in the middle of the living room. From where she stood she had a perfectly clear view of the driveway, and Edward still wasn't back yet. Her father was also still at work, and Bella was in her childhood home cooking and baking with her mother. As much as she loved her mother, it was the last place that Bella wanted to be at that moment. Where she really felt she should have been was at the hospice home across town with Edward and his mother.

Their visit with Edward's mother two days ago had gone well enough. Edward had calmed down some from the night before, but he was still holding on to some of his anger at seeing his father so unexpectedly. In the end, they both believed that Elizabeth had not known that Ed was back in Forks. Elizabeth confessed that she had visited him when he was in jail and that they had been talking, _and_ that she had also known he had gotten out of jail, but he hadn't contacted her, and she had no idea that he had moved back to Forks. Though Edward was mad when they arrived, Bella was extremely glad that nothing hasty had been said that might've ruined their still rebuilding relationship.

Things did however get heated when Bella was recounting the evening prior for Elizabeth, and she mentioned that Ed had asked to see Edward.

"_Why are you bringing that up?" Edward hissed at Bella. Bella flinched in shock at the tone of his voice and Elizabeth frowned at the couple._

"_He asked to see you? He didn't even know you were in town," Elizabeth said slowly. While she never thought Edward would harm either one of them, he did have a bit of a fiery temper like his father, and she could see that beginning to show._

"_What does it matter?" Edward shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "So he asked! It's not like I'm going to go!"_

"_I already know what you're going to say, Son, but…why not?"_

_Edward's head snapped towards his mother, anger burning in his eyes._

"_Why not? WHY NOT?" Edward shouted. "Have you forgotten how he used to beat the shit out of me? Out of you? Or how about how he almost killed Bella? Or the fact that he never wanted me!"_

"_Edward, that's not true!" Elizabeth cried. Bella could only watch on in horror, unsure of what to do._

"_Which part, Mother?" Edward hissed sarcastically. "Because I'm pretty sure if you took some x-rays of my ribs and examined them closely, you'd see the evidence of the__fractures!" _

"_That he didn't want you! That was never true!"_

"_Oh spare me, Mother!" _

_Edward stood up and Bella jumped up with him, scared he was going to leave._

"_Edward!" Bella cried, gripping his arm. "Don't go! Please, just hear her out!"_

_Edward turned and looked at Bella like she was crazy._

"_You want me to listen to _her?_ Really, Bella?"_

_Bella swallowed heavily and nodded. _

"_Please, Edward," she begged. "She's the only one who knew him before you were born, and has talked to him since after he was clean. Hear your mom out, Edward. Please."_

Bella hadn't been sure that Edward would listen to her pleading. As much as she hated the Ed Masen, Senior, that she knew, he was still Edward's father, and he was dying. It was ironically Edward who had made her believe in second chances, and if Elizabeth could forgive her formerly abusive and ex-junkie husband, then maybe Edward could too.

Elizabeth told them about the day that Edward had been born. Ed had been so proud to have a son to call his own, and had even tried to take out an ad in the front page of the newspaper down in Huntington Beach. It was even Ed who had taught Edward to swim and to surf. He had been the model father before he was seduced by the allure of high paid lawyers and money, and just what that money could buy. Elizabeth pointed out that Edward had so many good memories of his father from before that time, and that she hoped Edward could forgive _that_ man, and grant_ him_ his dying wish.

Edward argued that it sounded an awful lot like his mother was trying to guilt trip him into visiting the man he still considered a monster, but it was Bella who sealed the deal in getting Edward to agree to go and see his father. Edward and Bella had left his mother's house that day, not giving her a definitely answer of whether or not Edward would visit his father, but later that night, Edward made his decision.

"_What do you think I should do, Bella?"_

_Edward had been quiet for such a long time, lying there in the dark on their bed, that Bella had thought he was sleeping. Bella sat up a little so that she could see Edward's face. He was staring up at the ceiling, not even acknowledging that Bella had moved._

"_What do _you_ think you should do?"_

_Bella knew her response was going to irritate him, but in the end, this could only really be his decision. Edward turned and glared at her in annoyance just like she thought he would._

"_That doesn't help me at all, baby."_

"_I can't make this decision for you, Edward."_

"_But you think I should go don't you?" he asked, his voice getting louder. "You think I owe it to him? That I really owe my father this…this favor?"_

_Bella sighed, reaching up and running her fingers down Edward's cheek. His eyes closed and she could feel the tension leaving his body. She pushed herself up so she could lean over and kiss his lips softly. Bella was lying on his chest and she pulled back to look at him, her fingers continuing to stroke his cheek softly._

"_I just don't want you to feel guilty or feel like you have questions that you never got answers to when he…when he's gone," Bella said quietly._

"_How could I possibly feel guilty about that man's death?"_

"_Don't' say that!" Bella cried, smacking his chest. "Whether you like it or not, he's still your father! And without him, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have the love of my life with me today!"_

"_So what? Just because his sperm was involved and I share his DNA, that means I should forgive him for beating the ever loving shit out of me and almost killing you?"_

"_Think about what your mother said!" Bella argued, her voice getting much louder. "Think about the man he was _before_ the drugs and the alcohol! Think about the man that used to take you to the beach every day after school or took you to Disneyland every summer! Think about the man who taught you how to surf, Edward!"_

_Edward pushed Bella off of him, quickly but gently, and sat up._

"_That man is gone, Bella," he muttered quietly._

"_No he's not! Not yet, Edward!" Bella shouted. _

"_He was gone the first time he hit me, Bella!" Edward yelled, standing up to face her. "Why can't you get that? How can you ask me to go and see him? To talk to him and listen to him! To…to absolve him of his guilt before he dies!"_

"_Because that man I saw at the Lodge isn't the monster that tried to kill me when I was girl! Because the man I saw last night was a broken and remorseful man, who is honestly dying for a chance to make things right!"_

_Edward let out a frustrated growl and turned, slapping his palms against the wall. He leaned his forehead against the wall and took a deep breath. Bella stood slowly and moved behind him, resting her hands gently on his hips._

"_Please, Edward," she whispered. "I don't want you to live with the guilt. I know you think you won't, but you will. Go see him, let him say what he wants, but say what you need to also. You have a chance to say everything that you never got to say to him years ago. He deserves a chance to talk, but so do you. I think you both will…will feel better if you do."_

_Edward sighed and turned, wrapping his arms around Bella's body and leaning his forehead against hers._

"_If I do this," he whispered. "I don't want you to come with me."_

_Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Edward shushed her quickly._

"_I can't…I can't stand the thought of him being anywhere near you, Bella. He might be…dying and yeah, maybe he's changed, but I just…I just can't. Don't ask me to tolerate having him in the same room as you, knowing that he tried to take you from me forever. That he _did_ in fact take you from me for a very long time. Please, Bella…if I do this, this is something I need to do on my own."_

_Bella sighed but nodded. "Okay. Okay, baby. I understand where you're coming from…but can I suggest something?"_

_Edward nodded silently, already thinking about the fact that he was going to agree to go and visit his father._

"_If I can't go with you, please take your mother with you? I think she should be there as well. You're all family after all."_

_It was silent for a few moments, and when Edward spoke, Bella almost didn't hear him. She did though, and a small smile spread across her face as Edward crushed her to his chest and buried his face in her hair._

"_Okay, Bella. I'll go see my father."_

The slamming of the oven door snapped Bella out of her memories, as did the smell of freshly baked oatmeal chocolate chip cookies that her mother just pulled out.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped pacing!" Renee called. "I thought you were going to make a hole in the floor over there!"

Bella just shrugged as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Her mother gave her the kind of smile that only a mother could give, the one that seemed to reach all the way down into a daughter's bones and make her feel like everything in the world would be all right.

"You want a glass of milk, baby?" Renee asked as she reached up to grab a glass for herself.

"Yes, please," Bella answered quietly, watching as her mother went about getting their glasses of milk and a small plate for their cookies.

The cookies were barely cool enough to eat before Bella grabbed one and dunked it in her milk before taking a big bite. Her mother's recipe was pretty basic, but her cookies always tasted like they were the best sugary creation in the world when she made them. At least, that's what Bella thought. Renee smiled as she watched her daughter enjoy her first few bites of her cookie before Renee took a bite of her own. The mother and daughter sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying their sweet treats before Renee spoke again.

"Bella, baby, you need to stop worrying. Edward and Elizabeth will be back here for dinner, and your father will be home from work too."

"I can't help it," Bella said quietly. "I just…I just want so badly for this to…to…I don't know! Work out for Edward? For him to get some closure I guess. He deserves some peace of mind when it comes to his father."

Renee reached over and covered her daughter's hand with hers.

"It might take some time for him to realize it, but I know Edward will get the closure that he needs. It might not be apparent right away, but he'll get it. As long as you're by his side to help him sort through it all and support him, Edward can get through anything."

"He didn't want me at his side today though," Bella almost sulked. She understood his feelings, but she also felt like he was sort of shutting her out.

"Bella, Edward has _always_ been overprotective. Even as a teenager he would've done anything to keep you from any sort of harm. There were times I felt like that boy wanted to wrap you up in bubble wrap and stick you under a glass dome or something so no harm could come to you!"

"But don't you think that he's almost…shutting me out emotionally?" Bella argued.

Renee shook her head. "Bella, he hasn't had the same amount of time as the rest of us to deal with the past and the monster that Ed had been."

"But shouldn't I be there to help him through it?"

"It's still painful for him, Bella. Edward hasn't had the chance to deal with all of his anger towards his father like the rest of us have. Didn't you tell Edward that you forgive Ed for what he did?"

"Yeah…"

"And it's taken you a long time to get to that point right?" Renee pointed out. "It's taken you _years_ to be able to say that, baby. Edward's only known about his father's circumstances for a few months, and he only saw him face to face a couple of days ago. Edward might not realize it, but he has _a lot_ to work through when it comes to his father."

Bella shook her head and looked up at her mother, giving her a small smile.

"When did you get your psychology degree, Mom?"

Renee chuckled and shook her head. "You hear all kinds of stories when you run an inn, kid. Especially when you sometimes have to play front desk manager, bell hop, waitress, and bartender all in one day."

Bella nodded and sighed, her eyes betraying her nervousness one last time as they strayed to the empty driveway again. Renee rolled her eyes.

"He'll be fine, Bella! Their talk is going to take some time!"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry, Mom."

"Good. Now…I need your help deciding what we should make for dinner and dessert tonight."

The two Swan women distracted themselves with talk of more food and menu and grocery list planning. It was many hours later, when the food was pretty much ready, that headlights flashed across the kitchen window and Bella dropped everything to run to the front door. She tried not to be too disappointed when she saw that it was just her father in his squad car.

"Well, try to be at least a little happy to see me!" Charlie called as he walked up the drive.

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just…I just thought that Edward would be back by now."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "You worry too much, Bells. Things will be fine. And Marcus is there to make sure things don't get too out of hand."

"I know, but I just worry," Bella replied.

"Got that from your mother, kid."

Edward had left early and dropped Bella off at her parents' house before Charlie had to head in to work. That gave Charlie time to apologize to Bella like he should have ages ago. He knew he still owed Edward an apology, but at least things between father and daughter were right again. Charlie knew he was being irrational and overprotective, and Bella knew that it took a whole lot of humility for her father apologize, let alone admit that he was wrong. All Bella needed was for Charlie to apologize to Edward, and things with her father would feel perfect.

Just as Bella was about to nod and agree with her father about his previous comment, another set of headlights appeared down the street, and Bella quickly recognized the rental car Edward had gotten in Seattle. Charlie patted Bella on the shoulder before he headed on inside. He needed to prepare himself for another dose of humility and find the words he wanted to say when he apologized to Edward.

Bella frowned when she saw that Edward was alone in the car, and that frown deepened when she saw the look of exhaustion on Edward's face. She quickly walked over to him and Edward received her in his arms gladly, pulling her tightly to him.

"Where's your mom?" Bella whispered against his cold chest.

"She decided to stay with my father for dinner. They had a lot more to talk about than my father and I did."

"More?"

"They were together for a long time, Bella. There's a lot of history for them to sort through. For whatever reason, my mother still loves him, and he still loves her. That right there gives them a whole lot to talk about."

"And what about you? Do you still love him?"

Edward was silent for a few minutes.

"Can we…can we just go inside, Bella? I'm cold, tired, and pretty hungry."

It obviously didn't escape Bella's attention that Edward never answered her question, but she let it slide. It had been a long day and that was clearly written all over Edward's face. Bella walked with him inside, Edward having tucked her against his side with his arm around her shoulders, and they were greeted warmly by Renee and Charlie at the dinner table. After washing up, Bella and Edward joined her parents.

"So…how did things go?" Renee asked calmly once everyone had some food on their plates.

"Cut right to the chase why don't you," Bella grumbled under her breath. Edward placed a calming hand on her thigh.

"It's okay, baby. I know you guys want to know. I would want to know too if I were in your position," Edward said with a sigh.

He took a sip of his water and everyone put their forks down to listen.

"He talked…said it was all of the drugs and the alcohol that had messed with his brain. He said that the…allure of money and power and success sucked him in. He said that the…the _monster_ was all because of the drugs, that he didn't know what he was doing. I couldn't buy any of what he was saying."

"Edward—" Bella started, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"I was so…so angry when he stopped talking. I just exploded, calling him just about every dirty name I could think of and swearing at him with every word in the book. Marcus was alarmed and thought I might hurt myself or break something, but…all I needed was to get it all out. Once I stopped seeing red, I just let my father have it. I didn't hold back, reminding him of every single time he beat me or beat mom. I reminded him of the night he ruined my life and yours, Bella. I told him I hope he suffered when he was in jail."

Edward sighed and looked down.

"I'm not completely heartless though. I remembered what you and my mother had said, Bella. I remembered the man my father was before the drugs, before he hit me for the first time. I told my father that…that I can forgive_ that_ man. The man that used to take me to the beach and taught me how to surf was a good man. I told him I could forgive _that _man, but I don't know if I can ever forgive the monster that man became. I told him the monster didn't deserve anything from me, but my _dad_, the man who died when I was a little boy…I told him I would always love _him_, and that I could forgive him."

Bella could feel tears prickling her eyes as she looked at Edward. He looked so sad as he spoke, and Bella gasped softly when she saw a tear trickle down Edward's cheek.

"He was in tears, but he…he thanked me. He thanked me for giving him a chance and coming to see him. For forgiving the man he was sixteen years ago, and for giving him a chance to say that he was sorry. So, so sorry…"

Edward broke down, tears pouring down his cheeks, and he covered his eyes with one hand as he tried in vain to hide them. Bella was out of her chair in a heartbeat and pulled Edward to her, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you," Bella whispered. "I love you so much, Edward, and I am so proud of you."

Edward simply wrapped his arms around Bella and squeezed her tightly. It was like they were the only two in the room, completely forgetting about Bella's mother and father. Renee had gotten out of her chair and moved to Charlie's side. Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him tightly. They watched the younger couple in admiration. Edward and Bella had been through so much, yet they had found each other again and were an even stronger pair than they were before. The kind of love and support Edward and Bella had for each other seemed rare in this day and age, and the Swans couldn't help but admire it.

Some time had passed before Edward and Bella emerged from their little cocoon, and Edward's cheeks burned in embarrassment when he remembered that they weren't alone. Renee and Charlie had made themselves scarce after some time and were watching television in the living room.

"I should apologize for ruining dinner," Edward said quietly.

"You didn't ruin anything," Bella protested. "You needed to get all of that out. It wouldn't have done any good to hold it in. Besides, we can always reheat dinner."

Bella's last comment got a small smile out of Edward and the couple stood and twined their fingers together before heading out to the living room. Renee and Charlie both stood up when the younger pair entered, and it was Charlie who made the first move. To the female Swans' surprise, Charlie wrapped Edward up in a hug, which Edward returned in full.

"I'm proud of you, Son, and I have the upmost respect for you," Charlie said quietly. "It took a real man to face everything you did today."

Charlie pulled back and clapped Edward on the shoulder. "It took the kind of man that I would be honored to have dating my daughter, and I hope I can call a son of my own one day."

Charlie's statement was bold, but it didn't bother or surprise Bella and Edward. They hadn't really talked about marriage and the future, but they both knew that would come along. They were it for each other.

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward said quietly.

"Well, you're welcome, Son. And hell, I'm sorry for the way I overreacted, but trust me, if there's such a thing as karma, you'll know the pain of what it's like to be the father of a girl in love with a boy."

At that Bella groaned.

"I think that's enough, Dad!"

Edward and Charlie both chuckled, albeit Edward more nervously than Charlie, and let go of each other. Renee clapped her hands, taking in the scene.

"Well, how about we reheat dinner and finish up before I bring out the berry cobbler Bella and I made from scratch this morning?"

"That sounds like a plan, dear!" Charlie called out, turning to usher everyone towards the kitchen.

Bella moved to Edward's side and took his hand in hers once more. Things finally felt like they were moving forward, and things were as they should be.

* * *

><p>Bella squealed loudly as a salmon flew past her head. Edward was all laughs, barely able to hold on to his camera in front of him. Bella huffed as she walked back over to him.<p>

"I hope you got a picture of that! Those workers are all laughing at me!"

The previously mentioned workers laughed and waved. Edward waved back and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Oh come on, baby. That's one of the biggest tourist attractions in Seattle. We had to do it."

The two were enjoying a morning of strolling through Pike's Place Market and downtown Seattle before meeting back up with Angela and Ben. Edward had somehow been able to convince Bella to take a picture with the famous fish thrower guys who worked down at the market. He wished he knew what the name of their company was instead of just calling them the fish thrower guys.

"Well maybe you should've been the one in the picture with a salmon flying at your head!"

"Oh come on, Bella!" Edward chuckled. "It wasn't that bad."

Bella simply let out a harrumph as they continued on through the market. Ben was cooking them dinner that night, so there was no need to buy any ingredients, but both Bella and Edward wished that there was something like this market place area in Hawaii. The two decided to stop for lunch at Lowell's Restaurant. Their table had a great view of the water, and as they looked out at the water, Edward decided it was as good a time as any to bring up the future.

"So…I got an email from George the other day," Edward started off.

"Oh?" Bella replied, knowing that George was Edward's manager. "What did he say?"

"They want me to rejoin the tour at the end of August and start competing again even though I'm out of the running for world champion this year. He also said all of my endorsement deals want to pick things back up again."

"Okay…we talked about this. I want you to keep surfing, Edward, and I'll talk to Esme about the time off when you travel so I can go with you. I just need a list of your events in advance so that I can plan my schedule with her."

Edward sighed. "You're really still okay with all of this?"

"Of course," Bella answered with a confused look on her face. "I would never let you give up your dream of surfing, Edward."

"I know…but, I mean…you're really okay with this?"

"As long as you're careful and still loving what you're doing."

"Will you sit down with George and me then when we get home? So that we can work out my schedule and see where it fits best with yours?"

"I'll text Esme and let her know."

Edward smiled, feeling like everything was falling into place. There was still a small part that was hurting because of his talk with his father a few days prior, but he pushed it away. He wasn't ready to deal with that yet, and he wanted to enjoy the rest of his time in Seattle with Bella.

"Can I ask you something else too?"

Bella smiled brightly. "Of course."

"You know how you spend a lot of time at my house? And how you bring Patches over and have clothes there and stuff? And uh…how I gave you a key?"

Bella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She knew what Edward was getting at, but wasn't about to put him out of his misery. She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to ask his question.

"Will you, uh…will you move in with me? You and Patches?"

"Of course!" Bella cried. "We would love nothing more."

"Oh, thank God!" Edward sighed in relief.

"Did you honestly think I'd say no?" Bella asked with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me, woman! That's a pretty big question to ask! It's probably second after that _other _big one."

Bella shook her head still laughing.

"Well, I'll put you out of your misery then. Whenever you ask that _other_ big question, I'll say yes then too."

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward answered, a wide smile on his face. He wasn't going to propose any time soon, but he knew he was going to marry Bella someday.

The two of them were still smiling and giggling like giddy little teenagers when Edward's phone rang. He sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"I bet that's George. I swear he has the worst—Oh…it's my mom."

Bella took a sip of her water as Edward answered the call happily. His relationship with his mother was much improved, and Bella was happy about that. Edward had even invited her out to visit them in Honolulu.

"When?" she heard Edward rasp. Bella looked up to find Edward's face pale and his eyes closed tightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay," he murmured. "We'll leave tonight."

Edward hung up and kept his eyes closed. Bella could already feel it in her gut, but she couldn't assume anything.

"What did she say?" Bella whispered, already knowing the answer.

"It was about my…my father. She said he died this morning."

**Well? Yes? No? That's not really a cliffy right? We saw that coming? I needed to wrap things up with Ed Masen, Senior. This chapter was way more angstier than I thought it would be, but I think it was a little necessary. Edward needs the closure.**

**So…what do you all think is going to happen next? How will Edward handle this? What about the tour? Will Surferward be back in action soon? Well, we'll see very soon friends! I have Chapter 25 planned out, but just need the time to type it up. We'll be back to the fluffy happy times before you know it! :-D**

**Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? You can find me on Twitter (NoelleSeven) and Facebook (Noelle Seven). Just please let me know you're from FFn otherwise I may not add you LOL. Can never be too careful. :-) Hope to update soon! **


	26. Ch25: No One

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so don't steal it! Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! That was quite a last chapter, but one that I feel was necessary. I know not everyone agrees with what happened, but I am a big believer in forgiveness. **_**I**_** personally believe that forgiveness isn't just for the person who wronged you, but to **_**help you**_**. I know not everyone shares that same sentiment, and I respect those of you who expressed your disagreement with Edward forgiving Ed in polite and constructive reviews…but I CANNOT respect someone who **_**flames**_** and does so by reviewing and hiding as a "Guest". So cowardly…**

**To those of you who reviewed: So sorry for not replying like I usually do. There's a lot of stuff going on in my real life right now, but I thank you for your kind words, whether they were in support or disagreement. As long as you're kind and respectful, I can respect your thoughts and opinions. :-D**

**And thank you as always to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She makes all of my nonsense make sense :-D**

_**When the rain is pouring down**_

_**And my heart is hurting**_

_**You will always be around**_

_**This I know for certain**_

_**You and me together**_

_**Through the days and nights**_

_**I don't worry 'cause**_

_**Everything's going to be all right**_

_**People keep talking they can say what they like**_

_**But all I know is everything's going to be all right**_

_**No one, no one, no one**_

_**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**_

_**No one, no one, no one**_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_**- Alicia Keys, "No One"**_

Chapter 25: No One

_**Age 25**_

"Do you mind if I join you for lunch?"

Bella looked up from her microwave pizza pocket to find Esme standing in back of the chair across from her.

"Of course not," Bella said, gesturing to the open chair. "I'd like the company."

Esme smiled and sat down, placing her container of chicken fried rice on the table. She grinned and rubbed her stomach.

"This baby is really craving chicken. When I was pregnant with Caroline, all I wanted to eat was Swiss cheese," Esme said with a laugh.

Bella simply smiled, not having a clue about what pregnancy cravings were like. She had talked to Eric last week though, and he said all Nessie seemed to want to eat was extremely rare and bloody steak. Bella almost gagged at the thought.

"So no crazy midnight snack runs for Carlisle then?" Bella asked, wondering if that myth was true or not.

"We'll see. It's a good thing Carlisle is a good cook too. This baby has been craving anything with chicken and poor Carlisle is running out of different ways to cook it."

"He cooked the fried rice?" Bella asked, a little shocked.

Esme chuckled. "If there's any tip I have for single gals about choosing a husband, it is to make sure he knows how to cook! And I mean, _really_ cook! Not just grilling or using the microwave."

This was a tip that Renee had also given to Bella once upon a time as well. Unfortunately, Bella's father could barely microwave food. He nearly burned the house down when she was younger when he decided that it was perfectly okay to microwave a jar of spaghetti sauce with its metal lid still on. Bella laughed at the memory of her father and shook her head. Edward could at least cook breakfast.

"Well, if I left all the cooking up to Edward, we'd be eating nothing but pancakes, eggs, and breakfast meat all day and night," Bella said.

The air was filled with their mutual chuckles and soon the ladies both settled in to start eating their lunches. It hadn't been a particularly busy morning. Most of their clientele were student athletes from local high schools or the universities, and seeing as it was summer and sports weren't in session yet, there weren't very many clients coming in. Jasper was on vacation with Alice somewhere in the South Pacific, and Seth and Bree were both only working part time, enjoying their last summer before heading off to college in the fall. Eli and Emmett were both working with clients at the moment, but things were otherwise very mellow since the incident with Jacob Black. At first, Bella had been worried that the incident had been bad press for the office, but Esme and all of the others reassured her that summers were always slow. That particular bit of information made Bella (and Edward) feel a whole lot better.

"Speaking of Edward," Esme finally said, breaking the silence. "How has he been since the two of you got back from Washington?"

Bella sighed heavily. She had been going back and forth with herself every day ever since they had come back from Washington over a week ago.

"I'm…I'm not sure that I did the right thing, Esme," Bella finally said.

"What do you mean, dear?"

Esme's relaxed and motherly demeanor made Bella feel a whole lot calmer. She didn't know who to talk to about what she was feeling. As much as she loved her cousin, she wasn't sure that Emmett would understand where she was coming from, and Rosalie had a pretty heavy case load at work going on at the moment. The time difference made Bella not want to bother Angela, and Alice was on a vacation with Jasper. Bella rubbed her face and sighed again.

"I just…I don't know if I should have pushed Edward so hard to talk to his father. I don't know if I should've pushed him to _forgive_ his father actually."

Esme was quiet for a few moments as she thought about what she wanted to say. Bella knew that this was a difficult topic for many people. Do you forgive the monster who caused you so much pain? How can you forgive someone you hate so much? Someone who ruined your life? Someone who scarred you mentally and physically?

"Let me ask you something, Bella. Were you able to forgive Edward's father for what he did?"

Bella swallowed heavily. "Yes."

"Why?"

Bella's eyes widened. No one had asked her why or how she was able to forgive Ed Masen for what he had done. Bella's brows furrowed as she thought about how to word her answer. She knew in her head and her heart why she had forgiven him, but she never explained it to anyone else. Would Esme understand what she meant?

"I…I did it for myself. I mean, he was dying, he _died_, and when I saw him, he…he looked so different."

The last time Bella had seen Ed Masen before that day in the Lodge had been at his trial. He still looked like a mess sitting there in his orange jumpsuit, but he was still tall and muscular. His skin wasn't as wrinkled or sallow as it looked when she saw him in Forks, and his hair still had some color to it. The man at the Lodge looked nothing like the Ed Masen she had known when she was sixteen years old.

"He just looked so weak and so frail…and the way he looked at Edward? Oh, Esme, there's no way it could've been an act! He looked so sad and apologetic! He looked like a man who was pretty much giving up on life, yet there he was begging for a chance to talk to his son! There was no way he was the same man he had been all those years ago."

Bella sighed heavily.

"I never told him myself, but I told Edward to tell him that I forgave him for what he had done. And I wanted Edward to forgive his father because…because that monster has had a hold on the both of us for far too long. There was so much pain and anger, and I felt like forgiving Ed helped me to let go of that pain and anger. When I saw him, I knew he was a changed man, and I saw that he had suffered and was suffering then too. I just…I just couldn't hold on to that anger and pain anymore. I didn't want Edward to hold on to that anymore either. Plus, I didn't want him to have any regrets after his father died. I didn't want him to wonder at all about any questions he might have had for his father. I wanted us both to be able to put this behind us and move on. Does that all make sense?"

Esme was quiet for a few minutes, seeming lost in thought as she looked toward the door of the lunchroom. Bella wasn't sure what Esme was thinking. Did she think Bella was a horrible person for making Edward talk to his father? Did she think it was wrong to forgive Ed Masen? When Esme finally spoke, Bella was not expecting what she heard.

"I was married once before I met Carlisle."

Bella started coughing violently, choking on some of the saliva in her mouth.

"What?" she croaked, reaching for her water bottle.

"I was married, once, a long time ago," Esme repeated. "I was young and naïve, but you know what they say about hindsight."

Bella nodded her head. She knew all too well given her own past.

"We were both eighteen, and he had enlisted in the army when we graduated from high school. I decided not to attend college because, like I said, I was young and naïve and I thought I was in love. He completed basic training and we got married since the benefits were really good. He got based at Schofield here on Oahu. At first, I didn't mind being an army wife, and I have nothing against any woman who is one. I have the upmost respect for military spouses and what they go through, especially in this day and age, Bella. They are brave and strong women, and the same can be said for any husbands out there whose wives are the ones enlisted."

Bella simply nodded along to show that she was following Esme's story.

"Anyway, I'm getting off track here. Eventually, I started going a little stir crazy. I didn't have a job, and my husband was at work all the time. He would come home, and that was when I noticed that the drinking was starting. The few times we would go out, he would get drunk all the time and insist on driving home. I was worried, but when I started to voice my concerns, that was when he started to get mean. I thank the lord he was never physically violent until the very night I left him, but sometimes the things he said to me and the names he had called me…they were awful and degrading and nothing worth repeating. The night that I finally made the decision to leave him, after months of verbal abuse, was the night that I first met Carlisle."

"But I thought—"

"Oh no, Bella. It was years before I started dating Carlisle. This was the _very_ first time that I met Carlisle, and Paul for that matter. We had been out to dinner, my ex-husband insisting we go out, and of course, he got sloppily drunk. When I refused to get in the car when he insisted on driving home, he got angry, so very angry. He grabbed me by the neck he was pushing me towards the car, his fingers pressing down so hard I could hardly breathe. I managed some screams but it just made him push harder. It was the longest fifteen seconds of my life, Bella."

Esme looked away and Bella said nothing as she watched Esme swipe away a tear from her cheek.

"Carlisle and Paul had been eating at the same restaurant and were leaving at the same time when they saw what happened. Paul pulled him off of me and Carlisle caught me in his arms. I know Paul looks pretty mellow, but he knocked him out cold. I was completely distraught and felt like a fool. What was I supposed to do? My marriage was a failure, _I _was a fool…I didn't know what to do."

The hand that lay on top of Esme's small baby bump made small calming circles as she continued to speak.

"The police were called, and that night I realized that I needed to get a divorce. It wasn't a healthy marriage and I wasn't happy. He fought it of course, but with Carlisle and Paul's testimonies, as well as some neighbors, I easily found myself a divorcee before the age of twenty-two. I moved back in with my parents and tried to figure out what to do with my life. Physical therapy was something I completely stumbled upon by accident, but it was in a biology class in college a year later, that I met Carlisle again. We of course both remembered each other, and the rest they say, is history."

Bella felt a little stunned. She never would've thought Esme would have been through anything like that.

"I guess the point of all this here, Bella, is that I was angry at my ex-husband for a long time after our divorce. I blamed him for everything falling apart and for ruining my life and making it directionless. It wasn't until I met Carlisle again that I realized that if it weren't for my ex-husband, I probably wouldn't have met Carlisle. Realizing that bigger picture, and the happiness I could have with Carlisle, I was able to forgive my ex-husband and let go of all that anger and resentment I had towards him. Have you ever heard the quote from Alexander Pope, _to err is human; to forgive, divine_?"

Bella nodded. She had definitely heard that quote somewhere before…quite possibly in therapy, but she hoped that it had been from a movie or something.

"We are all human. We all fuck up. Alcohol and drug addictions are just way more fucked up than other things, but can you imagine what the world would be like, what we as people would be like, if we never forgave people for when they fuck up?"

All Bella could honestly focus on was the fact that her boss Esme Cullen had just used the word "fuck" three times, but she understood what Esme was trying to say.

"Forgiveness is what makes us better people. It's what makes us _divine_. We forgive so that we can move on, so that we can become better people and not hold on to all of the negative. Essentially, everything you told me about your reasons for wanting Edward to forgive his father."

"So you think I did the right thing then? And that Edward did the right thing?"

Esme smiled and reached across the table, covering Bella's hand with hers.

"I think that you both did what was right for the two of you to become…divine and begin on the path to becoming better people."

Bella closed her eyes and sighed heavily, feeling tears well up behind her lids.

"Thank you, Esme," Bella whispered.

"You're welcome, dear. Sometimes it takes some time for the uncertainty and murkiness to clear. You realize that forgiveness was the right thing, and soon Edward will too. Just give him some time, Bella."

Bella nodded in agreement. Edward just needed some time, but she couldn't help but wonder when the dam that was holding everything together would break.

* * *

><p>Bella let out a loud huff and shook out her hair and arms. It might have been summer time, but it was still raining. The fact that it was still sort of sunny and raining at the same time blew Bella's mind. Instead of running into the house from the car, she ran to the back patio and sought shelter there. They kept towels in a cabinet out there for all the times Edward decided to run into the waves to surf or Bella decided to lie down in the yard and read in the sun. Patches was barking from inside and Bella could see her on her hind legs looking out the window at her.<p>

"Edward?" Bella called. She got no response, but Patches barked instead. When Bella turned to look out at the ocean, she saw that Edward was a ways out, but was just sitting there in the water straddling his surfboard.

Bella sighed and grabbed a towel. While Edward had been distant since they had returned from Washington, they had still managed to get Bella moved in. She and Patches now happily shared the Hawaii Kai home with Edward, but they hadn't really gotten the chance to celebrate that fact.

After drying off a bit with her towel, Bella grabbed an umbrella and set off into the yard. Edward continued to just sit out there in the distance as the rain was getting stronger and more clouds were rolling in. Bella stood near the edge of the yard, the part before it dropped down to the sand of the beach, and cupped her hand around her mouth.

"Edward!" she called. Edward had been spending a lot of time out on the water since they had returned from Washington, and normally Bella didn't mind since he would catch waves quite often, but just sitting out there in a rainstorm was ridiculous. The last thing she wanted was for Edward to get sick.

She saw his head turn towards her, so she knew he must have heard her, and soon he was lying on his stomach and paddling back in to shore. With the clouds now covering the sun and the wind starting to pick up, Bella shivered under her umbrella. Edward was soon close enough to walk, and he stood up in the water and carried his board under his arm. He was shirtless and Bella knew he had to be cold as he stood in front of her in the wind, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. Edward placed his board so that it rested against one of the white chairs that sat at the edge of the yard, and he stood in front of Bella, not saying a word.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. He said nothing as he placed his hands on her hips and looked down at the sand beneath his feet. Bella couldn't cup his cheeks and hold the umbrella at the same time, so she dropped it, choosing to get soaking wet just like Edward. She cupped his cheeks gently but didn't pull his head up to look at her just yet.

"Edward? Baby, talk to me please."

Edward said nothing still and moved forward, leaning his forehead against Bella's shoulder. With her standing on the ledge of the yard and Edward down below on the sand, they were almost standing at the same height. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's back.

"He's gone, Bella," Edward whispered against her neck. "He's gone."

"He is," Bella responded quietly.

"I remember him. Being out in the ocean makes me feel closer to him…to the man he _used_ to be," Edward was mumbling now. Bella felt shivers being to travel through his body and she knew that she had to get both of them inside the house.

"That's good, Edward. I want you to remember _that_ man, but let's go inside? It's too cold out here."

Edward nodded silently and he let Bella lead him towards the house and wrap him up in a towel on the patio before the two headed inside and upstairs towards the bathroom. Patches seemed to understand that something was going on and she was nowhere near as excitable as she had been earlier. She whined a little when Bella stuck her in the downstairs bedroom. Patches would just have to fend for herself for a little while longer.

The funeral had been rough for Edward, and there had only been a small gathering of people. Edward and Elizabeth were joined by Bella, her parents, Ben, his parents, Angela, and her parents. Angela's father performed a small ceremony at First Beach, and Edward then paddled out with Ed's ashes, spreading them out amongst the waves. Ben had said he would paddle out with Edward, and even Bella said she would go too, but Edward said he needed to do it alone. They had all respected his wishes and let him say his own final goodbye to his father, but Edward hadn't been the same since.

Bella started up the shower, making the water as hot as she could stand it, before she turned and started to strip Edward out of his board shorts. Edward was still, complying and helping Bella when she asked, but he hadn't said anything since they were outside. His skin was frigid under her palm and he shivered when she touched him. There was nothing sexual about what was going on, and Bella quickly stripped out of her own wet clothes before she pulled Edward into the shower with her.

The first thing Bella did was pull Edward under the hot spray, letting the water rain down on both of them. Edward stood with his head hanging forward slightly and closed his eyes, letting out a muffled sigh from beneath the water. Bella's heart ached at the sight of Edward hurting and no doubt conflicted with his feelings and emotions. She worked around his tall frame, grabbing his body wash and starting to lather it up in her hands before starting at his shoulders and cleaning him off. His skin was slowly warming up under her touch, and Bella tried not to let the feel of Edward's strong muscles and smooth skin affect her. She also definitely kept her eyes averted from a certain area below his belly button.

Bella worked quietly and quickly as Edward just stood there. She wanted him to say what was going on in his head since she wasn't a mind reader, but she didn't want to push him. Bella felt like her pushing Edward was what got them into this situation in the first place. As Bella was soaping up Edward's back, she heard something that was completely unexpected and shocked her, making her mouth pop open in a silent gasp. Edward had let out a soft whimper before his right hand came up and quickly swiped away at the water that was trickling down his cheek. Bella covered her mouth with her hand, tears prickling in her own eyes; Edward was crying.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, slowly moving to stand in front of him. He was still standing with his head down and his eyes closed. Though the water from the shower was still falling on him, Bella could see that not all of the rivulets of water on his cheeks were from the shower. When Edward didn't answer, Bella raised her hands to his cheeks, swiping her thumbs over them gently.

"I don't know what I should feel," Edward finally said, barely louder than a whisper.

Bella closed her eyes, her own heart clenching in her chest at the sound of Edward's confused and broken voice.

"It's okay to be sad," Bella said softly. "It's okay to miss the man that you were talking about earlier."

"I hate who he was in Forks, that…that _monster_, but I…Bella, I…I can't hate the man that taught me how to surf and would take me to the beach every day. I…I can't hate him."

"And I don't want you to hate him, Edward. It'll take time, baby. You don't have to figure it all out yet. I'm here for you, Eric's here for you, Jasper, Ben, Alice…everyone. We're all here for you too, and we all care about you so much."

Bella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her entire body against his.

"I just don't want to see you look so sad anymore, baby. Talk to us…talk to _me._ I'm here for you, Edward."

Edward's arms slowly wrapped around Bella's back and she felt him squeeze her softly.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward whispered against her hair, leaning his head down against hers. "I love you so, so much."

They held each other for a few more minutes, letting the water wash away the past few minutes, and soon they stepped out into a steam filled and muggy feeling bathroom. Bella stuck her tongue out in playful disgust, feeling how heavy the air in the room felt from the steam and the already humid air from the July evening. However, things between she and Edward felt lighter and Edward no longer looked like there was a ten ton weight sitting on his shoulders.

Edward took a towel from Bella and dried himself off as she did the same. Bella's heart felt so much lighter now, seeing Edward looking a little more like himself again. She knew this one shower and talk wasn't going to fix everything magically and that Edward wasn't going to have everything figured out, but this was a start.

Since it was still warm out, Bella put on a simple navy blue cotton halter dress. It came with a built-in bra that Bella was thankful for. It was so humid and warm she didn't feel like putting on a bar. She could hear Edward pulling things out of the dresser and soon she turned to find him, with his naked body facing her, as he bent and pulled up a pair of basketball shorts. With no underwear. Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. It was like the man was trying to kill her with his sexiness sometimes. She sighed and headed for the bedroom door. Now was not the time to tackle him to the bed.

"How do sandwiches sound for dinner? We can just relax and watch a movie?" Bella called back as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Sounds good," was Edward's soft reply.

She knew he was still working through some things and Bella heard Edward turn the TV on in the living room before letting Patches out of the bedroom. Bella could hear him speaking to Patches softly, but couldn't make out the words, though he sounded more upbeat. Hopefully a nice relaxing night at home would prove to be beneficial. It was too hot for soup so Bella simply grabbed a bag of the delicious Maui onion potato chips that Edward had introduced her to, a plate with their sandwiches, and headed into the living room.

Edward had found a movie to watch, and together they ate, making quiet comments here and there, but not talking about anything too heavy. Patches was curled up contentedly at their feet and gnawing on a toy. They had been finished eating for a while, and a new movie had started when Edward started to get tired, yawning widely.

"What is it? Do you want to watch something else? Or are you sleepy?" Bella asked, reaching for the remote.

Edward chuckled softly. "I actually am a little…sleepy as you say."

"Okay, let me clean up and then—"

"Bella, nonsense! I'll clean up," Edward cut her off, standing up quickly.

"Baby," Bella tried to protest, but Edward simply waved her off.

"Let me do this one simple thing? You can head up and start getting ready for bed?"

Bella conceded and headed upstairs. A part of her couldn't help but worry about Edward, but she had to keep reminding herself that things weren't going to be fixed in one night. She could hear Edward downstairs as she went through her nightly routine and she smiled as she heard him murmuring to Patches as he took her outside to use the bathroom and then tucked her in for the night. Bella had changed into a simple cotton spaghetti strap nightgown since it was still pretty humid, even with the bedroom's balcony doors open. She had just finished brushing her hair when Edward came in and flopped face first down on their bed. Bella smiled as she watched him worm his way under the covers, which with the humid weather, were nothing but thin sheets. Edward seemed to have found the position he was going to sleep in and stopped moving. After making her way to turn off the lights, Bella stopped next to where Edward lay and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Good night, baby," she whispered.

"Not…sleeping…" Edward mumbled back.

Bella chuckled and walked around to the empty side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Edward rolled onto his back and reached for Bella instantly. His eyes remained closed, but a small smile appeared on his lips when Bella snuggled into her place against his chest. Bella felt herself just about to nod off when Edward started to speak.

"My dad was the one who took me to my first professional surfing competition."

Bella's eyes popped open, but she remained silent, waiting to see if Edward would say more. She wasn't disappointed.

"I was six. That was the year he took me to a lot of places for the first time. Surfing competitions, Dodgers games, Disneyland…all the places little California boys dream of going to."

Even though his voice was becoming thick with sleep, Bella could also here the happiness there too.

"I had never seen so many surfers before, and each and every one of them was so good. My dad had just started teaching me how to surf a couple of months before, and man…I was so excited. The waves were huge and set after set just kept rolling in. We sat there all day watching. That was probably when I fell in love with surfing. I…I remember telling my dad that I wanted to be out there doing that when I grew up. I mean, when you're a little boy you say that about everything. Astronaut, race car driver, baseball player, policeman…but my dad…you know what he said to me, Bella?"

"What did he say, baby?" Bella whispered.

Edward yawned widely and smacked his lips a few times before he spoke again.

"He said that if that was what I really wanted, I'd be out there someday."

"What else do you remember?" Bella asked, wanting to continue this train of good memories of his father.

"One of our first Dodgers games, that same year, we were out in the bleacher seats, and my dad he…he almost fell over a row of seats trying to get a home run ball for me."

Bella smiled and she listened as Edward recounted the tale. This continued on for a few more stories, with Bella asking questions here and there, and Edward answering them with small smiles and quiet chuckles. Eventually, he drifted off, right in the middle of a story about one of their many surfing outings together. Bella sat up slightly so that she could look at Edward's face. It was the first time in weeks that he looked like he was at peace. There was even a small smile on his face. After smoothing away a few strands of hair from his forehead, Bella lay back down, her head resting on Edward's chest, and his arm automatically tightened around her. She slid her arm around his middle and squeezed him close.

"I love you, Edward Masen," she whispered. "You're the strongest man I know."

* * *

><p>Bella moaned, both from pleasure and displeasure, her dream becoming more and more hazy. She gasped and her eyes shot open when she felt soft lips brushing against the top of her thigh. Her confused eyes caught the red glow from the clock on the bedside table and she saw that it was just after three in the morning. When Bella looked down, she found Edward grinning up at her. His hands slid up her legs and stopped at the top of her underwear. Somehow, he had also worked her nightgown up higher so that it was bunched up beneath her breasts. Bella was immediately aching and felt her body flush with desire. They hadn't had sex since they had been in Seattle before his father had passed.<p>

"Edward?" Bella asked, trying to make sure that she wasn't in fact still dreaming.

Edward turned his head back down and pressed a kiss to her thigh as his fingers curled over the top of her underwear and began to tug them down.

"I've been so distant," Edward murmured against her skin. "And you've been so patient with me, love. I've missed you so much."

Bella reached down and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You had things you needed to figure out…but I've missed you too," she said honestly.

Edward groaned, his fingers tightening around her panties and tugging hard. Bella lifted her hips in response and Edward sat up, tugging Bella's panties down her legs and flinging them behind him. Bella let out a soft moan when she saw that Edward was already naked, his basketball shorts lying in a heap on the floor. Edward crawled back up Bella's body, slowing laying himself down on top of her as she widened her legs to make room for his body. She moaned and her head fell back when he deliberately pressed his hips against hers, thrusting up as he did.

"I need you, Bella. I need to feel you. Please…" Edward moaned softly against her ear.

"Yes…please, Edward…"

Edward didn't hesitate, though he moved slow as he lined them up, seemingly drawing out the tension. Bella whimpered and bucked her hips a little. Ever since she and Edward had first slept together, it was like they were insatiable and couldn't get enough of each other. These past few weeks with no sex had been torture for Bella's body, though her mind and heart would never let her complain about it. She moaned loudly when she felt him enter her, and Edward groaned against her neck, as he slowly sheathed himself inside of her body.

Their rhythm was slow and their skin was burning from each other's touch. Edward nudged the straps of Bella's nightgown down as he slowly ground his hips against hers, and soon he smothered her breasts with kisses, nipping and sucking at them. Bella felt frenzied despite the slower movements of their bodies. She felt like she was on fire and moaned and whimpered for Edward.

"Faster!" she cried. "Please, Edward! Faster!"

Edward pushed himself up on his hands looking down at her with a hunger in his eyes. He dipped down and caught her lips with his, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and biting down the same time as he thrust hard forward. He released her lip as Bella screamed out in approval.

"Is that what you want? Faster _and_ harder?" Edward growled in her ear.

"I just…I need…" Bella panted, her mind so foggy with lust.

"Tell me," Edward demanded. "Now."

"I need more!" Bella cried, her fingers digging into Edward's back.

Their lips collided and they pressed against each other, harder and faster, like they couldn't get enough of each other. The bed creaked and groaned in time with Edward's powerful thrusts and the air was filled with Bella's cries of his name. The world outside didn't matter and there was nothing that mattered more in that moment than the two of them together.

Shared and panted breaths mixed with urgent kisses and cries of passion, and soon Bella couldn't take it anymore. With one last cry of Edward's name she fell apart beneath him, feeling barely conscious of the world around them. Edward wasn't finished though and he slowed down, leaning down to press soft kisses to Bella's lips and face.

"You didn't…" Bella trailed off, struggling to catch her breath.

Edward smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not done with you yet, woman, and we have a lot of time to make up for still."

Edward rolled them over and Bella squealed as she suddenly found herself sitting on top of Edward. He sat up and held her in his arms gently, one hand sweeping hair from her eyes and the other moving slowly up and down her back. Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bella's softly.

"I love you so much, Bella…more than I could ever say," Edward murmured, his voice rough.

Bella buried her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. Edward's hands glided down Bella's body and settled on her hips. She gasped when he pulled her against him before pushing away slowly. Sliding her hands forward, Bella's fingers traced Edward's sharp jaw and drew his lips to hers. She kissed him with every ounce of passion and love she felt for him. Bella understood perfectly when Edward said that he loved her more than he could ever say, because there weren't enough words in any language in the world for Bella to describe just how much she loved Edward and how much he meant to her. He was the other half of her heart, the other half of her soul, and the word "love" wasn't enough to describe that.

A loud gasp left Bella's lips as Edward hit that spot inside her that made her fall apart. She couldn't stop the soft whimpers that left her lips as Edward rolled his hips again and again, and he pulled her hips in time with his. Edward's heavy and rough pants breezed across the skin at Bella's shoulder and she could feel that familiar build up in her stomach again. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to lose that feeling, but not wanting it all to end without Edward either.

"Look at me, baby," Edward panted. "Look at me."

Bella peeled her eyes open with a moan, and she could barely hold on any longer. Her brown eyes met his deep green, so dark and filled with lust that they looked black. One of Edward's hands slid up and cupped the back of Bella's neck while the other held tightly to her hip.

"Come with me, Bella. Come now."

A loud cry burst from Bella's lips as she felt her body explode in pleasure. Her blood was rushing in her ears and her skin tingled as she heard Edward growl out a loud, "fuck", before he slumped against her. His arms still held her body tightly to him, and she could feel his hot breaths against the tops of her breasts. Bella slowly felt her senses coming back to her, and Edward placed a kiss on her chest before he lay back, taking Bella with him. Together they lay like that, with Bella sprawled out on Edward's chest, and Edward running his fingers through Bella's hair.

Eventually, the two moved, with Edward carrying Bella to the bathroom and the two of them taking a quick shower to rinse off. Despite the ocean air coming into their bedroom from the open balcony door, they had both worked up quite the sweat and were sticky and hot. While they mostly kept their hands to themselves, their shower together was longer than usual, and they only got out when the water went cold on them.

Even as they were drying off, Bella could feel how much Edward loved her in each of his touches and movements. She only hoped that he could feel the same when she helped him dry off. She had a feeling that he did. By the time they crawled back into bed, it was nearly five in the morning, and Bella could already see the pinks and peaches of the morning sky starting to break through the inky navy blue and purple of nighttime. They lay on their sides, not bothering to put on clothes or pull the covers up and over them. Edward pulled Bella closer, twining his legs with hers. Edward reached up and ran his fingers softly down Bella's cheek. She sighed happily in response.

"I love you. I'll never stop telling you or showing you just how much I do," Edward whispered, his eyes drifting closed.

"I know you do," Bella whispered back. "And I love you too, Edward Masen."

The two of them pulled each other closer, and Edward tucked Bella's head under his chin.

"I'd like to call you Bella Masen one day."

Bella smiled against the skin of his neck.

"I can't wait for that day."

Edward turned and pressed a kiss to the side of Bella's head. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and back, and Bella's hand snaked hers around his torso and up his chest. They held each other tightly and drifted off to sleep to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, and dreams of a wedding on the beach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 70<strong>_

"Gran? Are you okay?"

"What?" Bella said with a jump, leaving behind daydreams of her younger days.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked, her brown eyes full of concern. "You were talking about Grandpa's father and how he, um, died and then you sort of drifted off."

"Yeah, then your cheeks got all flushed," Rachel chimed in, looking at her cousin Audrey for confirmation.

Bella's cheeks got even hotter knowing that her two grandchildren had just caught her daydreaming about her younger self and their grandfather. Her daughter-in-laws, Rebecca and Lauren looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces, but said nothing. They had met Edward when he was in his fifties, but he was still an incredibly attractive older man, and it was obvious where their husbands got their good looks from. Not that Bella was a bag of bones on the side or anything. Even at the age of 70, Bella still had her beauty about her, and her looks were also evident in their children.

"Um, well…it is a little warm today. I think Gran could use a little bit of a break," Bella said with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on, Rachel, let's go get Gran a drink," Audrey said, pulling her younger cousin to her feet. The two disappeared towards the patio where there were coolers of drinks set up, giggling as they went. Rebecca and Lauren turned their knowing smirks on Bella.

"Mom, were you totally having a dirty daydream about Dad just now?" Lauren asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

Bella's cheeks were positively on fire now. Blushing cheeks were something that she had never outgrown.

"Ooh…she was having a dirty daydream about dad!" Rebecca squealed.

"NUH UH! I did NOT just hear you talking about my mom and dad and the words, 'dirty daydream'!"

Bella turned towards the doorway and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Finally! One of my children comes to say hello to me!" Bella cried, getting up to her feet.

Her youngest, Jared Masen, still had a frown and a look of disgust on his face.

"Is this what you guys talk about when none of us kids are around?" he asked as he leaned down to give Bella and hug and a kiss.

Bella smiled and smoothed some of Jared's wild hair away from his forehead.

"Ma…" Jared whined, standing back up straight so his hair was far out of his mother's reach.

"Jared Masen, you need a haircut," Bella said, placing her hands on her son's arms.

"I'm getting to it next week. After I come back from Tahiti."

Jared was the only one who got into professional surfing like his father, and like his father, he had made quite a name for himself. He was also the one who probably looked the most like his father, inheriting his bronze-ish colored and wild hair, and built almost exactly the same.

"You gonna stick around in here for a bit?" Bella asked, retaking her seat on the couch.

"Uh, no…not if you are talking about you and dad and your…sexy times or whatever," Jared replied, the look of disgust returning to his face.

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I was just telling your nieces and sister-in-laws about how your father and I met."

"I'll pass then. I know this story pretty well. Plus, I want to catch some waves with Garrett, Ty, and Oliver before low tide rolls in."

Jared stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the back of the couch. He gave a wave and a crooked grin that was identical to his father's, before he slipped out the back door.

"Tell my other children I would like to see them sometime today!" Bella yelled after him.

She heard Jared yell a quick "hello" to Rachel and Audrey as he ran past, and the two young girls returned to the living room with a bottle of water for their grandmother. Bella took the bottle gratefully and took a long sip as her granddaughters took their seats again.

"So, Gran," Audrey asked after a few minutes. "What happened next?"

Bella smiled and she placed her bottle of water on the table.

"Well, my dear, I guess what happened next is what everyone calls, a happily ever after…but even happily ever afters have their bumps in the road."

_**Well? Yes? No? I think that wraps up the angst pretty much. And hey, you finally got to officially meet one of Bella and Edward's children. Not that you didn't know they already existed, but now you've officially met one. :-D**_

_**Thank you for being understanding about my updates taking so long. I'll do my best with the rest of the story. As Bella just said, the happily ever after is what comes next so…yeah. And I promise the bumps are minor. :-D**_

_**Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? I do look forward to what you all think. You can catch me on Twitter NoelleSeven and on Facebook Noelle Seven. Hope to have an update soon!**_


	27. Ch26: Honey Baby

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing. Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: HOLY SHIT…I am SOOOOOO sorry! I didn't know the last time I updated was February 25****th****! Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Real life has been crazy…and there is honestly nothing else I can say but I'm sorry, and THANK YOU for sticking around! And I can't believe we passed 400 reviews! Thank you all! And pay attention to the ages in this chapter. It'll help. :-P**

**And as always, all of my thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She makes all of my nonsense make sense. :-D**

_**My sweet Honey baby yes you know I love you so**_

_**So hold on tight and baby never let go **_

_**Because you know that when you call me I'll be there when I can **_

_**And you can count on me cause I'm your "Hawaiian Superman"**_

_**She's my Honey baby, my Honey baby, yeah**_

_**My Honey baby, my Honey baby, yeah**_

_**Three Plus, "Honey Baby"**_

Chapter 26 – Honey Baby

_**Age 25**_

"Hey, Bella!"

Bella turned and lifted the brim of her wide hat and squinted up at the sound of the familiar voice next to her. She smiled as Nessie ever so carefully and slowly lowered herself onto the towel next to her. There was a nice little baby bump on Nessie, and Bella was positive that no other pregnant woman could look as good as she did in a bikini.

"Hey, Ness. How long have you been here?" Bella asked, readjusting her large lifeguard hat that Edward had gotten her.

Bella was sitting on the beach at Waikiki in front of Edward's tent. His first surfing competition since his injury was a long board exhibition, and Eric had also decided to compete. Edward's manager George and Edward's sponsors had the tent set up on the sand for Edward to rest while in between sets and also store his things. Eric's tent was set up next door, but Bella hadn't seen Nessie until now. She had decided to have a seat out in the sun on the beach since Edward was with George doing a couple of interviews since this was his big return to the surfing world.

"Just got here," Nessie said with a smile. "Edward is sure causing a ruckus over there with the media."

Bella nodded. "He was kind of nervous about all of that this morning, but I'm sure he's handling it all just fine."

"A lot of people have been waiting for him to come back. He and Eric are both like rock stars out there."

"So I've heard," Bella said with a small grimace. She had heard, from George of all people, all about Edward's former extracurricular ways when he was on tour. Bella was aware that Edward hadn't been a saint in the years that they were apart, but she didn't necessarily like hearing about it. They were long past the issues of trust though. Bella knew Edward would never return to his party boy ways.

Nessie shook her head. "Eric was no saint either. I'm amazed that the two of them didn't get into _more_ trouble before you and I came along."

Bella giggled and nodded. The waves crashing against the shore definitely weren't as big as the ones she had seen on the North Shore in February, but they were definitely bigger than anything that she would ever dare to swim in. The sun was scorching and Bella was positive that she could probably cook an egg or a piece of bacon on the ground. The crowd on the beach was growing as the start time for the competition grew nearer and Bella decided that she had enough of the sun for now.

"Do you want to head back to the tents? I'm burning up," Bella said. "I barely even lasted out here for ten minutes."

"We'll get a tan on you eventually," Nessie said with a laugh. "I should head in too. Apparently you're not supposed to spend too much time in the sun when you're pregnant. Help me up?"

Bella helped Nessie to her feet and the two disappeared inside Eric's tent. They guzzled down water and were soon joined by their men, who were laughing and shoving each other back and forth. Bella spluttered on a bit of water as she let her gaze take Edward in. Even though she saw him every day, he still had the ability to take her breath away at any moment.

Since returning to the water, a tan had also returned to Edward's skin, making him look darker than he had ever been when they were teenagers. His hair held a lot more blonde streaks and the bronze had faded somewhat. While he had been out with his injury, Edward hadn't let the rest of his body get out of shape and Bella nearly drooled at the sight of his golden skin and hard muscles. Clad in nothing but green, black, and white board shorts, Edward truly looked like the surfing god that fans on the beach thought of him as, but to Bella he looked more like some sort of sex god in the flesh.

"Bella?"

"What?" Bella yelped, snapping out of her daze to find that the man she was just ogling had somehow ended up right in front of her. Edward chuckled softly and rested his hands on Bella's shoulders.

"I was asking if you put on more sunscreen. Your shoulders are a little pink."

"Oh…um…no…" Bella mumbled, looking down at her lap instead of the chiseled chest and abs in front of her. A long finger dipped under her chin and raised her face. Bella was met with bright green eyes and an easy smile and she could feel Edward's fingers undoing the strap on her hat. Edward pulled the hat gently from the top of her head and tossed it to the side.

"That's better," Edward said softly, his hand returning to Bella's shoulder.

"Better?" Bella asked, a bit confused. Edward was the one who had given her the hat to wear in the first place.

Edward chuckled and slid his hands up Bella's shoulders and neck until her was cupping her cheeks gently. He leaned in, whispering just centimeters from her lips.

"Better because now I can do this."

Bella let out a dreamy sigh as Edward's lips pressed against hers, sucking her bottom lip between his. After her earlier lust filled daze and now Edward's soft lips against her own, Bella was lost to the rest of the real world. Her hands found Edward's forearms, anchoring her to him. She hoped it would always be this way with them, and that she would always feel this connection between the two of them and the love that they had found and would always share.

"Can you go do this in your own tent, brah? Geez…"

Eric's voice interrupted them, and Bella had to fight all the urges she had to yell at him. Edward shook his head and his hands ghosted back down Bella's arms until their hands were twined together.

"Sorry, brah," Edward replied to his best friend, his own sort of local boy accent coming out. Bella noticed the accent change whenever he was around other surfers. Edward tugged on her hands.

"Come on, Bella. I have something I want to give you in my tent anyway."

"We're up in five minutes! You better be ready, Masen!" Eric called as they exited his tent.

Edward waved absent mindedly as he pulled Bella into his empty tent. Well, it was empty of any other people anyway. George was still talking to reporters and event organizers, and the rest of their friends hadn't show up yet. Bella hoped out loud that they would make it on time, but Edward reassured her that it would be fine if they didn't. There would be several more heats, and Edward wasn't _really_ competing for anything anyway.

"I know," Bella said with a bit of a pout as she sat in one of Edward's chairs, "but this is your first event back and that's why it's important."

"You're here. That's all I need," Edward said with a smile as he shuffled through some plastic bags on the table.

"Did you bring me in here just to give me your sweet words?"

Edward chuckled as he shook his head. "I always have sweet words for you, and no, that's not why I brought you in here. I actually wanted to give you this."

Bella's eyes widened and a soft gasp left her mouth. In Edward's hand was a beautiful white flower. She recognized it from Esme and Carlisle's yard. It was a gardenia and she had loved the beautiful fragrance of it. She titled her head and looked at it peculiarly. There was a small green stick attached to the bottom of the bloom.

"I give you flowers all the time, but I thought I would give you one that couldn't die, and one that you could wear. Especially since it's one that you admired in Esme's yard."

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"I used to give you pretty flowers all the time, but I wanted to give you something special this time, and Esme told me how you loved her gardenias. I also liked the meaning of gardenias when I looked it up online. They mean, _'you're lovely'_, which you are, and so much more, Bella."

"It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you so much," Bella said quietly as Edward moved to stand on her left side, sweeping her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I got it special made by a company who specializes in making all of the flower accessories for hula halaus when they go to that big hula competition on the Big Island."

Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss against Bella's temple before whispering in her ear.

"Did anyone ever tell you what the flowers in girls ears mean here?"

Bella shook her head. She had never really thought to ask, but she had definitely noticed a lot of the local women wearing flowers in their ears. She assumed they just wore it on whatever side they liked better. Edward slid the flower behind her left ear, the green stick holding it in place and disappearing in Bella's hair.

"Girls who wear their flowers on their right ear are single, and girls who were their flowers on their left ears are spoken for, and you, Bella, are most definitely spoken for."

Bella reached up and felt the flower that now rested above her ear. It was made of some sort of bendable plastic material that she couldn't identify, but it looked so realistic that Bella was stunned. She loved that it was a flower given to her from Edward that would never die.

"I certainly am," Bella said with a smile. "Thank you."

Edward grinned and ducked down, pressing a quick kiss to Bella's lips. Bella almost pulled him back down for a longer more passionate kiss, but she heard George approaching and she knew it was time for Edward to go to work. Bella stood to the side as Edward stretched his body out a bit and then grabbed his board. Before he headed down the beach, he came back to Bella's side and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I love you, my beautiful girl," he whispered.

"I love you, Edward."

With a crooked grin Edward ran down the sand and joined Eric at the edge of the water. Bella watched as they conversed with two other surfers whose names she didn't know, and men who looked to be officials of some sort. She would have to ask Edward later how exactly these competitions worked, especially when he started to compete again for money and was given scores for the waves he rode.

"Man…you two are so in love it's kind of nauseating."

Bella turned and smirked at Nessie who had joined her.

"You sure that's not some late morning sickness going on?"

"Definitely not," Nessie answered, making a disgusted face.

Bella couldn't help but giggle and Nessie just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…laugh it up now, Bella, but you just wait until it's you who is all pregnant with Edward's babies."

At the mention of having Edward's babies, Bella's checks felt like they were on fire, and she knew it definitely wasn't from the sun.

"Oh my God…please tell me you two have talked about having babies. It would be a tragedy to not pass on both of your genes."

Bella shrugged. "We haven't talked about it really. Maybe once or twice, but certainly not recently, and not in any…detail or anything."

"But you two have talked marriage right? I mean, you two are more solid than some relationships that I know that have been going on for years."

A small smile played at Bella's lips.

"We've talked about getting married," Bella said quietly. "Edward hasn't proposed or anything, nor has he indicated he will soon, but he's told me quite a few times that he can't wait until the day that he can call me Bella Masen."

Nessie smiled and nodded, a hand smoothing over her small bump of a stomach.

"I bet it will happen sooner than you think it will, Bella."

The topic of marriage and babies wasn't brought up between the two women again that day. Emmett, Rosalie, Eli, and Carmen all arrived not long after, and together the group found spots on the sand to watch Eric and Edward out in the waves.

Bella was positive that she could see Edward's smile from where they sat, and she was in awe of the way his body moved and flowed in such a smooth motion, almost as if his body and board were a part of the wave of water that he rode. Fans cheered when he rode his first wave in, and Edward gave them a shout and a fist pump as he rode in. He was in his element and it was beautiful thing to see. Being a surfer and being out on the water was such an important part of who Edward was, and Bella was so grateful to be able to see that now. She smiled to herself, and as she waited for Edward's turn to ride again, she daydreamed about all of the places in the world he had once promised her they would see, and would soon be a reality.

* * *

><p>"Edward…"<p>

"Tell me."

"Edward…fuck…"

"Close…but not quite."

"Ohhhhhh…God, Edward, please…"

"Not until you say it."

"Jesus Christ, Edward! It's three in the morning just _fuck me_ plea—OHHHHHH…"

"That was it, baby."

Edward's hips pressed hard against Bella's, thrusting deep and slow. Their mutual moans and grunts filled the quiet early hours, and Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders tightly, digging her fingernails into his skin. She had barely been coherent when Edward roused her for their third romp of the day, only the first in their actual bed. One of the patio chairs and the living room floor had been the scenes of their other two amorous romps. The thought of Bella finally coming on tour with him had made Edward crazy with lust, and he had been wanting nothing more all day than getting some alone time with Bella with absolutely no clothes between them.

Bella had thought their previous two times had wiped Edward out, but just after three in the morning, she woke to soft lips on the inside of her thigh, and a very horny, and very _awake_ Edward demanding dirty talk from Bella. Unfortunately for Edward, Bella was very wiped out, and couldn't come up with anything more than telling Edward to fuck her. That had been more than enough for Edward. Their hips moved in time with each other as they moaned and whispered each other's names into their skin and the darkness of the room around them. Bella was quivering in Edward's arms and with another strong thrust of his hips, Bella cried out, clutching to Edward, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs locked around his hips. Edward groaned into the skin of her neck, his body shaking as he found his release. His skin was tingling as he collapsed on top of Bella, his body finally feeling sated for the time being. Bella's fingers ran slowly up his spine, making Edward shiver in some sort of delayed and prolonged pleasure.

They lay tangled together for some time, both content, but both now wide awake. They were leaving for the surfing tour the next morning and heading to the first competition in Mexico. From there they would travel on to Brazil, New Jersey, France, South Africa, Tahiti, Fiji, Japan, and Australia. Bella felt bad leaving Esme from the end of August until the beginning of December, but Esme assured her things would be okay, even with her juggling being pregnant and running the office. They would be back for a couple of weeks between their trips from South Africa and Tahiti, but Bella would only be helping at the clinic if Esme needed it. Edward soon crawled out of bed and returned, cleaning both of them up before sliding back into bed, underneath the thin sheets. It was too humid for the comforter they had been using earlier in the summer. Augusts in Honolulu were hot and the air heavy. Bella hoped that there might at least be a change in the humidity wherever they traveled to. She still wasn't quite used to it.

Happily sated, and not wearing a lick of clothing, Edward and Bella lay on their sides facing each other. Edward draped his arm over Bella's hip and let his fingers glide lazily against her smooth skin. Bella sighed, curling her hands up under her chin and her head which lay on Edward's bicep.

"Tell me something you can't wait to see," Edward murmured, his green eyes glowing in the inky darkness.

Bella smiled. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Just tell me one thing."

A blush crept over Bella's cheeks and Edward could feel the change in temperature against the skin of his arm. A grin spread across his face.

"Why the blush, Bella? Is it something kinky? Something dirty?"

"NO!" Bella cried, slapping Edward on the chest. "Are you still horny or something?"

"I'm always horny for you," Edward grinned, inching forward.

"Don't even think about it, mister. Not all of us have ridiculous recovery times."

Edward chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Bella's forehead.

"Okay. I was teasing. I really want to know, Bella."

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you anymore," Bella pouted playfully.

"I could always make you tell me."

"Sorry, no more sexual acts for the night. None of that is going to work on me. I do have to be able to walk tomorrow."

"We're just going to be on a plane most of the time. You won't be doing that much walking."

"You're insatiable! What happened to talking about the places in the world I wanted to see?" Bella said with a huff.

"Okay, okay…seriously. Tell me. What's the one thing that you really want to see while we're out touring the world?"

"I…well, this is a little ridiculous since I just learned how to swim and all, but I…I was hoping you would teach me how to surf…in one of the many exotic locales we'll be in."

"You…you want me to teach you how to surf?"

"I would."

"Oh, baby. We can definitely do that, I promise you. Tell me more. What else are you looking forward to?"

"Well…" Bella drew out slowly. "You said that we have a few days off in each place that we stop in right?"

Edward grinned. "Pretty much."

Another reason he was so excited for Bella to be coming out on the tour with him was that he would now see more of the places that they were traveling to. Before, Edward didn't spend too much time outside of his bedroom, especially when he had been with Jessica and Leah. If Eric even managed to drag him out, it was to a bar or maybe to eat something. He didn't go sightseeing very much, and he hadn't taken advantage of seeing the world around him, and that was something that Edward regretted quite a bit. However, he was pleased by the idea that he would now get to experience a lot of these things for the first time with Bella.

"Well, I was thinking that when we're in New Jersey, we could take the train up to the city. I looked it up online and it isn't that far. I feel like New York City is one of those places that you hear so much about growing up, that you just _have_ to go there one day. I want to see Central Park and Times Square. Plus the Statue of Liberty."

Edward nodded and hummed in agreement. Those were all things he felt like they could do in the couple of days they had there. Plus, that part of the tour would fall during Bella's birthday and he couldn't wait to spoil her with presents.

"Everywhere else…" Bella said with a dreamy sigh. "I think I'll just be happy to be in a foreign country."

"I think I'm just looking forward to waking up with you in a different location almost every morning."

"Are we really going to have time to see stuff? I mean, we don't have too many days off."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Baby, it's not like we're never going to travel back to these places again on the tour. And if we don't, we can just go on vacation and see these places on our own."

Bella nodded silently and curled further into Edward's embrace, beginning to trace shapes on his chest. After a few minutes, she asked a question that turned out to be a great lead-in for something that had been on Edward's mind a lot recently.

"What do you think Eric and Nessie are going to do once the baby is born?" Bella asked softly.

Edward rolled over onto his back, taking Bella with him, and she curled up against his chest as they both got comfortable in their newfound positions. He let his fingers brush slowly up and down Bella's arm as he pondered how to answer her, and also bring up his own questions.

"Eric is going to keep surfing. Nessie doesn't want him to give that up and he doesn't want to either, but I think he's going to cut back a lot once it gets closer to her due date and of course once their baby is born."

Bella nodded. "But what about after that? Do you think Nessie is going to keep her job?"

Edward could only shrug in response. He knew that his best friend hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but that he and Nessie would figure it out. He and Eric had talked about what they might do once they weren't competing on the tour anymore, but they had never quite factored wives and babies into that equation back then.

"They'll figure it out," Edward finally said, knowing Bella wouldn't be pleased with just his shrug for an answer.

They were silent for a few moments, listening to the waves crash against the shore outside. Edward swallowed heavily, trying to get his words straight in his head. Sure, they had talked a little bit about marriage, but Edward hadn't really brought the "B" word up. However, now that Eric was having a…_baby_ it got Edward thinking about his own future babies.

"What, um…what would you do...if we were Eric and…and Nessie?" Edward finally stuttered out.

Bella's eyes had been drifting closed, but they popped wide open when Edward's words and question really sank into her brain. She sat up slowly and looked Edward in the eyes.

"You mean…if it was us who…who were going to have a…a baby?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Edward nodded in response, swallowing thickly, his sudden dry throat making it hard to answer. Bella sat up and scooted up so that she was leaning against the headboard. She pulled the sheet up and tucked it under her arms, covering her breasts. Edward seemed to be wanting to have a serious conversation, and Bella didn't think it would be quite so appropriate to have her boobs hanging out. She tucked her hair behind her ears and bit her lip, trying to formulate what exactly she wanted to say.

"I…" she said slowly. "I think it'd…well…"

Bella was getting flustered. She wasn't a hundred percent sure why Edward was asking. Did he mean that he wanted to have a baby now? Was he just asking to see if Bella wanted kids someday? Did _he_ even want kids someday? Bella finally just blurted out what she was thinking.

"Do you mean you want to have a kid now? Or are you talking about in the future?"

Edward's eyes went wide and he sat up quickly, scooting back to join Bella against the headboard.

"No! Not now! I just meant like…God I suck at this! I meant like, in the future. Would you want to be pregnant while I was on the tour? Would you still travel with me and stuff…that's where I was trying to go with all of this. I…well, I guess I just wanted to talk about our future a bit more. I wanted to know what you thought about our future in relation to the tour and everything."

"Oh," was all Bella said in response.

"Yeah…oh," Edward snorted, running a hand through his hair and trying not to be frustrated. He did, after all, pick a pretty poor time to have this discussion. Post-sex at around four in the morning…not the best time for serious conversation.

Bella let out a big sigh and she leaned her head on Edward's shoulder. He took this as either a sign that she passed out from exhaustion or that she was getting ready to say something. Edward was happy it was the later.

"Well…you'll still be surfing in say…five years right?"

"Yeah…" Edward said slowly.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad traveling around with you while pregnant. I'd just have to be careful about the foods and all the vaccinations and whatever. And the sun. Nessie told me pregnant women aren't supposed to spend too much time in the sun. And then I guess it would depend on the morning sickness too. I can't imagine flying while sick like that. And I think there's something about not flying after a certain month anyway."

Edward suddenly felt like some huge weight he wasn't even aware of had been lifted off of his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her tightly against him, leaning down and burying his nose in her hair.

"Sounds like you've thought about this before," Edward murmured.

Bella looked up so she could see his face and she cupped his cheek as she stared into his pale green eyes. She felt the stubble under her palm and she breathed in the scent that she knew was distinctly Edward. A small smile played at her lips.

"You're my future, Edward Masen. I've told you before. I want the world with you."

Edward smirked. "I believe you said that you wanted to _see_ the world with me."

Bella waved her hand in the air. "Semantics. Don't be a smart ass. I'm trying to tell you something important here."

"I'm sorry, please continue, baby."

Bella moved herself so that she was straddling Edward's waist. An amused grin spread across his lips as the sheet fell between them and Bella's naked breasts were once again out for his enjoyment. She rolled her eyes but leaned forward, pressing her lips to Edward's softly.

"I want to see the world with you," Bella whispered against his lips. "And you also _are_ my whole world, and one day, that will include me all pregnant watching you surf in, I don't know, Bora Bora or something, and then maybe a baby or two in tow."

"You really want that with me someday? You'd be okay with all the traveling and what not? I mean, I'd cut back on the competitions and everything. Our children would be way more important than that."

"We'll figure it out when the time comes, but just know that you don't have to worry."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and held her tightly.

"We just had the baby talk," He said with a smirk.

"We did," Bella said with a giggle.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

Edward pressed his lips to hers before she could respond. Instead, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned as she rolled her hips against Edward's slowly growing erection. Edward groaned and pulled away, leaning his head back against the headboard.

"I thought you said you were done for the night. That's not really nice, baby."

"Well…" Bella drew out, rolling her hips slowly. Edward bit his lip to keep from moaning. "All this talk about babies got me to thinking."

"About what?" Edward practically panted out.

"That it's never too early to start practicing for a baby."

"What about all that talk about being able to walk tomorrow?"

"Oh, fuck it…we're going to be sitting on a plane most of the day anyway."

"Whatever you say, baby."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 26<strong>_

"Oh my gosh…I'm so full!"

Edward chuckled as Bella flopped down on her back on the ridiculously comfortable king size bed in their hotel room suite. Her eyes were closed and her hands lay on top of her stomach. He crawled up on the bed, lying down next to her on his side.

"Did you enjoy everything? Did you have a good birthday?" Edward asked quietly, letting his fingers trail up and down Bella's arms.

Bella opened her eyes and turned her head to mock glare at him.

"You're kidding right?" she said as she sat up and marched over to the window in their room. Bella yanked open the blinds and gestured wildly to the bright and colorful lights outside of their window.

"I got to spend my twenty-sixth birthday in New York City! We had coffee and bagels in Central Park! We saw the Statue of Liberty! Had Gray's Papaya hot dogs! And then…and then you take me to Serendipity for dinner! It was the best birthday ever Edward!"

"Better than when we were teenagers?"

"I'm not ever going to answer that. I think you know."

Edward grinned and jumped off of the bed, and Bella squealed like a teenage girl as Edward came at her and wrapped her up in his arms. He swung her around and Bella screamed.

"Stop! Oh stop! My stomach, Edward!"

The two laughed as Edward stopped and collapsed, both of them landing in a tangled pile on the bed. Bella rolled off of Edward and landed face down on the comforter, giggling. Edward followed, rolling over so that he could face her.

"Did you really have a great birthday?" he asked quietly, still a little unsure.

Bella leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Of course I did you silly man. You promised to show me the world, and I've already felt like I've seen so much."

It was true. Since they had started out of this little adventure, and Edward rejoined the tour, they had already been to Mexico and Brazil. They had a couple of days off in New York City before Edward had to compete in Belmar, New Jersey, and then they were heading to France. Bella could barely contain her excitement. Their time in France would be short, and they weren't going to be near Paris, but it was still France. Each new stop felt like it was somehow better than the last, and Bella felt like a child on Christmas morning with her eyes wide open in wonder.

Of course, she was still doing her part while traveling with Edward. Bella had sort of underestimated just how popular Edward was. George had put her in charge of taking pictures and doing little write ups for Edward's webpage, and she also appointed herself as Edward's personal trainer. She was careful not to step on his toes, but Bella also made sure that Edward was well taken care of and that his knee was carefully watched over even though he had been cleared for months. She was never bored while Edward was at competitions, and when they had their down time, she savored all of it.

"We'll come back one day," Edward said with a smile, pulling Bella close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "There is so much more to see here in the city."

"Thank you for such a great birthday," Bella whispered before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. "I couldn't have asked for more."

"Oh, baby…I didn't even give you your presents yet."

Bella sat up. "What?"

She wasn't angry, but Bella certainly was surprised. The entire day had been so special, and getting to explore places she had only previously read about in books and had only seen on television had meant so much to her. Especially since she got to experience it all with Edward. He had given her a beautiful bouquet of red roses before they set off towards Central Park, and Bella had been happy enough with that.

"You didn't have to get me anything else," Bella said softly, her cheeks heating slightly. "Today was more than enough."

Edward stood up and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"I have years to make up for, and this is something that I have always hoped to be able to give you one day."

Bella's throat suddenly got a little thick, and her conversation with Nessie from before they left stuck out in her mind. Edward wasn't going to propose was he? Not that Bella would say no, but she still was nervous. Were they really ready for that? Wasn't there a lot that came with being married? She swallowed heavily as she watched Edward rummage around in his suitcase, and took a deep breath and held it. She exhaled slowly when she watched him pull out two small boxes and an envelope. Edward turned around and grinned, handing her the first small package and sitting back down next to her.

"Open this one first."

The box was covered in light blue paper with a white vine and leaf design covering it. Bella grinned up at Edward as she slowly pealed back the paper. She let out a soft gasp as she revealed another light blue box with a light blue ribbon. On the cover of the box was a picture and the words "Laduree" and "Paris". Bella's brows crinkled as she read the words. She didn't know what "Laduree" meant, and she could on guess that it was made in Paris. Bella looked up at Edward, feeling bad that she was confused over her present.

"Open it," Edward said with a small smile.

Following his command, Bella slowly took off the blue ribbon and lifted the cover.

"Oh, Edward! They look so delicious! And they're so colorful!"

"Are macaroons still your favorite?"

"You remember that?" Bella asked.

"Of course!" Edward chuckled. "I remembered they were your favorite because they were so colorful and seemed so elegant."

Bella looked down at the box again. "Well…these certainly must be elegant. Are they really from Paris?"

"Highly recommended, and yes…they're from Paris. Laduree is one of the most well-known companies."

"Oh my gosh, Edward…thank you so much!"

Bella kissed Edward quickly on his lips and he pulled the box of macaroons out of her lap, setting them aside for later.

"Maybe for a midnight snack? You have two more presents to open."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I'll be able to eat anything else. The food at Serendipity was so good, and then we had that Frozen Hot Chocolate…I'm still thinking about how delicious it was, Edward."

"Open this one next," Edward said, changing the subject.

The next box was wrapped in the same light blue paper, but when Bella tore away the paper, she definitely recognized the name on the box inside. The orange lettering stood out against the white box, and Bella recalled the name from the movie _The Princess Diaries._ If a queen, even a fictional one, wore it, Bella knew it had to be expensive.

"Hermes? Edward…" Bella whispered.

"Just open it, beautiful. I hope you like it."

Bella swallowed heavily. She wasn't sure that she owned anything that came close to being as expensive as anything that could possibly come from Hermes. When she pulled the lid off the box and parted the tissue paper inside, Bella gasped, being greeting with beautiful blue silk.

"Oh my gosh…Edward…" Bella whispered, slowly pulling the silk out of the box. "This is…this is…this is gorgeous."

Edward smiled, taking it from Bella's hands and draped it around her neck.

"It's a Hermes foulard…or scarf, I guess is simpler to say. I thought the color would look beautiful on you. Turns out I was absolutely right."

He fingered the edge of the scarf before letting his hand drop and pick up Bella's last present, the envelope.

"Your birthday card," Edward said, handing her the envelope.

"Shouldn't I have opened this first?" Bella asked, feeling overwhelmed by her beautiful presents and her amazing day spent in New York City.

"Oh no…you needed to open this one last. There was a bit of a theme to your presents," Edward responded, a secretive smile playing on his lips.

"A theme?"

Bella's brows pinched together in confusion. She wasn't sure how a scarf and macaroons were connected, but they were both incredible gifts. She would have to try and figure out so she wouldn't have to ask and hurt Edward's feelings. The birthday card she pulled out was beautiful and covered in a gorgeous arrangement of flowers. When she opened the card to read it, two pieces of paper fluttered down, and when Bella picked them up to see what they were, she let out a loud shriek before dropping them and covering her mouth. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she turned to look at Edward in the eyes.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice shaky. "Paris? The theme is Paris?"

"We have a couple of weeks off after competing in South Africa. I figured we could go back and spend some of that time in Paris."

"Oh my God…" Bella gasped as tears spilled over her eyes. "This is too much, Edward!"

Edward reached up and cupped Bella's cheeks, letting his thumbs brush away her tears.

"Shhhh…Bella, sweetheart, there is nothing that is too much in this world. I'll give you anything, and I remembered how much you always wanted to go to Europe when we were in high school, and how much you wanted to see all that Paris has to offer."

"The macaroons, the Hermes scarf, and now Paris? Edward, I don't know what to say!" Bella exclaimed.

"You don't have to say anything," Edward murmured. "Just be happy and enjoy it."

Bella reached out, cupping Edward's cheeks and pulled him to her.

"I love you so much, Edward Masen," she whispered against his lips. "You make me the happiest woman alive every day."

"It's only because you make me the happiest man that's ever lived, Bella Swan."

"Ever?" Bella asked with a smirk. "Those are some mighty big words."

"You know I mean them."

Bella laughed quietly before pressing her lips to Edward's. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself so that she now sat in his lap. The two held each other tightly but ever so gently, and Edward nuzzled the skin of Bella's throat, basking in the smell of her perfume and the scent he knew was all her. He kissed her collarbones as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"You know," Bella whispered. "I think we need to work off some of those calories from dinner so we can enjoy these macaroons. I wouldn't want them to go to waste."

Edward chuckled and pulled back to look Bella in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"And how do you propose we do that, baby?"

"Well…we do have this giant bed to work with…" Bella teased, as she tugged Edward's hair. "I think we can figure something out.

"I like the way you think, Ms. Swan," Edward growled.

Bella squealed as Edward threw her back onto the bed, her presents, except for the macaroons, which were gently placed on the nightstand, knocked to the ground. Edward pounced on her, kissing his way up her neck and Bella's giggles and shrieks quickly turned to soft moans and whimpers. Edward nipped at her lips as he lay his body down against hers and swept the loose hair out of her face.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella whispered. "I had the best birthday ever today. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Happy birthday."

The pair celebrated late into the night, working off more than enough calories from dinner. They feasted on macaroons before Edward insisted that they should probably work those calories off too since they shouldn't have been eating so late in the evening. Bella laughed and giggled and moaned and whimpered, deciding before she finally succumbed to sleep that turning twenty-six wasn't that bad. Edward meanwhile did his fair share of laughing and moaning, maybe even whimpering a bit when Bella teased him while she was on top, but as Bella fell asleep and dreamed in his arms, Edward began to think of ways he could possibly top her birthday next year, and every year after that.

**Holy crap…for real, again, I am SO sorry that it took me forever to update. It is going to be my goal to never go that long without updating again. Man…I feel so bad. I really am sorry. :- ( **

**Well…things are going to be pretty fluffy from here on out. LOL, there are a lot of questions and theories about the age 70 Bella timeline…keep 'em coming because they make me smile.**

**Right…so, next chapter is planned out, just pray that I am given the time to sit down and write it. I'm on Twitter (NoelleSeven) and Facebook (Noelle Seven), and I occasionally post updates on the story and other FanFic stuff, but I give fair warning, it's baseball season, so there will be a lot of tweets/posts about Timmy (Lincecum), the San Francisco Giants, Ichiro Suzuki, and **_**maybe**_** the Seattle Mariners and Yu Darvish from now until November. You've been warned :-P Update hopefully sometime within the next month…**


	28. Ch27: Marry Me

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing it! Stealing is bad!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! It's been such a CRAZY time in real life since I updated last. I moved back to California and got a new job since then, and am still settling in. Plus, my computer decided to poop out on me. It just got back up and running. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter :-D Just a note in this one, pay attention to the ages…**

**Special thanks to my favorite Parisian girl, pinksapphyr for all of the info on her wonderful city (and the ideas for Bella's gifts in the last chapter), and .Pixie for her suggestion of even sending Edward and Bella to Paris in the first place.**

**And as always, super special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She makes all of my nonsense make sense. :-D**

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**_

_**To feel like I've had long enough with you**_

_**Forget the world now, we won't let them see**_

_**But there's one thing left to do**_

_**Now that the weight has lifted**_

_**Love has surely shifted my way**_

_**Marry me**_

_**Today and every day**_

_**Marry me**_

_**- Train, "Marry Me"**_

Chapter 27: Marry Me

_**Age 26**_

"Wake up, Sleepy Head."

Bella mumbled and turned her head, nuzzling her face against Edward's neck. His body shook as he chuckled, making Bella let out a whine of protest.

"Bella, baby, we're here. We're at Versailles."

Their tour guide, Cecile, chuckled from the front seat.

"Mademoiselle Bella, you don't want to miss the view of first view of Versailles! It's quite spectacular!"

Cecile was a local girl who was a friend of a friend of George, Edward's manager. She had been born and raised in the city, and knew her way around all of the big tourist attractions and sites, as well as the smaller hole-in-the-wall places that weren't found in the guidebooks. She was also around Edward and Bella's age, which made it all the more fun for them.

At the sound of Cecile's voice, Bella popped her eyes open, the word "Versailles" finally computing and making sense in her brain. Bella sat up quickly, almost knocking Edward in the face, and leaned against the window, practically pressing her nose flat against it like an excited child. Edward chuckled and laid his hand on Bella's back, as Cecile giggled quietly to herself. Bella's enthusiasm about seeing all that Paris had to offer was refreshing, and Edward found himself getting swept up in it all as well.

"This is so amazing!" Bella gasped, climbing out of their car and spinning around in a slow circle.

"We haven't even gotten to the palace grounds, Bella," Edward said with a smirk. While he found her enthusiasm refreshing, he also found it incredibly amusing and cute.

"You better not be making fun of me again! I know you were bored out of your mind at the Louvre, but that's an international…icon! Everyone knows the Louvre! And Louis the Fourteenth is one of the most famous kings in all of history!"

"You know history was never my favorite class."

"Ugh…just admit that you're loving every minute of this please?"

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, pulling her to him and holding her tight.

"I'm enjoying every moment that I get to spend with you," Edward murmured.

"Is the city of love turning you into more of a cheese ball than usual?" Bella asked, poking Edward in the shoulder.

"Ouch! I meant it, Bella," Edward pouted.

"Don't pout, baby. You know I love it when you say cheesy things to me."

After giving Edward a quick peck on the lips, Bella spun out of his arms and grabbed his hand, dragging him to catch up with Cecile. The front courtyard of the palace was huge, and Bella could almost imagine what it was like at its height of glory. The royalty, the balls, the gorgeous clothes, the carriages…Bella could see it all in her head. Versailles was an enormous property, and Bella couldn't wait to see what it had to offer.

While Edward might've teased Bella when they got out of the car, he couldn't help but take his own moments to stop and appreciate everything he was seeing and experiencing. How many times had he come to France, but never to Paris? How many times had he been to New York or Mexico or Brazil, and experienced nothing but the nightlife or the walls of his hotel room. With Bella, he was truly alive and out living in the world.

When they were teenagers, they had talked about everything that they dreamed of seeing one day. Europe was on Bella's list, while Edward's dream traveling list mostly had consisted of Indonesia, Australia, New Zealand, Tahiti, Fiji, and Samoa. Bella and Edward had planned to sit down and make a list of all of the places that they both wanted to visit someday, but for now, the tour schedule was providing them with more than enough places and experiences.

Edward paused and watched Bella from a few feet away as she gazed in wonder at the famed Hall of Mirrors. While it was obvious that Louis the Fourteenth had been vain, the beauty of Versailles was truly something to behold. All of the glass and glittering gold shimmered in the bit of light in the room, and Edward couldn't help but snap a picture (without the flash of course) of Bella, looking absolutely radiant surrounded by gold and mirrors.

"It's such a beautiful room," Bella said, as Edward came and joined her at her side.

"It is," Edward said, "but I don't think I would ever want something like this in my house."

Bella giggled and turned, wrapping her arms around Edward's waist.

"Not this vain huh, Masen?"

"Oh, I have my moments. I just wouldn't need a hall of mirrors to show it."

The two exited the hall, and soon Cecile was leading them outside into the magnificent gardens where the flowers were still blooming and the trees green and lush. Edward thought Bella's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger, and he went back to snapping photos of the palace, the garden grounds, and Bella as she walked with Cecile, talking her ear off and asking all kinds of questions about the palace and the grounds.

When it seemed like Bella had gotten her fill, and Cecile had taken a whole bunch of pictures of Bella and Edward together (at Bella's insistence), the group headed back into the city. Edward and Bella were unfortunately leaving the next day to rejoin the tour. There was a part of both of them that really wasn't looking forward to rejoining the tour. Bella leaned her head against Edward's shoulder as they approached their hotel.

"I wish we didn't have to leave yet," Bella said quietly.

"Don't be sad. We can always come back, baby," Edward whispered, before dropping a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"I know…but this is all so…magical and beautiful the first time around."

"It's a big city, Bella, with tons of different things to see. Plus, I bet Cecile has so many other places she could show us. And you didn't even do any shopping or anything while you were here. You know Alice is going to say that's an absolute tragedy."

"It is!" Cecile called from the front seat. "You come back and see me any time Mademoiselle Bella. I promise, next time you visit, it will be a completely different experience from this trip, and just as magical."

"See?" Edward whispered. "We'll come back, and it'll be even more magical than this trip has been."

"Do you promise?"

"Oh, baby…I promise I'll make it into a trip that you'll be talking about forever."

"But what if we come back on another—"

"Bella, don't think about it so much," Edward said with a chuckle. "Just enjoy the moment, and know that we will be back at least one more time."

Bella smacked Edward's chest lightly and chuckled quietly. Edward promised her that it would be even better the next time, and Bella smiled, knowing that Edward always seemed to deliver on the second time around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 27<strong>_

Bella blinked her eyes sleepily and slowly let them open. The light coming into the room was a muted grey, with swirls of blue and silver from the retreating night mixed in. Though there was a chill to the wind that blew through the open balcony doors, Bella was warm and perfectly content, surrounded by the luxurious sheets of their hotel room and Edward's naked body. It was still early, but Bella couldn't fall back asleep, so she stretched, careful not to wake Edward, and slipped from his grasp, taking one of the sheets with her and wrapping it around her shoulders. Edward grumbled in his sleep and flipped onto his stomach, exposing more of his body. Bella walked towards the open balcony doors and leaned against the frame, first glancing out at the mist enclosed Eifel Tower, and then back towards the man she loved more than anyone else in the world.

A soft giggle left Bella's lips as she looked at Edward. His hair was longer than it had been in a while, and it was a chaotic mess on the top of his, sticking out every which way, but that wasn't anything new. Edward's hair had always been a riotous mess. What made Bella giggle, was the very distinct tan line that rested right above the curve of Edward's butt cheeks and continued around his waist. It was the only tan line that Edward couldn't seem to get rid of.

Things had changed greatly since the last time they were in France. Especially since the last time that they were in Paris.

Last year, Edward wasn't eligible to be World Champion, but he happily participated in surfing competitions and events all over the world. He did quite well, and made it hard for those actually in the running for World Champion to beat him. The pair returned home to Honolulu at the beginning of December. Bella was in tears when she saw how big Patches had gotten, and she begged Edward to look into getting her a doggie passport that Bella heard some celebrities got for their dogs. Of course, Edward demanded that George look into it, and presently, Patches was snoozing in on her own bed in the living room of their Parisian hotel.

After checking in with their friends and family in Honolulu, Bella, Edward, Patches, Emmett, and Rosalie traveled to Washington to spend the holidays with family. Elizabeth Masen joined them for Christmas and New Year's celebrations, and both Charlie and Renee were happy to see Bella look more alive and confident than she had ever been. It was also at that time that Edward secretly asked Charlie for his permission to marry Bella. Edward was sweating bullets the entire time he was riding with Charlie in the car to grab some ingredients for the Christmas feast Renee had prepared, but Charlie gave his permission, even if it came out as a rough grumble.

Edward still hadn't popped the question, but Bella never pestered him about getting married or ever really brought it up. She was happy just to be with Edward, living with him, traveling the world with him, working with him…it was everything she dreamed of and more. One of the main reasons Edward hadn't popped the question yet was that he was trying to think of the most romantic and memorable proposal he could think of. He wanted to do something grand and epic, and something that Bella would never forget as long as she lived. The only problem was that nothing Edward thought of felt good enough. He thought about proposing when they were swimming with dolphins in Mexico, but that didn't seem romantic enough. Then Edward planned a grand romantic proposal, with flowers and champagne and candles everywhere, only to end up with a case of the stomach flu in Australia. Edward hadn't tried to think of another proposal since then.

Everything in the past year hadn't been all rainbows and sunshine however. Having Bella travel with him, meant that Bella was not just traveling as his girlfriend, but also working as a physical therapist and taking pictures for Edward's website. And it also meant that Bella was surrounded by tons of attractive men. It was not a secret that Edward had a jealous side and could get possessive, and when Bella was merely chatting with another surfer on the tour who was well known, Edward was seeing red. He dragged Bella away like a caveman, and the two then had at it, fighting for one of the first times in their relationship. Bella couldn't remember the last time she had been so upset with Edward, and if it hadn't been for Eric and Nessie being there on that tour stop, it would've taken much longer for Edward and Bella to reconcile. Of course, Eric and Nessie also had their young son, Timothy, with them, and he helped in getting Edward to get his head out of his ass and apologize to Bella for being jealous and acting like an ass.

There were still moments of jealousy on both their parts, but they had both learned to deal with it, and talk to each other instead of acting immature. They also had their disagreements about Edward's knee and his physical health, but Bella would keep a level head and make sure she and Edward talked out everything he was feeling to make sure that he was in the best physical shape.

The pair had gotten to travel and see the world, just like they had always planned on when they were teenagers, and though it wasn't a lifestyle they were going to keep up forever, it was what they both wanted at the moment. They also babysat for Eric and Nessie quite often. Little Timothy, or Timmy as they called him, was a ball of energy now that he was walking. He was a perfect and adorable blend of his parents, and though Bella and Edward felt that they could wait a few more years, they didn't mind looking after Timmy when his parents wanted a night to themselves. Edward considered it good practice for the future, and swore to Bella that they would have a son. Bella was positive that their first born would be a girl. Either way, when they'd last babysat Timmy while the tour had stopped in Brazil, the two of them were absolutely wiped out, and happy to give him back to his parents the next day.

Bella sighed, and pulled the sheet tighter around her shoulders as she came back to the present and enjoyed the view from their balcony. It wasn't raining yet, but it looked like there were clouds that were going to be rolling in later. Bella had kept in touch with their tour guide Cecile, and the two became fast friends, keeping in touch thanks to Facebook, Twitter, and games on their cell phones. She and Edward had met up with Cecile and her boyfriend Robert the previous evening for dinner at a small little bistro that had some of the best food that Bella had ever tasted.

Today they were planning on roaming around the Arc de Triomphe and doing some souvenir shopping, but Edward requested that he get to plan their evening. Bella let a dreamy smile spread across her face and she hugged herself, doing a little dance where she stood. Even though they had been to Paris before, it was still amazing to her. Bella almost wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming, and she had wanted to do that plenty of times over the past year, but she never did. If she was dreaming, this was one dream that Bella never wanted to wake up from.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Bella's waist and she smiled as she placed her hands on top of Edward's arms. She gasped, feeling the chill on his skin.

"Someone left my bed all cold and lonely," Edward murmured in Bella's ear, pulling her to him. Bella gasped again as Edward's hips pressed against her.

"Clearly you're not that cold," Bella replied leaning her head so Edward could place kisses along her neck.

"I could be warmer…"

Bella chuckled and turned in Edward's arms. Her eyes widened.

"Edward!" she exclaimed. "You're naked!"

"So are you under there."

Edward grinned, slipping his hands between the space of the sheet hanging around Bella's shoulders and her bare skin. His hands found the flesh at her waist and slipped upwards, his palms skimming over her breasts and making her shiver, and pushed the sheet from her shoulders. Bella shivered in the cold air, but her temperature rapidly began climbing with the way Edward was looking at her.

"You're insatiable," Bella said with a smirk, letting Edward drag her towards him and wrap his arms around her.

"I don't hear you complaining. Back to bed, woman!"

Bella shrieked as Edward threw over his shoulder, both of them naked as the day they were born.

"Edward! Put me down!"

The room was filled with laughter as Edward tossed Bella back onto their king sized bed. Bella couldn't stop giggling as she rolled away from Edward, only to have him drag her back towards him. The two playfully wrestled around until finally Edward pinned Bella down, both of them laughing and breathing hard.

"We're supposed to go see the Arc de Triomphe today. And we need to get presents for everyone," Bella panted.

"We've been there before. The arc can wait."

Edward began to roll his hips against Bella's making her squirm, and he began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Edward…"

When Edward's hand joined in, rubbing and rolling his thumb over her hard nipple, Bella knew it was a lost cause trying to convince Edward to get out of bed at this moment.

"Just hope we didn't wake up, Patches," Bella said before her hands found Edward's hair and tugged his face up to hers.

Their lips met and soon the two of them found a rhythm in the dance that they knew so very well. Edward teased Bella, grinding against her and teasing her until she was close and then back off. Bella would growl, and turn into the feisty Bella that turned him on beyond words. There was nothing rushed about their love making that morning. It was sweet and playful, and there were no screams of pleasure like there might have been the night before. Bella came with a soft cry as Edward soon followed, moaning softly into Bella's neck. The two lay in bed, tangled with each other and the sheets.

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" Bella murmured, rubbing her nose against Edward's slowly.

Edward smirked, his eyes still closed in bliss. "No…you weren't quite as vocal as you were last night."

Bella smacked his chest.

"Ouch! I didn't think you'd be this grumpy after sex," Edward teased.

"I'm not grumpy. And you were pretty loud last night too. And I love you."

Edward chuckled and rolled onto his back, pulling Bella up and on top of him.

"I love you too, Bella."

The two kissed softly, but before they could get carried away, there was a bark that came from the other side of their bedroom door, followed by a whine.

"Looks like my baby is awake," Bella said with a smile. She rolled off of Edward, finding his discarded button up shirt from the previous evening and pulling it on. Edward sat up and found his boxers, tugging them on. He knew once Bella opened that door Patches would be all over the place.

"Hi, pretty girl!" Bella cried happily as she opened the door. Sure enough, Patches began to jump all over, licking at Bella and letting out excited little cries.

Edward sat on his bed, happily watching Bella and Patches. He was happy that there was such a thing as a dog passport. Having Patches with them certainly made Bella a little happier, even though she wouldn't admit it, and Edward loved having her along as well. Plus, Edward thought that Patches was happier with them than she had been when they had left her at home. Rosalie and Emmett said she seemed like she had been depressed while Edward and Bella were gone. That of course led to Bella asking about the passport, and here they were in Paris, their little family all together.

If Edward was being honest, that was how he thought of them. Bella, Edward, and Patches were a family, and tonight, Edward decided that he wanted to make it official. While he was still planning a romantic dinner for the two of them, he wasn't planning on going all out like he had tried to do the past two times. They would go to dinner, and when the time felt right, Edward was going to ask her. He wanted Bella to be his wife, and he wanted nothing more than to be her husband.

Edward was snapped out of his thoughts as Patches jumped up, her front paws landing in his lap. While she didn't end up being fifty pounds like the Humane Society thought she might be, Patches weighed in at forty, and came up to right below Edward's knees. Patches licked at Edward's face and he laughed.

"Hello, pretty girl. Did you sleep well?"

Patches gave a small bark in response and scampered off, running back to Bella. Her tail was wagging like mad, and Edward knew it was time for he and Bella to get ready and go for a little walk with Patches before they set out on their own.

"How does a walk, and some coffee, and pastries sound?" Edward asked as he stood and stretched his body.

"Sounds good, but I think I need a shower first."

"We could share? Save water and all," Edward said with a grin.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We can share, but no funny business. Patches is going to be waiting."

"Scouts honor…no funny business."

"You were never a boy scout."

"I know." Edward replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh…" Bella said as she shook her head and started walking towards the bathroom. "No funny business! Patches was nice enough to not interrupt earlier!"

"Fine…" Edward said, pretending to sound dejected, but he smiled to himself as he followed Bella. Tonight, they would hopefully be celebrating, filling their hours with lots and lots of funny business.

* * *

><p>"The forecast didn't say anything about rain," Edward grumbled as he wrapped his arm tighter around Bella's shoulders so that they could both huddle under the umbrella Edward bought for them from a corner market near the restaurant they'd had dinner at. He was thankful they had at least packed some coats for the cold weather.<p>

"It's just a little drizzle," Bella said with a chuckle. "At least it isn't pouring rain."

Edward only let out a grumble in response. Bella insisted that it was okay for them to walk back to the hotel since it wasn't pouring, and that was when Edward insisted on stopping to buy them an umbrella. So now the two walked a path that took them in front of the Eifel Tower which was lit up and glittering through the mist and rain. There were a few other couples out strolling on the way home from dinner as well, and Edward and Bella gave them polite smiles as they walked.

It had been a beautiful time spent in Paris, and their bags were packed with gifts to take home for their friends and family. Bella was excited to be back in their own house again, and even though Edward was in line to win the World Championship this year, he was going to have a considerable amount of time off. Edward was also looking forward to just being at home and relaxing with Bella in their own home with Patches, and visiting with their friends.

As they walked Edward thought back on their dinner that night. It had been delicious, and a gourmet little spot that Cecile had recommended. Edward had planned to propose during dinner, but as usual, when he actually made a plan to propose, something popped up and got in the way. A man a couple of tables over proposed before their dessert had arrived, and the moment for Edward was over. There would be no proposal after their romantic dinner when dessert arrived. To his credit, Edward hid his disappointment well. Bella was happy for the couple and did not compare her relationship with Edward to that of another couple.

They were passing directly in front of the Eifel Tower when Edward stopped them. The way the lights shown through the mist was beautiful, and Bella smiled as she turned to see what Edward had stopped to look at.

"It's so beautiful like this tonight," Bella said as she stepped away from Edward, towards a set of stairs that overlooked the street below and the view of the Eifel Tower.

"You look beautiful tonight," Edward said from behind her.

Bella rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Are you being cheesy aga— Oh my gosh!"

"Bella," Edward croaked, before coughing and clearing his throat. "Let me try that again, Bella, you are so beautiful, I have loved you since I was sixteen years old, and I can't wait another minute to ask you."

Tears were pooling in Bella's eyes and they spilled over when Edward took her hand from where he was kneeling in front of her and brought it to his lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Edward said quietly, his green eyes locking with her brown.

Bella felt like she could barely breathe, yet at the same time she felt like she was going to explode out of her skin.

"Yes," Bella whispered with a sniffle, before she wiped her eyes with her free hand and cried out louder. "YES!"

Edward let out a sigh of relief before he reached for the box that had been in his possession for months. A smile spread across his face as he pulled it out. He had worked with a jeweler in Hawaii to design it, and hoped it was something unique and would remind Bella of their home in Hawaii when she looked at it.

When Edward held the black velvet box up to her, Bella gasped. It was gorgeous and unlike any other ring she had ever seen. It was a gold band that looked like two vines intertwined. There were small diamonds that went around the sides of the band, and a golden plumeria flower on each side with a diamond in the middle. In the middle of the band, was a gorgeous diamond surrounded by circle of smaller diamonds. It was different and gorgeous, yet still looked like it would fit her finger perfectly.

"Edward…it's…it's so beautiful," Bella whispered as he pulled it out and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand.

"A beautiful ring for my beautiful Bella," Edward murmured before kissing her hand and standing up.

Bella threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. Edward picked her up, swinging them around in circles and they both cheered and whooped in happiness.

"Did you really just agree to be my wife?" Edward asked once they stopped, cupping Bella's cheeks.

"There's nothing I want more," Bella replied quietly, smiling up at him. Edward tilted his head down and kissed her lips softly. Bella sighed softly and pulled herself closer to him.

"I think Isabella Masen has a nice ring to it," Bella said when they finally pulled themselves apart.

Edward smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I think it sounds amazing."

The two walked back to their hotel, arms wrapped around each other and not even worried about the misty rain anymore. As they walked Bella kept stealing glances down at her ring and smiling to herself, and Edward smiled as he caught her a few times. When they arrived back at their hotel, they spent the night loving each other, and worshiping each other until the sun rose. In the morning, they smiled and kissed each other softly, both happy that one day in the future, they would officially be Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 70<strong>_

Bella smiled as she looked at the dozens of photo frames that covered the walls of the office/library in the home that she had made with Edward. When they knew that their family wasn't going to fit in Edward's old Hawaii Kai home, Edward bought a gorgeous mansion in Lanikai, right on the beach. It had six bedrooms, more than enough for Bella, Edward, and the four children they had along the way.

The walls of the room she was in covered all of the Masen family's lives. There were pictures of Edward riding giant waves in Tahiti, and holding the World Championship trophy, next to pictures of Edward holding their youngest son Jared when he was born. There were pictures of their friends and family, and their families that came along as time went by. Brave little Seth Kurihara was a grandfather, and little Caroline Cullen, now Smith, had a grandchild on the way. Esme and Carlisle were going to be great grandparents. Some days Bella could hardly believe that she was a grandmother herself.

She walked slowly down the wall, taking in all the pictures that displayed the life she had lived thus far. Each was so special and held an amazing piece of her life. Bella paused, her wedding picture bigger than some of the rest. She smiled, thinking of where she had left off in her storytelling with her grandkids. Reliving the night Edward proposed in Paris was one of Bella's favorite memories, especially when he later told her how he had tried three times to plan a romantic proposal and been foiled each time. That was why he had finally just decided to drop to one knee in the middle of the street and ask her. It had been more romantic than Bella could have ever asked for.

The weather the day of their wedding had been perfect, and the sunset had given the most perfect backdrop to their pictures after they had said their, "I Dos". Edward looked so handsome in his black suit, white undershirt, and bare feet, complete with the traditional Hawaiian maile lei with pikake intertwined. The smile on his face and the way his eyes shone made him look so beautiful. Bella trailed her fingers over his handsome face. That day had been one of the best in her life. Edward had given her so much throughout the years, and that was evident from the pictures that covered the wall.

"You looked so beautiful that day."

At the sound of the voice behind her, Bella turned and smiled.

"I was pretty gorgeous back then wasn't I?" Bella replied.

Her eldest child, Kate stepped closer and wrapped her mom up in a hug.

"Still looking pretty hot, mom. I hope I look that good when I'm as old as you are."

Bella gasped. "I know you did not just call your mother an old woman!"

Kate laughed. "I'm just teasing you, mom. Really though…I better look this good when I'm seventy."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you have some good genes in you, kiddo. I mean, you turned out gorgeous and we had to beat girls off with sticks to keep them away from your brothers."

"I don't know how Lauren, Rebecca, and Kim put up with all of the attention," Kate said, rolling her eyes as she thought of all the girls who had chased her brothers over the years.

"It's not like your father _and_ your brothers didn't want to beat off every boy who came calling after _you_. And don't even get me started on your father."

"Well, dad was pretty handsome back in the day. I mean, look at him in his suit on your wedding day. He looks pretty dashing."

Bella smiled as she turned back to look at the wedding picture. "That is one of my favorite pictures of him."

"What's another?" Kate asked, stepping forward to look at the pictures on the wall.

Bella led the way, stopping at an entire section that was devoted to their children. She pointed at a picture of younger Edward, with tears in his eyes as he held a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"That is one of my favorites too. Your father holding you in his arms just minutes after you were born."

"Ugh…and then Tyler came along and ruined it," Kate said sarcastically.

"Nearly forty years old and you still hold that against your brother?" Bella asked.

"You'd think she'd be over it by now."

Kate and Bella turned to see Tyler walking into the room, followed by their younger brother Oliver. A wide smile spread across Bella's face as her sons came into the room. The only way it would've been better was if Jared had been there too. It had been a long time since Bella had all of her children in one place.

"Where's Jared?" she asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes, much like Kate had. "You know him…just like Dad. Doesn't know when to call it quits even when the sets aren't that good."

"You'd think he'd get enough of surfing with, you know, doing it as a living," Tyler chuckled.

"Don't make fun of your brother when he's not even here to defend himself," Bella chided. The children might've all been grown up, but they were still her children.

"The kids were asking when you were going to come back down and finish telling them your story," Oliver said as he straightened the picture of himself on the day of his high school graduation with the rest of the family.

"Oh, and Alice and Jasper have arrived," Oliver added. "And Rosalie and Emmett too."

Bella threw her hands up in the air. "Someone should've told me sooner!"

Her three children chuckled as they followed their mother out of the room. As they were growing up, Bella had always been the perfect hostess when friends and family came over, and Edward had been the same. There were always snacks and drinks out, and the house was always neat and clean. The booming voice of their Uncle Emmett had never gotten quieter over the years, and all of them could hear him in the living room.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Alice! Jasper!" Bella cried, seeing all of her old friends standing in the living room speaking with the others.

The years had been kind to all of them, and Bella was so happy to see her friends. They were all eager to hug each other hello. It had been some time since they had all been together, and more would be along shortly too. Esme, Carlisle, Eric, Nessie, Eli, and Carmen were all expected at their little get together as well.

"Bella!" Emmett cried. "Where've you been hiding?"

"Honey, I think we need to turn your hearing aid up. You keep getting louder and louder," Rosalie said before Bella could say a word.

Everyone chuckled as Emmett asked about what Rosalie had just said, and Bella shook her head at her dear cousin.

"Mom was just upstairs looking at her wedding photo," Kate cut in. "She's been telling the grandkids the story about how she and dad met."

Alice let out a sigh. "It was quite the romantic tale."

"Yeah, one that she needs to continue!" Audrey called out. "She left off right where grandpa had proposed to her in Paris!"

"Ooh! A very good part of the story!" Alice said, clasping her hands together.

"A very good part," Jasper agreed, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist.

Bella chuckled. "I haven't gotten to _that_ part of the story yet."

"Well, let's get to it then!" Alice cried. "You're wedding day was beautiful! Where's your wedding video? We should show them that!"

"Alice, darlin', I think Bella's telling the story her own way," Jasper said with a chuckle.

Alice was still as peppy as ever, and as always, Jasper had a way of calming her down.

"Well, fine! But I wanna listen to the rest of this tale."

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "There's drinks out on the porch in coolers. I think most of the men are down at the beach."

Emmett and Jasper gave Bella grateful nods as they headed out of the house, and she was left standing with Alice and Rosalie.

"You two don't have to stay for the story. You can head on down to the beach too."

Rosalie shook her head. "I'll stay up here for a bit. The sun is a little too hot for my taste today."

"Well, why don't you two grab a drink then, and I'll get back to telling the story."

Once everyone had their drinks and were seated comfortably back in the living room, Bella took her seat next to Audrey again, tossing her arm around her eldest grandchild.

"Well, now, where I left off was when you're grandpa proposed to me in Paris. So, I think you all know what comes after an engagement. It's time to tell you about our wedding."

Bella smiled as she thought back to that day, and she smiled at her friends that were sitting around her at the moment, that had also been there that day. Everyone was looking on in anticipation, and when Bella knew she had all of their complete attention, she dove back into the story, once again getting lost in her memories.

_**Well? Yes? No? We're going to start to jump ahead a lot in time here. There's still a bit that needs to happen, and I'm sure a lot of you are still asking, "where the heck is Edward?" Just keep guessing friends. Your guesses entertain me :-D **_

_**Anyway…I'm sure you all know what's coming next! I hear wedding bells. :-D Hopefully things will settle down at my job and I'll find more free time. Thank you for sticking around and reading and reviewing. You can follow me on Twitter (NoelleSeven) or Facebook (Noelle Seven). Occasionally, I give updates, and I'm going to start posting story pictures/visuals on Facebook I think. I hope to have some up and posted soon. And I hope to have an update for you all soon too. :-D Stay tuned.**_


	29. Ch28: From This Moment

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing it. Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I am SO sorry that I haven't replied to everyone's reviews! I promised myself when I started fic that I would always respond, and I'm disappointed in myself that I haven't kept that up on this story. My goal is to resume responding to all reviews again.**

**Anyway…I would say that there is less than 5 chapters left in the story. After this chapter we'll be doing a lot of time jumps so I hope you all pay attention to that. :-D**

**Special thanks as always to my friend and beta eternally_addicted for making all of my nonsense make sense.**

_**From this moment I have been blessed**_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for your love I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

_**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**- Shania Twain, "From This Moment"**_

Chapter 28 – From This Moment

_**Age 27**_

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just breathe, Bella. Everything is going to be fine."

Bella shook her head. "I'm going to puke."

Alice let out a huff and adjusted a tendril that has escaped from Bella's updo.

"Rosalie! Angela! Anyone! Someone get in here and slap some sense into Bella!"

Rosalie, Angela, Renee, and Esme quickly appeared in the doorway to the suite in which Bella was currently getting ready in.

"What is it, baby?" Renee asked, kneeling in front of her daughter.

"She thinks she's going to throw up," Alice responded for a silent Bella, who was still sitting with her eyes clenched shut and breathing deeply through her nose.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" everyone, including Bella, shouted.

"What?" Rosalie replied with a shrug. "It's an honest question. She could be."

Bella stood up shaking her head vehemently. "No…no, Edward and I have a plan in regards to…to babies. It can't be that. I'm just…I'm just nervous."

"There's a plan for my grandbabies?" Renee asked eagerly.

"Please, mom…not now," Bella muttered as she headed into the bathroom. She leaned against the sink and focused on clearing her head and calming her stomach.

The women were all holed up in two connecting suites at the Kahala Hotel. Elizabeth Masen and Nessie were in the other room with Caroline, Timothy, and little Kai Cullen while the rest of the women were in the suite with Bella helping her get ready. Kai was Esme and Carlisle's little boy, who was a few months younger than Timmy. The men were all together at Edward and Bella's home getting ready, and also making sure that everything for the ceremony and reception was going to be ready as well.

When Edward and Bella had planned their wedding, they decided that they wanted it to be a small affair, and it was decided that their backyard would be the perfect backdrop with the ocean right there and all of the green grass and flowers in the yard. With help from Alice, Bella was able to order flowers, rent chairs and tables for the reception, and an archway for the pastor to stand under. Bella hadn't been able to see what things looked like over there today, but Edward assured her that everything would be perfect.

"Emmett just texted me. He said everything is going to plan," Rosalie said from behind Bella.

"Good…that's good," Bella said with a nod, her eyes closed.

"Do think I could have a moment alone with her?" Bella heard from behind her. She smiled softly, recognizing the voice of her best friend. She heard the bathroom door close softly, and she let out a loud breath.

"Okay, Swan, spill it. What is going on with you?" Angela said, her voice soft but serious and a bit worried.

"I…I don't know. I'm being silly aren't I?" Bella asked, as she turned and faced her best friend.

Angela smiled and reached for Bella, wrapping her up in a hug.

"You're not worried that Edward isn't going to be there or something, are you?" Angela asked quietly.

"I don't know," Bella said, squeezing Angela tighter. "I still feel like everything has been too perfect. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Oh, Bella! There is no other shoe!" Angela exclaimed, pulling back to look at her friend. "You and Edward have already been through so much. You don't honestly think that there is anything that could keep him from marrying you today, do you?"

"I don't know! Maybe this is my crazy Bridezilla moment okay? I'm entitled at least one of those aren't I?"

Angela chuckled. "Yes, I believe you are."

"Don't all brides feel this way? I mean, like, I _know_ Edward will be there, but…ARGH! I'm just crazy, Ang. What the hell do I do?"

"You calm the eff down and get ready to marry the man of your dreams."

Bella took a deep breath and flashed her best friend a smile. "Okay. I can do that."

Before Bella got to the door, Angela's hand on her arm stopped her.

"And, Bella, there's not a chance you really are pregnant is there?"

"No!" Bella exclaimed. "I promise."

"Okay…because you know not all pla—"

"I _know_…but just trust me. It's just my nerves and being crazy."

Angela chuckled. "Okay. I think your mom might be a little harder to convince though."

Bella let out a huff. "Can't she just be happy I'm marrying Edward? The grandbabies can come later."

"Don't worry, Bella. It could be worse. You could have my mother who calls every month to see if Ben and I are trying yet."

"And when exactly _are_ you and Ben going to be trying?"

"Shut it, Swan. Today is all about you and Edward. We can talk planning for babies and married life _after_ you're Mrs. Masen…uh, junior or whatever Edward is."

Bella laughed and opened the bathroom door, rejoining the rest of the gang. Caroline had joined the women now, along with Elizabeth.

"Oh, Caroline…you look so pretty!" Bella exclaimed, kneeling to the young girl's level. Caroline was a little old to be a flower girl, but there was no one else Bella and Edward wanted to be a part of their wedding in that role. She would be walking down the aisle with Patches, who was acting as their ring bearer since little Timothy and Kai were still too young.

"Thank you, Aunty Bella," Caroline said, giving a little twirl in her light green dress.

"Caroline, do you have something to give to Bella?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Oh!" the little girl cried. "Yeah! Edward told me to give this to you! He said it would match the colors you picked for your wedding and that it's yours except he changed it a little bit."

Caroline handed Bella a small jewelry box, and Bella accepted it gratefully. When Bella opened the small golden box, she gasped when she saw what was lying there. It was the green jade heart pendant that Edward had given her when they were teenagers. She thought it had been lost forever. Inside the box was a note written in Edward's handwriting.

_I gave you my heart once, and I thought it was lost…but it found its way home. My heart has always belonged to you, Bella. Keep it close always. I love you._

Both Renee and Elizabeth gasped when they saw the pendant.

"I thought it was lost that…that day…" Renee said quietly.

"Edward never told you he had it?" Elizabeth whispered. "All this time, Bella. He's had it all this time."

"What is it?" Alice asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Edward gave it to her when they were teenagers," Angela answered as tears began to fall down Bella's cheeks. "He gave it to her and she never took it off. Not once."

Bella picked up the pendant and cradled it in her palms. She thought her necklace had been lost forever, stolen by a mad man, and used to hurt Edward. Bella never thought she would see it again, and had thought about it since she and Edward had reunited. Bella had wished she still had one of Edward's precious gifts from when they were teenagers, and here, Edward was returning one of them to her on their wedding day, over ten years later.

"He made it into a bracelet," Bella murmured.

"Well, it goes perfectly with your colors," Renee said moving in front of Bella. "Let me help you put it on."

Edward had attached the pendant to a white leather chord, and Renee fastened the two ends around Bella's left wrist.

"It's perfect," Bella whispered, looking down at her wrist.

"Well, it's also perfect because it can be your 'something old'," Alice piped up.

The women all chuckled and Bella wiped away her tears.

"Good thing we didn't do your make-up yet," Rosalie said. "That would've been a disaster."

Bella chuckled and wiped her cheeks one more time for good measure.

"Well, let's get my make-up on and get my dress ready. I've a got a man to marry in a couple of hours."

The women all cheered and Bella got swept away to sit in front of the mirror again. Whenever she felt that nervousness in her stomach trying to return, she simply looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled.

Edward Masen's heart belonged to her, just as hers belonged to him, and today, they were finally going to become man and wife.

* * *

><p>"The girls are upstairs putting the final touches on everything," Emmett said, patting Edward on the back.<p>

"Did you see Bella? Is she okay? Is she nervous? How—"

"Dude…relax," Eric said, cutting Edward's rambling off.

Edward's ears pinked and he gave Eric a sheepish grin.

"Sorry…I can't help it."

"Like Eric said, relax, man. Everything is going to be fine," Emmett said with a grin, before he walked off to meet some of the invited guests.

The guest list was small, and that was what both Edward and Bella had wanted. Their guests included:

- Renee and Charlie Swan

- Elizabeth Masen

- Angela Webber-Cheney and Ben Cheney

- Rosalie Cullen-McCarty and Emmtt McCarty

- Esme, Carlisle, Caroline, and Kai Cullen

- Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock

- Carmen and Eli Brandon

- Seth Kurihara

- Vanessa, Eric, and Timothy Yorkie

Including the pastor who was performing the ceremony, it was going to be very small, and intimate, with just their closest friends and family. Edward looked out at their backyard and smiled. Everything looked perfect.

The archway where the pastor was going to stand was right at the edge of the property, with the ocean providing the perfect background. It was made of bamboo and draped with gauzy white fabric and garlands of white tuberose and green orchids. The white pathway that Bella would walk down was decorated with purple orchids and Edward knew that their flower girl Caroline would add a few more as she walked down the aisle with their ring bearer Patches. There were chairs on the both sides of the aisle, and instead of doing a bride's side and groom's side, the chairs were arranged in a semi- circle around the archway.

For the reception, tables and chairs would be set up, and Edward and Bella decided to get catering from their favorite local spot, Side Street Inn. It wasn't fancy or over the top, and it was what they both wanted.

Edward took a deep breath and went to search for a bottle of water. It was almost sunset, and the weather couldn't have been more perfect. The weather had cooled down a bit, and Edward no longer felt uncomfortable in his black suit. He also felt even more comfortable as he kicked his slippers off. Everyone would be going barefoot for the wedding, even Bella. Just as he was taking a sip of his water, Alice came skipping down the stairs from the bedroom.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked, stopping at Edward's side.

Edward took a final sip of his water and nodded.

"We have to get your leis," Alice said, moving towards the kitchen.

All the guests were getting beautiful purple orchid leis, but there were a few others who were getting something different. Charlie, Emmett, Ben, and Eric would be wearing the traditional maile leaf leis. Edward was also wearing one, though his included pikake flowers intertwined. On the women's side, Elizabeth, Renee, and Angela all had on tuberose leis. Edward was told by Alice that Bella had a "gorgeous" and thick lei of pikake to wear around her own neck.

"You guys all look so handsome," Alice nearly squealed as the men got all of their leis situated. Eric would be standing beside Edward as his best man, Emmett and Ben would be escorting Renee and Elizabeth, and Charlie would of course be escorting Bella.

Edward had greeted all of the guests who were there, and soon, everyone was taking their seats and Alice was pushing he and Eric to join the pastor up by the archway.

"It's time!" Alice practically sang.

Even with her busy schedule, Alice had become their unofficial wedding planner, and as everyone took their seats, Edward saw Alice give a wave towards the house.

"Are you ready for this, brah?" Eric asked, leaning in to whisper in Edward's ear.

"Never been more ready in my life," Edward whispered back.

"Good."

There was no music playing as Edward watched the back doors to the house intently. There was a screen blocking the doorway, so Edward couldn't see Bella through the windows. The first to round the screen was Elizabeth, on the arm of Ben. They both gave Edward wide smiles as they came down the aisle and Ben led them to their seats. Next came Renee, on Emmett's arm, and Edward's pulse began to pick up speed. He fidgeted, knowing Bella would be coming next. Renee gave him a smile, while Emmett gave Edward a thumbs up, and the two went to take their seats. Angela and Eric were next, the matron of honor and best man, walking arm in arm with wide smiles on their faces. The two had gotten together to talk about their best friends, and both Angela and Eric agreed that it was about damn time Bella and Edward tied the knot. Their love had survived the toughest of times and separations, and there was nothing more beautiful than that. Angela took her place on Bella's side, and Eric gave Edward a wide grin as he took his place next to him.

"Just wait until you see Bella, brah…you won't know what hit you," Eric whispered.

The pastor's loud direction of, "please rise" almost made Edward jump, and as he watched all of their friends and family stand from their seats, things seemed to come to a near halt, happening in slow motion.

Charlie stepped around the screen first, and even from this distance, Edward could tell that his eyes were misty. However, he looked like the proudest father in the world. Edward saw her delicate arm first, looping through Charlie's extended one, and when she stepped around the screen, Edward felt like he had forgotten how to breathe.

The green and white bouquet of flowers stood out against the backdrop of Bella's pure white dress, but Edward hardly gave the flowers a second thought. The dress had a short train that trailed behind her, and Edward grinned as he watched Bella begin to walk and he caught glimpses of her bare feet peeking out from under her skirt. He didn't know the fashion terminology, but Edward knew that Bella looked stunningly beautiful, and he would remember the way she looked in that gown walking towards him for the rest of his life.

Bella had decided to forego wearing a veil, and Edward was glad for that. He didn't want anything obscuring his view of his gorgeous soon-to-be wife. She had a flower pinned in her hair, which was pulled up in an artfully created mess of curls, and Edward knew that the blush on her cheeks, and smile on her lips were one hundred percent real and all for him. Edward started to breathe again when Eric, who was his best man, nudged him with his elbow.

Charlie paused in front of Edward, hesitating before he took Bella's hand in his own.

"You take care of my little girl, Edward," Charlie said sternly, though Edward could hear the twinge of sadness in his voice.

Edward swallowed heavily even though he and Charlie had talked about Bella becoming his wife many times.

"I will, Sir."

Charlie turned and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"I love you, Bells," he whispered, before taking her hand and placing it in Edward's.

"I love you, Daddy…" Bella whispered back, her eyes closed and a tear escaping down her cheek.

As Charlie turned and walked to his seat, quickly swiping as his cheeks as he went, Edward took Bella's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss there. Bella sniffled as she looked up at Edward with watery eyes, and he smiled, reaching up with his free hand and wiping away the tears that trickled down her cheek.

"No tears today, beautiful," Edward murmured, a smile on his lips. "Today I only want you happy."

"I am," Bella replied, her voice still shaky. "More than I can say."

"Me too, baby, me too. Let's get married."

With grins plastered on their faces, Edward and Bella turned to face the pastor, who looked on the couple with nothing but joy.

The ceremony itself was short, and it felt like it flew by to Edward. Before he knew it, he felt like the pastor was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

It was when he heard those words, that it really hit Edward. Isabella Swan was his wife. The girl he had been in love with ever since he was teenager was finally his. The other half of his heart, the only woman he ever wanted at his side…Bella was finally tied to him in every possible way. As he looked down at Bella, who was positively beaming up at him, Edward felt his eyes prickle. Bella reached up and smoothed away a tear that trickled down Edward's cheek.

"Today, I only want you happy, Edward…my husband," Bella murmured for only him to hear.

Edward reached up and covered Bella's hand with his.

"I am happy…my beautiful wife."

With that said, Edward eagerly leaned down and pressed his lips to Bella's, before picking her up and swinging her around in his arms. Bella squealed against his lips, and when Edward pulled back, her laughter mixed in the air with the cheers of their family and friends.

"We're married," Bella said with a soft giggle, as Edward held her in his arms.

"We're married," Edward murmured back before pressing his lips against Bella's once more.

It was like they were the only two people there. The catcalls and cheers of their friends and family drowned out by the pure bliss of knowing that they were finally married. They had made it through everything, and now, they were officially man and wife.

When Edward and Bella finally turned to face their family and friends, they were met with nothing but smiles. Renee Swan could barely contain herself, and she rushed forward, pulling Bella and Edward into her arms.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Renee cried.

Charlie, as usual, was right behind her. "Renee, calm down, woman! Let them breathe!"

Renee released the happy couple, and turned and smacked Charlie on the arm.

"Don't even pretend you aren't happy for them, Charlie Swan."

Charlie grunted in response, and soon Edward and Bella were surrounded by the rest of their friends and families, hugging people left and right, with wide smiles on their faces. There was never a more perfect wedding, and Bella and Edward had never been happier. Edward had the next couple of weeks off from the tour, and he had their honeymoon all planned out.

After pictures were taken with the amazing backdrop of the sunset and ocean, tables and chairs were set up and everyone began to eat and catch up with one another. Of course, now everyone wanted to know when Alice and Jasper were going to settle down, and the topic of babies also came up, but everyone was generally happy to be together again.

Since joining Edward on the tour, Bella hadn't seen her friends from Esme's clinic as often, and over the years it was a struggle to make sure they could all make time to catch up when Edward and Bella were actually home in Honolulu. However, there was always time set aside, and it was always fun whenever the entire gang got together.

Music was playing softly from speakers spread out across the yard, and there were twinkle lights hung all through the trees, with round paper lanterns hanging on lines between the trees. The night was clear and beautiful, and the stars were shining above the ocean. Bella sighed happily as she leaned into Edward's side. Everything had turned out absolutely perfect.

"Happy sigh, Mrs. Masen?"

Bella grinned and turned her head, leaning up to kiss the side of Edward's neck.

"The happiest of all sighs, my husband."

Edward tilted his head and looked down at his stunning wife. His _wife_…Edward was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they had finally said, "I do". He leaned down and kissed her softly before he pulled back a few inches.

"Call me that again…my wife."

"My husband," Bella murmured happily. "My husband, my husband, my husband."

Bella punctuated each, "my husband", with a kiss all over Edward's face, and he could do nothing but grin, loving the sound of those words leaving Bella's lips.

"You really won't tell me where we are going for our honeymoon…my husband?"

Edward chuckled. "You can't sweet talk it out of me…wife. It's a surprise, and one I think that you are going to like."

"Why can't you just tell me? How am I supposed to know what to pack? We've been to some of the most exotic places in the world, where else could we possibly be going? Please, baby…just a little hint."

"Hmmmm…" Edward hummed. "I guess I can give you a hint."

"Tell me!" Bella said excitedly, bouncing a little in her seat.

Edward chuckled. "Well…we've been to the airport in this city."

"Seriously? That's my hint?" Bella shouted.

"Just let me surprise you. I promise you won't be disappointed."

* * *

><p>"This all seems too good to be real," Bella said with a sigh, leaning on the railing in front of her.<p>

Strong arms wound their way around her body, followed by a chin resting on her shoulder.

"I wanted you to have a perfect honeymoon, baby. Does it top Paris? Tahiti?" Edward murmured in her ear.

Bella turned in Edward's arms, pressing herself completely against his body, as Edward pressed forward, trapping her between his hard body and the railing behind her.

"You did good, baby. I was always disappointed that we flew through SFO, but never actually stopped to see the city."

"I didn't think you wanted to go on some tropical paradise honeymoon. And we're schedule to go to France in a couple of months anyway."

"Well, this is absolutely perfect, Mr. Masen. You did good," Bella said with a grin before nipping at Edward's bottom lip.

"Mmmm…Mrs. Masen, don't start things you can't finish. We are supposed to go out to eat dinner."

"We have a couple more days left here. We can eat later. Right now, I want my husband to make love to me as we look out at the lights of the city and the bay. Then in the giant bathtub in the bathroom. Then our giant king sized bed…we can fit dinner in somewhere between the bathroom and the bedroom…"

"Christ, woman…" Edward groaned. "What you do to me…"

Bella chuckled and began kissing and nipping at Edward's neck.

"Come on, baby. Make love to your wife. We'll eat out and sight-see more tomorrow."

Bella dragged Edward inside from the giant terrace of the suite Edward had gotten for them at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in San Francisco. The suite was stunning, and the giant terrace with views of the entire city and bay was just the beginning of it. There was a lavish bedroom with a king sized bed and floor to ceiling headboard, and a bathroom with a giant tub for soaking and a rainforest shower. There was a couch that was situated in front of sliding doors that lead out onto the terrace, providing Bella with a view she was happy to take in every morning as she had coffee, watching the bay come alive. However, all she wanted right now was for her husband to make love to her on said couch, with no other lights on, but those of the city around them.

Their honeymoon had been a dream so far. San Francisco was an iconic city, and Bella enjoyed exploring every bit of it with Edward. It also didn't hurt that Edward was more loving and romantic than ever. It was like he couldn't bear to not be touching her for even a minute. He was always holding her, kissing her, and wrapping his arms around her as they walked. Then when they were alone in their hotel room, well, that was a completely different story.

Bella couldn't get enough of Edward's touch, and Edward was the same. They spent lazy mornings making love as dim light filtered in through the curtains, or fully enjoying their walk-in rainforest shower. Their nights were spent in much of the same way. Somehow, they managed to fit in sight seeing, and hitting all the well-known spots in the city.

They went to the famous Pier 39 to eat crab and have the famous sourdough bread, as well as look at the sea lions and take a tour of Alcatraz. They walked to Ghirardelli Square and had ice cream sundaes, and walked further along the Embarcadero, exploring all that the area had to offer. They spent another day exploring the Ferry Building and tasting the different food offerings the variety of vendors sold. They eventually picked up cheeses, wine, bread, and meats and had a little picnic before they walked with dozens of others to take in a baseball game at AT&T Park. It was an experience that Edward was told they couldn't miss out on, and Bella was happy to go with him.

Other days were spent exploring all that Golden Gate Park had to offer in terms of museums and gardens. They even went to the iconic Castro district just for fun, and Bella bought a naughty shaped cookie, which she teased Edward mercilessly with while she ate it. He jumped her as soon as they were inside their hotel room door after that.

They stopped at the Golden Gate Bridge before they made their way up to Napa for a few days, and even managed to spend some time in Sausalito exploring. Edward had planned for them to be away for nearly three weeks, and though their time was winding down, every day was something new for them to explore and see.

The air was cool, and with the sliding doors wide open, they didn't even need to turn on the air-conditioning in their room. Bella's hands became frantic as she pulled at Edward's clothes, and both of them smiled as they tumbled onto the couch. While they had always had incredible chemistry, and the sex had always been amazing, there was something that was different between them while they were on their honeymoon. They were more playful, yet still passionate and intense, and willing to explore different things. Like, for example, the quickie they managed to have in Golden Gate Park. And even now, on the couch in front of the open terrace window, where anyone in a neighboring building could see them, was something that they never would've done at home.

Bella giggled as Edward crawled up her body, nipping at her thighs, stomach, and breasts, pausing there to worship her body. The cool air from the outdoors, combined with the way Edward's heated skin felt against hers, caused Bella's nipples to harden and her skin break out in goosebumps.

"Edward…" She sighed, as she buried her fingers in his hair, tugging slightly.

"You drive me crazy in the best ways…" Edward growled, as he moved up to nip at Bella's neck. "I can't get enough of you."

"Tell me it will always be this way," Bella nearly moaned out. "Tell me we'll always need each other's touch."

Edward chuckled and bent down, placing a kiss on Bella's nose.

"Baby, I'm gonna want you even when I'm old and grey."

"Promise?"

"Oh, Bella…I promise you that and so much more. So much more."

Edward made love to her then and there, slowly, his thrusts slow but hard, making Bella cry out and pull at him with her arms and legs. Edward kept their movements slow on purpose so that he could take in the way Bella looked, the only light in their room coming from the surrounding city. The different colors splayed across her skin, and Edward took in her beauty, watching as she cried out his name while she came. It was a sight he would never get sick of seeing, and always got him that much closer.

Bella felt delirious, caught in a euphoric daze that she had come to know as her post-Edward-caused-orgasm high. She could barely think straight, and after all the sex that they had been having on their honeymoon, Bella almost felt like these post-orgasmic highs could almost cause the same kind of brain damage as drug induced highs. She let out a loud moan as Edward began to move faster, his hips grinding against hers as he whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look when you come, baby," Edward growled through short pants of breath.

"Edward…" Bella moaned, throwing her head back, and raking her nails down his back. He was grinding against her, hitting just the right spot, and Bella could feel the euphoria building again.

"Oh, fuck…are you gonna come again for me, Bella?"

Bella's resounding cry echoed off the walls, as did Edward's before he collapsed on top of her, his body spent, but heart racing. The pair didn't move for quite some time, letting the sound of the city below mix with their breaths as they came down from their respective highs. Bella stroked her fingers over Edward's skin softly, tracing the lines of muscles in his back, and loving the feeling of his weight against her. It was never crushing, and Bella thought of his body as an anchor, keeping her from floating away in bliss.

A cool breeze passed through the room and they both shivered. Edward finally pushed himself up, and stood, naked as the day he was born, and completely not caring if anyone could see him.

"Come on. Let's go warm up in the bathtub. Then we can order some room service and relax some."

"Sounds perfect."

The two enjoyed warming up in the bathtub, and of course, as it often happened when they shared a bath, hands roamed, water sloshed all over the floor, and the two ended up taking a shower in order to really clean off. Neither Bella nor Edward could really explain this insatiable desire for each other, but it was their honeymoon, and they were going to enjoy every single moment of it.

Bella was lounging on their bed, wrapped in a thick and fluffy white robe, as she waited for Edward to return from the living room area. He had ordered a feast for them, and Edward returned with an assortment of steamed dim sum, Singapore noodles, and Nasi goreng, which was an Indonesian style fried rice. Edward served them both before joining Bella in the bed, also clad only in his robe.

They ate in silence for a bit, both starving after having worked up quite an appetite, but soon Bella spoke.

"Did you do anymore thinking about what Eric talked to you about?"

Edward hummed as he chewed his noodles, and swallowed before taking a sip of his water. Bella knew he was stalling a little. Prior to the wedding, Eric had brought up the fact that he and Edward couldn't be professional surfers forever. The lifespan of any professional athlete was not that long, and Eric was already starting to think of ways to support his family after he retired. He had proposed an idea to Edward about forming a surfing brand company, one that sold clothing and other surfing accessories. Edward told him he would think about it more after the wedding. Finally, Edward took a deep breath and spoke.

"I think he raises a valid point. We're not going to be surfing forever and…and well, if we want to start a…a family, then we're going to need some income to support us."

Bella couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when Edward mentioned the word "family". Ever since they had gotten married, she had been thinking about the next step, and their plan for babies. She knew they weren't ready just yet, but it made her heart flutter to hear Edward talk about it. He was always a little nervous when the topic of babies had come up, but he was so good with little Timmy when they babysat him for Eric and Nessie.

The first time they watched Timmy was when he was just a little over three months old. Bella thought Edward was either going to drop him or throw up, he looked so scared, but things turned out to be okay once the initial panic subsided. Now, Edward had no problem carrying Timmy around, and always let Eric and Nessie know that they were willing to babysit whenever. Bella smiled as she thought about the future.

"I think that it would be good to look into. When we go home you should really sit down with Eric and talk to him. I think the two of you could really come up with a good business plan."

Edward grinned. "You think so?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Are you fishing for a compliment, dear husband? Because I'm pretty sure I gave you enough of those on the couch earlier and in the bathroom…"

"Minx…" Edward growled, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Bella's lips.

"Be serious though okay? Sit down with Eric and really talk about a plan. Given how successful the two of you are, I think it could be huge."

"We'll probably have to part with some of our sponsors," Edward sighed. "I don't know…you're right though, I'll talk to Eric when we get home."

"Good," Bella said with a smile. "I can always go back and work for Esme too."

"Bella…" Edward grumbled. "You know I'll be able to provide for us."

"I know that, but if we're going to be stationary in Honolulu, then I see no problem with going back and working for Esme. If I just stayed home all day I would go crazy!"

"Yeah but—"

"Don't go all caveman on me, Edward Masen just because you're my husband now. I can work and I can contribute to our family."

When Edward saw the fire in Bella's eyes, he knew she was serious. He didn't want to have such a serious conversation on their honeymoon, but he also knew that there was an easy solution to all of this.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If you want to work you most certainly can. I just want to make sure that you're happy and that I can give you everything that you want in life."

Bella sighed, and moved their plates to the side tables before crawling into Edward's lap and straddling him. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"The only thing I want in this life is you, Edward Masen. I can't think about the future without you being a part of it."

"I promised you that I'd be by your side until we're old and grey, and then even after that. Like Jack and Rose in _Titanic._ We'll always be together."

Bella giggled. "Always making fun of my love for that movie."

"Well…it is ridiculously tragic…but, they end up together in the end for eternity in heaven or whatever you want to consider that ending. I can be onboard with that as long as you're the one I spend it with."

"I like the sound of that…but let's not talk about heaven or anything like that anymore. That won't happen for a long, long time."

"Okay," Edward said with a soft smile. "What would you like to talk about then?"

"I think I would like to just cuddle with my husband if that's okay."

"I think that can be arranged."

The two fell back into the pillows and sheets, giggled and whispering sweet words and dreams for the future. They cuddled and kissed softly, and loved each other late into the evening. There would be more to think about and decide when they returned home and to real life, but for a few more days they would continue on in their blissful honeymoon state.

**Well? Yes? No? I apologize for the wait. Being a real grown up with a full time job is hard :-( LOL, I'm kidding, but my lack of free time has been an adjustment. Anyway, I hope you all liked this fluffy chapter. Not much left in the story now. Next few chapters should have quite a few time jumps. :-D**

**Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? I make no promises on when I'll update, but just know I'm always working at it little by little. I give occasional updates on Twitter (NoelleSeven) and Facebook (Noelle Seven). Just let me know you're from FFn before you try to add me :-D**


	30. Ch29: Katherine Renee Pomaika'i Masen

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters. The plot is all mine though so no stealing. Stealing is bad.**

**A/N: ~*tap tap tap*~ Anyone still out there? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Honestly, I'm sorry. I stare at a computer all day at my job and really, the last thing I want to do when I get home is stare at my laptop. :-\ Anyway, I will finish this story. I won't abandon it. Thank you if you're still reading and know that I appreciate your support. :-D **

**And as always, special thanks to my friend and beta eternally_addicted. She makes all of my nonsense make sense. :-D**

_**I've got an angel**_

_**She doesn't wear any wings**_

_**She wears a heart that can melt my own**_

_**She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing**_

_**She gives me presents**_

_**With her presence alone**_

_**She gives me everything I could wish for**_

_**She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home**_

_**She could make angels**_

_**I've seen it with my own eyes**_

_**You gotta be careful when you've got good love**_

_**Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying**_

Jack Johnson, "Angel"

Chapter 29: Katherine Renee Pomaika'i Masen

_**Age 16**_

"Hey, baby."

Edward barely gave Bella a chance to breathe before he pressed his lips to hers in the doorway of her parents' home. Bella grinned against his lips. It was a quiet Saturday in November, and both Renee and Charlie were at work. Edward pulled away and saw the wide grin on Bella's face.

"Happy to see me huh?"

"Always," Bella said, as she reached down and grabbed Edward's hand. "Come in and get out of the rain."

Bella knew that things were always rough for Edward at home, whether or not his father was around. She knew that was more than likely the reason he was so eager to see her, but if she could provide him a little escape, and get to see him, it was a win-win in her book. Edward walked into the kitchen and as she closed the front door she saw him freeze in the doorway.

"What the heck is that?"

Bella rushed past him and scooped up the offending object in her arms.

"It's my sugar baby. For health class."

"I was pretty sure I was your sugar baby," Edward said with a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's a project for health class," Bella explained. "We have to carry around this bag of sugar like it's a baby. It's supposed to be part of some like, abstinence thing or something."

"Well, clearly abstaining didn't work."

"I can always make it work," Bella said, her brows raised, before she picked up her "baby" and headed into the living room

Edward let out a huff and followed behind her.

"So how much longer do you have to carry this…baby around?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"Until next Wednesday," Bella answered.

"Did you have to give it a name?"

Bella shrugged. "No…I just call her Sugar."

"Sugar?"

"What? I know it's not original, but it's cute."

"I hope you're a little more original in the future."

Bella coughed and nearly dropped Sugar on the ground.

"In the…in the future?" She nearly croaked out.

Edward's eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Well, I mean, like…in like, I don't know! Ten years or something!"

"Ten years?" Bella squeaked.

"Okay, I don't know, twenty!"

Edward was clearly flustered and didn't know what else to say. Obviously, at seventeen and sixteen, he did not want them to be parents anytime soon, but if he and Bella really loved each other like he thought they did, then maybe someday in the future.

Bella shook her head and chuckled, soothed by Edward's flustered appearance and blurted out words. She was glad that the thought of a child freaked him out as much as it did her, but at the same time, it also made her a little happy to know that he saw a future for them. She smiled and handed Sugar over to Edward. He gave her a funny look before he took the bag of sugar in his arms.

"I think one day, very, _very_ far into the future you will make, uh, a good dad."

Edward cradled the bag of sugar in his arms and shook his head chuckling. "If you say so, baby."

"I do say so. You'll see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 32<strong>_

"Brah, why are you being all emo? We're going home!"

Edward sighed and turned from staring out the window to look at one of his dearest friends. The two were having dinner in the restaurant of their hotel in San Diego.

"Man, Eric…I don't know. I know this was a short trip and all, but Bella was being kind of…weird before we left."

"What do you mean?"

Edward shifted in his seat. There weren't really any topics that were off-limits between him and Eric, but he wasn't quite sure how to bring up his thoughts.

"Is this like…" Eric's voice dropped down to a whisper, "Sex stuff?"

Edward grabbed his beer and chugged what remained in the bottle.

"Uh…yeah."

"Well…I'm all ears if you wanna share."

Edward let out a frustrated huff.

"She…I don't know, man. She wasn't into it and she wouldn't even let me touch her boobs. And I swear to God they were looking bigger."

Eric almost choked on his beer and quickly put it down. He chuckled and ran a hand through his now short hair. Being that he was older now and a father, Eric had decided to chop off his longer surfer dude hair some time ago. He shook his head and tried to get his chuckles under control.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, asshole, but laughing is not helping."

Eric finally got his laughter under control and smirked.

"I can't help you there, buddy. I'm pretty sure the only person who is going to be able to help you out is, Bella."

Edward threw his napkin at his friend. "Thanks for nothing, ass."

"I'm sure things will be fine. Just fine."

Edward couldn't help but feel like Eric knew something he didn't. Especially when he saw the smirk on his friend's face.

* * *

><p>Bella flitted around the house nervously, and Patches followed her every move. Edward would be home at any second, and Bella had prepared one of his favorites dinners as a surprise to welcome him home.<p>

"It's not the only surprise you have for him," Bella muttered to herself as she set a bowl of rice down on the table. She wasn't quite sure how Edward was going to take the news.

The "plan" to start having babies had pretty much been abandoned. Edward was on the top of the professional surfing world again, and he had won the World Championship the past two years in a row. He and Eric were not only battling out for being the top in the surfing world, but they had also launched their surfing brand company, TEAM YES. The name was formed from their initials in their names. They sold clothes, boards, bags, and pretty much everything related to surfing. They had become one of the biggest names in the clothing industry. Not to mention, Edward and Eric were the faces of their company and with that came additional publicity and a wider audience. Not to mention all the traveling it entailed. They even ended up guest staring on a few television shows and appeared in a few movies. Things were still busy and their company was growing, so Bella wasn't quite sure how Edward was going to take her news.

Patches barked and the familiar sound of tires in their driveway snapped Bella out of her thoughts. She quickly rushed to get the rest of the table set for dinner. Just as she was setting down the last of the dishes for on the table, she heard the love of her life's voice as he came through the door.

"Bella? Baby, I'm home!" Edward called out.

Bella walked to the doorway and leaned against it, smiling as she watched Patches excitedly jump all over Edward and try to lick his face. Edward's laugh filled the air as Patches knocked him on his butt and licked his face everywhere.

"Okay, okay! Down, Patches!" Edward cried between laughs. He looked up and saw Bella laughing in the doorway. "A little help here, baby?"

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "Patches, come."

With one last lick, Patches finally jumped off of Edward and bounded back towards Bella, excited that all of her humans were home. Bella gave Patches a treat and just as she was going to turn to go back towards Edward, strong arms wrapped around her, and lifted her in the air, spinning her around.

Bella screamed and her stomach lurched.

"Put me down!" Bella screeched.

Alarmed by her reaction, Edward put her down immediately and watched, completely stunned, as Bella took off towards the bathroom. When he heard the sounds of her retching into the toilet, he snapped out of his daze and rushed towards the bathroom. Bella was hunched over the toilet and sniffling.

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively. "Baby, are you okay?"

Bella sniffled and nodded, but said nothing.

"Are…are you sick?

Edward bent down as Bella continued to sniffle and hide her face from him. He joined her on the floor and pulled her to him so that Bella was nearly in his lap.

"It's okay, baby," Edward whispered. "I'm home now. Tell me what's going on."

Bella shook her head and whimpered.

"Hey, don't cry, Bella. It's okay. Just…are you sick? Do I need to call the doctor? Tell me that much please because I am getting a little freaked out here."

"I don't need the doctor," Bella finally whispered. "At least not today."

"What do you mean 'not today'?"

Since he had walked into the bathroom, Edward had been trying to get Bella to look up at him. When she finally did, she swiped at the tears that trickled down her cheeks and smiled at him.

"Let me brush my teeth and then I'll tell you everything."

Edward's eyebrows rose in question.

"I promise I'm fine," Bella said with a smile. "I'll meet you in the dining room in a little bit if you want to freshen up a bit too."

"Ummmm…okay."

Edward walked out and left Bella to her business, heading upstairs to change and wash the smell of his flight off of his skin. Bella's moods downstairs were giving him a bit of whiplash. He didn't know what to think, and combined with her behavior from before he left on his trip, he was at a complete loss.

After changing into shorts and a shirt and splashing some water on his face, Edward felt awake and headed back downstairs. He found Bella out on the patio, dinner of his favorite foods set, and a small envelope with his name on it.

"What's all this?" Edward asked, a bit nervous and going over the calendar in his head. He didn't miss a birthday or anniversary or any kind.

Bella smiled and pointed towards the envelope on the table. "Open it."

"Okay…" Edward drew out. "You gonna tell me what this is all about? You have all of my favorite foods out, you're dressed all nice…"

Edward didn't dare mention the fact that she just threw up in the bathroom. That wasn't the least bit romantic, and he had a feeling that was the vibe that Bella was trying to go for here. Plus, he missed his wife and if she wasn't being all moody, then he wasn't going to complain.

Picking up the envelope, Edward opened it gently and caught what was inside as it slipped out. At first, his brows furrowed and he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking at in this black and white picture. It was like he was looking at static on an old TV. The words were on the tip of his tongue to ask Bella what the heck he was supposed to be looking at, until he saw the words in Bella's distinct hand writing in the lower right hand corner.

_Baby Masen, 8 Weeks_

All of the air seemed to rush out of Edward's lungs and he looked up at Bella, gapping like a fish.

"Be…Bella…I…is this…" Edward stuttered out.

Tears flooded Bella's eyes and all she could do was nod as she clasped her hands together under her chin.

"Oh Bella…" Edward murmured before he stumbled around the table and fell to his knees in front of Bella. She giggled as tears fell down her cheeks. Edward raised his hands and reverently placed his hands on Bella's stomach. He looked up, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?"

Bella nodded quickly. "Yes! We're going to have a baby!"

"Oh Bella…" Edward said again, placing his forehead against her stomach. He then began to repeatedly kiss her stomach ever so softly. Bella sighed and ran her fingers through Edward's hair.

They stayed like that for quite some time, until Bella couldn't take it anymore and slid down to her knees. The first thing she did was wrap her arms around Edward's neck and then kiss him soundly.

"You make me so happy, Edward," Bella whispered. "So happy."

"We're going to be parents. I can't believe it," Edward whispered back.

"You're happy right? I mean, this wasn't really planned, but…it was what we wanted right?"

"Of course I'm happy. I can barely put it into words, Bella."

"Good. I, uh…I'm a little nervous too, but I am really excited and happy," Bella said with a chuckle.

"This will all work out, Bella baby. You'll see. You're going to be a great mother and I am going to be the best father in the world to this baby."

Bella smiled softly and ran her fingers through Edward's hair. When they first started seriously talking about having children, Bella knew one of Edward's biggest concerns and fears was turning out like his father. Bella assured him that it would never happen, but Edward still had reservations about being a crappy father in any sense, and he was determined to be what he said was "the perfect father". Bella knew there would be bumps along the way, but she knew Edward would love this baby with all of his heart.

"Did you tell anyone else yet?" Edward asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Bella exclaimed. "You're the first person I wanted to tell. No one else knows yet. Well…except my doctor, but no one else."

Edward nodded, but then something occurred to him. He started laughing and Bella looked at him strangely.

"What's so funny, Edward?"

He shook his head and when his chuckles were finally under control, he looked up at Bella.

"I think Eric must know."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Ummmm…"

"Edward…" Bella nearly growled.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I might have been talking to Eric about…about our…well…"

"Our lack of a sex life because I've been so moody?" Bella asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ummmm…yes?"

"Anything else?"

"And…maybe I mentioned something about…sensitive…ummmm…"

"EDWARD!"

"What?" Edward exclaimed. "It's not like I don't know that you have discussed the size of my…my…you know what with Nessie and the girls! Christ, even Esme said something to Carlisle, Bella!"

Bella's cheeks flamed instantly. "Touché, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm not…well, I'm not really upset. I think Nessie might have suspected something. Same with Esme, so I don't know that this is going to be a very big surprise."

"It was a surprise to me," Edward murmured before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Bella's forehead. "A wonderful surprise."

Bella smiled and kissed Edward quickly. "Well, now that you know what your surprise is, how about you enjoy your favorite meal that I slaved over to make for you?"

Edward laughed and stood up, bringing Bella with him.

"Did you really slave over this meal? Because it looks an awful lot like it might be from Side Street Inn…" Edward teased. Bella swatted his arm.

"Are you gonna complain, Edward?"

"Not at all, baby. I don't know how life could get any better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 Months Later<strong>_

"I am so HUGE! I'm a freaking globe with legs!" Bella wailed from where she lay on the couch.

Edward was too scared to let Bella walk up and down the stairs in their house without him, and he didn't trust Rosalie or Alice to really be able to catch her if she stumbled. That thought verbalized earned him punches from both women. Today, Alice was keeping Bella company at home on the first floor while Edward was in a business meeting with Eric.

"Bella, you're pregnant and there's a tiny human in there! Think of how amazing that is!" Alice said merrily before plopping down on the couch next to Bella.

"Yeah, well, when is it going to be your turn huh? I bet I'm going to hate you when you're pregnant. You're going to be one of the lucky bitches who at seven months pregnant barely even has a bump," Bella said with a huff.

"Oh, Bella…you're so silly. And don't worry, you're almost there! Baby Masen will be here any day now!"

"You didn't answer my question! When is it going to be you and Jasper's turn huh?"

Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "I thought you were supposed to get forgetful when you were pregnant."

"Nice try, Alice. Now spill. I know you two have talked about it."

"Well…" Alice drew out. "I think Carmen and Eli are going to start trying soon, so Eli was telling Jasper that he thought it would be cool if we had out babies at the same time. As you know, Jasper has been bringing it up for a while now, so…I'm thinking I'll be going off my birth control in the next couple of weeks."

"Really?" Bella squealed. "Oh that's amazing! There will be so many babies running around soon!"

Alice laughed. "We're going to be overrun!"

"Help me up! We need to call Rosalie and Nessie! Maybe we can convince them to get in on this too!"

"Bella, you're crazy," Alice teased. "Come on, I'll help you up."

As Alice was helping Bella to her feet, a sharp pain pierced her back and she cried out, almost stumbling, but caught by a worried, yet a little smug, Alice.

"Bella, what is it?"

"I…I think it's…it's time," Bella panted as the pain started to subside.

"What? Was that a contraction?"

"I…well…I was sort of feeling them earlier an—"

"WHAT? Bella! You've been having contractions all this time?" Alice nearly shrieked. "Why didn't you say anything? Edward is going to kill me!"

"No…no, I mean…with the Braxton-Hicks I was having last week, I thought that's what this was too, but that last one was big!"

"Shit! Okay, where's your bag? Where's my bag and my phone? Where's your phone?" Alice shouted as she ran around trying to find everything.

Bella hobbled towards the front door.

"I have my phone! My bag is over here and your purse is in the kitchen!"

"Thanks!" Alice shouted as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go! We have to get to Queen's hospital right?"

"Yes," Bella gritted her teeth, her back still aching as she started to hobble out the door.

"Call Edward!" Alice called out as she made sure Patches had enough food and water and then locked up the house.

"I'll call him when we get in the car and get going," Bella muttered.

It was a good thing that Edward had Eric with him, because as soon as he got the phone call from Bella, he started running around and freaking out.

"Brah, calm down!" Eric shouted. "I'll drive us there! Geezus…we'll get your car later."

With Alice's driving and Eric and Edward being so close to the hospital, they arrived within minutes of each other at the hospital. Once Bella was checked in, Alice and Eric both got on the phones, letting everyone know it was time. Renee, Charlie, and even Elizabeth had flown down for the birth of their first grandchild, and all of their friends were on stand-by as well.

Bella was puffing her way through another contraction when Renee, Charlie, and Elizabeth arrived.

"Oh, baby…" Renee exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

A growl from Bella was all Renee earned as she waited for the contraction to pass. Edward grimaced a "hello" as Bella was squeezing the crap out of his hand. Charlie wisely stayed by the door and gave everyone in the room a nod, while Elizabeth went to stand behind Edward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

In the past years, Edward and his mother had visited and were able to rebuild some resemblance of a relationship. It would never be a relationship like the one Bella had with her parents, but Elizabeth often came to visit, and she was excited about her first grandchild as well.

When Bella's contraction passed, Edward placed a kiss on her knuckles and stood, embracing his mother.

"Hi, Mom," Edward whispered.

Elizabeth pulled back and cupped Edward's cheeks. "My boy…I can't believe this day is finally here."

"I can," Edward said with a grimace as he shook out his fingers. "It's been a long nine months."

"You better not let Bella catch you complaining," Elizabeth teased. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Go say hello to Charlie and Renee. I want to say hello to Bella."

Edward went to give Charlie a hug and the two chuckled as they overheard Renee talking to Bella.

"I can't believe the two of you wanted to be surprised! How am I supposed to know what to buy for my grandbaby!"

Charlie shook his head and went to his wife's side as Edward returned to Bella's.

"Now, Renee…you know that doesn't matter. As long as Baby Masen here is healthy and happy…" Charlie said with a smile.

Renee smacked Charlie in the chest playfully. "You know you're hoping for a boy, Charlie. Don't deny it."

Bella smiled at her parents before turning to look at Edward, who was grinning back at her. When they had truly sat down and discussed Bella being pregnant, they had decided that they wanted their first baby to be a surprise. They didn't want to know whether it was a boy or a girl. The nursery was beach themed and would be perfect for a little boy or little girl. Baby Masen was a surprise, and Bella and Edward wanted to keep it that way until he/she arrived.

"Well…I'm sure Edward here wouldn't mind having a little boy either," Charlie responded. "Back me up here, Edward."

Edward chuckled. "I honestly will be overjoyed with either one. I'm equally terrified of both, and equally excited too."

"You'll be an amazing father, Edward," Elizabeth chimed in. "Bella, has he not gotten that through his head yet?"

Bella adjusted herself a little and chuckled. "No…but I think he's getting there."

The parents, children, and soon-to-be grandchild, stayed in the room together for a few more hours, and through multiple contractions. Being that this was Bella's first, it was taking more time than she and Edward thought it would. In those hours, Rosalie and Emmett arrived, followed by Jasper, Nessie, and Timmy. The Cullen clan came by as well, and all were out in the waiting room entertaining the children as they waited for the arrival of Baby Masen.

When the doctor deemed that Bella was finally ready, Renee and Edward got changed to go into the delivery room with her, while Charlie and Elizabeth joined the rest of the anxious family and friends in the waiting room. Those waiting for the arrival of Baby Masen took up most of the space in the waiting room.

There were tears and definitely some swearing from Bella, but in the end, there was nothing but tears of joy, and Edward was simply in awe of his Bella. His eyes continuously danced back and forth between a smiling and crying Bella and the little pink bundle in his arms.

"She's so beautiful," Edward whispered, tears coming to his own eyes.

Renee held Bella's hands as Edward brought their bundled and screaming baby girl over.

"She's so perfect, Bella," Edward whispered as he held their little girl for her to see. "Look at her…beautiful and perfect."

Bella reached out, running a finger down their little girl's cheek. Her screaming quieted, turning into coos before she began to wail again when Bella took her finger away.

"She knows her momma," Renee said with a sniffle, reaching up to swipe the tears from her cheeks.

Edward leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead before leaning his head against hers. They both stared down at the squirming bundle in Edward's arms, tears running down their cheeks, and smiles glued on their faces.

"What are you gonna name her?" Renee whispered after some time. "We can't call her Baby Masen forever."

Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. Edward let Bella answer her mother though, as his eyes went back to the little girl in his arms. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Bella smiled up at her mother. "We're going to name her after Edward's grandmother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 49<strong>_

"Katherine Renee Pomaika'i Masen! Get down here right now!"

"Wow…Dad used your full name. You're in trouble."

Seventeen year old Kate, as she liked to go by, knelt down in front of her seven year old brother Jared.

"Go tell Dad I'm not home okay? Please? Tell him I'm not up here," Kate pleaded with Jared. Despite being ten years apart in age, Jared was Kate's favorite brother, and the one that she was the closest with.

"Okay," Jared said with a shrug. He knew his sister was in big trouble for something that came in the mail, but she always took him out for rides in her car to the store or mall and usually ended up getting him a treat of some sort. He wanted to stay on her good side.

As Jared bounded out of Kate's room and headed downstairs to find their father, Kate let out a deep breath. She had somehow managed to avoid her parents all day, but she knew exactly what her father wanted to talk to her about. Kate listened from her doorway as she heard Jared talking to their father. She smiled as Jared explained to their dad had no reason to yell since she wasn't home. Her brothers Tyler and Oliver weren't home either, so hopefully her dad would buy Jared's excuse and she could deal with it later.

Kate threw herself face down on her bed. This is was not a conversation she was looking forward to having with her parents. If she could delay it for a little longer, she certainly would.

"You know, you can't avoid your dad forever."

"Mom!" Kate screamed, rolling off of her bed and tumbling to the floor making a bunch of noise as she did so.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. "Is she up there?"

Bella shook her head and smiled sadly as she looked at her teenage daughter in a tangled heap on the floor. She knew Edward was mad, but Bella was sure that there was a good reason for what Kate had done. If Bella knew anything about her daughter, it was that she had a good heart and head on her shoulders.

"Come on, kid. You might as well face your dad now. It'll only get worse later."

Kate's eyes watered as her mom helped her off of the floor.

"Did dad tell you what happened?" Kate asked with a sniffle.

Bella shook her head and wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist. Kate had outgrown her mother when she was thirteen years old. She now stood at 5'9", taking after Edward's side of the family.

"Let's go, Kate. It'll be fine."

A pouting Jared met them in the hallway.

"I tried Kate. Sorry. Mom is sneaky. I didn't know she was up here."

"Hey now…" Bella warned playfully. The three older siblings often tried to get Jared to do things they knew they would get in trouble for otherwise since he was the baby.

"Sorry, mom," Jared said, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

Bella wrapped her free arm around Jared's shoulders.

"So…how upset is your father?"

Jared's little face scrunched up. "His face was turning kind of red, and he had a piece of paper in his hands and he was talking to himself a lot."

Bella sighed and squeezed her kids to her sides. "It'll be fine."

They headed downstairs and found Edward pacing back and forth in the kitchen. A scrunched up piece of paper was on the kitchen counter and Edward was muttering to himself and running his hands through his hair.

"Can I go watch TV?" Jared whispered to his mom, not wanting to get in any more trouble with his dad.

"Sure, buddy," Bella responded. "But no more lying for your sister."

Jared nodded and quickly scampered out of the room. Bella shook her head and smiled to herself. She knew there was always going to be something that Jared was going to get in trouble for when it came to his older siblings. He was ten years younger than Kate, eight years younger than Tyler, and four years younger than Oliver. Bella couldn't focus on her youngest right now though. It was her oldest that had apparently done something to make Edward upset.

Bella kept her arm wrapped around Kate as she cleared her throat to get her husband's attention. Edward stopped pacing and looked straight at Kate.

"Explain yourself. Now."

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked calmly. "Is it really that bad?"

All four children went to the same private school that taught grades kindergarten through twelfth grade. Kate was an honor roll student and also excelled in volleyball, soccer, and track & field. She was looking at several options for college already, most of which were offering her a sports scholarship of some sort. Bella couldn't quite imagine what Kate could have done.

"Read this," Edward growled, picking up the paper from the kitchen counter and thrusting it at Bella. Bella released Kate and walked over to Edward. She took the paper from him and read over it carefully.

_To the parents of Katherine Masen,_

_Katherine is hereby suspended from the varsity girls' soccer team for the next two weeks. She was involved in an altercation at practice with another teammate, which resulted in the other girl needing to go to the training room for a bloody nose. The—_

Bella stopped reading the rest and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You got into a fight with one of your teammates?" Bella asked evenly and calmly.

Kate swallowed nervously. While her father didn't hesitate to show when he was upset about something, her mother was a different story. When her mom was calm, was when Kate knew it was going to be bad and that her mother was really upset.

"Yes," Kate squeaked out nervously. She watched as her father started to pace and mutter to himself again and her mother turned to face her.

"Explain. Now," Bella said straight faced, echoing what Edward had said when they first arrived downstairs.

Kate let the tears spill over and down her cheeks as she launched into the story of what happened.

"It's not fair! This stupid senior Tanya Kawasaki just kept running her stupid big mouth and was talking all about Tyler! She's been hooking up with all of these guys at school and everyone knows she's super slutty and now she's gunning for Tyler because I took her starting spot this year! And of course Tyler is clueless and thinks she's genuinely interested but she just wants him to get back at me! And at practice she kept trying and trying to goad me, and I couldn't take it anymore! She was just going on and on about how she was going to fuck him and break him in and then leave him hanging out to dry! And you know Tyler! _Of course_ he's going to think she actually likes him! I punched her in her stupid ugly face! She can't go after my brother like that!"

Bella's eyes were wide as saucers and Edward was frozen with his mouth hanging open. Both were shocked at the language that had come out of their daughter's mouth and were trying to really process what she was saying.

"This…this is about your…brothers?" Bella finally asked.

"Yes! Tyler! Didn't you hear what I said?" Kate exclaimed, letting a bit of her Masen temper come out.

"Hey…check the attitude," Edward said before turning and running his hands through his hair and muttering. "What is it about girls named Tanya…"

Bella smacked Edward's shoulder. "Focus please."

"Ouch! Right…" Edward turned and faced his teenage daughter. "Honey, as uh, honorable as it was that you defended your brother, violence is, uh…never the answer."

Bella rolled her eyes. "She knows that, Edward! Right, Kate?"

Kate nodded quickly as her mother's glare locked on her.

"What Kate doesn't know, and what she needs to absolutely get used to, is dealing with the attention and trouble that you Masen men cause."

"Bella, wh—"

"This is a mother daughter conversation that needs to happen here. Perhaps you can go talk to your son about not letting his older siblings influence him so much," Bella suggested, arching a brow at Edward.

"Fine. But no more of this, Kate. Do you hear me?" Edward said sternly as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Daddy."

Once Edward was out of the kitchen, Bella went into the freezer and grabbed a pint of ice cream and spoons before patting the spot on the counter next to her. Kate took the spot next to her mother and grabbed a spoon as they began to dig into the ice cream.

"Kate, let me tell you what I know about Masen men. They are ridiculously good looking, charismatic, and ladies love them."

Even though she never knew Ed Masen, Senior before the darks days of Forks, she heard stories about him from both Edward and Elizabeth. He hadn't always been a bad man, and Bella was glad that Edward could at least speak about his father now to his children. One day, Bella and Edward would share with their children about what they went through with Ed Masen, Senior, but it wasn't going to be any time soon.

Kate sighed heavily. "How do you put up with it, mom? I mean, dad is like…fifty years old and women still through themselves at him."

Bella wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Baby girl, the other thing you will learn about Masen men, is that they are very loyal. So loyal that it is almost on the borderline of obsessive, but it is out of love. Masen men love with all of their souls. Your father and your brothers love you, and I know that you were only trying to look out for your brothers, but there are some things that you can't protect them from. They will need to grow up and be the Masen men that they are capable of being."

"So basically, I just let Tyler's looks get him into trouble?"

"Let me tell you, there will be something that will come along that will teach Tyler a lesson, whether it be this girl Tanya or something else down the line. Just love him and do your best to guide him, but please no more of this fighting and getting suspended."

"Okay, mom," Kate said quietly.

"Trust me, baby, one day, you'll be glad when your brothers grow up into men. They'll be the kind of guys you'll want in your corner."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 54<strong>_

"Dad! You can't be serious! She's only twenty-two and she's pregnant!" Tyler shouted. "Plus he's a professional athlete! He's probably cheating on her!"

Oliver backed up his older brother. "Dad, I don't trust him! He didn't even ask for your permission to marry Kate!"

"Yeah!" Jared added.

Edward groaned and pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He had a massive headache coming on, and his three sons barging into his office at home was not helping. Plus, Bella was crying in their bedroom after learning that not only was their daughter Kate coming home for Christmas, but she was bringing someone with her. She had gotten married to professional baseball player Garrett Anderson in Los Angeles and was pregnant. _Pregnant_. That was the only word Edward could focus on. He was not ready to be a grandpa.

"Dad! Seriously! We have to do something!" Tyler ranted on and on. He and Kate probably butted heads the most growing up, given their close ages, but he and his brothers were very protective of their older sister.

"Man…we didn't even get a chance to intimidate the guy!" Oliver complained. Somehow, Oliver had grown to be the tallest of the Masen clan and stood close to 6' 4", a full foot taller than their mother.

"I don't want to be an uncle!" Jared whined. "I'm only twelve!"

Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"Everybody out. I need to calm your mother down and I need to try and wrap my brain around this. Your sister and her…her _husband_ are going to be here soon and I expect you all to behave."

"But dad!" All three boys yelled at the same time.

"Out!" Edward shouted. "You boys are testing my patience! Go clean up and try not to cause a ruckus until they get here."

Edward shook his head as he watched his three sons slump out of his office and he sighed. If his sons were this upset about their sister, they had no idea how upset he and Bella were about the situation.

Kate had gotten a full scholarship to attend UCLA and play volleyball. She had even managed to run track for two years as well. She received her degree in Finance that past spring, and stayed in L.A., working for a bank downtown. Bella and Edward had no idea when and where she had met Garrett Anderson, but Edward prayed that this wasn't just a one night stand kind of thing. Kate had been spontaneous growing up, but she had always been smart and had a good head on her shoulders. Edward just couldn't understand what would've possessed her to get married without her family.

He could hear Bella's sobs from the hallway and Edward took a deep breath, preparing himself to stay strong for his wife. When he opened the door to their bedroom, at first, Edward had to try his best not to laugh. Bella was curled in a ball, clutching Kate's baby blanket. He knew it was Kate's because it was the only pink one they had. Edward sighed and went to the bed, taking a seat next to Bella.

"Bella, love…talk to me."

He only saw Bella's head shake back and forth, in response.

"You don't want to talk to me?"

More head shaking followed.

Edward took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll do the talking then."

He took a moment to try and get his thoughts together. Really, as upset as he was, and as upset as Bella and their sons were, there wasn't anything anyone could really do. Kate had married Garrett, and now there was a baby on the way. All Edward really wanted to know was that this Garrett person would take care of his baby girl, and also his future grandchild, and love them with all of his heart.

"Bella, I know you're upset. I'm upset too…but Kate made this decision on her own. You know that she has a good head on her shoulders and she has a good heart. While she's been spontaneous in the past, I don't think she would've done this on a whim. She knows we love her, and I'm sure to make such a decision must have hurt her too. We just…we just need to support her decision."

Edward didn't know what else to say. It felt a little pathetic and hollow, but he didn't know what else to do. There was nothing that his children could really do to ever make him stop loving them, and there were much worse things Kate could've done other than get married and be pregnant.

"I'll…I'll speak to Garrett and have words with him, make sure he's good enough for our Kate, but Bella…please say something. I don't know what else to say here."

Edward sat there, completely at a loss. Bella's sniffles slowed and eventually she sat up, still clutching Kate's baby blanket. Edward gave her a small smile and cupped her cheeks, swiping away tears with his thumbs.

"There's my beautiful girl," Edward whispered, a smile on his lips. His smile faltered when he saw Bella's lips begin to tremble. "Bella—"

"I'm too young to be a grandma!" Bella wailed before slumping over into Edward and crying again.

Edward caught her easily, and again was a shocked and torn about how he should feel. A part of him definitely wanted to console his wife, but the other part of him wanted to burst out laughing. Was that really what Bella was so upset about? He settled for a mixture of both.

"Bella, love…is that what really has you so upset?" Edward asked with a small chuckle.

Bella sat up and smacked him in the chest.

"Don't you laugh, Edward Masen! We're not even sixty yet and we're going to be grandparents!"

Edward continued to chuckle as another thought occurred to him while he fought off Bella's hits, falling backwards on the bed and taking her with him.

"Oomph! Ouch, love!" Edward gasped and chuckled as Bella socked him right in the ribs.

"Serves you right," she muttered finally ceasing in her attack and snuggling up against him.

"You know," Edward said after a few moments. "I had a thought just now."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You do know that your parents weren't close to being sixty either when we had Kate right?"

Edward sat up on his elbow so that he could look down at his beautiful wife.

"And do you remember how excited your mom and dad were to have a grandbaby? And here, they're going to have a great grandbaby. So…let's be supportive of Kate, and we'll be the best grandparents that any kid could ask for."

Bella sniffled again and pulled Edward down for a quick kiss.

"I never thought you would be the voice of reason when it came to all of this," Bella murmured.

Edward shrugged one shoulder. "I was irrationally mad when I found out, but once I calmed down, I realized there isn't much we can do but just support and love Kate. Hopefully one day we'll feel the same way about Garrett. Plus, we have a grandbaby coming, and you know I love having babies around."

"Yes, I'm aware...I gave birth to four of them," Bella deadpanned.

Edward pressed a quick kiss to Bella's lips. "And I love you even more for each and every one of them. I don't suppose I could convince you to—"

"Ugh! No!" Bella shouted playfully, shoving Edward aside. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, patting them. "These are retired."

Edward grinned up at her. "It was worth a shot."

Bella shook her head. "Come on, mister. Let's go downstairs and make sure the boys haven't already terrorized their sister and brother-in-law. I think I heard a car pull up."

Edward took Bella's hand and together they made their way downstairs. Bella of course took a moment to make sure that she didn't look like she had been crying her eyes out, and Edward ran a hand through his hair a few times. They could already here the once familiar sound of their children arguing in the living room. Bella and Edward both paused in the doorway to take in the scene.

"I can't believe that you got married without Mom and Dad knowing about it!" Tyler exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"And you're going to have a baby!" Oliver chimed in. "You're only twenty-two!"

"Oh shut it, Oli!" Kate snapped. "You're right, I am twenty-two, but I am an adult! I have a full time job, I pay my own bills, I bought my own car!"

"Yeah…but you hurt Mom's feelings," Jared said quietly. "And…and Dad's, and Tyler's, and Oli's. And…and mine!"

Jared sniffled and swiped away angrily at the tears that fell down his cheeks. When he spoke again, he shouted and was not so quiet this time. "We're your family! Aren't we supposed to be there for these kind of things?"

The three older siblings paused, looking at their littlest brother, and finally taking notice of their parents standing in the doorway. Bella and Edward both took that as their queue and entered the living room. Jared, though he was now twelve years old, was not too old to run to his father and wrap himself around Edward's waist to hide his tears. Edward caught his son easily and ran his hand through his hair that was so similar to his own.

"Oh Jared…" Kate sniffled, taking a tentative step forward, but pausing as she looked at her parents.

"Where's Garrett?" Bella asked quietly.

"Getting stuff from the car," Kate answered.

The Masen family stood looking at each other silently for a few moments before Bella couldn't take it anymore. Tears that pooled in her eyes finally spilled over and she opened her arms wide.

"Come here, baby!"

Kate rand to her mother and threw herself into her arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't…we didn't mean to! I…I…"

"Shhhh…" Bella cooed. "It's okay. It'll all be okay."

Kate continued to sob as Bella squeezed her tightly. Edward shuffled over with Jared and kept one arm wrapped around his son, and wrapped the other around his wife and daughter. Edward leaned down and kissed the top of Kate's head.

"I love you, Katie," Edward whispered.

Kate turned her head to look at her father.

"Thank you, Daddy," She whispered back.

Bella lifted her head and waived over her two shocked looking sons.

"Apologize to your sister right now. You two are going to be the best uncles ever whether you like it or not."

Both Tyler and Oliver sprang to action, quickly apologizing in unison and soon joined their family in a group hug. Kate chuckled as her brothers joined the hug, and almost stumbled when Jared turned around in the huddle and wrapped his arms around her waist instead.

"I'm sorry, Katie," Jared whispered. "I'm…I am happy for you."

"I know, buddy. I know," Kate whispered back.

The Masen family continued to cling to each other tightly, crying and whispering to each other. It was that moment when Garrett Anderson stepped in through the front door with he and Kate's bags and took in the scene completely stunned. He dropped the bags in shock, hearing the sniffling and whispers.

"Ummmm…Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Age 70<strong>_

"The look on Garrett's face was priceless," Bella said with a chuckle. "I'm sure he thought he had just married into a family of crazy criers or something."

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "He was definitely even more nervous after that."

All of the grandchildren chuckled, especially Audrey, who couldn't imagine her father really nervous about anything.

"So what happened after that?" Audrey asked.

"Well," her mother Kate answered, "After that, your Grandpa Edward and your bonehead uncles decided that they needed to have the manly intimidation talk with your father. Basically the whole, '_you hurt her and I'll kill you'_ talk."

"One that I think I should be having with that boyfriend of yours," Garrett said, coming back in from the beach.

"Hey, babe," Kate said, getting up to greet her husband. "Mom was just telling everyone the story about your first meeting with Dad and my brothers."

"Oh, I remember that day well," Garrett chuckled. "I was threatened by a twelve year old."

"Hey, admit it, I was a pretty intimidating twelve year old," Jared chimed in, toweling off his wet hair.

"Don't you drip water in here!" Bella scolded. "Dry off outside please!"

"Fine," Jared grumbled and was playfully shoved out of the way by Oliver.

"I don't know about intimidating twelve year old, but I had to be a pretty scary looking sixteen year old."

Kate rolled her eyes at her brothers. "Please…once Dad had his little speech, you guys were fawning all over Garrett and talking baseball."

Oliver just shrugged and flashed the crooked grin that was so similar to his father's. Bella sighed and smiled. Even all grown up, her children were still very much the same as they were when they still lived under her roof.

Young Rachel Masen piped up then. "Can we hear more about my dad? I wanna know what he was like when he was growing up."

Bella chuckled. "Yes…I can tell you all about Tyler Charles Keali'imaluhia Masen."

**Well? Yes? No? Sort of worth the wait? Like I said, real life has kept me ridiculously busy…but I'm working on balancing everything out. **

**Please let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? I can tell you that there are four chapters left, but I just need to find the time to write them. No promises on the next update, but let's all keep our fingers crossed for "soon". Until next time! :-)**


End file.
